Harry Potter et son héritage
by Imeldamizi
Summary: 1er volet de la Saga d'Argos. Résumé : Après les évènements tragiques du Département des mystères, Harry doit suivre un entraînement spécial pour être plus puissant et faire face à son héritage.
1. Disclaimer et RAR

**Le coin de l'auteur**

**Disclaimer : **

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. , je les empreinte juste pour ma fic.

Par contre, tous les personnages sortant directement de mon imagination, sont à moi. Donc Darias, Hadès, Midoline et tous ceux qui ne sont pas dans la saga originale de JKR sont ma propriété exclusive, et ils n'ont pas l'autorisation de vagabonder ailleurs que dans mes histoires. Alors celui ou celle qui les emprunte sans ma permission ferait mieux de se cacher dans le fin fond de l'Amazonie.

**Dédicace : **Je dédie cette fic à mon petit frère adoré Antonio, à Van mon tendre héros et à Miliana ma petite puce.

* * *

**Note de moi :**

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, désolée pour l'énorme retard (à ce stade, on peut plus parler d'abandon de poste, que de retard). Je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour me défendre, rien à opposer à votre mécontentement et vos reproches. Non, je n'ai pas été atteinte d'une maladie incurable dont j'aurais miraculeusement triomphé, je n'ai ni été enlevée par les extraterrestres ou retenue prisonnière par des terroristes, je ne me suis pas retrouvée naufragée sur une île déserte, je n'ai pas été dans le coma ou autres état tout aussi joyeux.

Non, je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse.

Alors je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ces sept années de silence.

A tous ceux qui on continuait à (re)lire ma fic et m'envoyer des messages d'encouragement, je vous remercie. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu après tant d'attente.

Le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas être pour tout de suite. Je l'ai commencé mais je suis loin d'avoir terminé. Bien que je l'ai promis à Mili pour Noël, j'ai pris tellement de retard dans l'écriture qu'il me sera impossible de tenir ce délai (Pardon, pardon, pardon à Mili). J'espère le finir pour la fin janvier, voir février. Je vais également remanié les chapitres précédant car je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelques incohérences en relisant cette fic. Pour l'instant seul le chapitre 1 et 2 ont été corrigés, épurés et améliorés ; le 3 est en cours et les autres suivront bientôt. Alors ne vous étonnez pas si vous constatez des non-sens ou des ruptures entre les chapitres remaniés et les autres. C'est un travail un peu fastidieux parce que mes chapitres sont longs et qu'il y a plus de fautes que je le pensais.

Pour mes autres fanfictions, je ne les up-daterais certainement pas maintenant, ni dans les mois à venir. Je vais me concentrer d'abord sur Héritage, puis on verra pour les autres. Mais je vais les terminer, c'est certain. J'y mettrais peut-être du temps, mais je n'abandonnerai pas, cette fois-ci.

Voilà.

Biz

BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUSES FETES

* * *

**FAQ**

_Sirius va-t-il revenir ?_

La question à 3000 galions !... … … vous le direz pas ! nyark nyark nyark

_Vais-je créer de nouveaux sorts ou potion ?_

J'en ai déjà toute une liste répertoriée, classé, cataloguée ! héhé Je suis géniale, je sais !... Mes chevilles ? Elles vont très bien pourquoi ?

_Mon rythme de parution ?_

Houlà ! Avant j'aurais dit tous les mois, mais maintenant c'est quand le chap est fini, parce que bien que j'ai terminé ma formation, je travaille tout le temps et j'ai encore moins de temps qu'avant enfin de compte snif snif, alors mes fics passe un peu en second plans en ce moment. Mais bon, si vous êtes patient (chose que je ne suis absolument pas), ben vous verrez sûrement le prochain chap avant Noël (enfin j'espère).

_Les esprits de la forêt seraient-ils pris dans Princesse Mononoké ?_

Ben non. Pourquoi ? Ils viennent directement des histoires que me contait ma mère quand j'étais petite.

_Est-ce que je fais du grec ?_

Pas du tout ! J'ai juste un dico très complet lol

_Quel période recouvre SH ?_

L'été de Harry, avant son entrée en 6ème année.

_Qu'est-ce que Harry va suivre un entraînement spécial, comme dans VT ?_

Harry suivra un entraînement spécial beaucoup plus intensif que dans VT. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour cela que je suis obligée de couper ma fic en 2, ou sinon c'est vraiment trop long.

_Y aura-t-il des changements pour les couples ? _

Non. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aime pas énormément le couple Harry/Ginny, mais je le garde. Tout d'abord parce que c'est l'un de mes couples préférés, ensuite parce que à ce stade-là, il m'est tout simplement impossible de changer (vous comprenez j'ai déjà le nom de leur enfants, alors bon). Pour les autres couples aussi pas de changements: Ron/Hermione, Hadès/Midoline…

_Combien de chapitre pour SH ?_

Pour l'instant, j'en ai prévu 11. Mais ce chiffre peut augmenter.

_Combien de Protecteur à Harry ? _

Ils sont aux nombres de 10. 6 ont déjà été présenté. Pour ceux qui ont lu VT, vous connaissez déjà un 7ème. Il ne vous en reste donc plus que 3 à découvrir.

_Quel rôle à Elendil ?_

Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, sauf qu'il aura beaucoup d'influence sur Harry et ses choix par la suite.

_Que signifie Sanna ? _

Sanna veut dire le lys en hébreu.

_Qui est le valéon de Harry ? _

Haha… à votre avis ?

_Harry aura-t-il toujours le pouvoir de Post-connection ? _

Oui. Vu l'importance de ce pouvoir dans ma fic, il est même impensable qu'il ne l'ai plus. Et pas seulement pour les visites à son père.

_Est-ce que je vais garder mes anciens personnages comme Midoline ou Hadès ? _

Oui. Il est absolument hors de question que je les supprime (du moins pas avant un certain temps, héhéhé). Tous les personnages de VT que j'ai inventé seront présent dans SH, cependant leur rencontre avec Harry changera peut-être pour certain. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, Hadès, Midoline, Darias, Noironde et tous les autres seront toujours là. Je ne conçois même pas ma fic sans eux.

_SH est une amélioration de VT ou un fic totalement différente ?_

C'est une amélioration, mais vu ce que je veux en faire, il y aura tout de même pas mal de différence entre les deux versions. Enfin de compte, comme je l'ai expliqué à Mili et Vanou, VT est une sorte de squelette qui me sert à écrire SH. Cependant, il y aura des chapitres totalement nouveaux qui ne faisaient absolument pas partie de l'ancienne version. En plus SH ne reprend que les chapitres concernant les vacances de Harry, c'est-à-dire juillet-août. C'est plus une sorte de prolonge à ma trilogie qu'une véritable fic. Mais comme VT serait beaucoup trop long avec les vacances d'été de Harry, j'ai décidé de la couper en deux.

_Est-ce que je veux absolument tout réécrire ? _

Oui! Je comprends parfaitement que cela vous énerve que je refasse tout. Mais, il se trouve que je ne peux vraiment plus concevoir la suite de ma fic sans les modifications que je veux faire. L'ancienne version ne m'inspire tout simplement plus (je dirais même plus: c'était devenu une corvée de l'écrire à un moment.), même si je connaissais déjà toute l'histoire (c'est peut-être là tout le problème enfin de compte). Avec la nouvelle version je vais pour non seulement intégrer de nouveaux personnages qui seront très important pour la suite, mais aussi changer certaines choses qui ne m'avaient pas réellement plu dans l'ancienne version. L'histoire sera plus cohérente selon moi et je pense qu'elle vous plaira plus (les review que j'ai reçu pour le premier chapitre de SHsont plutôt très encourageantes). Bien sûr, je fais de mon mieux pour mettre les chapitre réécris le plus vite possible, car je comprends bien votre frustration. Moi-même je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais si Alohomora décidait de réécrire toute sa fic! (petit bon dieu, faites qu'elle ne prenne pas exemple sur moi!).

* * *

**LES PERSONNAGES**

**1) Ceux de JKR**

A) Les ados.

Harry Potter : le héros ou le survivant si vous préférez.

Ron Weasley : meilleur ami de Harry et complice de tous les crimes.

Hermione Granger : meilleure amie de Harry, l'intello du groupe.

Ginny Weasley : petite sœur de Ron.

Luna Lovegood : surnommée Loufoca, elle est très étrange. Elle dit voir des choses que les autres ne voient pas.

Neville Londubat : timide camarde de Harry, il prend de l'assurance au contact du trio.

B) L'Ordre du Phénix

Albus Dumbledore : fondateur de l'Ordre et directeur de Poudlard.

Abelford Dumbledore : frère de Albus, propriétaire de la Tête du Sanglier

Minerva McGonagall

Severus Rogue

Tous les Weasley

Remus Lupin

Rubeus Hagrid

Alastor Maugrey

Emmeline Vance

Hestia Jones

Nymphodora Tonks

Elphias Doge

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Sturgis Podmore

Dedalus Diggle

C) Voldemort et ses Mangemorts

Voldemort (Tom Jedusor) : le méchant de l'histoire.

Lucius Malefoy : père de l'ennemi de toujours de Harry, Draco Malefoy. Lucius est à Azkaban.

Narcissia Malefoy : épouse de Lucius et mère de Draco.

Bellatrix Lestrange : plus fidèle partisan de Voldemort, c'est une timbrée. Elle a tué Sirius et les parents de Neville.

**2) Mes miens** (celui ou celle qui y touche sans ma permission est mort, compris ?)

A) Le Clan Potter

a - Le Conseil des Douze :

_- Les deux Sages, conseiller du maître :_

Sage Ying

Sage Yang

_- Le Trium Portectora, les gardes du corps du maître :_

Midoline, l'Elfe-Salvatrice : une elfe très maraudeuse qui défend l'âme de Harry

Hadès, le Vampire-Guerrier : un vampire très peu bavard qui défend le corps de Harry.

Darias, l'Esprit-Protecteur : l'esprit renfermé dans la Bague de l'Héritier, elle défend l'esprit de Harry.

_- Le Trium Judicaere, les juges des Épreuves d'admission : _

Noironde de Risèd, Fée Majeur des Rêves et Illusions : une fée très bizarre, elle défend le valéon de Harry.

Silf, l'Aguil, Maître de Temps et de l'Espace : c'est un serpent capable de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace. Il est le dernier de sa race, Serpentard ayant exterminé son peuple.

Médéryc de Sarfat, Gardien des Trésors et des Secrets : il ne semble pas beaucoup aimer Harry, bien qu'il défende ses intérêts contre les opportuns.

b - La Garde Spéciale de Havenfield : se sont tous des elfes.

Aracàno, capitaine de la garde

Eldalòtë, capitaine en second.

Elemmìre

Fëanàro

Ñolofinwë

Russandol

Turucàno

Elendil : atteint de mutisme la plupart du temps, il est notamment le maître d'arme de Harry.

c - Personnel de Havenfield : se sont de véritables elfes de Kandias, ils ont tous prit un nouveau nom en arrivant sur terre.

Walter alias Torengaliel : majordome, il est aussi le Sélecteur des Épreuves d'admission (il décide si un scellé est prêt à recevoir son héritage magique) et guide Harry dans son rôle de chef.

Martha : gouvernante, et accessoirement terreur des en jupon.

Harold : valet personnel de Harry, un peu moue, il a l'air de toujours dormir.

Naguer et Alpoïs : les valets de chambre, sous les ordres de Harold

Daisy, Cety, Falda, Miron et Blanche : les elfes qui s'occupaient de la propreté des lieux, sous le commandement de Martha

Gasper : le Cuisinier-en-chef

Nikoïs et Bevanda : aides cuisiniers de Gasper

Filopin : le Chef-jardinier

Porcios et Garder : aides de Filopin.

Waldoth : le Chef-écuyer.

Arbros et Lyzet : 2 aides de Waldoth

d - Les autres :

Luciole, l'Esprit de la Glycine et la Gardienne des Dons : elle est le Trésor Cachée, gardienne de la magie de chaque Potter scellé.

Verya : licorne de Harry, apparemment elle a un lien particulier avec Harry.

Nore : bras droit de Médéryc

Caprice : fée de la cascade, aussi étrange de Noironde

Mooj : le Grand Gourou des Maraudeurs, petite taupe très farceuse, s'entend à merveille avec Midoline

Les Balbades : petite créatures à l'allure d'enfant très espiègles.

B) Les autres

Lédolline, Reine de Kiandas, monde des elfes d'Orphice

Grasp, roi d'Eurt, royaume des nains d'Orphice

* * *

**III. LEXIQUE  
**

Havenfield : c'est la demeure ancestrale des Potter. Au début, je l'ai appelé Godric's Hollow, mais ça me pose problème pour la suite, alors j'ai changé. Mis à part le nom, la maison ne change pas.

Ahez Aouregen Ary : c'est le Sceptre Astrale de Harry, sa pierre a illuminé la naissance de Harry. Le sceptre à fusionner avec la baguette de Harry pendant la Cérémonie du Sacre.

Gène Dõ : gène magique qui conserve les dons magiques.

Post-connexion : la capacité de voir le passé à travers la mémoire d'un être, d'un lieu ou d'un objet.

Magie spirituelle : elle regroupe l'irdonâlé (occlumancie), la nodrâcié (legilimancie), la cienomâné (télépathie) et l'aciâromé (manipuler les données cérébrales). Les détenteurs de ce don sont les spirites.

Double Vision : don qui permet de percevoir l'aura de tout ce qui possède de la magie. Ces détenteurs sont des Visionnaires.

Gaïa : nom de la Terre

Amias : source de la magie

Runya : l'emprunte génétique de la magie.

Ulya saïrina : le flux magique

Hroandil : le corps astral de la magie.

Ara : l'aura de la magie


	2. Les Dursley dans le monde magique

_Il était fatigué. Cela faisait des heures qu'il courrait… Pourquoi courrait-il ? …Il essayait de rattraper quelqu'un. Qui ?… _

_Il ne savait pas… Il ne savait plus…Pourquoi courir derrière une personne dont on ne savait même pas le nom ?… _

_Il devait s'arrêter. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait s'arrêter mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Elles avançaient, pas après pas. _

_Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'aider… Papa… Maman… Sirius… Sirius ?… Il savait maintenant qui il essayait de rattraper. Son parrain, Sirius Black, mort quelques semaines plus tôt. _

_Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, à tout prix. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse encore. Il fallait qu'il le prévienne du danger._

_- Sirius, ne vas pas par-là, cria-t-il à plein poumon. Ou sinon, tu vas mourir !_

_Mais il ne l'entendit pas et continuait à s'éloigner de lui. Malgré ses efforts, il lui échappait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. A chaque fois qu'il avançait d'un pas, il avait l'impression que sa cible en faisait dix. _

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le rejoindre ? Il en avait tellement envie. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de si grave pour que les personnes qu'il aime, disparaissent à chaque fois ?_

_Soudain, quelque chose lui attrapa les pieds. Il s'étala de tout son long par terre. Se redressant, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui l'agrippait et poussa un cri d'horreur devant la chose qui se tenait à ses pieds. _

_Un visage d'une blancheur de craie, des yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, un nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, comme les serpents… Voldemort…_

**xxx**

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas avec le Mage Noir, mais chez les Dursley, au 4, Privet Drive. Il respira profondément plusieurs fois pour essayer de calmer un peu les battements de son cœur. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit de sa respiration s'éleva dans le silence qui l'enveloppait.

Une fois calmé, il alluma la lumière et chaussa ses lunettes rondes. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans sa petite chambre. Celle-ci n'était composée que d'une vieille armoire qui se fermait mal, d'une table en bois qui lui servait de bureau et de son lit. Cependant, quelques uns de ses effets personnels auraient pu éveiller la curiosité d'une personne étrangère à la maison.

En effet, on pouvait voir une magnifique chouette au plumage blanc endormie dans une cage ouverte, près d'elle, des livres, où les images s'animaient, étaient ouverts sur le bureau, ainsi que des plumes et de l'encre, une poupée grandeur nature vêtue d'une tenue de duel. Mais pour les personnes appartenant au même monde que lui, tout cela était parfaitement normal.

Harry Potter était un sorcier. Il l'avait découvert cinq ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Depuis, il étudiait la magie et en septembre prochain, il entamerait sa sixième année.

En attendant, il passait les vacances chez les Dursley, la seule famille qui lui restait. Harry détestait vivre chez eux mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il avait tout juste un an, tués par le même Mage Noir qui hantait ses rêves. Voldemort.

Il ferma rapidement les yeux, comme pour chasser l'image de son ennemi de toujours. Mais rien n'y fit. Il avait toujours le visage hideux en tête. Harry n'avait pas peur de Voldemort, bien que celui-ci ait déjà tenté de le tuer à plusieurs reprises depuis sa naissance. Il l'avait combattu suffisamment de fois pour se guérir de ce sentiment. Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était cette capacité qu'avait le Mage Noir de lui prendre les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Tout d'abord ses parents, puis son parrain, Sirius Black.

Un sentiment de culpabilité le submergea en se rappelant les circonstances de la mort de son parrain. Celui-ci était venu sauver Harry qu'il croyait en danger, et était tombé dans un piège. Il avait disparu purement et simplement derrière un voile, sous les yeux de Harry. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

Harry y repensait tout le temps depuis qu'il était chez les Dursley. Il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort. S'il n'avait pas été si facilement maniable, s'il n'avait pas encore une fois voulu jouer les héros, s'il n'était pas tombé dans un piège grossier, s'il était resté sagement dans son lit au lieu d'aller au Ministère de la magie ; Sirius serait encore de ce monde.

Harry se rendait malade avec ces 'si'. Parfois, il y pensait tellement qu'il avait de violentes migraines. Les nuits blanches qui s'accumulaient à cette torture mentale n'arrangeaient pas son état d'esprit. Il avait beaucoup de mal à dormir, rêvant sans cesse de son parrain.

Poussant un soupir, il se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. Il repensa à sa vie depuis qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier. Celle-ci avait beaucoup changé. Avant, il avait toujours été le souffre douleur de Dudley, son affreux cousin. A l'école, personne ne voulait devenir son ami car tout le monde savait que la bande à Dudley le détestait. Il était petit, maigre et mal fagoté. Mais cela avait changé.

A Poudlard, il s'était fait ses premiers amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il avait vécu les plus beaux instants de sa vie en leur compagnie, mais aussi les plus douloureux. Il avait rencontré Voldemort pour son plus grand déplaisir et avait survécu à tous les plans machiavéliques du Mage Noir. _Le Survivant_. N'était-ce pas son surnom ?

Il avait fait la connaissance des deux plus grands amis de ses parents, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Ainsi que celle de Peter Pettigrow, un sale rat dégoûtant qui avait rallié les partisans de Voldemort et donné les parents de Harry à celui-ci quinze ans plus tôt. C'est ainsi que Harry avait su la vérité sur la disparition de Lily et James Potter.

Toutes ces rencontres, toutes ces aventures avaient beaucoup changé l'adolescent. Tout d'abord physiquement. Il avait gagné en centimètres et en muscles à force de jouer au Quidditch - le sport préféré des sorciers -, de se battre pour rester en vie et grâce à l'entraînement quotidien auquel il se soumettait depuis le début des vacances. Cependant, il restait encore petit et mince pour son âge, ce qui le complexait énormément.

Harry possédait aussi un fort caractère. Il ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds. Faut dire qu'entre Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi au collège et Rogue, le professeur des Potions de Poudlard, l'adolescent se devait d'avoir du répondant. En effet, ces deux-là ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui pourrir la vie.

Harry avait eu sa revanche sur Malfoy en envoyant son père à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Les journalistes sorciers s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie, traînant sans honte le 'noble' nom des Malfoy dans la boue. Le serpentard l'avait menacé en juin dernier, lui promettant lentes agonies et cuisantes humiliations pour son acte scandaleux. Harry n'avait fait que railler cette menace, ayant un adversaire beaucoup plus dangereux que Draco Malfoy à abattre.

Quant à Rogue… Harry préférait ne pas penser à lui car à chaque fois que le visage blafard et froid du professeur des Potions s'affichait devant ses yeux, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : prendre sa baguette et l'effacer d'un _Avada_. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné son rôle dans la disparition de son parrain. Si avant Harry pouvait à peine le supporter, là, l'homme l'exécrait tant que ça lui démangeait de lui jeter un très long _Endoloris_ suivit d'un _Avada_. Harry abhorrait Rogue à tel point que parfois cette haine lui faisait peur.

Depuis juin dernier, Harry éprouvait une colère violente lorsqu'il était question de la Chauve-souris comme la plupart des élèves appelaient Rogue. Une fois, alors qu'il se martyrisait encore avec des 'si' vénéneux, le nom 'Rogue' avait soudain surgit dans ses sombres pensées, sans qu'il y prenne garde. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il avait tout simplement brisé son lit en deux en y donnant un coup de pieds d'une violence inouïe. Il était resté interdit en comprenant que sa rage avait libéré sa magie qui avait décuplé la force de son coup.

Cette violence incrustée en lui, lui faisait peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et de faire du mal à ses amis, par inadvertance, dans l'un de ses moments de folie. Une autre chose qui l'effrayait, c'était cette envie de meurtre qui lui brûlait le cœur, nourrit par les flammes de la vengeance. Il voulait voir Rogue gisant au sol, son corps blafard sans vie. Il avait même planifié quelques plans infaillibles pour se débarrasser de Rogue dès que la guerre serait finie, s'ils étaient encore de ce monde bien sûr.

Il était toujours affolé en se rendant compte que ses plans n'étaient pas une plaisanterie pour lui, qu'il y pensait sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas devenir un être froid et cruel seulement motivé par la vengeance. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue ait un tel pouvoir sur lui. S'il devait changer, ce serait parce qu'il l'aurait décidé et non parce qu'il se serait laissé contrôler par la haine. Et puis, il ne devait pas oublier que le principal fautif de la mort de Sirius n'était autre que lui-même.

Soudain, le bruit d'un objet tapant contre sa vitre l'arracha à ses pensées. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre avant que les Dursley ne soient réveillés par le boucan. Il eut à peine le temps de se baisser pour éviter de se prendre en pleine tête la petite boule de plumes grises, qui entrait comme une fusée dans la pièce. C'était Coquecigrue, plus connu sous le nom de Coq, le hibou de Ron. Refermant la fenêtre, il apostropha l'apprentie facteur.

- Calme-toi ! Tu vas réveiller les autres !

Coq virevoltait dans tous les sens, avec son enthousiasme habituel, empêchant ainsi Harry de prendre le courrier qu'il devait livrer. Soudain, un cri perçant retentit dans la pièce. C'était Hedwige, la chouette de Harry. Coq se calma aussitôt, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent. Seule sa chouette avait le don de freiner l'excitation de cette puce volante. Le petit hibou alla se percher près d'Hedwige comme pour la saluer. Le jeune sorcier en profita pour décrocher le petit bout de parchemin attaché à la patte de Coq. Il le déplia et le lut.

_**Salut Harry,**_

_**Ca y est ! Dumbledore a enfin accepté que tu viennes passer l'été chez nous. Je suis super content ! Papa vient te chercher le 31 juillet, à 10 h du mat. Il va envoyer un hibou aux moldus. Alors sois prêt ! On t'attend tous avec impatience, même Hermione. **_

_**Elle est arrivée il y a deux jours et elle a déjà fait tous ses devoirs de vacances ! Le pire c'est qu'elle m'a obligé à faire les miens ! Quelle horreur ! J'ai tellement réfléchi que je me demande comment j'arrive à t'écrire ! Pitié sauve-moi de cette folle !**_

_**Elle arrive ! Je te laisse car si elle lit ma lettre, elle serait capable de me transformer en crapaud !**_

_**Ton ami **_

_**Ron **_

_**P.S : Georges et Fred ont enfin ouvert leur magasin de farces et attrapes !**_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier et vit que le 31 juillet était dans deux jours. Sa bonne humeur lui revint d'un coup.

_Plus que deux jours à les supporter_, pensa-t-il.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur les lèvres de Harry imaginant Ron contraint de faire son travail scolaire alors qu'on était qu'à la moitié des vacances. Hermione avait toujours été la première de la classe. Les seules matières où elle était moins forte, étaient les cours de vol et celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors que Ron et Harry, sans être les derniers, avaient un niveau bien en-dessous d'elle.

Son sourire se fit plus malicieux à la pensée des jumeaux Weasley. Cela faisait des années que Georges et Fred Weasley voulaient ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils avaient passé tous leurs étés à préparer les futurs articles qui orneraient leur magasin. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils fabriquaient dans leur chambre, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley le découvre deux ans plus tôt et leur interdit formellement d'en faire davantage. Mais cela ne les avait pas arrêtés. Harry en était bien content.

A l'idée de quitter enfin la maison des Dursley, le jeune sorcier sentit la joie envahir son cœur. Il avait toujours détesté vivre chez eux. D'ailleurs, il ne rentrait jamais pour les fêtes de Noël. Il préférait rester à Poudlard qu'il considérait comme sa véritable maison, alors que les autres élèves rejoignaient leurs parents avec joie. Même si cet été-ci, son séjour chez son oncle et sa tante avait été plus agréable, Harry avait hâte de les quitter.

Contrairement aux autres étés où les Dursley au grand complet faisaient de sa vie un véritable enfer, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille cette fois-ci. Deux raisons expliquaient leur comportement. Ils redoutaient trop les répercutions de leurs actes si jamais ils maltraitaient Harry.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Remus Lupin, M. Weasley (père de Ron) et Maugrey Fol Œil (Auror à la retraite) avaient donné leur point de vue aux Dursley sur la manière dont ils se conduisaient avec Harry. Son oncle et sa tante avaient eu si peur qu'ils abstenaient de lui faire la moindre remarque. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, ils ne lui disaient plus rien. Seul Dudley avait continué à l'embêter, le raillant sur les pleurs que déclenchaient ses cauchemars. Mais Harry avait vite réglé le problème deux jours seulement après son arrivée au 4, Privet Drive.

Ce jour-là, il avait passé une nuit blanche après un cauchemar vraiment horrible qui l'avait éveillé en sursaut à une heure du matin. De très mauvaise humeur, il n'avait que modérément apprécié la venue d'un hibou six heures plus tard alors qu'il venait à peine de réussir à se rendormir. Cependant, le message de Hermione avait quelque peu amélioré son humeur.

En effet, elle lui annonçait une merveilleuse nouvelle : à cause du retour de Voldemort, le Ministère de la Magie avait fait un nouveau décret disant que les élèves ayant obtenu leur BUSE, pouvaient enfin utiliser la magie en dehors du collège, chose qui était interdite auparavant sous peine de renvoi, pour un sorcier de premier cycle. Hermione lui avait aussi assuré que selon le professeur McGonagall, il avait eu ses BUSE.

Fort de cette bonne nouvelle, Harry s'était levé et était parti se restaurer - chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis son arrivée chez les Dursley -, après sa toilette. Il avait croisé Dudley qui déboulait de sa chambre tel un rhinocéros. Sans faire attention à lui, son cousin l'avait poussé sans ménagement pour passer devant lui.

Harry, qui n'avait que modérément apprécié de se faire bousiller le dos par le mur et les côtes par le gros corps de son babouin de cousin, avait répliqué en lui offrant des oreilles et une queue de cochon. Son cousin ressemblait déjà tant à ce _gracieux_ animal qu'il n'avait eu qu'à ajouter ces deux éléments manquants pour que sa panoplie du parfait petit cochon soit complète.

Son oncle et sa tante avaient été furieux, mais avaient eu trop peur pour accabler Harry. Lorsque celui-ci leur avait annoncé d'un ton joyeux qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie sans représailles, ils étaient passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Son humeur était définitivement demeurée au beau fixe ce jour-là. En tout cas, les Dursley le laissaient en paix depuis.

Le jour où Harry avait reçu son Doubleur d'espace - petite boule avec onze longues touches permettant d'agrandir une pièce pour son entraînement - par hibou de Dumbledore, les Dursley n'avaient rien dit. L'oncle Vernon avait bien fait les gros yeux, la grosse veine de son front devenant violette, prête à exploser, mais il n'avait pas bronché.

Tout comme ils ne disaient strictement rien des va et vient des hiboux qui laissaient plumes et fientes dans toute la maison, ou de la présence d'un mannequin de combat - sorte de marionnette ayant sa propre volonté qui servait pour un entraînement en duel à la baguette, arme ou main nue - déambulant chez eux lorsque Harry partait chez Arabella Figg en oubliant de la désactiver. Chose qu'il essayait tout de même d'éviter car, Trudy, sa poupée d'entraînement, avait failli étrangler Dudley une fois, car celui-ci l'avait insulté. C'était très susceptible un mannequin de combat et légèrement portée sur la doctrine « cogner avant de demander des explications ».

Dumbledore lui avait envoyé ce mannequin lorsqu'il avait fait part de son envie d'apprendre des sorts d'attaque et de défense durant l'été. Depuis le triste épisode du Département des mystères, Harry avait compris qu'il était beaucoup trop faible pour se battre à pied d'égalité avec Voldemort. Il devait donc se mettre au travail dès maintenant s'il voulait avoir une chance de vaincre le sinistre Mage Noir.

Son entraînement était composé d'une séance de jogging tous les matins - sous la surveillance de Tonks qui grâce à son pouvoir de métamorphomage passait inaperçue -, de quelques heures de musculation dans la salle que l'oncle Vernon avait aménagé pour son boxeur de fils, d'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts comme _Agléa_, le sort de Déchiffrage qui lui permettait de comprendre les textes parfois en latin des énormes pavés que lui avait envoyé Hermione, _Agrimonia Eupatoria_, le sort de Cicatrisation, ou encore _Lavandula Officinalis_, le sort contre migraine et maux de tête.

Pour la DFCM, il s'était fait envoyer des tas de livres sur le sujet par Hermione. Mais, il avait vite déchanté. Il n'était pas facile d'apprendre la magie à travers les livres quand il n'y avait pas de professeur pour montrer la voie à suivre, mais il avait tout de même réussi à apprendre quelques sorts utiles (il maîtrisait assez bien le sort de Bourrasque et celui du Dérapage). Et puis, il s'était perfectionné sur les sorts qu'il connaissait déjà, comme l'_Expelliarmus_ ou l'_Impedimenta_.

En tout cas, ne pas réussir à exécuter tous les sortilèges des manuscrits ne l'avait pas empêché de dévorer les livres de Hermione. Ce n'était pas qu'une passion subite pour la lecture ou l'étude avait germé en lui, c'était juste qu'il devait bien s'occuper l'esprit pendant ses longues nuits d'insomnie s'il ne voulait pas encore se torturer avec des 'si'.

- Aïe ! Ca va pas, non ? s'exclama Harry à voix basse, qui venait de se prendre Coq en pleine poire.

Le petit hibou virevoltait autour de la tête du jeune sorcier, tout excité. Harry comprit qu'il attendait sa réponse à la lettre de Ron. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- C'était pas la peine de me frapper, marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Il s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire.

_**Cher Ron,**_

_**C'est noté pour le 31. Je suis impatient de tous vous retrouver, vous me manquez. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, les Dursley me laissent tranquille depuis que j'ai transformé leur fils en cochon.**_

_**Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir la boutique de tes frères ! J'ai pas mal de choses à aller acheter pour rendre la vie impossible à Malfoy et sa bande de basilics.**_

_**Ton ami **_

_**Harry**_

_**P.S : J'espère que Hermione ne t'as pas trop fait travailler car sinon tu ne seras même plus capable de faire une partie de Quidditch avec moi.**_

Il plia le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Coq. Harry avait à peine ouvert la vitre qu'il était déjà partit comme une flèche. Après avoir fermé la fenêtre, le jeune sorcier se recoucha. Il fixait le plafond. Attendant le sommeil, il pensa à tout ce qu'il ferait avec ses amis et un sourire de bonheur étira ses lèvres. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, toujours souriant. Son sommeil fut moins agité cette fois-ci et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au 4, Privet Drive, il fit une nuit complète.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Un grand bruit de vaisselles cassées réveilla Harry, le lendemain matin. Que se passait-t-il ? Dudley qui faisait un nouveau caprice ? Mais en entendant des cris d'horreur, il prit peur. Et si… Il se jeta hors du lit, sortit en trombe de sa chambre, dévala l'escalier et entra comme un fou dans la cuisine, fit un dérapage spectaculaire et se serait rompu le cou s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé de justesse à la poignée de la porte.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui le fit paniquer. La cuisine, si immaculée d'habitude, était dans un état désastreux. La table était cassée en deux, le petit déjeuner était éparpillé par terre et une vitre de la fenêtre était brisée. L'oncle Vernon avait un teint verdâtre, la tante Pétunia tremblait de tout son corps et Dudley se tenait les fesses comme s'il avait peur qu'elles ne se décollent. Harry posa la question la plus évidente dans ce genre de cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous les Dursley tournèrent en même temps la tête vers lui. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas remarqué son entrée fracassante, trop absorbés par… Par quoi ? Harry ne savait que penser devant la mine épouvantée de ses compagnons. Pendant un bref instant, il avait pensé que Voldemort avait débarqué à Privet Drive. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un bout de parchemin aux mains de l'oncle Vernon. Il fronça des sourcils. Il supposait que se devait être la lettre de Mr Weasley les informant de son prochain départ.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui, dans ce message, a bien pu provoquer ce déluge ?_ se demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Les Dursley auraient normalement dû sauter de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. A moins que la pensée des Weasley dévastant encore leur salon ou tentant encore une expérience sur son cousin, n'ait provoqué cette réaction plus que négative au sein de "sa famille". Non… Ca ne pouvait pas être ça… Ils avaient l'air trop terrifié et surtout sous le choc. On aurait presque dit qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que Dudley était un sorcier… Harry pria ardemment Merlin que ce ne soit pas ça !

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, il se dirigea vers son oncle et lui prit le parchemin des mains.

_**Chers Mr et Mme Dursley,**_

_**Comme vous le savez, notre fils est un ami de votre neveu Harry. Nous avons donc pensé, ma femme et moi-même, qu'il pourrait venir passé les vacances chez nous. Le Professeur Dumbledore a donné son autorisation mais à deux conditions : que vous veniez avec lui et que nous séjournions tous dans la maison de campagne d'un de ses amis. Vous êtes donc invités tous les quatre à venir passer vos vacances à Little Home. Je viendrais vous chercher le 31 juillet à 10 h.**_

_**Je vous pris d'agrée mes salutations les plus distinguées.**_

_**Arthur Weasley**_

_**P.S : cette invitation ne peut être refusée et sachez que l'on vous retrouvera où que vous alliez. **_

Alors là, Harry était scié. Que les Dursley viennent passer les vacances avec lui et ses amis ? Entourer des personnes de son monde ? _Le monde magique ?_ Soit Dumbledore faisait une mauvaise blague qui ne faisait rire que lui, soit il était devenu complètement fou. Harry pencha plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte et la referma. Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Mais il est malade ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Lui qui avait pensé se débarrasser des Dursley, voilà que celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor les lui imposait. Ses superbes vacances avec ses amis étaient sans aucun doute gâchées. Décidément Dumbledore avait le don de lui pourri la vie, plus encore que Voldemort !

- Il est hors de question que nous allions chez ces gens ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon tout d'un coup.

- Papa, je veux pas y allerrrrrrrrrrrr ! pleurnicha Dudley, son triple menton tremblant.

_Et ben, il est beau le boxeur champion de Smelting !_ songea narquoisement Harry devant ce spectacle lamentable.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon Dudleynouchet, murmura tante Pétunia, prenant son mammouth de fils dans ses bras. Nous n'allons sûrement pas partir chez ces monstres !

- Vous y êtes obligés, laissa tomber Harry froidement.

- COMMENT CA _« OBLIGES » _? tonna l'oncle Vernon, se levant d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle il était prostré quelques minutes plutôt. CE N'EST PAS UN VIEUX FOU QUI VA ME DICTER MA CONDUITE ! NOUS N'IRONS PAS LA-BAS, UN POINT C'EST TOUT !

- Le _vieux fou_ en question est le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, répliqua calmement Harry. Il a vaincu des personnes beaucoup plus puissantes que toi et sais amener les gens à faire ce qu'il désire. Alors je ne pense pas qu'un moldu en ton genre puisse faire quoique ce soit contre sa volonté.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER SUR CE TON ? rugit son oncle, rouge de rage. JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ICI, ALORS MODERE TES PAROLES !

- Je te ferais juste remarquer que la dernière fois que tu as essayé de t'opposer aux ordres de Dumbledore se fut un échec cuisant, dit ironiquement Harry, nullement impressionné par l'éclat de colère de son oncle.

L'oncle Vernon se rassit, tout d'un coup calmé par le souvenir de l'entrée quelque peu dérangeante de Hagrid, cinq ans plus tôt. Il avait pourtant tenté par tous les moyens en sa possession, d'échapper à ces gens. Il avait voulu empêcher Harry de connaître ce monde totalement irréaliste à ses yeux, mais il avait échoué. Non seulement il devait héberger ce bon à rien chaque été, mais en plus, il devait déployer de considérables efforts pour que son anormalité ne se sache pas.

Voilà qu'aujourd'hui ce vieux sénile avait décidé de les introduire de force dans ce monde bizarre, fait de choses bizarres et composées de gens bizarres. Et il n'avait aucun moyen pour empêcher cela, comme venait de lui rappeler son parasite de neveu par alliance. Il devait encore céder. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Voyant le visage résigné de son oncle, Harry en déduit que celui-ci allait accepter l'invitation. Il espérait seulement qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faire honte devant tous ses amis. Dudley, qui avait apparemment compris la même chose que son cousin, se remit à pleurer de plus belle, ses grosses larmes inondant le chemisier de sa mère.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le dimanche que Harry attendait avec tant d'impatience et d'appréhension, vint enfin. Il était dans la cuisine, assis à la table qu'il avait remise en état, depuis le jour maudit (surtout pour les Dursley) où la lettre de Mr Weasley était arrivée, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Son oncle Vernon était à sa droite, sa tante Pétunia à sa gauche et Dudley face à lui. Personne ne pipait mot. C'était toujours ainsi chaque fois que Harry se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux, depuis qu'il avait offert une magnifique paire d'oreille et une queue de cochon à son cousin. Et la situation avait empiré avec la lettre fatale de Mr Weasley.

Harry beurrait une tartine sous le regard envieux de Dudley qui en était à son quinzième régime et de l'oncle Vernon mis aux mêmes contraintes que son fils par son médecin. Ils fixèrent avec dégoût les petits morceaux de pamplemousse dans leurs assiettes. Tous suivaient les mêmes restrictions alimentaires sauf Harry. D'un, il n'en avait pas besoin, et de deux, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se priver de nourriture parce que Dudley était un vrai ventre sur patte. Sa tante Pétunia mâchonnait sa langue comme d'habitude.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils devraient passer le reste de leurs vacances avec les amis de Harry, les Dursley étaient sur le qui-vive. Ils avaient préparé leurs bagages la veille, vérifiant encore et toujours qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Fallait dire qu'ils en avaient pris des choses ! Apparemment, ils s'étaient donné pour but d'amener avec eux toute leur maison. L'oncle Vernon avait décrété qu'ils ne toucheraient à rien qui viendrait du monde magique durant leur séjour forcé.

Harry poussa un soupir, se demandant pour la centième fois ce qui était passé par la tête de Dumbledore. Le contraindre à supporter les Dursley pendant toutes les vacances. Il se demandait si le directeur ne lui vouait pas une haine féroce derrière ses sourires aimables et ses yeux bleus amusés pour lui infliger une telle épreuve.

Remarquant qu'il avait oublié le chocolat, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche d'un mouvement nonchalant et dit sans prêter attention aux sursauts de ses trois compagnons de table :

_- Accio chocolat !_

La réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre. La tante Pétunia se précipita à la fenêtre pour voir si personne n'avait vu Harry faire son tour de magie ; Dudley avait eu si peur qu'il réussit l'exploit de se cacher sous la table, manquant de renverser le petit déjeuner ; l'oncle Vernon se leva d'un bond, son gros visage ayant pris une affreuse teinte violette, la veine de son front gonflant à la limite de la rupture. Il hurla, en avalant la moitié des mots, tant il s'étranglait de rage :

- COMMENT… FAIRE… BIZARRES… PRESENCE ?! CHAMBRE… SUITE !

Voyant que son neveu continuait de manger sa tartine l'ignorant superbement, Mr Dursley l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, poing levé pour le frapper. L'attitude de l'adolescent avait fait craquer les nerfs du moldu, déjà mis à rudes épreuves par la perspective de passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec des sorciers.

Mais il fut arrêté net dans son geste par le regard glacial que lui jeta Harry. Il devint blême face aux yeux verts frigorifiant qui le fixaient. L'oncle Vernon baissa lentement son point et lâcha son neveu. Ses mains tremblaient de peur devant la dureté qui se reflétait dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Jamais il n'avait vu celui qu'il devait considérer comme son neveu, avec un regard si métallique. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il se rassit sur sa chaise encore frissonnant de peur.

- Pétunia, aide Dudley à se relever, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Sa femme obéit sans rien dire, elle aussi apeurée. Elle eut du mal à sortir son fils de sous la table tellement ce dernier était large. Il avait trouvé le moyen de se coincer entre les quatre pieds du meuble. Sa mère le tira mais cela n'eut pour effet que d'arracher un cri de cochon blessé à Dudley.

- Vernon, viens m'aider ! s'écria tante Pétunia, en nage et paniquée. Le pauvre chéri est bloqué !

- J'arrive ! s'exclama son mari, volant au secours de son fils.

Harry, qui était toujours debout, observa la scène un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Voyant les parents de son cousin tirer celui-ci par les pieds pour essayer de le sortir de sous la table, il faillit s'étouffer de rire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son cousin soit si gros que même l'espace sous la table était trop petit pour lui.

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Sous le regard incrédule de Harry, l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia s'étaient effondrés sur l'armoire à vaisselle, qui avait basculé sous leurs poids. Assiettes, plats et services à thé s'étaient fracassés sur le sol en un bruit sinistre.

Dans leur précipitation pour esquiver le meuble et son contenu, les deux adultes se prirent les pieds dans une chaise qui traînait par là et s'étalèrent par terre, les chaussures de Dudley toujours en main. Le corps massif de son mari avait littéralement aplati celui de la tante Pétunia. Le pire c'était que malgré leur effort, leur fils n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

C'en était trop pour Harry qui dut se casser trois côtes en essayant de retenir son hilarité. Mais il ne put se contrôler davantage et éclata de rire, oubliant d'un coup que son oncle avait failli le frapper quelques instants plus tôt. Tout ça à cause d'un simple sort d'attraction. Harry préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait lorsque les Dursley seraient entourés de Weasley & Co.

Oncle Vernon se releva péniblement, rouge de rage devant l'hilarité de son neveu. Mais il avait encore en tête le regard glacial que celui-ci lui avait jeté quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui lui fit ravaler les insultes qui lui montaient à la gorge.

Avec son cousin coincé entre les pieds de la table, sa tante encore assommée par le poids de son mari et son oncle dont le visage était si rouge qu'on aurait dit une énorme boule de feu, Harry ne réussit pas à reprendre son sérieux.

Oncle Vernon essaya de ranimer sa femme mais sans succès, pendant que son fils chialait toujours sous la table. C'était d'un burlesque impayable et Harry en profita bien. Il n'avait pas tant ri depuis que le faux Maugrey Fol Œil avait transformé Draco Malfoy en fouine et l'avait balancé dans les airs.

Pour les remercier de ce spectacle digne des plus grands chapiteaux de cirque, Harry décida de porter secours à son cousin malgré son envie de prolonger un peu le supplice de Dudley. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à retrouver son calme, mais y parvint tout de même. Pointant sa baguette vers la table, il dit :

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_

Mais Harry resta stupéfait devant le résultat de son sort. Les pommes d'amour de Dudley, qui ressemblaient plus à des pastèques qu'à des pommes selon Harry, avaient si bien enrobé les pieds de la table que son cousin fut soulevé en même temps que le meuble. Voyant son fils chéri dans les airs, la tante Pétunia se redressa d'un coup comme piquée par une guêpe, en poussant un petit cri étranglé. L'oncle Vernon eut un hoquet d'horreur et se tourna furieux vers Harry qui s'était à nouveau écroulé de rire.

- FAIS… DESCENDRE… SUITE… ! réussit à articuler l'oncle du jeune sorcier.

- Mon Dudleynouchet, murmura tante Pétunia les yeux écarquillés d'épouvante.

- C'… bon… je… occupe…, parvint à dire Harry qui s'étranglait de rire.

Il ne sut jamais comment il avait réussi à prononcer le sort de Décoincement tant il était secoué de rire. Mais les pieds de la table furent enfin libérés des pastèques de graisse de Dudley, au grand soulagement de tous. Harry remit la pièce en ordre dans un excès de générosité, évitant ainsi à sa tante de ramasser les morceaux de vaisselles éparpillées sur le sol. Dudley parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes, il ressemblait vraiment à un gros cochon dans cette position.

_J'ai bien envie de lui redonner ses oreilles et sa queue_, pensa Harry pouffant aux larmes.

Tante Pétunia attrapa son fils et le serra dans ses bras avec force pour le consoler à grand renfort de sobriquets ridicules. L'oncle Vernon s'était assis sur une chaise. Il tremblait de rage contenue, jetant de mauvais regards vers Harry comme si tout était de sa faute. Le moldu savait qu'il devait remercier son neveu pour avoir secouru son fils, mais il préférait se trancher la gorge plutôt que de dire un seul mot de gratitude à l'adolescent.

Harry se remit à table, essayant de rester imperturbable, mais c'était chose impossible avec le spectacle que lui offrait sa tante et son cousin, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il entreprit de tartiner un morceau de pain, tâche très difficile alors que ses doigts tremblaient, comme tout son corps, sous les efforts qu'il déployait pour ne pas rire. Au bout d'un quart d'heure qui parut à Harry une éternité, ils se relevèrent enfin et s'installèrent à nouveau à table pour continuer le petit déjeuner comme si de rien.

Harry toussa pour cacher un nouvel éclat de rire qui le prit subitement alors qu'il se demandait comment son cousin avait fait pour entrer sous la table, alors qu'ils avaient eu toutes les peines du monde à l'en sortir. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Son oncle Vernon se leva de toute sa taille, rouge de rage.

- QUAND VIENNENT-ILS TE CHERCHER ? rugit-il, une veine grossissant sur son front à la limite de l'explosion, oubliant qu'il faisait parti du voyage.

- Dans deux heures, parvint à dire Harry, sans savoir comment.

- ET BIEN, VIVEMENT QU'ILS ARRIVENT ! hurla-t-il.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama le jeune sorcier en riant. Surtout que vous venez avec moi. Vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir les joies du monde des sorciers.

- QUE… ?

L'oncle Vernon s'étrangla une nouvelle fois devant tant d'impudence et au rappel de son futur séjour chez ces gens qui lui faisaient si peur. Il sortit en trombe de la cuisine laissant sa femme et son fils hébétés. Ils entendirent la porte de son bureau claquer violemment. Eberlués, la tante Pétunia et Dudley fixèrent Harry qui avait osé défier son oncle sans crainte de représailles. L'adolescent se contenta de leur jeter un regard moqueur avant de reprendre son petit déjeuner.

**xxx**

Harry vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Une fois sa tâche finie, il descendit au salon pour attendre Mr Weasley. A son entrée, son oncle avala son thé de travers, sa tante mâchonna sa langue avec plus de vigueur et Dudley alla se recroqueviller près de sa mère - chose que Harry pensait son cousin incapable de réaliser vu sa corpulence.

- Que fais-tu ici ? l'apostropha Vernon.

- J'attends le père de Ron, répondit tranquillement Harry en s'installant dans le sofa que son cousin venait d'abandonner.

- Il arrive à quelle heure ? souffla bruyamment son oncle, furieux du sans-gêne du jeune sorcier.

- Dans cinq minutes, répliqua Harry regardant sa montre avec indifférence.

- Pourquoi ne l'attends-tu pas dehors ? aboya le moldu de plus en plus en colère.

- Parce qu'il va sûrement prendre la voix normale pour les sorciers, répondit l'adolescent avec un ton d'évidence.

- NE PRONNOCE PAS CE MOT CHEZ MOI ! rugit l'oncle Vernon, se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

Son visage vira au rouge, ses petits yeux jetaient des éclairs et une vaine menaçait d'exploser sur son front. Tante Pétunia avait, comme d'habitude, couru vers la fenêtre pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien entendu. Dudley essayait de se cacher derrière le sofa où était assise sa mère quelques secondes plus tôt, chose au combien impossible, vu qu'il était plus large que le meuble.

Harry se contenta de jeter un regard amusé à la scène, certes devenue coutumière mais toujours aussi drôle. C'était surtout les tentatives désespérées de son cousin qui l'amusaient le plus. Il se demandait s'il existait quelque chose en ce monde d'assez large pour cacher Dudley. Il remercia le ciel que son cousin n'eut pas l'idée saugrenue de se cacher sous la table basse. Son cœur n'aurait pas survécu à un nouveau fou rire.

Oncle Vernon était toujours debout en face de Harry, irradiant de colère contenue. Mais il n'osait rien faire, sa peur étant plus forte que sa rage, ce qui paraissait difficile à croire lorsqu'on voyait son visage. Au lieu de tabasser son neveu comme il en avait envie, il hurla :

- NE ME DIS PAS QU'ILS VONT ENCORE DETRUIRE MA MAISON ?

Harry esquissa un petit sourire qui fit oublier à l'oncle Vernon toutes ses craintes. Alors qu'il s'avançait menaçant vers son neveu, il percuta de plein fouet Mr Weasley, le professeur Lupin et Maugrey Fol Œil, qui avaient apparemment transplané pour venir les chercher.

Vernon s'écroula sur Arthur Weasley. Tous deux tombèrent aux pieds de Harry, détruisant la table basse, au passage. Remus Lupin fut envoyé sur Pétunia, toujours près de la fenêtre qui fut brisée bien évidement. Maugrey Fol Œil réussit à limiter la casse de son côté, et n'atterrit qu'assis sur un fauteuil.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. La première minute de surprise passée, Harry dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cependant tout envie de s'esclaffer le quitta lorsqu'il vit le père de Ron suffoquer sous le poids de son oncle. D'un bond, il alla lui porter secours. Poussant son oncle sur le côté pour dégager Arthur Weasley, Harry s'assura que celui-ci n'était pas mort après s'être pris l'équivalent d'un rhinocéros sur le corps. Il se dit que si sa tante avait survécu à cette épreuve, le père de Ron le pourrait aussi.

Mr Weasley pris de grandes bouffées d'air comme un asmathique. Il respirait difficilement, mais il respirait. C'était l'essentiel. Ron n'allait pas apprécier cette tentative de meurtre.

- Mr Weasley, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, anxieux.

- Je… crois…, répondit-il péniblement, entre deux inspirations.

Aidant le père de son ami à se relever, le jeune sorcier jeta enfin un coup d'œil aux autres pour s'assurer qu'ils s'étaient remis de la collision. Bien qu'ayant l'air un peu sonné, Remus Lupin était déjà debout et essayait galamment d'aider tante Pétunia à se lever.

Maugrey était toujours assis dans le fauteuil et fixait l'oncle Vernon en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à 'jamaisvuunmolduaussitimbré' et 'questcequiluiprenddechargerc ommeuntaurreau'.

Oncle Vernon était toujours allongé sur le sol, sa femme tentant de le ranimer. Dudley était trop occupé à essayer de se cacher pour s'inquiéter du sort de son père. Harry vit son oncle cligner soudain des yeux. Il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il ne savait pas où il était. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et les autres sorciers, il se remit d'un coup debout, retrouvant la mémoire. Voyant son salon dévasté à nouveau, il jeta un regard de serial killer à son neveu. Harry, lui, ne paraissait pas effrayé par son oncle. Au contraire, on avait l'impression qu'il se retenait de pouffer.

_Décidément, oncle Vernon a choisi son jour pour jouer au bowling ! Après tante Pétunia, c'est à Mr Weasley et ses compagnons de lui servir de quille,_ pensa-t-il, l'estomac noué de rire.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix aiguë derrière Harry.

Mme Weasley se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du salon, suivit des ses trois fils, Fred, Georges et Ron et de Tonks – qui arborait pour l'occasion de longues nattes oranges. Vêtue de vêtements moldus, Mme Weasley était toujours aussi petite mais elle était très impressionnante avec ses mains sur les hanches et son regard désapprobateur.

- Rien, Molly ! assura un peu trop vivement son mari. Juste un petit accident.

- Bon, dépêchez-vous de charger les bagages sinon nous serons en retard ! les pressa-t-elle. Tu sais bien que si nous n'arrivons pas à 15 h précise, le professeur Dumbledore enverra des renforts.

A ces mots, tous s'activèrent pour prendre les innombrables bagages des Dursley et la malle de Harry. Même les Dursley se rendirent utile, apparemment galvanisés par l'idée qu'un commando de sorciers vêtus aussi bizarrement que Weasley & Co, puisse débarquer dans leur maison.

Harry suivit Ron qui se dirigeait vers un bus vert pomme garé devant la maison des Dursley. Il vit Arabella Figg discuter avec Elphias Doge – les cheveux toujours aussi argenté – et Kingsley Shacklebolt – plus grand et chauve que jamais –, près du coffre ouvert du bus.

- Bonjour Harry, salua l'aurore avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour, Mr Shacklebolt, répondit le jeune homme, chaleureux.

- Harry, cela fait tellement longtemps ! lança Elphias Doge, tout aussi enthousiaste.

- Bonjour, Mr Doge, salua Harry avec un sourire.

- Oh par pitié ! Ne m'appelle pas _Mr_ Doge ! J'ai l'impression qu'être aussi vieux que mon âge, grimaça le concerné. Elphias suffira amplement.

- Désolé, Mr… euh, Elphias, bredouilla Harry, quelque peu gêné.

- Tu peux l'appeler "Haleine de chien" aussi, se moque Shacklebolt.

Cette suggestion lui valut un coup d'œil mauvais du vieil homme.

- Dis-moi, Kingsley, quel est déjà la peine pour meurtre avec préméditation d'un Auror ? demanda doucereusement Mr Doge.

Shacklebolt fit semblant de réfléchir une seconde avant de dire d'un ton joyeux :

- Baiser d'un _charmant_ Détraqueur, sans passer par la case 'Azkaban', je crois. Pourquoi, tu veux tuer un Auror ? Qui ça ? McBeth ? Oui, j'aurais du m'en douter ! J'ai toujours dit qu'il finirait assassiné dans un marécage nauséabond, celui-là, avec sa langue de vipère.

- Non, je pensais plutôt à un manche à balai noir qui fend le chaudron au monde avec son humour de gnome, rétorqua Elphias Doge, sarcastiquement.

La voix grincheuse de Mrs Figg empêcha Shacklebolt de poursuivre cette joute verbale.

- Quand vous aurez fini, vous pourriez peut-être mettre ses malles dans le coffre.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent comme s'ils avaient totalement oublié leurs présences. Ils rougirent abondamment en leur faisant des sourires d'excuse. Sous le regard menaçant de Arabella Figg, ils baissèrent la tête comme des bambins pris en faute. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse avoir tant effrayante. Mais fort lui tait de constater, qu'à cet instant, Mme Figg fichait une trouille d'enfer avec ses lèvres pincées et son regard noir.

- Vous attendez quoi pour mettre les malles dans le coffre ? Que Fudge ait un cerveau ? s'exaspéra-t-elle encore.

Les deux sorciers s'empressèrent de décharger un Harry et un Ron abasourdis de leurs fardeaux. Mais les malles étaient si lourdes que les deux adolescents durent les aider. Etant dans une rue peuplée de moldus, ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de faire des tours de magie. Ils installèrent malles et paquets dans le coffre qui contenait déjà toute une flopée de bagages. Ils allèrent vers l'avant du véhicule pendant que les autres mettaient le reste des innombrables valises des Dursley. En passant, Harry vit sa tante discuter avec la mère de Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley, ou plutôt son meilleur lèche-bottes. Celle-ci regardait en direction du bus avec une curiosité évidente alors que Pétunia Dursley faisait de son mieux pour paraître à l'aise.

- Ce sont des nouveaux clients de Vernon, mentit sa tante. Ils ont eu la gentillesse de nous inviter dans leur propriété dans le Sud de la France pour le reste de l'été.

- Le Sud de la France, vraiment ? s'extasia Mme Polkiss, avec envie.

Harry roula des yeux en se disant que les Dursley avaient le don pour retourner les situations à leur avantage. Ils seraient partis depuis une heure que tout Privet Drive saurait qu'ils étaient soit-disant parti se dorer au soleil de France.

- Elle est doué pour raconter des bobards, ta tante, constata Ron, presque admiratif.

- Clair, grimaça Harry. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce don est développé, chez les Dursley. Si leurs nez s'étaient allongés à chaque fois qu'ils avaient dit un mensonge pour se faire envier, les oiseaux auraient de nouveaux perchoirs.

Ron pouffa en montant dans le bus. A peine Harry mit-il le pied sur la première marche que Hermione lui sauta au cou au risque de le faire tomber par terre. A une vitesse faramineuse, elle dit d'un trait qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et qu'elle était contente de le revoir, même si elle aurait aimé que ce soit plus tôt.

Harry eut un sourire gêné en serrant maladroitement la jeune fille contre lui. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de familiarité - même si Hermione était sa meilleur amie -, et encore moins aux démonstrations en publique. Par dessus l'épaule de Hermione, il pouvait voir des têtes pressées contre les vitres qui regardaient avec curiosité dans leur direction.

Ginny Weasley lui adressa un sourire amusé, assise sur le fauteuil du conducteur, devinant sa gêne d'être encore le centre de l'attention. Ron, pour sa part, leva les yeux au ciel un rien agacé par la sensiblerie de son amie, en marmonnant que Harry avait, au contraire, eu beaucoup de chance d'échapper à Miss Obsedée-par-les-devoirs-de-vacances-des-autres-alors-qu'ils-ne-lui-ont-rien-demandé. Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'œil noir de Hermione.

- Si vous avez fini vos tendres retrouvailles, vous pourriez peut-être monter dans le bus, suggéra Georges, railleur.

- Pas que nous soyons insensibles, mais l'idée de prendre racine ne nous plait guère, renchérit narquoisement Fred qui était juste derrière Harry.

Virant au rouge pivoine, Hermione libéra Harry et monta prestement dans le bus, non sans avoir incendié les jumeaux du regard. Harry, lui, essaya de son mieux de ne pas paraître embarrassé, mais c'était dur avec Fred et George qui divaguaient derrière son dos de "duels chevaleresques entre deux amis pour conquérir le cœur d'une noble princesse à la tignasse fauve".

Entrant dans l'habitacle, Harry constata avec stupeur que celui-ci était en fait un salon. L'espace était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur, un peu comme la tente magique où il avait dormi durant la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Plusieurs fauteuils et canapés étaient disposés ci et là autour de table basse où des services à thé n'attendaient que des voyageurs à servir. De longs et lourds rideaux en velours étaient tirés sur les vitres. Harry se dit que, décidément, les sorciers avaient une conception bien étrange des intérieurs de bus.

Tout en avançant dans ce singulier décor, il lassa son regard vagabonder avec curiosité. Il vit cinq sorciers assis au fond, habillés à la mode moldue qui regardaient de son côté, leurs tasses fumantes en main. A l'avant, il reconnut Hestias Jones installée sur un canapé près du siège conducteur avec deux autres femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dedalus Diggle discutait avec Sturgis Podmore et un sorcier roux qui ressemblait à Mme Weasley. Harry fit un sourire chaleureux à ceux qu'il connaissait et de timides signes de la tête aux autres.

Harry était quelque peu rassuré de voir les membres de la garde rapprochée qui l'avait escorté au 12 Square Grimmaurd, l'été dernier. Mais il était aussi soucieux du comportement des Dursley à leur égard. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur manquent de respect. Quoique, entourés de sorciers, leurs langues risquaient de ne pas se montrer aussi loquace qu'à l'accoutume... Enfin de compte, Harry avait hâte de voir la réaction des Dursley !

Ron s'écroula sur un canapé bordeaux, alors que Ginny et Hermione se mettaient en face de lui. Harry s'assit à côté de son ami, non sans faire une grimace réticente en remarquant que le meuble était au centre du bus. Il aurait préféré être dans un coin moins exposé où ils n'auraient pas été le point de mire de tous.

Cependant, il oublia bien vite son malaise lorsqu'il vit les yeux exorbités des Dursley, fixant le salon avec incrédulité. Tante Pétunia avec la bouche grande ouverte, oubliant de mâchonner sa langue. Oncle Vernon avait les yeux si écarquillés qu'ils lui sortaient presque des orbites. Quant à Dudley, il se frottait les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Harry se retint à grand peine de rire devant leurs faces sidérées. Il dut même mettre les mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'esclaffer lorsque Maugrey surgit d'un coup derrière les Dursley et leur dit d'une voix grincheuse d'avancer au lieu de jouer les piquets. Ceux-ci sursautèrent violemment avant de s'aventurer dans le salon d'un pas hésitant.

Mme Weasley joua complaisamment les hôtesses et les menèrent à leurs sièges. Mais les visages pâles des Dursley montrèrent qu'ils n'avaient nullement envie de s'installer sur des fauteuils bizarres, fait de matières également bizarres et par des gens tout aussi bizarres. Là encore, il fallut l'aide de Fol Œil pour les décider. Entendant la voix grognon de l'ancien Auror, les Dursley sautèrent presque sur les sièges, les visages gris et les corps tremblant légèrement. Mme Weasley jeta un regard si réprobateur à Maugrey que celui-ci bougonna sur la défensive, en reculant prudemment.

- Quoi ? Ils sont assis maintenant. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Mme Weasley se tourna vers des Dursley au teint fantomatique pour leur proposer une collation. Mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop apeurés pour dire quoique ce soit.

Harry dut se fêler trois côtes en tentant de retenir son rire et détourna les yeux pour avoir plus de succès dans son entreprise. Ron avait le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés sur la table pour cacher son fou rire - mais son corps tressaillant anormalement le trahissait. Ginny s'essuyait discrètement le coin de son œil droit. Hermione, elle, avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour les Dursley, et jetait des coups d'œil désapprobateurs aux jumeaux qui ricanaient ouvertement devant la déroute des moldus. Si la mine réprobatrice de Hermione n'eut aucun effet sur eux, celle de leur mère les fit taire aussitôt.

Lorsque Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin et Elphias Doge montèrent, Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui s'était assis sur le siège conducteur, ferma les portes du bus et démarra. Par la vitre, Harry put voir Arabella Figg leur faire signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, sur le trottoir d'en face. Ils lui eurent à peine le temps de lui répondre que le bus fila à une vitesse vertigineuse dans la rue tranquille de Privet Drive.

Comme le Magicobus, le véhicule montait sur les trottoirs sans heurter aucun obstacle. Cela sidéra les Dursley qui étaient passés au teint verdâtre. Cependant Harry fut bien heureux qu'ils ne soient pas aussi ballottés que dans le Magicobus. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'atterrir sur les genoux d'oncle Vernon qui semblait aux bords du vomissement.

- Tu veux quelque chose, mon petit Harry ? demanda Mme Weasley en lui présentant un plateau rempli de gâteaux et autres friandises.

La gourmandise eut le mérite de lui faire oublier les Dursley. Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Fred, Georges et Ron avaient déjà tendu leurs mains pour se servir. Avec une rapidité qui reflétait une grande pratique, Mme Weasley administra des tapes retentissantes sur les membres coupables en lançant des regards incendiaires à ses fils. Les rouquins se frottèrent le dos de leurs mains en bougonnant dans leurs barbes. Pouffant, Harry prit un gâteau en remerciant Mme Weasley d'une voix aiguë qui n'était sûrement pas la sienne. Les jumeaux ne ratèrent pas cette occasion de se payer sa tête.

- Harry ! l'appela Mr Weasley.

L'interpellé tourna sa tête brune vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

- Je voudrais te présenter certaines personnes, lui annonça le père de Ron, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Harry se leva et vit que les fauteuils avaient changé de disposition. Ils s'étaient rapprochés de lui pour la plupart et étaient tous tournés vers le centre du bus. Ce constat le fit rougir plus que de raison. Il entendit les garçons Weasley se moquaient de lui derrière son dos, ce qui le vexa un peu.

- Tu connais déjà Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Nymphadora Tonks...

La jeune Aurore fit la grimace à l'entente de son prénom détesté.

- ...Elphias Doge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, et Alastor Maugrey, poursuivit Mr Weasley en lui passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules. Laisse-moi te présenter les reste de la garde. Voici Osenain.

Un grand sorcier bronzé aux cheveux bleus électriques, qui avait un anneau au nez. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'Harry, il devait avoir à tout casser le même âge que les jumeaux. Pourtant quelque chose dans les yeux sombres du sorcier lui dit qu'il en avait vu beaucoup plus que son jeune âge ne laissait paraître. Osenain se leva et vint lui serrer la main.

- Enchanté, dit-il en le dévisageant avec curiosité.

- Egalement, répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- Lui, c'est Priamus, enchaîna Mr Weasley.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blé avec un port de tête altier qui lui fit un signe sec de la tête.

- Voici Saphar.

Un sorcier noir avec des tresses où pendouillaient des petites perles jaunes, rouges et vertes et qui portait des lunettes de soleil noires à la monture argentée.

- Brandelis.

Un homme au crâne rasé avec le tatouage d'un ours sur la moitié du visage. Il lui sourit ce qui dévoila une dent en or. Harry lui rendit timidement son sourire.

- Crosselème.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ondulant. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Crosselème. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils étaient blanc et ensuite parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle voyait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

- Eiriol.

Une sorcière qui ne paraissait pas plus âgée que Tonks, aux cheveux châtains coupés très court et qui avait de grandes créoles dorées aux oreilles. Ses yeux bruns étaient doux et chaleureux, mais Harry sentit tous ses poils se hérisser à sa simple vue. Etrange.

- Himura.

Surmontant son malaise, Harry reporta son regard sur un petit sorcier aux longs cheveux d'un roux sombre attachés en queue de cheval, aux yeux d'un bleu marin trouble. Il avait une grande cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue droite et il avait une épée à la ceinture (1).

- Et enfin Abelforth Dumbledore, finit Mr Weasley en désignant un vieil homme grand et mince à l'air revêche.

- Mais vous êtes le barman de _La Tête de Sanglier_ ! s'exclama Harry, étonné.

- Heureux que tu t'en souviennes, dit l'homme avec un sourire amusé, sa physionomie changeant d'une manière saisissante.

Après la première minute de surprise passée, Harry dévisagea avec curiosité celui qu'il savait être le frère du célèbre Albus Dumbledore. Il avait toujours cette imposante barbe grise et ses cheveux, tressés en une longue natte qui lui arrivait au creux du dos, avaient toujours cette couleur poivre assortie à sa barbe. Vêtu d'une manière assez négligée, il n'était pas vraiment l'image que l'on se faisait du frère cadet de Albus Dumbledore.

Rencontrant ses yeux bleus pétillant, Harry se rendit compte qu'il fixait de manière indécente le sorcier. Il rougit abondamment en bafouillant un :

- E-enchanté de vous connaître... enfin, de vous revoir...

- Moi aussi, Harry, dit le vieil homme en lui serrant la main.

Une fois les présentations faites, Harry ne sut que faire. Il avait envie de se rasseoir le plus vite possible pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs posés sur lui. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas paraître grossier en se dérobant ainsi. Mais, il se sentait vraiment idiot à rester planté là en plein milieu du salon. Surtout que Mr Weasley, en pleine conversation avec sa femme au sujet de gâteaux au citron qui auraient disparu, ne lui était d'aucune aide.

Les autres sorciers avaient repris leurs discussions sauf Ableforth Dumbledore, Himura, Osenain et Priamus qui attendaient visiblement qu'il dise quelque chose. Mal à l'aise sous leurs regards scrutateurs, Harry chercha désespérément un sujet de conversation mais n'en trouva pas, et préféra donc fermer la bouche pour ne pas sembler plus idiot qu'il ne le paraissait déjà. Il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas les nouveaux venus et ne savait donc pas de quoi parler avec eux.

- Harry, tu viens ? l'interpella Ron.

Le jeune homme faillit sauter au cou du rouquin pour le remercier de cette intervention.

- Mais non, tu vois bien qu'il veut se faire admirer, Ron, pouffa Fred.

- On peut avoir un autographe ? renchérit Georges.

Ignorant les jumeaux, Harry fit un sourire d'excuse aux sorciers avant de filer littéralement s'asseoir à côté de Ron. Poussant un faible soupir soulagé, il prit part à la conversation qu'entretenaient ses amis sur le nouveau Ministre de la magie.

En juillet, Cornélius Fudge avait été démis de ses fonctions et avait été remplacé par un certain Rufus Scrimgeour. Ce dernier était Chef du Département des Aurores avant sa promotion. Il était également un vétéran de la première guerre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, ce fait devant expliquer la confiance mis entre ses mains.

La première mesure prise par Scrimgeour fut le renvoi des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. A la place, il y avait mis la police sorcière, en attendant de trouver d'autres gardiens. Harry ne pouvait être qu'heureux de cette initiative, se disant que Voldemort aurait bien plus de mal à délivrer ses partisans si les sombres créatures n'étaient pas là pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Après une heure où Hermione lui raconta le reste de l'actualité sorcière, notamment que Fudge avait un inspecteur de la Commission Ministérielle sur le dos pour vérifier quelques transactions plutôt louches - pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas ? - et que Ombrage devait, quant à elle, être entendue devant la cour pour ses méthodes éducatives peu recommandables et sa dangereuse initiative d'envoyer des Détraqueurs à Harry Potter l'an dernier ; ils changèrent de sujet, décidant de laisser de côté les discussions sérieuses pour d'autres plus légères.

Ron et Fred firent une partie d'échecs mais Georges, qui s'était proclamé commentateur officiel du match, n'arrêtait pas de dire des sottises, ce qui ne gênait pas vraiment son frère jumeau, mais agaçait prodigieusement Ron qui n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer. Pendant ce temps, Hermione bombardait Harry de questions sur les sorts qu'il avait appris durant l'été, au grand désespoir de celui-ci qui devait fournir moult détails pour satisfaire la curiosité énervante de la jeune fille. Amusée, Ginny suivit la partie d'échecs tout en jetant des coups d'œil faussement compatissants vers Harry. Mais, elle lui vint tout de même en aide pour tenter de calmer Hermione lorsque Harry lui révéla qu'il avait maîtrisé le sort de Déchiffrage en cinq jours alors qu'elle, il lui en avait fallu huit. Elle harcela Harry pour savoir comment il avait fait, n'écoutant absolument pas Georges qui lui assurait que maîtriser le sort de Déchiffrage en huit jours était un exploit tout de même, ou Fred qui lui certifia que peu de sorciers y arrivaient aussi vite. Il fallut tout le sens de la diplomatie de Ron pour la _calmer_.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'Harry devienne meilleur que toi, il ne faut pas lui envoyer des tonnes de livres ennuyeux que toi seule aime dévorer, conseilla-t-il.

A part cet incident, où Hermione faillit tuer Ron pour sa si subtile remarque, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, jouant aux cartes explosives, aux échecs version sorcier, testant la panoplie de gadgets prototypes qu'avaient apporté Georges et Fred spécialement pour l'occasion. Ils se remplirent le ventre de sucreries sous les yeux envieux de Dudley qui devait se contenter de barres de céleri.

Tout le monde était heureux, riant, discutant, buvant boissons chaudes ou froides et mangeant, alors que le bus engloutissait les kilomètres d'une manière époustouflante. Seul les Dursley n'avaient pas l'air content de leur sort.

Ils faisaient leur possible pour paraître invisible, chose au combien difficile entre Mr Dursley et son fils. Ils sursautaient à chaque tour de magie, se recroquevillaient sur eux-même dès qu'un sorcier - Mme Weasley la plupart du temps - s'approchait d'eux ou leur parlait. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient atteints par la maladie de la tremblote. Ils refusaient tout ce que la mère de Ron leur proposait d'un mouvement de tête plus que ridicule et passaient régulièrement du verdâtre le plus maladif au blanc le plus fantomatique dès que l'un des jumeaux Weasley passait près d'eux.

Harry avait conscience que pour les sorciers présents, les Dursley devaient paraître complètement fous. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil dubitatifs que lui lançaient les autres sorciers de temps à autre. Il comprenait sans peine que cela leur paraissait invraisemblable que ces moldus aux airs d'animal traqué fassent partie de la même famille que lui.

En tout cas, cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir son oncle et sa tante si désorientés. Il avait du mal à ne pas rire lorsqu'il voyait les efforts que faisait sa tante pour empêcher Dudley de toucher une Praline Longue Langue tombée _par mégarde_ de la poche de Fred. A croire qu'il n'avait pas retenu la leçon.

Ils traversaient une vaste campagne où vaches et chevaux se prélassaient paresseusement au soleil, lorsqu'un mouvement sur la gauche attira l'attention de Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils, en regardant de plus près.

Les autres adolescents se pressèrent aussitôt contre la vitre pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Ils virent des formes noires aux grandes ailes venir vers eux à vive allure. Lupin et Maugrey les décollèrent vite fait de là pour les mettre dans leurs fauteuils.

- Attachez vos ceintures ! ordonna sèchement Lupin, alors que les autres adultes s'activèrent.

Les rideaux en velours s'étirèrent d'un coup de baguette de Maugrey. Ils se plaquèrent contre le métal, devenant aussi dure qu'un mur en pierre. Seules quelques fentes laissaient encore passer la lumière du jour.

Harry vit Tonks changer d'apparence et sortir sa baguette, Hestia Jones et d'autres enlevaient leurs capes révélant des tenues de duel. Elphias Doge pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et murmura un sort. Une trappe s'ouvrit aussitôt dans le métal alors qu'un escalier se dépliait d'un coup, assommant presque oncle Vernon assis non loin.

Crosselème, Elphias Doge et Kingsley Shacklebolt - que Remus avait remplacé au volant - montèrent sur le toit sous les yeux exorbitants des Dursley. Harry remarqua que les semelles de leurs bottes avaient de longs crampons. L'escalier se replia aussitôt après le passage du dernier sorcier, et la trappe se ferma dans un claquement sec.

Pendant ce temps, Abelforth Dumbledore avait, à coups de baguette désinvolte, transformé la décoration du bus : les fauteuils inoccupés avaient disparus, les sièges des Dursley avaient glissé près de Harry et ses amis, emportant leurs charges avec eux, quatre mitrailleuses étaient apparues devant les vitres, un dôme en verre vint protéger Harry et ses compagnons toujours paralysés sur leurs sièges.

Himura, Osenain, Eiriol, Brandelis, Priamus et Saphar passèrent par une porte qui s'était matérialisée d'un coup et d'où des… hennissements ? parvenaient. Tonks la fit disparaître dès que Saphar la passa et se posta à l'endroit où elle avait disparu avec Sturgis Podmore.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, Abelforth Dumbledore alla se poster près de Lupin, sa baguette dans une main et des bouts de parchemin rectangulaires dans l'autre pendant que Mr Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones et Alastor Maugrey se mirent aux commandes des mitrailleuses. Fred et Georges, qui avaient perdu leur masque d'amusement perpétuel, faisaient léviter des caisses en métal de l'avant du bus pour les disposer près des cages de munition.

Mme Weasley, la seule membre de l'Ordre à être à l'intérieur du dôme, vérifiait que leurs ceintures étaient bien attachées, avant de les verrouiller du bout de sa baguette en une incantation que Harry eut du mal à entendre tant elle l'avait dit à voix basse. Les Dursley faillirent avoir une attaque lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette dans leur direction, mais la terreur les empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire.

Dans l'esprit d'Harry, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que les formes noires étaient tout sauf amicales. Dans un réflexe, il sortit sa baguette. Ses amis avaient considérablement pâlis, toute curiosité envolée, et firent de même. Mêmes les Dursley comprirent que les ennuis approchaient, car ils se serraient les uns contre les autres et ils tremblèrent de tous leurs corps.

Harry voulut se libérer de sa ceinture mais celle-ci resta coincée. Mme Weasley avisant son geste, lui ordonna d'une voix calme malgré les évènements.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne dois pas détacher ta ceinture, Harry. Elle est ensorcelée et te protègera si un sort t'atteint. Cela vaut aussi pour vous, ajouta-t-elle pour Ron, Ginny, Hermione et les Dursley.

A ces mots, les moldus se cramponnèrent à leurs ceintures comme si elles étaient leur seule chance de salut.

- Tout le monde est à son poste ? demanda Abelforth Dumbledore d'une voix calme malgré la situation.

- OUI !

Au même moment, quelque chose heurta rudement le bus qui tangua dangereusement sur la droite. Allant encore plus vite, le bus se mit à zigzaguer pour éviter les sorts dont Harry entendait les sifflements et les explosions lorsqu'ils touchaient un obstacle. Il vit avec stupeur Maugrey Fol Œil mitrailler des cibles à grand renfort de jurons digne des bas-fonds, tel un personnage de films. Un vacarme assourdissant empli l'habitacle les obligeant à se couvrir les oreilles.

- Mais enfin, à quoi leur servent des mitrailleuses ? hurla Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas de simples mitrailleuses ! cria Mme Weasley par dessus le boucan. Elles ont été modifiée magiquement. Leurs balles sont faites d'une matière spéciale qui transperce tout et elles contiennent un poison non mortel qui paralyse ses victimes pendant plusieurs heures !

Harry vit des rayons se fracasser sur le pare-brise qui devait être protégé par un sort, car ceux-ci rebondissaient dessus et repartaient en une autre trajectoire.

- Nous sommes suivit par des créatures bizarres ! claironna Tonks.

Lupin accéléra encore, donnant de brusques coups de volant à droite puis à gauche sur une route de campagne écharpée. Harry n'était pas sûr que son copieux petit déjeuner survivrait à se traitement... enfin, il fallait déjà que _lui_ survive à cette attaque, après on verrait pour son petit déjeuner !

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Jamais les Chevaliers ne réussiront à en venir à bout tout seul, même s'ils sont très forts, hurla Sturgis Podmore.

- De toute façon, les vaincre n'est pas le but recherché ! déclara Abelforth Dumbledore qui faisait de grands gestes de bras comme un chef d'orchestre.

Cette réponse laissa Harry quelque peu perplexe. Si vaincre les ombres noires n'était pas le but recherché, alors quel était-il ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que faisait le frère de Albus Dumbledore ? Mais il ne put se poser plus de question car le bus fit un brusque écart sur la gauche qui le fit tant tanguer qu'il roula sur deux roues.

Il vit que Hermione avait un mouchoir devant la bouche et que tante Pétunia avait un teint excessivement verdâtre. Ron se cramponnait aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, tout comme l'oncle Vernon qui paraissait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Ginny avait fermé les yeux et se mordait sauvagement la lèvre inférieure. Dudley agrippait la main de sa mère, la serrant à l'en casser. Lui-même ne devait pas être beau à voir. Bref, ce n'était pas la joie.

Les sorciers debout avaient des bottes à crampons qui les collaient littéralement au sol, ce qui leur permit de ne pas s'étaler par terre. Le bus revint sur ses quatre roues non sans secousses violentes qui firent couiner Dudley et gémir oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia s'étant évanouie depuis peu. Fred et Georges faisaient apparaître des caisses de munitions dès qu'il en manquait, alors que les tireurs canardaient allègrement leurs cibles.

Un bruit mat accompagné d'une secousse leur apprit que quelque chose s'était posée sur le toit. Levant les yeux en l'air, Harry vit des empreintes de deux gros pieds dotés de griffes monstrueuses déformés le plafond. Une deuxième secousse leur apprit qu'autre chose venait de se poser sur le toit. Harry eut la vague impression d'entendre des hennissements.

Des sons de combat retentirent dans l'habitacle en plus de ceux des mitrailleuses qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir manquer de munitions. A travers les fentes, Harry pouvait voir les diverses couleurs lumineuses des sorts jetés - surtout vert.

Tout d'un coup, Crosselème traversa le plafond et le dôme pour atterrir sur les genoux d'un Ron quelque peu surpris qui en oublia son envie de vomir pour un instant. Un rayon vert suivit le même chemin qu'elle, laissant un trou dans le plafond. Mais il buta contre le dôme et dévia de trajectoire, frôla l'oreille droite de Maugrey - qui en siffla de mécontentement - et fit un autre trou dans la carcasse du bus.

Crosselème se releva, fit un sourire d'excuse à Ron, et sauta tout en criant _Jump_. Elle bondit vers le plafond qu'elle traversa sous les yeux stupéfait d'Harry, ses amis et les Dursley.

- Mais, comment... ? souffla Hermione à travers son mouchoir blanc toujours plaqué sur la bouche.

- C'est une Métamorphomage ! cria Molly Weasley en voyant leurs têtes sidérées.

- Une Métamorphomage ? répéta Hermione, perplexe, qui en avait oublié les zigzagues dérangeant du bus. Je croyais que leur pouvoir était de changer d'apparence à volonté ?

Harry se demandait comment Hermione faisait pour penser à avoir des explications sur les Métamorphomages dans la situation actuelle. Ils étaient tout de même légèrement en train de se faire attaquer par des Mangemorts… ou pire. Il échangea un regard éloquent avec Ron qui était passé du jaunâtre au mauve d'une manière saisissante. Ginny aurait bien ri de la tête que faisaient les deux adolescents si son estomac ne faisait pas du yo-yo, allant de ses plats de pieds pour remonter aux portes de ses lèvres en un temps record.

- La Métamorphomancie a plusieurs formes. Le pouvoir de Tonks s'apparente à celui d'un caméléon alors que celui de Crosselème est plutôt comme ceux des fantômes. Elle peut faire en sorte que son corps traverse n'importe quelle matière ! expliqua Mrs Weasley hurlant pour couvrir le bruit amblant.

- Ils sont vraiment collant, ces fichus tas de pourritures ! grogna Maugrey, en canardant tout ce qui était dans sa ligne de mire.

- On est encore loin ? cria Tonks qui jetait sort sur sort.

- Plus trop ! répondit Lupin en tournant le volant comme un fou pour éviter la collision avec une épaisse forme noir qui s'était mise en plein milieu de la voie.

Le bus vira à 180 degrés dans un virage en épingle à cheveux pour prendre une pente aux virages serrés et étroits. Les irrégularités de la route faisaient rebondir le véhicule de toute part, secouant sans pitié ses occupants.

Harry s'accrocha désespérément aux accoudoirs de son siège serrant les dents pour ne pas vomir sur Ginny. Dudley n'avait pu se retenir et avait gerbé son petit déjeuner sur les chaussures de Mme Weasley qui ne parut pas vraiment apprécier l'attention. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître la souillure tout en jetant un coup d'œil courroucé vers le cousin d'Harry.

- C'est quoi ça ? hurla Lupin.

- On dirait un ravin ! cria Abelforth Dumbledore, qui ne cessait de faire des grands mouvements de bras, dessinant des formes incompréhensibles.

Il eut un moment de silence – enfin c'était relatif parce que les mitrailleuses faisaient toujours un boucan pas possible – puis dans une synchronisation parfaite, les deux sorciers constatèrent d'un ton étonnamment calme vu les circonstances :

- _C'est_ un ravin.

- Depuis quand ces fichus Détraqueurs jouent-ils les taupes ? bougonna Maugrey, en s'acharnant davantage sur sa mitrailleuse. Tenez ! Prenez ça, bandes de déchets !

- Des Détraqueurs ? répétèrent Harry et Ron, en blêmissant davantage.

- Freine ! ordonna Mme Weasley.

- Dé… dé… dé…, bégaya Dudley en perdant le peu de couleur qui lui restaient.

- Non ou ils nous rattrapent ! protesta vigoureusement Tonks.

- Jones, allez sur le toit et demandez aux autres de jeter le sort de lévitation au bus ! ordonna Abelforth Dumbledore. Lupin, plus vite !

Hestia Jones céda sa place à Fred qui se mit à canarder avec une rage furieuse ses cibles. Sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Harry, la sorcière tourbillonna sur elle-même et disparut sans avoir même prononcé la moindre formule, alors que le bus prenez encore plus de vitesse, si c'était possible.

- Comment... ? voulut demander Hermione, les yeux ronds.

- C'est pas le moment ! interrompit Molly Weasley. Mettez la tête entre vos genoux, vite !

Harry obéit immédiatement même si son estomac, mit à mal par les ballonnements du bus, protesta vigoureusement.

- Accrochez-vous ! hurla Remus.

Tout d'un coup, Harry sentit le véhicule décoller du sol et être en suspension dans les airs pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité. Dudley cria à plein poumon.

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !

Harry se serait bien moqué de lui, si son cœur n'avait pas décidé de faire un triple salto arrière dans sa cage thoracique. Rappelé par la Sainte Attraction Terrestre, le bus perdit de l'altitude avant de cogner violemment la terre ferme. Il tournoya sur lui-même, fit un dérapage spectaculaire avant de retrouver une position plus stable et de partir en trompe, toujours suivit par ses poursuivants.

- Harry, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais monter dans un bus avec Lupin au volant, gémit Ron qui était devenu bleu.

Une forte odeur d'urine empêcha le Survivant de répondre. Elle emplit soudain l'habitacle obligeant Harry à se boucher le nez. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction des Dursley, d'où provenait l'émanation, Harry vit son cousin trembler des pieds à la tête, son gros visage inondé de larmes et de morves. Il constata aussi que Dudley s'était accessoirement fait dessus.

Avec une moue quelque peu dégoûtée, Mme Weasley nettoya son cousin d'un coup de baguette. Ce qui fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase : Dudley s'évanouit, une mousse jaunâtre lui sortant de la bouche. Trop en état de choc, oncle Vernon, le seul Dursley encore éveillé, ne songea même pas à se révolter contre ce qu'il aurait considéré comme une attaque en temps normal.

- On y est presque ! Plus que quelques mètres à tenir, camarades ! cria Abelforth Dumbledore jouant toujours au chef d'orchestre.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hestia Jones pour réapparaître soutenant un Elphias Doge en sang sous les bras. Elle tenait un mouchoir trempé de rouge contre le ventre du sorcier, mais le bout de tissu était trop petit pour cacher la gravité de la blessure. Etant juste à côté du blessé, Ron ne rata rien lorsque Hestia Jones déchira le haut gorgeait de sang de Doge, sur une plaie béante. Le rouquin tourna prestement la tête et vomit abondamment sur Hermione. Harry ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir, car il était sûr qu'assister à la _vidange_ de l'estomac de Ron ne ferait que provoquer la sienne**.** D'un coup de baguette Mme Weasley effaça le liquide poisseux et nauséabond, alors que Hermione était au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Maugrey ! appela Abelforth Dumbledore.

L'ex-Auror se leva prestement en ordonnant à Georges de le remplacer.

- Q-quoi ? Moi ? paniqua le rouquin.

- Tout de suite ! grogna Fol Œil.

L'adolescent sauta vite sur le siège et appuya d'abord timidement sur les gâchettes avant de mitrailler les ennemis avec plus de ferveur. Maugrey alla remplacer Dumbledore à l'avant, faisant les mêmes gestes que lui, alors que ce dernier se précipitait vers le blessé.

- Il a été touché par le sort de Saignement ! Abelforth, occupez-vous de lui ! Moi je vais aider les autres sur le toit !

La sorcière disparut à nouveau dans un tourbillonnement, tandis que Dumbledore marmonnait des formules compliquées et à peine audibles, ses mains faisant des signes complexes à une vitesse stupéfiante. Lorsqu'il finit, un doux vent envahit l'habitacle réchauffant ses occupants jusqu'à la moelle. Il enveloppa Elphias Doge qui fut légèrement soulevé du sol. Ses blessures se refermèrent en quelques seconds sous les yeux ronds d'Harry.

Doge rouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de se lever d'un bond en se touchant partout, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait encore tous ses membres. Puis il s'arrêta net, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son guérisseur, bouche bée, avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Merci, camarade ! dit-il, avec reconnaissance.

- Maugrey ! hurla Lupin, coupant court à ce moment de joie.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'avant pour voir un Fol Œil effondré au sol près de Lupin, le souffle saccadé, l'air totalement épuisé. A cet instant, une forme sombre se matérialisa devant le pare-brise. Un Détraqueur. Dumbledore se précipita vers l'avant, mais ce fut trop tard. Le Détraqueur fonça sur eux, brisant le pare-brise. Un bruit sinistre de verre cassé empli l'habitacle alors que le Détraqueur se jetait sur Lupin, bouche ouverte pour lui donner un baiser.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. A une vitesse qu'il ne se serait lui-même pas cru capable, il cria, baguette pointée vers le Détraqueur :

- _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Pour les autres, la scène se déroula à une vitesse telle qu'ils ne comprirent pas tout, mais pour Harry, elle s'était passée au ralenti. Il vit avec une précision déroutante la bouche du Détraqueur s'ouvrir pour prendre l'âme de Lupin, révélant une peau putride. Il vit son Patronus jaillir de sa baguette et charger l'immonde créature, ses cornes pointées en avant. Il vit le cerf argenté projeter son ennemi hors de l'habitacle d'un puissant coup de défenses. Puis il s'évanouit.

**xxx**

- Harry ! Harry !

Ce furent les cris alarmés de Mme Weasley qui le firent revenir à lui. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être aussi léger que l'air. Quelque peu désorienté, il regarda autour de lui pour pousser un cri horrifié en se voyant évanoui sur son fauteuil, Mme Weasley tentant de le ranimer par divers moyens.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Comment pouvait-il se voir alors qu'il était évanoui ? Une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit : son esprit s'était séparé de son corps. Dans le cas où c'était la bonne hypothèse : comment son esprit s'était-il séparé de son corps ? Il y avait sûrement une explication à cela. Cependant, la logique de cette explication l'inquiétait sérieusement, parce qu'il ne voyait qu'une seule manière de séparer l'esprit et le corps : la mort.

Déglutissant péniblement, Harry rejeta cette hypothèse loin de lui. Cependant, voir son corps inerte et pâle le fit frissonner au plus profond de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas avant d'avoir fait payer à Voldemort tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait !

Il fut tiré de ses angoisses par Dumbledore qui s'était précipité vers lui, traversant le dôme protecteur sans problème. Il s'agenouilla près de son corps et l'examina un instant, ouvrant ses yeux clos pour y passer la pointe de sa baguette où une petite lumière blanche brillait, prenant son pouls, palpant son front. Puis, il se releva, un sourire étonné sur les lèvres.

- Incroyable ! Tout bonnement incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il.

Quant à Harry, il s'avança vers son corps inerte, toujours incrédule. Alors qu'il se penchait sur son propre visage, il se sentit comme aspiré vers son corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit qu'il avait déjà sombré dans les ténèbres.

**xxx**

- Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller là, car on est presque arrivé, dit une voix familière.

- Laissez-le dormir, ordonna une autre voix tout aussi connue. Il se réveillera lorsque son corps aura récupéré.

Poussant un faible gémissement, Harry ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt tant il était aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Clignant des paupières plusieurs fois pour se protéger, il tourna la tête sur le côté loin de ses agresseurs lumineux. Cependant lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la face verdâtre de Dudley, de la bave jaunâtre coulant sur le menton, il se demanda si les rayons du soleil n'étaient pas plus agréables à affronter que cette vision dégoutante.

- Il est réveillé ! s'exclama la voix de Ron, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- Ron, moins fort, voyons ! le réprimanda Mme Weasley, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Tournant à nouveau la tête, il ouvrit complètement les yeux pour voir plusieurs visages à la mine inquiète penchés sur lui. Il leur fit un autre sourire, pour les rassurer, tout en se redressant légèrement sur son fauteuil.

- Ca va, Harry ? demanda Mme Weasley en lui fourrant un gros bout de chocolat dans la main.

- Oui, merci, murmura le jeune homme, la voix une peu rauque.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de croquer un morceau dans la savoureuse plaque brune.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

- Et ben, c'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question ! s'exclama Ron, qui chipa une grosse tablette de chocolat dans le plateau que tenait sa mère. Tu t'es évanoui d'un coup, après avoir utilisé le sort du Patronus. Puis, Dumbledore, le frère, t'a examiné et il a éclaté de rire, en disant que c'était incroyable. Mais il a rien dit de plus, il a juste envoyé un hibou dès que nos poursuivants ont été arrêtés. On a rien compris !

Harry se rappela alors qu'il avait quitté son corps pendant un court laps de temps, lorsqu'il avait attaqué le Détraqueur, avant d'y être à nouveau aspiré. Pendant un terrible instant, il s'était cru mort. Le fait d'être revenu dans son corps prouvait bien que, quoi qui ce soit passé, ce n'était pas mortel. Lui aussi, n'y comprenait rien mais il était soulagé d'être bien vivant.

Abelforth Dumbledore semblait savoir de quoi il retournait. Harry décida donc de lui poser la question dès qu'il mettrait la main sur lui. Jetant de bref coup d'œil dans le bus qui avait repris son aspect de salon de thé, Harry constata que le frère d'Albus Dumbledore n'était nul part en vue. Il se rendit compte aussi que les nouveaux compagnons de l'Ordre n'étaient plus là, eux non plus.

- Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il.

- Ils sont partis avec les Aurors livrer les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts au Ministère, répondit Hermione, en mangeant elle aussi un morceau de chocolat.

- Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Harry qui n'avait pas pensé possible d'emprisonner les Détraqueurs.

- Après que tu te sois évanoui, le bus est arrivé dans une espèce de cul-de-sac où les Aurors attendaient fermement nos poursuivants. Il y a eu une bataille où plusieurs Mangemort et Détraqueurs se sont enfuis, mais quelque'uns ont été attrapés. Les Aurors leur ont attachés des espèces de sphères autour du cou et ça les a rendus tout ramollis. je suppose que se sont des Patronus modifiés pour éviter qu'ils ne s'échappent. Abelforth Dumbledore et quelques membres de l'Ordre les ont accompagnés pour plus de sûreté, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Bref, Harry allait devoir attendre pour ses explications. Etonnant comme les Dumbledore avaient le don de disparaître dès qu'ils devaient rendre des comptes aux autres. Au moment où il allait demander plus d'éclaircissement à Hermione, Tonks annonça d'une voix tonitruante :

- TERMINUS ! TOUT LE MONDE DESCEND !

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller tous les Dursley qui sursautèrent violemment sur les sièges comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'un horrible cauchemard. Sans se préoccuper d'eux, Harry et ses amis bondirent sur leurs pieds, ayant hâte d'aller respirer l'air frais après tant de mésaventures.

Harry sortit à la suite de Hermione. Il s'arrêta une minute sur la dernière marche en avisant que trois calèches où plusieurs personnes s'affairaient, étaient garées non loin du bus. Les voitures étaient rattachées à trois énormes chevaux dotés d'ailes, qui ressemblaient à des palominos géants, mais était plus petits. Plusieurs autres chevaux ailés entouraient les calèches, leurs robes grises, noires ou brunes dansant à la légère brise.

Les hommes étaient vêtus de robes courtes bleu pastel sous d'épaisse armures argent sur lesquels étaient gravés un cercle à l'intérieur duquel un arbre argenté déployait ses branches feuillées. En dessous de leurs robes, ils avaient des espèces de collants verts pâles et étaient chaussés de bottes sombres. Des épées et des poignards à la ceinture, des arcs et des flèches accrochés à leur dos, prouvaient qu'ils n'étaient pas en balade de plaisance.

De là où il était, Harry put voir qu'ils avaient de longs cheveux - pour la plupart blond -, la peau pâle, étaient très grands et longilignes. Leurs mouvements étaient si gracieux et fluides qu'ils en paraissaient fragiles. Mais l'aura de puissance et de sagesse presque magnétique qui se dégageaient d'eux démentait cette impression.

Harry était si fasciné qu'il fallut que Remus le rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'il se décide à avancer. Il était vrai que rester planté au beau milieu du passage comme s'il entendait prendre racine, devait lui donner un air plutôt idiot.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Ron qui était juste derrière Harry, en stoppant net sur la dernière marche du bus et en pointant les calèches du doigt.

- Des calèches, Ron, répondit sarcastiquement Fred. Avec le nombre de fois où tu es allé à Poudlard, j'aurais cru que tu saurais en reconnaître une.

- Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, tu pourrais peut-être transplaner hors du passage, ajouta Georges en poussant sans façon son petit frère.

- Eh ! protesta Ron, fort mécontent de se faire moquer encore une fois. Et d'abord, je sais très bien que ce sont des calèches !

- Alors pourquoi poser la question ? répliqua Fred, railleur.

- Tu es vraiment illogique, mon pauvre Ronald, renchérit Georges.

- Argh ! Vous m'énervez, à la fin ! s'ulcéra le meilleur ami de Harry, sur le point de sortir sa baguette pour lancer un Impardonnable à ses frères.

- Avancez, vous trois, au lieu de vous disputer comme des harpies, ordonna Mme Weasley d'un ton sec qui coupa cour aux envies de meurtre de son fils cadet.

Les frères Weasley obéirent, mais Ron jetait des regards mauvais vers les jumeaux qui avaient entamé une passionnante discussion sur le raisonnement défaillant de certaines personnes.

- On va continuer en calèche ? demanda Harry à Remus Lupin, en profitant du fait que les jumeaux embêtent leur frère cadet pour poser la question.

Il n'avait pas envie de subir les railleries de Fred et Georges qui pouvaient vraiment être lourds lorsqu'ils le voulaient.

- Oui, confirma le lycanthrope avec un sourire amusé, qui avait apparemment compris la manœuvre.

Une fois que tous les bagages furent déchargés, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches où les attendaient les hommes. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut en face d'eux que Harry remarqua quelques petites choses étranges dans l'anatomie des inconnus. Outre le fait qu'ils avaient tous des visages d'une beauté presque surnaturelle - leurs peau d'une blancheur nacré, leurs longs cheveux soyeux, leurs magnifiques yeux clairs, leurs traits fins et délicats -, ils étaient dotés de longues oreilles pointues où pendaient divers boucles assez fantasques et aux joyaux étincelants. Le plus étonnant était sans nul doute cette aura de sagesse qui se dégageait de leur trais malgré leur jeunesse.

Subjugué, Harry en resta un instant bouche bée. S'il n'avait pas été aussi plongé dans sa contemplation, il aurait remarqué que ses compagnons avaient la même expression émerveillée que lui. Cependant, ils furent vite sortis de leur douce torpeur par la voix grondante de Maugrey.

- C'est pas tout ça, mais il serait peut-être temps de déguerpir vite fait d'ici ! On ne sait jamais !

- Bonjour, salua l'un des inconnus d'une voix mélodieuse, faisant un pas vers eux. Je suis Aracàno, capitaine de la garde rapprochée qui vous conduira à votre destination.

Ils lui répondirent d'une voix unie quelque peu intimidés. Aracàno était un grand blond aux yeux dorés, longiligne et au port de tête altier. Tout en lui respirait la noblesse, de son maintien parfait à la grâce de ses mouvements. Il parcourut le petit groupe du regard, et Harry remarqua que celui-ci s'attarda un peu sur lui - sûrement l'effet de sa cicatrice -, avant qu'il ne reprenne d'un ton posé.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter les autres membres de la garde, fit-il

A ces mots, Maugrey grommela en temps perdu à des bavardages inutiles qui pouvaient bien attendre que le gosse soit en sécurité, d'un ton grincheux suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Cette remarque lui valut des regards de reproche de ses compagnons, surtout Mme Weasley et Hermione, mais bizarrement les inconnus parurent plus amusés qu'offensés par ce manque de tact évident.

- Voici Eldalòtë, mon capitaine en second.

Une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu clair, avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle fit une profonde révérence.

- Elemmìre.

Un grand blond - ses cheveux étaient plus argenté que blond d'ailleurs - à l'immense la beauté. Il se pencha, la main gauche sur le cœur.

- Fëanàro.

Un petit - par rapport à ses compagnons - homme qui avait des allures d'adolescent avec ses cheveux blond clairs et sa mine espiègle. Il s'inclina devant eux non sans avoir fait un petit clin d'œil vers les filles. Hermione et Ginny en rougirent, au grand déplaisir de Ron. Même Mme Weasley y allait de son petit rosissement, ce qui amusa beaucoup les jumeaux.

- Ñolofinwë.

Sans doute le plus vieux d'entre eux, avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses yeux clairs transpirant de sagesse. Il leur fit un sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête.

- Russandol.

Le seul rouquin de la garde. Il s'inclina devant eux avec un respect étonnant.

- Turucàno.

Un immense gars blond aux yeux bleus marin avec un sourire charmeur.

- Et pour finir, Elendil.

Un grand homme ténébreux aux longs cheveux noirs corbeaux – le seul brun de la troupe – doté d'une paire d'yeux bleu glace qui paraissait transpercer sa cible. Il inclina la tête d'une manière gracieuse, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux. Celui-ci lui rendit son salut, fort mal à l'aise sous ce regard scrutateur.

Les autres compagnons de la garde rapprochée leur furent présentés, mais Harry n'en suivait plus le court, tant les yeux perçants d'Elendil qui ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté, le déroutait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Aracàno les pria de monter dans les calèches qu'il revint à la réalité.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Jones, Tonks, Doge, Shacklebolt, Podmore et Diggle, Harry s'empressa de grimper dans l'une des voitures, se soustrayant avec un certain soulagement à ce regard insistant. Mr Weasley, Remus, Ron et Hermione montèrent avec lui, alors que Mme Weasley, Fred, Georges et Ginny embarquèrent dans une autre calèche. Maugrey pressait les Dudley de monter dans la dernière. Avec un soupir de bien être, Harry se vautra dans un siège confortable et agréablement chaud.

A travers la petite fenêtre de la voiture, Harry vit les membres de la garde grimper sur le dos des chevaux ailés. Malgré lui, il chercha le dénommé Elendil du regard et le vit sauter sur le dos d'un cheval à la longue robe noire.

Avec un signe de la main, Aracàno donna le signe du départ et les calèches s'ébranlèrent. Elles avancèrent un moment, puis une petite secousse leur apprit qu'elles avaient quitté le sol. Avec les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement, Harry, Ron, et Hermione regardèrent par la fenêtre le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Autour des calèches, les membres de la garde volaient grâce à leurs montures, les yeux fixant les alentours, aux aguets.

Le voyage se déroula étonnamment bien, après la course folle du bus. Harry et ses amis se régalèrent de boissons au goût suave et sucré qui leur apportèrent une douce chaleur et de petits gâteaux moelleux qui fondaient savoureusement dans la bouche. On aurait pu penser que toutes ces péripéties leur auraient coupé l'appétit. Mais, comme le disait si justement Ron, après avoir été poursuivit par une horde d'horribles créatures qui n'auraient pas demandé mieux que de faire d'eux leur casse-croûte, ils avaient bien besoin d'un petit remontant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Les calèches amorcèrent lentement leur descente les prévenant de leur arrivée, avant de toucher sol dans une petite secousse. Harry tendit le cou vers la fenêtre pour voir un énorme grillage en fer forgé entre deux colonnes carrées en pierres blanches, sur lesquels deux immenses lions étaient couchés.

Jetant des coups d'œil curieux autour de lui, Harry remarqua que cette entrée était la seule des alentours. Avec étonnement, il constata qu'ils étaient entourés de ce qui semblait être une forêt. Forêt coupée par une seule route qui menait au portail. Reportant son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'avant, Harry vit Aracàno descendre de son cheval gris pour passer sa main sur une pierre. L'adolescent était trop loin pour entendre ce qui se disait, et se rapprocha sensiblement, l'air de rien.

Ron et Hermione se pressèrent sur lui en tendant le cou au maximum pour voir, eux aussi. Ce faisant, le rouquin marcha sur le pieds de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de fustiger le pauvre adolescent. S'en suivit une petite dispute assez puérile qui amusa Lupin et fit soupirer Mr Weasley.

Mais, Harry ne leur prêta pas attention. Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait chaud, très chaud tout d'un coup. Comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un _Incendio_ sur lui. Des picotements brûlants lui parcouraient tout le corps alors qu'une drôle de sensation lui transperçait le cœur. Se sentant vaciller sous la douleur, Harry s'assit précipitamment sur son siège, les jambes flageolantes.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang ?"

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, alors qu'une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Il sentait son sang couler plus vite dans ses veines et son front devenait brûlant et douloureux, à la limite de l'explosion. Sa cicatrice. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Voldemort était dans les parages ? Après tout, ils avaient été poursuivit par des Détraqueurs en furie peu de temps avant. Cependant Harry n'avait que peu de foi en cette théorie même si elle était la plus logique.

Il ne put continuer davantage ses interrogations internes car il se sentit observer de manière insistante. Levant brusquement la tête vers la petite fenêtre, il fit face au-dessus de la tête rousse de Ron, à une paire d'yeux écarlates le fixant intensément. Bizarrement, il n'eut pas peur. En fait, il était plus étonné qu'effrayé de constater que ces prunelles rouges appartenaient à l'un des lions en de pierre qui surplombait la grande colonne.

Il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Voldemort n'était pas derrière tout ça. Le fait que la douleur le consumant se soit envolée au moment même où ses yeux avaient plongé dans ceux écarlates du lion, le mit en confiance. Cependant il se sentait faible, comme si un Détraqueur lui avait tenue compagnie pendant toute la durée du voyage.

- Harry, tu te sens bien ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés devant la pâleur du jeune homme.

A ces mots, Ron tourna la tête si vite vers son ami que son cou craqua. Devant la mine blême de Harry, il quitta son perchoir pour s'inquiéter de sa santé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ?

- Je..., commença Harry sans savoir quoi dire.

Devant ce manque de verve, les deux adolescents se jetèrent un coup d'œil alarmé.

- Mange ça, Harry, lui ordonna Lupin en lui tendant un chocogrenouille.

L'adolescent mordit dans la sucrerie sans se faire prier. La douceur du chocolat envahit sa bouche pour se répandre comme une traînée de poudre en lui. Sa chaleur apporta force et bien-être en lui, le ressourçant rapidement. Lorsqu'il finit son chocogrenouille, le lycanthrope lui en donna un autre, tout en lui jetant un regard inquiet. Harry lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien, mais il était sûr que dès qu'ils arriveraient à destination, le professeur Dumbledore saurait tout de son malaise.

Tout en mangeant son deuxième chocolat, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre et vit avec surprise que la calèche s'était engagée dans une large allée bordée de buissons et de parterres de fleurs multicolores. La route était en pente et les sabots des chevaux résonnaient à un rythme régulier.

Lorsque les voitures stoppèrent enfin, ils descendirent les uns après les autres, dans un joyeux brouhaha. Harry ne prit pas le temps de contempler le nouveau décors qui l'entourait tant il était surpris par la personne qui les attendait sur le perron.

* * *

(1) Clin d'œil à Kenshin le Vagabond.


	3. Une nouvelle maison

La personne qui les accueillit n'était autre que Hagrid. Harry et ses amis allèrent le saluer, alors que les adultes s'occupaient des bagages.

- B'jour, les amis ! s'exclama le semi-géant.

- Nous allons vous laisser ici, dit Aracàno. Vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, pour constater qu'aucun des membres de la garde n'était descendu de cheval, les calèches n'étant déjà plus en vue. Seul leur capitaine avait posé pieds à terre et s'était rapproché d'eux.

- Nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable séjour dans la demeure de notre maître, ajouta-il en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur.

Harry eut l'impression étrange que ce salut respectueux lui était particulièrement adressé, ce qui le mit bien mal à l'aise. Il grimaça légèrement devant la prétention de sa pensée. Mais, cette sensation étrange ne le quitta pas, surtout qu'il sentait une nouvelle fois sur lui le regard dérangeant d'Elendil. Ils dirent au revoir aux membres de la garde qui firent des signes de la tête en réponse, avant qu'ils ne s'envolent à nouveau sur leurs montures ailées, disparaissant bien vite dans le ciel azur.

- Ca alors ! Ils sont rapides, ces chevaux ailés, souffla Ron, impressionné.

- Je t'l'fais pas le dire ! s'exclama Hagrid. Ils sont tellement rapides que quand je suis monté dessus, j'ai senti ma barbe s'entortiller autour de mon cou !

A ces mots, les autres sorciers le fixèrent avec incrédulité.

- Hagrid… euh, _vous_, vous êtes monté sur l'une de ces bêtes ? demanda Mr Weasley, le plus diplomatiquement possible pour ne pas froisser leur ami.

- Bien sûr ! affirma le semi-géant avec fierté. Je peux vous dire que c'était une sacré balade ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que de si petites bêtes puissent porter un gars aussi costaud que moi !

La mine de ses compagnons prouvait sans faille que eux aussi n'auraient jamais cru cela possible. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à imaginer l'immense corps que Hagrid sur l'un des petits chevaux ailés, aussi puissant soient-ils. Cependant lorsqu'il y arriva, il dut cacher un sourire peu flatteur pour son ami géant, tant la scène lui paraissait coquace. En plus, entendre Fred marmonner derrière lui que Hagrid avait été sûrement plus _visible_ que sa monture, n'était pas fait pour l'aider. Cependant, il reprit tant bien que mal son sérieux en avisant que tous s'affairaient à prendre les bagages.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? demanda le semi-géant en soutenant trois malles sous un bras.

- Un peu mouvementé, marmonna sombrement Ron, prenant la cage de Coq d'une main et sa malle de l'autre.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, rit Hagrid d'une manière tonitruante qui fit sursauter les Dursley. Mais au moins, vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés !

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle de se faire poursuivre par des Détraqueurs à travers la campagne anglaise.

- Et toi, Harry, ton estomac a tenu le coup ? s'enquit le garde chasse de Poudlard, en le regardant de partout comme s'il cherchait une quelconque blessure.

- Oui, ça va maintenant que j'ai le pieds sur la terre ferme, assura le jeune homme.

- Ben c'est le plus important, déclara son ami en tapant de satisfaction sur sa ceinture, faisant encore sursauter les Dursley qui firent un pas en arrière.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil les trois moldus fixaient Hagrid avec des yeux ronds, la bouche bée et le teint blême. Le semi-géant avait apparemment laissé un souvenir inoubliable dans leur mémoire. D'ailleurs, Dudley avait mis ses mains sur son gros derrière, tremblant comme une feuille et tentant désespérément de se cacher derrière le corps massif de son père.

Donnant un léger un coup de coude dans les côtés de Ron, Harry lui montra l'air horrifié de sa famille. Le rouquin perdit aussitôt sa mine renfrognée, pour pouffer dans sa barbe. Hermione roula des yeux devant leurs ricanements puérils. Ils suivirent les autres, le corps tressautant de rire.

- Vous arrivez pile à l'heure ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend, reprit Hagrid.

- Dumbledore est ici ? demanda Harry, éprouvant un sentiment proche de la panique l'envahir.

Depuis leur discussion après les évènements du Département des Mystères, il n'avait plus adressé la parole au directeur de Poudlard, ni même croisé son regard. Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte que certains élèves - dont des Serpentard - s'étaient aperçus du malaise qu'il y avait entre eux, et cela pouvait être dangereux. Après tout, Voldemort pouvait se servir de la discorde de ses ennemis pour les vaincre. Mais il avait été bien trop en colère pour donner le change et maintenir les apparences.

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réellement voulu penser au comportement scandaleux du vieil homme durant son séjour chez les Dursley, n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à affronter Dumbledore. Surtout qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé. Pourtant, la présence du vieux sorcier ne devrait pas tant l'étonner. Après tout, c'était chez l'un de ses amis qu'il allait passer le reste de l'été, il aurait du se douter que Dumbledore serait là.

- Bien sûr, confirma Hagrid d'un ton d'évidence, coupant court à ses pensées. Il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde !

- Rater quoi ? l'interrogea Harry, mi-interloqué, mi-suspicieux.

- Ton s...

« HAGRID ! » s'exclamèrent Ginny, Ron et Hermione, catastrophés.

- Oups, j'avais oublié !

Harry haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à ses amis. Au moins, la bourde de Hagrid venait de lui relever qu'on lui cachait encore des choses. Si on n'avait pas pris la peine de l'informer, Ron et Hermione avaient apparemment le privilège d'être dans la confidence. Ca, c'était vraiment quelque chose qui le dépassait et lui déplaisait fortement. Il aimait énormément ses amis, mais il ne voyait réellement pas _pourquoi_ ils seraient informés des affaires de l'Ordre et pas lui. Après tout, c'était tout de même lui le premier concerné, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore ne doit pas rater ? questionna-t-il.

- On en sait pas plus que toi, répondit précipitamment Ron, le regard fuyant.

Lorsque le rouquin mentait, il ne regardait jamais son interlocuteur en face. Étrange comme le constat que son ami ne lui disait pas toute la vérité pouvait lui faire mal. Cependant, il se souvint que lui aussi ne relevait pas toujours tout à Ron. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la prophétie. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un pincement de cœur devant les mensonges de ses amis.

- Vraiment ? C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à te croire, lança Harry, un rien amer.

Mais, il ne put en demander davantage car Mme Weasley le pressa de suivre Hagrid qui montait les marches en pierres blanches. Harry suivit le mouvement à contre-cœur mais il lança un coup d'œil appuyé vers ses amis, pour bien leur signifier qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Ceux-ci firent mine de ne rien remarquer et montrèrent rapidement les escaliers.

Ils débouchèrent sur une petite place ronde recouverte d'une épaisse pelouse impeccablement tondue, sauf une large allée qui était faite de dalles blanches. Au milieu de l'allée trônait une grande fontaine. Son eau turquoise s'échappait de plusieurs vases que tenaient cinq jeunes filles dotées d'aile de fée. La sculpture était somptueuse.

Harry vit avec émerveillement des petites fées jouer dans le liquide cristallin, semant une traînée de poussière dorée scintillante à chaque battement d'aile. Lorsqu'elles les virent, elles cessèrent toute activité pour les fixer avec curiosité. Les plus audacieuses d'entres elles s'envolèrent vers eux pour les examiner de plus près.

Au bout de l'allée, une immense bâtisse se découpait du ciel azur. Elle était sur deux niveaux outre le rez-de-chaussée. Chaque étage avait une longue terrasse qui faisait apparemment le tour de la demeure. La façade était recouverte de feuilles de vignes laissant ici et là transparaître la blancheur immaculée des murs. Deux colonnes blanches parsemées de lianes feuillées et fleuries étaient de chaque côté de l'entrée et supportaient le balcon du premier étage, à la mode victorienne.

- Wow ! admirèrent les jumeaux.

Ils avaient les yeux agrandis d'émerveillement, tout comme nombre de leurs compagnons. Harry eut, lui aussi, du mal à fermer la bouche devant tant de beauté.

- Elle est magnifique, hein ? s'exclama Hagrid avec fierté comme si la maison était à lui.

- Je me demande à qui appartient une telle merveille, souffla Mme Weasley qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Pas à moi, en tout cas, grogna Fol Œil, l'envie dans la voix.

- Une personne immensément riche, sans aucun doute, déclara Mr Weasley. Parce qu'il faut vraiment avoir un coffre de la taille du Ministère pour entretenir tout ça.

- Je voudrais bien avoir un coffre de la taille du Ministère, moi, marmonna Ron.

- T'inquiète, petit frère, on t'en construira un, promit Fred en passant un bras autour des épaules du rouquin.

- Mais, à toi de te débrouiller pour le remplir, ajouta Georges en lui donnant un tape vigoureuse qui faillit projeter Ron par terre.

- Ca fait mal, Georges ! gronda celui-ci en lançant un regard assassin à son frère. Et à quoi me sert un coffre de la taille du Ministère s'il est vide ?

- On va déjà te le construire, tu ne penses pas qu'on va le remplir à ta place, en plus ? renifla dédaigneusement Georges.

- Mais enfin, cher jumeau, tu sais bien que Sa Suprême Fainéantise le Tsar Ronaldov n'aime pas se servir de ses dix doigts, se moqua Fred. Alors travailler pour saturer son coffre-fort, tu n'y penses pas, voyons !

Les jumeaux s'échappèrent loin de leur frère cadet qui avait empoigné sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Harry cacha son rire derrière une toux aussi soudaine qu'inexpliquée, alors que Hermione et Ginny rirent ouvertement, ce qui leur valut une rasade d'œillades meurtrières.

La petite troupe s'avança chargée de leurs bagages, de mignonnes petites fées virevoltant autour d'eux, soulevant des mèches de leurs cheveux, s'asseyant sur leurs épaules ou sur leurs têtes, tout en discutant fébrilement entre elles. Harry remarqua que les fées étaient plus autour de lui que des autres et qu'elles se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille tout en le pointant du doigt, leurs yeux brillants d'excitation. Bien que leur comportement lui paraisse bizarre, il ne s'en formalisa pas, bien trop occupé qu'il était à regarder autour de lui.

Ils contournèrent la fontaine sous le regard inquisiteur des statues, longèrent la petite allée. Harry suivait tranquillement le mouvement tout en jetant des coups d'œil appréciateur autour de lui lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de pointu heurter sa tête.

- Aie ! gémit-il en se retournant d'un coup, lâchant presque la cage d'Hedwige, qui ne parut pas apprécier le traitement.

Le sourcil froncé, Harry inspecta les environs, la mine perplexe, en se frottant le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Je viens de me prendre un truc sur la tête, s'indigna Harry, fouillant autour de lui, d'un œil méfiant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux aux fées, mais celles-ci paraissaient bien trop scandalisées par l'attaque pour qu'elles soient coupables.

- Ce serait pas ça, par hasard ? s'enquit Hermione en lui montrant un petit caillou pointu.

Harry hocha les épaules ne sachant absolument pas ce qui l'avait heurté.

- C'est sûrement les lutins, la propriété en regorge, dit Hagrid regardant aux alentours à la recherche des petites créatures. Ils adorent faire des farces. La dernière fois, ils ont bombardé le professeur Dumbledore de mousse. Il était bien beau à voir après ce traitement !

Tout le monde l'accompagnèrent dans son rire, sauf Mme Weasley qui était bien indignée d'un tel irrespect, et Harry qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à être la cible de petites créatures au sens de l'humour douteux. Ils franchirent la courte distance qui les séparait des escaliers du perron, lançant des coups d'œil méfiants autour eux, au cas où des petites créatures farceuses voudraient les prendre pour cibles.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant une immense porte d'entrée – bien plus grande que Hagrid – où deux sphinx assis sur leurs pattes arrière, étaient gravés sur les battants. Au-dessus d'eux, des belles lettres calligraphiées en une langue inconnue étaient inscrites à même le bois.

- La connaissance de soi, lut Harry sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Pardon ? fit Hermione, en le fixant intensément.

Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, mais surtout qu'il avait traduit des écritures qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. L'épisode du fourchelang lui avait laissé suffisamment de mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il s'inquiète de cette soudaine capacité.

- Euh, ben, c'est ce que veulent dire ces mots, avoua-t-il un peu gêné sous le regard inquisiteur de Hermione.

- Tu arrives à lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur la porte ? insista-elle, sceptique.

- Euh, je crois, confirma piteusement Harry, avant d'ajouter avec une grimace significative : Mais je ne sais absolument pas comment.

- Ne me dit pas que tu parles encore une langue bizarre sans le savoir ? s'exclama Ron, d'un ton presque accusateur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? s'irrita Harry.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _choisi_ de les savoir. Ses amis le regardèrent intensément, Ron avec une sympathie exaspérante et Hermione avec une perplexité énervante. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment agaçants, parfois.

Hagrid tapa trois fois avec le heurtoir en forme de tête de lion, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Harry vit avec surprise l'un des sphinx ouvrir les yeux pour relever deux orbites jaunes. Il les fixa comme s'il voulait voir s'ils étaient dignes d'entrer dans la demeure.

Etait-ce un fait de son imagination ou le regard du sphinx s'était attardé bien plus longtemps sur lui que sur les autres ? Peut-être la cicatrice qui faisait encore son effet. Depuis le temps, il devrait être habitué. Cette supposition lui parut un peu surréaliste mais les tableaux savaient bien toute son histoire, pourquoi pas les gravures sur portes ?

Une fois qu'il les eut tous jaugé de ses yeux perçants, le sphinx demanda d'un ton grave :

- _Le mot de passe ?_

- Typelraquin ! s'exclama Hagrid.

Rien ne se passa. Le sphinx le regarda avec un certain dédain qui fit rougir le garde-chasse. Le semi-géant s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance.

- Euh, Typarquale ?

Rien.

- Talpelrinqua ?

Rien

- Hagrid, rassurez-nous : vous n'avez pas oublié le mot de passe, tout de même ? s'enquit Mr Weasley, des plis soucieux sur le front.

- Ben, non, non, bien sûr que non ! affirma le semi-géant, en se grattant la tête.

Pourquoi ils étaient tous convaincus du contraire ? En tout cas, le ton hésitant de Hagrid n'était pas pour les rassurer.

- C'est un truc comme Tipalrinquelquechose.

- On est pas sortit de Gringotts ! soupirèrent tragiquement les jumeaux, en se laissant tomber d'un mouvement théâtral sur une malle.

- Hagrid, enfin, comment avez-vous pu oublier le mot de passe ? gronda Mme Weasley, les mains sur les hanches.

Malgré sa grande taille, le semi-géant parut se ratatiner sur lui-même sous les yeux réprobateurs de la petite sorcière.

- Et bien… c'est que… bien long… euh voilà quoi, bredouilla le garde chasse.

- On pourrait demander à Aracàno, suggéra Lupin, en regardant vers le ciel où le capitaine avait disparu avec ses hommes. Il doit le connaître, lui.

- Tu sais comment le contacter, loupiot ? grommela Maugrey, son œil magique tourné vers le lycanthrope alors que son œil normal fusillait Hagrid.

- Et bien..., grimaça Lupin qui n'avait strictement aucune idée sur le sujet.

- Et les fées ? Elles savent peut-être le mot de passe, suggéra Harry.

- Qui parle la langue des fées ? demanda Maugrey d'un ton grinçant.

Les mines dépitées lui répondirent.

- Rejeté ! lança l'ex-Auror vers Harry, avec un air supérieur.

_"Il a qu'à proposer des solutions, lui, au lieu de critiquer celles de ceux qui se creusent la tête pour en trouver"_, songea Harry, un rien vexé.

- Espèce de fichue porte, tu vas t'ouvrir oui ! s'énerva Hagrid en tentant de défoncer les battants.

Chose apparemment à ne pas faire, car alors le sphinx rugit férocement et le semi-géant fut emporter en bas des escaliers par une onde magique. Hagrid tomba rudement par terre faisant trembler le sol, sous les exclamations inquiètes des autres. Harry et ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui et l'aidèrent à se relever.

- Voilà qui n'était vraiment pas intelligent, grommela Fol Œil, avec un rictus.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Harry en dépoussiérant le gros manteau rapiécé de Hagrid.

- Oui, oui, un peu secoué, c'est tout, le rassura le garde-chasse en enlevant ses mèches poivres de son visage.

Ils remontèrent les marches lentement alors que Hagrid soufflait bruyamment. Arrivé sur le perron, il s'assit à même le sol, en se massant les côtes. Mme Weasley l'entoura de mille attentions lui tendant un gros morceau de gâteau et une boisson chaude qu'elle avait sortis d'une des malles.

Harry vit Dudley pouffer dans sa barbe, ses bourrelés tressautant de satisfaction. Il le foudroya du regard, serrant sa baguette. Son cousin perdit aussitôt sa superbe et se cacha pathétiquement derrière son père qui lui aussi se gaussait du semi-géant. Cependant devant la mine peu amène des sorciers, il ravala un rire moqueur.

- Si on jette des cailloux sur les vitres quelqu'un viendra sûrement, dit Fred en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Fred ! s'écria sa mère, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Une grosse pierre vola dans les airs pour aller heurter l'une des hautes portes-fenêtres du premier étage, le rez-de-chaussée n'en ayant pas – du moins, pas de visibles. Cependant, loin de briser le verre, le caillou rebondit et repartit en sens inverse, c'est-à-dire droit sur Fred. Celui-ci n'eut que le temps de plonger sur le côté en une roulade athlétique, pour ne pas se faire fendre le crâne. Fred n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que sa mère lui tomba dessus.

- Non mais à ton âge, faire des choses aussi stupides ! Et si la vitre s'était cassée ? Comment aurais-tu fais pour payer les réparations ? Ces portes-fenêtres doivent coûter une fortune ! cria-t-elle en tirant férocement sur l'oreille de son fils.

- Aïe ! Ouille ! Arrête, maman ! Le ferais plus ! Promis, gémit le rouquin en grimaçant de douleur.

Mr Weasley alla à la rescousse de son fils avant que sa femme ne se décide à lui lancer le sort de la Mort. Fred échappa donc aux mains meurtrières de sa mère et alla se faire consoler par son jumeau qui riait sous cape tout en lui tapant gentiment dans le dos.

- Les calèches sont passées par un portail tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'on pourrait passer par là, nous aussi, suggéra Hermione.

- En voilà au moins une qui sait se servir de sa cervelle, bougonna Maugrey en jetant un regard noir vers Hagrid.

Le compliment n'était pas dès plus subtile mais il fit rosir la jeune fille de plaisir, ce qui consterna Ron.

- Je vais y aller, décida Maugrey d'un ton revêche. Weasley, avec moi !

- Alors là, il faut être plus précis ! Lequel ? demandèrent malicieusement les Jumeaux.

- Le père, pas ses abrutis de fils !

Il partit en pestant contre les gros balourds qui n'étaient même pas capable de retenir un mot de passe, sa jambe en bois tapant férocement sur la dalle, sans même regarder si Mr Weasley le suivait, ni écouter les cris d'indignation des dits abrutis. Le pauvre semi-géant rougit de honte et se tassa sur lui-même en baragouinant des excuses.

- Vous comprenez… mot de passe trop long… trop difficile à prononcer… à se souvenir…

Mr Weasley se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ex-Auror après avoir tapoté d'une manière réconfortante le bras de Hagrid.

- En tout cas, si Dumbledore ne nous voit pas arriver, il va sûrement envoyer un commando chez ta famille, Harry, dit Georges assez fort pour que les Dursley l'entendent.

Ceux-ci blêmirent à vu d'œil à la seule perspective d'un groupe de sorcier déboulant dans leur impeccable salon, tout sourire satisfait devant la déconfiture de Hagrid disparut. La tante Pétunia poussa un gémissement qui ressembla fort à un hennissement, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son mari. Harry et ses amis pouffèrent sous cape.

- C'est vraiment très drôle, Georges, réprimanda Hermione, avec un air à la McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore sait très bien que nous avons quitté la maison des Dursley depuis longtemps.

A ces mots, l'oncle Vernon poussa un gros soupir de soulagement tout en fusillant les jumeaux de regard. Maugrey et Mr Weasley revinrent quelques longues minutes plus tard, tout essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru.

- Faut un mot de passe, là-bas aussi, bougonna l'ex-Auror, furibond, son œil magique scannant la forêt au loin. Ce satané portail ne veut absolument pas s'ouvrir sans et personne n'a semblé entendre nos appels.

- Super ! ironisa Ron en se rasseyant sur sa malle.

- En plus, il y a des petites créatures là-bas qui n'arrêtent pas de le regarder, ajouta Fol Œil en désignant Harry du menton. Il vaudrait mieux trouver vite fait ce fichu mot de passe.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la forêt, mais celle-ci était trop loin pour qu'ils distinguent quoi que ce soit.

- Hagrid, faites un effort ! supplia presque Mrs Weasley.

- C'est un mot très long qui commence par 'ti', informa piteusement le semi-géant.

- On est bien avancé avec ça, marmonna Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- ca fait mal ! rugit le rouquin.

- Hagrid est déjà suffisamment penaud, pas la peine d'en rajouter, le réprimanda le jeune fille, dans un murmure.

- C'est bien vrai, ça, Ron, renchérirent Fred et Georges, faussement désapprobateurs. Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact !

Leur frère allait répliquer mais Hermione le devança.

- Cela vaut pour vous aussi, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- Tiramentpe ! Tirelpaquin ! Tipelmachi ! tenta Hagrid sans trop y croire, se tenant tout de même à une distance raisonnable de la porte.

"Tyelperinquar", entendit Harry alors qu'un souffle de vent chaud lui caressa la nuque.

- Quoi ? paniqua-il en se retournant d'un coup.

Il faillit faire tomber Ron qui était assis à côté de lui, dans son mouvement brusque.

- Hey, fais attention ! protesta le rouquin.

- Ah pardon, s'excusa assez discrètement le brun, en fouillant les alentours des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? s'enquit Lupin, regardant dans la même direction que lui.

- Je sais pas. J'ai cru entendre une voix de femme me dire..., commença-t-il.

_"Tyelperinquar_ _est le mot de passe"_, lui souffla à nouveau la voix claire et douce.

Elle était encore une fois accompagnée d'un petit vent chaud qui lui effleura la nuque, dansant avec ses mèches rebelles.

- Dire quoi ? s'enquit le lycanthrope, en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tyelperinquar, murmura Harry.

Mais ce chuchotement fut suffisant. Le sphinx inclina la tête avant de se rendormir, alors que l'autre créature fantastique ouvrit lentement les yeux. De sa patte, il les pria d'entrer pendant que les lourds battants s'écartaient doucement.

- Alors ça ! s'étonna Hagrid en se relevant d'un coup, faisant presque tomber Mme Weasley dans son mouvement brusque.

- Comment tu sais le mot de passe, Harry ? s'empressa de demander Hermione, l'air accusateur.

- J'en sais rien, c'est cette voix qui me l'a dit ! se défendit le jeune homme, irrité.

- Sans doute le directeur, supposa Mr Weasley, en empoignant une malle.

- Sans doute, murmura Lupin, assez perplexe.

Harry était aussi dubitatif que lui. A sa connaissance, le vieux sorcier n'avait jamais eu une voix aussi douce et mélodieuse.

- Allons, allons, dépêchez-vous ! les pressa Mme Weasley. Le professeur Dumbledore nous attend..

Mettant ses interrogations de côté, Harry empoigna sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige avant de suivre les autres, malgré son ventre se contracté à la perspective de revoir le directeur. Il sentit à nouveau ce souffle chaud sur sa nuque, comme une caresse, avant de franchir la grande porte d'entrée de la demeure. Il se retourna d'un coup, agacé par ce courant d'air joueur, mais il ne vit que les Dursley qui pénétrèrent à leur suite avec une réticence évidente - ils n'avaient pas trop le choix vu que Fol Œil les menaçait de son œil magique.

Oubliant le souffle d'air agaçant, Harry reporta son attention devant lui et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une spacieuse pièce luxueusement meublée. Elle était surtout composée de fauteuils disposés autour d'une grande table basse où trônait un magnifique vase. Au fond, on pouvait distinguer une immense porte qui éveilla tout de suite la curiosité de Harry.

Cinq des fauteuils étaient déjà utilisés. Sur l'un d'eux était assis le professeur Dumbledore qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. A sa gauche, se tenait le professeur McGonagall, aussi raide que la justice. A la droite du directeur de Poudlard, étaient assis Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood.

- Neville ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry.

- Luna ? s'étonnèrent Ginny et Hermione.

Sans plus attendre, ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, fous de joie de se revoir après leurs péripéties en juin dernier. Ils y avaient des évènements qui créaient des liens très forts : combattre des Mangemorts en était un. Les adultes les regardèrent avec indulgence et chaleur devant cette scène touchante. Mme Weasley en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

Luna se jeta dans les bras de Harry et l'étrangla affectueusement. Celui-ci ne sut tout d'abord pas comment réagir tant il avait peu l'habitude de ces débordements. Puis les bras dans le dos de la jeune fille et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se séparèrent en se souriant mutuellement avec une complicité qui étonna Harry lui-même. Luna alla étreindre Ron alors que Harry serra la main d'un Neville un peu pâle. Pendant que la Serdaigle faisait la bise à une Hermione assez contrariée (peut-être parce que Luna avait enlacé Ron plus longtemps que nécessaire) et que Ginny serrait dans ses bras un Neville oscillant entre le cramoisie et le blême sous l'œil suspicieux de Ron, Harry salua le professeur McGonagall, tentant de retarder au maximum le moment fatidique où il devrait s'adresser à Dumbledore.

Mais lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux du directeur, ce fut pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Tout s'effaça autour de lui, pour ne laisser la place qu'au ressentiment. Le fait que Dumbledore le fixe avec sérénité, n'arrangea pas la situation. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur et que Sirius venait juste de mourir. Il ne put s'empêcher de détester et d'envier à la fois son impressionnante tranquillité qui lui donnait envie de tout détruire autour de lui pour qu'elle disparaisse. La rancune l'envahit, laissant un goût amer dans sa bouche et empoisonnant son esprit.

Harry en voulait infiniment au directeur pour ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la prophétie plus tôt, les choses se serraient passé différemment et Sirius serrait toujours en vie. De plus, le manque de confiance évident qui ressortait des décisions de vieux sorcier le blessait profondément. Harry avait toujours cru que le directeur avait une foi inébranlable en lui, mais les événements de l'année écoulée lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'une arme dans l'échiquier des puissants. Une arme qui n'avait pas son mot à dire et qui serait sacrifié sur l'hôtel de la Paix le jour J. Un simple objet destructeur dénué de tout sentiment que l'on pouvait manipuler à sa guise.

Cette pensée lui saignait le cœur un peu plus, rajoutant une couche de peine sur celle, bien épaisse, déjà présente. Cette souffrance entraînait une colère sans nom qui lui donnait envie de tout casser autour de lui. Ce besoin de tout anéantir le terrifiait : d'un, il libérait une violence qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser, et de deux, il lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait plus se fier à celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor. Malgré sa colère, ce constat le déroutait totalement car il n'avait plus personne sur qui se reposer. Il se débattait seul avec ses fantômes.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait fait abstraction du comportement de Dumbledore, durant son séjour chez les Dursley. Il se martyrisait déjà suffisamment l'esprit avec des "si", sans en plus aller se perdre dans les sentiers tortueux des agissements du directeur. Cependant, maintenant qu'il était en face du vieil homme, il ne pouvait plus étouffer sa rancune. Et cela se voyait. Il s'était considérablement raidi, la bouche pincée en un pli amer et les yeux luisants de reproches haineux.

- Bonjour, Harry, salua calmement Dumbledore.

Ses yeux bleus, si pétillant à l'accoutume, s'étaient considérablement assombris devant le visage fermé du jeune homme.

- Professeur, cracha presque Harry.

Un silence inconfortable suivit ces mots, chacun se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux sorciers. Ce fut Hermione qui le rompit en demandant d'un ton étonnamment hésitant à Luna et Neville

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Harry, qui lui aussi voulait savoir la raison de la présence de ses amis.

- Mon père a reçu une lettre du professeur Dumbledore lui demandant si je pouvais passer les vacances avec vous, expliqua Luna, avec un calme olympien, de sa voix légèrement stone. Il a accepté. Le professeur McGonagall est venu me chercher ce matin.

- Même chose pour moi, sauf que c'est le professeur Rogue qui est venu me chercher, dit timidement Neville, avec un tremblant dans la voix lorsqu'il avait dit le nom du directeur des Serpentard.

- Rogue ? s'horrifia Ron. Mon pauvre Neville ! J'espère que cette vieille chauve-souris ne t'a pas vidé de ton sang.

Neville étouffa un gémissement en jetant un coup d'œil apeuré par dessus l'épaule de Harry, alors que Mme Weasley grondait son fils pour sa remarque. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et crut qu'il était foudroyé en avisant leur sinistre professeur des Potions assis sur un divan, les jambes croisées et les bras posées sur les accoudoirs, le visage aussi accueillant que la banquise.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne va tout de même pas… Non ! Dumbledore ne m'aurait pas fait ça ? Je cauchemarde !"_ pensa Harry, rageur.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir, c'était bien le détestable Maître des Potions. Il avait déjà du mal à contrôler son envie de meurtre lorsqu'il ne faisait que penser à Rogue, alors avoir l'objet de sa haine sous les yeux n'était pas fait pour l'aider. En cet instant même, Harry se retenait à grand peine de sauter à la gorge du professeur pour l'écorcher vif.

La seule chose qui sauvait Rogue, c'était qu'il y avait deux personnes - enfin si on pouvait appeler un reptile sur patte et une planche à pain totalement fêlée, des personnes - à abattre avant lui dans sa liste des monstres à éradiquer de la surface de cette terre. Parce que même s'il détestait Rogue, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il haïssait encore plus Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Et puis, les informations que Rogue ramenait étant primordiales, Harry ne pouvait se permettre de le tuer tout de suite, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

La froideur de ses propres pensées le fit sursauter. Il réprima un frisson de peur devant l'intensité de sa haine. Elle prenait de telle proportion qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'elle l'engloutissait. Cette sensation le terrifiait. Il y avait un mois à peine, l'idée de commettre un meurtre le dégoûtait, et voilà que maintenant, il prévoyait de tuer Rogue sans le moindre état d'âme. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il détestait cette haine que Rogue faisait naître en lui. Tout était de sa faute !

Ce fut l'exclamation étouffée de Ron qui le sortit de cet état de contemplation vipérine. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil pour constater que le rouquin fixait Rogue avec incrédulité, le teint blanc. Ginny faisait une grimace éloquente alors que Hermione avait un air interdit. Rogue, quant à lui, avait un rictus méprisant sur le visage, les regardant comme s'ils étaient de la vermine.

Les yeux de Harry, rendus presque noirs d'antipathie, rencontrèrent ceux ténébreux de Rogue. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent dans un silence de mort où régnait une tension presque palpable, alors que tous avaient remarqué leur duel visuel.

En excellent légilimencien, Rogue avait parfaitement suivi les pensées de son élève honni. Le visage du professeur devint plus glacial et son regard noir semblait mettre le jeune homme au défi de tenter quoique ce soit contre sa vie. Il n'éprouvait que mépris pour ce stupide Gryffondor même pas capable de fermer son esprit au premier venu et qui ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour combler ce dangereux handicap. Si Potter n'apprenait pas rapidement à protéger son esprit, le monde courrait à sa perte car il ne tiendrait pas une seconde face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De plus, la tendance à la rébellion de cet idiot le conduisait à faire des choses stupides, comme ne pas apprendre l'occlumancie juste parce que la tête de son professeur ne lui revenait pas. Résultat, son détestable parrain en était mort. Et bien sûr, plutôt que d'affronter ses propres erreurs, l'adolescent reportait la faute sur le directeur et lui, qui avaient pourtant fait tout ce qui était en leurs pouvoirs pour maintenir les deux êtres qu'il détestait le plus en ce monde en vie.

Que personne ne s'y trompe, s'il voulait protéger Potter, c'était juste parce qu'il le devait à James Potter, même si cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Quant à Black, il était le seul à avoir le droit de le tuer... mais bien sûr, cet empaffé du cerveau avait réussi à le priver du plaisir de lui ôter sa misérable vie.

Dumbledore, qui avait lui aussi suivit le tout, décida d'intervenir avant que les deux sorciers n'en viennent à la baguette.

- Mes chers amis, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage, commença-t-il.

- Si pour vous, se faire poursuivre par des Détraqueurs dans une caisse en métal pas plus grande qu'une boite de sardine qui vous propulse dans tous les sens, c'est faire un bon voyage, alors oui : il était excellent, même ! marmonna Ron, assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Sa mère et Hermione lui firent les gros yeux, alors que les autres enfants Weasley et les adultes cachèrent difficilement leur sourires, appréciant la remarque - Dumbledore le premier. Maugrey Fol Œil eut un grognement d'assentiment et le professeur McGonagall arqua un sourcil, amusée. Cette intervention eut au moins le bénéfice de détendre Harry qui sourit à la remarque de son ami. L'atmosphère devint soudain beaucoup plus respirable.

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu tous répondre présent à cette invitation, reprit le vieux sorcier.

A ces mots, tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon se lancèrent un étrange regard qui semblait dire : "vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix". Les sorciers accueillirent la déclaration de Dumbledore avec plus de chaleur, sauf Harry qui se renfrogna un peu.

- Mais installez-vous, je vous prie, invita le vieil homme en désignant d'un geste de la main la multitude de fauteuils près d'eux.

Tous s'assirent, attendant impatiemment les explications du directeur. Harry prit la peine de se mettre loin de Rogue, pas sûr qu'il pourrait se contrôler sans une distance de sécurité. Mais il se rendit compte alors qu'il était juste en face de Dumbledore ce qui ne lui paru pas non plus une place très enviable. Mais tous les autres sièges étant déjà occupés, il se voyait mal sortir un autre de son fauteuil pour s'y installer parce que son panorama lui déplaisait.

- Vous vous demandez sans doute tous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici, reprit le vieil homme. Et bien, je voulais remettre les clés de cette demeure à son propriétaire.

- Vous pouvez être un peu plus précis ? s'étonna Fred, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Dumbledore, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Je croyais que cette maison appartenait à l'un de vos vieux amis.

- Fred ! le réprimanda sa mère.

- En effet, Mr Weasley, répondit le directeur souriant devant l'impertinence du jeune homme. Il y a quelques années, le propriétaire de cette maison a été obligé de déménager. Il m'en a confié la clé jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Malheureusement, il a été tué peu de temps après. J'ai donc conservé cette clé jusqu'à ce que son seul enfant encore en vie en ce monde ait atteint l'âge de recevoir son héritage. Aujourd'hui, le temps est venu où tu dois prendre possession des lieux... Harry.

Pendant toutes ses explications, les yeux du vieux sorcier n'avaient pas quitté un seul instant ceux d'Harry, ce qui avait quelque peu agacé le jeune homme. Mais en entendant les explications de Dumbledore, il oublia complètement son exaspération, tant il était ébahi. Ce palace ? Le sien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ?

- M-moi ? bégaya-t-il, ce qui le contraria beaucoup.

- Oui, _toi_, lui confirma le directeur.

- Mais, professeur, c'est impossible ! contra l'adolescent mi-stupéfait, mi-rageur. Voldemort a détruit la maison de mes parents il y a quinze ans !

Harry était tellement dérouté qu'il ne remarqua pas les autres sorciers présents sursauter au nom de Voldemort. Les Dursley, eux, se demandaient ce qui se passait encore.

- Celle que Voldemort a détruite était une résidence secondaire de tes parents, lui expliqua calmement Dumbledore. Ils y ont emménagé en apprenant qu'ils étaient la cible de Voldemort. Cette maison-ci est le berceau de la famille Potter. La demeure ancestrale du clan. Seul un véritable Potter de sang peut ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il lui montra de la main l'imposante porte qu'Harry avait remarqué en entrant dans la pièce. Le jeune homme jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux battants. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les révélations de Dumbledore. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps à ne jamais rien avoir de ses parents car toutes leurs affaires avaient été réduites en cendre il y avait quinze ans. Or le directeur venait de lui affirmer qu'il existait un endroit où une trace de sa défunte famille avait perduré. Cela lui fit un tel choc que son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Est-ce qu'enfin l'un de ses rêves était à porté de main ? Il n'osait trop y croire, ayant été trop déçu par la vie pour se permettre une nouvelle déconvenue.

- Je croyais que la porte de toute à l'heure, celle avec les sphinx, était la porte d'entrée ? fit Fred, avec une grimace. Ne me dites pas qu'on va devoir passer des tas de portes avant d'arriver enfin dans le hall d'entrée ?

- Avec tout ça, on risque de mourir avant d'y arriver, grommela Georges en désignant les innombrables bagages des Dursley.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire alors que Mme Weasley administra des tapes sonores sur l'arrière du crâne de ses fils.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Messieurs Weasley. Cette porte est l'entrée principale du manoir Potter. Celle des sphinx n'est que la porte de la... salle d'attente, expliqua le vieux sorcier avec malice.

- La salle d'attente ? s'exclamèrent les rouquins, incrédules.

Ils ne semblaient pas être les seuls. Mme Weasley avait plus d'étoiles que jamais dans les yeux, alors que son mari n'arrivait plus à fermer la bouche. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville avaient des airs impressionnés qui les rendaient un peu ridicules. Luna avait une mine rêveuse et Dumbledore avait une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux qui disait clairement : "vous n'avez encore rien vu".

Harry, lui, loin d'être émerveillé, trouvait ça un peu... ridicule de faire une salle d'attente spéciale pour l'entrée d'une demeure. Il se demandait lequel de ses ancêtres avaient bien pu avoir une idée aussi... originale - pour être poli.

- Il faut vraiment avoir des galions à ne savoir plus qu'en faire pour faire ce genre d'inepties totalement superflues, grogna Maugrey, avec un visible mépris.

Bien que le ton de l'ex-Auror ne lui plaise que modérément, Harry était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Rogue donna son avis avec un rictus dédaigneux. Seuls le professeur McGonagall et Remus Lupin restèrent parfaitement impassibles. Harry jeta un coup d'œil songeur au lycanthrope, en se demandant s'il était déjà venu dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter. Sûrement, vu qu'il était l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. Alors pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant ? Même Sirius ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

En repensant à son parrain, Harry eut un pincement de cœur familier qui faillit lui arracher un gémissement de douleur. Il baissa la tête pour que personne ne puisse remarquer sa soudaine tristesse, ne voulant pas s'exposer à la pitié des autres, même venant de ses amis.

- C'est plus une mesure de sécurité qu'une démonstration de luxe, précisa Dumbledore d'une voix si douce que Harry le soupçonna d'avoir deviner son trouble. Le manoir Potter recelant bien des trésors, il est protégé de maintes sorts et gardiens. Cette pièce fait partie du système de sécurité de la maison. Tout le monde ne peut y entrer.

- Ben dit donc ! siffla Ron en regardant autour de lui avec une certaine méfiance comme s'il avait peur qu'un sort ne jaillisse soudain des murs pour l'attaquer.

- Des générations de Potter ont vu le jour ici, toi y compris, Harry.

- Je suis né... ici, murmura lentement Harry en relevant la tête.

Il n'avait jamais réellement pensé à l'endroit où il avait vu le jour. Il avait toujours supposé qu'il était né dans un hôpital comme bien des enfants. Savoir que sa mère avait accouché dans cette maison lui procura un sentiment de bien-être qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. La tension qui l'habitait avait cédé la place à une sérénité étonnante. Comme si cela le rapprochait d'elle, comme si elle l'avait enveloppé de ses bras aimants. Il ferma les paupières une seconde pour savourer cette sensation. C'était absurde mais si agréable.

- Oui, comme ton père avant toi, ton grand-père et ainsi de suite, dit le directeur de Poudlard. Il est temps pour toi de connaître tes ancêtres, Harry. Prends cette clé et présente-toi à eux.

Dumbledore lui tendit une petite clé dorée. Le jeune sorcier la regarda un petit moment, puis la porte en bois. Harry se sentait comme cloué sur place par une peur aussi soudaine qu'inexpliquée. De plus, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il existait en ce monde un endroit encore marqué de l'empreinte de ses parents. Il déglutina péniblement, indécis. Il voulait prendre la clé, mais sa main tremblait bien trop pour qu'il prenne le risque de dévoiler cette faiblesse devant les autres, surtout Rogue.

Et puis, il était aussi préoccupé par une autre pensée. Pourquoi le directeur avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de lui parler de cette maison ? Pourquoi l'avait-il obligé à vivre chez les Dursley alors que la demeure de ses ancêtres l'attendait, désespérément close ? Pourquoi lui relever son existence que maintenant ? Il fallait qu'il ait les réponses à ses questions avant de "faire la connaissance de ses ancêtres", comme il disait. Il y avait encore certaines choses à mettre au clair avec Dumbledore. Le directeur avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir obligé à retourner chez les Dursley durant toutes ces années alors qu'il avait une demeure sûrement beaucoup plus accueillante qui ne demandait qu'à le recevoir. Parce qu'il en avait réellement marre de toutes les petites cachotteries du vieil homme.

- On va pas y passer la journée, siffla Rogue, exaspéré par l'hésitation d'Harry. Il serait temps...

Mais il fut réduit au silence par le regard impérieux de Dumbledore et celui rempli d'une haine innommable de Harry. Ce dernier enleva ses yeux de Rogue pour ne par être tenté plus avant de le tuer.

- Professeur, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt de cette maison ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton qu'il voulut neutre mais qui sonna comme une accusation.

- Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question, Harry, soupira le vieil homme, son visage masqué soudain par la lassitude.

Le jeune homme plissa des yeux, se barricadant contre le sentiment de culpabilité totalement incompréhensible qui lui étreignit le cœur. Le comportement du directeur lui donnerait presque envie de s'excuser pour ses questions. C'était un comble tout de même. C'était plutôt à lui d'être las des dissimulations de Dumbledore.

- Si je ne t'ai rien dit auparavant c'est tout uniquement parce que cette clé était scellée à l'intérieur d'une statue de Poudlard. Elle ne devait en ressortir qu'à ton seizième anniversaire, où tu aurais pu prendre possession de ton héritage. Et en effet, la statue l'a restitué à minuit pile.

Cette explication laissa Harry songeur.

Tout d'abord, il se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement seize ans depuis minuit. Comment avait-il pu oublier son anniversaire alors que les autres années, ce jour était gravé dans sa mémoire ? La réponse était simple. Il était trop préoccupé par la mort de Sirius et par la prophétie pour penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'il réussissait enfin à ne plus songer à eux, il s'abreuvait de lecture pour ne pas se torturer la tête. Pas étonnant qu'il en ait oublié son anniversaire.

Ensuite, cette histoire de statue le laissait perplexe. Quelle statue avait bien pu caché un si précieux trésor ? Il y en avait tellement au château. Peut-être même était-il passé devant tous les jours sans même savoir qu'elle renfermait la clé de sa demeure.

- Tu vois, Harry ? Même si je t'en avais parlé avant, tu n'aurais pas pu y vivre avant tes seize ans.

Mais il aurait mieux supporté son séjour forcé chez les Dursley s'il avait su qu'il les quitterait à son seizième anniversaire pour la demeure de ses ancêtres.

- Crois-tu vraiment que cela t'aurais aidé, Harry ?

La question de Dumbledore lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait pensée à voix haute. Il rougit légèrement à ce constata, alors que le vieil homme lui fit un sourire indulgent qui l'agaça quelque peu.

- Peux-tu me jurer que tu n'aurais pas essayé de fuguer en sachant que quelque part un foyer rempli des souvenirs de tes parents t'attendait, mettant ainsi ta vie en danger ? Sincèrement, Harry, aurais-tu réellement put résister à une telle tentation même si cela aurait causé de graves problèmes ?

La question ne se posait même pas. Evidemment qu'il aurait essayé de se rendre ici par ses propres moyens, faisant fi du danger. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il savait de lui-même, c'est que la patience n'était pas l'une de ses qualités. Il n'aurait jamais pu attendre ses seize ans et aurait sûrement fait une fugue imprudente, inquiétant tout le monde et mettant la vie des autres en péril. Le jeune homme grimaça en se disant que Dumbledore l'avait un peu trop bien cerné.

- Admettons, concéda-t-il à contre cœur. Mais vous auriez pu me le dire en juin dernier, avant que je ne parte chez les Dursley.

- Et quand te l'aurais-je dit ? avança doucement Dumbledore. Lorsque tu m'évitais le plus possible à Poudlard et que tu ne m'adressais même plus la parole ? Ou lorsque tu refusais de correspondre avec moi durant le mois qui suivit ? Il m'a semblé que me voir ou discuter avec moi était les dernières choses que tu voulais faire au monde. J'ai donc respecté ton choix.

Harry sentit peser sur lui les regards perplexes et inquiets des autres sorciers, à qui les paroles de Dumbledore avaient confirmé que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. En plus, tel que le vieil homme avait présenté les choses, on avait presque l'impression qu'il avait fait un caprice. Fort mécontent de ce constat, Harry décida de rappeler à Dumbledore qu'il avait une sérieuse responsabilité dans son mutisme.

- Il me semble que vous ne prenez pas tant de considération, d'habitude, asena-t-il. C'est peut-être votre fâcheuse tendance à dissimuler des informations importantes me concernant qui me sont restés en travers de la gorge.

Dumbledore eut un sourire triste devant le ressentiment du jeune homme.

- Mr Potter, faites attention à la manière dont vous vous adressez au directeur, réprimanda sévèrement McGonagall, la mine désapprobatrice.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous m'enlèverez des points ? rétorqua Harry à qui ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de sortir ce genres de reproches.

- Harry ! s'indignèrent Hermione et Mme Weasley.

Les autres semblaient aussi réprobateurs qu'elles. Ron et Neville avaient la bouche ouverte devant l'attitude défiante de leur ami. Luna fixait Harry avec une lueur étrange qui ne lui plut que modérément. Quant aux Dursley, ils semblaient ravis de voir tout le monde désappointer le jeune homme.

- Harry, je comprends parfaitement qu'il te faut du temps pour accepter l'idée, mais n'oublie pas qui est ton véritable ennemi, rappela posément Dumbledore, faisant taire ainsi les autres reproches que le jeune homme sentait profiler, vu les mines sévères des adultes.

- Accepter l'idée ? répéta l'adolescent avec tant amertume que même Maugrey en sembla déconcerté une seconde. Ouais, c'est ça : il me faut du temps pour _accepter l'idée_ !

Dumbledore eut un autre sourire triste alors que Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant. Harry lui jeta un tel regard que ceux qui le captèrent eurent des frissons dans le dos. Rogue, loin d'être impressionné, lui rendit un regard tout aussi haineux. Les adultes échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets devant l'animosité qui crépitaient entre les deux sorciers. Il fallait faire quelque chose avant que ça ne dégénère.

- En ce qui concerne ta demeure, même si j'avais voulu te le dire, je n'aurais pas pu car ton père m'avais fait promettre magiquement de ne rien te dire avant tes seize ans, au cas où Lily et lui viendraient à mourir, reprit le directeur pour couper court au duel silencieux des deux antagonistes. Une promesse magique ne peut se rompre sans de graves conséquences. De toute façon, du moment où je lui avais donné ma parole, je n'y aurais pas failli.

Harry oublia totalement le détestable professeur pour reporter son attention sur le vieil homme.

- Mais pourquoi vous a-t-il fait promettre cela ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, Harry, soupira Dumbledore. Ton père ne me disait pas tout, tu sais. Je ne peux donc que supposer qu'un événement capital doit se produire à tes seize ans. Mais lequel ? Je ne peux absolument pas te dire.

L'idée que son père puisse avoir caché des choses au directeur déstabilisa Harry. Est-ce à dire que James Potter n'avait pas eu une totale confiance en lui ? Le fait que ses parents aient refusé de prendre Albus Dumbledore comme Gardien du secret lui revint en tête. Tout comme le résultat de ce choix. Il était évident que si le vieux sorcier avait été prit comme Gardien, Voldemort aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à découvrir la cachette de ses parents. Et eux-ci seraient peut-être encore en vie, ainsi que Sirius.

Cette pensée ne cadrant pas du tout avec celles dont s'abreuvait sa rancune contre Dumbledore créa une sorte de décalage en lui, le troublant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ne savait plus que penser de tout cela.

- L'hypothèse la plus probable ait que tu vas recevoir ton héritage magique, poursuivit le directeur d'un ton songeur comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix.

- Mon héritage magique ? répéta Harry sans comprendre alors que les autres sorciers s'exclamaient bruyamment à ces mots.

- Merlin, vous pensez réellement que c'est ça, professeur ? s'écria Mme Weasley, les mains sur les joues.

- Wow ! s'exclamèrent ses fils en fixant Harry avec un respect nouveau.

- "Héritage magique" ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton pincé, visiblement vexée de pas savoir.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ron, incrédule. Tu sais le nombre de fois où ces stupides gobelins ont fait la révolution et tu ne sais rien sur l'héritage magique ? Alors que c'est sans doute l'un des rituels les plus importants de la sorcellerie ? Non mais, je rêve !

Hermione l'incendia du regard, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, boudeuse. Harry, lui, était de plus en plus déconcerté, ne sachant pas ce que le fait d'accéder à son héritage magique avait de si extraordinaire.

- Dans l'ancien temps, bien avant que les quatre fondateurs construisent Poudlard, il n'y avait pas d'école de sorcellerie. C'est les parents qui apprenaient tous à leurs enfants. Parfois un mage pouvait prendre un disciple, mais c'était très rare : d'un parce que peu de sorciers atteignaient le grade de "mage", de deux, parce que peu d'enfants sorciers avaient la puissance susceptible d'intéresser un mage. Cet apprentissage était divisé en trois parties. La magie mineure où l'enfant n'était qu'un Aspirant Sorcier et apprenait les bases de la sorcellerie. La magie majeure où, après avoir réussit les épreuves déterminant sa puissance et ses connaissances, l'Aspirant Sorcier devenait un Sorcier Débutant et apprenait des domaines plus spécifiques de la magie suivant l'inclinaison de la famille ou du maître mage. Et enfin la magie supérieure qui consistait en fait en un long pèlerinage où le Sorcier Débutant devenait un Sorcier Confirmé au fil des diverses aventures vaincues ou personnes rencontrées.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Tu remarqueras que c'est exactement le même principe que le système scolaire d'aujourd'hui. Jusqu'aux BUSE, les élèves ne sont que des Aspirants Sorciers, apprenant les bases de la magie. Après l'obtention des BUSE, ils deviennent des Sorciers Débutants, sachant suffisamment de choses pour choisir d'étudier des domaines spécifiques de la sorcellerie au détriment d'autres, mais pas encore assez pour qu'on les lâche dans la nature. Une fois les ASPIC obtenus, commence alors l'apprentissage de la vie d'adulte, avec ses rencontres, ses obligations et ses libertés… Bien sûr, certains naissaient bien plus doués que d'autres, ayant un don particulier pour telle magie ou une puissance immense. Ces enfants-là voyaient une partie de leur magie scellée car toute merveilleuse qu'elle soit, la magie peut être très dangereuse si elle n'est pas contrôlée. Or, avant d'être un Sorcier Confirmé, un enfants n'a aucune prise sur sa magie et est donc un danger pour lui-même et pour son entourage. Voilà pourquoi les anciens sorciers scellaient le surplus d'énergie magique de ces enfants hors norme, leur laissant suffisamment de pouvoir pour qu'ils apprennent la sorcellerie sans difficulté, mais pas assez pour détruire un pays en cas de perte de contrôle. A leur seizième anniversaire, le sceau était brisé, donnant au sorcier sa pleine puissance.

Il fit à nouveau une pause, avant de poursuivre :

- Bien sûr, comme dans toute chose, il y avait des abus. Certaines familles brimaient tellement les pouvoirs de leurs enfants, qu'ils en devenaient presque des Cracmols, et ne pouvaient plus rien apprendre. Lorsque leurs sceaux était brisé, ces enfants étaient totalement démunis face à leur nouvelle puissance. Voilà pourquoi la Confédération internationale des sorciers a posé une réglementation très stricte à ce sujet. Dès la naissance, le nouveau né doit être soumis à un test qui déterminera s'il a une puissance magique qui justifie un sceau. Si oui, des Scelleurs spécialisés dans ce rituel doivent le pratiquer au septième jour après la naissance du nourrisson. De nos jours, il est très rare que ce rituel se fasse, car peu de sorciers ont la magie le nécessitant. Les quelques enfants qui y sont soumis sont d'une puissance telle que les laisser sans protection serait tout simplement suicidaire.

Voilà pourquoi tout le monde était si impressionné. Ils pensaient tous qu'il était un sorcier surpuissant dont les pouvoirs étaient brimés par un mystérieux sceau. D'un côté, cette idée était rassurante vu le combat qui l'attendait et la puissance qu'il lui faudrait pour vaincre Voldemort. Mais d'un autre, la pensée d'être _encore_ différent des autres, lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, sans compter que cette hypothèse renforçait l'idée qu'il n'était qu'une arme aux yeux de tous. Tiraillé entre ces deux sentiments contradictoires, il ne sut que penser.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition ? fit Hermione.

- Certainement, Miss Granger, approuva Dumbledore, avec un hochement de tête. La seule qui me vienne à l'esprit pour expliquer l'importance que semble avoir l'âge de Harry dans cette affaire, en fait. Mais cela pourrait être tout autre chose, bien sûr. Les Potter ont toujours été une famille très secrète. Je ne sais que peu de choses sur eux en réalité. Je ne peux donc rien certifier, seulement faire des hypothèses.

- Peut-être que si Mr Potter se décidait _enfin_ à ouvrir cette porte, nous ne perdrions pas notre temps en suppositions inutiles ? suggéra sarcastiquement Rogue.

Le concerné l'inonda aussitôt d'une pluie d'éclairs.

- Harry, il est en effet temps que tu te présentes à tes ancêtres, dit doucement Dumbledore, tout en adressant un regard de reproche à son collègue.

Les yeux de Harry se détachèrent de Rogue pour aller se poser sur l'imposante porte. Derrière elle, se trouvait ce après quoi il avait aspiré durant toute son enfance. Un foyer. Même si ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, ils avaient laissé une trace d'eux pour qu'il puisse les connaître.

A cette pensée, son cœur battit plus frénétiquement. Il sentit l'anxiété venir le narguer à nouveau. Il avait peur de ce qu'il découvrirait derrière cette porte. Et si ce n'était pas du tout comme il l'imaginait ? Si cette demeure n'était qu'un froid manoir sans âme tellement dégoulinant de luxe que s'en était écœurant, mais totalement dépourvu de la moindre chaleur, comme l'étaient si souvent les gigantesques demeures bourgeoises ?

_"Allons, Harry ! Tu as toujours voulu en savoir plus sur ta famille ! Quel endroit mieux rêvé pour ça que la demeure ancestrale des Potter ?" _se réprimanda-t-il en lui-même, se trouvant totalement idiot de céder à cette peur irrationnelle.

De plus, le peu qu'il avait vu de sa mère dans la pensive de Rogue, le rassurait sur le côté "manoir glacial au luxe tapageur". Il imaginait mal la tigresse qu'il avait vu gifler si énergiquement son père, se complaire dans une maison sans âme.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage, puis saisit d'un geste ferme la clé que Dumbledore lui présentait. Il s'extirpa du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas déterminé. Les autres n'avaient été que spectateurs, mais ils comprenaient tous que ce moment était très important pour leur petit protégé et ami. Seul Rogue était parfaitement indifférent à ce qui arrivait à Harry, quoique légèrement agacé par la perte de temps occasionné par tous ces dialogues superflus.

Quant aux Dursley, ils avaient fait la sourde oreille durant l'explication de Dumbledore, ne voulant absolument pas savoir des trucs ultra-louches que pouvait bien faire ces gens ultra-louches. Par contre, oncle Vernon avait bien compris que son détestable neveu allait entrer en possession d'un héritage assez conséquent, vu le luxe qui l'entourait. Ses petits yeux porcins brillaient déjà d'une lueur cupide qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry s'était planté devant la porte et la regardant avec émerveillement. Cette porte était magnifique. Imposante mais plus petite que celle de l'entrée, elle était faite en bois de chêne. Taillé à même le bois, un lion majestueux couché sur le sol, regardait avec agacement une mignonne petite taupe qui papotait joyeusement, indifférente au courroux de son interlocuteur. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un magnifique phénix aux plumes brillantes qui les regardait avec amusement. Mais aussi d'un sublime aigle au regard perçant, perché sur un tronc d'arbre. Les bordures dorées de la gravure étaient finement ouvragées en petites pétales de fleur. Cette gravure était un chef-d'œuvre, même si ses occupants semblaient plus se disputer qu'autre chose.

Sortant de sa contemplation, Harry mit la clé dans la petite serrure. Aussitôt, il sentit quatre pairs d'yeux braqués sur lui. Levant la tête, il croisa les prunelles dorées du Lion. Il soutient son regard sans broncher pendant un instant. Puis, comme par défi, il tourna la clé sans quitter les yeux de l'animal. Entendant un déclic, Harry tourna la poignée dorée et poussa le battant. Mais rien ne se passa. La porte était tellement lourde qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à l'ébranler.

_"Zut !" _

Comment Dumbledore voulait-il qu'il ouvre une telle porte à lui tout seul ? Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'Hagrid réussirait à la faire bouger. Il devait y avoir un moyen de l'ouvrir. Dans sa naïveté, il avait cru que c'était comme pour les portes moldues. On insérait la clé dans la serrure, on la tournait et on rentrait tranquillement chez soi. Mais c'était une porte magique qu'il avait devant les yeux, donc, il devait y avoir un sort de protection pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer.

- Faut-il un mot de passe ? demanda-t-il aux animaux.

Etait-ce un effet de son imagination, où quatre sourires moqueurs venaient d'incurver les bouches des occupants de la gravure. Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_"Super ! Je suis planté devant la porte de ma maison et je ne sais même pas comment l'ouvrir !"_

Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore à la recherche d'un indice, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce sourire était aussi amusé que ceux des quatre animaux ? Grrrr !

Il devait y avoir un indice quelque part. Apparemment ce n'était pas un mot de passe. Il regarda attentivement la gravure mais il ne découvrit rien qui puisse l'aider. C'était frustrant. Il avait un moyen de mieux connaître sa famille à portée de main, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre à cause d'une stupide porte clause.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-t-il pas l'ouvrir ? N'était-il pas un Potter ? N'était-ce pas le même sang qui coulait dans ses veines ? Dumbledore lui avait bien dit que seul un Potter pouvait ouvrir cette porte. Alors où était le problème ?

_"Qu'a dit Dumbledore déjà ? Ah oui : prendre la clé et me présenter à mes ancêtres. Me présenter à mes ancêtres ?Me _présenter_ à mes ancêtres..._

Comme poussé par une force invisible, il prit la poignée à pleine main et dit à voix haute :

- Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait donné le nom de ses parents avec le sien, mais il était sûr au fond de lui d'avoir prononcé les bonnes paroles. Harry sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa main droite alors que le lion le fixa avec plus d'insolence, comme s'il mettait en doute ses dires. Puis il se leva souplement, faisant jouer sa musculature sous sa peau. L'animal vint se planter devant Harry et le détailla un petit moment de son regard ambre impérieux. Harry eut l'impression d'être passé au rayon laser. Il sut que peu de chose de lui-même échappait à ses yeux perçants.

Puis le lion rugit furieusement dans une tentative d'intimidation évidente. Pour une gravure, il était vraiment impressionnant et plus d'un sorcier présent avait reculé d'un pas, peu rassurés. Neville et Hermione se couvraient même les oreilles pour échapper au puissant rugissement. Cependant, loin d'être intimidé, Harry resta de marbre, fixant l'animal dans les yeux avec les sourcils haussés comme s'il était devant un enfant capricieux. Son attitude ne parut pas beaucoup plaire au roi de la jungle qui rugit de plus belle.

Après un long moment, le lion se tut enfin. Il s'assit sur ses deux pattes arrières et fit un petit salut majestueux de la tête à Harry, sa babine étirée en ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de sourire au coin. Le jeune homme lui rendit la politesse, savourant sa victoire car il savait avoir passé l'épreuve du lion. Maintenant, il lui restait celle des trois autres locataires de la gravure. Du moins c'était ce qu'il supposait.

Le majestueux animal repartit s'allonger paresseusement à sa place, puis il grogna après la petite taupe qui ne tenait plus en place. Celle-ci sautillait dans tous les sens en tapant joyeusement des mains. Apparemment, elle semblait particulièrement satisfaite de la réussite de Harry. Devant l'air déconcerté de ce dernier, elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux en levant un pouce vers le ciel, ne se préoccupant absolument pas du rugissement mécontent du lion qui avait failli se prendre une petite patte de la surexcitée dans le museau.

Voilà une première : Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une taupe bondissante et flirteuse. Il se demandait à quel espèce de taupe elle pouvait bien appartenir. Y avait-il plusieurs espèces de ces rongeurs, d'abord ?

Au deuxième grognement du lion, la taupe cessa enfin sa danse de la victoire, en marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe tout en jetant un coup d'œil furibond vers l'imposant animal. Puis, elle sauta trois fois sur place, montant plus haut à chaque saut et fit un plongeon dans la terre, à la plus grande stupeur de Harry. Elle disparut dans un amas de poussière, provoquant des grognements chez le lion qui pouvait être pris pour une quinte de toux ou des éternuements.

Harry ne put retenir un pouffement devant la mine furieuse du lion lorsque l'animal réussit enfin à reprendre contenance. Le phénix et l'aigle avaient l'air tout aussi amusé ce qui leur valut des coups d'œil incendiaires de la part de la victime de Mme la taupe. Mais cela n'impressionna pas vraiment les deux autres qui se contentèrent de lui rendre des regards sarcastiques. Boudeur, le lion fit semblant de dormir, la mine hautaine.

Harry se serait bien payé sa tête si plusieurs déclics n'avaient pas attiré son attention à cet instant précis. Il lâcha la poignée devenue brûlante et recula d'un pas. La taupe réapparut au même moment avec un sourire de triomphe vers ses autres compagnons. Mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas vraiment impressionnés par sa performance. Harry en déduit que c'était elle qui avait déclenché le système d'ouverture de la porte. Elle leur tira la langue et se tourna vers Harry avec de grands yeux brillant d'espoir, attendant visible des compliments. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui murmura un merci qui suffit à faire apparaître des étoiles dans les yeux noirs du petit animal qui refit la danse de la victoire.

Après cette scène suréaliste, Harry voulut ouvrir la porte, se disant que dans le monde de la magie, une porte aussi imposante devait être ensorcelée de telle sorte qu'un enfant de cinq ans puisse l'ouvrir. Il se trompa lourdement. Et lourds, ces fichus battants l'étaient plus que de raison. Il avait beau les poussés de toutes ses forces, ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce.

- C'est pas possible ! Il doit bien y avoir une manière de l'ouvrir, marmonna Harry, fort mécontent. Peut-être un mot de passe ? se dit-il après une minute de contemplation colérique.

A ces mots, le phénix descendit de son rocher et vint se poser devant lui. Il le fixa de ses yeux écarlates, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

_"Le mot de passe, peut-être ?"_ songea ironiquement Harry.

A nouveau, il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque alors que la douce voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

"_Valandil_"

Harry sursauta de surprise et se tourna d'un bond en fusillant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision du regard. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction, les autres sorciers parurent se demander s'il allait bien. Ils avaient assisté à toute la scène à distance, dans un silence quasi religieux ne voulant pas déranger leur petit protégé. Cependant, ils étaient tous plein de questions et de doutes, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si précieux dans les murs de cette demeure qui exigeait un tel système de sécurité. Même Rogue semblait intrigué.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part ses amis – les Dursley et Rogue n'entraient absolument pas dans cette catégorie, mais bon, puisqu'ils étaient là –, il revint à la gravure, non sans avoir jeté quelques coups d'œil méfiant autour de lui. Il n'aimait décidément pas l'idée de ne pas voir le propriétaire de cette mystérieuse voix. Le journal de Jedusor et ses affreuses visions encore bien en mémoire, il se méfiait de tout ce qui était "capable d'agir et de penser tout seul, s'il ne voyait pas où se trouvait son cerveau".

Cependant le fait que la voix l'ait aidé à passer la porte des sphinx l'incita à l'écouter encore une fois. Après tout au point où il en était, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Cela valait mieux que de rester planté devant ces battants désespérément clos, comme un idiot. Et puis quelque chose en lui, lui disait de faire confiance à cette voix, qu'elle était de son côté. C'était étrange, mais bien ancré en lui. Ce fut donc d'une voix ferme qu'il prononça :

- _Valandil._

Le phénix entama alors un chant mélodieux pendant que la petite clé dorée qu'il avait laissée dans la serrure sans même s'en rendre compte, en sortit et vint flotter devant Harry. Celui-ci allait la prendre lorsqu'il vit deux longues et magnifiques plumes écarlates sortir de la gravure. L'une vint enrober la clé de telle sorte qu'elle se trouva bientôt emprisonnée dans une espèce de gros rubis transparent. L'autre plume fit une monture autour de la pierre et se ficela de telle manière qu'elle forma un collier d'un rouge scintillant. La chaîne vint s'attacher autour du cou d'un Harry étonné, son pendentif écarlate brillant doucement. Il passa un doigt sur la pierre et constata avec surprise qu'elle dégageait une tiédeur tout à fait agréable.

Harry reporta son attention sur la gravure en entendant un cri perçant retentir. Il vit l'aigle s'envoler dans le ciel pour aller se mettre dans un demi cercle au sommet des deux battants qui représentait le soleil. L'oiseau battit furieusement des ailes et l'astre se décacheta de la porte. Ses longs rayons s'étirèrent jusqu'à venir s'emboiter avec ceux des soleils situés à chaque coin des battants. Lentement, les cercles se mirent à tourner sur eux-mêmes, déclanchant l'ouverture de l'entrée.

L'aigle n'attendit pas que la porte s'ouvre pour sortir du demi cercle et venir se mettre à côté du phénix qui s'était positionné à nouveau devant Harry, avec les deux autres animaux. En ligne, se tenant fièrement sur leurs pattes, les gardiens baissèrent respectueusement la tête devant lui et dirent d'une même voix déférente :

- Bienvenue à Havenfield, maître Harry !

- Havenfield ? répéta le jeune sorcier, perplexe.

Mais, il ne put en dire d'avantage car l'imposante porte s'ouvrit enfin. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement béante, Harry jeta un regard légèrement anxieux vers la gravure coupée en deux. Sur le battant de droite étaient le lion et la taupe et sur celui de gauche, le phénix et l'aigle. Ils lui firent tous des signes d'encouragement de la tête ce qui rassura quelque peu Harry.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et sentit comme une onde électrique qui lui dressa les cheveux sur la tête. Mais loin d'être agressive, ce courant était doux et accueillant, comme si la maison avait voulu lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Il fit un autre pas à l'intérieur. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son sang qui se manifesta. A nouveau, Harry le sentit bouillir dans ses veines, lui brûlant la peau. On aurait dit que son sang frétillait d'impatience. Etouffant un cri de douleur, Harry fit la grimace en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Ses amis voulurent se précipiter vers lui, mais Dumbledore les en empêcha d'un simple regard. Il leur dit quelques mots qui les calmèrent sans toutefois effacer leurs mines inquiètes.

Leur tournant le dos, Harry ne vit rien de cela. Il avait fermé les yeux en serrant les dents sous la douleur, attendant que sa circulation sanguine redevienne normale. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et son front. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut comme elle était venue, le laissant légèrement haletant. Il se redressa lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Il retint son souffle, figé sur place par l'émerveillement et oubliant de toute douleur.

Devant lui s'étendait un immense hall hexagonal, éclairé par une lumière aussi éclatante que doucereuse, filtrant d'un énorme dôme vitré au plafond. Un tapis rouge bordé de rayures dorées traçait un chemin jusqu'aux escaliers en marbre et le long des deux couloirs qui donnaient sur le hall. Des dizaines de tableaux de tailles diverses étaient accrochés sur les murs. Ses occupants ressemblant étrangement à Harry s'étaient rassemblés et tendaient le cou pour le voir. De grands vases de fleurs de la taille d'un nain étaient disposés entre chaque tableau.

Mais ce qui éblouit le plus Harry, en même temps que cela l'éberluait, c'était l'immense arbre à l'écorce blanche et lumineuse dont les feuilles opalines scintillaient sous des rayons dorés. Cette blancheur était rehaussée d'une palette de couleurs brillantes et vives. Une multitude d'oiseaux aux plumages orange, rose, vert ou jaune virevoltaient à travers de son feuillage, sautant d'une branche à l'autre en poussant des cris mélodieux. De nombreuses petites fées papillonnaient autour de l'arbre, laissant des traînées de poudre multicolores et scintillantes de mille feux derrière elles. Entre les ramures, Harry parvint à distinguer d'étranges créatures à la peau verte, dotées de boutons clignotants donnant à l'arbre des aspects de sapin de Noël, qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Son tronc disparaissait dans un trou où de la lumière lilas s'échappait et où les divers créatures qui l'habituaient, se faufilaient joyeusement. Autour de l'arbre, les deux rampes d'escalier circulaires montaient au premier étage, leurs murs ornés de sculptures nacrées qui avaient abandonné leurs poses pour se pencher vers Harry.

La beauté des lieux le laissa sans voix. Bien qu'il trouvait l'idée d'un arbre en plein milieu d'une maison était aussi originale que celle de la salle d'attente pour la porte entrée, il ne put retenir sa fascination. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, Harry ressemblait à un parfait idiot.

- Bienvenue à Havenfield, maître Harry !

Ces mots firent sursauter le jeune sorcier, abîmé dans sa contemplation. Il baissa les yeux et vit une vingtaine d'elfes de maison divisés en deux lignes, qui s'inclinaient respectueusement devant lui. Ils étaient tous vêtus d'un uniforme aux teintes pâles. Harry avait les pupilles si écarquillées qu'il ne se serait pas étonné de voir ses yeux tomber par terre.

- Euh, salut, bredouilla-t-il un peu bêtement, totalement déconcerté par tant de cérémonie.

- Harry, l'appela Dumbledore.

Il se retourna pour constater que ses compagnons étaient à un mètre de lui, jetant des coups d'œil ébahis au hall. Le directeur de Poudlard fit un pas vers lui, en lui souriant.

- Tu dois nous inviter à entrer pour que nous puissions pénétrer à l'intérieur, lui expliqua-t-il devant sa mine interloquée.

- Ah, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il.

Il était encore désorienté par les découvertes qu'il venait de faire. Secouant la tête pour se ressaisir, il fit un pas de côté pour leur libérer le passage et les pria d'entrer. Dumbledore passa en premier, suivit du professeur McGonagall, des Weasley, de Hermione, Neville et Luna, de Remus Lupin et de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Mais lorsque les Dursley voulurent passer le seuil de la porte, ils furent violemment éjectés. Ils tombèrent rudement sur le sol, les uns sur les autres. La tante Pétunia avait eu la malchance de se prendre son lourdaud de mari et son mammouth de fils sur le corps. On ne voyait plus qu'un pan de sa longue jupe mauve.

Leurs compagnons ne purent que les regarder avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore avait le regard pétillant de malice. Harry et Ron faisaient tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire. Les jumeaux Weasley n'eurent pas tant de retenue et ricanèrent ouvertement.

- George, Fred, cessez de rire immédiatement ! les réprimanda Mme Weasley.

Cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur les jumeaux, surtout que Mr Dursley essayait sans grand succès de redresser Dudley, ce qui n'était pas fait pour contenir leur hilarité. Même Mr Weasley ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Arthur, donne au moins le bon exemple à tes enfants, enfin ! s'exaspéra sa femme.

- Mais Molly..., voulut se défendre son mari, mais un regard noir de Mme Weasley le fit taire.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette et en un tour de main les remit sur pied. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent la quatrième victime de ce bombardement : Severus Rogue. Il s'était retrouvé juste sur la trajectoire des trois boulets de canon et n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver, tant l'attaque avait été foudroyante.

C'en était trop pour Ron dont le rire se mêla aux ricanements peu charitables des jumeaux et de Ginny. Hagrid poussa un rire si tonitruant qu'il couvrit celui des autres. Luna se contenta d'avoir un sourire songeur. Neville retenait à grand peine un tremblement de rire, de peur que Rogue le voit et lui pourrisse encore plus la vie, une fois à Poudlard. Maugrey fit un commentaire comme quoi les moldus avaient bien servit pour une fois. Mr Weasley se cacha derrière Remus pour essuyer ses larmes d'hilarité en tout impunité. Mais, sa femme était elle-même trop occupée à dissimuler le tremblant suspect de ses lèvres pour l'accabler. Le lycanthrope, quant à lui, avait sur son visage une expression si narquoise qu'on devinait tout le _bien_ qu'il souhaitait à son ancien camarade de classe. Harry, lui, sentit une pure vague de satisfaction déferler en lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit la main gauche du Maître des Potions bouger, la déception pesa lourdement sur ses épaules déjà bien chargées. Il pensa amèrement que décidément, c'était toujours les déchets qui survivaient, s'incluant lui-même dans cette catégorie peu valorisante. Seuls Dumbledore et McGonagall restèrent imperturbable face à cette découverte. Mais le directeur avec les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

Rogue reprit péniblement conscience. Il essaya de se redresser mais tout son corps lui faisait mal. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se faire piétiner par un hippogriffe en furie. Que s'était-il passé ? Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se souvint d'un coup des trois projectiles qui avaient fusé vers lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Il jeta un regard noir aux Dursley, serrant si fort sa baguette magique que Harry crut qu'il allait la briser.

Les Dursley, qui venaient de comprendre ce qui leur était arrivé, perdirent toutes couleurs sous le regard polaire de Rogue. Dudley réussit même l'exploit de se cacher derrière ses parents sans faire déborder une seule partie de son corps. Le maître des Potions se releva avec souplesse, dépoussiérant sa cape noire, les yeux toujours rivés sur les Dursley qui se tassaient de plus en plus sur eux-mêmes.

Rogue détourna les yeux de ces immondes moldus pour ne pas être tenté de les transformer en petits insectes rampants et de les écraser de sa chaussure - encore qu'il doutait pouvoir transformer l'énorme cousin de Potter en autre chose qu'en cochon, vu qu'il en avait déjà toute la corpulence. Dumbledore n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi vu l'inutilité de ces stupides moldus. Pourquoi avait-il quitté les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres déjà ? Ah oui, parce que celui-ci le prenait pour son larbin. Quoique... est-ce que sa situation avait bien changé depuis qu'il était du côté de la Lumière ?

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, Rogue s'était avancé vers la porte d'entrée à la grande répulsion de Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir la crasseuse chauve-souris dans sa demeure. Il tenta de calmer sa haine mais c'était vraiment très dure. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se ruer sur l'homme pour lui interdire l'accès à sa maison, au pire, ou lui faire bouffer un _Avada_ au mieux. Ce serait vraiment génial s'il pouvait se faire éjecter comme les Dursley et se rompre le cou en tombant. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à ce salir les mains.

Parfaitement conscient des pensées peu amicales du Survivant, Rogue s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, un sourire railleur au coin des lèvres, ses robes noires volant élégamment derrière lui. Mais, il fut arrêté net par le directeur.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une idée judicieuse vu ce qui vient de se passer pour les Dursley, Severus.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rogue soudain très méfiant, toute sa joie de rabattre son caquet à Potter disparu.

- Je crois que cette maison est protégée un Kacho Mélékium, déclara sereinement le directeur.

- A vos souhaits, dit poliment Ron.

- Ronald ! le gronda sa mère.

- Mais, j'ai rien fait ! protestait le rouquin.

Le regard sévère de Mme Weasley le réduisit au silence. Les jumeaux, qui étaient derrière leur mère, refirent la scène en version muet et plus colorée – Fred, dans le rôle de Mme Weasley, montra des dents avec férocité et fit semblant de hurler sur Georges, représentant Ron, qui tremblait comme une feuille, à genoux, les mains jointes en une supplique désespérée et les yeux larmoyants de crainte. Ceci, juste pour faire enrager leur frère qui, lui, voyait tout et ne pouvait rien dire. Ron avait d'ailleurs les oreilles rouges, preuve d'une grande colère réprimée.

- Je n'ai jamais rien lu à ce sujet, marmonna Hermione, décontenancée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? siffla Maugrey

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers le directeur, sachant que celui-ci aimait raconter des bobards gros comme Poudlard, _de temps à autre_. Surtout qu'il possédait la faculté assez agaçante de faire avaler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui avec un visage très sérieux mais les yeux brillant d'amusement. Si bien qu'on ne savait jamais s'il mentait ou disait la vérité.

- Kacho Mélékium est un ancien sort très prisé des sorciers romains pendant la Renaissance, expliqua Dumbledore le plus sérieusement du monde, mais les yeux pétillant de malice. Toute personne voulant entrer dans une maison alors qu'elle y était indésirable, était automatiquement propulsée dehors. Mais ce sort est passé de mode depuis bien des siècles. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les Potter s'en serviraient pour protéger leur demeure. Voilà qui est très intéressant.

Ces explications parurent convaincre les autres sorciers de l'existence du Kacho Mélékium. Hermione se promit tout de même de vérifier, voulant déjà tout savoir sur lui. Le professeur McGonagall, elle, fixait toujours le directeur avec suspicion.

- Mr le directeur, que fait-on pour le professeur Rogue et les Dursley ? demanda-t-elle.

_"On les livre à une manticore", _suggéra Harry en son for intérieur.

A avoir la tête de Ron et celles beaucoup plus sadiques des jumeaux Weasley, ils devaient avoir à peu près la même idée que lui, avec des variantes sur l'animal magique qui était sensé dévorer Rogue de façon violente et très lente.

- Voyons, si ma mémoire est juste, Harry n'aura qu'a dire la formule d'acceptation d'indésirable suivante : _vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans cette demeure, mais je vous autorise à y pénétrer_. En disant bien le nom de naissance, et de mariage pour les femmes, de la personne à qui il s'adresse.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie _d'accepter les indésirables_, moi ? demanda sarcastiquement Harry, que la seule idée que Rogue et les Dursley mettant un pieds dans sa demeure ulcérait.

Un silence de plomb accueillir ses mots. Les moldus en pleurèrent presque de soulagement fixant pour la première fois Harry avec gratitude, alors que les yeux de Rogue se firent glacials, le visage méprisant au possible. L'adolescent soutint le regard de l'homme sans ciller, la mine froide. L'atmosphère se chargea en électricité alors que les deux sorciers se défiaient silencieusement, jouant à qui serait le plus glacial. Impassible, Dumbledore fixa un petit moment Harry, mais tout amusement avait quitté ses yeux devenus bien plus graves.

- Bien sûr, je ne peux t'obliger à les accueillir chez toi, Harry. C'est ta maison après tout, lui concéda le directeur. Cependant, je penses que ta famille aimerait voir dans quel milieu tu vas vivre désormais, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Les _Dursley_ ? S'inquiéter pour lui ? Mais il se moquait de lui, là ou quoi ? Harry était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave sous ce prétexte bidon, et il allait le découvrir.

- Bien sûr, lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je suppose qu'ils seront ravis de visiter mes _placards_.

A ces mots, les Dursley blêmirent considérablement, se voyant déjà entassés dans une pièce d'un mètre carré jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Avec leur pouvoir, ces gens anormaux pouvaient bien faire disparaître une innocente famille de la surface de la terre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Voyant leur mine épouvantée, Harry leur fit un sourire mauvais qui les fit trembloter d'avantage.

- Si vous me disiez la vérité plutôt que d'inventer un tas de mensonges insensés, reprit le jeune homme d'un ton cassant.

Tous lui lancèrent des regards assez divers qui allaient de l'étonnement le plus achevé (surtout les adolescents qui n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il parle ainsi à Dumbledore), à l'inquiétude la plus complète (surtout les adultes qui avaient repéré la lueur belliqueuse dans ses prunelles vertes).

- La vérité est une chose très belle que bien des personnes regrettent d'avoir trouvé, dit simplement Dumbledore, le regard lointain.

- Arrêtiez un peu de me servir vos phrases toutes faites et dites-la-moi, votre si précieuse vérité !

- Harry, voyons, c'est pour ton bien, tenta faiblement Mme Weasley.

Voilà bien _la_ phrase qui ne valait mieux pas lui servir en cet instant précis !

- Pour _mon_ bien ? cria-t-il presque. Certains me livraient à Voldemort pour mon _bien_ ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait me faire du bien d'ignorer des informations me concernant au premier chef ! De tout façon, j'estime être assez grand pour savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi ou pas !

- Taisez-vous Potter ! cracha Rogue d'un ton polaire. Qui croyez-vous être pour parler sur ce ton au directeur Dumbledore ? Vous n'êtes qu'un stupide gamin capricieux à peine capable de décider si vous tétez ou non votre pouce.

- Vous, là ferme ! On vous a rien demandé ! siffla Harry en faisant un pas menaçant vers le directeur de Serpentard.

- Harry, Severus, calmez-vous, ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je me calme si je veux, d'abord ! cria Harry.

- Voilà une réplique digne de votre immense maturité, Potter, railla Rogue, avec un rictus méprisant.

- J'ai pas de leçon de maturité à recevoir d'un homme qui reporte sur moi la haine qu'il éprouve pour mon père ! rétorqua sèchement Harry.

- Vous êtes trop insignifiant à mes yeux pour que je vous honore de ma haine, Potter, cingla le professeur des Potions.

- C'est bien imité, en tout cas, se moqua le jeune homme.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! intima Dumbledore en les fusillant tout deux du regard. Cessez d'agir comme des enfants !

- Si vous voulez que je me conduise comme un adulte, alors traitez-moi comme tel ! rugit Harry qui en avait marre de toute cette conservation, tout ça parce que le directeur ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui se passait. Pas comme un gosse trop fragile pour supporter la vérité ou débile pour la comprendre !

Un silence pesant suivit cet éclat. Les autres sorciers avaient suivi leur joute verbale avec des mines inquiètes, les regardant tour à tour. Les adolescents, sauf Hermione, paraissaient impressionnés qu'Harry tienne tête à Rogue. Ils lui trouvaient soudain une prestance étonnante. Ils comprenaient parfaitement que leur ami ne veuille ni de la chauve-souris, ni des odieux moldus chez lui, après toutes les crasses qu'ils lui avaient faites.

Cependant voir Harry défier également Dumbledore leur causa un certain choc. Bien que le jeune homme ait toujours trouvé leur directeur un peu bizarre, il lui avait toujours manifesté un respect indéniable. Là, on sentait un malaise grandissant entre le vieil homme et le Survivant, où la complicité les liant ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. On sentait que si Dumbledore ne disait pas la vérité à Harry, il perdrait sa confiance à jamais.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron se jetèrent des coups d'œil spéculatifs. Ils en avaient discuté durant des heures au Terrier. Après l'affaire du Département des mystères, Harry s'était comporté bizarrement. Il s'était quelque peu renfermé sur lui-même et avait évité la foule le plus possible jusqu'à son retour chez les Dursley. Mais ce changement était encore plus visible face au directeur. Harry avait souvent fuit le vieil homme après la mort de Sirius. Il était tendu à chaque fois que le nom du sorcier était prononcé ou à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Il avait évité au maximum les yeux bleus perspicaces de Dumbledore et avait fait semblant de ne pas voir ses regards tristes posés sur lui. On aurait dit que Harry lui reprochait quelque chose.

Ils se doutaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans le bureau du directeur, mais Harry ne leur en avait pas encore parlé. Soit il n'en avait pas le droit, soit il ne voulait rien leur relever. Hermione penchait plutôt pour la deuxième hypothèse, car connaissant bien le brun, elle savait que l'interdiction de leur relever des informations confidentielles, ne l'aurait pas arrêté s'il voulait les leur apprendre. Ron en était venu à la même conclusion et s'était énormément vexé sur le coup, ne comprenant pas que son meilleur ami ne veuille pas partager ses tracas avec lui. Mais Ginny l'avait raisonné en lui rappelant que lui aussi ne disait pas tout à Harry et que si leur ami n'avait encore rien révélé, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait encore du mal à faire son deuil. En tout cas, ils avaient un peu appréhendé les retrouvailles entre Harry et Dumbledore, craignant avec raison que ce genre de scènes.

Quant aux adultes, ils n'étaient pas réellement surpris par la rébellion de Harry, se doutant que la mort de son parrain entraînerait des conséquences néfastes. Cependant, la virulente haine que le Survivant portait à Rogue et les reproches sous-jacents de ses propos à Dumbledore, les inquiétaient vivement.

Les Dursley, eux, hésitaient entre la jouissance de voir leur détesté parent se faire descendre par ses semblables, et la peur que dans leur dispute, ils perdent la tête et ne s'entretuent en les entraînant dans leur folie.

- Au moins, vous reconnaissez vous-même avoir un comportement enfantin, se moqua Rogue.

- C'est que vous êtes un expert en comportement enfantin pour en être toujours réduit à ce stade. Alors, je suppose que je devrais vous remercier pour cette analyse édifiante, cingla Harry.

- Puis-je me permettre d'expliquer à maître Harry la raison de la présence de sa famille et du professeur Rogue parmi nous ? demanda soudain une voix monocorde derrière eux.

La plupart des sorciers sursautèrent, ayant carrément oublié le reste du monde. Quelque peu décontenancé, Harry se tourna pour faire face à un petit elfe de maison au dos aussi droit qu'un manche à balai qui avait une longue chevelure blanche. Ses gros yeux bleus nuit brillant de sagesse, il semblait aussi imperturbable qu'une statue. Son intervention eut au moins le mérite de calmer un peu les esprits.

- Je me présente : Walter, majordome de la famille Potter, dit la petite créature, ne laissant à personne le temps d'en placer une. Je suis au service de votre clan depuis cinq trente-six ans et m'occupe de l'intendance de cette demeure. Je suis également le Sélecteur des Epreuves d'admission.

Il s'était présenté en fixant Harry, sans paraître voir les autres. L'adolescent se sentait très mal à l'aise sous son regard. Malgré le fait qu'il reste parfaitement impassible, Harry avait l'impression que le dénommé Walter l'évaluait soigneusement.

- Sélecteur ? Epreuves d'admission ? répéta Harry qui ne prit pas la peine de se présenter, son interlocuteur sachant déjà son nom.

- Oui. Je décide du moment où les Scellés sont prêt à recevoir leur héritage. Lorsque ce moment vint, j'en fait par aux Sages qui convoque alors le Conseil des Douze et leur annonce ma décision. S'organise alors les Épreuves d'admission. Sur la demande des Sages, j'ai convoqué Severus Rogue et les Dursley, ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce que ces Épreuves d'admissions ? Pourquoi ces _Sages_ jugent-ils la présence de Rogue et des Dursley utile ? s'indigna presque Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Comme Albus Dumbledore vous l'a expliqué, certains enfants sorciers naissent avec un pouvoir si puissant qu'il faut en sceller une partie pour la sécurité de tous. Cependant, contrairement aux autres familles où le sceaux se rompt de lui-même à la seizième année du scellé, chez les Potter, il doit d'abord être jugé apte à faire face à sa réelle puissance avant que le sceaux ne soit résorbé. La réussite des Épreuves d'admission asserte la maturité de l'enfant. S'il échoue alors un nouveau sceaux lui est posé pour contenir la majeur partie de sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à la recevoir dans sa totalité. Étant vous-même un enfant scellé, j'ai passé l'année écoulée à évaluer vos capacités, en tant que Sélecteur. Suite à cette observation, j'en ai conclu que vous êtes aptes à passer les Épreuves. À vous maintenant de prouver que je ne me suis pas trompé.

Les exclamations étouffées de ses compagnons lui parvinrent au fur et à mesure des explications de l'elfe. Alors ainsi, il était réellement l'un de ces enfants aux pouvoirs magique si immense qu'il fallait les entraver pour éviter tous débordements.

_"Tant mieux ! Comme ça au moins, je pourrais faire face à Voldemort."_ se dit Harry.

Mais malgré ses pensées, il était bien loin d'être aussi heureux qu'il devrait l'être par cette confirmation. Tout d'abord, ces pouvoirs inconnus et leur puissance lui faisaient peur. Il avait déjà été bien trop confronté à la méchanceté des autres face à ses dons maudits et avait vu bien trop de sorciers que la puissance avait corrompu pour être parfaitement à l'aise avec cette nouvelle. Ensuite, il avait l'impression de n'être enfin de compte qu'une arme contre Voldemort. Cette pensée le révoltait. Il était vivant, il avait des sentiments, il n'était pas un objet sans âme que l'on reléguait dans un coin après usage.

- Que voulez-vous dire par : "j'ai passé l'année écoulée à évaluer vos capacités" ? s'enquit Harry en fronçant abondamment des sourcils, l'idée d'être _encore_ espionné ne lui plaisant que modérément.

- Le Sélecteur doit observer pendant un an le Scellé afin de déterminer son aptitude à contrôler sa magie. Dans cette optique, je me suis arrangé pour être recruté à Poudlard durant votre cinquième année en tant qu'elfe de chambre. J'ai pu ainsi constater que vous étiez tout à fait prêt à recevoir votre héritage.

- J'aimerais bien savoir quels sont vos critères de jugement, siffla Rogue avec froideur. Potter est totalement incapable de se contrôler. Il n'arrive déjà même pas à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, alors maîtriser sa magie, n'en parlons même pas ! Il est incapable de se conformer aux règles et fonce comme un erumpent sans se préoccuper des conséquences de ses actes. Il ignore...

Harry allait répliquer mais Walter ne lui en laissa pas le temps, tout comme il ne laissa pas Rogue finir sa tirade.

- Je trouve pourtant que maître Harry a su faire face avec beaucoup de calme à cette année. Il a subit bons nombres de calomnies, de railleries, de provocations. Il a traversé de nombreux moments de doutes, de désarrois et de peines. Il a du affronter quelques ennemis plus ou moins puissant mais toujours décidés à lui ôter la vie. Malgré tout cela, à aucun moment il n'a craqué, il a toujours maîtrisé sa magie. Même en étant submergé par ses émotions, sa magie est restée sous contrôle. Il a peut-être perdu son sang-froid, il a peut-être laissé libre court à sa fureur, mais à aucun moment ces violentes émotions n'ont pris le pas sur son esprit au point qu'il mette autrui et lui-même en danger. Au vu des évènements auxquels il a du faire face durant ces cinq dernières années, je juge qu'il est tout à fait apte à recevoir sa pleine puissance. Mais bien sûr, sa réussite aux Épreuves d'admission devra confirmer ma décision.

Lorsque l'elfe se tut, tous regardaient Harry sous un œil nouveau. Ils semblait tous se remémorer ces évènements passés où le Survivant aurait du perdre le contrôle de sa magie, mais où il n'en était rien. Harry lui-même était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Tout d'un coup, il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius venant de passer le voile. Il se rappelait la fureur qui l'avait habité, le besoin presque impérieux de tout détruire autour de lui, la souffrance indicible lui broyant le cœur, le désir vital de laisser exploser sa rage. Il avait mis le bureau de Dumbledore à sac, mais pas à l'aide de la magie. Est-ce à dire qu'inconsciemment il avait contrôlé celle-ci malgré le tumulte d'émotions qui l'avait submergé ?

- Ses émotions n'étaient pas assez fortes, trancha Rogue d'un ton sec.

- Elles ne l'étaient déjà que trop, rétorqua répondit Walter posément. Quant aux indésirables, s'ils sont là, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ont été choisis par les Sages pour être les témoins. Comme pour le scellement, le descellement est exécuté devant tiers qui certifieront de votre réussite aux Épreuves. Si les premiers témoins sont choisis par rapport à vos parents, les seconds le sont par rapport à vous. Ce qui explique la présence des Dursley et Severus Rogue.

- Ça n'explique rien du tout ! contesta Harry. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre eux et moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu qu'ils soient là !

- Il est évident que vous ne souhaitez pas leur présence ici, maître Harry, énonça Walter de sa voix monocorde qui contrastait étrangement avec celle énervée du jeune homme. Mais vous êtes tout de même responsable de leur venue. Les témoins sont toujours choisis parmi les connaissances du scellé et ont également une facette de leur personnalité commune avec lui.

A ces mots Harry faillit s'étrangler d'incrédulité et de rage, de même que Rogue et les Dursley.

- Je fais peut-être partie des connaissances de Potter pour mon plus grand malheur, mais je n'ai aucun point commun avec lui, Merlin soit loué ! cingla le professeur des Potions, la mâchoire contractée.

- Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec _ça_ ! cracha Harry en désignant par le "ça" plus qu'injurieux le directeur des Serpentard.

Sous l'insulte, Rogue serra convulsivement des poings, se retenant à grand peine de sauter à la gorge de l'insolent ou de lui lancer un _Avada_. D'un, il était sûr que cette fichue barrière invisible qui lui interdisait l'accès à la maison l'aurait contré, prodiguant nouvelle humiliation pour lui. De deux, il était évident que le vieux fou se serait interposé entre lui et Potter pour protéger ce petit crétin prétentieux.

- Maître Harry est aussi partial que Pétunia Dursley lorsqu'il s'agit des personnes qu'il hait ou qu'il aime. Il également est aussi rancunier et solitaire que Severus Rogue. Cela me semble suffisant pour justifier votre présence, déclara Walter.

Harry se demanda si tuer le vieil elfe lui vaudrait l'exclusion à vie de sa propre maison. Aussi aveugle de son canasson de tante et aussi asocial et borné que la chauve-souris ? C'était un _Avada_ dans la tronche qu'il cherchait ce Walter ! Il en avait réellement marre de tous ces centenaires qui lui débitaient conneries et catastrophes avec une sérénité presque surréaliste.

- Bientôt, vous allez me dire que je suis aussi goinfre que Dudley et aussi étroit d'esprit qu'oncle Vernon, siffla-t-il, glacial.

Les Dursley eurent du mal à étouffer leurs cris d'indignation devant cette critique.

- Votre oncle et votre cousin ne font pas partis des témoins. Ils ne font qu'accompagner votre tante, répondit simplement Walter, imperturbable.

- On ne peut pas changer les témoins ? demanda timidement Hermione, dans une tentative louable pour calmer les esprits.

- Non. Seize témoins sont nécessaires et aucun ne peut être remplacé par un non élu une fois choisi.

- Ai-je seulement mon mot à dire, dans toute ma fichue vie ? s'énerva Harry.

- Vous pouvez choisir de passer les Épreuves ou non, de faire face à vos responsabilités ou non, de mériter la confiance mis en vous ou non, de justifier les sacrifices faits pour vous ou non, d'être ce que vous êtes ou non, asséna doucement Walter.

Harry eut un pincement de cœur. Les paroles de l'elfe trouvaient écho en lui car il se les était dites sans arrêt depuis qu'il connaissait la prophétie. Sa réponse : il ferait face à Voldemort ne serait-ce que pour lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Or il était évident qu'il ne pouvait vaincre son adversaire en étant limité magiquement. Il lui fallait donc passer ces Épreuves d'admission. Alors il devait supporter les Dursley et Rogue chez lui. Cette pensée le hérissait mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, encore une fois.

- Je suppose que les témoins n'ont pas leurs mots à dire non plus, ironisa le directeur des Serpentard.

- Ils peuvent refuser, bien sûr. Mais je crains qu'il leur sera très difficile de quitter le domaine sans guide confirmé.

- Est-ce une menace ? siffla Rogue se déployant de toute sa taille.

- Voudriez-vous que ç'en soit une ? demanda le majordome d'un ton toujours aussi monocorde.

- Jamais vu un elfe de maison avec autant de répondant, ricana Maugrey, avec une satisfaction évidente.

Rogue l'incendia des yeux, les autres sorciers lui jetèrent des regards de reproche alors que les adolescents pouffèrent dans leurs barbes. Seul Harry hésita entre s'offusquer ou se moquer, ne sachant pas si l'ex-Auror l'incluait dans ceux qu'il fallait moucher ou pas. En tout cas, il était bien d'accord avec Fol Œil : cet elfe de maison n'avait strictement rien avoir avec ceux qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Devait-il seulement s'en réjouir ? Certes, l'idée d'être entouré de clones de Dobby ne l'attirait guère, mais se retrouver avec une bande de mini-Dumbledore n'était pas pour le satisfaire non plus. Il retint un soupir en se disant que décidément même ses elfes de maison devaient êtres différents de la norme.

- Avez-vous pris votre décision, maître Harry ? s'enquit Walter comme si de rien.

- Je vais les passer, vos fiches épreuves, céda-t-il entre les dents, le goût amer de la défaite dans la bouche.

- Bien, dans ce cas, il faudrait inviter à entrer les deux derniers témoins, rappela Walter au grand agacement de Harry.

Le jeune homme lui coula un regard irrité, mais ne dit rien. Mais, il se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Walter une fois tous ceci terminées. Il était temps de lui rappeler qui était l'employeur et l'employé.

Bien que très réticent à l'idée de faire entrer les Drusley et surtout Rogue dans _sa_ maison, Harry suivit les instructions de Dumbledore. Il répéta la phrase pour chaque Dursley, et effectivement, ils purent rentrer sans encombre, à son plus grand regret. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils fassent encore un vol plané. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois qu'il avait vu Dudley fendre l'air aussi bien. D'habitude, il ne décollait même pas du sol. Il eut tout de même un sourire narquois en voyant Maugrey Fol Œil "aider gentiment" les Dursley à franchir à nouveau le seuil de la demeure.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue mais la formule resta coincé dans la gorge de Harry. Il avait beau essayé, il ne pouvait se résoudre à inviter Rogue dans la demeure de ses ancêtres. Il avait l'impression de trahir la mémoire de ses parents et de Sirius en faisant cela. La haine pesa de nouveau sur lui, refusant l'accès à son esprit à toute raison et logique.

Rogue, quant à lui, trouva extrêmement humiliant de devoir attendre le bon-vouloir de Sir Super Star Potter-même-pas-dans-tes-rêves-je-meurs pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres. Décidément, cela devait être de famille de rabaisser les gens, chez les Potter. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé à être là. Il se serait bien passé de sa présence en ce lieu où tout lui paraissait hostile, mais ce satané vieux fou ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Cependant, il n'était pas venu pour subir la haine puérile d'un enfant gâté. Si Potter ne prononçait pas la formule dans trois secondes il s'en allait, point final.

- Harry, incita doucement le directeur en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Aussitôt, Harry sentit comme un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Comme si le fait que Dumbledore l'ait touché, eut pour effet de faire disparaître la haine qui lui rongeait le cœur. Loin d'être répugné par ce contact, il se surprit à la rechercher au contraire. Ce constat le dérouta totalement. N'était-il pas en colère contre Dumbledore ? Pourquoi acceptait-il alors son contact aussi facilement ? Il était complètement perdu, ne comprenant plus lui-même ses propres sentiments.

Dans le brouillon de son esprit, il dit la formule d'une voix si peu enthousiaste, vaguement absente, que même les Dursley comprirent que ce n'était pas la folle passion entre lui et Rogue. Alors que le professeur allait passer le seuil, Dumbledore le stoppa à nouveau.

- Je ne crois pas que ceci soit votre nom de naissance, Severus, rappela-t-il.

Rogue blêmit à ses mots. Il dévisagea Dumbledore d'un air interdit. Ce dernier se contenta de lui retourner un visage souriant. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi le professeur des Potions réagissait ainsi, mais apparemment, il y avait quelque chose dans le patronyme de ce cher Rogue qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que les autres découvrent. Sinon pourquoi aurait-il passé du blafard cireux au blême fantomatique ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de fixer narquoisement Rogue, attendant la révélation qui tuerait sûrement son professeur de honte. Le visage crispé, ce dernier cracha d'un ton plus glacial que la banquise :

- Severus Tobias Rogue.

- Pardon ? dit Harry qui se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

Il s'attendait à quelque chose qu'un peu plus humiliant. Tobias n'était certes pas très courant, mais ce prénom n'avait rien de honteux. Que Rogue en face tout un drame était incompréhensible. Harry était vraiment déçu.

- Severus Tobias Rogue, siffla le directeur de Serpentard les lèvres tellement serrées que les mots eurent du mal à sortir. C'est mon nom de naissance, Potter. Auriez-vous des problèmes d'audition en plus de la vue ?

Un silence accueillit cet éclat. Personne ne comprenait la froide colère de Rogue, sauf peut-être le directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore regardait son collègue avec beaucoup de compassion. Ne supportant pas la pitié du vieux sorcier, Rogue reporta son courroux sur Harry, tout à fait taillé pour l'emploi.

- Potter, nous n'allons pas y passer la nuit, cingla-t-il. Je sais bien que votre cerveaux est déficient, mais même Londubat sait bêtement répété une phrase.

- Severus, modérez vos propos, le rappela à l'ordre McGonagall, la mine sévère.

- Son père ! souffla tante Pétunia comme si elle venait d'avoir une illumination.

Tout le monde la fixa avec perplexité, attendant qu'elle dise plus. Mais le regard foudroyant de Rogue la réduisit au silence. Avec un pathétique couinement, elle se cacha derrière son mari qui déglutit péniblement sous les yeux de serial killer de directeur de Serpentard.

Harry se remémora alors des souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à extorqué à Rogue, à leur dernière séance d'occlumancie. Il revit ce petit garçon mal habillé allongé sur son lit, avec son bruit de fond les violentes disputes parentales. Il crut saisir alors pourquoi Rogue détestait son second prénom. S'il avait le même que celui de son père, alors ce n'était pas le prénom en lui-même qui posait problème, mais la personne à qui il se rattachait. Rogue semblait haïr son père au point de ne pas supporter d'avoir le prénom que lui.

La malheureuse enfance de Rogue aurait du inciter Harry à la compassion. Après tout, la sienne n'avait pas été plus reluisante. Surtout que le Survivant pouvait parfaitement comprendre la déception du jeune Rogue en constatant que sa vie à Poudlard, qui aurait dû être un nouveau départ, se solde par des persécutions de la part des Maraudeurs. Oui, il aurait dû compatir.

Sauf que Harry ne pourrait jamais éprouvé le moindre apitoiement pour Severus Rogue. Trop de choses étaient advenues. Il y avait trop de haine, de rancune, de fiel pour que son cœur soit touché par l'histoire du professeur. Cela alla encore bien plus loin. Il espérait carrément que ce Tobias Rogue ait fait de la vie de son fils un enfer.

- Maître Harry, je pense que nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, intervint Walter.

Charmante façon de lui dire de se bouger la baguette. Mais Harry savoura encore un peu son avantage. Après quelques secondes où il fit bien mariner le professeur, il jeta enfin d'un ton insolent qui fit tiquer les plus âgés mais fut apprécié des jeunes :

- _Severus __**Tobias **__Rogue, __**vous **__n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans cette demeure, mais __**je **__vous autorise à y entrer._

Les provocations de Harry ne firent qu'envenimer les choses. Humilié, Rogue passa devant lui en le bousculant rudement. Bien mal lui en pris. Une petite taupe masquée vêtue d'une cape jaune, pas plus grande qu'un gnome, se matérialisa devant lui. Avant que Rogue n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle empoigna une massue dix fois plus grosse qu'elle et l'assena durement sur le crâne du professeur des Potions.

- Avec les compliments des Maraudeurs ! ricana-t-elle avant de disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Rogue s'écroula à terre, aux pieds de Dumbledore. Une grosse bosse commençait à déformer son crâne.

Les jumeaux s'écroulèrent par terre de rire, accompagné de Ron et Ginny qui réussirent tout de même à garder leur équilibre. Maugrey manifesta sa joie de manière beaucoup plus sobre : un simple coup d'œil narquois. La bouche de Hagrid formait un "o" alors qu'il fixait toujours l'endroit où avait disparu la taupe avec un étonnement sans bord. Mme Weasley gronda abondamment ses enfants, mais aussi son mari qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer. Remus avait un air désolé sur le visage, même si sa sincère compassion pour le professeur Rogue était quelque peu gâché par la lueur malicieuse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux dorés. Dumbledore, lui, semblait réellement inquiet devant la proportion peu commune que prenait la bosse ornant le crâne du Rogue. Les Dursley avaient les yeux qui leur sortaient des trous : s'ils n'étaient déjà pas convaincus que tous ces tarés étaient _tarés_, ils le seraient indubitablement en cet instant. Harry ne savait pas qui était cette petite taupe, mais il la remercia de tout son cœur.

- Voilà qui est embêtant, dit sobrement Walter.

Harry ne trouvait pas ça embêtant du tout. Au contraire, il trouvait ça très jouissif.

- Remus, je suppose que vous savez qui est cette petite taupe vengeresse ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Le mentor des Maraudeurs, répondit le loup-garou, avec un pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. elle nous a notamment appris nos plus efficaces techniques de fuite.

- QUOI ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux Weasley, éberlués d'apprendre que le mentor de leurs modèles était une petite taupe.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour Harry de passer les Épreuves d'admission, Walter, rappela Dumbledore d'une voix autoritaire qui imposa tout de suite le silence.

- Ce que j'ai déjà fait remarquer, Albus Dumbledore, rétorqua le petit elfe de maison d'une voix monocorde.

Les mains derrière le dos, Walter se tourna avec tranquillité vers les deux rangées d'elfes qui étaient toujours le long du tapis rouge et ordonna :

- Halda, occupe-toi de Severus Rogue. Martha lui montrera le chemin dès que tu le jugeras apte. Martha, mène Mr Dusrley et son fils à leur appartement. Harold, que les bagages soient montés dans les chambres. Filopin, je veux les plus belles fleurs du jardin pour le souper. Gasper, le dîner doit être servit à vingt heures. Maître Harry, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

La vingtaine d'elfes qui étaient un instant plus tôt d'un calme olympien, se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Les bagages étaient déjà emportés vers les magnifiques escaliers, pendant que Rogue disparaissait par le couloir de droite avec la dénommée Halda, et que les Drusley père et fils étaient entraînés bien malgré eux au premier étage, laissant une tante Pétunia figée par la terreur avec les sorciers. Walter s'était déjà engagé dans le couloir de gauche sans même vérifier si Harry et ses invités le suivaient. D'abord décontenancé par l'attitude nonchalante de l'elfe, le jeune homme finit par le suivre, ses accompagnons lui emboîtant le pas avec plus ou moins de joie.

Ils longèrent un vaste couloir donnant accès à trois portes et où les multiples tableaux étaient envahis par les habitants des autres peintures. Ils désiraient apparemment voir Harry de plus près. Ils étaient aussi suivit par de petites créatures, dont des fées, plus ou moins timides qui les fixaient avec une curiosité et une adoration gênante. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, tous réfléchissant à ce qui les attendait.

Harry sentait l'angoisse monter en lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée finalement. Si jamais il se plantait, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'on ne le jetterait pas à la porte. Il n'avait pas trouvé la maison de ses parents pour en être exilé aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Après tout elle était à lui, cette demeure, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi on la lui refuserait s'il échouait. Il se souvint d'un coup que Walter ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué ce qu'était le Conseil des Douze.

- Walter, c'est quoi, le Conseil des Douze ?

- Je ne peux vous en parler car bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes sont tendues. Mais je vous expliquerais une fois les Épreuves terminées, que vous les réussissiez ou pas.

Harry aurait voulu qu'il lui en parle tout de suite, mais en remarquant que certains de ses compagnons semblaient tout d'un coup très attentifs à ce qui se disait, il comprit à qui appartenaient les oreilles indiscrètes. Il se retint donc d'insister, sachant au plus profond de lui-même que certains sujets ne devraient être connu que de lui seul.

Ils arrivèrent à une grande porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvrit toute seule pour les laisser passer. Ils débouchèrent sur une allée de pierre blanche et prirent sur la gauche, suivant toujours un Walter impassible.

- Nom d'un cognard ! T'as vu ça ! s'exclama soudain Fred.

Harry suivit son regard et s'arrêta net, se cognant à Neville qui était juste derrière lui. Devant lui, s'étendait un immense terrain de Quidditch à la pelouse verdoyante parfaitement tondu qui n'attendait plus que des joueurs intrépides. Tout d'un coup, Harry sentit la tension qui l'habitait fondre comme neige au soleil. Il n'avait qu'une envie, récupérer son _Éclair de Feu_ et poursuivre le Vif d'or.

- Le terrain de Quidditch, annonça platement Walter sans même s'arrêter. Ne vous attardez pas. Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous y détendre, ces prochains jours.

Mais, Harry et les autres adolescents ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Il fallut que Mme Weasley intervienne pour qu'ils se décident à suivre le mouvement.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Georges, cette fois-ci, faisant sursauter certains d'entre eux.

- Quoi ? s'enquit son jumeau.

- J'ai pas pris mon balai ! se lamenta le rouquin avec un mimique si drôle que les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Georges, tu as failli me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque pour un balai ? tança sa mère, les mains sur les hanches.

- Voyons mère, ne soyez pas aussi mélodramatique, pondéra le concerné d'un ton snobe.

Il s'échappa vite fait avant que sa mère ne lui mette la main dessus, sous les rires des autres. Seul Maugrey, Rogue – qui était revenu – et Mme Dursley restèrent indifférents.

- Je suis sûr que maître Harry ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que vous preniez l'un des balais de Quidditch de la réserve, dit Walter qu'ils avaient vite fait de rattraper vu sa petite taille.

- Harry, mon ami, tu sais que je t'ai toujours adoré ? Que dis-je, vénéré même ! s'exclama tout de suite Georges prenant le concerné par l'épaule en lui faisait une moue implorante.

- Moi aussi, Georges, n'en doute pas. Mais je t'aimerais encore plus si tu cessais de me broyer l'épaule, lui assura Harry

- Tu me brise le cœur ! Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel alors que je t'affirme mon amour incontesté ? pleura le rouquin en mettant théâtralement une main sur son front.

- Oh, tu as des problèmes cardiaques ? fit Harry d'un air exagérément compatissant. J'en suis sincèrement désolé et je comprends que tu ne veuille pas l'un des balais dont parle Walter. La santé avant tout.

- Merci, mon vieux ! dit Georges en lui faisant une bise sur le joue.

- Georgie ne refais jamais ça si tu n'as pas un 90-56-85 dans les bras ! lui pria Fred avec une grimace épouvantée, alors que Harry donna une tape derrière le crâne de son jumeau.

Cette réplique lui valu des regards dédaigneux des filles et un acquiescement de Ron.

- Hey ! Ça fait mal, Harry ! grommela Georges.

- C'est fait pour, lui fit remarquer Ron, avec un sourire amusé.

Walter tourna sur la gauche, dans une autre allée qui semblait mener à un jardin privée. C'était en fait une roseraie où mille et une fleur aux diverses couleurs s'harmonisaient dans un tableau respirant la sérénité et la beauté. Loin d'être désagréable, les fragrances entêtantes des roses leurs procuraient une paix qu'ils accueillirent avec délice.

- Merlin, c'est tout simplement exquis ! s'extasia Mme Weasley qui s'était arrêté pour sentir une rose.

- Et quelle quiétude, apprécia le professeur McGonagall.

Ils longèrent une série d'allées entre des arcs fleuris, avant de déboucher enfin devant un immense murs couvert de ronces aux roses sombre. A la base du mur, se tenait un énorme rosier aux fleurs noires. Il était taillé en forme de mains jointes qui sortaient du rempart de pierre. Impressionnés, ils en restèrent muets de saisissement.

Tout d'un coup, les mains végétales frémirent. Avec étonnement, Harry vit les lianes fleuries se dénouer à une vitesse étourdissante, défaisant les mains gardiennes. En quelques secondes, une porte en arc de cercle fut révélée. Elle était en pierre opaline et sur chacun de ses battants une jeune fille à peine vêtue, empoignant une épée pointée vers le ciel, faisait face à sa jumelle. Au-dessus d'elle, une frise se déployait, contenant de belles calligraphies semblables à celles de la porte des sphinx.

**NÓLEMËN ER NÍRA NAUWA NACIL**

_"En connaissance de soi, seule la volonté vaincra"_, lut Harry dans sa tête, pour que ses amis ne lui sautent pas à nouveau dessus parce qu'il comprenait des écrits inconnus.

Cependant, il sentit le regard inquisiteur de Hermione posé sur lui.

Les portes s'ébranlèrent brusquement les faisant sursauter, avant de s'ouvrir lentement. Elles donnaient accès à un tunnel aux parois de pierre éclairé par des torches à la flamme vive.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit Walter en avançant d'un pas étonnamment élégant pour un elfe de maison.

Une fois de plus, l'elfe chemina sans même vérifier s'ils le suivaient, avec un flegme légèrement agaçant. Harry, lui, hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait au bout de ce tunnel mais quelque chose s'y était caché, trouvait écho en lui. Et cet écho résonnait en lui, créant la plus totale confusion.

Harry lui emboîta le pas, son cœur battant un peu plus vite. A nouveau il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines mais loin d'être douloureux comme les fois précédentes, l'impatience de son sang lui procurait une sensation d'excitation presque insoutenable. Il avait hâte. Hâte de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même, mais quelque chose au profond de lui-même s'agitait dans tous les sens, cherchant à l'envahir.

Fermement, sans paniqué, il réprima la chose, la calmement pour un temps. Mais il savait qu'elle allait bientôt revenir à la charge. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps ce moment pour rester sereine. Elle ? Qui était ce elle ?

_"Ta magie"_, lui répondit une voix, alors qu'un souffle chaud lui caressait la nuque.

Encore cette voix de femme douce et mélodieuse. Il se demandait vraiment qui elle était et s'il allait la rencontrer un jour. Il aurait deux petits mots à lui dire sur l'intrusion de l'esprit des autres sans leur permission.

Alors ainsi c'était sa magie qui pulsait ainsi en lui ? C'était elle qui essayait de l'engloutir en son fond ?

_"Oui_, affirma la voix en un autre souffle chaud. _Elle cherche la liberté, tout comme toi. Liberté qu'elle aura bientôt. A toi de savoir la maîtriser pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un danger."_

_"Je ne réussirais peut-être pas "_, fit valoir Harry, inquiet par sa propre hypothèse.

_"Tu réussiras_, assura la voix. _Je le sais et tu le sais."_

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? demanda Harry, avide d'être rassuré.

- Sûr de quoi ? demanda Ron, la mine légèrement étonnée.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Les visages perplexes et soucieux de ses amis étaient tournés vers lui, attendant une réponse.

- Non, rien, marmonna-t-il en regardant fixement devant lui pour couper court à tout autre question.

Ses amis n'insistèrent pas mais les coups d'œil qu'ils s'échangèrent en disaient long.

_"Je sais que tu vas réussir car ta volonté est plus forte que tout"_, répondit la voix, accompagnée de sa caresse chaude.

Sa volonté plus forte que tout ? Elle n'avait pas été si forte que ça, cette volonté, lorsque Voldemort avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de son esprit, en juin dernier.

_"Tu ne pouvais faire face à ta magie et à Voldemort en même temps_, dit la voix. _Voilà pourquoi, pour cette fois, un autre a combattu à ta place."_

_"Combattu à ma place ?_ _Tu parles de Dumbledore ?"_

_"Exactement_. _Je dois te laisser car tu es arrivé."_

En effet, il constata qu'ils venaient de déboucher dans une sorte de grande place circulaire. Il n'y avait rien sauf trois portes noires closes. L'une était en face d'eux, l'autre à droite et la dernière à gauche.

_"Attendez !_ "s'écria Harry.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous reparlerons bientôt,_ lui assura la voix. _Cette fois-ci, tu me verras en cher et en os. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, car je sais que tu vas réussir."_

- Maître Harry, voulez-vous bien suivre Harold dans la salle des Geysers ? proposa Walter, avec son flegme habituel.

C'est seulement alors que le jeune homme remarqua planté devant lui un petit elfe tout maigre aux yeux mi-clos comme s'il venait de sortir de sa sieste. Il désigna la porte de droite, en invitant Harry à le suivre. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, qui l'encouragèrent de signe de la tête. Il y alla avec une évidente réticence, alors que tous les autres prirent le chemin inverse. Il remarqua avec écoeurement que Rogue était parmi eux. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il reste à jamais dans le coma, celui-là.

La porte s'ouvrit et une nuée de vapeur l'enveloppa. Harry franchit le seuil et sentit ses vêtements se déchirer. En un clin d'œil, il fut nu comme un ver.

- Eh ! protesta-t-il, en regardant son corps dénudé.

Heureusement pour lui que la porte s'était déjà refermée. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'il se promène seulement vêtu de ses lunettes devant les autres.

- Aucun élément impur ne doit entrer dans cette pièce, maître Harry, lui expliqua Harold.

- Mais ma baguette...

- Est ici, coupa l'elfe en lui montrant la tige de bois.

Harry voulut la prendre mais Harold la mit hors de sa portée. Pour une créature qui avait l'air de dormir debout, il était étonnamment agile.

- Aucun élément magique autre que l'eau des Geysers ne doit vous toucher à partir de maintenant, reprit l'elfe.

Bien que n'appréciant pas trop de se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil en un claquement de main, Harry ne dit rien, trop occupé qu'il était à lutter contre une montée d'énergie plus forte que les autres. Son sang crépitait tant qu'il ne se serait pas étonné qu'il gicle de ses veines. Cela ne lui faisait pas mal, au contraire même s'était doux. Mais Harry devinait que si jamais il se laissait aller à cette douceur, il serait perdu à jamais. Sa magie voulait sortir et elle tentait d'endormir sa vigilance pour l'envahir. Il fut quelque peu dérouté devant ce côté sournois de sa propre magie, mais se reprit bien vite. Avec une maîtrise qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, il repoussa le flux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit à nouveau qu'un mince filet de flux.

Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé pour mieux se concentrer, et vit Harold le fixer de ses lourdes paupières mi-closes. Celui-ci le conduisit derrière un paravent aux motifs colorés. Ce dernier cachait un jardin luxuriant parsemé de sources chaudes. Emerveillé, Harry en oublia la tentative de sa magie pour se libérer. Il poussa un cri de guerre et courut jusqu'à la source la plus proche. Il sauta dedans et constata avec étonnement et plaisir qu'elle était assez profonde pour qu'il puisse nager. Dommage qu'il ne sache toujours pas nager correctement.

Il refit surface et s'éloigna du bord vers une grosse pierre qui était au milieu de la source. Il se laissa aller contre la pierre avec un soupir d'aise. Il s'assit sur une irrégularité plate du rocher et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant de détente. Il sentait de petits picotements très agréables et apaisants sur sa peau, comme si quelqu'un lui faisait un massage. Bercé par la vapeur et cette sensation, il ne tarda pas à tomber dans une semi-torpeur.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit happer vers le fond. Sa tête cogna contre la pierre alors qu'il se débattait furieusement contre une espèce de tourbillon qui lui emprisonnait les pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'eau pour voir ce qui l'attaquait, mais ne vit rien. Il se débattit de plus belle, paniquant. C'est alors qu'il sentit une immense puissance le submerger. Son sang bouillonnait tant dans ses veines qu'il crut prendre feu. Sa tête lui faisait mal à en exploser, alors que le manque d'air lui brûlait les poumons. Alors seulement, il comprit : ce qui essayait de le noyer n'était autre que sa propre magie.

Cette pensée loin de l'alarmer le calma bizarrement. Il cessa d'un coup de se débattre et avec une tranquillité surprenante, la maîtrisa à nouveau avec sa seule volonté. Il lui fallut tout de même plus de temps que les autres fois, mais au bout de quelques minutes, l'étau qui lui broyait les pieds se relâcha. Il ouvrit alors d'un coup les yeux, se rendant compte qu'il n'était absolument pas en train de se noyer – du moins pas physiquement – mais toujours assis sur le rocher.

Bizarrement, il n'était pas effrayé par ce qui venait de se passer. C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression que si sa magie n'avait rien tenté pour le soumettre, ce n'était même pas la peine qu'il aille aux Épreuves d'admission. Cette attaque était plus violente que les autres, mais il n'avait eu aucun mal à la repousser, une fois identifiée.

Harry prit de profondes respirations pour calmer un peu son souffle saccadé, alors que de grosses gouttes perlaient de son front. Du bout des doigts, il essuya la buée de ses verres, rendant sa vu trouble quelques instants. Il les remit et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux mouillés. Une fois que sa respiration redevint normale, il se leva mais se rassit aussitôt, pris d'un vertige. Il s'était levé un trop brusquement peut-être.

Il laissa passer quelques minutes, avant de se redresser à nouveau, plus lentement. Cette fois-ci aucun vertige ne vint le déranger et il put se diriger vers le bord sans encombre. Il sortit de la source pour être aussitôt enveloppé dans un épais drap de bain blanc. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un peignoir blanc qui flottait dans les airs n'attendant que son corps à enrober. Harold lui tendit des pantoufles, un visage toujours aussi "deux de tension".

Harry passa de l'autre côté et Harold lui présenta une robe de sorcier mi-longue à la teinte verte. L'elfe lui montra un autre paravent où il pouvait se changer. Mais celui-ci ayant déjà vu tout de son anatomie, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et enleva son peignoir pour enfiler le vêtement. En prenant l'habit, il remarqua alors qu'il y avait aussi un sous-vêtement sombre, un pantalon noir et une chemise col mao de la même couleur. Il enfila le tout d'un geste presque machinal, repensant à ce qui venait de se passer dans la source.

Il avait l'impression que tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Que cela ne devait pas se dérouler autrement. C'était plus ce savoir qui le déroutait que les attaques de sa magie. Ce qui était tout de même assez troublant. Normalement, il aurait du être terrifié par cet immense pouvoir qui voulait l'engloutir, par la perspective même qu'elle ait une volonté propre, non ? Il aurait dû même ne plus vouloir en entendre parler après cette tentative de meurtre. Mais bien au contraire, les caprices de sa magie ne l'effrayaient absolument pas, comme s'il avait l'habitude de la dompter. S'il se souvenait des paroles de Walter, c'était exactement le cas. Harry était tellement habitué à brider sa magie que maintenant qu'elle se manifestait avec plus de force, il n'en avait absolument pas peur.

Harold lui présenta une ceinture en cuire noire. Elle avait une espèce de long étui où l'elfe lui mit sa baguette, qui brillait étrangement. Il lui tendit pour finir une longue cape assez originale. Elle avait une manche et l'autre pan se passait sous l'aisselle pour aller s'attacher avec un cordon noir à sa jumelle. Harry sentit ses lunettes quitter son nez et sa vision redevint trouble. Après les avoir essuyé méticuleusement, Harold les remit sur son nez.

Voilà, il était prêt.


	4. Les Epreuves d'admission

Harry sortit de la Salle des Gehsers pour se rendre sur la place circulaire. Là, Walter l'attendait au milieu de la pièce, les mains derrière le dos, la mine toujours aussi imperturbable. Lui aussi s'était changé pour l'occasion. Au lieu de son uniforme, il portait une longue tunique bleue pastel richement ornée qui lui donnait une allure folle pour un elfe de maison. Harry s'avança vers lui, les pans de sa robe virevoltant autour de ses hanches. Une fois à la hauteur de l'elfe, celui-ci lui coula un regard perçant, le détaillant minutieusement. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, Walter fixa Harold un petit moment.

Les deux elfes s'échangèrent des regards étranges que Harry ne sut interpréter. Mais leur manège n'était pas fait pour le satisfaire. Il avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient de lui dans cette conversation silencieuse et que ce qu'ils y disaient ne devait pas lui être connu. Bref, on le mettait encore à l'écart ! Une fois de plus, le ressentiment lui vrilla le cœur. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer la vérité ?

Walter finit par hocher la tête et d'un signe congédia Harold qui s'en alla après avoir fait une lente courbette à Harry. L'Elfe-en-chef des Potter se tourna enfin vers lui et prit la parole de ce ton monocorde que Harry commençait connaître :

« Tout d'abord, sachez que le fait que je me sois entretenu avec Harold par un moyen de communication inconnu de vous, ne prouve absolument que je vous cache quoique ce soit. C'est juste la procédure habituelle des Épreuves. Le valet personnel du Scellé doit toujours faire un compte rendu détaillé de la Purification au Sélecteur. Cette cérémonie, précédent les Épreuve d'admission, est très importante car elle apporte de nouveaux éléments qui aident le Sélecteur dans sa décision de maintenir ou non son choix. »

Bref, il avait été encore mis à l'épreuve à son insu ! Et puis comment Walter avait-il su à quoi pensait ?

« Les humains ne sont pas les seules à savoir interpréter les ondes cérébrales. Les l'elfes sont même beaucoup plus avancés qu'eux dans ce domaine, étant donné que nous arrivons à communiquer entre nous par la pensée. C'est ce que les Moldus appellent la télépathie, je crois. » expliqua Walter en s'avançant vers la porte du fond, suivit de Harry.

Bien que surpris par ces éclaircissements, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Par contre il manifesta assez sèchement son opinion sur le fait que quelqu'un regarde dans sa tête sans sa permission.

« Ce serait bien si vous pouviez arrêter de lire dans mes pensées sans mon consentement ! »

« L'esprit est bien trop complexe pour qu'on puisse y _lire_ ses écritures comme celles d'un livre. On ne peut qu'interpréter les ondes qui en émanent. » dit simplement Walter, en s'arrêtant devant les battants de la porte noire.

Ces paroles lui rappelant par trop ceux que Rogue lui avait jeté quelques mois plus tôt, l'agacèrent prodigieusement.

« Là n'est pas la question ! » trancha Harry d'un ton glacial. « Le fait d'interpréter les pensées des autres sans leur permission n'est rien de moins qu'un viole ! Surtout si c'est pour les leur jeter à la figure ensuite ! »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison, maître Harry. » lui assura Walter, imperturbable. « Je suis heureux de constater que si un tel pouvoir était à votre portée, vous ne l'utiliseriez jamais à mauvaise escient. »

Harry fixa l'elfe un instant ne sachant s'il y avait de l'ironie sous ses paroles. Parce qu'il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas s'il résisterait à l'envie de connaître les plus sombres secrets de Malefoy, par exemple, pour les utiliser contre lui après. Le visage lisse de l'elfe et sa voix monocorde ne lui permettaient pas de savoir s'il était moqueur ou sérieux. Irrité, il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de chercher midi à quatorze heures en vain. Il avait plus important à penser pour l'instant que le sens caché des paroles d'un vieux elfe aussi expressif qu'un Détraqueur.

« Je suis Walter Calassë Potter, Elfe-en-chef de la Maison-Mère de l'illustre famille Potter depuis cinq cent trente-six ans. Je présente aujourd'hui Harry James Sloan M.Potter Evans, fils de James Alan Andrew L.Potter et de Lily Venezia Potter Evans. » dit Walter, sa main droite levée.

Cela eut le mérite d'arracher Harry à ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur la porte où un arbre blanc feuillé et fruité luisait doucement. Harry vit avec étonnement les fruits devenir peu à peu d'une couleur sang, avant qu'ils sortent de la gravure. Ils vinrent léviter autour de lui, projetant sur lui des rayons rougeâtres tels des scanners. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il était passé au crible, qu'ils lisaient en lui, qu'ils regardaient s'il était digne des Potter. C'était comme si les rayons rouges avaient pénétré son âme et qu'ils y débusquaient tout ce qu'il avait vécu, pensé, ressenti.

Harry resta pourtant stoïque, s'étonnant lui-même par cette attitude presque indifférente devant ces choses qui fouillaient impunément en lui. Quelque chose lui disait au plus profond de lui-même que c'était encore un teste. Se rebeller n'aurait servi à rien, sauf à prouver qu'il n'était pas prêt à passer les Épreuves. Et comme il était hors de question qu'il ne passe pas les Épreuves d'admission… il avait absolument besoin de la totalité de ses pouvoirs pour vaincre Voldemort.

Le minutieuse examen des fruits parut durer une éternité. Il eut même le temps de remarquer qu'il y avait des lettres dorées gravées sur eux, mais ils tournaient beaucoup trop vite autour de lui pour qu'il puisse les lire. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin fini leur 'expertise', les fruits s'incrustèrent à nouveau dans la porte, se rattachant à leurs branches. Leur brillance se fit plus vive, alors qu'ils se décolorèrent doucement. En effet, leur tenture rougeâtre affluait dans les air en de minces fils écarlates, se rejoignant pour ne former qu'un seul flux plus épais. Ce dernier alla se coller sur la main droite de Walter, toujours levée.

Une fois que tous les fruits reprirent leur couleur d'origine, un vent chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce. Les feuilles de la gravure frémirent joyeusement et se décachetèrent de leurs branches pour tourbillonner hors des battants et venir s'amonceler devant Walter, en une forme régulière qui ressemblait étrangement à une clé.

L'elfe la prit de sa main rouge et la mit dans la serrure. Il la tourna doucement provoquant un léger déclic. Aussitôt, Harry sentit sans sang réagir à nouveau. Il sentait par vague de faible onde d'énergie courir dans ses veines, apportant un picotement étonnamment agréable. Cependant loin de ce laisser apporter par cette plaisante sensation, il réprima à nouveau sa magie avec douceur.

Cependant lorsque les immenses battants s'ouvrirent lentement, il eut du mal à réfréner les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Ca y est, il y était ! Il allait passer les Épreuve d'admission. Avalant péniblement sa salive, il tenta de contrôler les légers frissions qui effleuraient son corps. Oh pas des frissons de peur, mais d'impatience ! Il ne savait pourquoi il était si existé d'un coup, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Ce qui était assez étrange tout de même, lorsqu'on savait qu'il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de cette maison quelques heures plus tôt.

Walter avança de sa démarche élégante, les bras dans le dos. Il ne lui fit pas un signe, ne lui dit pas un mot, ne lui jeta un pas un regard, pour lui signifier qu'il devait le suivre. Et Harry sut qu'à cet instant, il avait encore le choix. Le choix de passer ou non les Épreuves d'admission, mais surtout, le choix de dire non au chemin qu'on lui avait tracé. Il pouvait tourner les talons et d'enfuir, laissant tout tomber derrière lui, ou il pouvait franchir le seuil de cette porte et affronter dignement son destin, comme ses parents l'avaient fait avant lui. Qu'allait-il décider ?

Cette question en se posait même pas ! Il était évident qu'il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rayer Voldemort de la surface de cette terre, avec impossibilité d'y revenir pour des siècles et des siècles. Une détermination sans borne luisant dans ses yeux, Harry prit une profonde respiration, son courage à deux mains et franchit à son tour la porte.

A peine eut-il passé le seuil que les battants claquèrent derrière lui, le plongeant dans le noir et lui barrant la seule issue visible. A partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière. Il n'avait plus qu'à se surpasser pour réussir les Épreuve d'admission.

« Maître Harry, voulez-vous bien monter sur ce tapis ? » lui demanda Walter dans les ténèbres.

Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche d'où provenait la voix, mais il ne vit que du noir. Ben, il voulait bien monter sur le dit tapis, lui, mais encore fallait-il qu'il distingue quelque chose dans le noir ! Il eut alors le réflexe de prendre sa baguette pour utiliser le _Lumos_, mais stoppa net sa main avant qu'elle ne touche le bout de bois, se souvenant des paroles de Harold. Il ne devait toucher aucun objet magique avant les Épreuves. Juron dans sa barbe, il fit un pas au hasard devant lui, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il n'allait pas tomber dans un fossé. Il se sentit aussitôt soulever du sol, alors que les murs autour de lui émettaient de la lumière blanche.

Il fixa d'un air un peu bovin le tapis oriental qui était sous ses pieds et faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque celui-ci s'ébranla. Un vent chaud s'était levé et poussait le tapis vers l'avant. Harry reprit un équilibre précaire sur le tapis volant qui allait au grès du vent, se disant qu'il préférait le balai à cette chose, plutôt instable à son goût. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Walter pour voir comment il se débrouillait, et eut une grimace envieuse en constatant que l'elfe était parfaitement droit sur son tapis, pas gêné pour un sou par les remous de son moyen de transport.

Cependant, il oublia bien vite les inconvénients du tapis volant lorsqu'il avisa que les murs s'illuminaient quand ils passaient devant eux, révélant le tableau de jeunes femmes toutes belles et élégantes, ayant un vague air de famille avec lui. Regardant du coté de Walter, il vit des visages fiers et virils d'hommes ayant tous des cheveux aussi noirs et indisciplinés que lui, qu'ils soient longs ou courts. Ses ancêtres ! Les visages de ses ancêtres étaient peints sur les murs !

Cette pensée fit battre plus vite son cœur car il en déduisit alors que les portraits de ses parents devaient être quelque part sur l'un des murs. Avec fièvre, il fixa intensément les tableaux à la recherche du visage de ses parents. La vitesse assez lentement des tapis lui permettaient de jeter de rapide coup d'œil à droit et à gauche, pour identifier son père et sa mère. Malheureusement, il avait beau regardait, seuls des visages inconnus, tout en ayant un petit quelque chose de familier, le contemplaient. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait vu défiler ! Il se demandait jusqu'où pouvait bien remonter son arbre généalogique avec tous les ancêtres dont il venait de découvrir le portrait. En plus ce couloir semblait ne plus vouloir finir. C'était assez frustrant !

De longues minutes passèrent, avant que Harry ne trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Réaction assez étonnante, son cœur cessa de battre dès qu'il rencontra les yeux émeraude de sa mère. Le jeune homme aurait plutôt pensé qu'il cognerait plus vite dans sa poitrine, au contraire. Fixant le visage doux de sa mère, il sentit un lien étrange lui brûler le corps. Il avait encore la sensation que ses bras l'enveloppaient en une tendre étreinte, le protégeant contre le monde entier.

Elle lui fit un sourire plein d'amour qui rendit un rythme cardiaque normale à Harry. Celui-ci sentit un bien-être apaisant l'envahir, alors qu'il se laissa aller à la douceur de cet instant. Le sourire de sa mère s'élargit, avant qu'elle ne lui fasse comprendre d'un regard de se retourner. Bien que n'ayant pas envie de couper le contact visuel avec elle, Harry s'exécuta, sachant déjà qui il verrait. Les yeux chaleureux et brillant de fierté de son père l'accueillir. Il fit un magnifique sourire à son fils, son visage resplendissant d'amour.

Bien que le lien qu'il ressentait avec son père était fait d'amour et de tendresse, Harry perçut tout de même une légère différence avec celui de sa mère. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, tout en ressentant un plus. C'était bizarre… mais si doux !

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un déclic qu'il rompit le contact visuel avec son père. Il regarda devant lui et constata que son tapis s'était posé, près de celui de Walter. Une imposante porte noire se dressait devant eux. Dessus, y était gravé le signe du ying et du yang, entouré d'inscriptions entremêlées et compliquées en une langue familière que Harry n'eut pas le temps de déchiffrer car sous une impulsion de Walter, les battants s'ouvrirent brusquement, comme poussés par une violent bourrasque. Harry ne put rien distinguer à l'intérieur car il était plongé dans une obscurité si totale que même la lumière extérieure n'en atténuait la noirceur.

L'elfe se tourna vers lui et attendit. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers sa mère qui lui fit un sourire si rassurant qu'il put presque entendre : 'Tout va bien se passer.'. Rasséréné, il regarda vers son père qui lui, hocha la tête avec assurance et quiétude. Là encore il crut entendre : 'Vas-y, fils !'. Harry revint vers l'entrée sombre, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Il s'avança alors avec assurance.

Il n'avait pas fait cinq pas que les lourds battants se refermèrent en un bruit sec, le plongeant dans les ténèbres. Loin d'avoir peur, Harry continua d'avancer avec assurance, ne voyant pas où il mettait les pieds, mais sachant au son fond intérieur où il devait aller, guidé par une force étrange qu'il sentait sillonner dans tout son être.

Dans le silence obscur qui l'enveloppait, seuls ses pas résonnaient. Il monta trois marches et contourna un obstacle invisible pourtant bien présent et s'assit dessus, s'enfonçant aussitôt dans ce qui semblait être un confortable fauteuil. Alors seulement, des raies de lumière déchirèrent les ténèbres.

Ainsi éclairé, Harry constata qu'il était dans une sorte d'arène où les gradins n'étaient occupés que par une vingtaine de personnes. Neuf étaient à sa droite et portaient des vêtements blancs sous une lumière étrangement noire, leur visage caché par de larges capuches. Neuf autres sa gauche aux vêtements identiques mais dans des tons sombres, dévoilés par une lumière blanche. Là aussi, ils avaient les visages dissimulés par leurs capuches. A leur nombre et à leur taille – l'immense silhouette de Hagrid ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue ! – Harry sut qu'il s'agissait des témoins des Épreuves d'admission.

En face de lui, se tenaient deux personnes que l'on pourrait qualifier de âgé si leurs visages n'étaient épargnés de toutes rides. En effet, malgré leurs longues chevelures argentées – entortillés en coiffures compliquées pour la femme – et leurs sourcils d'une blancheur nacrée – si grosses chez l'homme qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était accroché d'épaisse mèche de cheveux au-dessus des yeux – ; ils avaient un visage aussi lisse et pur que ceux d'un poupon. Mais en rencontrant leurs yeux totalement blancs, Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas à faire à des enfants. Tant de sagesse y brillait qu'il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un mioche à peine sortit du sein maternel devant eux.

Ils étaient tout les deux vêtus de robes de cérémonie – blanche pour la femme, noire pour l'homme – avec de fines broderies dorées sur les manches et le col. Ils se tenaient majestueusement sur leurs imposants sièges, fixant Harry d'un regard perçant. Le jeune homme soutint leurs regard sans sourciller, ayant l'habitude d'être jonché ainsi.

Soudain dans un coin obscur de la salle, un gong retendit, brisant le lourd silence pour quelques secondes. Harry ne réagit même pas, ne quittant pas les deux vieillards des yeux.

« Moi, Walter Calassë Potter, Elfe-en-chef de la Maison-Mère de l'illustre famille Potter depuis cinq cent trente-six ans, présente aujourd'hui Harry James Sloan M.Potter Evans, fils de James Alan Andrew L.Potter et de Lily Venezia Potter Evans. » dit Walter qui avait soudain surgi devant Harry. « De part ma qualité de Sélecteur, je le juge prêt à recevoir son héritage magique. »

Harry fronça des sourcils devant le rallongement de son patronyme. D'où sortait ce Sloan M ? S'il s'en souvenait bien, lors de son audience l'an dernier, seul 'Harry James Potter' lui avait été attribué. Or durant un procès, les noms des protagonistes étaient toujours donnés en entier, non ? Evans lui venait de sa mère, mais personne ne lui avait parlé d'un troisième prénom. Et puis que représentait le M ?

Le vieil homme prit alors la parole d'une voix si basse que Harry eut du mal à entendre ce qu'il disait, coupant court à ses interrogations :

« Harry James Sloan M.Potter Evans consent-il à passer les Épreuves d'admission, avec les répercutions que cela peut avoir sur son futur ? »

« Oui, Sage Yang. » répondit l'elfe.

Sage ? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit les deux Sages, désignateurs des Témoins, dont lui avait parlé Walter plus tôt ?

« Est-elle aussi de cet avis ? » demanda alors la femme, d'une voix à peine plus audible.

« Elle s'est même déjà manifestée, Sage Ying. » assura Walter.

Elle ? Qui est elle ? Peut-être le propriétaire de la petite voix ou sa magie ?

« Qu'il en soit donc ainsi ! » dirent les deux Sages.

Le gong retentit à nouveau. Walter s'inclina profondément devant eux, avant de venir vers Harry, une petite boîte entre ses mains, alors que trois portes apparurent aux pieds de l'arène au gradin des deux Sages. Une fois face à lui, l'elfe ouvrit la boîte où y étaient trois petites clés en bronze.

« Maître Harry, aujourd'hui est venu le temps des Épreuves d'admission. » dit-il d'une voix monocorde. « Elles permettront de définir si vous êtes apte à recevoir la totalité de vos pouvoirs magiques. Compte tenu du fait que vous êtes l'unique héritier de la famille Potter, elles détermineront aussi si vous êtes prêt à prendre la tête du clan. Que la Première Épreue commence ! »

Le gong se fit entendre.

_Pep, pep, pep ! Attendez une minute ! Moi, devenir le chef d'un clan ?_ songea Harry, tout sa belle assurance fondue comme neige au soleil.

Il n'avait jamais été question d'être un dirigeant ! Il voulait juste avoir sa pleine puissance pour botter le train à Voldemort, pas porter sur ses épaules les lourdes responsabilités d'un chef de clan !

'_L'un ne peut aller sans l'autre dans ton cas.'_ lui assura la voix de femme, un souffle chaud courrant sur sa nuque. '

_Mais je ne serais jamais à la hauteur ! J'ai déjà pris tellement de décisions qui ont été catastrophiques ! _protesta Harry, soudain paniqué à l'idée que des vies dépendent de ses choix.

'_Tout comme tu as déjà pris des décisions qui ont été essentielles pour le salut de ce monde'_, lui rappela la voix. '_Ais plus confiance en toi. Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs comme tout le monde, même si parfois ces impairs peuvent te coûter très cher. C'est ainsi qu'on apprend à vivre !'_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais rien n'en sortit. Quelque part en lui, il savait que la voix avait raison, cela ne servait donc à rien de se prendre la tête. Refuser d'être le chef du clan, serait enfin de compte fuir la confiance qu'avaient mis en lui des personnes qui, certes, il ne connaissait même pas, mais qui avait foi en lui et le pensaient digne d'être à leur tête. Et même si d'un côté, cette situation était totalement injuste car une fois de plus on lui imposait une voie à suivre sans demander son avis, d'un autre côté c'était vraiment gratifiant de voir qu'on l'estimait autant. Bien qu'effrayante, cette pensée lui fit immensément plaisir. A lui maintenant, de ne pas décevoir cette confiance. Et même si la tâche qui l'attendait serait dure, il ne s'en détournerait pas. Mais avant tout, il devait réussir les Épreuves d'admission.

_Je réussirais, coûte que coûte !_ songea Harry, sa détermination brûlant tant en lui, qu'une espèce d'aura rouge se dégagea de lui, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« La Première Épreuve est celle de la porte de Risèd (_Comme le miroir ?_). Choisissez une clé et trouvez votre raison d'être. » dit Walter.

_C'est tout !_ pensa Harry, dérouté.

Il n'y avait pas plus d'explications que ça ? Comment allait-il faire pour trouver cette porte de Risèd alors qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait ? Et puis où devait-il chercher ? Après avoir dévisagé Walter quelques secondes, attendant plus de précisions, Harry finit par comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre, il n'aurait rien de plus.

Il regarda alors les trois petites clés et avec une assurance qui le stupéfia lui-même, il prit celle du milieu. Son regard se posa sur les trois portes et ses pieds marchèrent tout seuls vers elles, alors que Harry ne leur en avait strictement pas donné l'ordre. Il avait encore la sensation que quelque chose en lui guidait son corps là où il devait se rendre. Bien que cette idée soit assez déroutante, son instinct lui souffla de se laisser faire.

Une fois devant elles, il choisit celle de droite et y inséra la clé avant de la tourner. Il la poussa doucement au cas où quelque chose de peu amicale déciderait de le scalper. Mais le battant donnait sur un gigantesque salon si raffiné, si élégant qu'il en resta bouche bée. Il fit quelques pas hésitants, ses yeux verts écarquillés.

Les couleurs étaient des teintes chaudes, capturant la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par les grandes portes-fenêtres, pour la répartir dans la pièce. Les tons qui ressortaient les plus étaient le rose pâle, le rouge et le blanc. Les diverses étagères et vitrines étaient en bois d'acajou d'un rose clair doux, les rideaux d'un blanc immaculé, la moquette épaisse et rosée était parsemée de grands tapis aux motifs compliqués. Des bouquets de fleurs aux couleurs vermillon disposées dans des beaux vases en cristal dégageaient une douce odeur qui se diffusait agréablement dans la pièce. Le plafond était un ciel aux nuances or et sang représentant un magnifique couché de soleil, bien que Harry puisse voir un ciel encore bleu par les portes-fenêtres. Apparemment, ce ciel magique avait été fixé sur un instant de la journée, qui allait parfaitement avec les couleurs chaudes de la pièce.

Quatre grandes cheminées en marbre blanc prenaient un pan de chaque mur. Sur leurs manteaux, cadres photos, petites horloges, vases trônaient. Devant chacune d'elle un canapé en arc en cuir rose pastel permettait aux frileux de venir se chauffer au doux feu frétillant. Les autres moitiés de mur étaient aménagées en coin d'étude avec ses trois bureaux en verre aux pieds d'acajou, ses longs canapés délimitant son espace et sa bibliothèque bien fournie ; en coin musique avec ses deux grands pianos blancs entourait de canapés – Harry se demanda si l'un de ses parents en jouait ou si c'était juste un élément décoratif comme dans bien des maisons bourgeoises – ; et en coin multimédia et vidéo-room avec ses ordinateurs, son équipement audio et hi-fi dernier cri.

Au milieu du salon, une dizaine de canapés et fauteuils en cuir rose pâle, étaient disposés en groupes de cinq ci et là, autour de petites tables basses sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des vases, quelques revus sorciers, des boîtes de friandises, de chocolats, de biscuits ou petits gâteaux, ainsi que pleins de petits objets. Entre l'espace étude et la cheminée, une grande horloge de cinq cadrans. Harry en reconnut deux, un donnait l'heure, et l'autre la position des membres de la famille, comme celle des Weasley. Le jeune sorcier sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit que le nom de ses parents était dans la case 'mort' avec tous ceux de ses ancêtres. Le seul Potter encore vivant, c'était lui-même, et il était dans la case 'Maison-Mère'. Il se détourna de l'horloge le cœur lourd.

Il fit quelque pas et s'arrêta devant une étagère en bois ronde inondée de cadres. Son cœur cessa de battre. Devant lui, ses parents lui souriaient en faisant des gestes de la main. Ils étaient assis sur une pelouse, un panier pique-nique à côté d'eux ainsi qu'un gros chien noir. Sur une autre photo, Harry vit son père et son parrain dans les bras l'un de l'autre qui faisaient les guignols. Une autre lui montra les quatre Maraudeurs à l'âge adulte qui levaient le pouce en signe de victoire. Il réprima la haine qui monta en lui à la vue de Pettigrow. Il vit des tas de photos d'un petit bébé dans son bain, sur sa chaise-haute, devant un sapin de noël entouré de cadeaux, dans un jardin tirant la queue d'un chien noir, dans son berceau, sur un balai avec son père, dansant avec un Walter mort de rire, dans les bras de sa mère grimaçant comiquement…

Il y avait tant de clichés qu'il n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour tous les contempler. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les découvrait, il avait l'impression que des briques de souvenirs faisaient échos à ce qu'il voyait. Malheureusement ce n'étaient que de vague images, si flou qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes, Harry se détourna enfin de cadres, luttant contre une mer d'émotion où se mêlait douleur et bonheur. Il fit un effort surhumain pour qu'elles ne coulent pas. De sa vie, Harry n'avait que peu pleuré, les Dursley s'étant fait un plaisir de lui apprendre que geindre ne servait à rien. Mais voir ses parents et son parrain si heureux, si insouciants, lui faisait si mal qu'il devait vraiment faire beaucoup d'effort pour réprimer ses larmes.

La colère et l'amertume l'envahirent. Une envie de tout casser le submergea à tel point qu'il dut serrer les poings pour ne pas si noyer. Il sentit sa magie pulser dans ses veines et embrumer son esprit, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur lui. L'air vibra autour de lui, se chargeant en électricité. Bien sûr, il aurait du se douter qu'elle tenterait de le contrôler durant ce moment de faiblesse. Alors avec un calme qui le dérouta, il réprima sa colère ainsi que sa vicieuse magie.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'éloigner de l'étagère et de continuer son exploration. Il était apparemment dans le coin souvenir car il y avait aussi des cartes postales magiques ou moldues aux villes exotiques épinglées au mur. Il s'arrêta devant une étagère remplie de photo de lui à Poudlard. Sur l'une d'elle, Hermione, Ron et lui, lui faisaient des signes de la main, de larges sourires aux lèvres. Sur une autre, toute l'équipe de Quidditch du temps où Dubois était encore à Poudlard, lui souriraient, les jumeaux faisant les zouaves. Une autre encore le montrait assis à la table des Gryffondor, dans la Grande Salle, en train de jouer aux cartes explosives avec Ron, Seamus et Dean. Il y en avait pleins montrant des moments de sa vie collégienne, dont les photos de classe qu'ils faisaient chaque année.

Mais comment tous ces clichés avaient bien pu atterrir ici ? Il y en avait certaines dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence ! Il se souvint d'un coup que Walter avait travaillé à Poudlard et se dit que c'était peut-être lui qui avait pris ces photos à son insu. Même s'il avait du mal à imaginer cet elfe si placide un appareil à la main le guettant dans un coin sombre pour le flasher !

Enfin bon, il serait peut-être tant qu'il se mette à la recherche de la porte de Risèd, parce que mine de rien, le temps passait ! Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit aucune porte – celle par laquelle il était entré, avait disparu depuis longtemps – à part les portes-fenêtres. Et son instinct lui disait que la porte de Risèd n'était pas l'une d'elles. Alors où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Si tôt qu'il se posa cette question, il sentit ses pas se diriger vers la cheminée entre les portes-fenêtres. Cependant, il dut vite dévier son chemin, car un canapé lui fonça dessus. Il plongea sur le côté en faisant une roulade. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que déjà une table basse l'agressa. Il roula sur sa droite, évitant de justesse le meuble. Il se remit debout, et vit avec stupéfaction que presque tous les meubles se mouvaient en l'air, projectiles menaçants au dessus de lui.

Harry allait sortir sa baguette de son étui, bien décidé à pulvériser tous obstacles lui barrant le passage, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net, ses doigts à quelques millimètres à peine du bout de bois.

_Pas de magie !_ se dit-il en lui-même, certain qu'il ne devait en aucun cas utiliser ses pouvoirs durant cette Épreuve.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, avant de s'élancer vers la cheminée, certain maintenant que la porte de Risèd se trouvait non loin. Aussitôt les lourds projectiles fusèrent vers lui. Sans magie, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses réflexes et sa dextérité pour éviter les meubles. Il faillit se faire écraser, décapiter, aplatir à plusieurs repris, mais réussit toujours _in extremis_ à esquisser ses assaillants. Cependant, il ne put éviter certains petits objets qui marquèrent durement sa peau, comme un petit cadre qui lui avait coupé la joue droite. Mais, il valait mieux qu'il se prenne un petit cadre que l'énorme canapé qui avait foncé sur lui au même moment !

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la cheminée, il était à bout de souffle. Il sentit une onde le traverser et se répandre dans la pièce. A son grand soulagement, les meubles retournèrent aussitôt à leur place, le salon redevant en un clin d'œil aussi impeccable qu'avant. Haltant et couvert de sueur, Harry se tint à la cheminée pour reprendre son souffle. Incroyable à quel point ce salon lui avait paru interminable durant l'attaque !

Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main et fit face à la cheminée. Il détailla un instant les fées taillées à même la pierre qui s'entremêlaient avec espièglerie. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, il tendit la main et caressa la tête de trois d'entre elles.

Aussitôt, il vit la cheminée se coupait en deux pour laisser apparaître une porte en verre. Harry contempla l'expression stupéfaite de son propre reflet un court instant. Comment avait-il su faire ça ? Comment s'était-il douté que la porte de Risèd – car c'était elle à n'en pas douter – était cachée derrière cette cheminée et pas ailleurs ? Que caresser la tête de ces trois fées déclencherait le mécanisme d'ouverture ? C'était étrange… déroutant… effrayant même !

Il regardait la porte-miroir fixement, sans vraiment la voir, ce qui fit qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite, la femme qui avait remplacé son reflet depuis quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il la vit enfin, il ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise.

C'était une très belle femme qui plus ait. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés qui encadraient son visage couleur chocolat. Ses yeux enrobés de très longs cils noirs, étaient d'une couleur nuit si profonde et sombre qu'on aurait dit un gouffre sans fond. Son nez, fort charmant, était petit et légèrement retroussé. Un diamant noir en forme de larme sur le front était le seul bijou qu'elle portait. L'inconnue était vêtue d'une robe en soie noire digne de l'époque de Sissi l'Impératrice, dont le décolleté en V dégageait sa gorge gracile et la naissance de ses seins. Pour finir, elle avait des gants noirs coupés au niveau des doigts. Une beauté africaine à la mode gothique stupéfiante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, mais personne n'y était. Il pensa alors que cette porte était comme le miroir de Risèd : que l'on y voyait que ce qu'on voulait. Cependant, cette hypothèse lui paraissait quelque peu improbable. D'un, il savait que ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce monde à ce moment précis était de revoir son parrain, donc c'était son image qui aurait du lui apparaître. De deux, il ne connaissait absolument pas cette femme. Alors pourquoi lui apparaissait-elle ? Qui était-elle ?

Harry rencontra le regard sombre de l'inconnue et se sentit aussitôt aspiré par le miroir. Une soudaine lumière blanche l'aveugla. Quand il les rouvrit, il était entouré par une épaisse brume. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il sentit un souffle glacial lui traverser le corps et dissiper la brume opaque qui obstruait sa vision. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux, faillit lui déclencher un arrêt cardiaque… ses parents et son parrain… James, Lily et Sirius étaient devant lui… attachés à un poteau, les corps couverts de sang et bleuis par le froid.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » s'exclama le jeune homme, qui se sentit frapper par le foudre.

Il entendit un gémissement de douleur sortir de la bouche de sa mère et fit aussitôt un pas vers elle. Mais il stoppa net au second pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Harry… » murmura sa mère d'une voix faible. « Aide-nous… »

« S'il-te-plait… mon fils… aide-nous… » supplia son père qui semblait à l'agonie.

« Délivres-nous… par pitié… » souffla son parrain avec une grimace de souffrance.

Le jeune sorcier tressaillit en entendant les suppliques douloureuses des êtres qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde. Son cœur se compressa douloureusement alors qu'une culpabilité sans nom lui broyait les entrailles. Un tremblement presque maladif le prit, faisait claquer ses dents. Ses parents et Sirius. Tous les trois, morts en voulant le protéger lui, Harry.

Il rencontra les yeux verts profonds et étincelants de sa mère dont il avait hérité. Il détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter la douleur qu'il y lisait. Cependant il les ramena vite vers elle, étant tout aussi incapable de fuir la souffrance dont il était la cause.

« Harry, aide-nous. » supplia sa mère, les larmes coulant sur ses joues meurtries.

Ses tremblants se firent plus violent, preuve extérieur de la lutte que se livrait son cœur saignant de la souffrance de ceux qu'il aimait, et son esprit qui lui soulevait qu'il y avait danger. Pendant une terrible seconde, son cœur eut le dessus et libéra sa magie. Cependant loin d'être agressive, Harry sentit bien que sa magie ne voulait que réaliser son vœux le plus cher : voler au secours de ses parents.

Il amorça un pas vers eux, sa main atteignant presque sa baguette lorsque son esprit reprit ses droit, lui imposant une image honni qu'il faisait tout pour oublier depuis deux mois : Sirius se faisant engloutir par le voile de la Mort. Alors il reprit toutes ses facultés de raisonnement.

_Comment ?_ songea-t-il.

Comment ses parents et son parrain pouvaient être en face de lui alors qu'ils étaient morts ? Les morts ne saignaient pas. Ils ne ressentaient pas la douleur physique. Ils ne pouvaient être attachés à un poteau. C'étaient aux vivants à qui tout cela arrivait. Mais les morts ne pouvaient pas revenir à la vie. Le mot ''piège'' s'inscrivit alors en lettre d'or dans la tête de Harry. C'était un piège !

Harry vit les corps ensanglantés disparaître lentement. Il fut à nouveau enveloppait par l'épaisse brume grisâtre. Un mirage ! Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! La rage aveuglante fit bouillonnait son sang, envahit chaque parcelle de son être, s'étendant autour de lui. Mais fait étrange, sa magie ne profita pas de ce moment de perte de contrôle pour l'envahir, au contraire même, il lui semblait qu'elle faisait corps avec lui en cet instant de colère intense.

Qui ? Qui avait osé ? Qui était assez cruel pour lui infliger une telle épreuve ?… Une _épreuve_ ? Ce mot résonnant dans la tête de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne put penser à rien d'autre. Une épreuve. Le regard perçant de l'inconnue. La lumière blanche aveuglante. La brume opaque. L'infâme illusion. Tout était lié ! Il était en train de passer des épreuves qui décideraient son aptitude à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Or quelle meilleure manière de lui faire perdre sa maîtrise si ce n'était en lui montrant ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal. Cependant, même en sachant cela, la colère lui brûlait les entrailles.

« Je suis très impressionnée, maître Harry. » déclara une douce voix mélodieuse derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se tourna d'un coup, faisant face à une femme. Celle du miroir ! Elle leva gracieusement la main et la brume se brisa. Des millions de bouts de brume se transformant petit à petit en poussières scintillantes, tombèrent sur eux sans les toucher. Harry en déduit que c'était elle, l'instigatrice de cette ignoble illusion. La colère grondant toujours en lui, il avait une sérieuse envie de lui jeter un _Endoloris_ pour lui avoir infligé une si douloureuse vision.

L'inconnue s'inclina gracieusement en une profonde révérence, les yeux baissés. A la vue de son cou blanc offert à ses yeux, Harry eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à réprimer ses envies de meurtres.

« Je suis Noironde de Risèd, maître Harry, Fée Majeur des Rêves et Illusions. » se présenta-t-elle enfin.

Harry ne répondit tout d'abord pas étant trop occuper à bannir les images du visage tordu de douleur de la femme sous ses Endoloris pour prêter attention à ce qu'elle disait. Pu une petit lumière jailli dans son crâne, balayant pour un temps ses pulsion tortionnaires.

« De Risèd ? » répéta Harry d'une voix assez froide, un sourcil perplexe haussé. « Vous avez quelque chose à voir avec le miroir de Risèd ? »

« Le miroir de Risèd est l'une de mes créations. » répondit simplement la fée. « Mon rôle est de protéger votre raison d'être. Tant qu'un souffle de vie sera en moi, personne ne touchera à l'être qui vous est le plus cher en ce monde. » ajouta-elle en faisant une autre révérence qui agaça Harry.

Ce dernier se demanda si elle ne faisait pas exprès de mettre son cou sou nez, en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne rêvait que de le lui tordre.

« Pourtant les êtres qui comptent le plus pour moi sont morts ! » siffla Harry, l'accusant presque du décès de ses proches.

« Car ils n'étaient pas _la_ personne qui compte le plus pour vous. » assura simplement Noironde, d'une voix égale.

« Il n'y personne que j'aime plus que mon parrain ! » cracha Harry, les yeux flamboyant de rage mal contenue.

« Si. » assura le fée, catégorique.

Cette attitude imperturbable, cette assurance alors même que lui était bouillonnant de colère, à deux doigts de perdre tout contrôle, ne fut pas pour le calmer. Il avait envie d'empoigner sa baguette de déchirer à coup du maléfice de Cheyenne ce beau visage lisse. Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêcha. Harry réprima un hoquet de surprise, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était sa propre magie qui le retenait. Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien ! Sa magie n'était-elle pas sensée profiter de la moindre occasion pour prendre le dessus sur son esprit et le contrôler ? Est-ce que là aussi on lu aurait mentit ? Est-ce que sa magie était si dangereuse que ça ? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

La colère retomba, emportant avec elle toute son énergie. Soudain, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un marathon en courrant à fond durant des heures. Il se sentait si épuisé qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère. A croire qu'on lui avait jeté un sort ! La tête lui tourna et il se sentit chanceler, mais se tint fermement sur ses deux pieds pour ne pas tomber. Hors de question de montrer la moindre faible à cette femme ! Se reprenant, il lui jeta un regard défiant et lui demanda d'un ton sec et glacial :

« Puisque tu sembles savoir mieux que moi qui est la personne qui m'est le plus cher, alors dis-moi de qui il s'agit que je m'incline devant ta science ! »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. » affirma Noironde, avec un mince sourire. « C'est à vous de le découvrir par vous-même. »

Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Non, il la détestait même ! Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui déplaisait fortement, outre le fait qu'elle adorait montrer aux gens leurs pires cauchemars. Tout était dans son regard. Elle avait un regard placide qui semblait ne jamais se troubler. Le genre de regard qui seyait tout à fait à une poupée, assistant aux événements avec une totale indifférence.

La fée le fixa un instant de son regard dérangeant. Harry le soutint sans ciller. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recule ce qui suspendit son geste. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que Noironde ne lui prenne la main, sans résistance de sa part, mais on voyait bien qu'il éprouve une profonde répugnance à ce contact. Elle la lui retourna et posa un objet sur le plat de sa main. Harry regarda l'objet un instant qui ressemblait à un poudrier de femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse de ça ? Qu'il retouche son maquillage ?

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? » demanda Harry cachant mal sa curiosité naturelle.

« Un Miroir-miroir. » répondit la fée.

Harry la regarda une minute, spéculant sur le sérieux de cette réponse. Noironde lui indiqua comment l'ouvrir. Il le fit pour y découvrir un miroir. Mais ce devait être un miroir magique car son reflet était si flou qu'il arrivait à peine à distinguer les contours de sa silhouette.

« Un Miroir-miroir ou un Ceniril est un miroir qui montre l'unique raison de vivre d'un être, c'est-à-dire son Valéon. » expliqua Noironde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Valéon ? » demanda Harry, haussant un sourcil, perplexe.

« Ce que les humains appellent l'âme-sœur, maître Harry. » expliqua la fée. « Selon la définition cronosis (_La quoi ?_), les Valéons sont deux êtres dont l'âme, l'esprit et le corps auraient été fabriqués à partir d'un même Bulbe de vie. Lorsque deux Valéons se rencontrent, un lien très puissant les unit. Ils vivent alors ce que l'on appelle l'Eulosa Meles, c'est-à-dire, l'amour parfait, complet, absolu… La recherche de son Valéon est le but premier de tout être vivant. Mais la plupart ont tant dévié de cette quête que leur Valéon pourrait passer devant qu'ils ne sentiraient plus rien. Ils ne voyaent plus que la richesse, la puissance et le pouvoir. La majorité des… »

Devant la mine de plus en plus sceptique de Harry, elle préféra couper court, bien que le sujet semblait la passionner. Et Harry était bien plus étonné par la subite lueur qui avait embrassé les yeux noirs de la fée que par son exposé assez fleur bleue sur l'amour.

« Comme tout humain qui se respecte, vous ne croyait pas en l'Amour Absolue. Vous préférez vous rabattre sur des terrains sûrs, comme l'amitié ou l'amour paternelle (Harry fronça abondamment des sourcils, prenant très mal cette analyse de supermarché de sa vision de l'amour.). Mais lorsque vous serez prêt à reconnaître votre Valéon, alors son visage vous sera révélé par le Ceniril. »

« Admettons que ton histoire soit vrai… » commença Harry.

« Elle est véridique. Sachez que je ne mens jamais, maître Harry. » l'interrompit Noironde, ayant retrouvé sa mine imperturbable.

« C'est noté ! » dit Harry avec un vague geste de la main, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Si tu es la protectrice de mon Valéon, cela signifie donc que tu sais son identité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » assura la fée.

« Donc, si la seule raison de vivre de tout être est de retrouver son Valéon, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas qui s'est que je puisse vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? » demanda Harry, la voix vibrante de sarcasmes.

« D'un, c'est à vous de trouver votre Valéon. De deux, le fait même que vous tourniez mes dires en dérision, prouve que vous n'êtes absolument pas prêt le rechercher, encore moins à l'accepter. Savoir son identité alors que votre âme est si perturbée pour être désastreux. »

« En quoi ça pourrez être désastreux si c'est l'Amour Absolue ? » ironisa Harry, avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Vous pourriez par exemple blessé cruellement votre Valéon avec votre besoin d'indépendance. Vous pourriez lui reprocher d'être votre âme-sœur, car vous auriez l'impression qu'une fois de plus on vous aurait imposé un choix que vous n'avez pas conscience d'être le votre. Vous pourriez regretter en bloc cette personne pour la simple raison qu'à votre sens, vous ne l'avez pas choisis vous-même. »

En écoutant Noironde, Harry se rendit effectivement compte que c'était plus l'idée d'avoir une personne pré-destinée, une personne qu'il n'aurait pas choisi, qui le dérangeait que l'idée d'un Amour Absolue, fleur bleue et nunuche à souhait.

« Ma fonction première est de protéger votre Valéon, et cela de qui que se soit, même de vous. Et je peux vous assurer que je ne manquerais pas à ma tâche. » lui certifia Noironde.

Harry trouva que cette phrase résonnait étrangement comme une menace.

« Si tu le dis ! » marmonna-t-il simplement, aimant de moins en moins cette fée.

« Nous devons retourner dans l'Arène. » lui dit Noironde alors que le beau salon se matérialisa en un clin d'œil autour d'eux.

« L'Arène ? » répéta Harry, regardant la fée refermer d'un mouvement gracieux de la main la cheminée sur la porte de Risèd.

« La salle où se déroule les Épreuve d'admission. » expliqua Noironde en lui prenant la main.

Harry ne put protester car il se sentit tout d'un coup bizarre, comme si ses molécules s'étaient désintégrées dans l'air. La sensation de dura qu'un très court instant et lorsqu'elle disparut, il était à nouveau dans la pièce sombre, devant les Sages, assis sur son imposant fauteuil. Noironde était profondément inclinée devant les Sages, de longues ailes noires d'une forme assez étrange dans le dos. Elle se releva et dit dans un filet de voix pourtant parfaitement audible :

« Moi, Noironde de Risèd, Fée Majeur des Rêves et Illusions et Premier Juge du Trium Judicaré atteste sur mon honneur que Harry James Sloan M. Potter Evans est tout à fait apte à recevoir l'intégralité de son héritage magique. »

Les Sages hochèrent la tête d'une manière majestueuse presque imperceptible. Puis, elle tendit un rouleau de parchemin scellé à Walter qui le prit avec précaution comme si c'était un précieux trésor. Il l'ouvrit avec autant de mesure et claironna d'un sa voix monocorde :

« Que les Témoins signent ! »

Le parchemin se divisa alors en plusieurs morceaux qui allèrent devant chaque les Témoins. Ceux-ci signèrent et les parchemins fusionnèrent à nouveau et revint devant Walter qui le roula et le scella à nouveau. Il le fit disparaître, avant qu'un gong retentisse.

« La Première Épreuve est achevée ! » annonça-t-il.

Noironde alla s'asseoir à côté du Sage Ying. Nouveau son de gong.

« Que la Deuxième Épreuve commence ! »

Alors que les derniers sons du gong se mouraient dans le silence, l'elfe se rapprocha de lui, le coffre contenant les deux autres clés en main.

« La Deuxième Épreuve est celle du Labyrinthe de l'ombre. » lui précisa Walter. « Prenez une clé et affrontez votre destin. »

Comme la première fois, Harry n'eut aucune hésitation lorsqu'il prit celle de droite. Puis, il se leva et alla vers la porte de gauche avec une assurance qu'il était loin d'éprouver. Cette Épreuve le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se demandait ce qui l'attendait. En tout cas, si c'était encore une illusion sur ses parents à l'agonie, il tuait tout le monde !

Il y inséra la clé et l'ouvrit. Harry eut presque un geste de recule en découvrant les tombes qui s'alignaient devant lui en une symétrie parfaite. Depuis sa quatrième année, Harry avait une sainte horreur avec les cimetières. Cependant, il se repris bien vite et pénétra dans le cimetière, malgré le malaise qui lui vrillait le cœur.

Comme la première fois, la porte s'effaça dès qu'il la passa. Il se retrouva seul, dans un cimetière assez vaste, sous un ciel étrange, mi-sombre, mi-lumineux, dans un silence si total que le moindre bruit passait pour un acte sacrilège. C'est dans cette atmosphère curieux et oppressante que Harry commença sa déambulation à travers les allées du cimetière.

Bientôt, il eut l'impression de marcher depuis des heures et de tourner en rond. Il était sûr d'être passé au moins trois fois devant la même tombe. De plus, il faisait un visible effort sur lui-même pour ne pas regarder les noms des tombes, sachant que cela ne lui apporterait que peine. Il se doutait de ce qui y était inscrit dès le moment où il avait vu les pierres tombales. Il regardait droit devant lui et était attentif au moindre bruit. Le problème, c'était qu'à part le son de ses pas, rien ne venait trouble le silence du cimetière. Bien qu'il eut à plusieurs reprises l'impression d'être observé.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche, ses pieds stoppèrent tout seul devant une crypte. Harry descendit les cinq marches qui menaient à la porte et abaissa un levier. Il avait fait tout cela d'une manière presque machinale, comme un automate. La lourde porte en pierre s'ouvrit lentement, laissant s'échapper un courant d'air glacial qui gela Harry jusqu'à la mœlle.

Il s'y introduit pourtant, ayant plus froid à cause de température qui frisait le zéro que peur de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la crypte Il aurait bien aimé se jeter un sort de réchauffement, mais comme pour la première épreuve, il présentait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas utiliser la magie. Donc, il grelottait de froid en silence, priant pour trouver en chemin un bon feu de cheminée, ce qui lui paraissait assez peu probable.

Il avança dans le couloir sombre, en soufflant sur ses mains jointes et crispées de froid. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait à peine voir la buée qui lui sortait de la bouche. Il arriva bientôt à un carrefour et prit à gauche sans le moindre doute. Bien qu'il ne savait absolument pas où il allait, son corps lui, semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Harry lui faisait donc confiance, ne cherchant plus à savoir le pourquoi du comment de certaine chose. De tout façon, son esprit était trop transi de froid pour pouvoir raisonner correctement.

Il marcha ainsi pendant des heures lui sembla-t-il. Puis, il tourna à droite et déboucha enfin sur une petite place qui devait être le centre de ce labyrinthe de couloirs glacials. Au milieu, se trouva un minuscule autel sur lequel était un petit coffre. Harry s'avança jusqu'au centre, l'esprit soudain bien éveillé. Il examina le coffre soigneusement, ainsi que les alentours, au cas où il aurait un piège caché quelque part.

Il avait encore en tête les rares films qu'il avait vu à la télévision chez les Dursley, où les autels de ce genre étaient toujours piégés de tel sorte que la pièce était immédiatement engloutie sous flots déchaînés ou sables envahissants, si on avait le malheur d'y ôter le trésor qui y reposait. Et puis, il trouvait ça vraiment louche qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'ici sans rencontrer aucun obstacle.

Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser la magie. Un simple sorte de révélation et il aurait su tout de suite si l'autel était piégé. Après un examen minutieux, il décida qu'il n'y avait aucun danger apparent, mais comme disait Maugrey : vigilance constante. Il prit mille précautions pour ouvrir le coffret, jetant des coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si un mur n'avait pas soudainement décidé de lui tomber dessus. Une clé d'un noir brillant était à l'intérieur.

Harry, toujours avec cette lente prudence qui l'aurait profondément exaspéré venant d'une autre personne, la prit et referma la boîte. Le claquement de celle-ci emplit la placette. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression qu'on avait entendu ce bruit jusqu'à Poudlard. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout, même ! Il regarda autour de lui, méfiant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct de survie avait tout d'un coup prit le pas sur tout le reste décuplant se sens. Il sentait un danger. Un danger s'approchant lentement de lui.

Il se décida à faire un pas vers la sortie mais s'immobilisa tout de suite. Quelque chose venait de bouger derrière lui. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Il sentait cette chose se déplacer. Venir vers lui glissant lentement comme pour ne pas être entendu dans le silence oppressant qui enveloppait Harry. Mais il savait que la chose était là, juste dans son dos. Il sentit un souffle lui courir la nuque et puis, il y avait cette odeur nauséabonde qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne devait surtout pas bouger. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'au moindre geste, c'était fini pour lui.

La chose le renifla longuement, de la tête au pieds, provoquant une tension extrême chez Harry qui était à deux doigt de craquer et de prendre les jambes à son cou. Mais il tint bon, jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. Puis ne trouvant apparemment rien d'anormale en lui ou considérant qu'il n'était pas une menace, la chose s'en alla. Harry la sentit s'éloigner et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle était suffisamment loin, il s'élança vers la sortie. Il courait aussi vite qu'il put, la clé fermement dans sa main gauche. Il savait que la chose l'avait pris en chasse au moment même où il avait fait le premier pas. Elle allait plus vite que lui, elle le rattrapait bien trop facilement à son goût.

Bien sûr, il eut le réflexe de porter la main à sa baguette, mais il arrêta son geste, tout son être lui interdisant de le faire. Pourtant sa magie ne demandait que ça, mais son esprit resta intraitable. Tout en courant comme s'il avait les Détraqueurs à ses trousses, Harry se demandait comme il pouvait faire aussi clairement la distinction entre la volonté de son esprit et celui de sa magie. Après tout, que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, c'était tout de même lui, à la base. Alors c'était un peu déroutant qu'il sépare si nettement ces deux part de lui-même. Pour un peu il se serait cru doter de personnalités multiples. Il ne manquerait vraiment plus que ça !

Il tourna à gauche et sentit la chose allait à droite. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le suivait plus, mais il savait qu'il devait se méfier encore plus. Mieux valait savoir où était son ennemi que d'être dans le brouillard. Il était sûr qu'elle lui préparait un sale coup ! Lui qui c'était plaind quelque minutes plus tôt de la facilité de son accession au coffret ! Ben, il était servi ! Ne n'était pas comment atteindre la cible dont il fallait s'inquiétait, mais plutôt, comment ressortir de ce fichu labyrinthe de couloirs glacials, une fois la clé en sa possession !

Il poussa presque un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'au prochain carrefour, il trouverait la sortie. Que personne ne lui demande comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr, il n'en savait rien lui-même ! Mais il savait ! Il sentit un soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'il vit la lumière étrangement sombre filtrer par l'ouverture de la porte de la crypte.

Mais cet apaisement fut de courte durée. Jaillissant de nulle part, la chose se tenait devant Harry, entre lui et la sortie. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net, la frustration lui brûlant le corps. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il voulut vers volte face, mais cogna durement un mur qui venait de se matérialiser derrière lui, lui empêchant toute fuite. Merde ! La porte se ferma d'un coup et Harry fut enveloppé de ténèbres. Double merde ! Il était bloqué !

Alors que la panique gonflait rapidement en lui, la chose s'avança vers lui lentement. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit, la chose s'enroula autour de lui en une douloureuse étreinte.

_Un serpent !_

Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qui eut, avant de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Une multitude d'image défila à toute vitesse devant ses yeux, sans qu'il puisse les comprendre. Puis il y eut cette sensation de chute. Il rencontra une surface dure, froide et légèrement poussiéreuse. Le souffle court, la tête douloureuse à tout rompre et la vue trouble car ses lunettes avaient décidé de vadrouiller seules, Harry tentait désespérément de ne pas vomir le contenu de son estomac.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux ravaler sa bile, alors qu'un froid vicieux digne des vents sibériens traversait ses vêtements pour étreinte son corps. A tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes, mais ne trouva qu'une surface rugueuse et froide, suintante d'humidité. Bien que dégoûté, il y prit appuie et se releva péniblement, son autre main sur sa cicatrice qui le lançait douloureusement. Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, il s'adossa à cette surface, certes peu accueillante, mais bien solide. Toute son attention était rivée sur sa cicatrice. Plus exactement sur la douleur familière et insoutenable qui la brûlait en cet instant.

_Non !_ songea-t-il en priant tous les saints pour la conclusion de ce fait ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait.

« Ce gosse va finir par me rendre complètement fou ! » siffla une voix froide chargée de haine que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

Bien que ses craintes soient confirmées par cette exclamation, Harry rouvrit quand même les yeux pour avoir la preuve visuelle de _sa_ présence devant lui. Mais, il avait oublié que ses lunettes étaient quelque part par terre, il ne vit donc que des formes floues. Cependant, tout son être lui hurlait qu'il était en présence de Voldemort. Et la peur et l'incrédulité s'estompèrent bien vite sous le déluge de sa haine.

Sa magie réagit aussitôt à cette vague de ressentiment. Elle envahit son corps et sous son impulsion, Harry faillit empoigner sa baguette et faire bouffer un _Avada_ à son adversaire. Son esprit eut tellement de mal à la contrôler que son corps en tremblait violement. Il savait que s'il avait tant de mal à la maîtriser c'était parce qu'il souhait ardemment évincer Voldemort de la surface de cette terre. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas utiliser la magie car il _savait_ qu'il ne devait pas l'utiliser durant cette Épreuve. Car c'était bien une des Épreuves d'admission.

Sa magie profitait de la contraction entre ces deux vœux pour tenter de prendre le dessus et de faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire : supprimer une magie égale à elle, celle de Voldemort. Mais comme les fois précédentes, l'esprit de Harry fut plus fort. Avec une détermination qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable, il réprima les impulsions de son cœur et celles de sa magie, les soumettant à la volonté de son esprit. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et fit de nouveau face à son ennemi.

« Pour ta gouverne, sache que tu l'est déjà, Tom ! » répliqua insolemment Harry.

« Silence ! »

L'ordre claqua comme un fouet, accompagné d'une vague d'énergie que Harry faillit se recevoir en pleine face. Heureusement, il avait eu la bonne idée de plonger sur le côté, évitant ainsi l'onde meurtrière. Celle-ci avait tout de même fendu le sol en deux, creusant une profonde tranchée dans le sol !

Harry tendit la main vers sa baguette dans un réflexe instinctif guidé par sa magie. Mais son esprit y coupa court, bloquant sa main quelques centimètres de sa baguette. Il ne devait pas. Sa magie, son corps et son cœur le réclamèrent à corps et à cri, mais son esprit resta intraitable : il ne devait pas utiliser la magie dans cette Épreuve. Mais si son instinct lui assurait que ne n'était pas une illusion, que le Voldemort face à lui était bien réel, il ne devait surtout pas utiliser la magie.

« Petit moucheron, tu viens encore me narguer ! _Endoloris_ ! » cingla le mage noir.

Harry n'évita le sort que de justesse en roula sur la droite.

« Tu te crois à l'abris parce que tu as réussi à m'échapper ? _Endoloris_ ! Parce que ce stupide amoureux des moldus te protège ? _Endoloris_ ! Mais tu fais erreur, Harry Potter ! _Endoloris_ ! Bientôt, je t'aurais à ma merci ! _Endoloris_ ! Et je te ferais payer tes insolences ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Chaque phrase était ponctuée de violentes lumières rouges. C'était la seule chose que parvenait à distinguer Harry dans le brouillard qu'était devenu sa vision. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à esquiver les sorts, surtout que son horrible mal de tête empirait de minute en minute. Aveuglé par la douleur brûlante de sa cicatrice, il avait du mal à voir où il mettait les pieds. Et sa vue trouble n'arrangeait pas son affaire ! Il ne remarqua donc pas qu'au lieu de s'éloigner de Voldemort, il s'en approchait. Le mage noir, lui, s'en était rendu compte, et ce constat le mettait encore plus en colère.

« Tu me défies encore, Potter ! Tu te crois donc invincible ! _Endoloris_ ! » hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres si furieux que le rayon se divisa en plusieurs jets.

Harry put en éviter un, mais se prit un autre qu'il n'avait pas vu de plein fouet. La douleur lui brûla les entrailles, achevant de faire exploser sa tête. Son hurlement raisonna dans la pièce couvrant le rire satisfait de son ennemi. C'était encore pire que les autres fois ! Lorsque Voldemort consentit enfin à enlever le sort, enchanté de la juste punition infligé à son ennemi, Harry n'était plus qu'un corps tremblotant de souffrance. Il avait l'impression que la douleur ne le quitterait plus jamais. Sentant un crampe contracté son ventre, il réussit pourtant à se retourner pour vomir sur le sol.

« Oh, le pauvre petit est incommodé ! » se moqua Voldemort en s'approchant de lui, un sourire triomphant étirant ses minces lèvres.

Un pieds vint durement heurte le flan de Harry qui fut projeté contre le mur. Cependant celui-ci ne put goûter la douleur car, soudain, des yeux écarlates surgirent dans son champ de vision. Ces yeux, il les connaissait. Ils étaient à Voldemort. S'il avait encore des doutes d'être en face de son mortel ennemi, ils étaient balayés par la froideur et la dureté de ce regard écarlate. Mais étrangement, alors même qu'il n'était plus qu'un paquet de douleur, alors même que son corps n'aspirait qu'à mourir pour ne plus jamais rien ressentir, que sa magie pulsait atrocement dans ses veine pour sortir, son esprit écrasa d'un coup cette brume de souffrance qui l'emprisonnait.

Soudain, il voyait parfaitement les traits hideux de son ennemi, son sourire victorieux et moqueur, son imposante carrure, son aura écrasante de puissance. Mais bizarrement, Harry n'était pas effrayé par cet être menaçant. Au contraire même, il sentit une force monter en lui. Une force qui ne demandait qu'à sortir pour effacer à jamais cette chose écoeurante. Une force qui le fit soutenir ce regard écarlate que beaucoup redoutaient. Une force qui lui souffla de défier sans crainte son ennemi car lui aussi était puissant.

C'était bizarre ! Il avait frissonné d'horreur lorsqu'il avait senti le souffle de ce truc au centre du labyrinthe, mais il n'avait pas peur de celui qui représentait pourtant la plus grande menace de toute sa vie. Lord Voldemort. Son destin. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce que lui avait Walter. _Affronter son destin_. Pour l'instant, son destin s'était la bataille qu'il livrait au mage noir pour sa propre survie et celle du monde des sorciers.

_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. _

Cette phrase de la prophétie était marquée en lettres rouges dans sa tête. Ce serait Voldemort ou lui, mais un seul survivrait. Harry était déterminé à ce que ce soit Voldemort qui prenne le billet sans retour pour l'enfer. Et cette détermination irradiait son être à cet instant précis, sa manifestation la plus visible étant la couleur intense qu'avaient pris ses yeux, comme si des flammes y brûlaient.

Voldemort vit avec un certain trouble le regard de son ennemi changer. Devenir plus intense, plus vivant, plus insoutenable à chaque seconde. Lorsqu'il ne put plus le supporter, il réagit d'une manière totalement instinctive – un fait qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps – dans le but évident de s'en protéger :

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Harry vit le rayon vert jaillir de la pointe de la baguette, se diriger vers lui comme au ralenti. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se contenta de rester là, à le fixer avec résolution comme pour le dévier de son seul regard. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ce sort retourne là d'où il était venu.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

Le sort tapa violement contre une barrière invisible en un son suraigu qui résonna dans toute la pièce, avait de refaire le chemin inverse.

«_ Nuhta_ ! »

Harry ne put apercevoir qui avait dit cela car une forme noir vint l'entourer et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il se sentit emporter loin de Voldemort et ses sorts mortels.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Voldemort regardait d'un air épouvanté, le rayon vert qui s'était arrêté à quelque centimètre de sa tête. Il eut tout d'un coup l'impression de remonter le temps et d'être dans la maison des Potter, ce lieu maudit entre tous. A sa grande horreur, il sentait son corps trembler.

Lorsqu'il avait remarqué Potter, quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait pensait que c'était encore un fait de son imagination. Allez savoir pourquoi, depuis le mois de juin, il voyait ce sale gosse partout ! Et il en devenait fou ! Son humeur était dès plus exécrable et il se défoulait allègrement sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Mais cet _Avada_ qui avait rebondit sur son hallucination, lui prouvait que ce Potter-là avait été bien réel. Et ça, c'était une évidence qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à admettre. Il ne savait pas comment ce fichu morpion s'était débrouillé, mais il avait bel et bien réussi à pénétrer son château pour venir le défier. C'était inimaginable !

« Cet enfant est vraiment incroyable ! » dit une voix à peine audible à sa gauche. « Il a réussi à dévier un sort si puissant avec sa seule volonté ! »

Voldemort tourna la tête d'une manière si brusque, que son cou craqua. Il fusilla l'impudent qui avait osé complimenter ainsi son adversaire honni. Mais l'autre ne lui prêtait aucune attention, regardant d'un air pensif l'endroit où Potter venait de disparaître.

« Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, esclave ! » cracha Voldemort, d'une voix glacial qui refroidit considérablement la pièce. « Ce gamin a une protection sur lui qui fait que les _Adava_ lui rebondissent dessus. J'ai cru avoir contourné cette protection, mais apparemment je me suis trompé ! »

C'était déjà assez humiliant et difficile pour lui de reconnaître devant autrui – surtout ce misérable bâtard ! – qu'il s'était trompé sur quelque chose, mais si en plus il devait supporter les coups d'œil morne proche de l'indifférence des êtres inférieurs, il allait avoir un ulcère ! Il dut serrer douloureusement sa baguette pour ne pas le tuer sur le champ. Salazar qu'il détestait cette petite vermine ! Ce misérable esclave se croyait à l'abris de ses foudres juste parce qu'il était la catin de son nouvel et précieux allié… et il avait bien raison !

Si Voldemort n'avait aucune crainte de punir les chiens de son allié, il ne pouvait cependant se permettre de toucher à un cheveu de cet hybride qui écartait si complaisamment les jambes devant son partisan. Il avait bien trop besoin de ce nouvel allié pour le perdre à cause d'un insignifiant insecte.

« Voyons, Lord, calme-toi ! » lui conseilla alors une autre voix derrière la vermine qui le raillait impunément. « Oltav ne fais que constater un fait évident pour tous, enfin ! »

Le propriétaire de cette voix était nonchalamment allongé sur un canapé, jouant avec une mèche blonde du dit Oltav, qui était assis par terre, une chaîne autour du cou et vêtu seulement d'une tunique aussi légère que courte. Le visage caché par un masque lisse où seules deux fentes permettaient de voir les yeux jade, Voldemort ne pouvait voir son expression, mais il devina son sourire moqueur rien qu'à son ton. Son nouvel allié.

Plus puissant, plus intelligent, plus cruel, plus vicieux que ses stupides Mangemorts. Mais contrairement à ses fidèles, qui n'étaient pas si fidèles que ça – ses treize années d'exile et d'impuissance le lui avaient prouvé ! –, il lui était totalement loyale. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils courraient derrière un même but et qu'un pacte magique inviolable les liait. Celui qui trahirait l'autre, goûterait au doux calvaire du mal pour une éternité. Il y avait des maux qu'il valait mieux ne jamais connaître.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Voldemort, en plissant ses yeux.

« En tout cas voilà qui devient très intéressant, n'est-ce pas, Oltav ? » susurra son allié, sans répondre à sa question.

Il tira sur la chaîne pour que le visage de son esclave se rapproche de la tête.

« Oui, maître. » eut juste le temps de dire son animal de compagnie, avant qu'il ne lui ferme le clapet de sa bouche.

Le masque tomba, mais le visage de son allié était dissimulé derrière ses longs cheveux noirs. Bien que détestant se faire ignorer ainsi, Voldemort n'insista pas, trop écoeuré par le spectacle totalement aberrant que lui offraient les deux autres. De tout façon, il savait qu'il lui suffisait d'utiliser le pacte pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur, Nagini sur ses traces.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry retomba lourdement sur le sol. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il réussit à se redresser plus rapidement. Bien mal lui en pris car un vertige le fit tanguer à tel point qu'il se serait affalé sur le sol si une solide main ne l'avait pas retenu. Le souffle court, Harry garda les yeux fermés pour mieux combattre son malaise. Quand il sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur le nez, il rouvrit instantanément les paupières, pour se rendre compte que ce n'étaient que ses lunettes. Il referma les yeux, la fatigue l'entraînant vers Morphée.

_Les Épreuves d'admission ne sont pas terminés ! Je ne dois pas dormir !_ songea-t-il.

Comme si cette seule pensée avait suffit à lui rendre toute sa force, il rouvrit les yeux et se détacha brusquement de son appuie. Il fixa pendant une minute la personne non-humaine qui était devant lui. Non-humaine car bien qu'elle ait tous ce qui se compter par unité, pair ou cinq chez les êtres humains, on aurait dit que sa peau était faite d'écaille noir charbon et son visage avait quelque chose de reptilien peu rassurant. Quand à ses yeux, ils étaient tous sauf humain ! Ses pupilles étaient deux fentes verticales, dignes des serpents.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Harry d'une voix frêle qu'il ne reconnut pas comme la sienne.

'_Je suis Sifl l'Aguil, maître Harry, Maître de Temps et de l'Espace._' se présenta l'autre d'une voix sifflante. _'Je suis le protecteur de votre destin. Tant qu'un souffle de vie sera en moi, personne ne touchera aux destinés qui vous ait appartis.'_

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se retenant de se frotter les yeux pour vérifier qu'il avait bien vu. Le dit Silf avait parlé mais sans que ses minces lèvres ne bougent. Il semblait à Harry qu'il avait entendu sa voix dans sa tête… comme par transmission de pensée !

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » s'enquit un Harry étonné.

'_Nous, les Aguils, avons toujours eu le don de communiquer avec les autres peuples par la pensée.'_ répondit Silf.

« Les Aguils ? »

'_Un peuple de serpent très ancien qui…' _

Mais il ne put continuer ses explications car Harry l'interrompit.

« Des serpents, rien que ça ! Les petites bêtes préférés de Voldemort ! » cingla-t-il, soudain très en colère et près à jeter un _Avada_ au son interlocuteur au moindre geste suspect. « Attend voir, le serpent de tout à l'heure, c'était toi ? »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Silf hocha tout de même la tête en signe de confirmation.

_Un serpent qui a la capacité de se transformer en humain comme juge ! Alors que se sont les animaux de compagnie favoris de Voldemort ! De mieux en mieux !_ songea Harry, avec hargne. _Et d'abord, comment on nomme les animaux qui se métamorphosent en humain ? Des humanomagus ?_ se demanda-t-il, tout en se disant que c'était vraiment pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question digne de Hermione.

'_Les humains nous appelle dédaigneusement des Mutants, mais le nom de cette capacité est Ahyacuile.'_ précisa Silf, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées… ce qui devait être le cas d'ailleurs ! _'Quand à Voldemort, tous les serpents ne sont pas ses esclaves, maître Harry. Tout comme tous les Serpentard ne sont pas des futurs Mangemorts en puissance _(là Harry était très sceptique)_, ou que tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas des Aurors pré-destinés. Rien n'est noir ou blanc. Et il y a tant de nuances de gris qu'une éternité ne suffirait pas à les cataloguer. Et si j'avais été une menace pour vous, la protection de votre mère ne m'aurait jamais permis de vous toucher. Ce qui prouve bien que votre magie à confiance en moi._'

Vu que Voldemort réussissait à le toucher sans se faire cramer sur place et les tentatives de meurtres de sa magie, Harry était dès plus dubitatif quant à la confiance qu'il pouvait lui-même mettre en celle-ci !

« Dites, ces Épreuves, elles sont sensées tester ma capacité à contrôler ma magie ou à résister à la douleur ? Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi me prendre des _Endoloris_ montre que je sais maîtriser ma magie ! » ironisa Harry, en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, les ébouriffant encore plus.

Il était étrangement détendu, ne croyant plus que le serpent soit une menace pour lui. Son cœur, son corps et son esprit étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que l'ahyacuile donnerait sa vie pour la sienne et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Cette soudaine foi en Silf lui parut aussi bizarre qu'injustifiée, car après tout, en le mettant face à Voldemort, le serpent n'avait pas réellement prouvé ses bonnes intentions à son égard.

Mais comme l'avait dit Silf, tout n'était pas noir ou blanc. Il y aurait toujours des 'gentils' et des 'méchants' dans chaque espèce. Et Harry était très bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas faire des généralités. Quant aux nuances de gris, il en avait vu plus que sa part, depuis sa naissance. Du plus ténébreux au plus lumineux. Et puis, si tout en lui, lui soufflait que le serpent lui était fidèle, alors il n'avait pas à en doute, non ? Même si la logique serait qu'il croit le contraire et se méfit comme la peste de Silf.

_Mais que voulez-vous, parfois, la logique vous quitte !_ pensa sarcastiquement Harry.

'_Cela à montrer plus de chose que vous ne le pensez.'_ dit Silf. _'Notamment que Voldemort aura plus du mal à vous vaincre que les autres Potter. Mais, pour savoir qui sortira victorieux de votre duel, seul le temps le dira.'_

« C'est tout vu ! Je le vaincrais ! » répliqua sèchement Harry.

Il était si résolu que pendant une seconde l'air devint plus lourds, charges d'une puissance sans nom.

'_Restez aussi déterminé et vous aurez raison.' _ lui conseilla Silf.

« Ce qui signifie ? » demanda Harry.

'_Exactement ce que je viens de dire.'_ dit Silf, en se dirigeant vers une porte.

« C'est pas une réponse, ça ! » protesta Harry, le suivant du regard.

Mais le serpent-homme ne lui prêta plus d'attention, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Harry. Est-ce qu'un jour il réussirait à avoir les réponses qu'il quémandait comme un mendiant ? Il soupira profondément pour reprendre son calme, ne voulant pas commettre un meurtre avant d'avoir obtenue ce qu'il voulait.

« Silf, répond-moi ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

'_Les réponses que vous cherchez sont autour de vous. Il vous suffit simplement d'ouvrir les yeux.'_ affirma simplement le serpent. _'Venez, les autres nous attendent pour poursuivre les Épreuves.'_ ajouta-il devant la porte.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry regarda fixement le serpent sans faire le moindre mouvement. Il en avait marre ! Parfaitement marre de n'avoir que des affirmations énigmatiques et des semi-vérités accommandantes pour toutes réponses à ses questions. Personne ne comprenait-il donc qu'il avait besoin de savoir !

'_La vérité est sous vos yeux, maître Harry. Mais c'est à vous de la regarder en face. Personne ne peut le faire à votre place.'_ dit Silf.

Encore une phrase toute faite qui n'avait pour but que de l'exaspérer ! Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien du serpent, Harry se décida à bouger. Cela ne servait à rien de rester planté-là, à part le tenter de tuer sur le champ ce stupide reptile ! Mais, il saurait, que cela leur plaise ou non ! Il allait découvrir tout seul ses réponses !

D'un geste brusque, il se détacha du mur auquel il s'appuyait. Tous les muscles de son corps crièrent grâce, alors qu'un vertige le prit à nouveau. Il se sentit basculer en avant, et serait sûrement tombé si Silf n'avait accouru pour le soutenir. Mais Harry se dégagea rudement de ses bras en marmonnant un 'merci' réticent. Le serpent ne dit rien, se contentant d'aller ouvrir la porte et de l'attendre sur le seuil. Cette attitude désinvolte, proche de l'indifférence, énerva encore plus Harry qui avait envie de piétiner le serpent pour le faire réagir. Mais il s'en abstint ne voulant pas montrer à l'autre à quelque point il était frustré. Cela se voyait déjà suffisamment !

Il reprit lentement son chemin vers la porte. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était dans une petite pièce sombre où une rangée de portes couvrait le mur face à lui. Il put lire sur certaines d'entre elles : Chemin de Travers, Pré-au-lard, Ministère de la Magie, Poudlard, 4 Drive Privet…

'_Se sont des portes-voyage.'_ précisa Silf en voyant sa curiosité. _'Elles permettent d'aller d'un endroit à un autre. Un moyen de transport bien plus sûr et rapide que ceux des humains… si on ne se perd pas dans les Limbes, bien sûr !_'

Harry passa lentement le seuil de la porte tenue par Silf, sans un mot. D'un, parce qu'il boudait toujours, bien qu'il savait qu'il se comportait exactement comme la chauve-souris le hurlait sur la tour d'Astronomie. De deux, parce que tout son attention était réquisitionnée par sa marche. En effet, la douleur et la lassitude avaient repris leur droit et chaque pas était un supplice.

Il tenait à peine debout, il avait l'impression que chaque pas brisait son corps en mille morceaux, ces mouvements étaient d'une lenteur suspecte, mais il avançait résolument. Il avait conscience que seul sa volonté le maintenait debout et lui imposait cette démarche mesurée qui camouflait tant bien que mal son état d'épuisement. Il savait aussi que son visage était figé en un masque lisse, cachant sa lassitude et sa souffrance. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Harry arrivait à dissimuler ses sentiments ! Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine capacité, mais il en remercia Merlin, car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'effondrer devant ses compagnons. Il détestait montrer ses faibles.

Après quelques minutes, il atteint enfin l'imposant fauteuil qui lui était destiné. Il s'y assit lentement, ses muscles criant grâce et l'esprit légèrement brouillé par la fatigue. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Mais son implacable volonté se dressait, tel un mur invisible, entre Morphé et lui. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression que depuis qu'il avait affronté Voldemort, son esprit s'était comme éveillé. Comme si une partie jusqu'alors en veille de son esprit s'était activée, mais que quelque chose lui empêchait encore d'en avoir la totale accessibilité. Il y avait comme un mur qui coupait son esprit en deux. Mais ce mur commençait à s'effriter doucement, permettant à la partie encore inexplorée de se manifester. Décidément depuis qu'il avait pénétré cette maison, il avait des impressions bizarres !

Décidant de ne plus se trifouiller sa tête douloureuse pour l'instant, il fixa presque sans les voir Silf et Walter effectuer les mêmes rituels qu'avec Noironde. Il suivit distraitement l'une des seize feuilles se diriger vers l'un des Témoins. C'est seulement alors, quand il vit le Témoin en question s'emparer du parchemin avec rage, que Harry perçut la tension qui régnait dans l'Arène.

Fronçant des sourcils, il examina avec plus de soin les personnes présentes, et remarqua que plusieurs des Témoins signaient les feuilles d'une manière brusque, trahissant une certaine colère, comme s'ils s'imaginaient griffant le visage de leur ennemi de la pointe de leur plume et non la surface d'un parchemin.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ se demanda Harry, perplexe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Sages mais ceux-ci étaient parfaitement détendus et sereins. Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua. Pourtant, il y avait cette tension palpable. Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ? Walter lui présenta le coffret qui ne contenait plus que une clé, et Harry cessa de penser au drôle d'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce, pour se concentrer uniquement sur la dernière Épreuve.

« La Troisième et dernière Épreuve est celle du Trésor Caché. » dit l'elfe. « Prenez une clé et choisissez votre voie ! »

_Trésor caché ? Hum, voilà qui n'est pas très rassurant ! Car qui dit trésor caché, dit recherches mortelles !_ songea Harry avec une grimace significative, les péripéties d'Indiana Jones surgissant d'un coup d'une partie sombre de son esprit.

Il prit la clé et alla vers la porte du milieu, la seule qu'il n'ait pas encore passé. Bien que ses membres soient engourdis de fatigue, il traversa la pièce avec une démarche assurée qui en bluffa plus d'un. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il fronça des sourcils devant le sentier écharpé bordé d'arbres gigantesques aux grosses racines noueuses, qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il le prit et longea le chemin un long moment. Une fois de plus, il sentait des regards braqués sur lui, détaillant chacun de ses mouvements avec une insistance exaspérante. Mais habitué à être le point de mire, Harry poursuivit son chemin.

Au bout d'un moment de marche à travers ce sentier tortueux où il avait bien faillit se rompre le cou une bonne dizaine de fois, il sortit enfin de cette jungle fouillis et déboucha au pieds d'une montagne. Regardant autour de lui pour trouver un indice qui le guiderait, il repéra l'entrée d'une grotte bouchée par un énorme rocher. Ses pieds s'y rendirent et le postèrent devant. Harry eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur la surface lisse de la pierre, où des sigles inconnus mais bizarrement familiers, rongés par le temps y étaient tracés ; que sa main droite se leva pour effleurer les sigles. Ceux-ci prirent une couleur sombre qui les rendit beaucoup plus lisibles.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait faire, sa main prit sa baguette. Harry se figea une fraction de seconde, mais la certitude que la magie lui était permise – mieux même qu'elle lui était indispensable – dans cette Épreuve balaya vite ses craintes. Suivant toujours sa propre volonté, sa main tapa, du bout de sa baguette, sept des sigles dans un ordre bien défini, avant d'enfoncer sa baguette dans un petit trou que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Sa bouche parla alors dans une langue dure et douce à la fois :

« _Mamnaz teiwaz laguz !_ »

_A cœur vaillant, rien ne résiste_, traduit Harry en lui-même.

Sa baguette émit une petite vibration alors qu'un faisceau blanc en sortit pour aller s'insérer dans le trou. Une fine ligne lumineuse monta alors du trou vers les sigles et éclaira ceux que sa baguette avait touchés. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre, puis le rocher s'ébranla bruyamment, faisant trembler la terre. Il se fissura en une ligne zigzagante qui suivit pourtant un chemin bien précis. L'énorme pierre se coupa alors en deux révélant un tunnel sombre.

Ses pieds pénétrèrent dans la grotte, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette. Son instinct lui disait d'être très, mais alors très, prudent. Il n'avait pas fait dix pas que le rocher s'ébranla à nouveau et se referma. Harry voulut se retourner mais son corps cheminait résolument, lui interdisant tout autre mouvement que celui d'avancer. La légère courbure de son dos et le fléchissement de ses jambes, lui prouvaient que son corps était sur ses gardes comme s'il s'étendait à une attaque d'un moment à l'autre – ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer ! De plus, le fait qu'il ne voyait même pas le bout de son nez avait de quoi inciter à la vigilance.

Harry resta légèrement effaré en se rendant compte qu'il pensait à son corps comme à une entité propre, différente de son esprit. On aurait dit qu'une volonté plus primitive avait pris le dessus, décidant de ce que devait faire son corps. Décisions qui étaient prise uniquement par son instinct de survie, comme chez les animaux. C'était carrément surréaliste !

_Alors là, mon pauvre vieux, tu débloques totalement ! Si ça continue, tu vas finir avec Lockheart à St Mangouste ! Déjà que tout le monde pense que tu es fêlé, ça confirmera leurs dires !_ songea Harry avec autodérision.

Cependant, il avait la certitude qu'il ne divaguait pas. Il y avait réellement en lui deux entités bien distinctes… non, trois même… la troisième était moins perceptible, mais elle était bien présente et si familière qu'elle se confondait avec lui-même. C'était effrayant de se ressentir 'habiter' ainsi par ces entités différentes pourtant si semblable, de savoir que c'était lui sans être lui… oui c'était ça : lui sans être lui.

Pour l'instant, son entité 'corps' avançait lentement mais assurément dans le noir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne faisait pas de lumière – c'est sûr que se serait beaucoup plus pratique pour voir où il mettait les pieds ! –, mais il était certain qu'il valait mieux éviter toute magie dans ce tunnel. Son instinct lui soufflait que l'air était saturé d'une substance indolore et incolore qui, au contact de la moindre magie, aurait une réaction dont il ne valait mieux pas imaginer les conséquences.

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il en était encore à analyser sa théorie sur la composition de l'air qu'il était en train de respirer, son corps plongea brusquement vers le sol, faisant trois roulades, avant de bondit sur ses pieds et d'effectuer une série de sauts périlleux dont Harry ne se serait jamais cru capable – surtout avec la douleur qui contractait ses muscles ! Pendant qu'il jouait au gymnaste, il entendit le bruit sifflant d'objets fusant d'un point pour aller s'encadrer dans un autre point. Et aux deux ou trois brefs effleurements qu'il sentit à divers endroits de son corps, Harry imaginait sans peine que ces objets lui voulaient tout sauf du bien.

Il retomba souplement sur ses pieds, alors que son esprit tournoyait sans fin dans sa tête – c'est que ça donnait le tournis toutes ses cabrioles ! Pourtant sans paraître gêné par les vertiges dont était pris son esprit, son corps reprit sa marche sans même tanguer. Là, ça devenait carrément flippant !

A son troisième pas, de longues gerbes de flammes jaillirent du sol pour lécher le mur droit, éclairant d'un coup le tunnel. Harry put enfin voir où il mettait les pieds. Il n'y avait cependant rien à première vu que les espèces de gros tubes en verre d'où sortaient les hautes flammes jaunes.

Harry eut alors l'idée de regarder derrière lui pour voir ce qui l'avait si gentiment pris pour cible quelques secondes plus tôt, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir et continua sa route. C'était exaspérant à la fin ! Et comme il voulait voir ce qu'il avait du absolument éviter à grands renforts de cabrioles, il dut se tordre le cou au maximum de ses possibilités – encore heureux, sa tête lui obéissait toujours ! –, pour pouvoir apercevoir du coin de l'œil des dizaines de flèches encastrées dans le mur. Bref, il avait failli se métamorphoser en passoire !

_Charmant comme endroit, vraiment !_ ironisa-t-il, se demandant si Voldemort n'avait pas passé un contrat avec les organisateurs des Épreuves, stipulant qu'ils le tuerait sous couvert de tests à passer en échange d'une quelconque faveur. _Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude des tentatives de meurtres !_

Il reprit à peine une position normale – il voulait par dire, mais ce n'était vraiment pas pratique de regarder derrière soi tout en marchant… sans parler du ridicule de la posture ! – que son corps se jet par terre, faisant un spectaculaire plongeon, avant de rouler sur lui-même, évitant de justesse deux énormes disques à la lame aux dents de scie, qui avaient soudain surgit du mur. Il avait failli se faire décapiter !

Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus cet endroit ! Il envisageait même de s'y installer définitivement s'il sortait en un seul morceau de cette Épreuve ! Voldemort y réfléchirait sûrement à deux fois avant d'envisager de le supprimer, s'il y avait un rideau de pièges vicieux entre eux ! Quoique là, fallait pas rêver, non plus !

Il reprit sa marche, longeant le tunnel avec une vigilance accrue. Il avança ainsi un long moment – qui était en passe de devenir une éternité, selon lui – sans que rien de tente de le décapiter ou/et de le transpercer. Cependant, son corps ne relâchait en rien sa garde. Il avait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient devenus plus aiguisés. D'ailleurs, il percevait un bruit étrange et lointain, comme quelque chose qui s'approchait de lui, dans le silence du tunnel. La terre se mit à trembler imperceptiblement d'abord, put au fur et à mur que le bruit se rapprocher, elle s'ébranla de plus en plus. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui au moment même ou une énorme boule de pierre jaillit du mur de gauche pour aller se fracasser contre celui de droite. Pendant une seconde qui lui parut irréelle, il vit l'énorme pierre tanguait doucement, avant de rouler vers lui.

_Là, il serait peut-être temps de déguerpir !_ suggéra-t-il à son corps qui pour une fois était resté sans réaction.

Ses jambes s'activèrent aussitôt et en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, il piqua un sprint qui lui aurait sûrement valu la première place du cent mètres au JO. C'est que les années qu'il avait passé à échapper à son crétin de cousin, avait fait de lui un sprinteur hors pair ! Cependant tout rapide qu'il soit, il se fut rapidement rattrapé par l'énorme boule. Puisant dans tout ce qu'il avait de force, son corps accéléra sa course, remettant une petite distance entre eux. Mais la pierre ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser distancer et le rattrapa bien vite. Au moment où Harry pensait qu'il allait finir aplatit comme une crêpe, il avisa un trou dans le plafond.

Son corps bondit d'un coup sur le mur et sauta vers le trou. Ses bras se tendirent et ses mains agrippèrent une barre qui était là par Merlin savait quel miracle. D'un coup de bassin, son corps monta sur le barreau une fraction de seconde avant que la pierre ne passe sous lui. La tête en bas, les pieds en l'air, Harry vit quatre autres boules de pierre passer sous lui. Il attendit encore quelles minutes, puis ses mains lâchèrent la barre. Son corps tomba, mais ses pieds le rattrapèrent au barreau, le suspendant dans les airs. Ses yeux scrutèrent le tunnel, et une fois seulement que son instinct lui dit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, son corps se plia en une nouvelle cabriole pour retomber agilement sur ses pieds. Décidément, c'était acrobate de cirque qu'il devait faire à sa sortie de Poudlard… s'il était encore de ce monde !

Il reprit sa marche et ne tarda pas à faire face à un rideau de feu qui lui barrait le passage, les langues rougeâtres allant lécher le plafond devenu noir. Il songea que se serait bien d'arrêter d'avancer, mais apparemment, son corps n'avait pas la même conception du danger que lui, car il fonçait droit dessus. Il manquait plus que ça !

Alors qu'il tenait désespérément de stopper ses jambes, son corps pénétra dans les flammes avec une assurance déconcertante, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Stupéfait, Harry se rendit compte que le feu ne le brûlait nullement, bien qu'il sentait la chaleur des flammes. Son corps se mit alors à sauter d'un point à l'autre, secouant son esprit dans tous les sens. Il fixa ses pieds bêtement et distingua de petites créatures qui ressemblaient à de gros lézards, sur lesquels ses pieds sautaient allégrement. Des salamandres !

Harry comprit alors que loin d'être inoffensif, le feu était tout à fait réel et brûlant. S'il n'était pas carbonisé vive, ce n'était que grâce aux salamandres. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était sûr que les créatures lui transmettaient leur résistance au feu. Harry grimaça devant cette hypothèse un peu tirer par les cheveux, mais il était certain d'avoir raison. Enfin, le plus important, c'était qu'il traversa le rideau de flammes – plus un fleuve qu'un rideau selon lui – sans une égratignure. Mais son soulagement s'évapora comme neige au soleil en avisant l'immense gouffre après les flammes.

_Là, c'est clair, je suis la réincarnation d'Indiana Jones ! Mais où est mon lasso, par Merlin !_ pensa Harry en fixant l'autre côté du ravin d'un air blasé.

Las de tous ces pièges, il jeta un coup négligeant autour de lui au cas un pont à la forme lointain serait visible quelque part par là. C'est pile poil ce sur quoi ses yeux se posèrent ! Alors qu'il lui ordonna clairement d'aller vers le pont, son corps prit la direction inverse.

_Non mais y en a marre ! Tu vas m'obéir oui, saleté de corps ! Ca commence à bien faire, maintenant ! _pesta Harry en lui-même.

Mais loin de l'écouter, ses jambes continuèrent leur marche sans se préoccuper de ses remontrances. Harry finit pas capituler. D'un, parce qu'il était épuisé d'essayer d'influencer son instinct, qui était visible au commande de cette mutinerie. De deux, parce que jusqu'à présent celui-ci ne s'était pas trompé, donc il pouvait bien lui faire confiance cette fois aussi.

Ses pieds firent environ quatre mètres, puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry fit face au gouffre, une sourde appréhension lui contracter l'estomac. Il sentait que ce qu'aller faire son corps n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. Et il eut bien raison ! D'une impulsion, son corps sauta dans le vide. Totalement catastrophé, Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas se voir tomber, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne chuta pas. Il resta suspendu dans les airs par ses mains qui avaient, semble-t-il, accroché quelque chose de suffisamment solide pour supporter son poids.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée car il se sentit à nouveau voler dans les airs – enfin voler était un bien grand mot – et à nouveau, ses mains se rattrapèrent à quelque chose. Vu la rudesse de la chose en question, il aurait dit que c'était du bois. Mais vu qu'il n'avait aucune signe d'un quelconque arbre au alentour – du moins la dernière fois qu'il avait eu les yeux ouverts ! – cette probabilité lui semblait quelque peu impossible.

Au troisième saut, il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Du vert… à perte de vu ! Partout ! Dans chaque recoin de son champ de vision ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un gouffre béant il y avait à peine quelques minutes et maintenant, il avait une jungle fouillis autour de lui ! Il nageait en plus rêve là… ou plutôt, il planait !

Et pourtant, il y avait bien des arbres avec des branches et des lianes solides que ses mains et ses pieds se faisaient un plaisir s'étreindre à chaque saut périlleux et agile, tel un signe. La tête douloureuse à force de cabrioles, tournoiements et réflexions, il décida de ne plus penser et de laisser son instinct le guider comme il avait si bien su le faire jusqu'à présent. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait à part se manquer et faire une chute de cent mètre au minimum ? Le train-train habituel en somme !

Après un long moment de sauts d'une branche à l'autre, il atterrit enfin sur la terre ferme. Et il remercia accessoirement Merlin d'être encore en vie ! Son corps ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il était déjà en train de marcher vers la prochaine aventure. Juste une question : avait-il déjà dit qu'il n'aimait absolument les initiatives de son corps ?

Ses pieds longèrent le ravin, dont la largeur laissait plus qu'à désir, et finit par trouver une petite entrée pas plus grande qu'une bouche d'égout. Son corps se baissa et en un tour de main, glissa dans l'ouverture, les pieds en premier. L'étroit tunnel était en pente si bien que seule la pratique du Quidditch empêcha son estomac de se retourner durant sa descente vertigineuse. Il atterrit rudement à terre, roulant sur lui-même et se redressant d'un coup, sa baguette pointée devant lui comme pour faire face à un potentiel adversaire. Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil autour de lui et lorsque son instinct fut sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, son corps se détendit un peu, mais sa main tenait toujours fermement sa baguette.

Il était dans une pièce ronde où des dizaines de petits cadrans de formes et de tailles différentes étaient exposés sur une sorte d'immense table ronde en pierre qui prenait presque tout l'espace. Aux tic-tacs caractéristiques, Harry n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher de trop prêt pour deviner que ces cadrans étaient des montres. De l'autre côté, face au tunnel d'entrée, il y avait une grosse horloge, dans la pendule était arrêtée. Son corps contourna la table et se mit en face de l'horloge. Il la détaillant de plus près, il remarqua qu'il lui manquait un cadran. Il en déduisit donc que l'un de ceux qui étaient sur la table, devait s'emboîter dans ce trou.

Il se retourna vers la table et examina avec minutie les différents cadrans. Il y en avait vraiment de toutes sortes. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un cadran en bois rouge très foncé avec de fines traces noires, assez ancien, à première vue. Il tourna autour de la table un instant, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il allait se détourner, son corps s'arrêta net et ses bras se tendirent. Avant même qu'il ait put dire Quidditch, ses jambes lui conduisirent devant la grosse horloge et ses mains placèrent le cadran manquant. Dès qu'il le fit, la grosse pendule dorée s'ébranla lentement en un bruit de métal rouillé. Son rythme s'accéléra bien vite, si bien qu'en quelques minutes, Harry avait le tournis à force de la suivre des yeux.

Entre deux balancements, il distingua difficilement de minuscules boutons au fond de l'horloge, comme un boîtier d'alarme ou de contrôle. Encore une fois son instinct prit les choses en main. Son bras se tendit, ouvrit la petite porte en verre qui protégeait la pendule et se dirigea vers les boutons qu'il voyait à peine. Il fit un code qu'il ne connaissait pas, en évitant la pendule qui se balançait à un rythme de plus en plus frénétique. Grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il put composer le code sans se faire mal. Lorsqu'il composa le dernier chiffre et retira sa main, La pendule s'immobilisa d'un coup. Puis l'horloge sonna minuit et la pendule monta doucement avec un bruit mécanique. Le fond de l'horloge s'ouvrit lentement. Harry fut ébloui par une lumière dorée.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il resta bouche bée. Des dunes et des dunes de pièces d'or s'étendaient à perte de vue devant lui. Incrédule, Harry en oublia de respirer. Mais ce besoin naturel se rappela vite lui. Prenant son inspiration, il pénétra dans ce désert doré. Son pied rencontra une surface solide mais vacillante. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua seulement alors qu'il était dans les air sur une large dalle en pierre en forme de triangle, dont la pointe se dirigeait droit devant lui. En dessous de lui, du vide doré. Le sol de la pièce n'était même pas visible tant il y avait de galion le jonchant !

Harry ne put en contempler d'avantage car son corps avait repris le contrôle et avançait résolu sur les dalles triangulaires suspendues dans les airs, qui formaient le seul chemin permettant de se déplacer entre les dunes d'or. Il marcha ainsi un petit moment avant d'arriver à un carrefour constitué de quatre branches. Le centre du carrefour était une dalle carrée, alors que celles formant le chemin étaient toujours triangulaires. Harry s'arrêta sur la pierre quadrilatère et observa les trois allées qui étaient à sa disposition.

Elles étaient identiques et rien en elles ne lui donnait le moindre indice quand à celles qu'il devait prendre. Il examina les dalles et remarqua alors que sur chacune d'elles y était inscrit une lettre. Celle du chemin de gauche avait un D, celle du chemin face à lui, un M, et celle de droit un Y. Harry les regarda tour à tour avec indécision.

_Laquelle prendre ?_ se demanda-t-il.

_« Choissiez votre voie. »_ lui avait dit Walter.

C'était donc ça ! Il devait choisir un chemin qui le mènerait au Trésor Caché ! Une voie… il fixa celle de droite… une voie… il jeta un coup d'œil à celle de gauche… une voie… il regarda celle face à lui… C'était celle-là ! Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette certitude mais il savait qu'il devait aller par la voie M… ou plutôt, il désirait choisir celle-là !

Il avança donc d'un pas ferme jusqu'au prochain carrefour. Là, se posa le même problème. Trois voies s'offraient à lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il choisit beaucoup plus vite son chemin. Il prit le E, celui de gauche. Puis le D à droite, le E à droite, le R à gauche, le Y tout droit, et enfin le C à droite. Il sortit enfin de ce labyrinthe de dune dorée pour déboucher sur une vaste plate-forme rectangulaire entouré de dragons en pierre. Son corps longea les dalles qui le menèrent jusqu'à la plate-forme. Il s'y mit au centre et sa bouche s'ouvrit :

« MEDERYC ! » hurla-t-elle.

Sa propre voix résonna dans la pièce, de plus en plus lointainement, comme si elle appelait quelqu'un. Puis elle s'éteint complètement. Harry, dérouté et mal à l'aise, se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifiait. Mais, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu des dragons, il s'était retrouvé avec un Magyar à pointes sur les bras !

Au moment même où il se faisait cette réflexion, sa propre voix amplit chaque recoin d'espace disponible, lui crevant les tympans – pourtant, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ! C'était comme si elle revenait, tel un boumerang.

« MEDERYC ! »

Il entendit un bruit mate comme si sa voix avait heurter quelque chose puis une lumière dorée éclata devant lui, l'aveuglant à moitié. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, il vit avec horreur l'un des dragons de pierre prendre vie devant lui.

_Je savais que ça n'augurait rien de bon !_ se dit-il avec un grimace.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il avait le droit d'utiliser la magie dans cette Épreuve ! Parce que un dragon, fallait au moins la magie pour l'étaler raide !... Quoique Voldemort aussi – et encore ! – et il n'avait pas eu le droit de faire de magie !

La plate-forme trembla quand le dragon, qui avait totalement pris vie, mit l'une de ses grosses pattes dessus. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés bien malgré lui, émerveillé par la beauté des écailles aux diverses nuances dorées du reptile, mais surtout effrayé par l'imposante carrure de celui-ci. Un Dragon d'Or ! Pourquoi fallait-il que sur toutes les espèces de dragons qui existaient sur cette terre, il devait tomber :

1) Sur un dragon magique ?

2) Sur le plus puissant et intelligent, celui que les anciens considéré comme les roi des dragons ?

Lorsqu'il avait lu le chapitre sur les dragons magiques, dans l'un des nombreux pavés que lui avait envoyé Hermione, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il devrait en affronter un, un jour. Mais au moins, il savait quelles étaient ses points faibles, ainsi que les armes et les manières pouvant le tuer. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas trente-six mille ! Pour un Dragon d'Or, seule la lame d'un chevalier vaillant pouvait le tuer.

Il se souvint alors de la formule qu'il avait utilisé pour ouvrit le rocher de l'entrée de la grotte. _A cœur vaillant, rien ne résiste._ Il n'avait donc plus qu'à espérait avoir un cœur suffisamment vaillant pour vaincre ce dragon, parce qu'il se doutait bien que pour trouver le Trésor Caché, il devait vaincre son gardien. Les Dragon d'Or étant une espèce de dragon magique très foncièrement pacifiste, ils n'attaquaient les humains que pour protéger ce dont ils avaient la charge. Donc si l'animal l'agressait c'était forcément qu'il défendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Et cela ne pouvait être que le Trésor Caché.

C'est seulement alors qu'il comprit que la plate-forme était en fait un terrain de combat. Super ! En plus, il n'avait même pas son Eclaire de Feu pour l'aider et il savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le faire venir jusqu'à lui.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le plongeon que fit son corps pour éviter un jet de flamme que le dragon avait si gentiment craché. Il n'eut pas le temps que se ressaisir que déjà une queue balaya l'air sur sa droite et vint heurter son flan avec rudesse. Il fut projeté plus loin et serait sûrement tombé de la plate-forme s'il n'avait eut le réflexe de stopper son élan de sa main libre et de ses pieds. Harry toussa, crachant du sang, son flan lui brûlant.

Les yeux doré de l'animal le fixaient avec dédain, comme s'il ne le croyait pas capable de le vaincre. Harry plissa les paupières, essaya le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche et se redressa de tout son long, la peur ayant quitté la moindre parcelle de son être. Baguette en main, il se mit en position de duel, c'est-à-dire, la main tenant sa baguette au-dessus de la tête et l'autre tendit devant lui, les jambes fléchies. Il plongeait le regard dans celui du dragon, une volonté de vaincre sans fin y brûlant. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette Épreuve, son esprit et son corps étaient en parfaite harmonie. Sa logique avait fusionné avec son instinct pour ne faire plus qu'un.

« Allez, vient, gros lézard ! » marmonna-t-il avec férocité.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette invitation, le dragon fit un demi-tour sur lui même envoya sa queue de nouveau sur Harry. Celui-ci l'évita en faisait en se baissant. Mais alors une grosse patte aux griffes luisantes surgit dans son champ de vision. Il roula sur la droite, puis sur la gauche pour éviter une autre patte. Alors qu'il se relevait à peine, une autre patte vint vers lui. Il ne pourrait l'éviter. Il pointa alors sa baguette vers lui et cria :

« _Jump !_ »

Il dit un bond de dix mètres dans les airs, mais son soulagement fut de courte durait. Le Dragon d'Or l'avait suivit et sa gueule grande ouverte était maintenant face à lui. Il était clair qu'il s'apprêtait à le carboniser. Le _Protegio_ ne marchait pas contre les flammes des dragons magiques. Comment faire alors ? Avant même qu'il ait pu réellement se rendre compte de ce qui faisait, il pointa sa baguette en l'air et cria :

« _Torno !_ »

Un souffle de vent sortit de sa baguette et l'entoura aussitôt, déviant les flammes rougeâtres juste à temps. Tout cela c'était bien sûr passé à une vitesse tel que Harry s'étonna lui-même d'avoir réagit si promptement. Il se demandait aussi comment il avait fait pour maîtriser d'un coup un sort qu'il s'était acharné à apprendre pendant des heures sans le moindre résultat.

Tout comme il était surpris de son judicieux choix. En effet, le sort de Tornaeus était un bouclier de protection très efficace qui enveloppait son utilisateur et déviait tout sort le menaçant. De plus le Dragon d'Or était un être maîtrisant tous les élément sauf l'air. A part voler, il ne savait pas faire grand chose de cet élément. Ce sort était parfaitement indiqué. Et puis cela lui permettait aussi de redescendre doucement par terre, puisque le sort de Saut n'était plus maintenu.

Cependant, son soulagement fut de courte durée, car à nouveau, le dragon lui asséna un coup de queue qui fit voler en éclat sa protection et qui le projeta par terre. Heureusement pour lui, il était déjà presque atteint le sol et le son bouclier avait quand même absorbé une partie de la force du coup, car sinon, il serait mort sur le coup. Mais il n'empêche que cela faisait vachement mal !

Harry avait mal partout mais il ne put s'y attardé car le dragon revenait déjà à la charge en crachant du feu. Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, mais le jet lui brûla tout de même sa cape.

« _Aqua !_ » jeta-il sur le vêtement pour éteindre le feu.

Un sifflement capta son attention. Il releva la tête et vit juste à temps la queue du dragon qui volait vers lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver !

« _Stupefix !_ »

Mais le sort n'eut aucun effet. Il aurait du savoir qu'à lui seul, il était impossible qu'il fige un dragon !

_Il faut l'arrêter !_ songea-t-il en voyant la queue s'approchait de plus en plus de lui. _Je dois l'arrêter ! Je dois l'arrêter ! Je **veux** l'arrêter !_

Alors que la queue aller l'aplatir, il cria instinctivement, la baguette toujours pointé au l'air :

« Stop ! »

A sa grande stupéfaction, la queue s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la pointe de sa baguette. Un grognement mécontent lui apprit que le dragon n'avait pas apprécié qu'il fige une partie de son corps. Harry se recula un peu pour se mettre à l'abri d'une part et pour mieux contempler son œuvre d'autre part. Il regardait toujours avec stupéfaction la queue paralysée du dragon alors que ce dernier tentait en vain de la bouger.

Comment avait-il fait ça ? Il n'avait même pas jeté de sort ! Il avait simplement voulu que la queue s'arrêter et elle s'était arrêtée. Il avait voulu… Un éclair de lucidité le traversa. Il se revoyait vouloir que le sort de la mort dévier et celui-ci avait dévié. Il avait _voulu_ quelque chose et cela s'était produit ! Pourquoi ? Comment ?

La réponse le frappa de plein fouet : sa volonté. Comme dans un rêve, il revit la scène d'un angle de vu totalement différent, comme s'il était hors de son corps. Le dragon abaissait sa queue sur lui alors qu'il levait sa baguette et criait 'stop'. Il vit l'aura rouge l'entourait, ainsi que l'éclat ardent de ses yeux où brûlait une résolution insoutenable. Harry ne se reconnut pas en ce jeune homme déterminé qui ne semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Il ne se reconnut pas en cet être au regard implacable entourait d'une aura de puissance pesante. Non ! Ce n'était pas lui !

Pourtant, il avait son visage, ses yeux, son nez, ses cheveux, ses oreilles, son corps… il avait tout de lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Cela ne pouvait être lui ! Ne pouvant soutenir son propre regard, il se détourna en fermant les yeux.

'_La vérité est sous vos yeux, maître Harry. Mais c'est à vous de la regarder en face ! Personne ne peut le faire à votre place !'_

Les paroles de Silf le frappèrent de plein fouet. La vérité. Il ne devait pas détourner les yeux d'elle, lui qui la réclamait à corps et à cri. Et la vérité actuelle : c'était que le vouloir était son pouvoir ! Il rouvrit les yeux avec résolution, ayant enfin accepté sa découverte. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce qu'il voulait se réalisait du moment qu'il se concentrait assez fort pour cela. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de se servir de ce pouvoir pour vaincre le dragon. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit beaucoup mieux, comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Il ne comprenait même plus pourquoi il avait paniqué.

Le Dragon d'Or venait juste de se défaire de son sort. Et à ses yeux brillants, Harry devinait qu'il était très en colère et qu'il allait lui servir d'exutoire à son courroux. Le jeune homme se remit en position de combat, plus déterminé à vaincre que jamais. Il allait gagner, il le savait.

Le Dragon d'Or cracha du feu, Harry utilisa à nouveau le sort de Tornaeux pour s'en protéger. A peine son bouclier se fut-il dissipé qu'il envoya un _Stupéfix_. Mais son adversaire se désintégra en petits morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans les airs avant de se recoller. Le dragon tourna sur lui même, et fouet l'air de sa queue, avec l'intention évidente de le balayer. Harry voulut qu'une matière très solide lui serve de bouclier.

« _Aurum Carapocheo !_ »

Aussitôt, il sentit une espèce de seconde peau couvrir la sienne. Il se prit le coup mais ne sentit rien. Il roula par terre, se mit à genou. Il allait attaquer à son tour. Il avait lu un sort assez efficace dans _Duel mortel,_ l'un des livres que lui avait prêté Hermione. Si tout ce qu'il voulait de réaliser, alors il réussirait ce sort.

« _Flambios !_ »

Du bout de sa baguette, il dessina un arc de cercle flamboyant. Il tendit son bras gauche perpendiculairement à l'arc, visa de sa baguette comme si elle était une flèche et tira.

« _Pilindum !_ »

Aussitôt, des flèches de feu fusèrent vers le dragon. Celui-ci s'envola dans les air pour les éviter, à une vitesse prodigieuse pour une masse de son acabit. De son point de vu, il cracha du feu vers Harry. Mais au lieu des jets violents, les flammes devinrent des boules de feu.

« _Aqua Imprium !_ »

D'énormes bulles sortirent de la baguette de Harry pour allaient enrober les boules de feux. Les bulles tourbillonnèrent sur elles-mêmes, se rétrécissant au fur et à mesure que de la vapeur d'eau ne s'en échappait. Bientôt, elles moururent. Mais les deux combattant n'avaient pas attendus leur disparition pour continuait le duel. Harry avait attaqué avec le sort de Percing, mais le dragon avait renvoyé son sort contre lui d'un puissant mouvement d'aile. Son adversaire avait alors tenté de le piétiner, mais Harry avait voler dans les air avec un _Jump_.

Le Dragon d'Or avait voulu l'emprisonner de sa queue mais en une périlleuse contorsion Harry avait esquivé le coup et avait répliqué par le sort de Stupéfiction. Mais l'animal l'évita en s'envolant à nouveau. Harry retomba sur ses pieds et fixa le dragon dans les air avec mécontentement. Lui aussi, voulait voler !

Il sentit alors quelque chose lui pousser dans le dos. Il contempla, bouche bée, les ailes noires qui lui étaient poussé. Alors ça ! Entendant le crachement caractéristique du dragon lorsqu'il jetait du feu, Harry reporta son attention sur son adversaire et eut juste le temps de s'envoler pour éviter le jet de flamme qui fusait vers lui. Cependant, n'ayant jamais apprit à voler avec des ailes, il retomba bien vite au sol. Ce n'était vraiment pas évité de synchroniser ses battements d'ailes. Plus encombrante qu'utiles, il voulut qu'elles disparaissent. Ce qui fut fait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Le dragon profita de cet instant pour le bombarder de boules de feu. Harry les évita temps bien que mal tout en réfléchissant au moyen de vaincre son adversaire. Seule la lame d'une épée pouvait tuer un dragon magique. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait pas d'épée sous la main et que même en en ayant une, il ne pourrait atteindre sa cible temps qu'elle serait dans les airs. Comment faire ?

Le vouloir était son pouvoir.

Harry releva la tête vers le dragon et ordonna de toute la force de sa volonté :

« Descend ! »

Il vit alors des mains d'air se diriger vers le dragon et l'empoigner, entravant ses ailes et ses mouvements. Son adversaire rugit, se débattit et cracha du feu mais rien n'y fit, il était irrémédiablement attirer vers le sol. Il y tomba dans un bruit mat, alors que la surface de la plat-forme se craquelât. Harry regarda sa baguette d'un air pensif, avant de reporter son attention sur le dragon qui ne s'était pas encore levé, sonné par sa chute. C'était maintenant où jamais !

Tenant fermement sa baguette, il se mit à courir vers le dragon. Cela aller marchait ! Cela devait marchait ! Il _voulait_ que ça marche !

« _Baculus Cambire Spata !_ »

Une lumière verte jaillit à sa droite. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa baguette s'allonger. Une fois à deux mètres environ du dragon, il sauta dans les airs, abattit la longue épée à la lame luisante qu'était devenue sa baguette sur le cou de celui-ci et le trancha d'un coup puissant.

La tête du dragon coula sur le sol, qu'il ne souilla pas d'une goutte de sang. Harry vit avec une certaine indifférence l'immense carrure du dragon redevenir pierre. La tête se recolla au corps et le tout partit se remettre à sa place parmi la rangée de dragons qui entourait la plate-forme.

Le silence s'installa sur la plate-forme alors que Harry reprenait son souffle. Puis des applaudissements se firent entendre. Le jeune sorcier réagit aussitôt et se mit en position de combat en regardant intensément chaque recoin sombre de la salle.

« Vraiment très impressionnant, maître Harry. » dit soudain une voix rauque juste derrière lui.

Harry se retourna d'un coup prêt à couper tout obstacle mais la lame de sa baguette-épée fut bloquée par une main à la peau aussi dorée que le soleil. Le regard de Harry remonta cette main continua par le bras, puis l'épaule, le cou, le menton, la bouche, le nez, pour enfin plonger dans des prunelles ambres aussi brillante que l'astre de vie.

Le nouveau venu lâcha sa baguette-épée pour se reculer un peu et s'incliner devant lui, tout en se présentant :

« Je suis Médéryc de Sarfat, Gardien des Trésors et des Secrets. Je suis le protecteur de votre voix. Tant qu'un souffle de vie sera en moi, personne ne modifiera votre histoire. »

Il parlait d'une voix basse et rauque, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'elle se répercutait dans chaque recoin de sa tête. Il détailla avec plus de soin son interlocuteur, troublé. Il était grand, mince et musclé, avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui descendaient au niveau du dos, portait une armure en or qui semblait aussi lourde qu'elle était brillante. Ses yeux ambre, sa peau scintillante, ses oreilles pointues, lui conférait une beauté féerique.

Une aura étrange émanait de lui, rendant cette beauté dangereuse. Etait-ce à cause de la froideur de son regard dorée ou du visage fermé qu'il lui présenta, Harry n'aurait su le dire, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans cet endroit. Même avec Silf, il n'avait pas eu cette impression de rejet qu'il sentait avec ce Médéryc. En tout cas son instinct lui disait d'être sur ses gardes avec lui. Et puis Médéryc, ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure avant que le Dragon d'Or ne prenne vie ? Et s'il se rappelait bien, les lettres qu'il avait choisies à chaque carrefour, formaient aussi ce mot. Choisir sa voie ? Tu parles ! Choisir le dragon qui devait affronter, oui !

« Un protecteur de ma voie ? » répéta-il après un moment, avec une moue soupçonneuse. « Quelle voie ? »

Il ne lui avait tout de même collé un type bizarre sur le dos pour s'assurer qu'il remplirait bien sa part de la prophétie ?

« Venez. » ordonna-t-il simplement. « Elle vous attend. »

_Ben là, franchement, s'il avait répondu à ma question, je me serais sûrement méfié !_ songea Harry, avec un sourire désabusé.

« Qui est Elle ? » s'enquit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Médéryc ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna de lui sans un mot.

« Merlin que j'aime parler dans le vide ! » marmonna Harry en suivant l'autre du regard.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Le blond ne vérifia même pas s'il le suivait. Il s'arrêta devant le Dragon d'Or en pierre que Harry venait de vaincre et récita une formule en une langue dure qui ressemblait presque à des grognements. Harry ne comprit strictement rien aux baragouins de Médéryc mais, il se sentit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise. Il avait du mal à respirer, tout d'un coup. Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible était venue compresser sa cage thoracique.

Son sang réagissait une fois de plus, bouillonnant dans ses veines alors que sa magie se répandait en lui comme une traînée de poudre, aussi existée qu'une puce. Il avait aussi un début de migraine fort désagréable qui lui vrillait le front, à l'endroit où brûlait sa cicatrice plus exactement. Mais Harry était sûr que cette douleur n'avait aucun lien avec Voldemort. Non c'était autre chose. Autre chose qui était juste derrière la porte que venaient de révéler les dragons de pierre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si troublé? Qu'il y avait-il au-delà de cette porte ?

Les grands battants s'ouvrirent lentement et la pression qui pesait sur Harry s'accrut. Le cœur jeune homme se mit à battre plus rapidement alors que son souffle devint saccadé. A tel point qu'il dut s'accroupir en s'appuyant sur sa baguette-épée pour reprendre une respiration normale. Il fixa l'entrée d'où s'échappait une lumière blanche qui l'empêchait de voir à l'intérieur. Tout d'un coup deux prunelles vertes surgirent à son esprit, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elles étaient venus. L'image avait était si fugace qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Cependant la certitude qu'une personne qui l'attendait depuis sa naissance était de l'autre côté de cette porte, s'imposa à lui et lui souffla que ce n'était sûrement pas une hallucination.

« Maître Harry, elle vous attend. » dit Médéryc en lui regardant du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze.

Harry ne lui jeta d'un bref coup d'œil, tout son attention prise par la sensation qu'une voix l'appelait. Une voix familière mais qu'il ne pouvait identifier tant elle était faible. Il se sentit soudain très attiré par cette entrée. Sa magie l'incitait à y aller. Et cette fois-ci, tout son être lui disait de ne pas aller à l'encontre de sa magie.

« Le Trésor Caché se trouve-t-il là ? » demanda-t-il à Médéryc en désignant la porte ouverte.

« Elle vous attend. » répondit simplement celui-ci.

Harry étouffa un soupir exaspéré tout en fusillant l'autre du regard. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre par oui ou par non ? C'était trop demandé ? Apparemment oui !

S'appuyant sur sa baguette-épée, il se releva avec difficulté. Il grimaça sous la raideur de ses muscles. Et dire que quand il faisait toutes ces cabrioles, il n'avait strictement rien sentit ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, il s'avança lentement vers la porte, son cœur battement plus vite à chaque pas qui l'en rapprochait. La lumière qui s'en dégageait était opaque et non aveuglante. Mais elle empêchait tout de même Harry de voir ce qu'il y était. Il se planta devant elle et constata que cette luminosité provenait en fait d'une matière liquide qui formait une sorte de barrière dans l'encadrement de la porte.

D'abord hésitante, la main de Harry s'avança doucement vers cette substance et la touche du bout des doigts. Harry réprima un frisson tant cette matière était froide, mais en même tant si douce qu'on avait encore envie de la toucher. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avec beaucoup moins d'hésitations cette fois-ci. Il enfonça sa main dans cette barrière liquide, la ressortit avec une sorte de fascination presque comme envoûté. Le liquide argenté recouvrait maintenant toute sa main. Il fixa encore un moment la barrière lumineuse, puis la résolution se lit sur son visage. Il pénétra d'un coup dans la matière.

Sur la plate-forme, des grognements approbateurs se firent entendre. Des dragons de différentes tailles et de diverses couleurs sortirent de l'ombre et se posèrent dessus les uns après les autres. Ils regardaient tous Médéryc avec une sorte d'extase dans les yeux comme s'ils venaient de voir quelque chose qui leur avait particulièrement plu.

« Silence. »

Médéryc n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son ordre se répercuta dans toute la salle du coffre. Les dragons se turent instantanément, les visages tous tournés vers lui.

« Les Épreuves d'admission ne sont pas encore finit. » déclara-t-il, calmement. « Le plus dure reste encore à faire, alors ne vous réjouissiez pas trop vite. Il pourrait parfaitement échouer. »

Un dragon noir rapetissit soudain pour prendre la forme d'un grand homme noir à la carrure impressionnante et aux long cheveux nuit. Les autres dragons firent de même et bientôt toute une assemblée fut formée.

« A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que tu souhaites sa défaite, Médéryc ! » souligna l'homme noir, avec un sourire désabusé.

« Il ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, Nore. » répondit posément le blond.

« Pour toi, de tout façon, qui lui arrive à la cheville, hein ? » ironisa le dénommé Nore.

« Personne. » répondit Médéryc.

« Ca, je le sais bien ! » se moqua Nore avec une insolence qui fit grimacer les autres. « C'est d'ailleurs tout le problème ! Mais tu sais, pour moi, un humain capable d'anéantir ta volonté aussi facilement, mérite d'être connu. Après tout, il n'est que le deuxième à réussir cet exploit ! »

Des murmures d'assentiment s'élevèrent dans la salle. Médéryc regarda pour la première fois le dénommé Nore dans les yeux.

« Ils ne sont en rien comparable. » dit-il d'un ton catégorique. « Lui, n'avait que cinq ans lorsque l'on s'est affronté. Le nouveau maître en à seize. »

« Mais je suis sûr que si maître Harry avait vécu à Godric's Hollow, il t'aurait fait mordre la poussière à trois ans, mon cher ! » rétorqua Nore, sarcastique.

« Nous ne le saurons jamais. » déclara calmement Médéryc en se tournant vers la porte ouverte, signifiant par là que la discussion était close.

« Ce qui t'arrange bien, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Nore.

Mais le blond l'ignora totalement.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Au moment où son corps passa entièrement le seuil de la porte, Harry se sentit chuter. Il poussa un cri de surprise qui du se répercuter jusqu'à Azkaban. Les yeux grands ouverts, il tentait de percer le mystère blanc qui l'entourait tout en réprimant l'envie de vomir qui lui comprimait le ventre.

Soudain il sentit une matière liquide entrer en contact avec lui. Il fut d'un coup plongé dans une mer de couleur, aux dominances bleues et vertes. Les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, il fixa les poissons blancs et pourpre, aux longues nageoires flotter autour de lui, les oiseaux aux ailes de libellule voler au loin, des espèces de petites souris vertes se fondre à l'herbe parfaitement taillé du sol. Et là, au milieu de cet endroit féerique, un arbre aux magnifiques fleurs bleus. Comme attiré par un aimant, Harry s'en approcha. Lorsqu'il posa le pieds devant l'arbre, une lumière bleue en jaillit, l'aveuglant.

Quand il put rouvrir les yeux, une belle jeune femme était devant lui. Elle avait le bas du corps dans l'arbre, de longs et brillants cheveux d'un bleu pâle, une peau aussi blanche que la neige et un sourire chaleureux à faire fondre un Détraqueur.

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse que le jeune reconnu aussitôt comme étant celle qui lui avait soufflé les mots de passe. « Je t'attendais. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » souffla Harry, les yeux grand ouvert.

« Ne le sais-tu donc pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté, toujours souriante.

Harry fonça des sourcils. Un éclair déchira tout d'un coup son esprit, comme un souvenir. Il vit cette même femme penchée au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Vous êtes Luciole… l'Esprit de la Glycine… et la Gardienne des Dons. » souffla alors Harry d'une voix basse, le regard voilé comme s'il était en transe. « Vous êtes… vous êtes le trésor le plus précieux des Potter, le Trésor Cachée… car vous êtes la gardienne… de notre magie… vous êtes la clé du Cinquième Sceau ! »

« Oui, Harry, je suis tout cela. » approuva la jeune femme avec un hochement de tête. « Je vais maintenant te présenter à ta magie. »

Avant même que Harry ait pu dire quoique se soit, la terre se mis à trembler. Des grosses racines surgirent de terre enrobant une espèce énorme œuf à la coquille transparente dans lequel une forme flou reposait. Harry sentit d'un coup une lourde tension pesait sur ses épaules. Il se sentait attirer par cet œuf, ou plutôt, sa magie était attirée par l'œuf comme les abeilles par le miel. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa sa main à place sur la surface. Aussitôt une main vint se poser là où était la sienne, le faisait sursauter légèrement. Un visage surgit bientôt, s'approchant de la paroi jusqu'à le toucher.

C'était une jeune fille aux yeux verts si pâle, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient blancs, et aux cheveux rouge très clair. Elle avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, exactement à l'endroit où était la cicatrice de Harry. Il y avait une lueur dans ses prunelles que Harry n'aurait su définir, mais en la remarquant, le jeune homme sut qu'il avait été incomplet jusqu'à maintenant. Il la dévisagea comme s'il voulait apprendre chaque trait de son visage, chaque nuance de sa peau. Dans sa contemplation, il approcha lentement son visage de l'œuf, jusqu'à ce que son front en touche la surface. Elle fit de même, mettant son front exactement au même endroit que lui et plongeant ses yeux pâles dans ceux brillant de Harry.

Dans son regard, Harry put lire tant de chose, comme si elle mettait ses pensées à nues pour lui. Elle le suppliait de la sortir de là, de l'accepter enfin entièrement. Elle lui assurait qu'avec son aide, il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire, qu'elle règlerait tout ses problèmes. Fasciné, le jeune homme ne détacha le regard d'elle que lorsque la voix de Luciole s'éleva.

« Elle est ensorcelante, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sursauta et soustrait difficilement les yeux de la jeune fille pour le reporter sur Luciole.

« Je… » fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

C'était pire encore qu'avec les Vénales ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, il réussit à dire, d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Elle a un visage si doux ! Qui pourrait croire qu'elle a essayé à mainte reprise déjà de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit ! »

Luciole eut un sourire amusé devant l'air incrédule du jeune sorcier. Sa magie, elle, eut le bon goût de prendre un air penaud et de lui jetait un regard coupable. Elle fit une moue d'excuse si adorable que Harry eut du mal à lui en vouloir.

« Elle réclame la liberté, Harry. » déclara Luciole. « Mais cette liberté à un prix. A toi de voir si tu es prêt à payer ce prix. »

« Quel prix ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Que lis-tu dans son regard, Harry ? » demanda Luciole, en fixant l'œuf avec tendresse.

Le jeune homme fouilla les yeux de sa magie. Encore une fois, il eut cette impression qu'elle ne lui cachait rien, qu'elle se donnait totalement à lui.

« De la tendresse… de la confiance… de la tristesse… de la souffrance… mais surtout de l'amour… de l'amour pour moi ! » s'étonna Harry, incrédule qu'on puisse lire tant d'émotion dans les yeux de sa propre magie.

« Oui, Harry. » approuva Luciole. « Tu est l'être le plus important pour ta magie. Le seul qui compte. Et tes souhaits sont paroles d'évangile pour elle. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'enquit Harry en tournant le visage vers Luciole.

« Et bien, je dirais que si je devais associer ta magie à l'un des nombreux êtres que tu as rencontré jusqu'à présent, ce serait Dobby. » expliqua cette dernière.

« Dobby ? » s'ahurit le jeune homme.

« Oui. » confirma Luciole, avec un petit sourire amusé. « Car tout comme lui, ta magie éprouve une vénération sans borne pour toi et est prête à tout pour te faire plaisir. Mais la différence non négligeable avec Dobby, c'est que son besoin de réaliser tes souhaits peu devenir un danger sans commun. »

« Où est la différence ? » demanda Harry en songeant aux nombres de fois où Dobby avait failli le tuer en voulant l'aider.

Dobby était déjà un véritable danger public, alors pire que lui ! C'était presque à ne plus jamais lui donner l'envie de se lever le matin !

« Ta magie ne voulant que ton bonheur, va essayer de réaliser ton vœu le plus cher. » expliqua Luciole. « Et dis-moi Harry, quel est-il, ce vœu ? »

Harry regarda Luciole dans les yeux un long moment, pensif. Son vœu le plus cher ? Que Sirius revienne… Non !... Tuer Voldemort… Non !... Quel était son vœu le plus cher, si ce n'était ressuscité son parrain adoré ou tuer l'autre merde ?... il ne savait pas ! C'était… impensable… effrayant même ! Il avait toujours eut la certitude que ce vœu le plus cher était de revoir ses parents, puis son parrain depuis juin. S'apercevoir qu'il n'en était rien était aussi perturbant que s'imaginer Ron embrasser Draco Malefoy sur la bouche !

« Calme-toi ! » dit doucement Luciole en lui prenant le visage de ses deux mains.

Le contact était agréablement tiède et si apaisante que Harry se sentit tout de suite plus calme. Il plongea les yeux dans ceux saphir de Luciole et la réponse lui vint naturellement aux lèvres.

« Je veux mourir ! » réalisa Harry, avec une certaine stupeur.

« Exactement, Harry. » dit tristement Luciole. « Tu te sens si coupable de la mort de Sirius, de tes parents et de Cédric Diggory, que tu veux mourir pour expier ce que tu considère comme tas fautes. Et ta magie, ne voulant que te faire plaisir, te tueras aussi sûrement que Voldemort le ferait qu'il t'avais à sa merci. »

Harry était si estomaqué par sa découverte, qu'il en resta muet un instant. Voulait-il réellement mourir ? C'était impossible ! Il s'était promis qu'il enverrait Voldemort en enfer avant de… mourir !

« Mon dieu ! » souffla Harry.

C'était ça ! Tuer Voldemort avant de mourir à son tour pour aller rejoindre ses parents et son parrain ! Mais sa magie ne prenait en compte que son vœu le plus cher : mourir. Elle ne voyait pas tout ce qu'il y avait autour, en l'occurrence : tuer Voldemort avant. Etait-il donc si faible pour fuir ainsi la vie ? N'avait-il donc aucune raison valable pour justifier le sacrifice de ses parents, en ce monde ? Aucune raison de rester en vie ? De prouver à ses parents qu'ils avaient eu raison d'avoir confiance en lui ? Pour prouver que leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain ? Ne c'était-il pas promis de vivre pour eux ? Etait-il donc si faible ?

_Non !_

Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait émis le vœu de mourir dans un moment de totale détresse qu'il était faible ! Tout le monde éprouvait ce besoin à un moment ou un notre de la vie. N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'être humain comme tous ? Et puis d'abord, un vœu, c'était si changeant !

« Exactement, Harry ! » dit Luciole. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers elle, le regard un peu hagard. « Un vœu est une chose qui change tout au long d'une vie. Ton vœu le plus cher de maintenant et bien différent de celui d'hier, tout comme il est bien différent de celui de demain. Maintenant que tu as compris cela, Harry, c'est à toi de le faire comprendre à ta magie. »

« Le faire comprendre à ma magie ? Mais comment ? » s'enquit Harry, avec ferveur.

« Lors du scellement, ta magie a été divisé en deux. » lui expliqua Luciole. « La plus petite partie est resté en toi, alors que la plus importante a été scellé ici, sous ma surveillance. La séparation de ta magie n'est permise que grâce aux cinq sceaux inscrits sur ton ventre. »

« Des sceaux ? Sur mon ventre ? » s'étonna Harry qui n'avait jamais rien remarqué de tel sur aucune partie de son anatomie. Ou alors, il faudrait réellement qu'il change de lunettes !

« Ces sceaux sont invisibles à l'œil nu. Seule la magie des Clés peut les faire apparaître. » précisa Luciole.

« Et les Clés sont ? » demanda Harry.

« Première Clé, Noironde de Risèd. Deuxième Clé, Silf l'Aguil. Troixième Clé, Médéryc de Sarfat. Quatièrme Clé, les Sages Ying et Yang. Cinquième Clé, la Glycine Luciole. Chaque Clé a mis un sceau sur le Scellé, chaque sceau représente une partie de la magie divisée. Moins il y a de sceau et plus la partie de ta magie qui est en toi grandira. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement en toi. »

« Et que se passera-t-il une fois qu'elle sera en moi ? » s'enquit Harry, la mine sombre.

« Lorsque j'aurais enlevé le Cinquième Sceau, le lien qui unit les deux parties de ta magie se renforcera. Tu sentiras de plus en plus sa puissance et tu auras beaucoup plus de mal à la contenir. Quand les autres Clés auront retiré leur sceaux, eux aussi, tu te retrouveras alors seule face elle. Tu devras par ta volonté, ton cœur et ton instinct la faire plier. Si tu échoues… tu mourras. »

Ce mot resta en suspend un instant entre eux, avant que Luciole n'ajoute :

« La question qui se pose maintenant, Harry, est de savoir si tu souhaite recevoir ton héritage magique ou pas ? »

Il eut un silence pesant où les yeux d'Harry ne quittèrent pas ceux de Luciole. Puis, il esquissa un micro sourire.

« La question en se pose même pas ! » déclara-t-il en se tournant vers l'œuf. « Il est clair que je dois prendre possession de mon héritage magique ! »

« Si c'est une obligation pour toi, Harry, alors elle vaincra. » souligna Luciole.

« Oh ! Désolé, je me sui mal exprimé : je _veux_,_ souhaite_ et_ désire_ mon héritage magique ! » assura-t-il en lui faisant un large sourire.

« Alors il en sera fait selon ta volonté, ton souhait et ton désir, maître Harry ! » déclara Luciole en lui rendant son sourire. « N'oublie de lui donner un nom. » lui recommanda-t-elle.

« Un nom ? » s'étonna Harry qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait donner un nom à sa magie. C'était pas comme si s'était une personne, si ?

« Le nom a un pouvoir propre. Donner un nom à un être ou un objet lui en donne la force. Par exemple, 'Harry' signifie 'Maison du roi'. N'est-ce pas un prénom bien trouvé pour un lion, roi des animaux ? »

Harry, qui la regardait avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, ne put répondre tant il était étonné. Il ne savait même pas que son prénom avait une signification précise… il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir, non plus ! Luciole pouffa devant sa moue comique.

« N'oublie pas, maître Harry : donne-lui un nom. »

Elle tendit les mains vers lui et Harry se sentit soulevé dans les airs. Ses vêtements le quittèrent d'un coup, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se sentir gêné qu'une voix ensorcelante lui embruma l'esprit. Luciole récita une longue formule qui s'éleva en note mélodieuse de sa bouche pour aller se dessiner sur le ventre de Harry. Un cercle au contour fait d'inscriptions compliquées apparue sur son estomac. Puis, il s'en recolla lentement pour aller se graver dans l'écorce de la glycine. Bercée par la voix enchanteresse de Luciole, il ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Que les Témoins signent. »

Ce fut cette annonce dit d'une voix monocorde qui réveilla Harry. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de regarder autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu. Il était fasse aux Sages –Médéryc s'étant assis à côté de Silf. L'Arène ? Que faisait-il là alors que quelques instants plus tôt il était avec Luciole ?

Le bruit d'un gong ramena Harry à la réalité. L'Arène s'illumina d'un coup révélant un décor raffiné où une multitude de couleur dans des tons chauds – surtout sang et or – teintaient les murs, les gradins, les tapisseries, le plafond, les fleurs, les meubles. Cependant, Harry ne put apprécier le décor car ce qui se passait en lui requiert toute son attention.

Il se sentait bizarre. Il avait l'impression que son corps était très lourd et que des milliers de vif d'or avaient élue domicile dans son ventre. Mais surtout, il sentait une présence pesait sur lui. Une présence qui ne lui était pas inconnue, douce et dangereuse, accueillante et froide à la fois. Et puis, il y avait cette drôle de sensation comme s'il était entravé par des fils si fin qu'on ne pouvait les voir, mais si solide qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ayant l'impression de devenir complètement fou, Harry tentait de suivre la suite des Épreuve d'admission.

« En ce jour du 31 août 1996, Harry James Sloan M.Potter Evans a été déclaré apte par le Trium Judicaré à recevoir son héritage magique. Les Sages et la Gardienne des Dons n'émettant aucune objection, moi, Walter Calassë Potter, le Sélecteur, déclara les Épreuve d'admission réussite et terminée. Que le Scellé se lève pour recevoir son héritage magique. »

Harry mit une minute pour comprendre que c'était à lui que s'adressait Walter. Il se leva, tanguant un peu, la tête lui tournant. Il avait de nouveau mal à la tête et avait l'impression que les fils invisibles se resserraient autour de lui.

Les Sages, Noironde, Silf et Médéryc se mirent aussi débout. Ils tendirent leurs mains vers lui et il se sentit soulever dans les airs. Alors commença le rituel de descellement. Une douleur inouïe le frappa le plein fouet. Etouffant un juron, il se mordit les lèvres à sang pour ne pas crier. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait tant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pris feu. Son sang crépitait dans ses veines, les faisant ressortir sous sa peau. Il sentait une force couler en lui, se rependre dans tout son corps, fusionner avec lui, réclamer le contrôle de son être. Cette force augmentait au fur et à mesure que ses protecteurs s'étaient tus. Cela avait commencé par les Sages, puis Médéryc, ensuite Silf. Seule Noironde, maintenant réciter encore la latine. Elle était le dernier rempart entre lui et sa magie. Elle se tut, à son tour.

Alors, Harry la vit. Il vit ses longs cheveux rouge pâle s'enrouler sur ses membres, son corps mince se coller à lui, son visage d'ange se rapprocher de lui, son regard verts se souder au sien, sa puissance réclamer la sienne. Il la sentait vouloir lui imposer sa volonté. Il sentait ses cheveux se resserrer autour de sa gorge, lui coupant l'air, lui entailler le corps, faisant couler le liquide de vie. Les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de sa magie, il sentait la vie le quitter peu à peu, son cœur battant de plus en plus lentement.

_« Si tu échoues, tu mourras. »_ l'avait avertit Luciole.

Mais, il ne voulait pas mourir, ou plutôt, il ne voulait _plus_ mourir. Il voulait vivre ! Vivre pour réaliser ses rêves, son rêve ! Il voulait vivre…

Respirant à peine, les yeux quasiment clos, il trouva tout de même la force de souffler :

« Viens, Sanna… »

Alors qu'il s'évanouissait, il ne vit le sourire tendre et heureux de sa magie, il ne sentit pas le doux baiser qu'elle déposa sur ses lèvres, il ne réalisa pas qu'elle se fondait en lui, fusionnant totalement avec lui.

Dans l'Arène, une lumière blanche les aveugla tous alors qu'un doux son, comme un chant, enchantait leur ouï et qu'un délicieux parfum de glycine enivrait leur odorat. Lorsque tout redevint normal, Harry était assis sur son imposant fauteuil, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux clos. Il était extrêmement pâle, mais au soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine, il était vivant. Le tout maintenant était de savoir s'il avait maîtrisé sa magie ou pas.

Quand ils le virent papillonner des paupières, ils retinrent tous leur souffle, attendant la sentence. Doucement, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Alors, ils surent.


	5. Post connexion

Harry flottait lentement dans un lieu étrange, fait de douceur et de chaleur. La couleur dominante était le rouge pâle et rien à part cette teinte de l'entourait. Mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se sentait en sécurité et chérit plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Il avait l'impression que des bras aimant l'entourait, faisant arrière entre lui et le monde, le protégeant contre tout ce qui lui voudrait du mal. Il était bien.

Cependant dans ce havre de bien-être, il y avait une petite ombre. Oh rien du tout ! Juste une toute petite voix qui lui disait qu'il devait quitter ce lieu merveilleux, qu'il devait se réveiller, que même dans la réalité, elle serait toujours là pour le protéger. _Elle_ ? Qui était _elle_ ?

Sanna.

Ce nom s'imposa en lui, le sortant totalement de son état de béatitude. Il se redressa lentement et constata que non seulement il flottait en air, mais qu'en plus il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Cependant ce manque de vêtement ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Au lieu de ça, il chercha sa magie des yeux mais ne la vit. Avait-il perdu ? Etait-il dans le monde de l'haut de-là ?

« Sanna ! » appela-t-il, inquiet.

'_Je suis là, Prince du feu.' _entendit-il murmurer à son oreille.

C'était une voix douce et chaleureuse qui lui donnait l'impression d'être blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer cette sensation, avant de se reprendre.

« Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois pas ! Et pourquoi m'appelle-tu prince du feu ? » s'enquit-il en fouillant l'étendu rouge du regard sans trouver aucune trace de Sanna.

'_C'est le nom magique que t'as donné ta mère le jour de ta naissance.' _répondit sa magie. '_Le nom qui protège les autres de toute intronisation. Mais Walter t'expliquera ça beaucoup mieux que moi… Pour moi qui suis ta magie, tu seras toujours._'

_Prince du feu ?_ songea Harry, perplexe et légèrement horrifié. _Dis-moi que c'est juste la signification du nom et non le nom en lui-même !_

'_Oui, c'est juste la signification de ton nom !_' lui confirma Sanna, en pouffant. '_Quand à moi, je suis tout autour de toi et en toi._'

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

'_En ce moment même, ton esprit es dans ton Amias, la source de ta magie, ma source. Je suis donc tout autour de ton esprit en ton corps._' Expliqua Sanna. '_Mais tu dois te réveiller, car ils attendent ton retour avec impatience._'

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant déjà tirer vers la réalité. Alors qu'il était quasiment aux portes de l'éveil, il vit Luciole apparaître devant lui. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Je suis fière de toi, Harry ! » dit-elle en passant une main chaude dans ses cheveux. « Je te félicite pour avoir réussi à faire entendre raison à ta magie. »

« Merci ! » s'exclama le sorcier, fort content, avec un large sourire.

« Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. Même si le chemin vers ce bonheur sera long et semé d'embûche, je sais que tu en ai capable ! » souffla Luciole.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça comme ça ? Comme si nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais ? » s'enquit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Parce que nous ne nous reverrons plus jamais. » répondit Luciole avec un sourire. « Je suis la Gardienne des Dons, je ne rencontrons normalement les héritiers Potter qu'une seule fois dans leur vie : le jour où je leur donne leur dons, c'est-à-dire le septième jour de leur naissance. Si jamais ces enfants sont scellés, alors je leur donne leurs dons qu'à leur seizième anniversaire, le jour des Épreuves d'admission. Après cela, je ne doit plus les revoir, car en ma conditions de Gardienne de Dons, s'ils se représentent devant moi alors que je les ai jugé digne de leur pouvoir, cela signifie qu'ils n'en était finalement pas digne. Je dois donc reprendre leurs dons. Tel est la règle principale des Glycide, Gardiennes de Dons. »

« Pourtant, tu es bien devant, là ! » fit remarquer Harry.

« Ceci ne compte pas, ce n'est pas une rencontre physique. » précisa Luciole.

« Alors on se pourra se revoir ! » lui assura Harry avec un large sourire.

Luciole parut étonné un instant, puis elle hocha la tête avec un sourire heureux.

« Si tu me permets de revenir dans tes songes, alors oui, nous nous reverrons sûrement. »

« Alors à bientôt, Luciole ! » la salua Harry.

« Ah ! Harry, pourquoi 'Sanna' ? Que signifie ce nom ? » s'enquit Luciole juste avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon.

« Si 'Harry' est la 'maison du roi', alors 'Sanna', le lys, en est l'emblème ! » répondit Harry alors un sourire complice pour sa magie, avant de franchir les portes qui le menait vers la réalité.

La Glycide le regarda partir, les mains sur le cœur, un sourire heureux toujours sur les lèvres et une larme coulant lentement sur sa joue. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il sentait son front irradier. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, cette brûlure n'était pas douloureuse mais très agréable. Il leva lentement la main vers sa cicatrice, en redessina les contours tout en murmurant un tendre 'Sanna'. Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle était bien là, sa magie envoya une petite vague d'énergie qui le fit sourire encore plus.

Toujours souriant, il laissa son regard et fit face aux visages figés de stupeurs des Témoins qui avaient retiré leurs capuches. Ils retenaient tous leurs respirations et le fixaient d'une manière si insistante que cela en était indécent. Quoi ? Des cornes lui étaient poussé sur la tête ou quoi ? Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait tant les étonner au point que même ce cafard de Rogue et la si austère Minerva McGonagall en restent bouche bée. Seul Dumbledore avait un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur que Harry aurait pu qualifier de fierté, si ce constat n'avait pas éveillé un sentiment proche du plaisir chez lui. Les Sages et ses protecteurs, eux, étaient parfaitement impassibles.

Il se redressa un peu sur son siège pour s'installer plus confortablement et c'est seulement alors qu'il vit les espèces de fils électriques qui se dégageaient de lui. C'était un mélange étonnant d'or, rubis et diamant noir qui s'entremêlaient en un ballet étrange et compliqué. Harry fixa bêtement sa main droite, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce phénomène, lorsqu'un fils électrique vint lui caresser tendrement la joue, le chatouillant un peu au passage.

Il eut alors un large sourire en réalisant que ce n'était que Sanna qui prenait ses aises, ayant été enfermé durant seize longues années dans l'espace confiné d'une coquine d'œuf. Il sentait son flux puissant coulait dans ses veines, lui donnant un sensation d'invincibilité quelque peu grisante. Mais il savait aussi que se laisser aller à l'ivresse du pouvoir pouvait être très dangereux. Il passa donc à nouveau un droit tendre sur sa cicatrice et incita doucement sa magie à se calmer un peu.

« Maître Harry, si vous voulez bien vous lever pour que je puisse vous préparer à la Cérémonie du Sacre ? » dit Walter.

Toute son attention pris par Sanna, Harry n'avait pas vu l'elfe s'approcher de lui. Pourtant, il ne sursauta même pas à son de sa voix, comme s'il savait déjà que l'elfe était devant lui avant même de l'avoir vu.

« Fait, donc ! » l'autorisa Harry en se levant.

Il fut assez surpris de ne pas vaciller sur ses jambes, lui qui était proche de l'épuisement tout à l'heure se sentait parfaitement en forme, maintenant. En trois mouvements de main qui avaient laissé des traînés de poudres brillantes dans l'air, Walter transforma son habit en une magnifique robe d'apparat où se mélangeait avec harmonie l'or, le rouge et le noir. Ainsi vêtu, Harry avait beaucoup d'allure et les autres sorciers ne pouvaient être qu'impressionnés par ce changement.

Ils avaient l'impression qu'en quelques heures seulement l'adolescent mal dans sa peau était devenu un homme magnifique et sûr de lui. Mrs Weasley, le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid en sortirent même les mouchoirs. Rogue et Fol Œil reniflèrent de mépris mal contenu devant tant de sentimentalisme !

Harry, lui, grimaçait en tirant sur le col un peu trop serré de sa robe, une moue exaspérée sur le visage. Il n'était pas du tout content de porter une robe, certes fort jolie, mais qui pesait une tonne ! Faudrait peut-être qu'ils se souviennent qu'il venait d'endurer des testes dures et éprouvants, tout de même ! Ce n'était pas le moment de le charger comme une bourrique ! Comment il était sensé bouger avec ça sur le dos ? Il était sûr que porter une armure du Moyen-âge serait plus facile ! Y avait pas moyen d'alléger un peu ce truc ?

Aussitôt, il sentait un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Comme si une fine couche d'air s'était interposée entre lui et la robe, prenant tout le poids du vêtement sur elle. Il eut un petit sourire de gratitude en remerciant en pensée sa magie.

Ying et Yang descendirent de leur perchoir, en une démarche mesuré et fluide qui donnait l'impression qu'ils ne touchaient pas sol, tenant chacun d'une main un sceptre d'une blancheur lumineuse. Derrière eux, les protecteurs de Harry lui suivirent en rang par deux et le jeune homme découvrit alors d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait pas remarquées. Ils étaient au nombre de sept et portaient des marques qui dissimulaient leur visage. Les témoins fermaient la marche.

Ying et Yang montèrent sur une petite estrade aux pieds des gradins, alors que les autres allèrent de poster derrière Harry. Celui-ci monta calmement sur l'estrade et s'agenouilla devant les deux Sages. Comme pour les Épreuves d'admission, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait ou ne pas faire. Harry se sentit tellement ému que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tout son être sachant d'instinct ce qui allait se passait dans quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie… Non ! Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie ! C'était écrit dans ses gênes, dans son sang !

« Harry le Survivant, tu as passé les Épreuves d'admission que tout enfant Potter passe à son seizième anniversaire. » dit solennellement Yang. « Tu es reçu en ce jour devant tout le clan Potter où tu t'apprête à prendre la tête. »

« Que ton bras soit au service de la bravoure et de l'honneur. » reprit Ying, tout aussi solennelle. « Que ton esprit soit l'artisan de l'estime et du respect. Que ton âme soit le berceau de la miséricorde et de l'amour. »

Le silence qui régnait dans l'Arène était presque tangible. Les deux Sages posèrent le sommet du sceptre, là où un énorme rubis brillait de mille feux, sur l'épaule droite de Harry, puis la gauche. Se faisant, la couleur écarlate de la pierre enveloppa Harry et sur son front une fine couronne de lauriers en or se matérialisa, se perdant dans ses mèches brunes indisciplinées. Harry baissa la tête, alors que le bout du sceptre était sur son crâne.

« Harry James Sloan M.Potter Evans, fils du clan Potter, en ce jour bénit, nous te faisons chef du clan Potter, toi, son digne héritier. Sois droit et juste. Punis les faiseurs de troubles. Récompense tes loyaux serviteurs. Affronte tes ennemis avec vaillance. Accueille tes alliés avec bienveillance. Que tes actes et tes paroles soient toujours sous le signe de l'honneur car à partir de ce jour, tu es le représentant du Clan Potter. Son corps, son esprit et son âme. Relèves-toi et reçois Darias, la Bague de l'héritier, comme preuve de ton sacrement. »

Le cœur battant, la gorge serrée, les yeux reflétant tout sa fierté et une autre émotion indéfinissable, Harry se releva lentement, prenant toute la mesure de ses nouveaux habits d'apparat. Quand ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux des Sages, il y vit un même émoi que le sien. Ils lui sourirent avec tant de chaleur que Harry se retint à grande peine de céder aux torrents d'émotions qui le submergeaient.

Walter lui présenta une petite boîte en bois précieux où une magnifique bague reposait sur un lit de velours noir. Harry fixa avec émerveillement le sublime bijou. La première chose qu'on distinguait tellement il sautait aux yeux, c'était un énorme rubis qui scintillait de mille feux. De minuscules écritures écarlates étaient inscrites sur l'anneau. Des chaînes en argent l'entravaient, mais ils contenaient à peine les ondes magiques que dégageait le bijou. La bague vibrait tellement que Walter avait du mal à tenir la petite boîte. On aurait dit qu'elle était excitée à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau maître.

« Voici Darias, la Bague de l'héritier. Son devoir est de protéger l'héritier et chef du clan Potter. » présenta Walter avec emphase.

« Nom d'un chaudron ! Elle est magnifique, cette bague ! » marmonna Ron.

Dans le silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans la pièce, le murmure de son meilleur ami avait résonné comme s'il avait hurlé. Harry réprima un sourire en étant sûr que Mrs Weasley devait tirer les oreilles à son fils à l'heure actuelle. Mais il était bien d'accord avec lui : elle était magnifique !

Harry tendit la main pour prendre la bague et les chaînes qui entravaient Darias la libérèrent tout de suite. Le Survivant la prit et la mit à son doigt non sans difficulté, étant donné les fortes vibrations qui s'en dégageaient.

Au moment même où l'anneau se referma sur son annulaire droit, Harry sentit une insupportable brûlure irradier son corps. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se plia en deux. Sa magie réagit violemment à l'intrusion de Darias et envoya de puissant onde pour la chasser. Harry comprit alors que s'il avait si mal c'était parce que la bague tentait de brider Sanna qui elle luttait pour défendre son territoire !

N'appréciant pas réellement la petite guéguerre des deux entités – c'était tout de même lui qui en subissait les désagréments ! –, Harry leur imposa son point de vu : Sanna dans sa source et Darias dans sa bague ! Et lui de préférence dans son lit ou alors assis sur une chaise pour se remettre des débordements de ces charmantes demoiselles !... Hein ? Où il avait pris que Darias était une demoiselle ?... … … Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il sentit la brûlure s'estomper peu à peu pour ne laisser qu'une douce chaleur émanant de Darias. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se remettre du vertige qui l'avait pris – sans savoir pourquoi tout sa bonne forme s'était fait la malle ! Et La fatigue s'était de nouveau invitée chez lui ! – avant de se redresser bien droit devant les Sages qui n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce.

Ying et Yang lui sourirent avec respect et chaleur tout en s'agenouillant devant lui. Ils lui tendirent le sceptre en disant :

« Voici Ahez Aouregen Ary, le Sceptre Astrale dont la lumière a éclairé votre naissance. Aujourd'hui, il vous revient de droit car il ne brille que pour vous. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leur rendit un sourire tremblant et prit le sceptre. Il était très lourd et Harry eut du mal à ne pas le laisser tomber. Mais le tenant fermement dans ses mains, il en apprécia tout le poids, avec délectation. Le jeune homme sentait sa magie réagir avec enthousiasme au sceptre, passant sur sa surface en de fins éclairs rouge. Il sentit sa baguette frémir sur sa hanche alors que son bois distillait une chaleur anormale, comme en réponse à la magie du sceptre.

Les Sages se relevèrent et déposèrent chacun un baiser sur les paupières closes. Par ce geste, ils le bénissaient et lui transmettait toute leur sagesse. Alors seulement, il se tourna vers l'assemblée silencieuse et vit sans réel étonnement qu'elle était agrandie. Il y avait des elfes de maison, des fées, des lutins, la garde rapprochée et biens autres, en plus des témoins des Épreuves d'admission et de ses protecteurs. Tous le fixaient comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas était faite et qui devait l'être pourtant.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Harry planta le sceptre au sol et sortit sa baguette. Et d'une voix grave et pure qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, il prononça une incantation aussi ancestrale que le clan Potter en une langue que seuls ceux de son clan connaissaient :

« _Sniomet sel zeyso suov druojua iuh euq_

_Sproc nom ne tirpse nom te ema nom noitacifinul ed_

_Lam uo neib ne elitsid es eigam _

_Am eteugab etec te ertpecs ec rap euq_

_Riah uo remia reitach uo resnepmocer ruop_

_Eteugab am te ertpecs nom ed noitcaifinul ed sniomet sel Zeyos_

_Tirpse nom te ema nom ed elec ed elobmys _

_Unus Oinos !_ »

Aussitôt sa baguette et son sceptre flottèrent devant lui suspendu par une force invisible. Harry posta ses deux mains à la verticale, l'une en face de l'autre, juste devant les deux bouts de bois. Puis avec une lenteur mesurée, il rapprocha ses mains l'une de l'autre, imité par son sceptre et sa baguette sous l'impulsion de sa volonté. Ils vibrèrent chaque fois un peu plus à chaque centimètre réduit. Tant et si bien que Harry eut énormément de mal à les contrôler quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque ses mains se touchèrent, le bâton et la baguette s'étaient aussi collés l'un à l'autre. Les vibrations de firent si violentes qu'elles émirent des ondes sonores. Et lorsqu'il entrelaça ses doigts, ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, dégageant une vive lumière bleu et rouge qui devint peu à peu mauve au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'unifiaient.

Quand la lumière se résorba enfin, son sceptre avait disparut ne laissant que sa baguette. Mais celle-ci brillait d'une lueur mauve envoûtante et la couleur de son bois s'était légèrement éclaircie. Harry l'empoigna et sentit toute sa puissance lui traverser la main. Sanna réagit à ce contact, faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il regarda alors l'assistance et leur fit un sourire si large qu'il eut l'impression qu'il s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'il sourirait ainsi depuis la mort de Sirius.

« Voici le chef et héritier de la famille Potter : Harry James Sloan M.Potter Evans ! » annonça Walter d'une voix solennelle.

A ces mots, tous s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Harry. Même les Témoins lui manifestèrent cette marque de considération. Ils se redressèrent et Harry leur rendit l'appareil. Il redressa le dos, sa magie courrant de plus en plus vite dans ses veines. Il fallait qu'elle se manifeste d'une manière ou une autre. Et alors Harry leva sa baguette vers le ciel et hurla un 'Vivat !' retendissent auquel tous répondirent d'un même voix enflammée – celle de Hagrid couvrant toutes les autres ! – en levant à leur tour baguette ou point en l'air.

Des faisceaux lumineux montrèrent vers le plafond, allant rejoindre celle qui sortait de la baguette magique de Harry. Ils s'entrelacèrent avant d'exploser et répandre dans la pièce en des milliers de petites lueurs colorées, tel un feu d'artifice. Les vivats montèrent aux plafonds de plus en plus tonitruant, faisant tremblant le sol.

Voyant tous ces visages heureux et confiants tournés vers lui, Harry sentit une nouvelle détermination l'envahir. Il détruirait Voldemort pour que toujours ces manifestations de joies puissent se produirent. Il se le promettait sur son honneur ! Fort de ce nouveau serment, il descendit de son piédestal pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Sur le chemin, il fut présentait à mainte personne par un Walter toujours aussi imperturbable. Les félicitations et les sermons d'allégeance pleuvaient sur lui, ce qui fit qu'il mit un certain temps pour atteindre ses amis. A peine arriva-t-il à leur hauteur que Mrs Weasley lui sauta dessus.

« Oh Harry ! Mon pauvre petit ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le tâtant de partout pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. « Un dragon !… un serpent !… VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI !... Complètement FOUS ! … Comment peuvent faire ça à un ENFANT ! » s'étrangla-t-elle, indignée, se fichant totalement que tous l'entendent.

Molly Weasley s'était rongée les ongles jusqu'au sang d'angoisse durant toutes les Épreuves d'admission. Elle avait vu Harry surmonter obstacles sur obstacles la peur au ventre. Comment pouvait-on infliger des telles horreurs à un enfant ? L'affrontement avec Vous-Savez-Qui avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase, et elle avait vivement protestée. Mais cela n'avait eut aucun résultat, si ce n'était d'avoir la voix cassée. Elle ne comprenait pas que Dumbledore ait permis ce genre de chose.

« Maman, calmes-toi, voyons ! Harry est sain et sauf ! » se risqua à dire George en tentant de l'apaiser.

« SAIN ET SAUF ? IL NE VA PAS LE RESTER BIEN LONGTEMPS S'IL RESTE ICI ! » hurla Mrs Weasley, hors d'elle.

Harry vit plusieurs personnes froncer abondamment des sourcils devant cet éclat. Mr Weasley voulut intervenir mais Aracàno l'en empêcha en montrant les Sages qui s'approchaient d'eux.

« Mrs Weasley, c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vous assure que je vais bien. » déclara Harry qui tentait à son tour de calmer la mère de Ron avant que la situation ne dégénère. « Et puis j'ai déjà connu pire ! »

« CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! » s'écria Molly Weasley. « Faire passer de tels testes à des enfants ! Mais où ont-ils la tête ! Ils sont sensés te protéger pas t'aider à mourir ! » ajouta-elle en avada kedavrant les Sages qui s'étaient approchés d'eux.

« Chère madame, nous sommes tout à fait d'accord avec vous. » l'approuva Ying avec un sourire bienveillant. « Et ne n'est pas par plaisir que nous imposons ces épreuves aux scellés. Vous devez comprendre que sa magie mal maîtrisée est aussi dangereuse pour notre maître, si ne n'est plus, que tous les Voldemort du monde. » expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux soudain bien assombris. « Et je sais que vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. »

A ces mots, Mrs Weasley pâlit considérablement. Ses yeux se voilèrent comme si elle revivait des moments extrêmement pénibles.

« Maman, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Fred inquiet de la mine blême de sa mère.

Cette dernière sursauta comme si elle sortait d'un mauvais songe. Il fixa un instant son fils comme si elle ne le connaissait pas, puis elle secoua la tête et lui fit un mince sourire.

« Oui, oui bien sûr ! » le rassura-t-elle d'un ton un peu rauque. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry. « Excuse-moi, mon petit, je me suis un peu laissée emporter ! »

« Ce n'est rien ! » lui assura le jeune homme. « Mais vous, vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous êtes toute pâle et… »

« Ce n'est rien, juste des mauvais souvenirs. » dit-elle le regard voilé de tristesse. « En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois sorti sain et sauf de ces horribles épreuves ! » ajouta-t-elle en le serrant contre elle tout en fusillant les Sages du regard.

D'abord surpris par cette étreinte et légèrement mal à l'aise, Harry finit par s'y prêter avec bonheur, l'odeur et la chaleur de Mrs Weasley lui procurant une douce sensation, comme s'il était dans les bras de sa mère.

« Harry, promet une chose : quoi qu'il arrive, ne perd jamais le contrôle de ta magie, d'accord ? » souffla-t-elle d'une voix inaudible que Harry eut beaucoup de mal à entendre.

Bien que surpris par cette supplique, Harry se contenta de dire :

« Je vous le promet ! »

Elle le relâcha et lui fit un sourire tremblement. Elle hocha la tête, puis alla rejoindre son mari qui discutait avec Aracàno.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Une personne qu'elle aimait énormément a été détruite par sa propre magie, il y a quelques années. Et ce souvenir est encore douloureux. » répondit Yang., en fixant Mrs Weasley que son mari avait tendrement pris dans ses bras.

« Qui ça ? » s'enquit aussitôt Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. » répondit simplement Yang reporta son attention sur elle.

Il s'éloigna d'eux avant qu'ils n'aient en demander plus, Ying à sa suite. Un silence perplexe s'imposa sur le petit groupe, avant que Fred ne s'exclame, moqueur :

« Hey Harry ! Tu es magnifique comme ça ! Un vrai petit prince ! »

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en habit de cérémonie. Pendant que les autres s'extasiaient sur les broderies fines des manches, lui cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de ce vêtement plutôt encombrant. Avant même qu'il comprenne quoique ce soit, il sentit le vêtement se modeler de tel sort qu'il se retrouva en jean, pull et basket ! Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui semblaient déçus par ce changement vestimentaire.

« Lequel de vous à fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers les jumeaux.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être la cible d'une de leur blague !

« Ce n'est pas toi ? » s'enquit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle regarda à son tour Fred et Georges avec suspicion. Ceux-ci, remarquant l'attention qui leur était portée, s'empressèrent de dénier.

« C'est pas nous, on le jure sur la tête de Ginny ! »

« Hey ! Laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires ! » répliqua leur sœur.

« J'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à votre aise, ainsi vêtu, maître Harry. » dit alors Walter en surgissant d'un coup derrière Ron qui fit un bond spectaculaire. « N'est-ce pas à votre convenance ? » s'enquit-il sans prêter attention au regard meurtrier que le rouquin lui lança une fois remis de sa surprise.

« Si, si ! » s'empressa de dire Harry qui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver à nouveau affluer d'une robe pompeuse. « Merci ! »

L'elfe inclina la tête et s'en alla rejoindre Médéryc.

« Il est complètement taré, cet elfe ! J'ai failli mourir ! » grommela Ron.

« Ooh ! Pauvre petit Rony à sa maman ! » se moqua George.

« Tu veux… » commença Fred.

« En tout cas, Harry, tu n'as plus à te soucier de tes dépenses avec tout l'or qu'il y a dans ton coffre ! » coupa Ginny, ne voulant pas assister au meurtre de son frère.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont à moi ? » dit Harry, par très sûr que ce coffre bien rempli lui appartenne.

« Bien sûr ! A qui d'autre ? » dit Ron, sarcastique.

Harry avait perçu une petite pointe d'envie amère dans la voix de son ami, mais il préféra ne pas relever. Hermione aussi le remarqua et fit les gros yeux à Ron qui fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

« Nom d'un cognard ! Tout un désert de galion ! Il faudrait au moins cent ans pour tous les compter ! » souffla Fred.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois si riche, Harry ! » s'exclama Luna.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais cru moi-même ! » ironisa ce dernier.

« Les Potter ont toujours été l'une des familles de sorcier les plus influentes et puissantes du monde magique. » dit Hermione d'un ton doc.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonnèrent les autres.

« Ca ne vous arrive donc jamais de lire ? » s'exaspéra la jeune fille.

« Si ! » lui assura Fred. « Mais je crains qu'on n'ait pas les mêmes lectures que toi ! »

« Et bien je vous conseille de lire _Histoire de la noblesse sorcière_. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ces informations. » leur recommanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi le lire puisque tu es là ? » demanda Ron, avec un sourire moqueur qui lui valut un coup d'œil noir de la jeune fille.

Harry, lui, se promit de se procurer un exemplaire de ce livre au plus vite.

« Au fait, Harry, je te conseille de te méfier de ta famille. » l'avertit Ginny. « Ta tante a eu une réaction assez… hum… enthousiaste en voyant tes dunes de galion ! »

« A ce niveau là, c'était même plus de l'enthousiasme, mais de la vénération ! » railla Ron.

Harry se doutait bien que sa tante avait du être _assez_ intéressée par son coffre-fort. Les Dursley n'auraient jamais refusé un gros tas d'or. Le tout maintenant, était de savoir quel prétexte bidon ils allaient inventer pour recevoir une part du gâteau.

« Tout cet or ! C'est sûr que ça donne envie ! » soupira Fred. « Avec ça, on pourrait faire des tas de choses ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

« Ouaip ! On pourra enfin acheter du sang de licorne ou de la fourrure de Demiguise ! » suggéra Georges aussi enthousiaste que son frère.

« Cet or n'est pas à vous, alors éviter de faire des projets avec ! » leur rappela Hermione assez sèchement. On aurait cru entendre Mrs Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec ça ? » demanda Luna.

« Oh, juste quelques petites choses. » répondit vaguement Fred avec un sourire démoniaque, en faisant un petit clin d'œil à son frère.

« Surtout que nous avons un cobaye attitré en la personne de notre cher Perceval. » ajouta Georges, un sourire tout aussi douteux que celui de son frère.

« Percy a accepté de vous servir de cobaye ? » s'étonna Ginny, plus que sceptique.

« Qui a dit qu'on avait besoin de son accord ? » rétorquèrent les jumeaux.

« Je ne pense pas que votre mère sera contente que vous vous serviez de votre frère pour tester vos gadgets. » dit sévèrement Hermione, les bras croisés. « Surtout sans son consentement ! »

« Qui a dit que maman devait le savoir ? » répliquèrent les jumeaux.

« C'est bon ! J'abandonne ! » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Nous, ça fait des années qu'on ne tente plus de leur faire entendre raison ! » pouffa Ron.

« C'est pas moi qui vais essayer, en tout cas ! Percy a besoin d'une leçon ! » s'exclama Ginny, avec une moue féroce. « Il n'est même pas venu s'excuser auprès de papa pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui a dites l'an dernier ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » approuvèrent avec forces ses frères.

« En tout cas, Harry, j'ai été vraiment impressionnée par ta détermination et ton assurance durant les Épreuve ! » lui confia Luna. « On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait t'arrêter ! »

« Ah ?... Merci ! » dit Harry avec un petit sourire modeste.

« Ma parole, quand tu as dégommé le dragon ! Trop fort ! » s'extasia Fred.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de dragon, fait attention avec Hagrid ! Il avait l'air un peu trop… hum… captivé par les statues de dragon ! » lui apprit George.

« Tu m'étonne ! » ironisa Ron, un sourire au coin.

« Le cimetière par contre, c'était assez morbide ! » grimaça Ginny.

« C'est clair ! » approuva les autres.

« Tout comme cette Noironde ! » souffla Neville tout bas, comme s'il avait peur que la fée l'entende. « Elle fait froid dans le dos ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Noironde jeta un coup d'œil étrange en leur direction qui les fit tous tressaillirent sauf Harry et Luna.

« Harry, fais gaffe avec cette bonne femme ! » lui conseilla Ron en avalant difficilement sa salive. « Elle est du genre à tuer son amant dans son sommeil juste parce qu'elle s'ennuie ! »

« Le pire c'était tout de même Tu… Tu-Sais-Qui ! » gémit Neville en tremblant de la tête au pieds.

Cela jeta un froid sur eux. Un silence pensant tomba sur eux, alors que Harry grimaça aux souvenirs de la face de serpent de son ennemi juré. Voilà une rencontre dont il se serait bien passé !

« Les portes-voyages ont l'air plutôt pratique comme moyen de transport. » déclara Hermione, pour changer de conversation.

« Moins dangereux que le transplanage, moins turbulent que le portoloin, moins salissant que la poudre de cheminette et plus rapide que le balai ! Tu parles que c'est plus pratique ! » renchérit Ginny, d'un un entrain un peu forcé. « Je me demande comment on fait pour en avoir ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à Silf. » suggéra moqueusement Fred en fixant en direction du serpent.

Ils suivirent tous son regard. La mine sombre de Silf n'était pas des plus accueillante.

« Euh ouais… enfin peut-être pas maintenant ! » grimaça Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air très chaude à l'idée d'aborder le serpent.

« Moi, je me demande pourquoi l'adresse de mon oncle et ma tante était sur l'une des porte ? » s'interrogea Harry, avec un froncement de sourcils.

« C'est la sœur de ta mère, non ? C'est peut-être pour ça ? » suggéra Neville.

« Mouais, peut-être. » fit Harry peu convaincu.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hagrid en arrivant à sa hauteur. « Je voulais te félicité… snif snif… je suis si heureux pour toi… snif snif… c'est un si grand jour… snif snif… »

« Merci, Hagrid ! » fit le jeune homme en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Le semi-géant poussa un gémissement qui ressembla à un cri de guerre et prit le sorcier dans ses bras le serrant contre lui au risque de lui broyer les os. Harry passa en une seconde du blême le plus cadavérique au bleu le plus maladif.

« Hagrid, lâchez-le enfin ! Vous allez le tuer ! » s'exclamèrent les adolescents en venant au secours de leur ami.

« Oups ! » fit le demi-géant en lâchant un Harry grimaçant de douleur. « J'ai un peu de mal à maîtriser ma force… désolé Harry ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton penaud.

« Et bien, essayez de vous contrôler ! » le réprimanda le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère. « Ce petit ne vient pas de surmonter ces vils Épreuves (regard méprisant aux Sages) pour être broyer par un homme qu'il considère comme son ami ! »

« Désolé ! » bredouilla Hagrid en baissant les yeux.

« Ca va, ça m'a rien fait ! » mentit Harry, alors que son corps protestait vivement.

« Vraiment ? » fit McGonagall, sceptique. « Je vais tout de même emmener cette force de la nature un peu plus loin ! Ah Potter, toutes mes félicitations ! Vous avez été extraordinaire ! »

Sur ce, elle entraîna un Hagrid fort réticent qui marmonnait à propos de dragons et d'élevage.

« Harry, ferme ton coffre à triple tour et poste des Détraqueurs devant ! » lui suggérèrent les jumeau en fixant l'immense dos du semi-géant.

Tout d'un coup, il se sentit très las. Il n'écouta plus que d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de ses amis. Il avait l'impression que toute son énergie l'avait quitté – l'étreinte enthousiaste de Hagrid y était peut-être pour quelque chose ! La fatigue avait enfin gagné son combat contre sa volonté, et sa migraine revenait en force. Il poussa un soupir n'aspirant plus qu'à une chose : se coucher et dormir vingt-quatre heures d'affilées.

« Daisy, Coty, Falda, Miron et Blanche emmenez les invités à leur quartier au lieu de bayer au corneille ! » ordonna soudain une voix assez sèchement derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face… au vide ! Il baissa alors les yeux et tomba sur une petite elfe de maison aux gros yeux bleus. Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à Harry qui le mit tout de suite en confiance.

« Je suis Martha, maître Harry. Je suis la gouvernante de Godric's Hollow. » se présenta-t-elle, avec une révérence. « Si vous le permettez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Je suis sûr que vous voulez vous reposer un peu avant le dîner. »

« C'est mon travail de… » voulut protester Harold qui était apparu d'un coup près d'eux.

Mais il fut réduit au silence par un regard foudroyant de Martha. Harry comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas subir les foudres de la gouvernante de Godric's Hollow.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Walter qui s'était approché d'eux dès qu'il avait vu Martha entrer en action.

« Ah, Walter ! Je pense qu'il est temps que le maître aille se reposer un peu. Toutes ces péripéties l'ont épuisé ! » déclara Martha avec un regard réprobateur pour l'elfe, comme si elle lui reprochait de n'avoir pas remarqué la fatigue de Harry plus tôt.

L'Elfe-en-chef étudia le jeune homme un instant, puis hocha la tête.

« Tu as raison, comme d'habitude, chère Martha. » approuva-t-il. « Maître Harry, voulez-vous bien suivre Martha. Elle va vous montrer votre chambre où vous pourrez prendre un repos bien mérité. Je vais prévenir les Sages. »

Harold sembla vouloir protester mais ne dit rien.

« Venez, maître Harry ! » dit Martha avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Et mes amis ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Harold va se charger d'eux. » déclara l'elfe.

« On vient avec, Harry ! » annonça Ron, qui couvrit les marmonnements grinçant de Harold.

Martha le fixa un moment, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Comme il vous plaira. » dit-elle simplement. « Nous prendre l'une des portes-voyage de Silf. Ca ira beaucoup plus vite. »

Ils suivirent la petite elfe dans un brouhaha concurrençant la sortie des élèves de Poudlard de la Grande Salle après le Banquet. Harry vit Dumbledore et Walter en grande conversation. Il grimaça en se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser ces deux-là trop longtemps ensemble. Entre personnes ayant l'habitude de parler par énigme, rien de bons de pourrait sortir de leurs discutions. Quoique, il était un peu injuste avec l'elfe. Après tout, il en avait appris plus avec lui en une journée, qu'avec Dumbledore en cinq ans !

Remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté, Harry se rejoignit ses amis et Martha qui étaient déjà au près de Silf. Ils étaient tous devant une porte qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry réprima un sourire peu charitable pour ses amis qui se tenaient le plus éloigné possible du serpent.

« Le hall de la demeure principal. » siffla Silf vers la porte.

Aux grimaces plus ou moins apeurées et aux soubresauts qu'eurent ses amis, Harry comprit que le serpent avait parlé en fourchelang. Silf ouvrit la porte et les jeunes sorciers reculèrent d'un pas devant le tunnel aux parois assez étranges – on aurait dit de l'eau – et où s'échappait de drôles de bruits. Martha s'y engouffrait déjà alors que les adolescents regardaient le passage, peu rassurés.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Ron, avec un grimace comique.

« Un passage. » dit simplement Silf avant de s'éloigner d'eux sans plus d'explications.

Il eut un moment de silence.

« Mais encore ? » ironisa Ron, d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-apeuré. « Il pourrait donner plus de précision ! »

« Harry, je veux pas dire, mais tes protecteurs sont vraiment bizarres ! » déclara Fred en fixant le dos du serpent.

« Fred, voyons ! As-tu déjà vu notre héro national faire quelque chose comme les autres ? Il est normal que ses serviteurs soient différents ! » assura Georges, moqueur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et pénétra dans le tunnel où Martha, Harold et cinq autres elfes les attendaient patiemment. Ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas, pas très rassurés. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall de Godric's Hollow.

« Mais c'est quoi ce passage ! » s'écria Ron, blême. « J'ai cru mourir ! »

« T'es pas le seul ! » renchérirent les jumeaux en s'écroulant au sol, le teint aussi blanc de celui de leur frère.

« C'était quoi toutes ces choses bizarres qu'on a vu ? » demanda un Neville tremblant et livide.

« J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir ! » déclara Ginny, très pâle.

« La première fois, cela fait toujours cet effet. » leur assura Martha.

« Alors pourquoi Harry et Luna ne sont même pas essoufflés, eux ? » fit remarquer Ron en pointant un doigt presque accusateur vers les deux sorciers.

Tous regardèrent les deux adolescents qui attendaient tranquillement que leurs amis se remettent de leurs émotions.

« Et bien, il y a des personnes qui sont immunisés. » répondit simplement la gouvernante.

« Immunisé… contre… quoi… Mrs Martha ? » souffla Hermione, la respiration saccadée.

« Appelez-moi Martha, voyons ! » dit l'elfe sans répondre à la question. « Bien, venez ! Il vous faut du repos après ce petit périple mouvementé. Vous devez être en forme pour ce soir. »

« Harry, je voudrais pas dire mais tes serviteurs sont vraiment agaçant à ne jamais répondre aux questions qu'on leur pose ! » s'irrita Ron.

« Ha ! Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être laissé dans le brouillard ! » rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire au coin.

Sans prêter attention au visage _gêné_ de son ami, il suivit Martha dans l'immense cage d'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Il monta les marches en marbre recouvert d'un tapis rouge aux bordures dorées d'un pas vif, regardant avec avidité les tableaux et les sculptures ornant les murs. Il y avait plein de sorciers ayant les mêmes cheveux en bataille que lui, le même visage fin et même la tâche de naissance en forme de huit qu'il avait à la cheville droite.

Tableaux et statues le saluèrent respectueusement en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à Grodic's Hollow. Harry leur répondit timidement au début, puis avec un peu d'agacement car les jumeaux n'arrêtaient pas de lui faire de courbettes accompagnés de moult compliments tous plus colorés les uns que les autres sur un ton pompeuse made in Percy. Il n'appréciait que modérément qu'ils se paient sa tête ainsi, et encore moins que son soi-disant meilleur ami pouffe comme une truie de leur pitreries. Non mais oh !

Cependant sa mauvaise humeur fut vite balayée par son avide curiosité devant les petites anecdotes que Martha leur raconta sur les divers habitants des toiles ou statues. Il apprit donc que Raibeartus – un grand homme à la longue barbe noir en broussaille et aux yeux gris perçants –, plus connu sous le nom de Rai Œil de Lynx, avait été un célèbre Rôdeur ( chasseur de prime). Il avait à lui seul arrêté cent quatre-vingt-seize mages noirs, très nombreux durant l'Antiquité, âge des dieux. Il avait aussi inventé de nombreux sorts de combat qui étaient encore très utilisés, comme le maléfice d'Enchevêtrement (la végétation immobilise tout dans un rayon de vingt mètres).

Elle leur raconta assis les noces plutôt mouvementés de Stioffan et Meravis Potter. En effet, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient plus dès l'instant où ils s'étaient vus. Malheureusement étant une Nymphe de sang royal, sa mère avait vu d'un très mauvais œil cette idylle. Elle avait tout faits pour séparer les deux jeunes gens, jusqu'à engager un assassin pour supprimer son ancêtre. Mais non seulement, Stioffan avait réussi à échapper à son assassin, mais en plus, il avait enlevé sa belle sous le nez de sa future belle-mère. Dès qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés, la Dame des Forêts, reine de toutes les Dryades, avait célébré leur union. Avec cette bénédiction, la mère de Meravis ne pouvait plus contester le mariage de sa fille aînée, les Dryades étant tout en haut de la hiérarchie des Nymphes. Les filles soupirèrent devant le romantisme de la chose, les yeux brillant d'étoiles. Fred et George crurent bon de préciser à Ron qu'il savait maintenant ce qu'il lui restait à faire, en regardant Hermione avec insistance.

Il y avait aussi Talan Potter, un immense homme brun avec un large sourire malicieux, qui avait un dixième de sang de géant dans les veines ce qui expliquait la taille plutôt impressionnante des générations de Potter suivantes. Harry, lui, pensa qu'il n'avait absolument pas du hérité du gène de géant de son ancêtre vu sa petite taille. Ce que les jumeaux ne manquèrent pas de lui faire remarquer ! L'explication de Martha sur ce fait empêcha Harry de les tuer. D'après elle, depuis que Orla fille de Orgen, un riche commerçant nain, était entrée dans la famille, tous les enfants Potter était d'une taille plutôt petite pour leur âge jusqu'à leur seizième anniversaire. A partir delà, le sang de géant prédominait et alors les enfants Potter grandissait d'une manière époustouflante. Harry fut soulagé de cette nouvelle. C'est qu'il n'aurait pas dit non à quelques centimètres en plus, lui ! Cependant sa joie fut un peu gâchée par les jumeaux qui lui assurèrent qu'il pourrait demander l'adresse de son tailleur à Hagrid, une fois qu'il ferait quatre mètres de haut ! Il leur promit un câlin made in Hagrid lorsqu'il en arriverait là !

Et sans oublier Roald Potter qui, en fervent amateur de belles choses, avait amassé une impressionnante collection d'art, dont une série de statues aux positions 'trop extravagantes pour la bienséance' selon Martha. Ces sculptures avaient été reléguées au fin fond de la forêt qui entourait la demeure, dans un jardin secret bien gardé. Harry se promit aussitôt de trouver ce jardin interdit ! Et au coup d'œil qu'il surprit entre les jumeaux, eux aussi étaient intéressés par elles. Mais eux, ce devait être plus les poses 'trop extravagantes pour la bienséance' que braver l'interdit qui devait les motiver. Et si Harry était honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaître que lui aussi était assez curieux sur ces statues aux postures si choquantes.

Il y avait aussi des toiles sur les autres demeures Potter. Harry et ses amis furent stupéfaits par leur nombre. Harry avait réellement beaucoup de mal à croire que toutes ces merveilleuses lui appartenaient. Celle qu'il préférait, était de loin un magnifique un palais en plein milieu du désert qui avait l'air d'être tout droit sortit d'un conte des Mille et une nuits. L'or luisant du sable, les murs blancs rendus rouge par le couchant du soleil, la verdure paradisiaque du luxuriant jardin, avaient époustouflé Harry, qui se promit de se rendre un jour dans ce palais.

Mais ce qui émerveilla le plus Harry, c'était sans contesté l'arbre qui trônait au beau milieu de la cage d'escalier. Ses feuilles verdoyantes luisaient au rayon du soleil qui filtré par le dôme en verre du plafond. Ses gros fruits dorés, semblables à des pamplemousses semblaient juteux et sucré. Ses belles fleurs rouges aux larges pétales distillaient un parfum léger qui enivrait les sens. Et partout entre ses branches robustes, des fées, lutins, Claberts se balançaient, curieux de découvrir leur nouveau maître.

Harry apprit que le premier étage était réservé aux adultes et que le deuxième était entièrement dédié aux enfants. Le grenier avait été aménagé pour ses protecteurs et l'aile Sud était réservée au personnel. Bien que subjugué par cette petite visite guidé, Harry éprouvait un sentiment de malaise. Quelque chose n'allait pas… ou plutôt le tracassait. Comment avait-il su certaines choses durant les Épreuve d'admission ? Par exemple, comment avait-il su le code du coffre-fort ? Ou que la porte de Risèd était dans la cheminée ? Ou encore quelle clé allait à quelle porte ? A chaque fois, il avait suivi son instinct. Mais tout de même ! Ce savoir inconnu le dérouté et lui faisait presque peur !

Et puis il y avait ce pouvoir qu'il avait découvert. Le pouvoir du vouloir, comme il l'appelait. Comment cela se faisait-il que par sa seule volonté, il réussissait des sorts qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ? Il avait compris que si sa volonté dépassait un certain seuil, tout lui était possible. Mais, ce pouvoir s'était manifesté durant les Épreuves d'admission, lorsqu'il était réellement en danger. Et Harry savait que quand sa vie était en péril, il parvenait à faire des choses exceptionnelles – comme fausser compagnie à Voldemort dans son repaire alors que toute sa clique était à ses trousses. Il se demandait s'il pouvait à nouveau réussir cet exploit.

Qui pourrait lui donner des réponses à ses questions ? Dumbledore ? Il n'y comptait pas trop. Le fait même de penser qu'il répondrait gentiment à ses interrogations était risible. Et puis le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que lui, sur le sujet. N'est-ce pas Walter qui s'était chargé de tout depuis son arrivée ?... Mais oui ! Walter ! Il vivait ici depuis plus de cinq cents ans, il devait tout savoir sur les Potter et du comment du pourquoi. Il se promit de poser toutes ses questions à l'Elfe-en-chef, dès qu'il le verrait. Fort de cette résolution, il marcha d'un pas plus léger.

Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils longèrent une série de couloirs tout en écoutant Martha, qui jouait parfaitement le rôle de guide.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es bien silencieux. » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Il est peut-être crevé après avoir affronter dragons, serpents géants et mages noirs, Ron ! » ironisa Fred.

« Je vais bien. Je me pose juste quelques questions du genres comment je savais le code du coffre. » le rassura-t-il.

« Votre sang vous a guidé. » répondit Martha.

« Mon sang ? » s'étonna Harry, soudain tout ouï.

« Tous les enfants Potter sont soumis aux mêmes tests à leur seizième anniversaire. »

« Je croyais que seuls les Scellés passaient ses Épreuves. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Tous les enfants Potter, sans exception, sont testés à l'âge de conception. » affirma catégoriquement Martha. « L'Épreuves des Scellés est plus dure, c'est tout. Ils reçoivent les mêmes instructions que vous. Ni plus ni moins. Pour le reste, ils doivent se débrouiller tout seul. C'est là, qu'on voit s'ils sont de vrai Potter ou non, car le sang Potter protége et guide toujours les siens. Le sang sait. Et si votre sang sait alors vous savez aussi. »

Son sang. Son sang qui le protégeait contre Voldemort, qui le guidait durant les Épreuves. Son sang. Un mélange de son père et de sa mère. Son sang. Le plus bel héritage que ses parents lui aient légué, en définitive. Bien plus précieux que toutes les montagnes d'or du monde.

« Maître Harry, ne traînez pas, voyons ! »

Harry revint à la réalité. Il était immobile, au milieu du couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres, un léger bruit attira son attention sur une porte à sa droite. Dès qu'il y posa les yeux, il fut pris de vertige. Il était attiré par cette porte. Son sang si précieux qui bouillonnait férocement dans ses veines, Sanna qui se manifestait en l'enveloppant d'une aura électrique, son cœur qui battait la chamade, tous le poussaient vers cette porte. Et les tentatives désespérées de Darias pour l'en empêcher étaient plutôt dérisoires face à eux. Il avait l'impression de se consumer, qu'une flamme ardente lui brûlait l'être tout entier.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter. Il avait l'impression que cette flamme avait toujours était en lui, scellée, enchaînée, attendant son heure pour l'engloutir. Mais il sentait confusément que cela n'avait rien avoir avec sa magie et cette certitude lui faisait peur.

Peur. Harry détesta ce sentiment. Il s'était promis depuis la mort de Sirius de ne plus jamais avoir peur, car c'était la peur de perdre son parrain qui avait causé la disparition de celui-ci. Pourtant en ce moment même, cette émotion si humaine le figeait sur place. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout même. Se ressaisissant tant bien que mal, il demanda à Martha où menait la porte, sans pour autant pour en détacher les yeux.

« A la nursery. »

La nursery ? Donc son ancienne chambre, en quelque sorte. Un lieu où il avait du connaître pas mal de premières fois. L'image d'une chambre remplie de peluches, d'objets et de meubles pour bébé s'imposa dans la tête de Harry. Sans réfléchir plus, il posa une main sur la poignet. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était aspiré par la porte, que quelque chose le tirer par le nombril vers elle. Il vit sa main disparaître, puis son avant bras, bientôt suivit par le reste de son corps. Il essaya de se dégager mais rien à faire. Il tenta d'appeler ses amis à l'aide mais sa bouche ne s'ouvrit même pas.

« Harry ! » s'écria ses amis.

« Vas prévenir les Sages ! » cria Martha à une elfe.

Pourquoi s'accroupissaient-ils par terre ? Il était en train de se faire aspirer par une porte, ne le voyaient-ils donc pas ! Harry eut juste le temps de se voir évanoui sur le tapis rouge qui longeait le couloir, avant de sombrer dans le noir.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se sentait étrangement flotter, comme s'il était soumis au sort de Lévitation. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux et avait un peu mal à ventre et au crâne. Que s'était-il passé ?... Ah oui ! Il s'était fait aspiré par la porte de la nursery ! Cela avait fait comme pour un Portoloin : il s'était sentit tiré vers un endroit par le nombril, ce qui devait expliquer son mal de ventre et son envie de vomir. Un Portoloin !

Le souvenir de la Coupe de Feu explosa dans sa tête. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux presque sûr de trouver Voldemort en face de lui. Mais rien. Le noir complet. Où était-il ? Et que se passait-il pour l'amour du ciel ! Alors il se rappela de son corps inerte étendu sur le sol. Ce pourrait-il que comme pour l'attaque du minibus, son esprit se soit séparé à nouveau de son enveloppe charnelle ? Hypothèse appuyée par l'impression de légèreté qu'il ressentait. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? On pouvait lui dire que dans le monde de la magie tout était possible, mais tout de même ! L'esprit des gens ne se baladait pas hors de leur corps comme ça ! Il devait bien y avoir une explication logique à tout cela.

_Bon on cherchera l'explication logique de ce problème plus tard !_ songea Harry. _D'abord voyons ou je suis tombé._

Cependant, il avait beau scanné les alentours, il n'y avait que ténèbres autour de lui. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il faisait jour. Il sentait la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, ainsi que la caresse d'une douce brise. Mais il ne voyait rien. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour recouvrir une vue normale, et eut la satisfaction de voir quelques couleurs se dessiner devant lui. Même si elles restaient encore assez floues, comme-ci un voile atténuait leur éclat… un voile… encore ! Il sentit une sombre colère l'envahir à l'évocation de ce mot. Il avait envie de déchirer ce voile. Cette barrière si fragile mais pourtant infranchissable, qui l'empêchait d'atteindre ce qu'il désirait.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit, une rage folle s'était installée dans son cœur et les violents flux de magie qui courrait en lui – manifestation du courroux de Sanna – n'étaient pas faits pour l'apaiser. Il fallait qu'il évacue toute cette colère ou elle l'allait l'engloutir. Rouvrant d'un coup les paupières, il tendit sa main droite vers le voile et dit d'un ton colérique mais où une détermination inébranlable perçait :

« Disparais ! »

Rien ne se passa. Pourtant, Harry avait la certitude qu'il avait réussie. Un petit bruit lui fit redresser la tête. Une pluie de morceaux de verres tombait sur lui. Il se couvrit le visage de ses bras et se plia sur lui-même pour se protéger. Un grand fracas de verre envahit sinistrement le silence qui régnait autour d'Harry jusqu'alors. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il était sûr qu'aucun débris ne l'avait effleuré. Se redressant lentement, il sut enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. La barrière s'était brisée. Les ténèbres avaient laissé la place à de doux rayons de soleil qui traversaient des portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Des fins rideaux blancs dansaient au grès d'une petite brise taquine.

« Notre fils est vraiment très beau ! » s'exclama une voix derrière Harry.

« C'est parce qu'il tient de son père. » répondit tendrement une femme.

Harry se tourna d'un coup en entendant ces voix si familières. Des voix qu'il avait tant souhaité entendre… depuis si longtemps… Il resta là. Pétrifié par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants donnait le sein à un petit bébé, lui caressant affectueusement le fin duvet noir qui couvrait son crâne. Assis par terre à côté d'elle, un jeune homme, les cheveux noirs en bataille, les contemplait avec adoration, comme s'il avait la plus belle chose du monde sous les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

C'était impossible ! Comment pouvait-il être face à ses parents alors qu'ils étaient morts ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion ! Un petit cadeau pervers de Noironde, peut-être ? Pourtant Sanna lui soufflait que la fée n'y était pour rien. Harry sentit sa magie l'envelopper et le réconforter tout en lui soufflant une idée totalement saugrenue mais à laquelle il crut bizarrement : son esprit avait franchi une porte qui l'avait conduit dans le passé.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon petit Knarl ( animal magique qui ressemble à un hérisson) ! Qui d'autre que moi pouvais donner vie à une telle perfection ! » se vanta James Potter un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

« J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas hérité de ta _modestie_ légendaire ! » ironisa sa femme.

« Mais tu m'aimes quand même tel que je suis, mon petit Knarl d'amour ! »

« Malheureusement ! » rétorqua Lily Potter avec un soupir désespéré. « Et cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon petit Knarl en sucre ! » répondit le père d'Harry. « Et pourquoi devrais-je t'appeler autrement ? Comme le Knarl, tu as une armure de pics très aiguisés et tu saccages tout sur ton passage quand on t'offense ! » ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie.

« Est-ce à dire que tu veux dormir sur le canapé ce soir ? » demanda mielleusement sa femme.

« QUOI ! »

« Ne cries pas ainsi, tu perturbes la digestion de ce petit amour. » rétorqua Lily calmement.

Pendant que sa mère lui faisait faire le rot, James marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre mais où les mots 'maudit', 'humour féminin' et 'tactiques serpentardiennes' avaient leur place ! James jeta un regard hésitant à sa femme.

« Lily, c'était une plaisanterie ! » lui assura-t-il d'un ton crispé.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui, enfin ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose de toi ! » dit rapidement James à qui la perspective de dormir sur le canapé semblait miner.

« Ah oui ? Même en quatrième année à Poudlard, lorsque tu me surnommais l'Erumpent de Poudlard ? » demanda la mère d'Harry les yeux toujours rivaient sur le bébé qui dormait maintenant paisiblement.

Amusé par la scène, Harry eut un petit sourire en se demandant comment son père allait se sortir de cette situation. James posa une main sur la cuisse de sa femme et dit d'une voix où perçait une certaine inquiétude :

« Même à cette époque, je te trouvais belle, intelligence, douce, craquante et incroyablement sexy. »

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu, en tout cas ! » ironisa sa femme.

« Il fallait bien ! Tu passais ton temps à me rabrouer ! Je n'allais pas déclarer ma flamme à une fille qui m'avada kedavrait du regard chaque fois qu'elle me voyait ! »

« On se demande bien pourquoi je t'_avada kedavrais_ _du regard_, comme tu dis ! » rétorqua Lily en se levant. « Le nombre de points que vous avez fait perdre à Gryffondor, cette année-là, frise l'indécence ! »

Sa mère alla coucher le petit bébé dans son berceau. James la suivit en contemplant son fils avec une intensité qui fit rougir Harry. On y voyait clairement tout l'amour mais aussi le désir que son père éprouvait pour sa mère. Comme s'il sentait l'éloignement de la chaleur maternelle, le nourrisson commença à s'agiter. Lily le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour de bon.

S'assurant une dernière fois que son fils était confortablement installé, Lily commença à ranger la nursery, ignorant toujours James. Harry retint son souffle quand sa mère se tourna vers lui. Est-ce qu'elle allait le voir ? Mais elle passa à côté de lui sans un mot, ou même un signe qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il se dit que s'il était dans un souvenir, alors cela devait être comme pour une Pensive : personne ne pouvait percevoir sa présence. Cela lui fit un peu mal à cœur. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle le voie.

James, supportant apparemment mal de se faire ignorer, courut vers elle et la retourna vers lui. Harry se déplaça légèrement pour mieux voir leurs visages.

« Lily si je t'ai blessé, j'en suis navré. » murmura son père pour ne pas réveiller le bébé, réincarnation vivant du remord. « Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je reconnais que ce que j'ai dit était totalement stupide, vu nos antécédents ! Mais… »

Le corps soudain secouait de petits spasmes de sa femme, l'interrompit. Elle avait baissé la tête baissée et ses longs cheveux roux lui cachaient le visage.

« Lily ! Ma Lily ! » dit son mari paniqué, en serrant la jeune femme contre lui. « Tu es si courageuse, si belle et si honnête ! Ta seule erreur est d'avoir épousé un crétin doublé d'un rustre sans tact ! Je t'en pris, pardonnes-moi ! »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, James. » le rassura Lily d'une petite voix.

« Oh si ! Je suis si stupide parfois que je te blesse sans le vouloir ! » se lamenta James.

« Ca c'est bien vrai ! » approuva la sorcière en relevant la tête. « Si stupidement amoureux de ta femme, que tu ne remarques même pas quand elle te fait tourner en bourrique ! »

Lily pouffa devant l'expression sidérée de son mari. Harry était sûr que son visage reflétait la même stupeur que celui de son père. Aucune trace de larmes sur les joues de sa mère et ses yeux étaient aussi secs que les siens. Dans son ébahissement, James avait desserré son étreinte et sa femme put lui échapper sans difficulté.

« Tu jouais la comédie ? » dit James n'en revenant pas de s'être fait avoir de la sorte.

« Hahaha ! James, tu devrais ta tête ! Toi, le leader de Maraudeur, tombé dans un tel piège ! Je me demande ce que dirait Sirius s'il savait ça ! » se moqua Lily.

« Il dirait que l'amour rend aveugle. » marmonna son mari dépité de son manque de perspicacité.

« Ou idiot ! » railla sa femme.

« Lily, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu ou tu risques de te brûler. » l'avertit son mari.

« Ohoh ! Est-ce une menace, monseigneur ? » rétorqua la jeune femme, les yeux espiègles.

« Non juste une promesse, femme. La promesse d'une bonne fessée si tu recommences un tel jeu ! » lança James, marchant vers sa femme un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

« Pour ça, il faudra d'abord m'attraper, monseigneur ! » se moqua Lily en sortant de la pièce à toute jambe, son mari sur les talons.

Harry resta là, planté au beau milieu de la nurserie, le visage rêveur. La scène venait de l'emplir de bonheur. Ses parents semblaient si heureux, si insouciants, si pétillants de vie. Il ne les avait jamais vu ainsi. Fallait dire qu'il ne les avait jamais vu du tout ! Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux, dataient de la nuit de leur mort ! Sans oublier bien sûr la fois où il les avait vu dans le miroir de Risèd, et les échos qui étaient sortis de la baguette de Voldemort lors de sa quatrième année. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que Harry les ait vraiment vu en chair et en os.

Et puis, depuis qu'il avait fait un tour dans la pensive de Rogue, il avait un petit doute sur la sincérité de leur amour. On avait beau lui dire que Lily et James Potter s'aimaient à la folie, une petite faille s'était faite dans ses certitudes. Maintenant qu'il avait la preuve de cet amour sous les yeux, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivé à s'aimer, mais le résultat était là !

Il laissa la douce chaleur envahir son cœur et se répandre dans ses vaines, irradiant tout son corps. Il était heureux. Pour la première fois, il pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment heureux. Un bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pas même lorsque pendant une extraordinaire demie heure, il avait cru partir de chez les Dursley pour aller vivre avec Sirius…

Sirius. Harry sentit tout bonheur le quitter alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux se répétant qu'il ne devait pas penser à son parrain. Mais c'était inutile. Encore une fois, il vit le corps de Sirius passer le voile. Son corps se crispa. Il serra si fort de poing que ses ongles lui entaillèrent la peau.

Un petit son étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, le délivrant de sa peine. Il redressa soudain la tête sur le qui-vive. Un danger. Près de lui. Mais où ?… A nouveau ce petit son comme si quelqu'un s'étouffait. Mais la seule personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui c'était… LUI !

Il s'élança vers le berceau et ce qu'il vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur. Un chien en peluche essayait d'étouffer le bébé de sa queue ! Il tendit la main pour secourir le petit mais il fut violemment projeté sur en arrière. Les tentatives de Sanna pour amortir sa chute restèrent vaines. Il tomba rudement sur le sol, se cogna violement la tête contre un meuble.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?» grogna-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

Le berceau était enveloppé d'une barrière rouge écarlate sortie de nulle part, empêchant Harry de s'approcher du bébé. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il agisse ou il allait mourir ! Il se leva d'un coup, la main cherchant sa baguette dans les poches de son jean mais ne la trouva pas. Ce qui était logique puisque s'il était hors de son corps, sa baguette était restée avec lui. Il remarqua aussi que Darias n'était plus à son doigt. La bague était aussi restée avec son corps. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur. Comment allait-il faire pour briser la barrière sans magie ?

Il commençait à manquer d'air. Il avait du mal à respirer… comme le bébé ! Sans réfléchir davantage, il tendit la main vers le berceau. Quand il toucha la barrière, Harry sentit une décharge d'électricité envahir son corps. Mais il tient bon. Il frappa sur la surface de la barrière, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire sans magie. Elle ne voulait pas céder.

Il sentit ses jambes flancher sous son poids, le manque d'air devenant insupportable. Mais Harry, non plus ne céda pas. Il devait détruire cette barrière ! Il voulait la briser ! Il sentit sa magie bouillir, prête à exploser. Il donna un nouveau coup de poing en y mettant toute sa volonté, toute la puissance de Sanna. Un craquellement se fit entendre. La barrière se brisa. Sans perdre une minute, il arracha la queue de la peluche de la bouche du bébé et la jeta loin du berceau.

Un cri de bébé empli la pièce, si puissant qu'onde sonore balaya tout sur son passage. Harry s'envola à travers la nursery. Sanna le protégea tant bien que mal, mais comme pour tout à l'heure, sa magie n'eut aucun pouvoir.

_Quelle puissance ! _grimaça Harry qui sentait même plus son corps tant la douleur était intense.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Toutes tentatives déclenchaient une violente protestation de ses membres. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Lily et James Potter entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce, coururent jusqu'aux débris du berceau, qui n'avait pas tenu le choc. La jeune femme pris le petit bébé en larme dans ses bras.

« Là, mon bébé… c'est fini… maman est là. » murmura-t-elle doucement pour le calmer, tout en s'assurant qu'il était pas blessé. « Il n'a rien. » ajouta-t-elle pour son mari, une fois la vérification faite.

« Merlin ! Mais que s'est-il passé, ici ! » s'exclama James regardant autour de lui.

_Et bien pendant que vous faisiez des galipettes_ (grimace à l'idée de ses parents en plein moment intime), _une peluche a tenté de me tuer !_ pensa sarcastiquement Harry.

« Tout est sans dessus dessous ! » gémit Lily.

Harry regarda lui aussi la pièce si belle et paisible quelque minutes plus tôt, et constata qu'un désordre sans nom y régnait. Peu de meubles avaient survécu à l'onde sonore (_Tu m'étonne ! Il pourrait raser un village rien qu'avec son cri, ce gosse !_) et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas brisés en mille morceaux, ils étaient à l'envers. Les jouets étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce, déchirés ou cassés. Les portes-fenêtres avaient explosé, bouts de verre et de bois jonchant le sol.

Harry soupira en pensant que ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu mourir ! Et à ses yeux, sa vie était beaucoup plus importante que des meubles ou des jouets. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement en fermant les yeux. Mais les rouvrit d'un coup en remarquant qu'il ne savait absolument pas où était son assassin. Il le chercha frénétiquement autour de lui mais en vain.

« James, attention ! »

Une énorme chose noire jaillit d'un coup dans le champ de vision de Harry. Mais James fut le plus rapide et lança un sort qui envoya la chose contre le mur.

« Un nétator ! Mais comment un nétator a pu rentrer ici ! » s'écria Lily en serrant un peu plus son bébé contre elle.

Le nétator se redressa péniblement, la respiration saccadée. Il était couvert de sang et de la bave rouge coulait de sa gueule. Apparemment l'impacte du cri du nourrisson et l'attaque de James avaient fait pas mal de dégâts. Le nétator se déplaça avec souplesse malgré ses blessures et Harry put mieux le voir.

Le nétator aurait pu ressembler à un énorme chien noir, s'il n'avait eu trois paires d'yeux rouges brillants de férocité, une mâchoire et une dentition digne d'un requin, et le corps couvert de pics tel un hérisson. Cette créature était monstrueuse, mais bizarrement elle ne provoqua aucune peur à Harry.

Le nétator tournait autour de ses parents, attendant le moment le plus approprié pour déclencher son attaque. James ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant des yeux, tout en se rapprochant de lui. Son père non plus n'était pas effrayé par l'animal.

« James ne… » commença Lily alarmé par ce que tentait de faire son mari.

Mais le sorcier lui imposa le silence d'un seul geste de la main, son attention toujours portée sur le nétator. La bête s'arrêta soudain, juste devant Harry. Le nétator lui faisait dos alors que son père lui faisait face. Il put voir le regard noisette de son père qui était soudé à celui de l'animal. Ce n'était plus le même homme. Ses yeux avaient perdu toute chaleur et son visage était froid et imperturbable. Le James aimant et adorateur avait laissé place à un homme dur et glacial. Un tel calme se dégager de lui que s'en était effrayant. Harry lui-même sentit un frisson lui courir l'échine en regardant son père. Le jeune sorcier n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du monstre en ce moment. James fit un autre pas et le nétator recula, poussa un grognement féroce qui n'impressionna absolument pas son père.

Soudain un mouvement derrière Lily fut capté par Harry. Il regarda avec plus d'attention et vit la peluche s'approcher de sa mère, quelque chose de luisant dans la bouche. Mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à voir d'ici. Il essaya de bouger mais impossible, il était cloué à terre. Il voulut prévenir ses parents mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Merde !

_Maman derrière-toi ! Retournes-toi ! Vite !_ pensa-t-il, comme s'il voulait envoyer un message télépathique à sa mère.

Le chien était de plus en plus près d'elle. Non ! Il n'allait pas laisser ses parents se faire tuer. Pas question ! Mais comment les prévenir ? La peluche était maintenant à un mètre de Lily. Harry sentit les larmes embrumaient ses yeux.

_Maman, derrière-toi ! Derrière-toi ! Derrière-toi ! Derrière-toi ! Derrière-toi ! Derrière-toi !…_

« MAMAN, DERRIER TOI ! »

Le cri désespéré et rageur de Harry empli la pièce. Comme s'il avait été le signal qu'attendaient les deux assassins, ils s'élancèrent sur leurs proies avec férocité. James lança un sort puissant contre la peluche avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, mais il négligea totalement sa propre sécurité en tournant le dos à son adversaire directe. Harry vit le nétator ouvrir sa grande gueule pour mordre son père. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite.

Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Comme si quelque chose avait explosé. N'entendant pas de cris de douleur de sa mère – elle aurait tout de même été éprouvée si son mari s'était fait dévorer sous ses yeux ! –, Harry rouvrit ses paupières. Il crut qu'il allait vomir devant le charpie de viande éparpillée non loin de lui. Le nétator avait effectivement explosé. James, lui, était déjà auprès de sa femme et de son fils.

« Ca va, Lily ? »

« Oui. » le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire tremblant. « J'ai eu si peur lorsque ce nétator s'est jeté sur toi !... James, il faut que tu arrêtes de prendre autant de risque ! »

« Lily, je sais ce que je fais ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien ! » soupira le sorcier en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et puis Mido était là pour couvrir mes arrières. »

« Parfaitement ! » approuva une voix malicieuse.

Fronçant des sourcils, Harry chercha sa provenance, mais il n'y avait personne à part ses parents, le bébé et lui dans la pièce.

« Va prévenir les autres, Mido. » ordonna son père. « J'ai comme dans l'idée que nous avons un traître parmi, nous ! Voilà qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps ! » ajouta-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

« James, je sais bien que tu es très puissant et que tes protecteurs ne sont jamais loin. » balbutia Lily, au bout d'un moment. « Mais je te vois faire des choses si insensées parfois ! Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? »

« Chut, ma douce. Calmes-toi. Tout est fini maintenant. Tu vas finir par apeurer notre petit ange. » murmura James en la berçant tendrement. « N'oublie pas que Harry est très sensible à ton état d'esprit ! »

Harry contempla la scène, heureux que tout ce soit bien fini. Il remarqua seulement alors que son père regarder fixement de son côté, les sourcils froncés. Son cœur fit un impair et il retint son souffle se demandant si James l'avait vu. Mais il sembla que non, car après un long moment, son père détourna les yeux, continuant à murmurer des mots tendres à Lily.

Harry ne sut s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu. Mais il ne se posa pas bien longtemps la question car la fatigue et la douleur reprendre leur droit sur son corps. Il était si las soudain. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans le néant, il aperçut sur une patte du nétator qui avait atterri près de lui, la Marque des Ténèbres…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Il flottait dans un flux glacial. Les ténèbres l'envahissaient. Seul espoir : une lumière au loin. Comme la sortie d'un long et froid tunnel. N'aspirant qu'à retrouver la chaleur, il se dirigea vers cette lumière. Mais il sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un le retenir par le bras. Il tourna la tête et vit Sanna qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

'_Pas par là ! Pas par là !_' souffla-t-elle en tirant sur sa main. '_Par ici !_'

Il jeta un regard hésitant vers la lumière. Sanna le tira plus fort en répétant comme une litanie :

'_Pas par là ! Pas par là !…_'

Devant la détresse de Sanna, il se décida à la suivre.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud lui caresser la joue. Il soupira d'aise. Il aimait cette sensation. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, les cligna plusieurs fois pour qu'ils s'accoutument à la lumière. Dès qu'il put distinguer ce qui l'environnait, le regard d'Harry se posa sur une magnifique jeune femme penchée sur lui.

Elle était brune avec de longs cheveux encadrant son visage et portait une couronne de fleurs en argent. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu sombre si profond que l'adolescent faillit s'y noyer, un nez fin était proche de la perfection selon Harry. Ses lèvres rouge cerise étaient étirées par un sourire chaleureux. Sa peau était si blanche qu'on aurait dit de la neige. Le jeune sorcier avait les yeux agrandis de stupeur et d'éblouissement. Jamais il n'avait vu une femme si belle, si magnifique. Même Fleur Delacour, qui avait pourtant des gènes vénales, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville !

« Je vois que tu est réveillé, Harry Potter. » murmura la jeune femme toujours souriante.

« Euh… oui… » bredouilla le jeune homme qui se sentait mal à l'aise face à cette sublime créature.

Elle sourit devant le visage rougissant de Harry. Il préféra détourner le regard d'elle, essayant de se reprendre. Il avait sentit une partie très intime de son corps se durcir, chose très embarrassante !

« Je suis Lédolline, Reine de Kiandas, monde des elfes de l'ancien temps. » se présenta la jeune femme.

« Euh… Harry Potter. » dit un peu bêtement Harry. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses facultés mentales étaient parties se terrer dans ses chaussettes ! « Des elfes de l'ancien temps ? C'est différent des elfes de maison ? » ajouta-t-il pour donner le change. Et puis, il avait du mal à croire que cette beauté puisse être de la même espèce que Dobby !

Il remarqua alors les oreilles pointues sous les mèches sombres de la jeune femme. Une elfe, vraiment ? Mais, elle ne pouvait être un elfe de maison, la différence physique était trop importante. On aurait plutôt dit une de ces créatures féeriques que l'on trouvait dans les contes fantastiques pour enfant, à la fois belles et mystérieuses.

« Ceux que les sorciers appellent elfe de maison ne sont pas de véritables elfes, Harry Potter. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Et bien, lorsque les hommes ont dominé le Monde Réel, ils ont commencé à persécuter les peuples qu'ils disaient inférieurs. Face à cette folie, les elfes et quelques autres peuples, comme les nains, se sont réunis pour former un autre monde où ils pourraient vivre en paix, loin de la persécution des hommes. Les hommes ont appelé ce monde le Monde Imaginaire. Mais nous, nous l'appelons Orphice. »

« C'est donc une sorte de monde parallèle ? » s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

« Exactement. » sourit la reine.

« Wow ! » siffla Harry qui n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

Pour lui les mondes parallèles étaient associés à la science fiction. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse réellement exister. Comme quoi tout était vraiment possible en magie ! Mais il fallait tout de même être très puissant pour créer un monde. Avisant l'air amusé de l'elfe, il ferma la bouche qu'il avait laissée ouverte de stupeur, en rougissant violemment, et demanda pour se donner contenance :

« Mais alors s'il n'y a plus d'elfes sur terre que sont les elfes de maison ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'elfes dans ton monde. Il existe encore quelques royaumes elfiques dans le Monde Réel, mais ils sont si bien cachés et protégés que les hommes peuvent passer devant sans les voir. Cependant, la majorité des elfes vivent à Kandias… Quant aux elfes de maison, se sont tout simplement des lutins nommés brownie que les hommes, dans leur ignorance, ont confondu avec des elfes. Avant qu'il ne soit réduit à l'esclavage, les brownies avaient l'habitude d'aller dans les foyers et d'effectuer quelques tâches ménagères en échange de biscuits ou de gâteau. Leurs oreilles pointues, la sagesse et la beauté de leurs traits ont fait que beaucoup les prenaient pour des semi-elfes. »

« La beauté de leurs traites ? » marmonna Harry, sceptique, le visage de Dobby en tête.

« Des siècles de maltraitance ne pouvaient que changer l'apparence des brownies. C'étaient un peuple très fier qui n'acceptait pas de récompance sans la mériter. Mais, la servitude leur a fait oublier les propres valeurs. » ajouta-telle, la tristesse voilant son regard un instant.

Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il pensa à la manière dont Dobby se punissait pour des fautes ou comme Lucius Malefoy le traitait. Bien sûr tous les maîtres de elfes de maison n'étaient pas comme le Mangemort, mais il se doutait que les elfes brutalisés étaient plus nombreux que ceux bien traités. En cet instant, il avait réellement honte d'appartenir à la race des hommes. En tout cas, si jamais il avait le malheur de dévoiler la vérité les elfes de maison à Hermione, il n'en aurait pas fini d'entendre parler de S.A.L.E ! Pour cacher sa gêne, il dit d'un ton peu assuré :

« Alors, les elfes de maison de Godric's Hollow sont des brownies ? »

« Non, eux, se sont réellement des elfes. » le corrigea la reine Lédolline, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Alors là, je comprend plus rien ! Vous venez pourtant de dire que les elfes de maison étaient des brownies ! » s'exclama Harry, qui se sentait légèrement perdu.

« En effet, mais les 'elfes de maison' de la famille Potter sont en fait de véritables elfes. Ils ont suivit leur princesse lorsque celle-ci s'est mariée avec l'un de tes ancêtres. Lorsqu'elle est morte, ils sont restés aux services des Potter pour protéger ses descendants. Ils ont pris l'apparence des brownies pour passer inaperçus. Leur présence aurait pu causer quelques ennuis au Potter. » expliqua la belle elfe. « C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils ont un caractère si… original pour des elfes de maison ! » ajouta-t-elle en pouffant d'un manière fort gracieuse.

L'adolescent était tellement ébahi part le fait qu'il soit le descendant d'une princesse elfique et par le rire mélodieux de la belle elfe qu'il en resta bouche bée. Et bien sûr, c'était toujours dans ses moments de confisions total, que son tact légendaire décidait de se manifester !

« Vous avez quel âge ? » s'entendit-il demander.

Se rendant compte de ses dires, Harry se serait donné des baffes.

_Plus grossier tu meurs ! _se lamenta-il sans capter la lueur amusée qui brillait dans les prunelles bleus.

« J'ai 845 ans. » répondit-elle malicieusement.

« QUOI ! » hurla Harry, se redressant de stupeur. « Aïe ! »

« Allonge-toi, Harry Potter ! Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis de tes exploits ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le forçant à se recoucher. « Heureusement que Grasp n'est pas là, ou il m'aurait sermonné pendant cent ans ! »

« Vous avez réellement 845 ans ? » s'enquit le sorcier, n'en revenant pas qu'une telle beauté puisse être aussi vieille.

« Oui. » affirma gaiement Lédolline, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Et bien, vous les faites pas ! » commenta Harry, toujours incrédule.

« Merci ! » sourit-elle.

« Euh… de rien. » bredouilla Harry rouge sous se regard chaleureux. Se reprenant, il demanda en fronçant des sourcils : « De quels exploits parlez-vous ? »

La belle elfe le regarda, imperturbable, pendant un petit instant avant de dire d'une voix mélodieuse :

« Walter t'expliquera. »

« Ah ! Le petit gars est enfin sorti des bras de Morphée ! » s'écria une voix caverneuse derrière l'elfe.

Le propriétaire de cette voix n'était autre qu'un petit nain à la barbe et à la chevelure rousses. On ne voyait presque pas son visage tant il était recouvert de poils. Harry put tout de même distinguer des yeux gris et un gros nez rond. Il avait une expression ronchonne et lança d'un ton colérique :

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, femme elfe ? »

« Cesses de crier ! » lui intima Lédolline, puis se tournant vers Harry, elle ajouta : « Harry Potter, laisses-moi te présenter Grasp, roi d'Eurt, royaume des nains de Orphice. Oh, et avant que tu ne le demandes, saches que Grasp a 556 ans. Mais il ne faut pas le dire ou il pique une colère monstre ! »

« Je sais me présenter tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme elfe sournoise pour ça ! Et d'abord, quel besoin tu as de dire mon âge, vieille peau ! » grogna le nain.

« Tu vois, il est très susceptible dès qu'il s'agit de son âge ! » murmura la reine elfe d'un ton de confidence, assez fort pour être entendu du nain.

« JE SUIS PAS SUCEPTIBLE ! » hurla Grasp, exaspéré.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Lédolline, sarcastique.

« Arrrg, tu m'énerves ! » grommela-t-il en allant bouder dans son coin.

Harry avait assisté à la scène, éberlue. Une elfe et un nain ? Mais où était-il tombé ? Ce ne pouvait être la réalité ! Il devait rêver ! Pour la deuxième fois, il referma la bouche pour arrêter de gober des mouches ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au nain qui faisait toujours la moue dans son coin, puis à l'elfe qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et posa enfin la question qu'il aurait du demander depuis le début :

« Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

« Et bien, ton esprit a dérivé jusqu'ici alors que tu avais épuisé une grande partie de ton Energie Magique. » lui expliqua l'elfe.

« Mon esprit ? Mais alors… »

Harry regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient d'une couleur blanche étincelante qui n'avait rien de normal, et que son corps était transparent, comme pour un fantôme. La panique l'envahit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas bientôt retrouver son corps. » lui assura la reine Lédolline. « Il faut juste laisser le temps à ta magie de se reconstituer un peu. »

A ces mots, Harry sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Il se permit un soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous recueilli ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas ! » demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« Qui ne connaît pas Harry Potter, le Survivant ! » grogna le nain.

« Grasp a raison. » approuva l'elfe. « Tu es bien plus célèbre que tu ne le penses, Harry Potter. Tous les peuples magiques du Monde Réel te connaissent. Et comme nous avons gardé contact avec nombreux d'entre eux, nous te connaissons aussi. »

« Mais, pourquoi ? » s'étonna le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il soit si célèbre.

« Tu es celui qui as brisé le pouvoir de Voldemort alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. » lui répondit la reine.

« Vous connaissez aussi Voldemort ? » s'exclama Harry.

Harry remarqua le sursaut qui secoua le corps de Grasp. Apparemment, ici aussi, ils avaient peur de ce nom. La reine elfe, elle, était restée imperturbable et Harry devina qu'il n'était pas facile de lui faire perdre son calme. Comme Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent avait remarqué qu'ils avaient le même sourire amusé.

« Il faut que tu saches, Harry Potter, que le peuple humain n'est pas le seul à avoir été menacée par Voldemort. » reprit l'elfe. « Il voulait, et veut toujours, soumettre toutes les peuples. Ceux qui se rebellaient, étaient exterminés. Sa soif de pouvoir est si force qu'il a même tenté d'envahir Orphice ! Mais, là son arrogance à cause de nombreuses pertes dans ses rangs !... Voilà pourquoi tu es si célèbre, Harry Potter. Tu as délivré tous ces peuples opprimés de la main de fer qui les tenait. Dans certains peuples, tu es même considéré comme un dieu vivant ! »

Devant le visage stupéfait de Harry, le nain grogna de sa voix caverneuse :

« Dumbledore ne t'as donc rien dit ? »

Harry, trop ébahi pour parler, ne put que secouer la tête de droite à gauche. Encore quelque chose que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait caché. Mais pour une fois, il en était content car cela ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir de savoir qu'il était considéré comme un dieu par des êtres qu'il n'avait jamais vus de sa vie.

Un sentiment proche de la peur l'envahit à la seule pensée qu'il soit vu comme un être exceptionnel. Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, ces peuples attendaient sûrement qu'il fasse des miracles, qu'il règle son compte une bonne fois pour toute à son ennemi. Mais, il ne savait toujours pas comment faire. Depuis qu'il avait pris connaissance de la prophétie, il s'était demandé des centaines de fois comment vaincre Voldemort. Mais, Harry n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Ce qui avait le don de le mettre de très mauvaise humeur dont Dudley subissait les conséquences généralement quand il était à proximité ! Poussant un soupir, il chassa cette pensée désagréable, quand soudain une autre beaucoup plus horrible lui traversa l'esprit.

« Vous savez qu'il est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? » voulut s'assurer Harry, que le fait de devoir convaincre à nouveau les gens du retour de Voldemort, décourageait.

« Bien sûr qu'on le sait ! Penses-tu que nous sommes comme ces stupides sorciers qui ne veulent pas voir la réalité en face ? » s'indigna le nain, se levant d'un bond avec un air outragé.

« Il suffit, Grasp ! » ordonna Lédolline, perdant son sourire.

Le nain jeta un regard furibond à Harry et se rassit boudeur.

« Excuse-le, Harry Potter. Il est un peu soupe au lait ! » dit l'elfe d'un air contrit.

Le nain marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à 'je suis pas soupe au lait, vieille bique !'. Harry eut un sourire amusé devant la réaction puérile du nain qui prouvait les dires de Lédolline.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes chez toi, Harry Potter. » annonça la reine Lédolline en se levant. « Ils doivent tous être très inquiets. »

« Mais comment je vais rentrer ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Tu connais la réponse à cette question. » lui assura la reine elfe.

_Oui, bien sur ! Si je vous pose la question, c'est juste pour combler le vide !_ songea Harry, ironique.

Décidément, tout le monde pensait qu'il savait tout ! D'abord Walter, maintenant la reine elfe ! Quoique pour les Épreuves d'admissions, c'était son sang qui l'avait guidé plus qu'une réelle connaissance. C'est alors qu'il eut une illumination. L'un de ses ancêtres s'était marié avec une l'elfe, non ? Ce pourrait-il que se soit son sang elfique qui l'ait guidé jusqu'ici et donc qui pourrait le ramener chez lui ?

Non, c'était impossible ! C'était carrément tiré par les cheveux ! Mais le regard de la reine des elfes mit le doute dans son esprit. Elle le fixait toujours souriante, comme pour l'encourager à poser la question qui lui brillait les lèvres.

« Est-ce mon sang qui m'a mené ici ? » souffla-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! Tu crois qu'il est facile d'entrer dans notre monde ? Très peu peuvent se vanter ne n'avoir qu'entraperçu les côtes d'Orphice ! » grommela Grasp, dévisageant Harry comme s'il avait dit une énormité.

« Grasp ! » l'avertit l'elfe.

Le nain se tut et bouda à nouveau.

« Ton sang est ton bien le plus précieux, Harry Potter. Il t'ouvrira bien des portes, comme celle des elfes et des nains. » dit Lédoline, toute sa douceur retrouvée.

« Voldemort a bu mon sang ! Il pourrait avoir les mêmes droits que moi ! » s'alarma soudain Harry, se souvenant avec inquiétude du rituel qui avait redonné vie au Lord Noir.

« Je crains que non. Il lui manque quelque chose d'essentielle pour pouvoir s'en servir, Harry Potter. » affirma simplement la reine des elfes. « Maintenant tu dois partir. » ajouta-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur un petit cadran rond avec un pique au milieu.

« Attendez ! Expliquez-moi d'abord pourquoi Voldemort ne pourrait pas utiliser mon sang ? » la pressa l'adolescent.

« Walter te dira tout. » assura la reine Lédoline.

« Pourquoi vous pouvez… non, vous ne _voulez_ pas me le dire ? » grommela le jeune sorcier, que ce genre de réponse commençait sérieusement à énerver.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux. Harry soutint son regard sans ciller. Si elle voulait lui faire détourner les yeux, elle avait mal choisi son adversaire ! Ils se fixèrent du regard, chacun d'eux voulant faire plier l'autre. Ce petit manège dura un petit moment sous les yeux incrédules du nain qui n'en revenait pas que cet avorton défit la reine des elfes ainsi. Ne savait-il donc pas à qui il avait affaire ?

Bien que décidé à ne pas perdre cette petite bataille, Harry ne put soutenir le regard perçant de la femme elfe plus longtemps. De tout façon, il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Elle était vraiment comme Dumbledore. Une apparence inoffensive qui cachait un être redoutable !

_Alors pourquoi avoir insisté ? Tu es vraiment bête parfois, mon pauvre Harry !_ se réprimanda-t-il alors que la fatigue envahissait son corps.

Ce choc des volontés l'avait mit k.o ! Poussant un nouveau soupir, il ferma les yeux, sachant d'instinct comment faire pour repartir chez lui. Il n'avait qu'à suivre Sanna. Pendant qu'il se sentait dériver loin du monde des elfes, Harry songea à toutes les questions qu'il poserait à l'Elfe-en-chef de Gidric's Hollow. Et cette fois, il n'accepterait aucun refus !

« Je crois que ce cher Torengaliel va passer un mauvais moment ! » railla Grasp devant le visage résolut de Harry.

« En effet ! » approuva la jeune femme elfe. « Ce jeune homme sait ce qu'il veut. Moi même, j'ai eu du mal à ne pas plier devant sa volonté. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu es le Pilier de notre monde ! C'est grâce à ton implacable volonté que les êtres maléfiques comme Vous-Savez-Qui n'ont jamais pu dominer notre monde ! Et tu me dis que ce gamin a failli briser ta volonté, alors que les plus grands mages de son espèce n'y sont pas parvenus ? » vociféra le nain.

« Tout change, Grasp. Et puis, n'oublie pas qui il est. » dit l'elfe, amusée par l'incrédulité de son ami. « Oh, il faudrait aussi que tu perdes cette habitude de dire tout le temps 'Vous-Savez-Qui' en parlant de Voldemort. Cela devient vraiment grotesque ! »

« QUOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT, ESPECE DE VIEILLE BIQUE AUX OREILLES PEINTUES ! » hurla le nain, fou de rage.

Il avait tout de même sursauté en entendant 'Voldemort'.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se réveilla lentement. Il avait une migraine épouvantable. Certes pas pire que lorsque Voldemort était dans les parages, mais suffisante pour tuer un hippogriffe ! Il avait l'impression qu'un troll l'avait prit pour un clou et lui avait fracassé le crâne à coup de massue ! Et puis il y avait cette faiblesse insidieuse qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il se casserait au moindre contact. Il regarda le plafond blanc comme pour atténuer la douleur. Apparemment cela porta ses fruits car il put bouger la tête au bout d'un moment sans trop grimacer.

« Ah, je vois que tu t'es réveillé, Harry ! »

Le sorcier tournant brusquement la tête ne voulant pas croire qu'avec toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison, ce soit Dumbledore qui soit à son chevet. Ce mouvement brusque lui valut un nouvel élancement dans le crâne.

« Ne bouge pas, Harry ! » lui ordonna le vieil homme en tenant la main vers lui.

Mais le mouvement de recule de jeune homme suspendit son geste. Il fixa Harry avec tristesse en baissant la main. L'adolescent, lui, détourna les yeux pour ne plus se sentir coupable devant le visage peiné du vieil homme. Cette situation lui rappelait sa première année, alors qu'il venait juste d'empêcher Quirrell de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. Ce souvenir de leur ancienne complicité amena une certaine amertume, et bizarrement une pointe de nostalgie.

« Je vais vous laisser. » soupira alors le directeur, d'un ton très las. « Je pense que ma présence est dès plus superflue. Rétablies-toi bien, Harry. »

Harry se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rappeler Dumbledore en entendant des froissements de robe, des pas s'éloignant, une porte que l'on ouvert, puis que l'on referme. Tout était confus en lui dès qu'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. Une partie de lui avait envie de tout pardonner pour qu'il retrouve ce sentiment de sécurité que la proximité du vieux sorcier lui procurait. Mais l'autre partie, la plus grande, restait fermement campée sur ses positions.

De tout façon, même en lui pardonnant, ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver leur complicité d'autant. Dumbledore avait trahi sa confiance. S'il l'avait fait une fois, il pouvait le faire encore. Il y aurait toujours une petite voix pour le lui rappeler et semer le doute en lui. Posant une main lasse sur son front, il poussa un soupir déchirant partagé entre la peine et la colère. Ce simple mouvement l'épuisa plus que de raison.

« Prenez ceci, maître Harry. » lui dit Walter en lui tendait une petite fiole.

Harry sursauta, son cœur faisant un triple salto dans sa cage thoracique.

« Walter, tu pourrais prévenir avant de surgir de nulle part comme ça ! » marmonna le jeune homme en examinant la fiole d'un air critique.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ais fait peur. » s'excusa l'elfe, le visage impassible. « Maintenant buvez cette potion, maître Harry. »

Harry marmonna dans sa barbe pas sûr que l'elfe soit désolé. Et puis c'était quoi cette façon de lui donner des ordres ! Il se souvint alors que Walter n'était pas un elfe de maison, un brownie, mais un véritable elfe. Il le fixa à la dérobée se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler en réalité. Cela lui rappelait qu'il avait pas mal de questions à poser à Walter. La première étant :

« Combien de temps je sui resté endormi ? »

« Quinze heures. » répondit Walter. « Ce qui n'est absolument pas suffisant pour que vous recouvriez toutes vos forces. »

« Où suis-je ? » s'enquit-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil autour de lui en fronçant des sourcils.

« Comme le veux l'accoutume, nous vous avons attribué l'ancienne chambre de votre père. »

« La chambre de… » fit tout ce que put dire Harry, tant une vive émotion lui nouait soudain la gorge.

L'attention du jeune homme se reporta sur la pièce. Il regarda chaque objet avec intensité, comme si son père allait se matérialiser et prendre une plume pour écrire une lettre à ses amis, ou qu'il s'installait sur le pouf pour lire un bon livre, ou qu'il sortait de la douche les cheveux désespérément emmêlés… Harry s'arracha à ce rêve. Car justement ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Les morts ne pouvaient pas revenir ! On le lui avait déjà suffisamment répété pour qu'il ne se fasse pas à nouveau un espoir vain. Revenant à la réalité, il regarda l'elfe et décida que le moment était venu d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

« Maître Harry, je ne répondrais à vos questions qu'une fois que vous aurez bu cette potion. » déclara fermement l'Elfe-en-chef en lui mettant la fiole sous le nez.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil noir car il était évident que l'elfe avait encore lu dans ses pensées.

« Je vous ai déjà dis qu'on ne pouvait _lire_ dans les pensées. » dit sobrement l'elfe.

« Et moi, je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de t'inviter dans ma tête sans mon autorisation ! » rétorqua sèchement Harry. « En quelque langue je dois le dire ? »

Walter ne répondit rien, ce qui énerva encore plus Harry. D'un geste rageur, il lui arraché la fiole de la main et la but d'un trait… pour tout recracher aussi vite !

« Beurkkk ! » gémit Harry, le teint vert. « Mais qu'est-ce que s'est que cette mixture ? Elle est écoeurante ! »

« Bien que son goût ne soit pas des plus plaisant (_Pas plaisant ? Doux euphémisme ! Carrément dégoûtante, oui !_), cette potion énergisante vous aidera à reconstituer son magie. » expliqua Walter en lui tendant une autre fiole.

« _Reconstituer_ ma magie ? Pourquoi ? J'en ai plus ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry, oubliant le goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Bien sûr que si. » répondit Walter sur un ton d'évidence. « Cependant, les Épreuves d'admission conjugué avec les efforts fournis par votre magie pour relier votre corps à votre esprit, l'ont bien amenuisé. Il vous faudra quelque jours pour la reconstituer entièrement. »

« Je ne savais pas que la magie pouvait s'épuiser ! » s'étonna Harry, en prenant machinalement la fiole que Walter lui fourra dans la main, trop interloqué pour protester.

« La magie comme toute énergie s'amenuise à chaque fois que l'on s'en sert. » expliqua l'elfe. « Plus on l'utilise dans un court laps de temps, et plus il lui ait difficile de se reconstituer rapidement. Ce qui explique votre grande faiblesse. L'Energie Magique que vous avez fourni aujourd'hui a quasiment tarie votre Amias. »

« Amias ? »

« La source de votre magie. Tout comme votre cœur propage le sang dans votre corps, votre Amias diffuse votre magie dans votre corps astral. »

« Mon quoi ? » s'exclama Harry dont tous ces termes inconnus aggravaient la migraine.

Walter arqua un sourcil, avant de dire d'un ton neutre :

« J'oubliais que les sorciers n'apprenaient pas les bases de la magie à Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta vivement Harry qui avait cru sentir une note méprisante dans le ton de l'elfe. « Je connais tous les sorts de base ! »

« Mais pouvez-vous me dire d'où vient votre magie ? Quel est votre élément magique ? Ce qu'est le flux magique ? Ou encore le corps astral ou le Kruos ? » s'enquit Walter.

Harry resta coi. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de toutes ces choses et se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien représenter. Un lancement douloureux vint soudain lui rappeler qu'il avait une migraine à s'exploser le crâne et que se trifouiller la tête n'était pas la bienvenue. Il grimaça en fermant les yeux, massant du bout des doigts ses tempes douloureuses.

« Veuillez me pardonner de vous infliger ces ennuyeuses explications. Dans votre état, ce n'est pas le meilleur remède que de vous bourrer le crâne de connaissances que vous avez largement le temps d'apprendre lorsque vous irez mieux. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je reporterai bien notre conversation à plus tard, aussi, mais je sais que vous exigez certaines réponses. Et vous êtes en droit de savoir. Mais avant, je tiens à ce que vous buviez cette potion. Vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après. »

Harry fixa un long moment les yeux imperturbables de l'elfe, avant de boire la mixture tout en retenant les haut-le-cœur sous le goût atroce du breuvage. Lorsqu'il en but la dernière goutte, il tendit la fiole à Walter d'une main tremblante, l'autre posé sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. L'elfe le fit se rallonger doucement. Après voir soigneusement arrangé les couvertures sur lui, il fit venir à lui un pouf sur lequel il s'installa.

Alors, il se métamorphosa sous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de Harry. Son ébahissement monta encore d'écran en avisant la beauté du véritable Walter. Grand et mince, pourvu d'une longue chevelure plus pâle encore que celle de Malefoy, les oreilles pointus, les yeux bleus tachetés d'or rehaussé par son teint quasi translucide, et vêtu d'une longue tunique argentée, ce nouveau Walter semblait tout simplement irréel. Harry ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer car aucun son ne voulait en sortir.

« Mon véritable nom est Torengaliel, mais pour plus de sûreté et de commodité, appelez-moi par mon nom d'empreint : Walter. » dit l'elfe. « Il y a cinq cent ans environ, lorsque la dame que je servais a épouse l'un de vos ancêtres, je l'ai naturellement accompagné, avec le reste de sa suite. Et bien qu'elle soit morte depuis fort longtemps, mes compagnons et moi, avons décidé de continuer à servir les Potter. Comme vous l'a expliqué la reine Lédolline, nous prenons l'apparence de brownies pour passer inaperçu. »

« Vous connaissez la reine Lédolline ? »

« Bien sûr. » affirma Walter. « Tous les elfes connaissent celle dont le lumière illumine leurs chemins. Elle est pour nous ce que Merlin est pour les sorciers. »

Après une minute de silence où Harry assimila la précision, il fit la grimace en se souvenant son comportement pas très protocolaire face à la reine des elfes. Une personne de si haut rang devait être habitué à plus de déférence !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, de ce côté-là, la reine Lédolline ressemble un peu au professeur Dumbledore : rien ne l'étonne et tout l'amuse ! » le rassura Walter.

(Très loin, dans le royaume de Kandias, la reine en question éternua de manière fort gracieuse. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil amusé sur un plateau rempli d'eau à la surface aussi lisse qu'un miroir et se promit d'envoyer un petit cadeau de son cru à ce cher Torengaliel !)

Harry jeta un regard noir à Walter car il était évident que l'elfe avait encore _interprété_ ses pensées. Plutôt que d'étrangler l'Elfe-en-chef de Godric's Hollow, il décida d'attaquer l'interrogatoire :

« Pourquoi ai-je vu toutes ces choses ? »

« Quelles choses ? » s'enquit posément Walter.

« J'ai vu… mes… mes… parents… » murmura Harry en détournant les yeux.

Il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé, du moment où il avait déchiré le voile à celui où il avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience, dans le palais de Lédolline. L'elfe ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de tout le récit. Harry avait cru voir l'étonnement passer sur son visage quand il avait abordé le sauvetage en catastrophe du petit bébé. Mais cela avait été si fugace, qu'il se disait s'être trompé.

Un long silence se fut quand il eut fini son récit. Walter semblait s'être abîmé dans la contemplation un point sur le mur. Puis revenant sur Harry, il lui adressa un sourire rassurant – le premier sourire qui effleurait ses lèvres depuis leur rencontre ! Cela déstabilisa Harry, tant il s'était déjà habitude à ne jamais le voir sourire ! – à avant de prendre la parole :

« Il semblerait que vous ayez acquis l'un de vos dons. Et pas le plus insignifiant ! Voilà qui explique cette étonnante baisse d'Energie Magique. »

« Quel don ? » demanda précipitamment Harry.

« Le pouvoir de post-connexion, maître Harry. » laissa tomber Walter.

« Le quoi ? » s'exclama l'adolescent qui se noyait dans une mer d'incompréhension.

« Le pouvoir de post-connexion ou la capacité de voir le passé à travers la mémoire d'un être, d'un lieu ou d'un objet. » précisa l'elfe. « Un don très rare que les Potter se transmettent de génération en génération grâce au lien du sang. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'il se soit manifesté si vite. D'habitude, il est toujours l'un des derniers dons découvert… sauf pour votre père bien sûr, mais lui c'est un cas à part. »

Harry resta sans voix devant cette nouvelle information. Il avait le pouvoir de voir dans le passé ! Alors là, il était scié ! Si Trelawney savait cela, elle en ferait une jaunisse !... il devrait peut-être lui envoyer un courrier pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, tiens !

« C'est impossible ! » souffla Harry, incrédule.

« J'ai bien peur que cela soit parfaitement possible. » rétorqua l'elfe, imperturbable. « Le concepte est le même que pour la Pensive, maître Harry. Sauf qu'un Connecteur n'a pas besoin d'extraire les souvenirs de l'esprit pour les explorer. De plus, là où la Pensive ne se limite qu'à la mémoire des êtres vivants, un Connecteur a aussi accès à celle des non-vivants, comme les objets. »

« Mais un objet n'a pas de mémoire ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, de plus en plus perplexe.

« Toute chose a une mémoire, maître Harry. Que ce soit un objet ou un être vivant. Mais généralement, cette mémoire est inaccessible car elle est protégée par maintes barrières. Seuls les êtres dotés du pouvoir de Post-connexion peuvent annihiler ces barrières. »

« Tu as dit que c'était un pouvoir très rare. Mais tu as dit que ce pouvoir était transmis de génération en génération chez les Potter. C'est un peu contradictoire, non ? » nota Harry après un moment de silence où il avait médité aux paroles de l'elfe et s'était remis de sa surprise.

« Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que le sang des Potter est très particulier. Tout vient de lui en fait. »

Son sang ? Encore ! Décidément, on en revenait toujours à lui !

« Votre sang est porteur du gène magique Dõ, qui signifie : 'transmettre la possession de'. » expliqua l'elfe.

« C'est comme pour tout, c'est l'héritage sanguin. » nota Harry, perplexe. « Par exemple, j'ai hérité des yeux de ma mère. »

« C'est cela mais il y a tout de même une légère différence et pas des moindres. Les gènes magiques sont comme les autres gènes. Pour reprendre l'exemple de la couleur de vos yeux, vous avez hérité de ceux de votre mère. Mais que faites vous de la couleur des yeux de votre père ? Le code génétique est un mélange de celui de vos parents. Mais dans toutes les informations reçues, il a du faire des choix. Comme par exemple, choisir le vert plutôt que le noisette, pour vos yeux, ou le noir plutôt que le roux pour vos cheveux. Bien sûr les gènes porteurs des informations non-utilisées ne sont pas perdus. Ils sont juste 'désactivés' et peuvent être choisi pour vos propres enfants, par la suite. Un gène peut resté ainsi endormis pendant plusieurs générations. Mais s'il reste trop longtemps inactif, alors il se perd pour laisser la place à d'autres gènes inactifs. Et un gène inactif ne perdure pas plus de quatre générations… Il en va de même pour la magie. Elle aussi est constituée de gènes qui reprennent les informations du code génétique magique de vos parents. Elle aussi doit faire des choix, favorisant des dons plus que d'autres. Ainsi, si une capacité reste trop longtemps inutilisée, elle est supprimé pour laisser la place à une autre capacité inactive… Mais chez un porteur du gène Dõ, non seulement aucun gène magique n'est supprimé, mais en plus, ils sont tous actifs. C'est-à-dire que tous les dons eus par vos ancêtres, absolument tous, vous sont automatiquement transmis et que vous pouvez les utiliser. »

Harry était si époustouflé qu'il en resta sans voix. Il se contenta de fixer bêtement Walter les bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés.

« Ce gène est extrêmement rare. Jusqu'à ce jour, les Potter sont la seule famille de ma connaissance qui le porte. Mais d'après vos ancêtres, deux autres familles le possèdent. Apparemment les porteurs de ce gène arrivent à se sentir, sans pouvoir toutefois s'identifier. »

Walter finit une nouvelle pose, Harry restant toujours bouche bée.

« Voilà pourquoi, la Post-connexion qui est pourtant un don très rare car non-héréditaire est transmis de génération en génération chez les Potter. »

Il se tut pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de se remettre. Lorsque Harry réussit enfin à assimiler et à accepter ces révélations – après tout pourquoi cela l'étonnait tant que ça ? Avait-il déjà fait quelque chose comme les autres ? –, il ferma enfin la bouche et réfléchi à ce que venait de lui apprendre Walter. Un long moment de silence passa, où seul le crépitement de feu fut audible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un don non-héréditaire ? »

« Et bien, tous les dons ne sont pas transmissible, maître Harry. Par exemple, la métamorphomancie n'est pas un don héréditaire. On l'a ou on ne l'a pas, tout simplement… sauf bien sûr si on possède le gène Dõ. »

Nouveau silence.

« Je… j'ai beaucoup de dons ? » s'enquit presque timidement Harry.

« Bien plus que vous ne pourrez jamais l'imaginer. » répondit Walter, après un petit moment de silence. « En faite, les Potter ont tellement de don variés, que le gène Dõ a été obligé de… s'adapter. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Comme vous le savez, vos ancêtres n'ont pas choisi leurs compagnes que chez les sorciers. Ils sont épousés des moldus, elfes, des nymphes, des naines et bien d'autres êtres d'autres peuples. Chaque peuple possède sa propre magie, ses propres dons transmis à leur descendance. Et avec le gène Dõ, tous ces dons ont été conservés. Si les Potter n'avez épousé que des sorcières, alors le gène Dõ n'aurait eu aucun mal à les 'maîtriser'. Après tout, la magie d'un peuple reste la même quelque soit l'individu qui la possède. Mais comme la magie et le sang humain de Potter se sont liés à des magies et sangs différents de leur race, alors les dons sont beaucoup plus nombreux. Et il est arrivé un moment où il était devenu impossible qu'un bébé puisse gardé en lui la totalité de son héritage magique. Sa magie aurait été trop forte et l'aurait totalement détruit. D'où la nécessité de sceller sa magie. Et pour pouvoir protéger les dons scellés d'individus peu scrupuleux, le gène Dõ s'est tout simplement fabriqué un corps astral que les Potter ont implanté dans une glycine. »

« Luciole… » souffla Harry, incrédule.

« Exactement. » approuva Walter. « Tout comme Sanna est la représentation astral de votre magie, Luciole est celle du gène Dõ. Voilà pourquoi elle est la Gardienne des Dons. Au septième jour de la naissance de l'enfant, Luciole le reconnaît comme porteur du gène Dõ et lui appose sa marque. Cette marque permet surtout à vos dons de rester en vous, c'est-à-dire que si jamais vous vous coupez, le sang qui sortira de vous n'aura plus aucun pouvoir au moment où il est au contact de l'air. Ce qui explique que Voldemort n'a aucun de vos pouvoirs, même en ayant bu votre sang. »

« Mais pourtant il a pu me touché ! Il a brisé la protection de ma mère ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Vous croyez ? » demanda Walter avec en arquant un sourcil. « Le fait qu'il est bu votre sang l'a en effet permis de vous toucher puisque le même sang coule dans ses veines. Votre propre sang fait une sorte de reconnaissance de lui-même. Mais cela ne signifie pas que la protection de votre mère s'est brisée. La preuve, lorsqu'il est pris possession de votre esprit en juin dernier, il n'y est pas resté très longtemps, alors qu'il a réduit des sorcier plus avisés que vous, à l'état de marionnette. Qu'est-ce qui vous a sauvé selon vous ? »

Harry regarda le plafond un long moment, songeur. Ainsi l'amour de sa mère l'avait à nouveau protégé.

« Je ne comprend pas ! » soupira Harry en fermant les yeux. « Si Luciole grade les dons jusqu'au seizième anniversaire des Scellés, alors pourquoi mettre cette protection ? »

« N'oubliez pas que Luciole n'a gardé qu'une partie de votre magie. » lui rappela Walter. « Et même si, avant les Épreuves d'admission, vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de dons, le peu que votre magie, donc votre sang, en contenait est déjà un plus non négligeable entre les mains d'êtres comme Voldemort. Une protection était donc nécessaire. »

« Je vois. » murmura Harry, songeur. Après un moment de silence il reprit d'un ton bizarrement neutre. « Donc j'ai le pouvoir de voir le passé à travers la mémoire de ce qui m'entoure. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai plongé dans la mémoire de la nursery. »

« Et apparemment, vous avez une prédisposions particulière pour ce don. » assura Walter.

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'enquit Harry d'un ton méfiant.

« Et bien, non seulement, ce pouvoir se manifesté tout de suite chez vous, mais en plus vous avez pu intervenir dans le passé. » expliqua Walter en lui fixant intensément. « Jamais aucun de vos ancêtres n'a réussi à faire cela avant vous. Pas même votre père qui avait pourtant à son actif pal mal de première fois ! C'est ce que la reine Lédolline a appelé vos 'exploits'. »

L'elfe s'interrompit, attendant visiblement que son maître dise quelque chose. Mais en voyant le mutisme de Harry il reprit :

« Intervenir dans le passé vous a demandé énormément d'énergie. Vous avez presque épuisé toute votre Energie Magique et Vitale. Cela a failli vous être fatal ! Mais heureusement, Sanna avait encore suffisamment de force pour vous guider dans le monde d'Orphice. Si vous vous étiez égaré plus loin… »

« Je serais mort, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Harry à la place de Walter qui s'était tu. « Ce tunnel, cette lumière que j'ai vu, c'est comme dans les films : le tunnel conduisant à l'haut delà ? »

« Oui. » confirma simplement l'elfe.

Le silence s'installa entre eux un moment.

« Tu as dit tout à l'heure que mon père était un cas à part, qu'il avait pas mal de premières fois à son actif. Que voulais-tu dire ? » demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Et bien je suppose que l'on vous à souvent dit que votre père était très intelligent. » dit Walter. « En fait, c'est un doux euphémisme. Votre père était un véritable génie ! »

« Un génie ? »

« Oui. A sept, il savait déjà parler couramment plusieurs langues, comme le français, l'allemand, le japonais, l'espagnol, l'arabe, mais aussi l'elfique, l'entique, les runes, l'inwilis – langue des faéries. A neuf ans, il était déjà capable de faire des sorts très puissants que bien des adultes sorciers n'arrivaient pas à effectuer, comme le Patronus. Et chose encore plus extraordinaire, il a découvert à huit ans son don spécial et a su le maîtriser parfaitement à dix ans. »

Harry était tellement effaré, qu'il en resta bouche bée quelques minutes.

« Son… don spécial ? » balbutia-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

« Oui, encore une autre particularité des Potter. Personne ne sait si c'est les mariages entre différentes races ou tout simplement un autre gène inconnu qui en est la cause, mais chaque Potter naît avec un nouveau don. Un don qui lui est propre et qu'aucun n'autre, avant lui, n'avait eu. »

« Alors moi aussi, j'ai un don particulière qui m'est propre ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Oui. »

« Quel est-il ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien. On ne sait quel est ce don que lorsqu'il est découvert par son porteur. »

« Tu sais quel don avait mon père, au moins ? » s'enquit-il en un soupir déçu.

« Celui de votre père était la maîtrise de l'Élément Secondaire Glace. Il a tant développé son don, qu'il arrivait à geler les choses par un simple coup d'œil. Il était d'une très grande maturité dans certains domines. Un peu trop même pour son propre bien. »

L'image de son père et son parrain humiliant Ronge jaillit dans son esprit comme pour contredire les paroles de l'elfe. Harry eut une grimace éloquente.

« J'ai dit dans certains domaines. » rappela Walter, qui décidément avait la fâcheuse tendance à savoir ce que pensait son maître. « Si le comportement de votre père était si enfantine à Poudlard, c'est tout simplement par ce qu'il s'y ennuyait à périr. »

« Il s'ennuyait… » grimaça Harry qui ne trouvait pas que c'était une excellente excuse.

« L'ennuie peut nous conduire à bien des choses, maître Harry. » dit sagement Walter. « Et elle était sans aucun doute le pire ennemi de son père. C'est bien l'inconvénient majeur des génies. Il leur faut toujours des choses nouvelles à découvrir, comprendre, parce qu'ou sinon ils s'ennuient à périr. A onze ans, votre père avait déjà un niveau d'un sorcier confirmé. Ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui. »

« Mais alors pourquoi y être aller ? »

« Parce que bien que votre père ait été un petit génie, il avait de sérieuse carence que le plan affectif. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il a perdu sa mère à l'âge de sept et cette perte l'a énormément affecté. » expliqua Walter.

« Sept ans ! » s'horrifia Harry d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Juste assez âgé pour éprouver un immense manque et trop jeune pour pouvoir comprendre une telle perte. Devoir grandir en sachant qu'on ne reverra plus jamais la personne aimée. Devoir avancer un pas devant l'autre malgré son absence. Devoir vivre alors qu'elle n'est plus là. C'était si dur ! Harry avait du mal à se remettre de la mort de Sirius. Alors il avait mal pour le petit garçon qui avait perdu sa mère si jeune. C'était la même chose pour lui, à la différence près qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître réellement sa mère. Le manque qu'il éprouvait à son égard était différent de celui de son père.

« Il est resté plus de quatre mois dans un état presque apathique après cette tragédie. Il ne parler plus, ne manger plus, ne buvait plus. Nous avons du utiliser les perfusions pour qu'il est l'apport nutritif nécessaire à sa survie. La seule chose qu'il faisait c'était lire. Il passait des heures et des heures à lire. Je crois bien qu'il a lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque ! Comme cela semblait lui apporter un certain équilibre, nous l'avons encouragé dans ce sens. Et lorsqu'il s'est remis à parler, nous pensions qu'il était sortit de la dépression. »

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas. » constata Harry, sombrement, qui avait mal pour ce petit garçon désorienté.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre père était extrêmement précoce pour certaines choses. Et les découvertes qu'il a fait, lui ont fait enfin de compte plus de mal que de bien, car elles ont totalement détruit la dernière parcelle d'innocence qu'il y avait en lui. Peu à peu, nous avons vu son regard vide se teinter une cynique indifférence pour tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait perdu cette naïveté rêveuse des enfants. Nous avons donc décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard où il pourrait rencontrer des enfants de son âge. Des enfants qui pourraient peut-être lui redonner sa joie de vivre, le sortir de sa coquille… Les trois premiers mois ont été un véritable désastre. Il ne s'intégrait pas autres et tournait les professeurs en bourrique ont leur posant des questions auxquels ils ne pouvaient répondre. Nous étions tellement affligé que nous avons envisagé de le faire revenir. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour qu'on le laisse encore un mois à Poudlard, prétextant qu'il y avait un garçon qui semblait avoir capter l'attention de maître James. Bien que sceptiques, nous avons suivit son conseil. Et il avait raison. Votre père était très intrigué par un certain Sirius Black. »

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Il était suspendu aux lèvres de l'elfe et le nom de son parrain l'avait pris par surpris. La gorge serrée, alors qu'une douleur familière lui compressait la cage thoracique. Il se réprimanda, se disant qu'il aurait du se douter que son parrain apparaîtrait à un moment ou un autre de l'histoire. Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de son père.

« Le jeune Black étais aussi cynique que lui, à cause du milieu dans lequel il avait grandi. Lui aussi en savait bien trop sur la vie pour son âge et avait un sérieux problème avec l'autorité. » continua Walter. « Son amitié avec le jeune Black a transformé votre père. Il est devenu petit à petit plus ouvert, plus heureux. A tel point qu'il a commencé à se faire d'autres amis et que la bande des Maraudeurs est née. Bien sûr, il s'est conduit de manière puérile de nombreuses fois et fait des choses que lui-même n'était pas très fier après coup. Mais enfin de compte, il se comportait exactement comme les adolescents de son âge. Et c'était tous ce qui nous importait à l'époque. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence où chacun semblait plongés dans ses pensées. Harry était partagé entre l'envie de poser plus de question sur son père et le besoin de ne plus parler de Sirius, cela lui faisait trop mal. Seul problème, l'un n'avait pas sans l'autre. Mais, il y avait aussi comme un malaise en lui. Dans tous les dires de Walter, il y avait quelque chose qui le troublé.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et absente, comme s'il pensait à haute voix. « Pourquoi mon père n'a pas pu vaincre Voldemort s'il avait tant de pouvoir ? Il devait être très puissant pourtant, non ? Alors pourquoi ? »

« Maître Harry ne sous-estimait pas Voldemort. » dit posément Walter. « Il me semble que vous avez pu vous rendre compte qu'il était très puissant. Et pourtant le Voldemort que vous avez rencontré jusqu'alors n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses capacités d'autant. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent d'horreur devant cette affirmation, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'une vive détermination n'y brille. Il vaincrait le son ennemi, quelque soit sa puissance !

« Mais surtout, Voldemort est allé plus loin qu'aucun être vivant en ce monde, dans la recherche de l'immortalité. » reprit l'elfe. « Les sorts mortels aussi puissants qu'ils soient ne lui faisait strictement rien, ou le blessait superficiellement tout au plus. Le seul dont la magie avait encore un effet dévastateur sur lui était le professeur Dumbledore – voilà d'ailleurs pourquoi il a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore. Et puis après l'attaque du nétator, maître James nous a tous scellé ici. Ce qui explique qu'aucun de nous n'a pu les défendre. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Il n'est pas facile d'entrer dans le domaine sans l'autorisation du maître des lieux, maître Harry. Je dirais même que c'est quasiment impossible. Bon nombre d'êtres vivants ont cherché cette demeure durant des décennies sans même en entrapercevoir le chemin. Alors qu'un nétator et un polodret aient pu y pénétrer sous le nez et à la barbe de tous, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : un traître était au sein même du clan. Et ce traître était suffisamment puissant et connaissait suffisamment les habitudes de tous pour nous berner. Vos parents et vous n'étiez donc plus en sécurité ici, non plus. Vos parents ont donc décidé de déménager. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama Harry. « Si vous saviez qu'il y avait un traître pourquoi n'avoir pas essayé de le démasquer, au lieu de fuir ? »

« Ne croyez pas qu'il a été facile pour maître James de prendre cette décision. » déclara Walter. « Après l'attaque, l'atmosphère était devenu vraiment tendu ici. Tout le monde se soupçonnait, et il y a même eu des querelles entre certains protecteurs. Il fallait vite trouver un solution pour que la situation ne désagrège pas plus, mais surtout pour que le traître de s'enfuit pas. Et la seule solution était _La belle au bois dormant_. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Chaque être au service de votre famille est lié à cette maison, maître Harry. C'est la seule condition pour pouvoir entrer au service des Potter. Si jamais l'un d'eux vous trahit et que vous n'arrivez pas à découvrir son identité, alors le rituel de _La belle au bois dormant _doit être effectué. Comme son nom l'indique, ce rituel consiste à endormir toutes les êtres liés à cette demeure, qui elle-même sera scellée par un sort très puissant. Les seuls êtres vivants qui ne seront pas endormis sont la végétation. Si un serviteur non végétal n'est pas endormi alors cela signifie que le lien avec la demeure a été rompue. Hors seule la traîtrise pour rompre ce lien. »

« Mais alors, le traître a pu s'enfuir ! » s'exclama Harry, fort mécontent à cette idée.

« Oooh non ! Je peux vous le garantir ! » fit Walter avec un petit sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à Harry. « Si la végétation n'est pas touché par le rituel, c'est justement parce qu'elle est la gardien de Godric's Hollow une fois la demeure scellée. Et je peux vous dire, d'après les restes que nous avons trouvés du traître, qu'elle n'a certainement pas été clémente avec lui, et qu'il n'est pas allé bien loin. »

Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Certes, il ne compatissait pas au sort du traître, mais il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé êtres à sa place !

« Pourquoi mes parents ne sont pas revenu, une fois le traître démasqué ? »

« Parce qu'une fois Godric's Hollow scellé, le sort ne peut se rompre qu'au seizième anniversaire du maître suivant, vous en l'occurrence. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a été si dur pour votre père de prendre cette décision. Car il savait qu'une fois la maison scellée et le traître démasqué, tous les autres membres du clan resteraient tout de même endormis. Et qu'ils ne pourraient vous aider si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose, à maîtresse Lily et lui. »

Halda, l'elfe infirmière de la maison, entra dans la pièce un plateau à la main. Elle jeta un regard peu amené à Walter tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge mural. Harry comprit que l'Elfe-en-chef avait plutôt intérêt à partir au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas se faire taper sur les doigts !

« Le maître doit se reposer ! » intima Halda en déposant son plateau sur la table de chevet. « Je vous rappelle qu'il est encore convalescent et que même parler est un exercice trop épuisant pour lui, dans son état ! »

« Je ne suis pas infirme ! » protesta Harry qui en aurait presque était vexé.

Non mais ho ! Pour qui se prenait-elle, celle-là !

« Halda a raison, maître Harry. » approuva Walter. « Vous avez besoin de repos. Je vais donc vous laisser… »

« Mais… » l'interrompit Harry, fort mécontent.

« Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous reprendrons cette conversation là où nous nous sommes arrêté, une fois que vous irez mieux. » lui assura l'elfe, en se levant.

Harry voulut retenir l'elfe, mais Halda ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il aurait presque soupçonné que l'arrivée de l'elfe avait été programmée pour ne pas qu'il pose trop de questions gênantes ! Mais si Walter croyait qu'il en avait fini avec lui, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !

« Je vous ferais visiter la demeure et raconterais même vos petites péripéties d'aventurier en couche-culotte ! » poursuivit l'Elfe-en-chef avec un petit sourire attendri.

Ces mots attisèrent la curiosité légendaire de Harry tout en le faisant grimacer. Il avait envie de tout savoir sur sa vie au Godric's Hollow, mais il se doutait aussi que, comme pour tout le monde, ses aventures de bébé explorateur en puissance devaient comporter quelques scènes assez cuisantes pour sa fierté.

« Harold viendra vous réveiller pour le dîner. » annonça Walter, avant de partir.

« Maître Harry, buvez ce breuvage. » ordonna Halda, lui mettant un verre remplit d'un liquide vert sous le nez.

_Pourquoi je sens que ça va être pire que les remèdes de Mme Pomfresh ?_ se dit Harry, une odeur exécrable lui montant aux narines.

Se pinçant le nez, il but d'un coup la mixture et faillit vomir tant c'était horrible.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a mis là-dedans ? De la bouse de dragon ?_ gémit l'adolescent en sentant son estomac se nouer.

Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu épiloguer plus avant sur la composition du breuvage.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Harry ! Ca suffit ! » réprimanda un voix colérique.

Il sursauta et rouvrit d'un coup les yeux pour voir qui l'avait grondé ainsi. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts flamboyant. Elle s'adressait à un poupon qui devait avoir à peine un an. Un bébé aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux grands yeux verts. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Avait-il encore utilisé son pouvoir de Post-connexion sans s'en rendre compte ?

« J'ai dit non ! Plus de sucrerie pour aujourd'hui ! » reprit la jeune femme.

Sur ce, elle le mit dans un parc pour enfant rempli de jeu, qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cuisine. Mais le poupon ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il se mit tout contre le filet et fixait quelque chose – sans doute le gros bocal rempli de bonbon coloré que sa mère venait de ranger sur une étagère – tout en tendant ses mains potelets. Il avait une bouille obstinée et la lueur résolue qui brillait dans ses yeux verts n'augurait rien de bon. Le pressentiment de Harry se confirma lorsqu'il vit le visage du bébé se contracter sous l'effet de la concentration.

Harry vit avec étonnement le bocal de bonbon léviter jusqu'au parc, dans le dos de la maman qui était en train d'organiser le menu du dîner avec un elfe. Cependant, au moment où le pot pivoter pour faire tomber les sucreries dans le parc, celui-ci s'arrêta d'un coup, avant de repartir sur l'étagère.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Harry ! » le gronda sévèrement la jeune femme, la baguette à la main.

Sa ruse ayant échoué, le visage rose du poupon se plissa et il se mit à pleurer, visiblement décidé à faire un caprice pour faire céder sa mère. Mais il se calma dès qu'il entendit une voix sévère derrière lui.

« Harry, veux-tu bien obéir ! »

Elle appartenait à un homme grand aux cheveux noirs en bataille, qui portait des lunettes. Le petit fit une moue contrite. Un sourire attendit aux lèvres, l'homme lui caressa la tête, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, pour la plus grande joie de l'enfant au vu de son rire joyeux.

« James, ça ne sert à rien de le gronder si c'est pour le câliner ensuite ! » soupira la jeune femme, en secouant la tête avec réprobation.

L'homme lui tira la langue avant de faire voler le petit en l'air. Le rire heureux de l'enfant ampli la pièce alors que la jeune femme suivit les jeux des deux chenapans avec tendresse.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dans son sommeil, Harry eut un sourire heureux, comme s'il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait énormément. Walter passa une main tendre sur son front, redessinant sa cicatrice.

« Il fait de beaux rêves. » murmura-t-il.

« Walter, que fait-tu encore là ? » chuchota Martha d'un ton grondant. « Le Conseil de Douze va commencer. Et puis tu vas réveiller le maître à le tâter comme s'il était un fruit ! »

La gouvernante de Godric's Hollow se métamorphosa en une superbe femme au long cheveux miel et aux oreilles pointues.

« Je ne le tâte pas ! » se défendit l'homme en se tassant un peu sur lui-même sous le regard courroucé de l'elfe.

« File ! » ordonna sèchement Martha, en pointant la porte d'un doigt impérieux.

Le pauvre Walter décampa sans demander son reste ! La gouvernante arrangea un peu les couvertures sur Harry, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front et de sortir. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se ferma qu'une ombre sortit d'un coin de la chambre. Elle s'approcha lentement du lit dans une démarche fluide comme si elle flottait dans les airs. Elle se pencha sur Harry, le détailla un très long moment, n'omettant aucun détaille de ses traits. Elle eut un sourire satisfait avant de puis s'évaporer.


	6. Anniversaire

« Hé ! »

Ce cri de protestation fit sursauter Harry qui se redressa d'un coup.

« Ca va pas, non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, sale cabot ! »

« Mouahahahaaaaaahhhhh ! Ca y est ! Tu as fini de pioncer ! »

« Tu sais que t'es chiant, stupide clebs ? »

Harry vit avec étonnement un clone de lui-même aux yeux noisette jeter un regard furibond à un adolescent en caleçon qui sautait allègrement sur son lit, un coussin à la main. Sirius. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il fixait avec avidité son parrain.

Ce dernier lança son projectile à la tête de James. Un grognement contrarié accueillit cette attaque. James se leva d'un coup, en se jetant sur l'indélicat qui avait perturbé son sommeil, une lueur vengeresse dans les yeux. Ils tombèrent tous les deux du lit dans un grand boum. Sirius poussa un cri de douleur suivi d'éclats de rire. Harry rampa jusqu'au bord de l'immense lit pour voir ce qui se passait. Son père était assis sur sa victime et le chatouillait impitoyablement. Patmol, les larmes aux yeux, essayait sans grand succès d'échapper à son bourreau. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens, mais rien à faire, James était le plus fort.

_De vrais gamins !_ songea Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que son cœur avait repris un rythme à peu près normale.

« Vous êtes vraiment lourds, tous les deux, à faire autant de boucan de bon matin ! » grommela une voix ensommeillée.

Remus Lupin était assis sur son lit, aussi grand que celui de James, et se frottait les yeux en bâillant.

« Ca, faut le dire à l'autre andouille qui se prend pour un kangourou alors qu'il n'est qu'un clebs pervers ! » marmonna Cornedrue.

Il avait retourné Patmol sur le ventre, s'était assis sur lui pour le maintenir à terre et lui chatouiller le plat du pied gauche avec férocité.

« Regardez le chantier que vous avez mis ! Vous n'avez pas honte de donner tout ce travail aux elfes de maison ? » dit Lunard d'un air faussement désapprobateur.

« Aides…jouer…Préfet… peux plus… pisser…caleçon… » parvint à dire Sirius entre deux rires, les joues ruisselantes.

« Tu l'as bien cherché ! La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te déguiser en réveil sauteur et brailleur ! » rétorqua James, le chatouillant de plus belle sans la moindre pitié.

« Cornedrue, je crois que tu demandes l'impossible. Tu sais bien que le verbe 'réfléchir' ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire ! » soupira Remus en secouant la tête.

« T'inquiète, Lunard ! Je me charge de faire entrer ce concept dans sa caboche ! » lança James avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux.

Les cris de rires et de protestations de Sirius se firent plus perçants. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se soustraire de l'emprise de James, il restait captif, subissant son châtiment mortel. Harry n'aurait jamais cru que son père soit plus fort que Sirius, alors que ce dernier était plus grand et plus musclé que James.

« Jamesie… arrêtes… peux… plus… vas… tuer… » s'étrangla Sirius, secoué de spasmes.

« Ce n'est pas en m'appelant ainsi que tu vas me convaincre de cesser ! » assura sarcastiquement le père de Harry.

« Quand vous aurez fini vos jeux de gamins, vous me le direz ! » soupira Rémus assis sur le lit de James.

Il s'était plongé dans un livre intitulé _Sayan, le magicien borne_, et ne prêtait aucune attention à la main suppliante que lui tendait Sirius. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait voir Harry. Ce qui arrangeait le jeune homme qui pouvait les contempler à loisir. Il était tellement content de voir son père et son parrain. Il voyait Sirius comme il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Beau, jeune, insouciant, les yeux pleins de rires. Totalement différent du Sirius qu'il avait connu. Et puis, il avait son père aussi, ainsi que Rémus. Harry avait eu un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir grâce à son pouvoir de Post-connexion. Mais, il sentait maintenant que ce pouvoir allait lui être très utile.

« Pitié… recommen'…plus…juré… » supplia Patmol.

« James, par pitié, laisse-le tranquille ! Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec ces cris de volailles hystériques ! On ne dirait vraiment pas que cette poule gémissante fait trembler tous les Serpentard dès qu'ils le voient ! » s'exaspéra Rémus.

« T'as compris la leçon ? » demanda James.

« Oui ! » gémit Sirius, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« On dit 'oui, mon maître' ! » le gronda Cornedrue, sarcastiquement.

« Oui, mon maître ! » se soumit Patmol.

« Bien. » lança James en se relevant et libérant ainsi sa victime.

« Vraiment, vous êtes désespérants tous les deux ! » soupira Rémus, secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

Lunard, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre, ne vit pas le regard diabolique que s'échangèrent ses deux compagnons. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Remus se retrouva étalé sur le lit, sous une pluie d'oreillers. Il essaya de se dépêtrer des innombrables coussins sous l'œil moqueur des deux autres.

« Ah, c'est comme ça ? Vous l'aurez voulu ! » jeta le loup-garou, en se levant.

En quelques minutes, la pièce fut inondée de coussins et de plumes, les oreillers volant de tout part. A tel point, qu'Harry, les regardant avec amusement, avait parfois du mal à distinguer ce qui se passait. Il entendait des rires et des bruits d'objets cassés ci et là. Voir ces trois-là faire une bataille de polochon, ne pouvait que le rendre heureux. Il avait déjà rencontré les trois Maraudeurs dans la Pensive de Rogue, mais leur comportement n'avait pas vraiment plu à Harry. Il les préférait ainsi, joyeux et insouciants. Même s'il sentait un pincement de cœur en voyant leurs visages radieux, alors qu'un avenir si sombre les attendait.

Il les vit s'effondrer par terre, le souffle court. Sirius, les cheveux en bataille et un coussin à la main, pouffait entre deux inspirations. Remus essayait péniblement de donner à sa respiration un rythme normal. Il avait le haut de son pyjama défait et les cheveux aussi désordonnés que ceux de Patmol. James, allongé entres ses deux amis, avait fermé les yeux et prenait de grands bols d'air comme un noyé. Ses mèches rebelles étaient tellement emmêlées que Harry doutait qu'il puisse à nouveau les coiffer un jour !

« Bon…on… habille… prendre… déjeuner… » parvint à dire Sirius entre deux inspirations.

« Ma parole, Cornedrue, tu l'as torturé un peu trop ! Il n'arrive même plus à parler correctement. On dirait Crabbe ! » se lamenta Remus, l'air découragé.

« Tu me déçois, Lunard ! Ce n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre ce que dit ce troll miniature. Sait-il dire autre chose que : j'ai faim ! » soupira James, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Hé, ho ! » protesta Sirius, en balançant l'oreiller qu'il avait à la main au visage de James.

« Quoique, pour une fois, ce serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ce n'est pas encore un cas désespéré, finalement ! » railla Lunard.

« C'est à se demander s'il a réussi à trouver ça tout seul ! » renchérit sarcastiquement James.

« Hey, je vous permets pas ! » s'écria Sirius, fort mécontent des moqueries de ses soi-disant amis.

« On a besoin ta permission maintenant pour t'énumérer toutes tes _qualités_ ? » se moqua loup-garou, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Lunard n'utiles pas des mots trop compliqués. Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas encore dépassé le stade de l'enfance ! » lui conseilla James.

« Taisez-vous ! Pour la peine, je vais prendre ma douche le premier, na ! » s'écria Patmol avec une grande maturité, le regard noir.

Sur ce, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers une porte en bois. James et Remus réagirent trop tard. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la porte, elle était déjà verrouillée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant les visages déconfits des deux adolescents.

« Super ! Manqué plus que ça ! Il est pire qu'un ogre de Pennsylvanie qui n'a pas pris de bain pendant dix ans ! » grommela James, en lâchant la poignet avec colère.

« Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ? » proposa Remus, après un soupire consterné.

« Ouais. » accepta Cornedrue sans grand enthousiasme. « Le temps qu'il sorte de là-dedans, on peut faire trente parties ! »

James sortit un bel échiquier d'une commode et alla rejoindre Remus devant la cheminée où un doux feu frétillait. Harry s'assit à côté de son père. Il put constater que James était beaucoup plus fort que lui à ce jeu. Il élaborait de telles stratégies, que même le professeur McGonagall se serait fait avoir. Et Dieu savait qu'elle était redoutable aux échecs !

« En tout cas, je suis content de voir qu'il a retrouvé le sourire. » dit Remus en déplaçant une pièce.

James lui jeta un coup indéchiffrable avant de reporter son attention sur l'échiquier.

« Quoi ? » demanda le lycanthrope en fronçant des sourcils. « J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

« Non rien. » fit James en examinant le jeu, le menton appuyé sur une main.

« Dis moi, Cornedrue ! » insista Remus.

« Hum… c'est juste que je pensais que tu connaissais suffisamment Sirius pour savoir lorsqu'il joue la comédie. » répondit James en jouant, le mine imperturbable.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Lunard en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry aussi se demandait où voulait en venir son père. Et pourquoi son parrain jouerait-il la comédie à ses amis ?

« Voyons Remus ! Tu sais bien que lorsqu'il ne va pas bien, Sirius dit et fait un max de conneries. Et il a ce sourire toujours gai plaqué sur ses lèvres. » soupira James, en se penchant un peu en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses deux mains. « Un masque de joie pour cacher ses émotions… un masque aussi infranchissable d'une ligne d'Erumpent ! » ajouta-il avec ironie. « Et puis, crois-tu réellement qu'on puisse se remettre si facilement de maltraitance en deux semaines ? »

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Harry fronça des sourcils en regardant tour à tour son père et le lycanthrope. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de maltraitance ? Il était arrivé quelque chose à son parrain ? Pourtant, il n'avait vu aucune trace de coup sur son corps. Mais Harry se rappela que les potions médicinales faisaient disparaître les bleus et les plaies en un rien de temps. Il se souvint aussi que son parrain lui avait dit qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui l'été de ses seize ans. Etait-il partit parce que ses parents le battaient ? Cette seule pensée fit naître une sourde colère en lui en même temps qu'une immense peine.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué. » finit par dire Remus en un murmure, les yeux dans le vague.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de dire en soupirant :

« En fin de compte, c'est normal que tu n'es rien remarqué. Sirius a reçu une éducation très stricte dont le but est de faire de lui un chef digne de la famille Black. Il a appris très jeune à cacher ses émotions. C'est comme une seconde nature chez lui. Peu de personne arrive à savoir ce qu'il pense réellement, même lorsque cela paraît évident ! »

« Mais toi, tu y arrives sans problème. » nota Remus.

James haussa des épaules.

« Disons que j'ai un don pour amadouer les animaux en général, et les chiens en particulier ! » ironisa Cornedrue.

« Toi ? Un don avec les animaux ? » s'exclama Remus, incrédule. « James, si je me souviens bien, au dernier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, tu as failli décapiter ton crabe de feu ! » se moqua le lycanthrope avec un sourire au coin.

« Hé ! Il m'avait pété dessus, ce sale crustacé ! » protesta Cronedrue avec un grimace comique.

Remus éclata de rire alors que James fit une moue boudeuse. Pour se venger, Cornedrue battit son ami à plate couture ! Ils entamèrent une nouvelle partie alors que Harry restait songeur. Il était troublé par les révélations faites sur Sirius. Il se demandait quelle vie son parrain avait bien pu avoir dans cette sinistre demeure qu'était le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sûrement pas une vie facile.

Ils étaient à leur troisième partie, lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin laissant place à un Sirius impeccable. Il portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait à la mi-mollet, dévoilant un pantalon bouffant noir également. Le tout était complété de botte en peau de dragon si brillant qu'on pouvait se voir dedans. Il avait tellement de classe que Harry en resta admiratif. Les cheveux encore humides lui tombant devant les yeux, il se dirigea vers ses amis, souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de Remus.

« Ca se voit pas ? On attend que la pire bonne femme du monde sorte de la salle de bain ! » grommela James, sans jeter un regard à Patmol.

« Vraiment ? Qui donc ? » s'enquit Sirius de son air le plus innocent. « Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais caché une femme sous ton lit ! »

« Arg, tais-toi, tu m'énerves ! » bougonna Cornedrue, puis s'adressant à Remus il ajouta : « Vas-y, on terminera la partie plus tard. »

Le lycanthrope se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, quand Sirius déclara joyeusement :

« Je te remplace, mon vieux Lunard ! »

« Pff ! Tu n'es pas assez malin pour pratiquer ce jeu ! » rétorqua James avec hauteur.

« Jamesiiiiiiiiiie…. Snif, snif… Tu me fends le cœuuuuuuuuuuur ! » pleura Patmol.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! » s'écria Cornedrue en se jetant sur le pleurnichard.

De nouveaux rires et supplications s'élevèrent dans la pièce, sous le regard amusé de Harry. Quand Remus sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, Sirius était toujours par terre tremblant de rire. James, lui, jetait des sorts pour remettre la chambre en ordre, où oreillers et plumes avaient tout recouvert.

« Tu trouves pas que Patmol a de plus en plus un comportement d'un bon vieux toutou ? » se moqua Remus en voyant Sirius se gratter par terre.

« Tu crois ? Je pensais que c'était de naissance ! » dit James, sceptique.

« T'as peut-être raison. Le tout maintenant, c'est de trouver une animalerie qui voudra bien de lui ! » soupira le loup-garou qui observait Sirius se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Rêves pas, Lunard ! Personne n'est assez fou pour adopter ce ventre sur patte. Ca coûte trop chère de le nourrir. Il boufferait tous les bénéfices ! » railla Cornedrue.

« Oh les gars, arrêtez de me flatter ! » répliqua Patmol qui avait enfin réussi à se mettre debout, puis pointant le doigt vers James, il ajouta, l'air mécontent : « Toi, vas te laver et t'habiller avant de prendre froid ! »

« Oui, maman ! » rétorqua James, narquois en allant vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais tant foutre moi des 'maman' ! » grommela Srius en lui balançant un cousin.

Mais celui-ci ne rencontra que la porte close de la salle de bain derrière laquelle James venait de disparaître. Marmonnant toujours contre 'les brouteurs inconscient et à l'humour vaseux', Sirius affala nonchalamment sur le canapé, posant les pieds sur la table basse, et contemplait fixement le feu de cheminée. Remus, qui s'était assis sur un pouf, le regardait à la dérobée, comme s'il voulait percer le secret de ce profile lisse. Harry, lui, détailla son parrain avec avidité, recherchant la moindre trace de coup sur lui. Mais il ne trouva rien et étrangement cela ne le soulagea pas du tout.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Rem ? » demanda soudain Patmol sans se détourner du feu.

Le Lycanthrope sursauta avant de répondre vivement :

« Non, non, rien ! »

Cette fois-ci, Sirius tourna un regard perplexe vers lui, le sondant de ses yeux si sombres. Le visage de Patmol s'assombrit un bref instant – si bref, que Harry se demandait q'il n'avait pas rêvé – avant qu'il ne détourne à nouveau la tête avec un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

« Je vais bien. » lui assura Patmol.

Apparemment un seul coup d'œil avait suffit à son parrain pour comprendre ce qui tracassait le loup-garou. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point ils se connaissaient bien. Enfin peut-être pas si bien que ça vu que plus tard, ils se soupçonneraient l'un l'autre d'être des traîtres à la solde de Voldemort, alors que le coupable – au combien évident, soit dit en passant – était sous leur nez.

« Sirius… » fit Remus.

« N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? » le coupa Sirius d'un ton sec qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Remus le fixa, la mine inquiète. Un silence inconfortable s'éternisa. Harry était de plus en plus déconcerté. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passait pour que son père et Remus se fassent tant de soucis pour son parrain ? Il détestait cette ignorance qui lui donnait cette horrible impression d'impuissance.

« Vous avez continué la partie ? » fit par dire Remus.

« Non, ce crétin de brouteur n'a pas voulu jouer contre moi. Il a osé dire que c'était un jeu trop compliqué pour moi ! A moi, Sirius Balck, le meilleur élève de Poudlard, qui a obtenu ses BUSE haut la main avec les félicitations du jury, sans même réviser en plus ! » marmonna Patmol, vexé.

« C'est sûr que contre toi, la partie est gagnée d'avance ! » grimaça le lycanthrope. « Tu as beau être _l'un_ des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, tu es d'une nullité effarante aux échecs ! »

« Hey, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » s'énerva Patmol avec une moue boudeuse.

« Mais, Siri chérie, même Queudver te bat à plate couture à ce jeu ! » répliqua Lunard, moqueur.

« Pff ! De toute façon, ce jeu est ennuyeux à mourir ! »

« C'est toujours ce que disent ceux qui savent pas y jouer ! » rétorqua Remus.

« Jouer à quoi ? » demanda James, sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

Il portait un pantalon et pull à col roulé noirs, avec des chaussures noirs. Harry sourit en constant que même mouillés, les cheveux de son père partaient en épi dans tous les sens, comme pour lui.

« On épiloguait sur son talent aux échecs. » répondit Lunard, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ah, vaste sujet de plaisanterie, j'en conviens ! » se moqua Cornedrue.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Pff ! » bouda puérilement Patmol se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

James et Remus se jetèrent un coup d'œil, puis se précipitèrent à la suite de Sirius en criant paniqués :

« Vite ou ce ventre sur patte va tout bouffer ! »

Harry voulut les suivre mais il sentit que quelqu'un l'appelait au loin.

_« Maître Harry… maître Harry… réveillez-vous… »_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Maître Harry… maître Harry… réveillez-vous… »

Harry fronça des sourcils en poussant un grognement digne d'un troll, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être troublé dans son sommeil. Il était si fatigué. Qu'on le laisse dormir, par Merlin ! Sa tante pouvait bien faire le petit déjeuner, non ? Merlin que ces moldus l'énervaient !

« Allez ! Levez-vous ! »

« Nan… veux dormir encore… » marmonna-t-il.

D'un geste agacé, il tenta d'échapper aux mains exaspérantes qui le secouaient sans douceur. Ce mouvement lui arracha un gémissement de douleurs, ses muscles engourdis protestant vivement. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir tout à fait. Il eut alors un sursaut spectaculaire qui le fit presque tomber du lit – qui était pourtant immense !

La cause de ce comportement pour le moins étonnant, n'était autre qu'un elfe à l'air endormi qui semblait tenir debout par miracle, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui mettre son visage maigre aux gros yeux globuleux sous le nez. On pouvait comprendre alors que le pauvre Survivant soit quelque peu surpris à son réveil de se retrouver avec la tête d'un elfe trois fois grossis à quelques millimètres de son visage. Surtout que sans ses lunettes, les traits déjà peu gracieux de l'elfe en devenaient carrément effrayant !

Harold, car c'était lui, sauta prestement sur le lit et mit les lunettes sur le nez d'un Harry pâle et tremblant. Lorsqu'il reconnu son valet de chambre, le soulagement et une étrange envie de meurtre submergèrent le sorcier. Pendant un seconde, il avait cru que Voldemort avait trouvé le moyen de lui envoyer un monstre pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute !

« Tenez, buvez ceci. » lui dit Harold totalement imperturbable sous le regard plein d'éclair de son maître. « Vous n'aurez plus mal après. »

Alors seulement, Harry se souvint de la douleur qui comprimait chacun de ses muscles. Avec une grimace, il prit le verre où une fumée verte s'échappait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette mixture ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il but le liquide d'un trait, sachant depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux boire ce genre de mélange d'un coup pour atténuer un peu le goût amer. Cependant, il ne put réprimer une moue dégoûtée sous l'âcreté du breuvage. Mais, il oublia bien vite le goût amer de sa bouche en sentant la douleur perdre son emprise sur son corps. Il put bientôt se lever sans provoquer moult récriminations chez ses muscles.

« Vous devez vous préparer. Tout le monde vous attend. » lui annonça Harold en disparaissant derrière une porte. « Je vous prépare votre bain et vos habits. »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il était bien trop occupé à examiner sa chambre – celle que son père avait occupé avant lui – pour se soucier de son bain. La pièce était immense. Elle devait faire au moins cinq fois le salon des Dursley ! En face du lit, une énorme cheminée au manteau recouvert de cadres. Entre eux, des canapés étaient disposés autour des tables basses, créant une sorte de petit salon. A gauche du lit, un coin informatique et à droite, un équipement complet de musculations. A gauche de la cheminée, il y avait un espace TV/HI-FI et à droite des bureaux s'alignaient le long d'une petite bibliothèque.

Le cœur battant, Harry alla vers les cadres de la cheminée, espérant y découvrit des photos sur son père et ses amis. Mais, il découvrit avec déception et étonnement, que c'était des clichée de Ron, Hermione et lui-même qui y trônaient. Poussant un soupir dépité, il laissa son regard aéré sur la pièce, balayant des yeux les divers meubles sans même les voir. Son regard se posa sur les portes-fenêtres où une lumière argentée filtrait. Ressentant soudain un besoin d'air vital, il sortit dehors. Il se retrouva sur une vaste terrasse où quatre tables munies de parasol étaient disposées. Des barrières blanches en croisillon parsemées de lilas bleu aux senteurs exquises la délimitaient. Des plantes de diverses tailles – grandes et luxuriantes pour la plus part – se déployaient ci et là. Imbriquées au mur, des lampes en forme de fleur éclairaient la terrasse d'une lumière feutrée. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être seul au monde dans l'un de ces jardins secrets féeriques.

Harry alla s'accoudait à la rambarde, les yeux balayant le paysage nocturne si fascinant qui se dessinait à ses pieds. L'air était doux et agréablement tiède. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et savoura le délicieux bien-être qui l'enveloppa. Rapidement, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers les Maraudeurs. L'inquiétude vint crever sa bulle de bien-être alors qu'il se demandait ce que les Black avaient bien pu faire subir à son parrain. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela n'avait pas traumatisé Sirius d'une quelconque façon. En tout cas, il était content de voir que ses amis avaient été là pour lui.

« Maître Harry, votre bain est prêt. » annonça Harold derrière son dos.

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de se tourner vers l'elfe pour le fusiller du regard. Nom de Dieu, cet elfe avait vraiment décidé de le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il suivit Harold à regret. Il aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu. Il passa une porte coulissante si bien camouflée qu'il n'aurait jamais doutait que le pan de ce mur en était une. Harry ne fit que trois pas avant de s'arrêter net. Ce n'était pas une salle de bain ça !

Il fixa d'un air ébahi la glace digne des loges hollywoodiennes, les fauteuils en cuirs bleu pastel, les immenses armoires murales, le carrelage bleu azur si brillant de propreté qu'il en était aveuglant, la piscine ronde qui trônait au milieu de la pièce alimentée par une cascade d'eau parfumée et la fresque aquatique où poissons, dauphins et sirènes se mêlaient en un ballet magique. Harry était si époustouflé qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Harold l'avait dévêtu d'un claquement de doigts. Le jeune sorcier avait de plus en plus de mal à croire que cette magnifique demeure au luxe si raffiné était à lui. Il était sûr qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre dans la minuscule chambre du 4 Privet Drive.

Il se dirigea d'un pas presque hésitant vers l'eau vaporeuse, y trempa le bout du pied, frissonnant de plaisir sous la chaude volupté du liquide. Il descendu l'escalier, s'enfonçant dans l'eau parfumée et fumante. Submergé jusqu'au épaule, il constata avec étonnement que la profondeur de cette 'baignoire' lui permettait de nager. Une véritable piscine, quoi ! Dommage qu'il nageait aussi mal !

Il se laissa couler avant de refaire surface, la tête dégoulinante. Il s'amusa ainsi un moment avant de remarquer le bateau flottant près de lui, où savons et gants de toilette attendaient son bon vouloir. Se rappelant qu'il était là pour se laver et non pour s'amuser comme un gamin, il s'empara du gant. Mais aussitôt, la surface se rida et en un rien de temps, quatre femmes faites d'eau apparurent. Elles prirent les gants de leurs mains transparentes, les savonnèrent jusqu'à obtenir une grosse mousse et entreprirent de masser lentement Harry.

Celui-ci, tout d'abord stupéfait, ne réagit pas. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur une partie intime de son corps, il voulut s'y soustraire, le visage aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Malheureusement, il avait beau se déplacer, les mains frottaient toujours ses muscles en de douces caresses. Comprenant l'inutilité de ses gestes, Harry se résigna à être lavé par ces femmes à la texture étrange. Gêné des attouchements parfois dérangeant des gants, il baissa la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Lorsque cette douce torture finit enfin, il s'échappa loin de ses bourreaux.

Il traversa la piscine, allant jusqu'à la cascade. La profondeur de l'eau restant la même, il put s'y rendre sans problème. Il s'allongea sur la pierre plate juste sous la chute et savoura le massage énergique de l'eau. Une douce senteur de poire et de vanille lui enivrant les sens. Bercé par le chant des sirènes et le clopinement de l'eau, il tomba dans une agréable trompeur où le bien-être était le mot d'ordre. Mais encore une fois, Harold se chargea de détruire sa bulle de félicité.

« Il est temps de sortir du bain, maître Harry. »

Celui-ci sursauta violemment et tomba dans l'eau, buvant la tasse. Toussotant et crachant, il refit surface et fusilla l'elfe des yeux.

« Harold, tu pourrais éviter de sortir de nulle part et de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque par la même occasion ! » cingla Harry.

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, maître Harry. » lui assura l'elfe.

Harry préféra ne pas écouter ses désirs pour le moment, parce qu'il aurait alors un meurtre sur la conscience ! Avec un soupir agacé, il sortit de l'eau, non sans avoir mitraillé une bonne dizaine de fois son serviteur du regard. Harold l'enveloppa dans un épais drap de bain à la texture douce et chaude. Il le frictionna lentement sous l'œil exaspéré de Harry qui pensait tout de même être capable de se sécher tout seul. Une fois sec, l'elfe lui présenta un peignoir bleu qu'il enfila sans mot dire. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers un pan du mur où une sirène se prélassait sur un rocher, ses longs cheveux bleutés scintillant de perles et coquillages. Une nouvelle porte coulissante dévoila le dressing. Et quel dressing !

« J'hallucine ! » souffla Harry contemplant la montagne de vêtements et de chaussures qui remplissait étagères et penderies.

Harold le fit assoire dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils beiges, avant de disparaître entre les allées de vêtements. Harry fixa son propre reflet à la mine hébété dans le miroir qui prenait tout un pan du mur. Il décida de fermer la bouche car cela faisait quelque peu désordre. Fixant les rangées de vêtements, le jeune sorcier se demanda si c'était les affaires de son père. Il sentit une émotion devenue familière lui étreindre le cœur. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de porter les habits d'un autre, même s'ils étaient à son père. Les Dusrley et leur manie de lui refiler les vieilles loques de Dudley l'avaient quelque peu refroidis à ce sujet.

« Maître Harry n'est pas encore prêt ? » demanda une petite voix fluette qui fit faire un bond au jeune homme.

De ce fait, il se cogna le pieds contre le pied de la table basse et jura abondamment en sautillant à cloche pied. Dans sa brusquerie, le nœud de son peignoir se défit et révéla plus que la décence ne le permettait. Il la renoua si vite que s'en était comique. D'ailleurs, un petit rire accueillit cet exploit. Le visage pivoine, Harry fusilla du regard la cause de ce malheureux incident. Une petite elfe de maison vêtue d'une robe bleu pastel regardait le sorcier avec de grands yeux gris remplis de malice. Harold revint, ses vêtements sombres flottant derrière lui.

« Dame Mimi, cessez d'embêter le jeune maître ! Votre père vous a pourtant dit de ne pas vous présenter à maître Harry avant l'heure ! » la gronda Harold avec un froncement de sourcils.

« M'as-tu jamais vu l'écouter ? » jeta moqueusement la dénommé Dame Mimi, en sortant tout de même de la pièce.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Harry.

« La fille unique du seigneur Torengaliel et de dame Athadelwin. » répondit Harold. « Malgré ses 350 ans et les réprimandes de ses parents, Dame Mimi a toujours le comportement d'une enfant capricieuse ! »

Au ton de sa voix, Harry comprit que Harold n'aimait pas beaucoup la fille de Walter. Il se demandait quelle elfe pouvait bien être la femme de l'imperturbable Walter

« Maître Harry, il serait temps de vous habiller. N'oubliez pas que tout le monde vous attend. » lui rappela l'elfe.

« Qui ça tout le monde ? Et pourquoi ils m'attendent ? » s'enquit Harry en s'emparant d'une chemise blanche.

« Une réception va être donné en votre honneur. Tous les chef du clan ainsi que vos compagnons se sont réunis pour fêter le retour du maître. »

« Une réception ! Le retour du maître ! » grimaça Harry ne se souvenant que trop bien du dernier bal auquel il avait assisté. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était qu'on ne lui demanderait pas de danser !

« Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? »

« Non merci, ça ira ! Je peux me débrouiller seul ! » lui assura Harry en se dirigeant derrière le paravent. « Au fait, Harold, à qui sont ces vêtements ? » l'interrogea Harry en enfilant un pantalon vert sombre.

« A vous. » répondit-t-il. « Pourquoi ? »

« A moi ! » s'étonna Harry en tendant le cou pour regarder l'elfe par-dessus le paravent. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient à mon père. »

« Les Potter ont pour tradition de ne jamais porter des vêtements qui ont appartenu à d'autres. » le rassura Harold. « Seigneur Torengaliel a donné des ordres pour qu'une garde robe complète vous soit constitué, dès qu'il a vu le contenu de votre malle. »

« Il a fouillé dans mes affaires ! » se scandalisa Harry.

Harold se garda de répondre.

« Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec Walter ! » marmonna le jeune homme en s'acharnant sur les minuscules boutons de sa robe.

Lorsqu'il finit de s'habiller, Harry sortit de derrière le paravent. L'œil critique de Harold le parcourut, mettant le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise.

« Parfait ! » dit simplement l'elfe avec un hochement satisfait de la tête.

Mais Harry capta une lueur admiratrice dans ses yeux vagues. Un peu embarrassé, il s'avança timidement vers le miroir voir vérifier s'il était si parfait que ça. L'image que lui renvoya la glace le surpris. Il avait devant lui un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert étincelants et aux traits fins et harmonieux dont la beauté le laissait sans voix. La robe qu'il portait, loin d'être un luxueux habit d'apparat, était simple et raffiné, lui donnant une élégance et une classe folle. Impossible que ce soit lui !

Lui qui était habitué aux vieux chiffons de Dudley cinq fois trop grand pour lui, il portait pour la première fois des vêtements qui lui allaient parfaitement comme s'ils avaient été taillés sur mesure. En plus, les petits changements physiques qui s'étaient opérés durant ses années à Poudlard, lui donnaient encore plus d'allure, bien qu'il se trouve encore trop maigre et trop petit. C'était plutôt agréable mais en même temps, cette allure de noble dandy le mit fort mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir emprunté les vêtements de Malefoy !

S'arrachant à son reflet, il se tourna vers Harold qui avait les yeux étrangement brillants.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

« Rien ! » dit précipitamment l'elfe, ce qui laissa le jeune homme encore plus perplexe. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Harold aussi tendu depuis qu'il le connaissait. « Venez, maître Harry ! Il ne faut pas les faire attendre lus que nécessaire ! » déclara l'elfe en allant lui ouvrir la porte qui donnait sur la chambre.

Bien que sceptique, Harry haussa ses épaules et le suivit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Ils sortirent de la chambre, dont la porte se ferma automatiquement derrière eux, marchèrent le long du couloir, puis descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Encore une fois, Harry fut subjugué par l'arbre qui trônait en plein milieu de la cage d'escalier. Une fois dans le vaste hall, ils partirent sur la gauche. Le plafond sombre représentait une magnifique nuit étoilée, révélant ainsi qu'il faisait nuit dehors.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps. En effet, Harold s'était arrêté devant la première porte du couloir, grande et imposante où des couples valsaient dans des tourbillons de tissus. Il ouvrit la battant alors qu'une voix cérémonieuse annonçait de l'autre côté :

« Maître Harry James Potter ! »

Harry entra dans une immense salle de réception qui contenait une centaine de personnes, toutes lui présentant leurs cous. Quelque peu déconcerté, il fut reconnaissant à Walter, qui avait pris son apparence normale, de devenir vers lui et de le guider. Ils traversèrent la foule inclinée d'un pas mesuré qui mit Harry au supplice. Cependant, il fut tout de même satisfait de voir la tête graisseuse de Rogue courbait à son passage, avec une visible réticence. Walter lui présenta un imposant siège, qui ressemblait à un trône. Avec une grimace, il s'y installa, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil agacé à l'elfe. S'en suivit alors une longue et ennuyeuse présentation de tous les convives à laquelle Harry s'y prêta avec une aisance qui le bluffa lui-même.

Le jeune homme était stupéfait par le nombre de peuples différents qui constituaient le clan. Il y avait des nymphes, des elfes, des nains, des sorciers, des walkyries, des fées, des lutins, des êtres à l'apparence humaine mais à l'accoutrement si bizarre qu'il était évident que ce n'était qu'une métamorphose. Comme par exemple un homme qui avait des tentacules à la place des bras et qui avait la tête dans une espèce de bocal rempli d'eau. Ou encore une femme aux cheveux de ronce et aux yeux totalement noirs qui portait une robe faite de feuille. Harry avait été poli et respectueux avec chacun, leur assurant sa joie de les rencontrer et l'honneur de les avoir comme membre de la famille.

Harry trouva tout de même un peu ridicule qu'on lui présente ses propres amis, mais il avait préféré garder cela pour lui. Il apprit tout même ainsi, que Bill et Charlie Weasley étaient de la partie. Les seuls moments divertissants de cette pompeuse cérémonie, furent lorsque les jumeaux se présentèrent devant lui et avaient 'accidentellement' lancé un Feuxfou Fuseboum qui explosa et écrivit leur prénoms – leur mère leur passa un savon dont ils se souviendraient encore pendant longtemps ! –, lorsque les Dursley durent faire la révérence – Harry avait bien cru que Dudley n'arriverait plus jamais à se relever ! – et quand Rogue fut obligé de s'incliner bien bas devant lui – à la lueur haineuse qui brillait dans les yeux noirs de l'homme, Harry sut qu'il se vengerait à Poudlard, mais pour l'instant, l'adolescent savoura ce moment de grâce !

Par contre quand Dumbledore vint lui présenter ses respects, Harry se sentit étrangement désarçonné. Il y avait un tel fossé entre eux que cela lui faisait mal. Mais la colère était encore vive en lui et il n'était pas prêt à pardonner les erreurs du vieil homme. Lorsqu'elle finit enfin, Harry fut obligé de faire un petit discours de bienvenue, avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre ses amis alors que les conversations reprirent. Il était tout de même agacé de devoir à chaque fois répondre aux révérences respectueuses des invités sur son passage. Il n'avait pas l'air fin à faire des hochements de tête toutes les deux secondes !

« Harry ! »

Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent au cou, l'étranglant à moitié. Les autres restèrent un peu en retrait attendant leur tour pour l'étouffer comme il se devait. Dès que les deux apprentis-étrangleurs le libérèrent, ce fut au tour de Ginny et Luna de lui montrer leur joie de le revoir. Puis Neville, les jumeaux – qui ne manquèrent pas une occasion de le foutre de sa gueule avec de moqueuses révérences – Mrs Weasley, et Hagrid qui finit par l'achever avec son affectueuse étreinte-de-la-mort-qui-tue ! Lorsqu'il se soustrait enfin de l'embrassade du semi-géant, Harry ne savait pas s'il réussirait à bouger ses bras tant ils étaient douloureux. Cependant, il oublia bien vite la souffrance sous l'étreinte pleine de tendresse de Remus Lupin.

« Alors enfin remis, maître Harry ? » demandèrent les jumeaux moqueurs.

« Georges, Fred, il ne faut plaisanter avec ça ! » les réprimanda leur mère. « Harry aurait pu mourir lors de ces horribles épreuves ! Il est normal que le pauvre petit se soit senti fatigué ! »

Un coup d'œil à Walter permit au 'pauvre petit' de comprendre que l'elfe n'avait pas donné la véritable raison de son malaise. C'était mieux comme ça. Il ne voulait pas voir des visages stupéfaits le dévisager comme s'il était une bête de foire, bien qu'il ait l'habitude de ce genre de réactions. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder du côté du directeur de Poudlard, se demandant si, lui, était au courant.

« Salut, Harry ! » le saluèrent Charlie et Bill d'une manière bien moins formelle que tout à l'heure.

« Salut, les gars ! » leur répondit chaleureusement le jeune homme. « Vous allez bien ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! » lui assura Bill.

« Dis-moi, c'est une chouette baraque que tu as là ! » s'exclama Charlie avec un petit sifflement admiratif.

« Merci ! »

« Harry, j'espère que cela ne te dérange que Bill et Charlie s'installent chez toi pour le reste des vacances. Comme nous passions les vacances ici, il m'a semblé plus judicieux de leur dire de venir aussi. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que cela ne poserait pas de problème mais j'aurais dû te demander ton avis d'abord et ne… » s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent rester ! » l'interrompit Harry qui regardait Molly avec incrédulité.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! » déclara précipitamment la mère de Ron.

« Mrs Weasley, cessez de vous faire du soucis, enfin ! Les Weasley seront toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Je vais tout de même pas mettre à la porte les personnes que je considère comme des membres de ma famille ! » assura Harry souriant.

A ces mots, tous les Weasley dévisagèrent Harry avec une telle émotion que le jeune sorcier se sentit rougir. Eux aussi voyaient le Survivant comme un membre de leur famille, mais ils ne se seraient jamais doutés que Harry éprouvait la même chose à leur égard.

« Dis-moi, Harry… » Mr Weasley s'interrompit pour se racler la gorge nouée par l'émotion. « Askulin, c'est le nain à la barbe grise là-bas… » Il désigna un nain vêtu d'un longue tunique rouille qui discuté avec Médéryc. « … m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs machines moldues et qu'avec ta permission, je pourrais sûrement en étudier quelques unes. Est-ce que je peux ? »

Il fit une moue de chien battu, les yeux brillant d'espoir. Harry eut un large sourire, sachant la passion que le père de Ron portait aux moldus et à leurs inventions.

« Bien sûr ! » dit le jeune homme. « Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas où elles sont, alors il faudra demander à Walter, pour qu'il vous les montre. » ajouta-il avec une moue contrite.

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. » affirma l'Elfe-en-chef, qui surgit une fois de plus de nulle, provoquant pas mal de sursauts.

Harry grogna en se disant que décidément, ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour le tuer d'une crise cardiaque ! Impassible sous les coups d'œil meurtrier des sorciers, Walter demanda d'un ton où perçait une certaine inquiétude :

« Maître Harry, votre magie va-t-elle mieux ? »

Ce fut seulement alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas sentit Sanna depuis son réveil. Sa magie ne s'était pas manifestée et cela le paniqua un bref instant. Il se reprit bien vite et ferma les yeux, concentré.

_Sanna !_ appela-t-il.

'_Ne t'inquiète pas, Prince du feu. Je vais parfaitement bien. Mais je préfère_ _me ménager encore.'_ le rassura sa magie en lui envoyant de tendre vague d'énergie.

_Tu es sûre ?_ insista Harry.

'_Aussi sûre que le roi Grasp est mort de trouille à chaque fois qu'on prononce le nom Voldemort !'_ affirma Sanna.

Harry pouffa sous l'œil interloqué de ses amis qui se demandaient s'il était bien remis de son malaise.

« Elle se remet doucement, mais va bien. » dit-il à l'intention de Walter.

Avec un hochement de tête, celui-ci partit, non sans avoir fait une révérence à Harry avant de s'éloigner.

« Il y a un problème avec ta magie, Harry ? » s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

Le jeune homme la rassura bien vite en expliquant que du fait l'énorme Énergie Magique qu'il avait du déployer durant les Épreuves d'admission, celle-ci s'était quelque peu amenuisé. Il évita de leur dire la véritable cause, voulant garder son don secret, comme si c'était un trésor inestimable. Cependant, il se sentit assez mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de Luna qui pour une fois n'était absolument pas dans la lune. Après avoir rassuré tout le monde sur sa santé, Harry entraîna Ron, Hermione, Ginny Luna et Neville dans un coin de la salle où de moelleux fauteuils étaient disposés. Ils s'y installèrent avec plaisir tout en devisant joyeusement. Un elfe de maison surgit si brusquement à sa droite que le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un triple salto dans sa poitrine.

_Non mais, ils le font exprès ! _s'agaça Harry avec un grognement mécontent, en fusillant l'elfe du regard.

Comme ses congénères, celui-ci resta parfaitement impassible, tenant un plateau où différentes boissons sorciers et moldus étaient disposées dans de beaux verres en cristal. Harry prit de la bièraubeurre en marmonnant un 'merci' presque rageur.

« Quand je pense à ce que les sorciers ont fait à ces pauvres brownies ! » marmonna Hermione en suivant l'elfe des yeux.

Harry fit une grimace en échangeant un regard avec Ron.

« Depuis que Walter nous a explique que les elfes de maison ne sont pas vraiment des elfes, mais des brownies réduis à l'esclavage par les sorciers qui voulaient se venger des elfes, elle n'arrête pas de nous bassiner avec ça ! » grommela Ron, avec un soupir exaspéré. « Elle cherche même un nouveau nom pour sa stupide association ! Tu comprends, Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes – plus connu sous le nom de _sale_ – ça ne cadrait plus vraiment avec les objectifs de madame ! »

« D'abord, c'est Front de Libération des elfes de Maison ! » corrigea Hermione d'un ton vénéneux. « Ensuite, si les gens comme toi écoutaient un peu plus les personnes comme moi, il y aurait moins d'injustice dans le monde ! »

« Vous êtes bien installés ? » s'enquit Harry pour couper court à la dispute de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ginny bondit sur l'occasion, elle lui décrit sa chambre avec moult détaille, ne laissant pas le temps à son frère et à Hermione d'en placer une. Réduit au silence, ils se firent la tête tout en s'envoyant des coups d'œil noir. Ils discutèrent ensuite des événements passés durant le sommeil de Harry. Il apprit que le Ministère de la magie avait posé diverses avis de recherche sur plusieurs sorciers de sang-pur soupçonnaient d'être des Mangemort et que d'autres avaient été mise à prix. Mais aussi que Ombrage avait perdu son procès et qu'elle avait été condamnée cinq ans d'emprisonnement ferme à Azkaban, et devait faire des excuses publiques à Harry.

« Alors là, j'ai hâte de voir ce vieux crapaud me demander pardon à genou ! » se réjouit Harry, avec un sourire mauvais.

« Hey ! N'insulte pas les crapauds ! » protesta Neville.

Après un petit silence abasourdis, ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

« Bien dit, Nev ! » approuva Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer ? » demanda Fred en se laissant tomber lourdement sur Ron.

« Hey ! Bouges, tu m'écrases, pauvre veracrasse ! » protesta son frère, virant au rouge.

« Alors là, je trouve drôle que tu me traite de veracrasse, alors que de nous deux, c'est toi qui te goinfre à longueur de journée ! » répliqua Fred.

« D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour ça que le budget familiale est en déficit permanant depuis ta naissance ! Tu bouffes tous les bénéfices ! » renchérit Georges.

« N'importe quoi ! » cracha Ron en avada kadavrant du regard ses soi-disant amis qui étaient mort de rire.

Ils continuèrent ainsi passant d'un sujet à l'autre entre diverses blagues, les jumeaux prenant un malin plaisir à se payer la tête de Ron et à imposer un silence religieux à chaque fois que Harry ouvrait la bouche. Au bout d'un moment, l'oncle Vernon, qui s'était retranché dans un coin de la salle avec sa famille, le plus loin possible de tous ces gens bizarre, aborda Harry.

« Mon garçon, pourrions-nous avoir une petite conversation ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

Harry fixa son oncle d'un œil méfiant pendant un instant. Depuis qu'ils étaient entourés de sorciers, les Dursley avaient fait profil bas, n'osant pas dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Ils avaient suivi le mouvement avec réticence et peur. Alors pourquoi cette soudaine envie de parler avec ce neveu indésirable ? Pourquoi cette nouvelle assurance chez l'oncle Vernon ? Pourquoi son oncle était si aimable tout d'un coup ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

« Et bien parles ! » lui jeta-t-il, comme s'il s'adresser à un vassal capricieux.

Les dents du moldu grincèrent mais ne il fit aucune remarque, ce qui rendit Harry encore plus suspicieux.

« Pourrions-nous aller dans un endroit où nous serions tranquille ? » demanda onctueusement l'oncle Vernon.

Harry haussa un sourcil, mi-perplexe, mi-moqueur.

« Ce que je peux entendre, mes amis le peuvent aussi. » déclara-t-il, doucereusement.

Cette réponse parut contrarié son oncle.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est assez personnel ! » objecta le moldu.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Harry que ce petit jeu commençait à amuser. « Et qu'y a-t-il de si important que je doive y consacrer mon si précieux temps et que mes amis ne peuvent entendre ? »

L'oncle Vernon lança un coup d'œil furieux aux jumeaux qui riaient sous cape, en serrant convulsivement des poings. Mais il se contrôla au prix d'un insurmontable effort, sembla-t-il.

« C'est à propos de… euh… » Le gros moldu sembla réfléchir à tout allure. « … de tes parents ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

« Mes parents ? » répéta Harry, sceptique.

Il se demandait ce que son oncle pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui communiquer sur ses parents, et surtout pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour le lui dire. Il était plutôt d'avis que cette histoire n'était qu'un vil mensonge pour l'attire à l'écart et lui parler de la véritable raison de sa demande en toute tranquillité. Et il était d'avis que son coffre-fort n'y était pas pour rien.

« Oui, parfaitement ! » assura le moldu d'un ton persuasif. « Quelque chose de très personnel qui ne peut se dire devant des étrangers ! »

Harry plissa dangereusement des paupières devant le mépris de son oncle pour ses amis. Il sentit Ron se tendre à côté de lui et entendit un son indigné provenir du côté de Ginny.

« Oncle Vernon, tu seras gentil de ne pas insulter mais amis ! » répliqua sèchement Harry, en se levant. « Je t'accorde deux minutes. Et j'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas pour me faire perdre mon temps ! »

La mâchoire de Dursley se contracta mais il se reprit vite et dit d'un ton enjoué :

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! »

« Après toi, cher oncle ! » l'invita Harry, d'un ton moqueur.

« Harry ! » voulut protester Hermione.

« T'inquiète, Hermione ! » la coupa Harry. « Je doute que mon oncle soit assez stupide pour me faire du mal sous le nez de mes protecteurs. » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Harry était sûr que sa tante avait mis son mari au courrant pour les Épreuves d'admission. Celui-ci devait donc savoir qu'au moindre geste douteux, il se ferait écorcher vif. Il suivit l'oncle Vernon jusqu'aux fauteuils où étaient assis la tante Pétunia et Dudley. Harry s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, croisant les jambes et les doigts entremêlés posés sur son genou.

« Je t'écoute. » lança-t-il à son oncle, d'un ton ennuyé.

« N'y a-t-il pas un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes ? » demanda le gros moldu, en jetant des coup d'œil agacé aux autres convives.

« Sûrement. » dit songeusement son neuve. « Qu'il est dommage que je ne connaisse pas encore suffisamment cette demeure pour nous y emmener. Bien sûr, je pourrais lancer un sort d'insonorisation, mais je connais votre dégoût de la magie ! » ajouta-t-il, avec un peu sourire moqueur.

Dursley ne sembla pas apprécié sa réponse. Harry réprima un sourire satisfait. Son oncle et sa tante échangèrent un regard, puis Dursley sembla se décider à parler.

« Mon garçon, comme tu le sais, nous nous sommes toujours occupés de toi, ta tante et moi, durant toutes ces années. » déclara l'oncle Vernon avec emphase.

« Ces mots sont assez risibles dans la bouche d'un homme qui a voulu me jeter à la rue, il y a un an ! » le coupa Harry, sarcastique. « Mais je t'en pris, continue. »

Le moldu sembla décontenancé par le ton mordant de son neveu et par le rappel de cet événement. Cependant, il se reprit vite et continua son speach, en faisant comme si Harry ne l'avait pas interrompu. Mais, le jeune sorcier perçût tout de même la tension que dissimulait l'onctuosité de sa voix.

« Nous nous sommes sans doute montré quelque peu dure avec toi, certaines fois, mais tu comprendra qu'en sachant ce qui aller t'attendre, nous avons voulu te forger le caractère. » poursuivit Dursley.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Je devrais vous en être reconnaissant alors ! » ironisa Harry. « Si tu en venais au fait, oncle Vernon ? Je te rappelle que tu ne disposes que de deux minutes, et tu viens d'en perdre une en bavardages inutiles. »

Dursley eut un grognement mécontent, n'aimant pas que son neveu s'adresse à lui avec une telle insolence. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce petit cafard ?

« Nous t'avons logé, nourri et vêtu. » dit brusquement le moldu, la voix beaucoup moins doucereuse. « Nous avons donc dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour que tu es une enfance normale compte tenu du monde auquel tu appartiens. Il est donc normal que nous demandions une petite compensation à tous ces frais. Je dirais même que c'est un scandale que j'ai du trimer comme un fou et restreindre les envies de ma famille pour te donner un niveau de vie correcte, lorsqu'on sait que tu possèdes un gigantesque coffre rempli d'or ! »

Dursley s'était tu et attendait que son neveu dise quelque chose. Apparemment, il espérait une réponse affirmative à sa requête légitime selon lui. Harry avait écouté le petit discours de son oncle sans l'interrompre, trop occupé qu'il était à calmer la colère qui montait en lui.

_J'en étais sûr ! Me voilà passé du stade de 'vermine qui pollue notre air' à celui de 'poule aux œufs d'or' ! Je devrais en être ravi !_ pensa Harry avec cynisme.

« Je te savais pas comique, oncle Vernon ! » dit-il d'un ton calme qui l'étonna lui-même. « Comme quoi, on connaît mal les personnes avec qui l'on vit ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda l'oncle Vernon, en plissant des paupières.

« Logé, nourri et vêtu, hein ? Vous restreindre pour m'assurer un niveau de vie correcte ? » répéta Harry avec désinvolture, un brin ironique. « Il est vrai que tous petits garçons en tant soient peu normaux rêveraient de dormir dans un placard à peine plus grand qu'une beine à ordure ! Que vous m'avez tellement gaver de nourriture que je n'arrive même plus à passer les portes ! Que je suis si bien vêtu que les agences de modes s'arrachent mes services ! Mon Dieu, comment ne pas se montrer reconnaissant pour ces dix merveilleuses années où vous avez _sacrifié_ votre bien-être pour moi ! Comment pourrais-je jamais vous rendre l'appareil !... oh ! Je sais ! Je devrais peut-être vous enfermer dans un cachot d'un mètre sur un, avec du pain et de l'eau pour seule nourriture pendant un mois. Je suis sûr que non seulement cela te rafraîchirait ta mémoire si défectueuse par moment, oncle Vernon, mais qu'en plus, je rendrais un fier service à Dudleynouchet qui perdrait enfin tous ses kilos en trop ! »

« Comment oses-tu nous menacer ! » rugit Dursley envoyant un flot de postillon.

Il se leva d'un bond l'air menaçant, sa rage lui ayant fait oublier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Vous menacer ? Voyons, oncle Vernon, ne tombes pas dans le mélodrame ! » se moqua Harry.

L'adolescent éprouvait un plaisir malsain à provoquer son oncle. Bien qu'il paraisse très calme, il était dans une rage indicible. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait être si tranquille face à l'attitude hypocrite et arriviste des Dursley. Franchement, il aurait eu beaucoup plus d'estime pour eux, s'ils avaient continué à le traiter en vermine, tout en sachant qu'il était riche comme Crésus. Mais de leur part, Harry ne s'attendait pas à mieux.

Sanna manifestait intérieurement sa colère en une coulée de magie brûlante, qui aurait arraché une grimace de douleur à Harry s'il n'était pas soumis à cette froide colère. Avec une volonté de fer, le jeune homme lui imposa le 'silence', tout en lui interdisant de faire le moindre mal aux Dursley, comme elle en avait envie. D'un, sa magie n'était pas entièrement constituée, il ne voulait pas la gaspiller inutilement. De deux, il voulait prouver à son oncle qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur de lui et qu'il pouvait se défendre sans aide magique.

« Sale petit cafard ! » cracha le gros moldu, la grosse veine de son front convulsant dangereusement. « Tu crois que nous voulions de toi ? Tu crois que nous étions contents de t'avoir dans les pattes à chaque fois ? Tu nous as pourri la vie depuis que nous t'avons trouvé sur le pas de notre porte ! Où étaient-ils tous les monstres de ton espèce quand tu avais besoin d'un toit pour vivre, hein ? Tu ne sais pas ? Je vais te le dire moi ! _Nulle part !_ Ils n'étaient nulle part ! Et c'est nous qui avons dû te supporter pendant tout ce temps ! Nous avons tout de même essayé de te soustraire à l'influence de tous ces timbrés ! Mais au lieu de nous en être reconnaissant, tu nous accuses de t'avoir maltraité ! »

« Je ne vous accuse de rien. Je me contente simplement de dire la vérité. Mais je conçois qu'elle ne te plaise pas beaucoup, vu l'image peu flatteuse qu'elle donne de toi ! » rétorqua Harry, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

« J'ai ma conscience pour moi ! » affirma l'oncle Vernon en avançant d'un pas vers Harry.

« Ca, je le conçois tout à fait ! » répliqua le jeune homme, cyniquement. « Oh ! et pour qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre nous, saches que les seules choses dont je devrais vous être reconnaissant, c'est ma maigre et ma petite taille. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais rejoindre mes amis… ah ! Et si l'évidence t'est passée au-dessus de la tête, comme d'habitude, saches que ta requête est rejetée ! »

Harry se leva avec la ferme intention de les planter là, mais le gros moldu lui saisit brusquement par le bras et le tira en arrière. Harry lui lança un regard glacial, mais garda son calme.

« Lâche-moi ! » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Mr Dursley fit un pas menaçant vers Harry. Il était maintenant si près du jeune homme, qu'ils se touchaient presque. Il avait le visage rouge, une veine violacée battant furieusement sur son front, et serrait les poings pour contenir son envie de frapper cet insolent. Harry, de son côté, était l'image même de la colère froide. Son visage était figé en une expression méprisante et ses yeux auraient sûrement gelés le Sahara. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, pas très impressionné par l'attitude intimidante de Dursley.

L'atmosphère se rafraîchit singulièrement, jusqu'à ce que de la buée qui sorte de leur bouche. L'oncle Vernon était si courroucé qu'il n'entendit pas l'hennissement plaintif de sa femme, ni le couinement apeuré de son fils qui tentait de se cacher derrière le fauteuil de sa mère. Sa colère était telle qu'il ne prêta pas attention à la fine couche de glace qui se formait sur la main qui serrait le poignet de Harry, tel un étau. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette lueur de défit qui brillait dans les yeux vert honni. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les paroles injuriantes et le ton impudent de son neveu détesté. Tout ce qu'il sentait c'était la colère de Harry qui faisait échos à la sienne.

Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était faire disparaître ce mépris, cette assurance sur le visage de ce ramassis d'anormalité. Remettre ce monstre à sa place. Sans même s'en rendre compte, guidé par une haine sans nom trop longtemps contenue, il leva le poing, menaçant. Harry le fixa sans même bouger, le mettant au défit de le frapper. Au moment, où il allait s'abattre sur la joue de Harry, le poing de son oncle fut stoppé net. Stupéfait et encore plus fou de rage si c'était possible, le gros moldu tenta sans succès de bouger son bras.

« QUE M'AS-TU FAIS, SALE MONSTRE ! ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » rugit l'oncle Vernon, alors que sa femme et son fils tremblaient de plus en plus de peur.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas la cause de cette paralysie. Constatant que ses efforts restés vains, le moldu se tourna vers lui, le visage violacé et déformé par la haine. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente qui rappela à Harry ceux de Ombrage.

« JE VAIS TE… » fit-il en tendant son autre main vers son neveu.

Mais avant même qu'il pu l'atteindre, il fut violement projeté contre un mur. L'oncle Vernon poussa un cri de douleur, mais n'eut pas le temps de se remettre car, il décolla du mur pour traverser toute la salle de réception et taper violement contre un autre mur. Il fit ainsi tous les murs de la pièce, en poussant des hurlements de truie qu'on égorgeait. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'un corps tressautant de douleur aux angles étranges, il fut transformé en gros cochon rose tout fripé, suspendu par les pieds par des lianes sorties de nulle part.

Sa femme et son fils le contemplaient avec des yeux exorbitants, symboles même de l'épouvante. Harry regarda avec un certain étonnement son oncle se tortiller à un mètre du sol en poussant de couinements désespérés. Il était si absorbé par cette œuvre d'art contemporaine, qu'il ne fit pas attention à Médéryc qui passa devant lui et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil près de lui, de tel sorte, que son regard soit face à celui du cochon.

« Mr Dursley, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Médéryc de Sarfat, Gardien des Trésors et des Secrets du clan Potter. » dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Harry se rendit enfin compte de la présence de son protecteur, tout comme il entendit les pouffements étouffés derrière son dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour constater que tous les invités s'étaient rapprochés et fixaient le cochon avec un dégoût inimaginable. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les jumeaux se tenir les côtés en ravalant leur rire, face au regard maternel menaçant. Il eut un sourire amusé qui dispart bien vite lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son oncle.

Dursley se dandinait toujours aux bouts des lianes, couinant à gorge déployée et cherchant une issue de secours de ses petits yeux porcins. Il jeta de nombreux coup d'œil vers sa femme, mais celle-ci était trop figée par la peur pour réagir à ses appels de détresse. Quant à Dudley, ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur lui. Il était déjà bien trop occupé à sauver sa propre peau, pour penser à son père. Médéryc, lui, restait parfaitement impassible devant l'animal.

« Mr Dursley, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, j'ai entendu votre requête au près de mon maître. » dit Médéryc, toujours aussi froidement. « Et devant l'inexactitude de certains de vos propres, je me permets d'intervenir pour les rectifier… (Petite pause où seuls les cris de plus en plus aigus de oncle Vernon étaient audibles)… en tant que trésorier de la famille, j'ai eu un entretient avec Albus Dumbledore ce matin, pour mettre à jour les diverses frais occasionnés par le maître, ces quinze dernières années. Celui-ci m'a certifié que vous avez reçu chaque mois une somme d'argent assez conséquente destinée à couvrir l'éducation du maître. Aurait-il menti ? »

Les couinements plus stridents du cochon s'interromprent brusquement, alors que deux grosses tâches rouges vinrent colorer ses grosses joues. Harry resta un peu bête, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il fallait dire qu'il avait quelques circonstances atténuantes : c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un cochon rougir !

« Je répète : m'aurait-il menti ? »

Et au ton de sa voix, il était clair que Médéryc détestait se répéter. L'oncle Vernon tressaillit sous le regard glacial de son interlocuteur et poussa un faible gémissement tout en jetant un coup d'œil affolé vers sa femme.

_Il aurait tout de même du mal à répondre sous la forme d'un cochon_, songea Harry qui s'était remis de sa surprise.

Cependant, il ne compatissait nullement au sort du moldu. Après tout, non seulement Harry avait failli se faire battre quelques minutes plus tôt, mais en plus l'adolescent venait d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait spolier durant quinze ans. On comprendrait qu'il ait mieux à faire de sa compassion !

« Je me doute bien que non. » fit Médéryc. « Albus Dumbledore a bien des défauts, mais il ne ment jamais… Donc, pour en revenir à nos comptes, d'après lui, 1000 £ vous ont été versés tous les mois pendant dix ans. Et j'imagines que cet argent a été à chaque fois utilisé, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit le protecteur.

Un cris étranglé pour réponse.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » déclara Mérédyc, sans lâcher le cochon des yeux.

Harry se demandait si son protecteur comprenait vraiment les couinements de son oncle ou s'il faisait juste semblant. Il détailla un instant le profile froid de l'homme, et en vint à la conclusion qu'il comprenait d'une manière ou d'une autre les cris aigus du cochon. Médéryc ne semblait pas homme à parler sans savoir.

« Même après son entrée à Poudlard, cette somme a été versée durant les deux mois où le maître (grimace de Harry qui avait presque l'impression qu'il parlait de Voldemort à cette appellation) passait les vacances chez vous, vous vous en souvenez ? » continua le trésorier, indifférent aux soubresauts qui agitaient le cochon.

Nouveau couinement avec un vif hochement de tête en prime.

« Mais, comme le maître (_Mais, il va arrêté de m'appeler comme ça !_) vous l'a fait remarqué si subtilement, il n'a jamais vu la couleur de cette argent. » dit Médéryc, son regard se faisant plus froid si possible.

Le cochon fut pris de véritables spasmes. Il était tellement ridicule que Harry eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant le surprenant changement de couleur qu'il prit : d'un rose grassouillet, son visage était passé à un blanc violacé avec une pointe de vert.

« Albus Dumbledore m'a d'ailleurs fait part de son étonnement face à la maigreur et à la petite taille, du maître (_Non mais il veut vraiment se faire battre, lui !_). Ainsi que par les vieux vêtements usés trois fois trop grands qu'il portait. L'examen médical a prouvé que le maître (_bon, je le laisse à Sanna ou je l'étripe moi-même ?_) souffrait de malnutrition et de maltraitance. »

Le cochon avala péniblement sa salive et pâlit un peu plus. La tante Pétunia se mit à trembler. Dudley jeta des coups d'œil inquiets à sa mère, tout en se faisant le plus petit possible. Harry, lui, lança un coup d'œil glacial au cochon en se souvenant de toutes les fois où il l'avait brutalisé ou enfermé dans cet horrible placard. L'animal gémit pathétiquement alors que le vert devint plus prononcé sur sa face grassouillette.

« Alors, je vous pose la question qui s'impose d'elle-même : à quoi a servi cet argent si ce n'était pour les besoins du maître ? » demanda Médéryc d'une voix polaire.

« Kruic… kruic… kruic… » bredouilla le cochon, le teint définitivement verdâtre, qui regardait dans tous les sens comme pour trouver une issue de secours.

« Oui ? » dit le protecteur en haussant un sourcil.

« Kruic… kruic… » cafouilla l'animal qui jetait des regards suppliants à sa femme pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide.

Mais Mrs Dursley était comme figée sur place, telle une statue, le teint fantomatique et les yeux brillants d'anxiété.

« Je vois. » dit Médéryc, sous le regard perplexe de Harry, qui lui ne comprenait absolument pas ce que disait son oncle. « Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez fait qu'emprunter cet argent ? » traduisit-il.

Hochement vigoureux de tête du cochon, faisant bouger ses petites oreilles de manière comique.

« Donc, je suppose que maintenant que le maître (_Mais, il veut vraiment se faire décapiter, lui !_) a sa propre maison, il serait temps de rembourser cet emprunt. » déclara froidement Médéryc, en faisant apparaître une petite table, une chaise, un parchemin, une plume, une feuille blanche et un stylo d'un geste négligent de la main.

« kui… kui…krui… krui… ic ? » grouina le cochon qui avait perdu toutes couleurs d'un coup, ses petits yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Bien sûr, rembourser… c'est ce que l'on fait normalement lorsqu'on emprunte de l'argent. Vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que vous alliez garder cet argent, si ? » dit le protecteur d'une voix méprisante.

« Kronc… kuic… uic… kuir… ! » parvint à glapir l'animal qui s'étranglait à moitié.

A son expression, Harry devina sans peine que son oncle n'avait sûrement pas envie de se séparer du moindre penny, surtout pour le donner à son neveu honni. Mais la peur qui se lisait sur son visage grassouillet aller sans aucun doute le faire capituler. Surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position favorable.

« Vous avez un problème avec le fait de rembourser ? » s'enquit Médéryc d'un ton qui signifiait clairement qu'il valait ne pas avoir de problème avec ce fait.

Le cochon secoua vivement la tête, ses yeux exorbitant de peur, peu désireux de finir embrocher.

« Bien, alors, nous pouvons passez aux comptes. » déclara Médéryc, alors d'un grand homme noir vint s'asseoir à la table qu'il avait fait apparaître. « Vous receviez 12 000 £ par an. Soit 120 000 £ pour les dix années que le maître (_grrrr !_) a vécu chez vous avant son entrée à Poudlard. Et 10 000 £ pour les cinq étés où il a passé ses vacances d'été. Ce qui donne 130 000 £, vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi ? » calcula-t-il.

Le cochon était tellement estomaqué part le montant de la somme qu'il ne put qu'hocher la tête, en signe d'affirmation, la bouche bée. Sa femme gémissait douloureusement, sortant enfin de sa trompeur. Harry avait du mal à ne pas rire devant le visage du cochon. Il entendit des pouffements étouffés et savait qu'ils venaient des jumeaux Weasley.

« Sans oublier bien sûr les intérêts. » assena Médéryc.

« Ku… Ku… Ku…ic… ic… ui ! » couina à nouveau l'animal, les yeux si agrandis d'horreur que Harry crut qu'ils allaient tomber.

« Bien sûr ! Voulez-vous que je vous rappelle les règles d'un empreint ? » dit Médéryc d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le cochon secoua si vigoureusement la tête que Harry était sûr qu'elle allait se décrocher à un moment ou un autre. Les rires étouffées derrière lui, devinrent plus perceptible, tout comme un 'Cessez de ricaner comme des truie !' et un 'La truie n'est pas de ce côté, mère !', avant d'autres ricanements tout aussi 'discrets'.

« Comme vous n'avez consulté ni le maître (_grrrrrrr !_), ni Albus Dumbledore, ni moi-même pour cet emprunt, je suggère que nous fassions un contrat maintenant. »

L'homme noir commença à écrire sur le parchemin, alors que le stylo glissait sur la feuille en papier au même rythme que sa main.

« Un taux d'intérêt à 5 me paraît tout à fait convenable. » reprit Médéryc.

« Kro… kro… kro… ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » demanda froidement le protecteur.

« Kui, kui ! » glapit vivement le cochon en hochant énergiquement la tête, des gouttes de sueur perlant de son visage fripé.

« Ce qui nous fait donc un total de 136 500 £. » annonça-t-il, en ignorant les gémissements de plus en plus audibles de la tante Pétunia. « Sans oublié les dédommagements et intérêts pour maltraitance et malnutrition. »

Le cochon ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cette imitation de poisson déclancha l'hilarité des jumeaux qui avaient, jusqu'alors, fait de leur mieux pour réprimer leur fou rire. Harry sentit son ventre se nouer sous les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas pouffer.

« A combien estimez-vous le montant de ce dédommagement ? » demanda Médéryc.

Le cochon mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que c'était à lui que s'adressait trésorier. Il proposa après un moment de dure réflexion :

« Kro kuic ic »

« Vous croyez ? » s'enquit Médéryc en plissant des yeux.

« Kro Kro kuic ic ! » s'empressa de glapir l'animal, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Allons, _Mr_ Dursley, je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ! » l'encouragea le protecteur d'un ton à dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Le cochon poussa un cri aigu en s'agitant dans tous les sens, sûrement persuadé que sa fin était proche.

« Je dirais que 50 000 £ me paraissent un minimum. » déclara Médéryc, indifférent au pauvre moldu qui s'égosillait en face de lui.

« KROIC ? » hurla le cochon dans ce qui semblait être une vive protestation.

Mais le léger froncement de sourcil de Médéryc le fit traire instantanément, tout en provoquant un cri de terreur chez la tante Pétunia et des spasmes angoissés chez Dudley qui se cacha plus derrière sa mère.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. » déclara le trésorier à la surprise de  
Harry. « 50 000 £ ne sont pas assez pour toutes les souffrances qu'a subi le maître (_pfffff !_). Est-ce que 100 000 £ vous paraissent plus raisonnable ? »

Le cochon jeta un tel regard à Médéryc, que Harry pensa qu'il allait réussir à s'échapper de ses lianes pour venir le frapper. Mais le froncement de sourcils plus prononcé chez le protecteur suffit à faire capituler l'oncle Vernon, qui estima que sa vie était plus importante que quelques livres. Le cochon hocha la tête d'un air misérable, presque aux bords des larmes.

« Bien, si mes calcules sont exactes, cela nous donne un total de 236 500 £ (environ 400 000 € soit environ 2 590 000 frs). Est-ce cela, Nore ? » reprit Médéryc.

L'homme noir confirma alors que le cochon poussa un gémissement étranglé et que sa femme s'évanouit dans les bras d'un Dudley affolé.

« Vous n'avez qu'à signer. » ajouta le trésorier, imperturbable.

Dans un pop, l'oncle Vernon retrouva sa forme humaine. Les lianes le lâchèrent et il tomba lourdement par terre en poussant un cri. Le dénommé Nore le souleva et le fit s'asseoir au bureau en lui présentant les papiers à signer. Dursley était tellement sonné qu'il signa tous les documents sans même regarder. La tante Pétunia s'était remise de son malaise entre temps, grâce à une potion que Halda lui avait mis sous le nez et qui sentait si fort qu'elle aurait réveillé un troll.

« Sachez que le contrat que vous venez de signer est un pacte magique. Si jamais vous ne l'honorez pas, les conséquences seront fort déplaisantes pour vous. » précisa Médéryc en se levant, alors que l'oncle Vernon venait de signer le dernier papier. « Ah, j'allais oublier de vous dire que plus vous mettrez de temps à payer et plus la somme augmentera. Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Halda, je pense que l'oncle de maître Harry ne sera pas apte à poursuivre cette soirée. » déclara alors Walter. « Il vaudrait mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« Bien. » dit celle-ci, en faisant avaler à un Vernon déboussolé le contenu d'une fiole. « Drecher, emmène-le ! J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Je dois dire un mot à Dame Martha. »

Alors qu'un elfe fit dormir l'oncle Vernon et partit avec son gros corps flottant derrière lui, la tante Pétunia fit un mouvement pour les suivre. Mais Walter l'en empêcha. La moldue gémit en reculant d'un pas, son fils pathétiquement caché derrière elle.

« Il me semble que vous avez quelque chose d'important à remettre. » lui rappela-t-il.

La tante Pétunia sembla hésiter un instant, puis se rassit à contre cœur, en mâchonnant sa langue avec plus d'énergie et en jetant des coups d'œil désespérés vers la porte . Dudley n'eut d'autre choix que de se cacher de nouveau derrière le fauteuil de sa mère, en surveillant les autres convives et en se tenant le postérieur.

« Merci ! » fit Harry lorsque Médéryc passa près de lui.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. » répondit l'autre, d'un ton froid sans même le regarder.

Il poursuivit son chemin sous l'œil étonné de Harry qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour déplaire à son protecteur. Haussant des épaules, il alla rejoindre ses amis, qui avaient les yeux plus ou moins rouges, et les mâchoires plus ou moins douloureuses à force d'avoir ri.

« Ce Médéryc frappe vraiment là où ça fait mal ! » s'exclama Hermione, visiblement très impressionnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne l'a même pas touché ! » rétorqua Ron.

« Ron, t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ! Tu ne connais pas cette expression moldue que même les sorciers utilisent ? » se désola Hermione, incrédule.

« Ah, c'est une expression moldue que même les sorciers utilisent ! Oh, merci, Hermione ! Je me coucherais moins bête ce soir ! » ironisa le rouquin, vexé.

« Ca aussi c'est moldu ! » rétorqua la jeune fille narquoise.

« Oh, ça suffit ! T'es chiante à la fin ! » s'exaspéra Ron, en donnant un coup de coude à Harry qui éclatait de rire.

« Aïe ! » se plaignit Harry.

« QUOI ? » rugit Hermione en couvrant le cri de douleur de Harry.

« T'es toujours en train de me faire passer pour un idiot ! » s'énerva le rouquin.

« Excuse-moi, mais t'as pas besoin de moi pour paraître idiot ! » répliqua Hermione méprisante.

« REPETE UN PEU ! » hurla Ron.

« Maître Harry, doit-on servir le dîner ? » demanda Walter sortit de nulle part, de sa voix de majordome, en interrompant au grand soulagement de Harry – qui se trouvait entre les deux jeunes gens – ses amis qui étaient apparemment près à en venir aux mains.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Je crois qu'il attend que tu lui donnes le signal pour passer à table, Harry. » lui expliqua timidement Neville.

« Ah… euh… bien sûr… » bafouilla le jeune sorcier pas encore habitué à son nouveau statut de maître de maison.

« Oh oui, maître Harry, ne laissez point vos convives dépérir de faim ! » se moqua Fred en faisant une courbette.

« Ouais ! Si Sa grâce Sérénissime veut bien se bouger le train pour qu'on puisse aller becter ! » renchérit Georges en se baissant bien bas. « Mon glouton de frangin va finir par sombrer dans l'anémie sinon ! »

« Hey ! » protesta Ron en brandissant le poing.

« Ronnie à sa maman, est-ce que tu te rends compte que je n'ai même pas cité ton nom ? » fit remarquer Georges avec un sourire narquois. « Qui te dis que je parlais de toi ? »

« Arrête de penser que t'es le centre du monde, Ronnie à sa maman ! » ajouta Fred, avant de détaller avec son frère.

« Grrrrrrrrrr ! » rugit Ron.

« Wow ! Ca c'est une réplique ! » se moqua Hermione.

« La ferme ! » cracha le rouquin en la fusillant du regard.

Harry donna le signal, évitant ainsi qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate entre les deux adolescents. Ron et Hermione se firent puérilement la tête, sous les yeux découragés de Ginny, Luna, Neville et Harry. Tous suivirent Walter vers le fond de la salle. Les deux Dursley restant, qui étaient encore mal remis du coup de massue que leur avait assené le trésorier du clan, eurent besoin de 'l'aide' de Maugrey Fol Œil pour se décider à suivre les autres.

Harry entra dans une vaste pièce où trônait une magnifique table ronde qui pouvait accueillir au moins une centaine de personnes. Au centre de la table, une fontaine laissait couler une eau rose qui parfumait délicieusement la pièce. Quelques petits papillons volaient ci et là autour de la fontaine. Des couverts en argents étaient disposés sur la table devant de belles chaises en bois précieux. Tous s'installèrent et attendirent d'être servi, mais aucun plat ne vint. Walter, assis à la droite de Harry, chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son maître. Harry regarda l'elfe un instant, un peu interloqué, puis il fit un large sourire et se leva de sa chaise qui était plus imposante que les autres.

« Que le festin commence ! » s'exclama-t-il malicieusement.

Des dizaines de plats différents se matérialisèrent aussitôt. Harry vit Dudley se lécher les babines en fixant, émerveillé, la montagne de nourriture qui se trouvait à porter de main. Pendant tout le dîner, son cousin profita de l'état de choc de sa mère – toujours pas remise de l'entrevu avec Médéryc – et de l'absence de son père, pour se goinfrer.

Le repas se passa dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur, quoiqu'un peu étrange. Harry fut carrément scié par la quantité de nourriture plus que gigantesque, que certains des convives avalaient. Il faillit recracher son poulet quand il se rendit compte que Médéryc mangeait de la viande crue. Il fut plein de compassion pour les nymphes qui ne picoreraient que des feuilles de salade. Il devint vert lorsque Silf engloutit des rats encore vivant qui se tortillaient de terreur. Il faillit s'étouffer de rire, lorsqu'une grosse boule de purée envoyée par un lutin, percuta les cheveux gras de Rogue. Bref, il eut l'appétit coupé plus d'une fois, mais il revint bien vite dès qu'il contemplait le délicieux contenu de son assiette.

Une fois que tout le monde eut le ventre bien plein et que les assiettes furent vides – c'est-à-dire deux bonnes heures plus tard –, les elfes débarrassèrent la table en un clin d'œil. Harry allait donner le signal pour quitter la table quand Walter lui chuchota à nouveau à l'oreille.

La pièce fut soudain baignée dans le noir et Harry entendit un joyeux chant d'anniversaire s'élever autour de la table, alors qu'un énorme gâteau flottait jusqu'à lui. Son anniversaire ? Oui bien sûr, c'était hier… Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. C'était la première fois qu'il fêtait le jour de sa naissance. Qui plus ait dans un lieu chaleureux, entourait de personnes aimantes – enfin pour la plus part ! Il battit plusieurs des paupières et ravala ses larmes. Hors de question de fournir plus de munitions qu'il n'en n'avait déjà à Rogue, pour qu'il le descende en flèches !

« Souffle tes bougies, Harry ! »

La voix de Mrs Weasley le ramena à la réalité. Il souffla les bougies flottantes d'un coup, mais celles-ci se rallumèrent aussi vite. Quelque peu déconcerté, il regarda les flammes fixement.

« Tu dois penser très fort à un vœu avant de les souffler. » lui expliqua Mrs Weasley.

Un vœu ? Harry reporta son attention sur les bougies.

_Un vœu ? J'en ai tellement…mais le plus important, c'est…_

Il ferma les yeux, formula son vœu et souffla les bougies. Celles-ci s'éteignirent toutes du premier coup, sans se rallumer. La fumée vint étrangement s'entortiller autour de lui, avant de s'évaporer. Des applaudissements emplirent la salle à manger et la lumière revint.

« Bravo Harry ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley alors que des morceaux de gâteau étaient distribués à tous. « Tu les as toutes soufflées en même temps. Ton souhait a de grandes chances de se réaliser. »

« Vous croyez ? » demanda Harry, sceptique.

« Ce sont des Bougies-Génies. Elles réalisent ton vœu si tu les souffles toutes d'un coup. » expliqua Ginny. « Enfin, s'il ne fait pas de tord à d'autres personnes bien sûr ! » ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.

Harry fixa les bougies avec une telle intensité qu'il en eut mal aux yeux. Peut-être que… Il fit la grimace, réfrénant son fol espoir. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, et ce, quelque soit le moyen utilisé. Alors, il valait mieux ne pas trop y croire pour ne pas être à nouveau déçu.

« Ca va, Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione devant sa mine assombrie.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, comme s'il était à des miles de-là et reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

« Pardon ? »

« Je te demande si tout va bien. » répéta le jeune fille, soucieuse.

« Ah euh… oui, oui ! » la rassura-t-il d'un ton un peu absent. Devant la moue sceptique de Hermione, il crut bon de renchérir. « Je t'assure que je vais bien. Ca fait même longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi heureux ! »

La sincérité de ses paroles soulagea quelque peu Hermione, en plus du sourire éclatant de son ami.

« Bien, bien ! Alors manges ton gâteau ! » lui ordonna affectueusement Mrs Waesley en posant un gros part devant lui.

Harry s'y attaqua sans tarder, avec un plaisir qui amusa et soulagea ses compagnons, qui n'avaient pas manqué de voir qu'il s'était assombri un instant. Après une bonne demi heure de remplissage de ventre, Harry ouvrit enfin ses cadeaux, dans une ambiance joyeuse qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Fred et Georges ne manquèrent pas de le charrier sur sa mine stupéfaite devant la montagne de cadeaux qui s'était d'un coup matérialisée devant lui. Il y en avait tellement qu'il ne savait pas part lequel commencer. Walter vint à son secours en lui présentant un long et gros paquet au papier rouge brillant et au gros nœud doré.

Dès qu'il le défit, le nœud se transforma en foulard de velours et vint se nouer devant ses yeux, lui obstruant la vue. Il voulut sans défaire, mais Walter l'en empêcha en lui disant que s'était une tradition chez les Potter.

« Les enfants doivent découvrir quel est leur cadeau en le touchant. »

Harry ouvrit donc le paquet, non sans difficulté car le papier cadeau ne voulait apparemment pas se défaire. Dès qu'il le toucha, Harry sut ce que c'était.

« Nom d'un chaudron ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Il est magnifique ce… ! » fit Fred, d'un ton d'envie.

« Hum, hum ! » l'interrompit Walter. « Maître Harry, à votre avis, qu'est-ce que s'est ? »

« Un balai ! » répondit-t-il, avec assurance.

Le foulard se dénoua et il put enfin contempler son cadeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tant qu'il ne se serait pas étonné s'ils étaient tombés dans sa coupe de champagne. Sa forme élégante, son vernis scintillant, ses brindilles parfaitement lisses et droites, ce balai était un véritable rêve.

« Bois de houx et plume de phénix, le manche est souple et facile à manier. » dit fièrement un grand elfe blond aux yeux bleus marin avec un sourire charmeur que Harry reconnut comme étant Turucàno, l'un des membres de la garde rapprochée.

« Je sais pas que les balais avaient aussi des éléments magiques en eux. » s'étonna Harry, qui décidément en apprenait tous les jours, même sur les sujets sur lesquels il croyait incollable.

« Un balai est comme une baguette : il a besoin d'une source d'énergie propre pour pouvoir voler. » affirma Charlie, entre deux bouchées.

« Son vernis est protégé à toutes corrosions, fissures et écaillements. Il a une pénétration dans l'air inégalable qui lui donne un parfait équilibre et une précision inimitable. Il passa de 0 à 300 km/h en cinq secondes et peut freiner instantanément, sans nécessité de distance de freinage. Inutile de dire que ses performances sont incomparables et qu'il est sécurisé contre tous les risques possibles et imaginables. La seule chose qu'il n'a pas, c'est un nom. Mais cela, c'est à vous de le lui donner, maître Harry. »

Harry réfléchit un peu, tout en fixant intensément son nouveau balai.

« Alarca. » souffla-t-il.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Il vit chaque lettre du mot 'Alarca' sortir de sa bouche au moment même où il les prononça et aller se graver à l'extrémité du manche.

« Je peux le toucher ? » demanda Fred avec envie.

Son jumeau ne prit pas cette peine et arracha presque le balai des mains de Harry.

« Georges ! » se scandalisa sa mère en se levant d'un bond.

« Mais Harry est d'accord ! » protesta vaguement le rouquin en caressant du bout des doigts le manche de l'engin.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu ne lui a même pas demandé ! » répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley en lui arrachant le balai des mains.

Elle le rendit à Harry tout en fusillant son fils du regard.

« Je peux le voir, Harry ? » demanda Charlie, les yeux brillants.

L'adolescent lui tendit le balai alors que les jumeaux s'indignèrent, scandalisés par ce favoritisme outrageant. Mais les yeux mitrailleurs de sort de leur mère les réduisirent vite au silence.

« On pourrait peut-être faire une partie de Quidditch, tout à l'heure, si le stade est suffisamment éclairé. » proposa Harry.

« Il fait nuit noire. » soupira Bill, déçu. « On n'y verra rien. »

« Le stade est équipé pour les matchs de nuit. » dit simplement Walter, ce qui fit revenir le sourire sur bien des visages.

« Génial ! » s'écrièrent les adolescents, fous de joie.

« On se fait une partie tout à l'heure : Weasley contre le reste ? » suggéra Fred.

« Mais il y a plus de Weasley que de 'reste'. » fit remarqué sobrement Hermione, un peu verte à l'idée de monter sur un balai, surtout de nuit, même si le terrain était bien équipé.

« Maître Harry, il vous reste encore de nombreux présents à ouvrir. » rappela Walter d'un ton monocorde, calmant un peu l'ardeur des adolescents.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai… Les autres cadeaux… » dit vaguement Harry, en prenant machinalement le paquet que l'elfe lui fourra dans les mains.

C'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de lâcher son magnifique balai, lui. Il se mit tout de même au devoir d'ouvrir son deuxième cadeau, sous l'œil amusé de la plupart des invités. Comme pour le précédent, le ruban se transforma en foulard de velours et vint masquer sa vision. C'est donc à l'aveuglette que Harry découvrit un objet rectangulaire au contact froid et métallique. Lorsqu'il toucha les différentes serrures cadenassées, il sut que c'était une malle. Dès que le foulard se dénoua, il put contempler le bagage noir aux jointures en argent avec un blason – arbre blanc bien feuillé – gravé sur son couvercle. Comme celle de Fol Œil, elle avait la particularité de contenir plusieurs serrures qui correspondaient toutes à une malle différente. Il remercia chaleureusement un petit homme voûté, au regard brillant et au nez rond, qui était le fabriquant de la malle.

Il s'attaqua au cadeau suivant qu'il eut beaucoup plus de mal à deviner. Ses doigts parcoururent la surface lisse et froide de l'objet un long moment, sans qu'il trouve ce que c'était. Il savait qu'il avait une forme rectangulaire et qu'il y avait des petits trous ci et là sur les côtés. Mais cela ne lui disait strictement rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque son index enfonça une touche, que l'objet s'ouvrit et qu'il put tâter des petites touches, qu'il comprit ce que c'était.

« Un ordinateur portable ! » dit-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

« Un haut-didacteur-pour-table ! » s'exclama Mr Weasley, fort intéressé, renversant la part de gâteau qu'il s'apprêtait à dévorer sur la tape blanche. « C'est moldu, non ! »

Le regard courroucé de sa femme calma quelque peu son ardeur.

« Un or-di-na-teur por-ta-ble. » rectifia Hermione.

Pendant que le père de Ron répétait consciencieusement, Walter expliquait à Harry les fonctions de son ordinateur.

« Grâce à lui, vous pourrez gérer les affaires du clan côté moldu depuis Poudlard. »

« Les affaires du clan côté moldu ? » s'enquit Harry, perplexe.

« Les Potter possèdent de nombreuses sociétés moldues. » expliqua Walter. « Le professeur Dumbledore a assuré l'intérim aussi bien au sein des entreprises moldues que sorcières, durant votre minorité. Mais à votre majorité, se sera à vous de prendre les rênes. Dans cette optique, il est préférable que vous vous familiarisiez avec ces sociétés dès maintenant. »

Harry ne put réprimer une grimace angoissée. Il sentait qu'être un chef de clan ne serait pas de tout repos ! Les responsabilité qu'il voyait profiler avaient de quoi l'exhorter à la fuite ! Ses épaules allaient finir par céder à force d'être aussi chargées ! Et puis apprendre qu'il devait remercier Dumbledore pour s'être occupé de sa fortune n'était pas pour lui remonter le moral.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Médéryc vous apprendra tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir jusqu'à votre majorité. Et il vous secondera efficacement, après. » crut bon de préciser Walter devant le visage crispé de son maître.

Devait-il être soulagé ou s'angoissé encore plus par cette information ? Après tout, Médéryc ne semblait pas vraiment le porter dans son cœur.

« Avec cette ordinateur portable, vous pourrez gérer vos affaires moldues de Poudlard, via internet. » conclut l'elfe.

« Un or-di-na-teur por-ta-ble marche à l'électricité, non ? Poudlard n'est pas équipé pour ce genre d'installation. » fit remarquer Mr Weasley, fort content de son savoir au sujet des moldus.

« Il y a un étage spécialement aménagé pour ça. » dit Hermione. « C'est une partie du château totalement dépourvu de magie et possédant une installation électrique qui permet aux machines moldues de fonctionner. C'est là que se déroulent les cours d'Etude des Moldus. Il y a plusieurs salles d'étude munies d'ordinateur, fax, téléphone et photocopieuse, que l'on peut réserver à la bibliothèque. »

« Quand je pense que ça fait cinq ans que je suis dans ce château et que je ne savais même pas ça ! » dit Ron, d'un ton ébahi.

« C'est parce que vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez ! » répliqua Hermione, avec un petit ton supérieur.

« C'est vrai qu'on a pas ta sale manie de fourrer ton nez partout comme un niffleur ! » rétorqua Ron.

Hermione allait réplique vertement, mais Mrs Weasley s'en chargea à sa place.

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu exemple sur Hermione au lieu de te moquer d'elle ! Elle, au moins, utilise son intelligence à bon escient ! »

Hermione rosit de plaisir, alors que Ron fit une moue boudeuse qui signifiait clairement que les Détraqueurs adhèreraient à S.A.L.E le jour où il la prendrait pour modèle.

Harry ouvrit un autre cadeau qui contenait une bourse peau de moke qui se contractait à l'approche d'inconnu et était donc très difficile à repérer par les voleurs.

« J'ai toujours rêvé avoir un sac en peau de moke ! » soupira Mrs Weasley, d'un ton rêveur.

Le cadeau suivant fut un téléphone portable magiquement modifié qui captiva l'attention de Mr Weasley, bien sûr. Grâce à lui, Harry pourrait être joignable partout, même à Poudlard. Il avait aussi pas mal d'options non négligeable comme une connexion à internet, la possibilité d'écouter de la musique et de regarder la télévision, un appareil photo intégré, une antenne qui faisait aussi lampe, et le plus important, un vibreur détecteur de Détraqueurs. Harry se promit de ne jamais s'en séparer. Mr Weasley le retourna dans tous les sens pour en comprendre le fonctionnement. Sa femme le lui arracha des mains lorsqu'il faillit le faire tomber dans sa tasse de thé, pour le rendre à un Harry amusé.

Il eut aussi une montre en argent, avec trois cadrans. La première avait trois aiguilles et donnait l'heure. Le deuxième en avait une dixième qui portaient les noms des personnes chères à son cœur. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer quand il vit le nom de Sirius dans la case 'mort'. Le troisième, le plus gros, avait une aiguille et des noms de lieu tel que 'Poudlard' ou 'Maison-mère'.

'_Le plus grand cadran est un Portoloin légèrement modifié. Je l'ai fait uniquement pour vous, ce qui signifie que personne ne peut actionner le Portoloin si ce n'est vous._' siffla Silf, devant son air intrigué. '_Lorsque vous réglez l'aiguille sur l'un des lieux, vous y êtes instantanément téléporté. Bien sûr, il a des limités car il ne peut vous emmener qu'au endroit indique sur le cadran, et vous ne pouvez prendre que trois personnes avec vous._'

« Super ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en examinant de plus près la montre qui reposait sur son lit de velours.

« Ce n'est pas illégale, ce genre de modelage ? » dit Hermione, en fronçant des sourcils.

'_Illégale aux yeux de qui ?'_ siffla Silf, glacial.

Hermione avala péniblement sa salive, alors que Ron eut un sourire au coin.

« Enfin… je veux dire… le Ministère de la magie interdit de faire ses propres Portoloin, non ? » bredouilla timidement la jeune fille, qui avait perdu tout son assurance.

'_Le Ministère de la magie ? Voyez-vous ça !_' jeta le serpent, avec dédain. _'Sachez mademoiselle que la seule personne qui peut m'interdire quoique ce soit, est assis à votre gauche. Quand à **votre** Ministère, ses lois ne sont applicables que pour ceux de votre peuple. Les Aguils ne demandent pas aux sorciers de se couper un croc lorsqu'ils bafouillent l'une de nos lois…'_

« Ce serait difficile, vu qu'on a pas de croc ! » répliqua Fred, moqueur.

'_Certes, mais vous avez des dents qui feraient tout à fait l'affaire._' Siffla Silf, si glacial que Fred prit une teinte fantomatique.

« Silf ! » dit Yang, avec un ton réprobateur.

Le serpent fixa longuement Fred et Hermione – qui se tassèrent un peu plus sur eux-mêmes, très pâles – avec mépris, avant de détourner les yeux avec un sifflement dédaigneux.

« Hum, hum ! » fit Harry pour attirer l'attention. Il reçut quelques coups d'œil noirs de la part des fils Weasley qui ne se souvenaient encore que trop bien de la manie préférée de Ombrage. « Légale ou pas, cette montre me fait très plaisir, Silf. Je te remercie infiniment ! »

Le serpent hocha dignement la tête en guise d'acceptation. Le cadeau suivant, fut un gros flacon de parfum dont la fragrance légère et subtile à dominance vanillé, ravit Harry. Il s'en aspergea allègrement pour ensuite le faire sentir à ses amis qui furent tout aussi émerveillés que lui.

« Je suis heureux que mon présent vous plaise, maître Harry. » dit Noironde. « J'ai moi-même fait ce parfum et y ais mis quelques petites nuances qui devraient vous être utilise. »

« Des nuances ? » répéta Harry, sentant que ce qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas.

« Si une personne provoque une forte émotion chez vous, alors l'effluve du parfum se modifiera subtilement pour altérer l'esprit de cette personne. » expliqua la fée. « Par exemple, si une personne vous menace, le parfum peut devenir un poison mortel pour elle (ses amis s'éloignèrent prudemment de lui, comme s'il avait une maladie contagieuse). Par contre, si vous éprouvez une forte attirance pour une personne, alors, il deviendra un puissant aphrodisiaque qui agira sur les sens de votre cible. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étrangla Harry en dévisageant Noironde comme si elle était totalement folle.

Mais celle-ci s'était plongée dans la découpe minutieuse de sa part de gâteau et ne prêtait absolument pas attention à lui.

« Je t'avais dit de te méfier de cette femme ! » murmura Ron tout bas pour ne pas être entendu.

« Dis, Harry, tu nous en prête un peu ? » demandèrent Fred et Georges avec de larges sourires diaboliques.

Le jeune homme leur prit le flacon des mains, le remit soigneusement dans sa boite qu'il ferma avec l'intention de ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. Il regrettait amèrement que la fée n'ait pas spécifié cette particularité avant qu'il s'asperge de son cadeau empoisonné. Le cadeau suivant eut au moins le mérite de lui faire oublie celui de Noironde. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique cape de transfert. C'était une cape aussi rare et hors de prix que celle d'invisibilité. Les fibres qui la constituaient, étaient à base de plume de diricawl, un oiseau très difficile à capturer car il pouvait disparaître à volonté au moindre danger. Elle permettait de transplaner d'un point à un autre, en l'enroulant autour de soi.

Sous les yeux envieux et émerveillés des autres adolescents, Harry s'enroula dans la cape et disparut aussi vite. Malheureusement, il était si excité qu'il oublia de songer à un point de chute. Il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs avant de chute dans un lac. La cape s'imbiba rapidement d'eau et tira Harry vers le fond. Mais il fut éjecté vers la surface par une force inconnue. Il se retrouva sur le rivage sans même savoir comment, trempé et la respiration sifflante. Lorsqu'il s'en remit, il avisa alors la magnifique femme qui flottait près de lui.

Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau scintillante. Elle avait des magnifiques ailes de papillon scintillantes dans le dos et portait une robe transparente qui ne cachait pas grande chose de son anatomie.

« Merci ! » souffla difficilement Harry, déduisant que c'était elle qui l'avait secouru.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange, avant de foncer brusquement sur lui. Harry eut à peine le temps de reculer un peu pour que leurs lèvres ne se touchent pas.

« Il suffit, Caprice ! » ordonna sèchement Noironde derrière Harry.

_Pitié, pas elle !_ gémit ce dernier en son for intérieur.

Sa sauveuse s'éloigna précipitamment d'eux pour aller se réfugier derrière la cascade.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec elle ! » fit Harry, mécontent. « Sans elle, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle ! »

Noironde se contenta de le sécher d'un mouvement gracieux de la main.

« Merci. » marmonna Harry à contre cœur.

Dès qu'il se leva, la fée lui prit la main et dans un tourbillon, ils disparurent. Harry se trouva d'un coup assis sur son imposant siège, la tête lui tournant légèrement.

« Harry ! Merlin, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley.

« Oui, oui ! » la rassura-t-il. « Juste une erreur d'atterrissage. »

« Il a failli se noyer dans le lac. » précisa Noironde.

« COMMENT ? » s'horrifia Mrs Weasley.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil noir à la fée. Lui qui ne voulait pas inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà la mère de Ron. C'était raté !

« Le lac ? » s'enquit Martha avec un froncement de sourcils. « Il n'a pas rencontré de fée, j'espère ? »

« Caprice l'a sauvé. » répondit simplement Noironde.

« Elle n'a rien tenté ? » s'alarma Martha, un pli soucieux barrant son joli front.

« Je suis arrivé à temps. » dit Noironde en picorant dans son assiette.

Martha poussa un soupir soulagé avant d'expliquer à Harry, qui le regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Les fées ont la fâcheuses manie de 'coller' les hommes avec qui elles ont échangé un baiser. Elles les harcèlent jusqu'à ce qu'ils les épousent. Et même s'ils sont déjà pris, elles n'hésitent pas à leur courir après. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez l'envie, le temps et la capacité pour ce genre de mœurs scabreuses. En plus de toutes les fées, Caprice est sans aucun doute la pire ! »

Après une longue minute de silence où la plupart de sorciers dévisagèrent Martha avec des têtes de merlan frit, Harry reprit la séance d'ouverture de cadeaux, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil apeuré vers Noironde. Il reçut :

- Le chapeau et le maillot de son équipe de Quidditch préféré.

- Une tonne de sucrerie qui fit grincer Mrs Weasley et baver ses amis.

- Un coffret de plumes magiques aux couleurs extravagantes et d'encre qui avaient chacun une particularité. Par exemple, l'une des plumes se transformait en corde, alors qu'une autre en hibou. Il y avait aussi l'encre invisible que seule l'expéditeur et le destinataire des lettres pouvaient lire.

- Des jeux de société sorciers, dont Kaze, le dernier jeu événement de Banzaï.

- Un abonnement au _Balai Magazine_.

- Un petit coffre à lunette avec le nécessaire qui allait avec.

- des rollers magiques qui faisaient patins à glace et ski. Ainsi qu'un skate bord volant.

- Un bracelet magique où il pouvait mettre tout ce qu'il voulait dans les boules qu'un coup de baguette magique (pour ceux qui connaissent Dragon Ball, c'est le même principe que les capsules de Bulma qui contiennent maison, voiture, moto, avion, etc.)

Il ouvrit un petit paquet et tata son contenu.

« Une clé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Pinces-moi, je rêve ! » fit Hermione. « Aïe ! Ca ne va pas ! Tu m'as fait mal ! »

Le foulard en velours de dénoua.

« Mais tu m'as demandé de te pincer ! » s'exclama Ron sur le défensive.

Harry fixa la clé.

« C'est une expression moldue, sombre crétin ! » cria Hermione.

Walter lui indiqua de regarder par dessus son épaule.

« Eh, me traites pas de crétin ! » répliqua Ron qui était en colère lui aussi.

Harry se tourna et se paralysa sur place, bouche bée.

« Voyons les enfants, calmez-vous ! » leur intima Mrs Weasley, exaspérée.

« Une moto ! » s'exclama Harry en bondissant sur ses pieds pour aller contempler plus près cette merveille.

« Pas n'importe quelle moto. » murmura Remus. « C'était celle de Sirius. »

Le cœur de Harry manqua quelques battements, alors qu'il se figea sur place. La moto de Sirius ? Celle qu'il avait prêtée à Hagrid pour l'emmener au 4, Privet Drive ? Harry déglutit péniblement, en caressant du bout des doigts le cuir du siège.

« Sirius a fait quelques réparations l'été dernier car, elle n'était plus en aussi bonne état qu'avant. Il m'a dit que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il voulait que tu l'es. » dit Remus, d'une voix enrouée.

Harry monta sur la moto, mit le contact, sens oser regarder le lycanthrope. Il ne voulait pas qu'il voie ses yeux emplis de larme. Il avait la gorge si nouée qu'il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air pour ne pas étouffer. Il démarra et s'en fut par les portes-fenêtres qu'un elfe venait d'ouvrir pour lui permettre de passer.

Il eut du mal au début à maîtriser la puissance de l'engin mais ne mit pas longtemps à le manier avec une étonnante dextérité. Il survola la demeure un long moment, jouissant pleinement de la sensation de liberté que lui procurait la moto. Il avait ravalé ses larmes depuis longtemps mais il y avait toujours ce pincement de cœur qui ne voulait pas partir. Mais, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Après un énième tour de la propriété, il amorça une descente.

Il revint dans la salle à manger, fit un tour de la pièce avant de stopper à l'emplacement exacte où était la moto avant son petit tour. Il en descendit avec nonchalamment, un large sourire au lèvres, les yeux brillant de plaisir.

« Wow ! La classe ! » sifflèrent les jumeaux. « On peut l'essayer ? »

« Certainement pas ! » objecta leur mère. « Vous seriez capable de partir à Salem avec ! »

De tout façon, la moto avait déjà disparu.

« Où est-elle ? » s'enquit vivement Harry.

« Dans le garage. » répondit Walter. « Au milieu de la salle à manger, cela fait quelque peu désordre ! »

Le déballage de cadeau continua mais Harry avait du mal à ne pas penser à la moto de Sirius qui l'attendait sage au garage. Il en était arrivé aux présents de ses amis. L'ouverture des cadeaux allait un peu plus vite, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus à deviner ce qui lui était offert ses amis. Cette tradition n'était apparemment pratiquée que pour les présent des membres du clan. Ron et Hermione lui offrirent un essuie-baguette, un petit coffret d'entretient de baguette magique.

« Merlin sait que la votre en avait besoin, Mr Potter ! » crut bon de dire le professeur McGonagall, la manie sévère. « J'espère que maintenant que vous avez le nécessaire, votre baguette sera un peu mieux entretenue. »

Harry fit une moue faussement contrite, alors Maugrey partit dans l'un de ses délires paranoïaques où monstres assoiffés de sang dévoraient Harry car sa baguette ne voulait pas marcher pour cause de couche de crasse infranchissable !

Luna lui offrit une pierre blanche qui était sensé briller à l'approche de succubes (esprits démoniaques). Ginny un talisman qu'elle avait fait elle-même (« Vu le nombre de fois où tu atterris à l'infirmerie, ce ne sera pas de trop ! » dit-elle) et Neville, un livre sur les divers variétés de plantes médicinales, avec des potions guérissantes de base que l'on pouvait faire soi-même (« Pour une fois que c'est pas Miss Perfection qui t'offre un bouquin ! » marmonna Ron, assez fort pour être entendu de toute la tablée).

Les jumeaux, un assortiment de produits de leur cru spécialement fait pour lui. Mrs Weasley grogna de désapprobation à la vue du coffret mais ne dit rien. Entre les Débézeds (petite poupées qui font des tournois entre elles, du même style que Pokémon ou Angelic Layer), les Plumes-à-chatouille, les Oreilles-longues-jambes, les Pralines-longues-langues, Anichoco (bonbons qui transforment ceux qui les mangent en un petit animal), les Docmaboules (assortiment de bonbons qui provoquent des vomissement, des saignements ou des malaises), Harry se dit qu'il aurait de quoi faire en blague cette année.

Hagrid lui offrit une petite sculpture très réussite représentant Ron, Hermione et Harry assis sur un banc. Les garçons discutaient vivement entre eux en faisant de grands gestes alors que Hermione dévorait un livre avec avidité. Le petit Ron agita un peu trop son bras et tapa sa voisine sur la tête de son coude. La petite Hermione lui donne une tape, en se frottant le crâne. Et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, dans laquelle le petit Harry était entraîné bien malgré lui !

« Ca change pas de la réalité ! » pouffa Fred alors que la petite Hermione tentait de faire bouffer son livre au petit Ron qui tiré comme un dément sur les cheveux de son amie.

« Ha-ha-ha ! Très drôle ! » marmonna Ron.

« N'est-ce pas ! » se moqua Georges.

Mr Weasley, sa femme et ses deux fils aînés donnèrent un superbe blouson en peau de dragon qui devait coûter une fortune – ce qui expliquait qu'ils se soient mis à quatre pour le lui offrir. Harry était si content qu'il fit la bise à la mère de Ron, qui devint pivoine. Bill et Charlie réclamèrent aussi la bise d'un air vexé. En retournant à sa place, Harry remarqua que Médéryc et ses compagnons fixaient le blouson avec écoeurement.

Dans un autre paquet, Harry découvrit de nouvelles lunettes exactement identiques aux siennes, quoiqu'un peu plus petites, et un gilet sans manche, au tissu fin, souple et sombre.

« C'est un Gilet-Parsort qui absorbe les sorts de niveau 1 jusqu'au niveau 3. » expliqua Dumbledore, en fixant intensément Harry. « Quant aux lunettes, elles ont la particularité de joindre les membres de l'Ordre à tout moment. Il te suffit de les toucher une fois de ta baguette en disant _'Linkus'_, suivit du nom de la personne que tu veux joindre. »

Harry hésita un instant à accepter les cadeaux du directeur. C'était un peu hypocrite d'être en froid avec lui et d'accepter ses présents. Et puis s'il faisait cela, Dumbledore penserait peut-être qu'il suffisait de lui offrir des cadeaux pour le dérider.

« Ce sont des éléments essentiels pour tous membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. » ajouta doucement le vieil homme, sans quitter son protégé du regard.

Harry releva vivement la tête pour dévisager le sorcier. Est-ce à dire que Dumbledore le considérait comme un membre de l'Ordre à part entière ? Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le silence se fut dans la pièce. Ce que Harry vit dans les yeux du directeur le choqua. Il vit un homme fatigué, usé par de lourdes responsabilités qui n'aspirait qu'à prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais cette paix lui était sans cesse refusée car des évènements tragiques requéraient sa présence. Un homme peiné aussi car conscient de ses erreurs et de leurs conséquences dramatiques.

Et à cet homme, Harry refusait le pardon, ajoutant ainsi, un nouveau fardeau à sa croix. Il avait eu une confiance aveugle en lui et sa trahison l'avait durement marqué. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter effacer la lassitude qu'il lisait sur le visage du vieil homme. De nouveau, il eut ce sentiment de mal-être, cette impression que son être se coupait en deux. L'une voulait donner une nouvelle chance à Dumbledore, mais l'autre refusait catégoriquement.

Un long moment se passa ainsi, puis Harry poussa un soupir, avant de faire un faible hochement de tête. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire pour l'instant, pour signifier à Dumbledore qu'il acceptait la trêve, mais qu'il était encore loin du pardon. Cependant, le vieux sorcier ne s'y trompa pas, et fit un mince sourire que Harry lui rendit faiblement. Le jeune homme entendit quelques soupirs soulagés provenir de sa gauche, et jeta un coup d'œil interloqué à ses amis qui firent comme si de rien.

« Essayez vos lunettes, Mr Potter, pour voir s'il n'y a pas de problème. » dit McGonagall.

Il fit quelques essaies et eut respectivement Remus, Bill, Charlie, Mr et Mrs Weasley sous les yeux. Ce concept rappela à Harry la glace que lui avait offerte Sirius et dont il ne s'était jamais servi. Il s'en mordait toujours les doigts de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de s'en servir pour contacter son parrain en juin dernier. C'était ce fait qui l'avait poussé à se remettre en question et à se promettre de ne plus jamais laisser ses émotions prendre le pas sur son esprit.

Maugrey Fol Œil offrit une Glace de l'Ennemi miniature tout droit sortie de sa collection personnelle, en disant à Harry, qu'il en aurait besoin maintenant. Le jeune sorcier était bien d'accord avec lui.

« Vous n'avez rien amené pour votre neveu ? » demanda soudain l'ex-Auror à sa tante.

Mrs Dursley se tassa sur sa chaise devant l'œil magique de Maugrey qui la fixait avec insistance, même Dudley cessa de manger. Il se mit à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles dont les plus audibles étaient 'maman, j'ai peur', pendant que la tante Pétunia fouilla frénétiquement dans son sac. C'était tellement pathétique que Harry eut pitié d'elle. Il était sur le point de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance lorsque la tante Pétunia sortit un petit paquet multicolore, sous les yeux mi-incrédules, mi-soulagé de son fils. Elle voulut l'emmener à son neveu, mais d'un mouvement de baguette Mrs Weasley fit léviter le paquet qui se dirigea lentement vers Harry. La tante Pétunia poussa un cri de surprise et de terreur, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son fils.

« Je voulais seulement l'aider ! » s'exclama la mère de Ron qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la moldue, alors que ses fils ricanèrent plus fort.

Harry l'ouvrit. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que sa tante avait choisi pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas bien sûr à quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais voulait juste savoir. Il en sortit une chaîne en or avec un pendentif, en or également, qui pendait à son bout. Le jeune sorcier jeta des coups d'œil effarés aux bijoux et à sa tante, qui s'était remise de son malaise, comme pour s'assurer que le cadeau venait bien d'elle.

« Il lui appartenait. Elle l'avait perdu chez nos parents avant d'aller vivre avec lui. Je l'ai trouvé un jour par hasard. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir. Tu peux l'ouvrir aussi, il y a une photo d'eux dedans. » murmura Mrs Dursley, un peu gauche

Harry fixa un moment sa tante, stupéfait qu'elle ait gardé quelque chose appartenant à sa sœur pendant si longtemps. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que durant toute son explication, elle n'avait pas une seule fois prononcé le nom de sa mère ou de son père. Mais face au cadeau qu'elle venait de lui offrir, il ne releva pas ce petit détail. Suivant les indications de sa tante, il ouvrit le pendentif et vit apparaître ses parents, encore adolescents, qui lui faisaient des signes de la main. Ils étaient assis sur l'herbe. Harry reconnut le lac de Poudlard derrière eux.

« Cette photo a été prise vers la fin de notre septième année à Poudlard. » dit Remus, quelque peu ému de voir à nouveau les visages heureux des ses amis.

Harry hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciement à sa tante. Il avait la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Il contempla un moment l'image de ses parents, avant de refermer le pendentif et de mettre le collier autour de son cou. Se raclant la gorge, il s'attaqua au cadeau de Remus. Il trouva, en déchirant le papier bleu clair, un petit carnet noir accompagné et un petit mot qui l'intrigua beaucoup. Il y était écrit :

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Voici un objet très important pour les Maraudeurs, alors prends en bien soin. Je suis sûr que ton père et Sirius auraient aimé que tu l'ais.**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**PS : il vaut peut-être mieux que tu l'ouvres une fois seul.**_

Harry dévisagea le loup-garou un instant qui lui rendit un regard insistant qui semblait dire : 'range-le, vite'. Il finit enfin par le ranger le mystérieux carnet au grand soulagement de Remus, il sembla-t-il. Il ouvrit le cadeau du professeur McGonagall, dernier encore empaqueté – Rogue ne lui avait rien donné, mais le jeune homme ne s'en plaignit pas. Des fois que la chauve-souris lui offre un truc mortel ! Elle lui avait donné un magnifique échiquier. Harry lui fit sourire qu'elle lui retourna chaleureusement. Deux autres lettres étaient jointes à la carte de vœux de la directrice de Gryffondor. Harry ouvrit et lut la première avant de pousser une exclamation incrédule qui surprit tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda Hermione, pendant Ron toussait bruyamment car il avait avalé son morceaux de gâteau de travers.

« J'ai eu _tous_ mes BUSE ! » s'exclama Harry éberlue.

« Merlin ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose aussi catastrophique ? » railla Fred.

« Félicitation, Harry ! » s'exclama Mrs Weasley en venant prendre un Harry hébété dans ses bras – au passage, elle avait donné une tape sur la tête de Fred.

« Bravo, Harry ! » renchérit Mr Weasley.

« J'ai toujours dit que ce petit était très doué ! » affirma Hagrid la larme à l'œil.

Les congratulations pleuvaient mais Harry y répondit à peine, tant il était encore stupéfait.

« Fait pas cette tête, Harry ! C'est généralement une bonne chose d'avoir ses BUSE ! » se moqua Bill.

« Fais voir ! » ordonna Hermione en lui arrachant presque le parchemin des mains, la moue ébahie de son ami, l'intriguant fortement. « C'est pas possible ! Tu as une meilleure moyenne que moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée, après une seconde.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny et les jumeaux en même temps, se regroupant autour de Hermione pour avoir la preuve de cet exploit.

« Quinze BUSE sur quinze avec Optimal de moyenne générale et les félicitations du jury ! » lut Ginny avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Ginny, les jeunes filles bien élevées ne sifflent pas ! » la réprimanda sa mère.

« Effort Exceptionnel Métamorphose théorique et pratique, en Sorts et Enchantement pratique, en Botanique pratique et en Astronomie pratique ! » énuméra George. « Pas mal, Harry ! » ajouta-t-il, avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Euh… merci. » bredouilla Harry qui vérifiait si le nom qui était sur le parchemin était bien le sien tant certaines notes lui paraissaient improbables.

Il avait juste lu la note générale avec l'appréciation du jury. Il n'avait pas encore regardé ses résultats par matière, ce qui expliquait son ébahissement devant certains d'entre eux.

« Et pourquoi lui, tu lui dit rien quand il siffle ? » s'indigna Ginny à sa mère.

« C'est un garçon ! » lança Mrs Weasley, comme si cela expliquait tout.

La rouquine fixa sa mère un instant, l'air de se demander comment à leur époque, on pouvait encore penser d'une manière aussi rétrograde.

« Optimal en Sorts et Enchantement théorique, en Défense Contre les Force du Mal théorique et pratique – mais bon, là c'est normal ! –, en Botanique théorique, en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, en Astronomie théorique, en P… » fit Georges.

« Potion théorique _et_ pratique ! Comment t'as fait ça ! Moi, j'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel aux deux ! » l'interrompit Hermione, la mine presque épouvantée.

Harry se demanda comment il devait le prendre.

« Oh Merlin, quelle catastrophe ! » se moqua Ron, qui lui avait obtenu un Piètre en théorie et en pratique qui lui avaient valu les cris maternels.

« Tu sais Hermione, je suis moins stupide que j'en ai l'air ! » marmonna Harry un peu vexé par l'incrédulité de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione eut au moins le bon goût de rougir en bredouillant une excuse incompréhensible alors qu'un étonnant concert de toux étouffé répondit à cette affirmation. Harry jeta un coup d'œil peu amené aux jumeaux. Bien que lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'il ait eu de si bons résultats à ses examens, il se sentait un peu froissé par la réaction plus qu'hébétée de ses amis.

« En tout cas, c'est toujours bien mieux que vous deux réunis ! » jeta Mrs Weasley aux jumeaux qui gloussaient bêtement.

_Et toc !_ songea puérilement Harry alors que Fred et Georges perdirent leurs sourires amusés.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue et vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait la lèvre pincée et semblait sur le point d'avoir un ulcère. Sûrement que l'idée de supporter son élève honni dans sa classe encore deux ans devait le miner. Harry aussi se serait bien passé de sa _si charmante_ présence si les Potions n'étaient pas une matière essentielle pour ses projets futurs. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'examen discret auquel il était soumis, le directeur de Serpentard reprit son expression glaciale habituelle, bien que sa bouche forme une fine ligne bien amer.

« Acceptable en Histoire de la magie. » lut Ron, avec une certaine satisfaction. « Bienvenue au club, mec ! »

« Quel honneur ! » ironisa Harry devant le sourire presque heureux de son meilleur ami.

Il vit aussi que Hermione avait bombé le torse à cette nouvelle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait au moins un Effort Exceptionnel dans cette matière. Vraiment, c'était un bonheur d'avoir des amis pareils !

« OPTIMAL EN DIVINATION ! MAIS ILS SONT DEVENUS MALADE ! » hurla Ron qui ramena Harry à ses résultats.

« Ron cesses de crier ! » lui ordonna sa mère désapprobatrice.

« C'est impossible ! Ils ont du se tromper quelque part ! » s'étonna Harry que toutes ces bonnes notes donnait le tournis.

« L'écoute pas, Harry. Il est jaloux car lui, il s'est fait tirer les oreilles par maman ! » se moqua Fred.

« Ta gueule ! »

« Ronald Weasley ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de présenter tes excuses à ton frère tout de suite ! » s'écria sa mère en se levant d'un bond.

« Pardon. » marmonna Ron entre les dents, fusillant Fred du regard.

« Et que je n'entende plus ce genre de mots dans ta bouche ! » l'avertit-t-elle, furibonde.

« Oui, maman. » acquiesça son fils, très irrité par les grimaces moqueurs que lui faisaient les jumeaux.

« Le professeur Marchebank m'a raconté qu'elle avait rencontré un inconnu trempé jusqu'aux os, au teint sombre et à la silhouette rebondie. Cet individu n'était autre qu'un déséquilibré qui voulait la tuer le mardi précédent la semaine des examens. Il se serait trompé de route, et aurait mis donc plus de temps pour arriver chez elle. D'après elle, c'était exactement ce que tu lui avais prédit lors de ton examen de Divination, Harry. » l'informa Dumbledore, amusément.

Les autres sorciers accueillirent cette annonce avec un silence abasourdi, trop stupéfait quand à cette incroyable coïncidence pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Harry, lui-même, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le silence commençait à devenir gênant, lorsque les jumeaux décidèrent qu'il n'avait que trop duré. Ils firent exploser des Feuxfous Fuseboum pour le grand bonheur des sorciers mais qui achevèrent de traumatiser les Dursley.

Harry, qui sortit enfin de son état d'ébahissement, regarda le spectacle avec enthousiasme, avant de se souvenir de la deuxième lettre marquée du sceaux de Poudlard. Il la lut…

_**Cher Mr Potter,**_

**_Le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor étant vaquant, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été désigné pour l'occuper. Votre première priorité en tant que tel, sera de reconstituer une équipe après le départ de nombreux joueurs. Vous devrez rendre la liste de cette nouvelle équipe à Mrs Bibine, avant la deuxième semaine de septembre._**

**_Vous devrez également assister à la réunion des capitaines de chaque équipe de Quidditch, qui aura lieu le 09 septembre à 17 h dans la salle des Sports (4ème étage de la tour sud) où les dates des match et les réservations du terrain seront décidées. _**

_**J'attends votre confirmation par retour de hibou. **_

**_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_**

**_Professeur McGonagall_**

_**Directrice-adjointe.**_

… et se leva si brusquement qu'il faillit renverser sa lourde chaise.

« JE SUIS LE NOUVEAU CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumon, fou de joie, ignorant les gémissements apeurés sa tante.

Dudley, lui, était trop occupé à engloutir sa huitième part de gâteau pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

« Fais voir ! » cria Ron à son tour en prenant le parchemin.

« Félicitation, ô ! Dieu des stades ! » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley avant d'entamer une chanson plus que horrible pour fêter sa nomination.

« Fred, George, taisez-vous ! » leur ordonna leur mère au bout de deux secondes, n'en pouvant plus de leur fausses notes.

« C'est superbe, Harry ! Avec toi comme capitaine, on est sûr de gagner la Coupe cette année encore ! » s'exclama Ginny en lui tombant dans les bras.

Un grognement émis par le professeur Rogue montra combien il avait apprécié ce commentaire. Les félicitations pleuvaient de tout part. Harry était si heureux qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait entamer sa bonne humeur pendant au moins deux mois ! De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas que Ron avait été moins enthousiaste que les autres.

Bien que l'heure soit déjà tardive, ils décidèrent de faire une partie de Quidditch, Harry voulant absolument essayer son nouveau balai. Le stade était très bien éclairé par de gros tubes où des grandes flammes s'échappaient. Lorsque Mrs Weasley vint les chercher deux bonnes heures plus tard, Harry était épuisé mais heureux. Son sourire éclatant et ses joues roses faisaient plaisir à voir.

Il proposa à Ron de venir dormir dans sa chambre. Le rouquin accepta avec joie, cependant Harry trouva que son sourire avait quelque chose de forcé. Mais tout à son euphorie, il oublia vite cette impression. Une fois leurs pyjamas enfilés, ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Harry et mirent au point mille et une stratégies, figures et combinaisons de Quidditch. Ils réfléchirent aussi sur de nouveaux joueurs pour remplacer ceux partis. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à se coucher, la nuit avait déjà bien vieilli.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Un petit bruit insistant réveilla Harry. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un frappait à la fenêtre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par magie et une forme sombre tomba dans la pièce. Harry se redressa d'un coup. Qui avait pu venir jusqu'à Godric's Hollow et y entrer sans encombre ? Sûrement un sorcier très puissant car d'après ce qu'il avait compris, la demeure ancestrale des Potter était mieux protégée que Poudlard. Harry tendit la main pour prendre sa baguette et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, mais ne rencontra que du vide. Que ce passait-il ? Voldemort avait-il trouvé le moyen de venir à lui pour le tuer ? Ou alors lui avait-il envoyé un sbire faire le travail à sa place ? Il se redressa précipitamment, près à esquiver le moindre sort. Cependant, une exclamation d'horreur stoppa net son mouvement.

« Patmol ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! »

Harry sentit qu'on allongeait quelqu'un sur le lit près de lui. La lumière inonda soudain la pièce et le Survivant poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son parrain. Sirius était couvert de sang et de boue, son beau visage déformait par des bleus et des blessures. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues entaillées de coupures plus au moins profondes. Il tremblait de froid et de douleur.

« Mon Dieu ! Sirius, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » s'écria James fou d'inquiétude.

Sirius essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il bougea alors la tête en signe d'affirmation, mais cet effort sembla le vider de toutes forces.

« Je vais appeler Ma ! » s'exclama Cornedrue en s'élançant vers le porte de la chambre.

Harry voulut toucher son futur parrain, mais en fut incapable. Et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il y avait une barrière qui l'en empêchait. Il était en état de choc. Voir Sirius si mal en point le peinait énormément, mais surtout cela lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Comme le jour où son parrain fut emporté par le voile.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur ses sentiments. James revenait suivit d'une dame âgée en robe de chambre rose pâle qui portait une trousse noire à la main, et d'un vieux sorcier aux cheveux blanc aussi en bataille que Harry. La sorcière s'assit au chevet de Sirius et commença à l'examiner. Apparemment c'était une médicomage.

« Non d'un dragon ! Mais qu'ont-ils fait à ce gamin ! » s'écria le vieux sorcier, le visage crispé de fureur.

« Dom, calmes-toi et ramène-moi Halda ! » ordonna sèchement la sorcière en prenant la température de Sirius.

Le vieil homme sortit tout de suite de la chambre.

« Ma, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » s'inquiéta James, le visage blême.

« Cesse de poser des questions stupides ! » le réprimanda sévèrement la médicomage. « Nous parlons de Sirius : bien sûr qu'il s'en sortiras ! Si tu dois ouvrir la bouche, parles-lui pour qu'il sente ta présence, au lieu de dire des âneries. »

Cornedrue s'exécuta pendant que Ma coupait le pull de Sirius. Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit pâlir. Le torse de l'adolescent était couvert de blessures ensanglantées et très profondes à certains endroits. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour arriver vivant jusqu'ici. James serra la main de son ami plus fort en voyant le triste état dans lequel il se trouvait. Halda et Dom entrèrent à pas de course. L'elfe s'activa tout de suite sans attendre les consignes de sa maîtresse. Alors que le vieux sorcier poussa des cris indignés lorsqu'il vit l'état de Sirius. Il hurla si fort que Ma le mit dehors.

La vieille sorcière et Halda soignèrent Patmol avec rapidité et efficacité. Elles lui nettoyèrent et bandèrent les diverses parties de son corps meurtri, pendant que James, sous les conseils de Ma, parlait doucement à Sirius, l'encourageant à boire telle ou telle potion, ou lui racontant leur futures blagues.

« Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. » soupira Ma, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

« Grand-mère… » murmura Cornedrue sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer un peu plus. Jamais il n'avait vu son père avec un teint aussi cireux, même lorsque sa mère l'avait envoyé paître après le BUSE de DCFM. Il était bien loin de l'adolescent arrogant et prétentieux, qui s'attendait à ce que tout se passe comme il le désirait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon petit, Sirius est résistant. Il s'en sortira et nous rendra chèvre pendant encore longtemps ! » le rassura tendrement Ma en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry, le cœur serré, fixait le visage fantomatique de son futur parrain, sans bouger.

« Ton grand-père et moi allons essayer de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pendant ce temps, Halda et toi, vous veillerez sur notre petit patient. » dit Ma, en rangeant ses ustensiles dans sa trousse.

« Mais, Ma, s'il lui arrive quelque chose pendant ton absence ! » s'alarma James.

« Halda est là. Elle sait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour prodiguer les meilleurs soins à Sirius. » lui assura sa grand-mère, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je ferais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour sauver votre ami, maître James. » déclara solennellement l'elfe médecin, tentant de rassurer de son mieux son maître.

« Je sais, Halda. Je ne remets pas en cause tes capacités en médecine. C'est juste que Sirius est mon meilleur ami et que je ne veux pas le perdre. » murmura James avec un pauvre sourire qui déchira le cœur de Harry.

Une longue nuit de vieil commença. Halda faisait boire de temps en temps une potion à Sirius lorsque la fièvre devenait trop forte, ou lorsqu'il s'agitait trop. James ne quitta pas un seul instant son ami des yeux, lui tenant la main comme si seul ce contact pouvait le maintenir en vie. L'aube se levait quand la fièvre tomba enfin. La respiration de Sirius se fit plus paisible, et les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, se calmèrent. Halda, après avoir pris la température et le pouls de Patmol, déclara avec soulagement qu'il était enfin sorti d'affaire. James en fut si heureux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de prendre son ami dans ses bras, malgré les protestations de l'elfe. Halda n'essaya plus de soustraire Sirius de l'étreinte de James, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues de son maître. James finit par s'endormir, son ami toujours confortablement installé dans ses bras.

Harry laissa un soupir de soulagement franchir ses lèvres. Il sentait un énorme poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, mais se contrôla. Il avait l'impression qu'il se noierait sous les flots de larmes qu'il avait retenu depuis la mort de Sirius, si une seule d'entre elles coulait. Une vague d'énergie l'enveloppa, manifestation de Sanna qui voulait le réconforter. Il contempla son père et son parrain, la gorge nouée, les bras entourés autour de lui, comme pour se réchauffer. Il tendit la main et remit en place une mèche rebelle qui était sur le front humide de Sirus. Il était tellement absorbé, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait encore détruit la barrière qui séparait le passé et le présent. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte.


	7. Godric's Hollow

Lorsqu'il se réveilla seulement deux heures plus tard, Harry était seul dans son lit. Plus de Sirius, plus de James. Seulement lui. Il se sentait fatigué comme s'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui dormait la bouche ouverte, ensaucissonné dans sa couette. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier en entendant son ami murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à : « Hermione, laisses-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas faire mes devoirs ! »

Harry se leva, mit ses nouvelles lunettes, enfila une robe de chambre verte et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Il voulait raconter à Remus son 'rêve' et en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé à son parrain. Mais, après avoir fait quelques pas dans le couloir, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où pouvait dormir le lycanthrope. Quel pitoyable hôte il faisait ! Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Remus apparaisse d'un coup devant lui. Il se décida à prendre le couloir de droite lorsqu'une petite voix fluette, qui ne lui était pas inconnue, s'éleva derrière lui, lui provocant au passage une petite crise cardiaque.

« Maître Harry cherche quelque chose ? »

Harry se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à une petite elfe vêtue d'une robe violette, de grands yeux gris transparents pleins de malice et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Mimi ! » s'exclama Harry, un peu surpris.

« Pour vous servir, maître Harry ! » dit pompeusement la petite elfe en faisant la révérence.

« Dis-moi, sais-tu où est la chambre de Remus Lupin ? » demanda Harry en fronçant des sourcils, quelque peu étonné par l'air railleur de la fille de Walter.

« Bien sûr ! Voulez-vous que je vous y amène ? » dit Mimi en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Pourquoi se sentait-il mal à l'aise face à cette elfe ? Pourquoi hésitait-il à la suivre ? C'était étrange. Très étrange même. Mais Harry décida cependant de la suivre, tant son envie de parler à Remus était forte.

« Oui, s'il te plait. » finit-il par dire.

Mimi passa devant lui. Elle prit le chemin de droite comme Harry avait l'intention de le faire. Ils marchaient sans prononcer un mot. Le silence qui habitait Grodric's Hollow en cette heure matinale, ne fut interrompu que par le léger chantonnement de Mimi. Harry se mit lui aussi à le fredonner, machinalement, s'en même se rendre compte qu'il connaissait cette air. Ils montèrent à l'étage, y longèrent un long couloir à l'éclairage tamisé, avant que Mimi ne s'arrête enfin devant une porte blanche, où un cercle parcouru d'écritures inconnues était gravé, à l'intérieur duquel des prunelles violettes les fixaient. Harry sut aussitôt qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la chambre de Remus Lupin. Mais, il se sentait attirer par cette porte, par ces yeux violets.

« Où mène cette porte ? » demanda-t-il sans quitté la gravure des yeux.

« Si vous voulez le savoir, il suffit de l'ouvrir. » dit Mimi, ses gros yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

Harry la dévisagea un instant. Quelque chose lui échappait. Il avait l'impression que Mimi n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être. Il se doutait qu'elle était une véritable elfe et non une brownie. Mais, son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait pas le comportement d'elfe normale.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Vous le saurez, si vous entrez dans cette pièce. » répondit simplement Mimi.

_Ben voyons ! _

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent, alors que la méfiance monta d'un cran en lui. L'elfe eut un mince sourire qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Sanna lui envoya un flux d'énergie, le poussant à écouter Mimi. Le regard Harry se posa à nouveau sur la porte. A nouveau, il eut cette impression d'attraction, comme s'il était aspiré par elle. Est-ce son pouvoir de Post-connexion qui se manifestait, comme avec la nursery ? Si sa magie faisait confiance à l'elfe, pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis, il ne ressentait aucun danger, juste de l'attirance pour ce qui était derrière cette porte.

Après un moment de silence, il s'avança et ouvrit la porte sans un mot. Il entra dans la pièce sans voir le regard satisfait de Mimi. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, la porte se ferma d'un coup en un claquement sinistre. L'adolescent ne chercha même pas à l'ouvrir. Il savait qu'elle était verrouillée par un pouvoir magique très puissant. Il avait senti ce pouvoir au moment même où il avait posé son regard avait croisés ces yeux violets. C'était ce pouvoir qui l'avait attiré ici.

Il continua donc d'avancer, plus songeur qu'effrayé par les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient. Ce qui intriguait le plus Harry, c'était la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à entrée. Il n'avait eu qu'à tourner la poignée. Pourquoi ? S'il se référait à toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû passer depuis qu'il était à Godric's Hollow, cette porte aurait dû être beaucoup plus protégée. Ou alors, quelqu'un voulait qu'il vienne ici. Mimi ne l'avait-elle pas guidé jusqu'ici ? Ne l'avait-elle pas incité à y pénétrer ?

Harry s'arrêta net. Il avait vu quelque chose bouger en face de lui… ou plutôt, il l'avait _sentit_ se mouvoir. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva, il se sentit suspendre dans les airs, le corps figé en croix comme s'il venait de se prendre un _Petrificus Totalus_. Piégé, il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il ne distinguait rien dans le noir, mais pouvait sentir un souffle froid lui caressait son cou.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, humain ? Ne sais-tu pas que cet endroit est interdit à ceux de ton espèce ? Ne sais-tu pas que personne n'a le droit de s'aventurer chez moi, sauf _Lui_ ? Es-tu _Lui_ ? » lui murmura une voix d'homme suave et rauque à la fois.

On avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas servie de puis des années, comme si son propriétaire n'avait pas l'habitude de parler. Pourtant, elle gardait cette intonation douce et envoûtante.

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce Lui ? C'est Mimi qui m'a conduit ici. » répondit Harry avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

« L'Elfe Salvatrice pense donc que tu es _Lui_. » chuchota geôlier, distillant son souffle glacial dans le creux du cou de Harry, lui provoquant un frisson de froid.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, alors ! » dit le jeune sorcier, qui sentit une soudaine lassitude l'envahir.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis des Épreuve d'admission et que la Post-connexion lui avait pompé pas mal d'énergie.

« Une mouche qui entre dans l'ancre de l'araignée, sans même savoir ce qui l'attend ? » murmura l'homme en reniflant Harry, sans façon.

« Etonnant, hein ! » ironisa Harry un brin irrité.

A chaque fois qu'il parlait, la respiration glacée de son geôlier lui arrachait des petits tremblements, mais pas de peur – pour une raison obscure, il ne se sentait strictement pas menacé par lui. Il avait tout simplement froid, très froid. Il avait la chair de poule même, et Harry détestait avoir froid ! De plus, cet homme, quoiqu'il soit, n'arrêtait pas de le toucher de façon trop familière à son goût.

« Trop conscient de sa puissant pour ne pas avoir peur ou juste trop stupide pour ne pas sentir le danger, jeune humain ? » susurra l'autre, en caressant maintenant son torse.

« Dites, vous pouvez arrêter de me tripoter ! » se fâcha Harry que ce genre d'attention de la part d'un parfait inconnu et pervers par dessus le marché, énervait sérieusement.

« Le petit humain se rebelle ! » se moqua l'homme en cessant tout de même ses attouchements. Cependant, il continua à le humer. « Tu as son odeur. » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« L'odeur de qui ? » demanda Harry, en voyant surgir d'un coup des yeux violet devant lui.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait distinguer dans le noir. Des prunelles d'un lilas si pur qu'il en était presque envoûté. Harry secoua brusquement la tête en fermant les paupières pour se soustraire de l'emprise qu'exerçaient ces yeux violets sur lui. Mais même avec les paupières closes, il voyait parfaitement les iris mauves.

« De celui que j'attend depuis des décennies. » chuchota l'autre, en passant une main froide mais étrangement tendre dans les cheveux du sorcier.

Harry commença tout de même à paniquer quand il sentit une langue humide venir lécher sa clavicule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Qui êtes-vous ? » s'écria le jeune homme, la colère rendant ses yeux flamboyant.

Un sourire ? Son geôlier venait de sourire ! Harry ne l'avait pas réellement vu. Il avait senti ce sourire.

« N'est-il pas un peu tard pour s'en enquérir ? » se moqua-t-il.

La main glacée que le sorcier sentit tout d'un coup sur sa nuque, le fit sursauter de surprise plus que de peur. Un doigt palpa sa clavicule. Son autre main était sur le cœur de Harry. L'adolescent sentit soudain une terrible brûlure lui envahir le corps. Elle était pire que celle infligée par Darias… La bague ! Pourquoi ne le protégeait-elle pas ? N'était-ce pas sa mission ? Et Sanna ? Pourquoi restait-elle si passible ? Harry poussa un cri de douleur alors que la brûlure s'intensifia. Son sang bouillonnait dans son corps comme s'il était en feu. Il se consumait. Puis tout s'arrêta. Plus de brûlure. Seulement une insupportable douleur qui irradiait son être.

« Maintenant que ton sang est prêt, laisses-moi voir si tu es vraiment _Lui_. Laisse-moi goutter encore une fois ce sang si savoureux. » lui susurra son interlocuteur à l'oreille.

Harry sentit quelque chose de pointue et acéré s'enfoncer dans son cou. Des crocs ? Un vampire ! Son sang coulait le long de son cou mais il ne tenta rien pour se libérer de l'étreinte de la créature de la nuit. Une fulgurante douleur surgit au niveau de sa nuque, mais il ne rendit même pas compte tant une pensée effrayante l'obnubilait. Pourquoi ne tentait-il rien pour se libérer ? Pourquoi restait-il si passif pendant que ce vampire le vider de son sang ? Avait-il donc tellement envie de mourir ? Non, il ne voulait pas mourir ! Mais sa raison l'empêchait de tenter quoique ce soit. Pourquoi ? Parce que… parce que… parce que…

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla à nouveau, il était dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Son regard se posa sur une jeune femme brune au sourire chaleureux.

« Reine Lédolline ? Mais… » s'étonna Harry en se redressant.

Ce mouvement réveilla d'un coup les courbatures de son corps. Il s'affala aussitôt sur le lit en poussant un gémissement de douleur, la tête lui tournant.

_Je suis à Kiandas_, pensa Harry avec étonnement, avant de se demander ce qu'il avait encore fait pour atterrir là. _Sûrement quelque chose de dangereux, pour changer un peu !_

« Tu ne dois pas te lever, Harry Potter. » lui ordonna gentiment la reine elfe.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda Harry faisant encore la grimace.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » l'interrogea Lédolline en haussant des sourcils avec grâce.

Comme si cette question avait le don de lui redonner la mémoire, Harry se redressa brusquement sur son lit en s'écriant :

« Un vampire ! Il y a un vampire à Godric's Hollow ! »

« Oui, Harry Potter. » confirma simplement la reine elfe, comme s'il était normale n'avoir un vampire chez soi.

« Mais que fait un vampire là-bas ? » s'écria Harry mi-alarmé, mi-stupéfait.

« Il y a été scellé. » répondit Lédolline.

Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux assimiler cette nouvelle, avant de marmonner avec une lassitude amère :

« Ben voyons ! Et avec tous les endroits qu'il y a sur terre pour le sceller, il a fallu que ce soit juste dans ma maison ! Quelle chance ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore dans cette maison ? Un troll ? Un dragon ? »

« Il n'y a pas de troll à Gordric's Hollow. » affirma Lédolline, amusée.

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il remarqua que la reine des elfes n'avait pas nié l'existence d'un dragon dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter. Il la dévisagea avec consternation, en secouant la tête comme s'il ne voulait pas croire qu'une telle chose soit possible. Lédolline se contenta de lui rendre son regard, plus amusée que jamais.

« Connais-tu la légende de l'Amant de la Mort, Harry Potter ? » demanda soudain le reine de Kiandas.

« L'Amant de la Mort ? » répéta le jeune sorcier, perplexe, ce qui répondit à la question.

« Cette légende raconte qu'il y a très longtemps, au matin de la Quatrième Ere de Lumière, Adolina, fille du roi Toll et de la reine Idit du royaume Gazelfhior des déméras de l'Est, et Drak, fils du roi Nuccap et de la reine Lindha du royaume de Zordoth des vampires cainites du Nord, étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais leurs peuples respectifs étaient ennemis. Les vampires buvaient leur sang démérien qui les protégeait des brûlures du soleil durant une année. Et les déméras buvaient le sang vampirique pour rallonger leur vie d'une année. »

« Charmantes comme créatures ! » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Harry.

« Adolina et Drak défièrent les lois des leurs et s'enfuirent ensemble en simulant la mort pour ne pas être poursuivi. Ils vécurent heureux durant deux ans et de leur amour naquit un enfant qu'ils nommèrent Hadès. Mais leurs semblables découvrirent la supercherie et les trouvèrent bien vite. Ce fut la seule fois dans toute l »histoire du monde, où les vampires et les déméras se sont alliés. Une armée entière fut envoyée pour supprimer les deux amants. Et malgré leur puissance hors du commun, Adolina et Drak furent sauvagement assassinées sous les yeux de leur fils, à peine âgé de dix ans. On dit que lorsqu'il vit sa mère se faire égorger, le petit Hadès perdit tout contrôle de lui-même. Sa puissance explosa dans une magnifique lumière lilas anéantissant les assassins de ses parents. Pas un d'entre eux ne survécurent. »

« A partir de ce jour, l'enfant vécut sans personne dans les bois, avec pour seul compagnie des bêtes sanguinaires. » reprit-elle après une courte pause, Harry suspendu à ses lèvres. « Il devint sauvage, cruel et surtout très puissant. Plus il grandissait, plus il était fort. Lorsqu'il quitta ce lieu bestial, il était devenu un être froid et impitoyable, uniquement motivé par la vengeance et ne connaissant qu'une loi : celle du plus fort. Il partit à la recherche des assassins de ses parents, ravageant tout sur son passage, décimant des populations entières. Il réduit à néant les royaumes de Gazelfhior et de Zordoth, ne laissant aucun survivant sur son passage. A lui seul, il fit couler plus de sang et de larmes que tous les mages noirs réunis. Des massacres pires que lors de la Bataille de Kentron, bien plus meurtrier que ce que ne pourront jamais faire tous les Voldemort du monde. »

Harry, un air sidéré peint sur le visage, poussa un sifflement. Quelqu'un de pire que Voldemort ? Ca existait vraiment ?

« On le surnomma alors, l'Amant de la Mort car c'était la seule compagnie qu'il tolérait près de lui. Son sang mi-vampire, mi-déméras lui conféraient non seulement la capacité de vivre en plein jour mais en plus l'immortalité. Les assassins envoyés pour le détruire ne revenaient jamais. La terreur installa dans tous les peuples, les vampires et les déméras étant les plus exposés au courroux de cette machine à tuer. Cruel, impitoyable et dur, tuant tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, Hadès fit régné la terreur durant plusieurs siècles… Mais, comme tous les êtres sanguinaires, Hadès trouva un jour sur son chemin une personne contre qui son pouvoir n'avait aucun effet. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années surprit un jour le vampire en train de se répéter du sang d'une jeune fille. Hadès fut aussitôt attiré par le sang hors norme du garçon. Il le mordit et goûta au plus savoureux de nectar. Nectar qui s'avérait être le plus mortel des poisons pour lui. Le garçon avait du sang de Parques dans les veines. »

« Du sang de Parques ? »

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parlé de ces trois Déesses de la mort, tisseuse du fil de la vie ? » demanda la reine Lédolline. Devant le secouement de tête de Harry elle reprit ses explications. « Dans n'importe quelle mythologie du Monde Réel, tu trouveras des légendes sur trois femmes – une adolescente, une femme mûre et une vieille dame – qui tissent le fils de vie. Lorsque la Mort s'empare d'une vie, elles coupent le fil, symbole de décès. Les Parques n'enfantent que très rarement, mais leur descendants ont généralement une longue vie et sont amenés à faire de grandes choses. Ils ont notamment ce que l'on appelle communément, la Mort Ecarlate dans leur sang. C'est un gène qui dans un corps étranger à celui d'un parque, ronge le sang contaminé jusqu'à n'en laisser plus une goutte dans le corps. »

« Alors, Hadès s'est fait bouffer le sang ? » s'exclama Harry, l'air légèrement dégoûter.

« Exactement. » confirma l'elfe. « En quelques minutes, il a été réduit à l'état de loque. Alors qu'il allait mourir, l'enfant donna son sang à Hadès, pour le sauver. »

« Mais vous avez dit que le sang de parque était un tueur de sang ! » rappela Harry, fronçant des sourcils.

« Le seul moyen pour une être rongé par ce gène de guérir, est de boire du sang de parque jusqu'à devenir soi-même un parque. » expliqua la reine. « Ainsi, Hadès échappa de peu à son amante. »

« Il est complètement stupide ce gosse ! » marmonna Harry. « Le plus dangereux meurtrier de l'époque meurt enfin et il le sauve ! »

« Peter Pettigrow a trahi tes parents, Harry Potter. Pourtant tu as supplié ton parrain de ne pas le tuer lors de ta troisième année. » fit remarquer le reine, d'un ton serein.

« Pour ce que cela m'a rapporté ! » grommela le jeune homme, fort mécontent qu'on lui rappel ses erreurs passées.

« Hadès était aussi étonné que toi par le geste de l'enfant. Lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait aidé, le petit garçon répondit : _« il serait dommage que de si beau yeux disparaissent à jamais. »_ (_Complètement à côté de ses bombes, ce gosse !_). Hadès, stupéfait, lui demanda s'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Le petit garçon lui demanda pourquoi il devrait avoir peur. Et le vampire, de plus en plus interloqué, se présenta. Mais la réaction du petit garçon ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. L'enfant lui dit qu'il savait qui il était : Hadès, l'Amant de la Mort. Ne comprenant toujours pas, le vampire posa une nouvelle fois sa question : _« pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ? »_ L'enfant lui répondit alors : _« Parce que ton âme as mal et qu'elle m'appelle au secours. Le mal qui était en toi te rongeait depuis si longtemps que tu étais sur le point de renoncer. Mais mon sang t'en a guéri. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu es libre maintenant »_ … »

_Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve de débilité aiguë, je ne m'appelle plus Harry Potter ! Il croyait quoi, ce gosse ? Qu'une séance de psychanalyse de supermarché allait influencer le plus terrible des vampires !_

« … Ces mots touchèrent Hadès au plein cœur. Ils discutèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures. A la fin de leur conversation, Hadès était si subjugué par la sagesse, le courage et l'innocence du garçon, qu'il décida de se mettre à son service (_ben, il ne me reste plus qu'a changer de nom !_). L'enfant grandit et devint l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps. Hadès resta toujours à ses côtés jusqu'à sa mort. Mais ne supportant pas son deuil, Hadès demanda aux enfants de son maître de le sceller. Les siècles passèrent et l'Amant de la Mort devint un mythe. La légende raconte que seul un descendant de l'enfant au même courage que ce dernier, peut briser le scellé. »

« Un descendant de l'enfant peut briser le scellé ? » murmura Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Il fixa la reine Lédolline dans les yeux un long moment, avant de les fermer d'un geste las. Il soupira avant de souffler d'un ton blasé :

« Dites que le vampire qui vint de me mordre n'est pas cet Hadès. Dites que je ne suis pas ce que je crois que je suis. »

« J'ai bien peur que si. L'enfant qui a soumis Hadès était l'un de tes ancêtres, Harry Potter. » révéla Lédolline, avec flegme.

Sans suivit une seconde d'un lourd silence.

« Ce qui signifie que je viens de le libérer ! » s'horrifia Harry en se redressant d'un coup. « Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres ! »

« Calmes-toi, Harry Potter, tes amis ne risquent rien. Tu es celui qui l'a libéré de son profond sommeil, ce qui veut dire que tu es son nouveau maître. Hadès ne va certainement pas tuer les personnes qui comptent le plus pour son maître. » le rassura la reine elfe les mains posées sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le forcer à se recoucher.

« Et comment vous pouvez en être sûr ? » s'écria Harry, mais étant tout de même quelque peu rassuré.

« Mimi ne t'aurait sûrement pas envoyé à Hadès si elle avait le moindre doute sur la fidélité de ce dernier. » répondit patiemment l'elfe.

« Mimi ? Vous la connaissez ? » s'enquit l'adolescent.

« Mimi est la gardienne du sceau de Hadès. » expliqua Lédolline.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas nette chez elle ! » marmonna Harry.

« Je m'étonne que tu ne me demande pas comment tu as pu briser le scellé alors qu'aucun autre de tes ancêtres ne l'a pu avant toi. » nota la reine elfe.

« Parce que Sloan est le nom de mes racines. » répondit Harry d'un ton étrangement neutre, alors que ses yeux se voilèrent un instant. « Q-Quoi ?… je… » gémit Harry en se tenant la tête.

La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui, alors que des images défilèrent dans son esprit si vite qu'il n'avait pas réellement le temps de les identifier. Mais pourtant, elles restaient gravées dans un coin de son esprit, prête à resurgir sur demande.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » s'alarma-t-il en secouant la tête pour que les images s'en aillent. Elles prenaient trop de place pour son cerveau.

« Calme-toi. » lui intima la reine Lédolline en lui passant une main sur le front. Elle posa son front contre le sien et chuchota doucement.

« Ma tête… j'ai mal… » souffla péniblement Harry, le souffle saccadé.

« Détend-toi… Ne lutte pas contre lui… Laisse-le se libérer… »

Doucement, tendrement, elle le berça jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille. Lorsqu'il fut totalement calmé, elle consentit enfin à le lâcher. Harry se sentait encore fiévreux et tremblant, mais il allait mieux.

« Que m'est-il arrive, encore ? » souffla-t-il, anxieux.

« Il semblerait qu'un autre de tes dons se soit manifesté. » dit sombrement la reine elfe, le visage soucieux. « Mais, il a très mal choisi son moment pour entrer en scène. C'est sûrement le contact avec Hadès qui l'a réveillé. »

« Un nouveau don ? Lequel ? » demanda aussitôt Harry.

« Tu dois rentrer chez toi, à présent. » dit la reine Lédolline, en secouant la tête. « Rester ici alors qu'un don, surtout celui-là, se manifeste est très dangereux pour toi. Sanna ne pourra maintenir le lien qui te connecte à ton corps très longtemps si elle doit lui faire face. En plus, comme Darias ne peut protéger ton esprit que s'il est à l'intérieur de ton corps, elle ne pourra rien faire si jamais le lien est coupé. »

« Mais… » protesta Harry, qui ne semblait pas comprendre la gravité de la situation.

« Harry, rentre chez toi ! » lui ordonna fermement la belle elfe. C'était plus son prénom dans la bouche de la reine, qui ne l'avait appelé jusqu'à présent que 'Harry _Potter'_ qui le fit obéir, que le ton autoritaire.

« Oui, je vais rentrer. » concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

De tout façon, cela valait mieux. Il était très fatigué, et bien que rassuré par les dires de Lédolline, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis.

« Au revoir. » Il ferma les yeux et commença à disparaître devant le visage soucieux de Lédolline.

« Si c'est bien ce que je pense, on se reverra bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses, Harry Potter. » murmura la reine de Kiandas, songeuse.

« Tu parles toute seule maintenant, femme elfe ! C'est l'âge qui te rend sénile ! » se moqua une voix ronchonne derrière elle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Grasp. »

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Il se trouvait sur une vaste terre dévastée où aucune végétation ne poussait. Il était accompagné de centaines d'êtres de divers peuples différents. Des elfes, des nains, des walkiryes, des amazones, des aiguils, des hommes, des sorciers, des lorialets, des vampires, et tant d'autre qu'il aurait assez d'une journée pour tous les désigner. En face d'eux, une immense armée faites des êtres les plus vils de ce monde. Des êtres qui avait vendu leur âme pour un peu de pourvoir. Des êtres qui semaient le chaos partout où ils passaient. _

_Deux armées. Deux camps. Deux entités. La vingt-deuxième Traité de Guerre allait avoir lieu. Le vainqueur régnera sur le monde jusqu'au prochain Traité. C'est ainsi que débuta la Bataille de Kentron._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

La première chose que Harry entendit en revenant à lui, fut des hurlements stridents. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les referma aussitôt, ébloui par une lumière vive. Il poussa un soupir las, la tête si douloureuse qu'il était sûr que la souffrance avait élu définitivement domicile dans son crâne. Lentement, il se força à regarder l'origine de tout ce boucan, c'est-à-dire… Mrs Weasley ! Elle rugissait à gorge déployée, retenu par son mari et Remus qui avaient du mal à la contenir. Cette image fit sourire faiblement Harry qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'un si petit bout de femme puisse donner tant de mal à ces deux grands gaillards.

« ALBUS, VOUS DEVEZ SORTIR HARRY DE CETTE MAISON DE FOU ! EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DU DANGER QU'IL COURT AVEC TOUS CES MALADES A PROXIMITE ! » hurla-t-elle, en lançant un regard noir aux Sages.

« Molly, voyons, calmez-vous ! » la raisonna le directeur de Poudlard, sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

« QUE JE ME CALME ! ALORS QUE CE TRUC A FAILLI TUER HARRY ! » hurla-t-elle, de plus en plus rouge de rage.

« Elle n'arrête donc jamais de brailler, cette femelle ! » s'exaspéra une voix glaciale.

« COMMENT ? » hurla de plus bel Mrs Weasley qui dans sa rage se libéra d'un coup de son mari et de Remus.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers la droite et fut retenu _in extremis_ par Dumbledore. Harry n'avait jamais vu la mère de Ron aussi furieuse. Elle houspillait tellement que le directeur n'eut d'autre choix que de lui jeter un sort de sommeil. Arthur Weasley allongea sa femme sur un canapé non loin.

« Que le silence est doux après de tels couinements. » apprécia Voix-Glaciale. « Quatre milles ans d'hibernation pour supporter ça. Voilà un bien étrange accueil. »

« Nous sommes navré de ce désagrément, Seigneur Hadès. » s'excusa respectueusement Yang. « Cependant cette dame étant une personne chère au maître, nous ne pouvons la jeter dehors. »

« C'est en effet une chose que je vous déconseille fortement. » dit Harry d'une voix coupante comme la lame d'un rasoir. Une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent Remus Lupin et Mr Weasley.

Le Lycanthrope fut près de lui en un rien de tant.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-il en posant une main sur son front qu'il retira aussi vite. « Merlin, mais tu es brûlant ! »

« Je… » fit le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix avant que la douleur ne se réveille plus violente encore.

Il poussa un cri en se tenant la tête, le corps plié en deux. Tout se mit à tourner à nouveau, mais même en fermant les yeux, il avait l'impression que le sol tangué. Et puis, il y avait cette horrible douleur. Comme si son cerveau s'étirait dans son crâne.

« Harry ! » s'alarma Lupin.

« Poussez-vous ! » ordonna sèchement quelqu'un. « Maître Harry, regardez-moi ! »

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit que par un gémissement alors qu'une nouvelle vague de souffrance lui consuma la tête. Merlin que ça s'arrête !

« Regardez-moi ! »

Harry s'exécuta péniblement, pour plonger les yeux dans de magnifique iris mauve. Ils appartenaient à un homme au visage sans âge et d'une beauté stupéfiante, d'une pâleur extrême que ses longs cheveux noir corbeau rehaussaient. Ce regard envoûtant apaisa étonnamment Harry.

« Respirez profondément. Les neurones inactifs de votre cerveau sont en train de se connecter. Ne luttez pas contre la douleur. »

« Neurones ? » souffla difficilement Harry.

« La partie spirituelle de votre magie est en train de faire surface. Cette magie vient directement de l'esprit et en tant que son berceau, votre cerveau doit s'adapter à elle. Ne luttez pas contre elle. Plus vous vous débattrez et plus l'activation sera douloureuse. »

Suivant ses instructions, Harry sentit la douleur devenir moins intense au fur et à mesure qu'il cessait de la combattre. Il avait toujours l'impression que son cerveau se tordait, mais maintenant qu'il savait pourquoi, cette idée lui faisait moins peur, donc il y réagissait moins violemment.

« C'est bien. » approuva l'homme. « Restez calme et respirez profondément. »

La douleur était devenue quasiment nulle, lorsque tout d'un coup quelque chose explosa dans la tête de Harry. Il vit des centaines d'images défilé à vive allure sous ses paupières closes de souffrance, alors qu'un concert de voix éclata dans son crâne.

« Aaaaargh ! » hurla Harry en se tenant la tête. Une pression insoutenable compressé sa boîte crânienne, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait sauter d'une seconde à l'autre.

« MAIS FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! » cria Remus, affolé.

« La pression est trop forte, il ne tiendra pas ! » s'écria Walter. « Il faut faire une barrière ! »

« Il tiendra ! » assura le brun. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille. « Chuut… calmez-vous… c'est bientôt fini »

« Faites… les… taire… » réussit à dire Harry, les larmes aux yeux. « Faites les… taire… où je vais… » Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il se sentit chuter en arrière et rattraper par des bras frêles, mais si aimant qu'il se laissa bercer par la voix douce qu'il lui assurer qu'elle s'occuperait de tout.

« Non, ne l'écoutez pas ! » le supplia quelqu'un, mais Harry était déjà parti.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Il ne savait pas où il était mais, il adorait cet endroit. Ici, il était bien au chaud, il n'avait pas besoin de penser, ni de s'inquiéter de ce qui se passerait par la suite. Ici, il était serein et heureux. Il se sentait aimé et désiré. Un monde où il n'éprouvait ni douleur, ni haine. Un monde où seule la quiétude régnait. Poussant un soupir d'aise, il se blottit un peu plus dans cette douce sérénité._

_Soudain, il entendit quelque chose. Comme si quelqu'un l'appelait. Il fronça légèrement des sourcils, comme pour chasser l'importun. Mais, on l'appelait toujours. Il se plongea alors plus profondément dans ce monde, voulant lui échapper. Mais il avait l'impression que plus il allait loin et plus la voix devenait forte. Qu'elle se taise !_

_Mais la voix n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Bientôt, elle était si distincte qu'il put comprendre ce qu'elle disait._

« Ouvrez les yeux… ouvrez les yeux… ouvrez les yeux… » _disait-elle comme une litanie._

_Au bout d'un moment où faire la sourde oreille ne servait plus à rien, il lui hurla de se taire. Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, l'acculant, le harcelant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry revint à lui d'un coup, aspirant l'air comme un noyé. Que s'était-il passé ? Sa vision vacillait et il avait l'impression qu'un chaos sans nom régnait dans son esprit. Il eut beaucoup de mal à garder pieds. Et puis il y avait cette tension dans l'air qui l'empêchait de bien respirer. Cependant, il parvint à garder contact avec la réalité grâce à une vive lumière rouge qui scintillait dans sa tête comme une sonnette d'alarme. Elle provenait d'une jeune fille nue aux longs cheveux rouge qui flottaient autour d'elle. Il mit un peu de temps à comprendre que c'était Sanna. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était réveillé, elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains d'un geste tendre et l'embrassa sur le front.

'_Rendors-toi, Prince du feu.'_ lui susurra-t-elle avec un doux sourire. _'Je m'occupe de tout. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal.'_

« Qui ça, ils ? » s'enquit-il avec difficulté, en fronçant des sourcils.

'_Eux.'_ répondit Sanna d'un ton colérique, en désignant les sorciers et ses protecteurs qui étaient tous emprisonnés par les fils de cheveux de Sanna.

« Mais qu'est-ce… ? » s'horrifia Harry en se levant. Mais, il vacilla et retomba aussitôt dans le fauteuil, à bout de souffle. Il était si fatigué.

'_Rendors-toi.'_ lui dit à nouveau sa magie. Non, il ne devait pas dormir sinon, Sanna allait tous les tuer ! Il ne savait pas comme elle avait fait pour sortir de lui, mais il devinait ses intentions.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il à sa magie dans un chuchotement. Pourtant sa voix était d'une fermeté inébranlable.

'_Mais ils te font du mal ! Il faut les punir !'_ protesta vivement Sanna. _'Rendors-toi ! Je m'occupe de tout ! A ton réveil, il n'y aura plus de problème !'_

« Sanna, écoutes-moi bien, car je ne me répéterais pas. » assena durement Harry. « Je ne sais pas où tu es allée pêcher l'idée qu'il me faisaient du mal, mais tu vas les libérer tout de suite. Ensuite, je veux que tu retournes en moi et que tu te calmes ! Est-ce clair ! »

Elle voulut protester mais le regard froid de Harry l'en dissuada. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle voulait l'aider, elle ne faisait que le mettre en colère ? Le visage peiné, Sanna libéra ceux qu'elle considérait comme des misérables insectes indignes, non sans les avoir fusillé du regard. Ses longues mèches se délièrent des membres de ses victimes qui s'affalèrent sur le sol. Puis, elle redevint énergie et se fondit en Harry. La tension qui pesait dans l'air s'évanouit aussitôt et l'air devint plus respirable. Harry ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir las. Ses muscles se détendirent alors que tout se mettait en place dans son esprit. A nouveau, il poussa un soupir. Il était si fatigué.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda quelqu'un près de lui.

Il s'ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour faire face à un Remus Lupin encore plus mal en point qu'après l'une de ses métamorphoses. Il était cependant, auréolé d'une étrange lumière argenté apaisante et menaçante à la fois. Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être.

« Comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes venait de me piétiner. » répondit-il faiblement, en faisant la grimace. « Mais et vous ? Vous avez l'air encore plus mal en point que moi ! »

« Ca, c'est parce que tu ne t'es pas vu dans une glace ! » se moqua gentiment le lycanthrope.

« Vous non plus ! » railla Harry.

« Tenez, buvez ça, maître Harry. Vous vous sentirez mieux après. » lui dit Halda en lui tendant un verre rempli d'un breuvage jaune.

Harry lui prit la coupe. Cependant, il ne la but pas, trop interloqué qu'il était par la lueur bleu sombre qui entourait l'elfe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour la boire ? » demanda sévèrement Halda, les sourcils froncés. « Vous avez besoin d'aide, peut-être ? »

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et but une gorgée du remède mais la recracha aussitôt avec un cri de dégoût suivit d'un gémissement de douleur. Ses muscles venaient de lui rappeler de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

« C'est infecte ! » se plaignit-il.

« Holfa, occupe-toi de Mr Remus. » ordonna-t-elle. Un elfe vint tendre une coupe fumante au lycanthrope, avant de l'examiner et de soigner les quelques coupures parsemant son corps. « Quant a vous, maître Harry, cessez de faire l'enfant et buvez ! »

_Faire l'enfant ! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas elle qui dois boire cette horreur !_ pesta Harry, en lançant un regard mauvais à l'elfe.

« Halda, est-ce que tu gouttes tes mixtures au moins, avant de les donner aux autres ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Bien sûr que non ! » répondit sèchement l'elfe d'un ton d'évidence. « Je ne suis jamais malade, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'en boirais. »

« Ceci explique cela ! » marmonna sarcastiquement Harry.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il but d'un trait le mixage et ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût en sentant le goût amer envahir sa bouche et sa gorge. Halda eut pitié de lui et lui donna un carré de chocolat. Harry s'empressa de le manger, savourant le cacao fondre sur sa langue. Il en réclama un autre que l'elfe lui donna avec une visible réticence. Il lui faudrait au moins un kilo de chocolat pour faire enlever ce goût infecte de sa bouche ! Mais il devait bien reconnaître, qu'il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

« C'est infecte, mais très efficace. » commenta sobrement Harry.

« Bien sûr ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vous donnerais quelque chose d'inopérant ! » dit sèchement Halda avant de remballer ses potions et d'aller soigner le professeur McGonagall.

_Non mais, elle pourrait être plus aimable !_ pesta Harry avec une grimace comique, en se redressant un peu sur son siège.

Il passa un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce. C'était une grande la salle où seule une immense table circulaire trônait. Les murs étaient ornaient de diverses tapisseries avec un arbre blanc brodé dessus. Et sur tout un pendant du mur gauche, des portes-fenêtres donnant sur un jardin. Le plafond fascina Harry. On avait l'impression que des langues de flammes coulaient sur sa surface. Elles apportaient lumière et chaleur.

Mise a part Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, les Sages, Walter et l'homme mystérieux, il y avait aussi Maugrey Fol Œil, Rogue (_qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, celui-là ?_), Noironde, Silf, Médéryc, Martha et Mimi. Harry fronça encore plus des sourcils en constatant que chacun avait cette espèce d'aura qui se dégageait d'eux. Cependant, elle n'était pas de la même couleur pour tout le monde.

« Maître Harry, pouvez-vous tendre votre main droite, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Sage Yang en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Je dois guérir Darias. Elle a subi de nombreux dégâts. »

« Darias ? » murmura Harry en regardant aussitôt sa bague. Il vit alors avec stupeur que l'éclat du rubis avait disparu et que l'anneau était fissuré à plusieurs endroits. « Mais pourquoi… ? »

« Le rôle de Darias est de protéger votre esprit. » expliqua le Sage en mettant les mains au dessus de la bague. Une lumière blanche en jaillit pour aller s'infiltrer dans l'anneau. « Lorsque votre magie a pris le dessus, Darias est immédiatement créé un lien avec vous pour ne pas vous perdre définitivement. C'est sa voix que vous avez entendue lorsque vous étiez prisonnier au plus profond de vous-même. Elle a aussi contenu votre magie jusqu'à ce que vous vous réveilliez. Sans elle, nous serions tous morts depuis longtemps. En conséquence, c'est elle qui a été le plus éprouvé par l'attaque de votre magie. »

« Je suis désolé. » murmura Harry, les yeux baissés, les épaules un peu voûtées, la voix légèrement enraillée. « Si je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de Sanna, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur pour être le chef du clan Potter. »

Le Sage lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de dire d'un ton neutre : « Si vous échouez, ce ne sera pas de votre faute. C'est nous qui nous serons trompé en vous choisissant comme chef. »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Harry. Il pâlit légèrement et il sentit son corps se crisper. Cependant, une sourde résolution balaya bien vite sa peine : ils ne regretteraient pas de l'avoir élu comme chef ! Il en faisait le sermon ! C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il perdait le contrôler de sa magie !

_Tiens-le toi pour dis, Sanna !_

« Sanna, hein ? Jolie nom pour votre magie, mais je vous conseille de ne pas le crier sur les tours, car à travers le nom, on peut faire beaucoup de mal à une personne en magie. » dit le sage, avec un sourire bienveillant. « Vous ne devriez pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle n'a fait que ce que vous souhaitiez. »

« Mais je ne lui est rien ordonner de tel, enfin ! » protesta Harry, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Pourtant, vous avez bien voulu que les voix qui heurtaient votre esprit se taisent, non ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » balbutia Harry, déconcerté.

« C'est pourtant très simple. Walter vous a sûrement parlé des dons conversés dans votre sang. » Hochement de tête de Harry, pour confirmation. « Parmi eux, il en existe un qui est lié directement votre esprit : la magie spirituelle. Elle est très rare car comme pour la Post-connexion, elle est inné et non-héréditaire. Cependant, cela n'en va pas de même pour vous qui êtes détenteur du gène Dô. Sa nature même fait de ses bénéficiaires des êtres très puissants et très craints. La magie spirituelle regroupe quatre capacités qui sont : l'irdonâlé ou occlumancie chez les sorciers ; la nodrâcié ou legilimancie ; la cienomâné, ce que les moldus appellent la télépathie, c'est-à-dire la capacité de communiquer par la pensée avec autrui en envoyant des ondes cérébrales ; et enfin l'aciâromé ou la capacité de manipuler les esprits, en claire, ce pouvoir permet de s'introduire dans l'esprit et de modifier les souvenirs et les pensées de ceux-ci à sa guise. »

Il fit une pause où il examina minutieusement l'anneau, à la recherche de la moindre fissure. Il dut en déceler d'autres car il reprit la réparation de la bague. Harry lui était émerveillé et effrayé en même temps par les capacités qu'il entrevoyait avec cette magie.

« S'ils ne s'en protègent pas, les spirites – les détenteurs de ce don – sont heurtées par les fragments de pensée des personnes qui l'entourent. » continua-t-il. « Plus ils sont entourés et plus ces ondes statiques sont puissantes, pouvant provoquer jusqu'à la folie du spirite… c'est exactement ce qui vous est arrivé. Votre don s'est déclanché à un moment où aucun de nous ne pouvions protéger votre esprit des éléments statiques. Lorsque vous êtes revenu à vous, votre don a continué à se développer sans qu'aucun de nous ne puissions faire quoique soit. Vous êtes arrivé à un stade où nos pensées ont commencé à bourdonner dans votre tête, vous blessant. Et à un moment, vous avez saturé et souhaité que les voix, c'est-à-dire nos pensées, se taisent. Et votre magie, qui ne désire que vous satisfaire et vous protéger, a agi en conséquence. »

« Nom de Dieu ! » souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Votre magie a choisi une solution un peu radicale, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle n'a fait que vous protéger. C'est à vous de lui apprendre qu'il existe d'autre moyen pour neutraliser une personne que la mort. »

Harry hocha pensivement la tête, se promettant d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Sanna. Mais pas maintenant. Il se sentait beaucoup trop épuisé pour cela. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : se coucher.

« Sage Yang, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lueur qui vous entoure tous ? » s'enquit Harry, quand le vieil homme eut fini de réparer Darias et qu'il amorça un mouvement pour se relever.

« Une lueur ? » s'étonna le Sage, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

« Oui. On dirait une espèce d'aura. » précisa Harry. « Mais elle a une couleur différente pour chacun de vous. »

« Vraiment. » dit le Sage, avec dévisageant longuement Harry, avec un petit sourire que ce dernier ne sut déchiffrer. Que se passait-il ? Il avait une corne qui lui poussait sur le front ou quoi ? « Je vois. » ajouta le Sage après un petit moment de silence.

« Euh… ce serait une grande offense si je vous demandais ce que vous voyez exactement ? » s'enquit Harry, un brin ironique.

« Certes non. » répondit le Sage Yang, amusé. « Mais je comprend maintenant pourquoi vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre magie : ce n'est pas un don qui s'est éveillé, mais deux. »

« Deux ! » s'étonna Harry, écarquillant les yeux. Le vieil homme hocha la tête pour confirmer. « Quel est le deuxième ? »

« Le pouvoir de Double Vision. » répondit le Sage Yang. « Un don qui permet à se détenteur de 'voir' l'aura de tout ce qui a un tant soit peu de magie en lui. Un don un peu plus répandu que les deux précédents et héréditaire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte de pouvoir voir l'aura de gens ? »

« Pour une personne non-initiée, la perception de l'aura magique est comme un arc-en-ciel : c'est beau, sans plus. Mais pour ceux qui savent utiliser ce don, l'aura est une véritable mine d'information et une arme redoutable. Je ne vais pas vous faire un cours sur l'aura magique et tout ce qui en découle, mais vous devez savoir qu'elle est en quelque sorte le caractère de la magie. Et lors qu'un duel, savoir interprété l'aura est un atout non-négligable. Cela peut aller de la seule anticipation à la destruction de l'aura en passant bien sûr, par la malédiction de celle-ci. » Harry émit un sifflement, impressionné. « Il existe de part le monde de grandes familles de Visionnaires, comme on appelle les détenteurs de ce don. Les Potter en faisant parti, il était inévitable qu'un jour ou l'autre cette capacité se manifeste chez vous… mais, tout de même, deux dons en même temps... vous devez être exténué. »

« Je vous le fait pas dire ! » grimaça Harry.

Le Sage sourit doucement, devant sa mimique.

« Dites-moi, maître Harry, combien de couleur voyez-vous ? »

Harry passa un regard circulaire sur les personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Une. Pourquoi ? »

« Je vois. » fit le Sage.

Harry entendit un instant qu'il poursuive sa phrase mais voyant qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, il lui demanda ce qu'il voyait exactement. Ce à quoi le Sage lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique, en disant que Médéryc lui apprendra à développer ce don. Puis, il s'éloigna pour s'installer sur un siège en face de lui. Harry fit contrarié qu'il n'éclaire pas sa lanterne, mais il était trop fatigué pour protester plus avant. Au lieu de houspiller le Sage comme il en avait envie, il passa un coup d'œil circulaire sur les personnes l'entourant, et constata que tous étaient assis autour de la table et attendait visiblement son bon vouloir pour parler. Martha, Halda et les autres aides-soignants s'étaient discrètement éclipsés. Bien malgré lui, il se sentit rougir et lança un regard suppliant à Walter, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Celui-ci voyant la détresse de son maître vint se mettre près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« La première réunion de Douze en la présence du nouveau chef du clan va avoir lieu. Les Douze est le conseille de clan, réunissant les dix protecteurs du maître plus les deux Sages. Ils sont là pour vous conseiller sur les différentes affaires du clan. Vous devez l'ouvrir par un : « Que la séance commence. » »

_Une réunion maintenant ! Alors que je suis exténué, démotivé, pas près quoi !_ paniqua Harry en jetant un regard affolé à Walter. _Mais… mais… Pep ! On se calme ! Paniquer ne servira à rien à par à te rendre ridicule devant les autres. Et ils ne font sûrement pas respecter un chef qui a les chocottes pour une seule réunion ! Allez respire, mon petit Harry, et assume !_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers la table où tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. Il remarqua avec un certain agacement que Rogue avait l'air ravi de sa déconfiture. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'il interpréta le rictus qui déformait sa bouche. Harry plissa des yeux et se leva d'un geste plein de dignité. Il sentit un vertige le prendre, mais à sa plus grande joie, il resta bien campé sur ses deux jambes. Il parcourut la salle d'un regard impérieux qui fit disparairent tous doutes dans les têtes de ceux qui ne le croyaient pas capable d'assumer son rôle de chef. Si le silence ne régnait pas déjà dans la pièce, ce regard aurait suffit à l'obtenir.

« Que la séance commence ! » annonça-t-il, avant de se rasseoir avec souplesse.

Cependant, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne par s'effondrer sur sa chaise. Et dire qu'il avait avalé la mixture infâme de Halda il n'y avait que quelques minutes. Il savait que s'il en redemandait, l'elfe médecin lui en donnerait au tant qu'il voudrait, mais par respect pour son estomac, il s'en abstint.

« Avant que la séance ne commence, maître Harry. » fit Walter en apparaissant au centre du cerceau que formait la table. Il avait prit sa véritable forme et avait un genou à terre. « Me permettez-vous de vous présenter le Trium Protectora, les trois protecteurs spécialement affectés à votre sécurité. »

« Affectés à ma sécurité ? » tiqua Harry en plissant légèrement des yeux. Il avait déjà assez de membres de l'Ordre à ses basques sans qu'on lui en rajoute d'autres, merci ! « J'en ai déjà assez avec les gardes du corps de l'Ordre ! » protesta-t-il vivement.

« Certes mais les membres du l'Ordre ne seront plus affectés à votre protection à partir de maintenant. Seul le Trium Protectora en aura la tâche, désormais. » fit Walter, imperturbable.

Harry fronça des sourcils à cette nouvelle. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore pour avoir confirmation. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher une grimace, en se disant que si le directeur de Poudlard avait accepté cet échange, c'était forcément que ce Trium Protectora devait être une armée d'êtres surpuissants et infatigables. Car il imaginait mal Dumbledore laisser sa seule arme contre Voldemort entre les mains de trois personnes – parce que 'trium', ça voulait bien dire qu'ils étaient trois, non ?

Sentant l'amertume l'étouffer à la seule idée de n'être qu'une arme pour Dumbledore, Harry se força à penser à autre chose. S'il voulait vraiment se réconcilier avec le vieil mage, il devait faire un effort pour ne pas avoir de pensées aussi négatives sur les intentions du directeur.

« Et qui sont-ils exactement ? »

C'était visiblement le signal que l'elfe attendait. Il se leva, tenant à la main un petit gong doré. Il tapa deux fois dessus.

« Que le Trium Protectora se présente au maître ! » s'exclama-t-il pompeusement.

Un flot de lumière rouge aveuglante jaillit de la bague de l'Héritier, pour aller se poser devant Harry, près de Walter La lumière prit une forme humaine et bientôt, une jeune fille rousse à la beauté sauvage apparut. Elle avait les yeux aussi rouges que ses courts cheveux flamboyant et un teint mate des plus seyant. Le rubis de la bague de Harry perdit son étincellement et sa chaleur. Elle s'agenouilla devant Harry et se présenta d'une voix étonnamment grave pour une femme :

« Je suis Darias, l'Esprit-Défenseur, protectrice de l'hériter Potter. Mon rôle est de défendre l'esprit du maître de toutes intrusions. Je présente, en ce jour, mes hommages au chef du clan et ma fidélité absolue en l'héritier élu. »

Le jeune homme en fut tellement abasourdi qu'il en resta bouche bée un instant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se reprendre et de jeter un coup d'œil affolé à Walter. Devait-il dire ou faire quelque chose ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu décider de la conduite à tenir, Mimi, la fille de Walter, vint se poster à côté de Darias. Une lumière aussi aveuglante que la précédente, se dégagea de la petite elfe. Mais au lieu d'être écarlates, les faisceaux lumineux étaient d'une blancheur aussi pure qu'un flocon de neige.

_Si je ne deviens pas aveugle avec toutes ces lumières, ce serait un miracle ! Déjà que je suis aussi myope qu'une taupe !_ s'agaça Harry en se protégeant les yeux.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds fut enfin visible à la place de Mimi. Harry dévisagea la divine apparition avec stupeur, son cerveau ayant totalement déconnecté devant la sublime beauté de l'elfe – il avait tout de même remarqué ses oreilles pointues avant de passer en mode 'merlan frit'. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que cette superbe créature était Mimi sous sa véritable apparence. Dire qu'elle était belle était un euphémisme. Harry réussit tout de même à se reprendre, le mode 'merlan frit' ne seyant pas vraiment au chef de clan qu'il était sensé être. Mimi s'agenouilla à côté de Darias.

« Je suis Midoline, l'Elfe-Salvatrice, protectrice de l'héritier Potter. Mon rôle est de défendre l'âme du maître de toutes menaces. Je présente, en ce jour, mes hommages au chef du clan et ma fidélité absolue en l'héritier élu. » dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec celle fluette qu'elle utilisait d'habitude.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous les yeux gris brillant de l'elfe. Elle était vraiment très belle. Trop même pour la tranquillité d'esprit d'un homme ! Alors que dire de celle d'un pauvre adolescent qui découvrait à peine les joies de la puberté ! En tout cas, Harry comprenait qu'elle reste sous sa forme d'elfe de maison. Si jamais elle sortait dans la rue sous sa véritable forme, elle ne ferait pas un pas !

Il fut sortit de sa douce contemplation par une lumière étrangement ténébreuse qui envahit la pièce, assombrissant le jour qui filtrait à travers les portes-fênetres. Bizarrement, malgré sa noirceur, cette lumière fut bien plus aveuglante que les deux précédentes, presque agressive. Même en fermant les yeux, Harry la percevait, ses iris lui brûlants sous son intensité.

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin dissipée, elle laissa place à un jeune homme ténébreux tout vêtu de noir. Son visage pâle et ses cheveux longs permettant à Harry de l'identifier comme étant l'homme qui l'avait secouru tout à l'heure. Le jeune sorcier avait beau le détaillant, tout en lui rappelait les ténèbres. Même son aura était sombre comme la nuit, dégageant une légère teinte rougeâtre peu rassurante. Et puis, il y avait ce regard mauve froid mais pourtant envoûtant. Le genre de regard qui persuadait aisément les plus impénétrables sages à s'entretuer et qui ne s'émouvait nullement devant une horde d'enfant innocent à l'agonie.

« Je suis Hadès le Vampire-Guerrier, protecteur de l'hériter Potter. Mon rôle est de défendre le corps du maître de toutes attaques. Je présente, en ce jour, mes hommages au chef du clan et ma fidélité absolue en l'héritier élu.» se présenta-t-il de cette voix froide qui avait le don de faire descendre considérablement la température ambiante.

Hadès ? Alors c'était lui le vampire sanguinaire qui avait terrorisé la terre entière à une sombre époque ? Harry déglutit péniblement en se disant que décidément, il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'encombrer de personnes dangereuses et incontrôlables, qui représentaient aussi bien une menace pour lui que pour le monde. A croire qu'il y avait marqué sur son front 'ami des psychopathes en malade de tuerie' !... est-ce que sa cicatrice devait compter comme tel ?

Walter vint chuchoter la suite des opérations à l'oreille de Harry. Le jeune homme se leva de son siège un peu vacillant. Tendant la main, il déclara à son tour :

« Je suis Harry James Potter, hériter et chef du clan Potter, celui à qui vous devez allégeance. »

Darias s'avança et baisa la main de Harry, puis vint Midoline et enfin Hadès.

« Ceci met fin à la Cérémonie du Lien ! » dit Walter en frappant deux fois sur le petit gong.

Harry se rassit aussitôt. Bien que la potion de Halda ait fait disparaître la douleur physique, la fatigue, elle, ne lui laissait pas de répit. Il croisa le regard de Hadès et alors, une chose étrange se produit. L'image du vampire fut remplacée par un homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait à la différence près qu'au lieu de tirer la gueule, il souriait de toutes ses dents. L'image vacilla et Harry plissa des yeux, une violente douleur venant lui lanciner le crâne. Il étouffa un gémissement en se tenant la tête, les yeux fermés pour mieux chasser la souffrance.

« Harry ! » s'inquiéta Remus.

« Dommage qu'il faille attendre deux heures avant de lui faire boire une autre potions. » déplora Midoline, la mine préoccupée.

Ses protecteurs l'entouraient déjà, la mine soucieuse. Hadès mit une main sur son front et Harry eut l'impression que ses doigts entraient dans sa boîte crânienne pour saisir la douleur et l'en sortir. Lorsqu'il l'enleva, Harry émit un soupire de soulagement, et se laissa retomber sur le dossier. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant, avant de les ouvrit pour voir les visages inquiets penchés ou levés vers lui. Il leur fit un faible sourire pour les rassurer, accompagné d'un 'je vais bien' peu crédible.

« Darias, tu es sensé empêcher que ce genre de chose arrive. » fit remarquer le vampire, glacial.

La rousse se raidit, en fusillant son collègue du regard.

« J'ai beau être un Esprit-Défenseur, mon pouvoir a aussi ses limites ! Contenir deux dons aussi puissants au même temps n'est pas facile ! Alors garde tes commentaires pour toi, Monsieur Je-me-la-coule-douce-pendant-quatre-milles-ans ! » rétorqua-t-elle toute aussi froide que le vampire.

« Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste un constat. » rétorqua Hadès, la voix faisant descendre considérablement la température de la pièce. Harry en grelottait presque !

« Mais bien sûr, et toi, au réveil, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un Chauhe-poulet mal luné parce qu'il n'aurait défloré aucune innocente vierge ! » marmonna l'esprit avant de redevenir flamme et de se faire aspirer par la bauge de l'Héritier. (Chauche-poulet démon incube qui oppresse les dormeurs et n'hésite pas à dévirginiser les filles)

Midoline pouffa sous les yeux réprobateurs de son père, alors que Hadès fixait le rubis comme s'il avait envie de le réduire en miette. Harry trouva la situation plutôt coquasse et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Cela eut au moins le don de lui faire oublier sa fatigue pour un instant.

« Bien. » fit Walter pour capter l'attention de tout le monde. « Comme il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas reporter la réunion à plus tard, je propose que nous la commencions au plus vite, pour que le maître puisse aller prendre un repos bien mérité. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe s'assentiment et s'installèrent autour de la table. Midoline et Hadès s'assirent de chaque côté de Harry, prouvant ainsi leur haut rang dans la hiérarchie du clan. Leur présence mit ce dernier quelque peu malaise. D'un, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être l'un de ces seigneurs médiévaux entourés de leur cour ; de deux, parce que l'elfe tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer son fou rire tout en baragouinant quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à 'powaaaaaaa, chauche-poulet mal-luné, powaaaaaaaa'.

« A l'ordre du jour, nous avons la requête du Ministère de la magie et l'entraînement du maître. » annonça Walter alors que deux dossiers apparus devant Harry. En regardant autour de lui, le jeune constata que toutes les personnes présentes avaient des dossiers identiques devant eux. « Je propose que nous commencions par la requête du Ministère. » poursuivit Walter, en cherchant l'approbation de Harry du regard.

Celui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et tous ouvrirent le dossier jaune. Le jeune sorcier fit de même. Il ne contenait qu'une lettre à l'en-tête du Ministère et deux découpures de journaux. L'un montrait une photo de Ombrage, les mains menottées, entourée de deux Auror et la baguette cassée en deux à ses pieds. L'autre était un cliché de Fudge acculé par une horde de journaliste où Harry reconnu cette chère Rita Skeeter.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a transmis une lettre de Palmira Mentasan, dans laquelle elle convie le maître à une réunion secrète le 28 août dans la Salle du Silence du Département des mystères. » exposa l'elfe. « Cette rencontre aura entre autre pour but de coordonner les actions du Ministère avec celle des différents clans anti-Voldemort (frisson des sorciers, sauf Dumbledore et Harry). »

« Savons-nous qui sont les autres familles invités ? » demanda la Sage Ying.

« Cela n'est pas précisé. Mais je suppose que cet oubli est délibéré, pour limiter les dégâts en cas de fuites. » répondit Walter. « Mais, il est évident que les Londubat, les Weasley, les Vance, les Lagarner, les Shacklebolt et les Chang, seront présents. Ces familles ayant toujours été contre Voldemort (frisson), il serait même impensable qu'elles ne soient pas conviées. »

'_Il est évident que le maître ne peut se dérober.'_ siffla Silf.

« Exact. » approuva le Sage Yang. « C'est pour cela que nous devons penser à la sécurité de maître Harry. Je suis sûr que votre amie saura mettre un système de sécurité parfaitement fiable. Cependant, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec Voldemort. Il faudra donc que les Lòms prenne contacte avec la ministre pour organiser ensemble le plan de sécurité. Midoline, cette tâche vous incombe. »

« Bien, Sage Yang. J'enverrais un messager dès la fin de la réunion. » fit l'elfe.

« Puis-je prendre la parole ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

Walter regarda Harry et celui-ci comprit que s'était à lui de donner la permission au directeur de parler. Il l'invita donc à prendre la parole d'un geste de la main. Dumbledore se leva et exposa les intentions de la ministre.

« Palmira ne veut pas seulement s'assurer des clans sorciers encore de son côté, elle veut savoir quels sont les peuples magiques sur qui elle peut compter dans cette nouvelle guerre. Lorsque Harry sera en face d'elle, elle lui demandera aussi quels sont ses alliés. La réponse de Harry ne devra pas être hésitante. Il devra savoir avec certitude les peuples qui lui sont fidèles et ceux dont il faudra se méfier. Voilà pourquoi je pense que Harry devrait tenter de rallier à notre cause d'autres peuples comme les vampires, les fées ou les amazones. »

« Je croyais que c'était votre rôle de trouver de nouveaux alliés ? » souligna Médéryc. « Pourquoi y impliquer directement le maître ? Cela ne fera que plus de travail pour nous et mettra le maître en danger inutilement. »

« En effet, l'Ordre y travaille depuis plus d'un an. Cependant, vous savez tous comme moi-même que Harry est l'un des deux piliers de cette guerre. Que nous le voulions ou non, il y est impliqué jusqu'au cou. D'après mes sources, Voldemort a déjà contacté plusieurs de ses ex-partisans et il est déjà main mise sur l'Albanie. Ce qui signifie que les frontières de l'Est sont surveillées. Nous avons besoins d'alliés dans cette partie du monde si nous voulons stopper l'ascendant de Voldemort. Les gens du Petit Peuples sont sans contester les meilleurs informateurs du monde. Le clan Potter ayant toujours eu des relations amicales avec les femmes-guerrières, Harry est l'ambassadeur idéal. Quant aux vampires et aux fées, il me semble que Harry a sous son commandement deux personnages clés de ces peuples. Il lui sera donc plus facile de rencontrer leurs chefs que nous. »

« Yang et moi-même avions déjà envisagé ces possibilités et voulions les soumettre au Conseil. » dit le Sage Ying. « Il évident que maître Harry ne peut rester en retrait. En tant que pilier de cette guerre, il se doit de gagner les peuples magiques à notre cause. C'est pour cela que nous avons dépêchés des messagers au près des clans susceptibles de nous rallier. »

'_Vous avez pris cette décision sans nous en parler et sans l'autorisation du maître ?'_ siffla Silf, le visage renfrogné.

« Nous pensions que nous ne devions pas perdre du temps inutilement, sachant que le maître serait tout à fait d'accord. » se justifia le Sage Yang, imperturbable.

« Certes, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de prendre une décision aussi importante sans en référer au préalable au maître. » intervint sèchement Médéryc.

'_Est-ce qu'au moins, Torengaliel est au courrant ?'_ s'enquit Silf. Un silence pesant s'en suivit.

« Non. » finirent par dire les Sages d'une même voix digne.

'_Je vois.'_ siffla le serpent, glacial.

« Ying et Yang, nous comprenons parfaitement votre démarche et vos intentions. » fit Midoline d'une voix mélodieuse. « Cependant, veuillez à ne plus prendre ce genre d'initiative sans en s'informer au préalable maître Harry. Votre rôle est de le conseille pas de prendre les discisions à sa place. » assena-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Maintenant que c'est fait, ce n'est pas la peine de se disputer. » intervint calmement Harry, alors même qu'il avait envie de prendre l'un des deux Sages pour le cogner sur l'autre. _Tu parles de Sages, encore de vieux touche-à-tout qui croient détenir la vérité absolue !_ pesta-il en lui-même. « Plutôt que de perdre du temps en chamailleries inutiles, nous ferions mieux de trouver une solution pour que je sois prêt à affronter ces chefs au plus tôt. Mais avant d'aller voir vampires, fées et amazones, il faudrait que je rencontre les peuples qui sont déjà nos alliés, ne serait-ce que pour renforcer nos liens. Ils ne me connaissent pas encore et j'imagine qu'ils doivent avoir quelques réserves à mon sujet. »

« Une apparition chez les elfes, les nains et les walkyries ne serait pas de trop pour renforcer notre alliance avec eux. » approuva Noironde. « Quant à une rencontre avec les souverains du Petit Peuple, je peux l'organiser dès que le maître sera prêt. Mère ne demande qu'à le recevoir. J'ai déjà reçu trois messages d'elle, demandant quand le maître ira la voir. »

« Qui est ta mère, Noironde ? » s'enquit Harry, curieux.

« La reine Titania, reine du royaume du Petit Peuple. » répondit celle-ci, avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'Petit Peuple' ? » demanda le brun, cela faisait un moment que cette question lui trottait dans la tête.

« Le monde magique est divisé en trois peuples, maître Harry. Le Petit Peuple représentait pour tout être magique dont la taille adulte n'excède un mètre – comme les lutins, les fées, les farfadets, les diablotins, les doxys, les gobelins. Le Moyen Peuple, ceux dont la taille adulte est entre un mètre et trois mètres –comme les sorciers, les elfes, les mains, les vampires, les loups-garous. Et enfin le Grand Peuple, dont les représentants ont une taille adulte de plus de trois mètres – comme les géants, les trolls, les ogres. Le Petit Peuple est le seul peuple où les différentes races magiques sont gouvernées par une seule dynastie élue tous les huit cents ans. En ce moment, nous sommes dans le neuvième règne de la famille Elfhame, royaume des fées. »

« Je vois. » fit simplement Harry, qui était tout de même fort impressionné en lui-même. Il en avait des choses à apprendre sur le monde magique. Il se demandait si Hermione savait ça… question idiote : bien sûr qu'elle savait !

Devant le silence qui s'étirait, Harry reprit la parole.

« Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda-t-il en passant un regard circulaire sur la tablée. Seul le silence lui répondit. « Bien, Torengaliel, peux-tu te charger de contacter nos alliés pour les prévenir de ma prochaine visite ? Tu me communiqueras leurs réponses lorsqu'elles seront arrivées. »

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, maître Harry. » répondit Walter avec une courbette.

« Bien, nous pouvons donc passer au sujet suivant. » fit Harry.

« Dans cette même lettre, la ministre de la Magie convie le maître Harry à une conférence de presse qui aura lieu lundi prochain, où Cornélius Fudge et Dolores Ombrage présenteront des excuses publiques à maître Harry pour les calomnies et les attaques dont il a été victime il y a peu de temps. Le professeur Dumbledore sera présent également, devant être lui-même interviewé. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'horrifia Harry, le visage soudain très pâle.

Lui qui faisait tout pour éviter ces bêtes assoiffés de sang qu'étaient les journalistes, voilà qu'on voulait le jeter dans leurs gueules ! En plus, il allait sûrement devoir faire un discours ! Pitié par ça ! Bien sûr qu'il voulait voir Ombrage et Fudge supplier son pardon à genou, mais de là à supporter ces suceurs de sang ! Non merci !

« Harry, cette conférence est nécessaire. Depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, personne ne t'a vu. La communauté sorcière a besoin de te voir et de savoir que tu es en sécurité, bien vivant pour être rassurée. » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Il me semble que ma sécurité était le cadet de leurs soucis, il y a à peine un mois ! » dit sèchement Harry, amer.

Bien sûr, maintenant qu'ils avaient la preuve de la renaissance de Voldemort sous le nez, ils ne pouvaient plus se voiler la face et avaient besoin d'un héros sur qui compter ! Un héros pour espérer retourner à leur petite vie tranquille !

Dumbledore se garda bien de faire tout commentaire, vu le regard froid de Harry. Mais, son visage était bien triste.

« Cette conférence de presse sera aussi l'occasion pour le maître de recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe des mains du Président de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. » reprit Walter, imperturbable.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Harry, les yeux ronds. Décidément, il allait de mauvaises surprises en mauvaises surprises. Lui, l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe ? Ils avaient tous perdu la tête, par Merlin ! S'il y avait bien une personne qui ne méritait pas cette médaille, c'était bien lui ! Il l'avait pourquoi exactement : réussir l'exploit de tuer tous ceux qu'il aimait ?

« En quel honneur Potter aurait-il droit à cette décoration ? » cingla Rogue d'un voix frissonnante de rage.

Devant la colère et le dégoût à peine contenus de la Chauve-souris, Harry ne se sentit plus aussi amer tout d'un coup.

« Pour avoir combattu Voldemort à de nombreuses reprises, sauvant ainsi plusieurs vies. Pour avoir alerté la communauté sorcière de son retour sans démordre de ses dires malgré l'incrédulité générale. Pour avoir une nouvelle fois déjoué les plans de Voldemort au péril de sa vie. » répondit calmement Walter.

« Bien sûr, encourageons Potter à violer les règlementations et à se fourrer dans les pires ennuis ! » cracha le directeur de Serpentard.

« Severus ! » le réprimanda Dumbledore, avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Oui, il vaudrait mieux que le petit serpent se calme, s'il ne veut pas finir en sac à main ! » susurra Midoline avec un étrange sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Harry.

Rogue plissa des yeux sous la menace mais ne dit rien. Harry vit avec un plaisir non dissimulé la bouche du maître des Potions en proie à un tic nerveux qui trahissait toute son ressentiment, son amertume et sa haine. Que son élève honni obtienne ce après quoi il courrait depuis pas mal d'année devait lui paraître la pire des injustices. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas l'amabilité de s'étouffer d'indignation ! Tout d'un coup la perspective d'affronter une ordre de suceurs de sang paraissait tout a fait exaltant à Harry. Ne serait-ce que pourvoir la tête verte de jalousie de Rogue !

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez refuser, maître Harry. » dit le Sage Yang. « Mais sachez que cette conférence a avant tout pour but de montrer à Voldemort que ses ennemis sont soudés. Ne pensez pas que la présence du Président de la Confédération internationale soit fortuite. Il représentera l'appuie des autres pays à notre cause. Et vous, en tant que meneur de cette cause, avez l'obligation morale d'y être. »

C'était fou comme le mot 'obligation' avait le don de lui donner une poussée de pustules ! Cependant devant le raisonnement logique du Sage, il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Voldemort profiterait de toutes failles dans leur camp pour semer le trouble. Ils devaient donc être unis. Même si cela signifier serrer la main des personnes qui l'avaient diffamé il n'y avait pas deux mois. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de renforcer la position de son ennemi par l'orgueil mal placée. Une fois la guerre finie et s'il était encore en vie, alors il règlerait ses comptes. Mais pour l'instant, il devait accepter toute aide se présentant à lui.

« La sécurité du maître devra être renforcé. » dit Médéryc d'un ton froid. « Quatre icônes du camps adverses au même endroit et au même moment, va susciter quelques idées machiavéliques à Voldemort. »

« Palmira a déjà pris toutes les mesures nécessaires à ce sujet. » fit Dumbledore.

« Ce qui ne nous garantis pas le risque zéro. » objecta froidement Noironde.

« Le risque zéro n'existe pas ! » grogna Maugrey, son œil magique tourné vers la fée.

« Vous seriez étonné de voir à quel point il vous entoure. » répliqua Noironde.

« C'est toujours mieux que ce qu'aurait pu faire cet imbécile de Fudge ! » dit McGonagall d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de répliques. Personne ne la contredit car tous étaient d'accord sur ce point.

« Maître Harry, que faisons-nous ? C'est à vous de décider si vous participer ou pas à cette conférence de presse. » demanda Walter.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » soupira Harry. « Envoyez un message à la ministre l'informer de mon accord. »

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, maître Harry. » assura Walter avec une nouvelle courbette.

« Gamin, ne facilite par trop les choses à ce crétin de Fudge et son crapaud de lieutenant ! » grommela Fol Œil, avec un reniflement méprisant en contemplant la photo de l'ex-ministre et de Ombrage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! » le rassura Harry, avec un sourire qui aurait dressé les cheveux sur les têtes des deux inculpés s'ils l'avaient vu.

« Je vous adore, maître Harry ! » s'exclama soudain Midoline en lui sautant dans les bras. « Je sens que nous allons faire pleins de chose ensemble ! » susurra-t-elle avec un regard machiavélique.

« Certes. » souffla Harry en se libérant de l'étreinte de l'elfe, avant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il tombait toujours sur ce genre de folle ?

'_Midoline, tu sera aimable de ne pas entraîner le maître dans tes gamineries.'_ siffla Silf, les yeux dangereusement plissés.

« Mais, je n'ai jamais été aimable, enfin ! » répliqua l'autre avec un sourire angélique.

Les soupirs que suscita cette remarque en disaient long sur la tendance de Midoline à jouer les gamines. Du coin de l'œil Harry vit Walter fusiller sa fille du regard. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un magnifique et immense sourire qui présageait les pires méfaits !

« Je maudirais toujours le jour où maître James et elle ont fait connaissance. » soupira Walter. « Ma fille est le cinquième Maraudeur. » ajouta-t-il devant la mine perplexe de Harry.

Celui-ci se tourna d'un coup vers Midoline, la voyant tout d'un coup sous un tout autre jour. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux, les yeux brillants de moquerie, ce qui en disait long sur ses frasques passées. Pauvre Walter !

« Le troisième sujet à l'ordre du jour est l'entraînement du Maître. » poursuivit le Majordome, de nouveau imperturbable.

« Un entraînement ? » répéta Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Les enfants Potter ont toujours suivit un entraînement spécial dès l'âge de sept ans. » expliqua le Sage Yang. « Malheureusement, vu les circonstances passées, vous n'avez pu le suivre ce qui explique notamment votre niveau assez discutable en magie. Voilà pourquoi nous pensons qu'il serait souhaitable de combler vos lacunes au plus vite, durant les deux semaines à venir. »

« Je n'ai rien contre cette idée, au contraire même. Mais deux semaines me paraissent un peu court pour rattraper neuf ans d'entraînement, non ? » souligna Harry.

« Le temps n'est pas un problème. » lui assura le Sage Ying. « Grâce à la Salle des Sabliers, il vous sera possible rattraper ces neuf ans en seulement neuf heures. »

« Vraiment ! » s'étonna Harry, comme quelques sorciers.

« Silf nous a crée une salle temporelle où une année à l'intérieur correspond à une heure à l'extérieur. » expliqua Walter.

Harry eut un sifflement admiratif. « Je savais pas que ce genre de salle existait. »

'_Tout est possible en magie, maître Harry.'_ dit simplement le serpent, avec un haussement désinvolte des épaules. _'Cependant, il y a des règles très strictes à respecter. La première est le temps. Une fois fermée de l'intérieur, la porte ne s'ouvre qu'un an jour pour jour après cette fermeture. Si jamais elle se referme alors que vous êtes toujours à l'intérieur, vous resterez prisonnier de cet espace temporel pour toujours. La seconde règle est le délai. Il faut toujours respecter un délai minimum de vingt-quatre heures entre chaque utilisation de la salle pour une même personne. Si ce délai n'est pas respecté, le décalage créé entre l'intérieur de la salle et l'extérieur affligera de graves problèmes de santé et des troubles psychiques.'_

Harry hocha gravement la tête, en se disant que pour une fois, il allait muselait son envie de violation des règles.

« Durant cet entraînement, vous apprendrez à maîtriser votre magie, mais aussi divers magies autres que celle des humains, tel que la magie elfique ou celle des nains. » précisa Walter. « Seigneur Hadès pourra peut-être vous initier à la magie vampirique, aussi. » ajouta-t-il avec un regard interrogateur pour le vampire. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête en guise d'acceptation. « Vous apprendrez aussi le maniement des armes magiques et le combat à main nue. »

Harry était bouche bée de plaisir. La magie des elfes, des nains et des vampires, maniement des armes magique ! Wow ! Il avait déjà hâte d'y être ! L'idée de devenir plus puissant le motivait énormément. Il devait devenir plus fort pour avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort. Il avait déjà commencé à apprendre quelques sorts, mais tout seul, il n'avançait pas rapidement. Avec des professeurs compétents et du temps, il pourrait se hisser sans problème au même niveau que des sorciers confirmés.

Il eut un pincement de cœur en repensant au dernier entraînement spécial qu'il avait eu. C'était celui d'occlumancie. S'il avait suivi sérieusement les conseils de Rogue, l'an dernier, Sirius ne serait pas mort…

_Stop ! Ca suffit !_ s'ordonna-t-il en enfouissant les sentiments chaotiques qui voulaient l'envahir. Il ferme fugacement les yeux pour se reprendre et fit de nouveau face à l'assemblée.

« Merlin, la magie elfique, naine et vampirique ! Ne pensez-vous pas que Potter soit un peu… jeune (le mot exacte est 'stupide') pour assimiler ce genre de magie. Des mages bien plus puissants que lui n'ont jamais réussi à comprendre le concept magique des autres peuples, alors _Potter _! S'en serait comique, si ne n'était pas si affligeant à imaginer ! » railla Rogue, avec un sourire narquois.

« Severus ! » s'indigna McGonagall, la mine outrée.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de Harry qui n'appréciait pas vraiment sa moquerie. Mais le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car, sous l'œil stupéfait, blasés ou indifférent de l'assistance (ça dépend des personnes), Rogue disparut d'un coup. On entendit le hurlement de surprise du professeur des Potions jusqu'à Azkaban !

Harry crut un moment qu'il était la cause de ce phénomène. Mais un petit rire aigu attira l'attention de tout le monde sur une petite taupe masquée qui se roulait par terre, hilare, au milieu de la pièce. Le silence s'étendit encore un moment avant que Dumbledore ne se décide à demander :

« Où est Severus ? »

« Dans les oubliettes ! Mowahahahahahahaaaaaaa !» ricana la taupe en se tenant les côtes.

« Il y a des oubliettes à Godric's Hollow ? » s'exclamèrent les sorciers en une synchronisation parfaite.

« Oui. » répondit Walter calmement. « Mais dans quelle partie des oubliettes l'avez-vous envoyé ? »

« Chez les Balbades, enfin ! » déclara la taupe avec un ton d'évidence comme si Walter avait posé une question idiote.

« Ah bravo ! Je n'aurais pas mieux fais moi-même ! » pouffa Midoline.

« Je sais, je sais ! Je suis un génie ! » se vanta la taupe, très satisfaite d'elle-même.

'_Toujours aussi modeste !'_ siffla Silf en jetant un coup d'œil courroucé à la taupe qui s'éclaffait bruyamment.

« La modestie est une arnaque que les sans talents ont inventé pour rabaisser les génies ! » répliqua la taupe en tirant la langue vers le serpent.

Celui-ci émit un sifflement peu avenant qui fit dresser les cheveux de Harry sur sa tête. Mais loin d'impressionner la taupe, cette dernière tendait les fesses vers Silf en tapant dessus d'un air narquois.

« Vous voulez voir comment se débrouille Snivellus ? » ricana la taupe, qui ignora les chuintements menaçant de Silf.

Sans attendre la réponse, elle fit apparaître un grand miroir d'un claquement de doigt. Bientôt, ils purent voir Rogue suspendu en l'air qui tournait sur lui même, avant qu'il ne soit plongé dans de l'eau. Après une seconde, il en ressortit transformer en putois. Le directeur de Serpentard poussait des hurlements qui ressemblaient à des couinements des plus grotesques. Apparemment, il avait perdu sa baguette et ne pouvait contrer les attaques d'une dizaine d'enfant à la peau orange qui ricanèrent bruyamment.

Harry pouffa en regrettant que ses amis ne soient pas là pour admirer leur professeur des Potions faire trempette. Il vit du coin de l'œil Remus et Mr Weasley se détourner pour cacher leurs rires. Attention que ne prit pas Midoline qui s'esclaffait d'un rire mélodieux en se tenant les côtés. Maugrey eut un sourire mauvais et le professeur McGonagall, le premier instant de surprise passé, regarda d'une mine narquoise son pauvre collègue voler dans les airs.

Les Sage Ying et Yang tentaient de résonner la taupe pour qu'elle ramène Rogue, mais celle-ci ne les écoutait absolument pas, au grand plaisir de Harry. Elle leur fit même judicieusement remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir d'eux. Walter regardait d'un air blasé le maître des Potions faire trempette. Quant à Hadès, Silf, Noironde et Médéryc, ils étaient parfaitement hermétiques au sort de Rogue. Seul Dumbledore semblait un peu embêter par les évènements, malgré le tremblement étrange de la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Maître Harry, voudriez-vous bien dire à Mooj de nous ramener Mr Rogue ? » pria le Sage Yang, las que ses menaces restent infructueux.

_Et pourquoi je ferais ça, moi ? _songea Harry en essuyant ses larmes.

« Maître Harry ! » L'exclamation réprobateur de la Sage Ying venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait parler à vois haute. Devant l'expression déçue des Sages, il se décida à plaider la cause de Rogue au près de la taupe. Mais c'était vraiment à contre cœur !

« Euh, Melle Mooj… » fit-il avec un soupir résigné, songeant que sa bonté le perdrait.

« Appelles-moi Grande Gourou des Maraudeurs ! » coupa la taupe en bombant la poitrine.

« Euh… Grande Gourou des Maraudeurs, pouvez-vous nous rendre la Chauve… euh je veux dire Rogue. » demanda Harry, tentant de ne pas rire devant la moue pleine de vanité de la taupe masquée.

« Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, mon maître ! » dit obligeamment le petit animal en faisant la révérence.

D'un autre claquement de doigts, le directeur de Serpentard réapparut dans un état si pitoyable et désorienté que personne n'osa rire franchement. Il était dégoulinant d'une eau verdâtre, les vêtements déchirés et mouillés lui donnaient un air de corbeau trempé, et les cheveux gras plaqués sur son visage blafard comme des langues de pétrole. La taupe se volatilisa sans oublier de lancer : « Avec les compliments des Maraudeurs ! ». Ces mots eurent, semblait-il, le don de remettre les idées de Rogue en place qui retrouva d'un coup son air glacial et siffla :

« Encore cette maudite taupe ! Si je l'attrape, je lui tords le cou ! »

« Hum, hum… je vous conseille de modérer vos paroles si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous refasse faire un tour dans les oubliettes de Godric's Hollow. » recommanda Dumbledore, un rien amusé.

Rogue eut un tel air scandalisé et apeuré que Midoline et Harry ne purent s'empêcher plus longtemps de s'esclaffer. Rogue aurait bien fait une sortie théâtrale pour marquer son offense, mais ne connaissant pas le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'était cette maudite demeure, il fut obligé de rester assis à sa place et de ravaler sa hargne. Il jeta un regard avada kedavresque à son élève honni comme si tout était de sa faute. Walter se racla la gorge pour avoir le silence alors que Rogue se lançait divers sort pour reprendre une apparence à peu près digne.

« Pour en revenir à votre entraînement, il commencera après demain et vos amis suivront également. » reprit l'Elfe-en-chef.

« Pourquoi on ne commence pas tout de suite ? Il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Avec toute l'Energie Magique que vous avez dépensé, vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos avant de commencer cet entraînement. » dit le Sage Ying, avec un sourire devant la mine déçue de son maître.

« Mais je pourrais me reposer dans la Salle des Sabliers ! » protesta le jeune sorcier.

« En effet, mais il y a encore certes point que vous devez voir avec Torengaliel, avant d'entrer dans la salle. » lui apprit le Sage Yang.

« Par exemple ? » s'enquit Harry, un sourcil arqué.

« La visite de Godric's Hollow, maître Harry. » répondit l'Elfe-en-chef.

Harry retint avec peine un cri de joie à cette nouvelle. Il oublia instantanément son entraînement pour ne penser qu'aux trésors qu'il allait découvrir.

« On la fait après la réunion ? » demanda-t-il de la manière la plus posé qu'il put. Mais ses yeux brillant trahissaient son excitation.

« Je craints que non, maître Harry. Vous devez d'abords vous reposer. » fit Walter.

« Mais je ne me sens pas du tout fatigué ! » protesta Harry, dépité.

Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire désobligeant, n'ayant pas envie d'aller refaire un tour dans les oubliettes. Harry lui jeta un regard défiant, auquel il répondit par un rictus dédaigneux.

Harry fut obligé de couper le contact visuel quand un bayement traître le prit. Il se sentait soudain très las, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. D'où lui venait cette fatigue qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans chaque partie de son corps ? Il jeta un coup d'œil accusateur à Rogue, persuadé que c'était lui qui l'avait soumis à un sort pour lui gâcher la vie. Pas de commentaire sur cette certitude puérile et totalement infondée, merci !

« Vraiment, maître Harry ? » s'enquit Walter, sceptique.

« Ouais bon, peu être un peu ! » concéda le sorcier, avec une grimace comique en sentant Sanna le pousser à aller au lit. « Mais rien que je ne puisse surmonter ! »

« Maître Harry, la maison ne va pas s'envoler pendant votre sommeil. » se moqua gentiment Midoline. « Et vu ce qui vous attend, je vous conseille de prendre le maximum de repos pour ne pas vous effondrer dès le premier miles ! »

Midoline venait exactement d'exprimer ses craintes. Il avait en fait très peur de se réveiller d'un coup pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa petite chambre que 4, Privet Drive. Harry se contenta de marmonner, alors qu'un autre bayement le prit. Non mais ça suffisait, oui !

« Va te coucher, gamin ! Dans ton état, tu ne pourrais même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre sans te casser la figure ! » décréta Maugrey dans un grognement.

Harry lui jeta un coup noir. Non mais de quoi il se mêlait, lui ? On lui avait demandé son avis ?

'_Il est normal que le jeune maître soit épuisé avec toute l'Energie Magique qu'il a du utiliser en trois jours. Il n'a vraiment pas eu le temps de récupérer. Il vaudrait mieux abréger la réunion.'_ siffla Silf.

« De tout façon, je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Nous sommes tous d'accord sur les points essentiels. Les détails pourront être devisés plus tard, à un moment ou Harry sera moins fatigué. » déclara Dumbledore. L'assemblée appointa d'un signe de la tête plus ou moins perceptible. « Harry, tu devrais aller te reposer, maintenant. Je trouve que tu es un peu pâle. Quant à vous, Severus, je suis sûr qu'un bon bain ne serait pas de refus ! »

Rogue envoya un regard peu amené au directeur avant de sortir de la pièces d'un pas raide et rapide, les pans de ses robes noires volant derrière lui. Tous le suivirent, la mine plus ou moins amusée. Harry ne sut jamais comment il fit pour arriver dans sa chambre. Mais bientôt, il s'installa confortablement sous la couette. Il s'endormit si vite qu'il ne vit même pas Ron et Hermione venir à son chevet. Il dormit jusqu'au lendemain, sans interruption.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry se réveilla avec une faim de loup. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour constater qu'il n'était que six de matin. Il sauta hors du lit, remarquant à peine que Ron n'avait pas dormit dans sa chambre. Il était bien trop excité par la perspective de visiter Gidroc's Hollow pour penser à autre chose. Il passa dans la salle de bain en coup de vent, prit une douche rapide, avant de filer dans le dressing où il mit les premiers vêtements qui lui tomba sous la main. Puis il se rua hors de la chambre, sans même se rendre compte que Hadès était nonchalamment allongé sur le canapé près de la cheminée et avait suivi tous ses mouvements, Midoline profondément endormie sur lui.

Harry dévala les marches, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à l'arbre qui trônait au milieu de la cage d'escaliers, sous les yeux indulgents et espiègles de ses ancêtres. Cependant, il fut obligé de stopper sa course folle dans l'immense hall, ne sachant absolument pas où recherchait Walter. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir pensé à lui avait suffit à le faire surgir de sa tanière, l'Elfe-en-chef apparu d'un coup devant Harry, le faisant sursauter. Mais pour une fois, le jeune homme était si content de le voir qu'il ne se formalisa pas de cette brusque arrivée.

« Ah, je voulais te voir justement ! » annonça Harry en guise de salue.

« Bonjour, maître Harry, vous avez bien dormi ? » s'enquit l'elfe.

« Oui, oui… » répondit rapidement Harry, avec un mouvement impatient de la main. « Quand est-ce qu'on visite la maison ? »

« Et bien, dès que vous aurez pris votre petit déjeuner. » répondit l'elfe, imperturbable alors que le ventre de Harry se manifesta de la façon la plus bruyante qu'il soit. Celui-ci rougit et esquissant un sourire gêné. « Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à la salle à manger. »

Après avoir longé un long couloir, ils entrèrent dans une vaste salle au ton clair où une table ronde trônait. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette, les murs de tableaux de sorciers festoyant joyeusement. Une grande baie vitre prenant tout le mur du fond, alors qu'une immense cheminée celui de droite. Des vases où jaillissaient de grandes tiges de fleurs étaient disposées ci et là autour de la table.

Sur la table, toasts, petits pains au lait, crêpes, gouffres, sirop d'érable, confitures de tout sorte, chocolat à tartiner, café, thé, jus d'orange, chocolat chaud, et autres mets se côtoyaient en un mélange savoureux d'odeur et de couleur. Bavant de gourmandise, Harry s'installa et se mit au devoir de dévorer le plus de nourriture possible, sous le regard amusé de Walter. Seule la pensée de ressembler à Ron ou pire à Dudley, le refreina quelque peu dans sa noble tâche.

Lorsqu'il eut le ventre plein, il sauta de sa chaise et vint se planter devant Walter. Celui-ci le pria d'un geste de la main de passer devant lui et la visite commença.

D'abord, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque qui avait l'avantage d'être juste en face de la salle à manger. Sur le seuil de la porte, Harry resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Elle était immense.

Au milieu de la pièce, au contrebas de trois marches, trônait une grande fontaine à l'eau orange. En son centre, se trouvait une sculpture représentant une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés lisant un livre à un groupe d'enfant assis autour d'elle. Autour de la fontaine, étaient disposés plusieurs fauteuils en cuir brun à l'air dès plus confortables. Des tables d'étude en bois précieux pouvant accueillir six personnes, étaient placées ci et là près des étagères. De là où il était, Harry put même distinguer un coin multimédia dissimulé par des paravents. Sur le mur du fond, une large façade vitrée se hissait jusqu'au dôme en verre qui servait de toit. Celui-ci était au moins à une vingtaine de mètres du sol.

Harry, la tête penchée en arrière, contemplait d'une mine ahurie les étagères surchargées de livres de toutes tailles, couleurs et épaisseurs, qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Elles étaient entrecoupées par six mezzanines assez larges pour y trouver échelles en bois rendant accessible les grimoires les plus hauts perchés, et canapés moelleux accueillant douillettement les lecteurs. Des escaliers en colimaçon s'élevaient jusqu'à la dernière mezzanine, permettant d'aller sur les niveaux supérieurs.

Cette bibliothèque n'était pas immense mais démesurée. Sûr que Hermione trouverait son bonheur ici ! Harry était même sûr qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais l'en sortir si elle y mettait les pieds !

Harry s'avança dans la pièce, tournant lentement sur lui-même. C'est là qu'il la vit. Une immense tapisserie partant du plafond et s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Elle représentait un grand arbre blanc aux feuilles argentées.

« Voici l'arbre généalogique de la famille Potter. » dit soudain Walter derrière son dos.

Harry sursauta, ayant complètement oublié la présence de l'elfe près de lui.

« L'arbre généalogique… » souffla le jeune homme, un coup au cœur.

Il détaillait la tapisserie avec beaucoup plus d'attention et d'émerveillement. Tous ses ancêtres étaient là, sur cet arbre. Il était si absorbait par sa découverte, qu'il écouta à peine Walter.

« Pour apprendre l'histoire de vos ancêtres, il vous suffit de vous présenter à eux en disant le nom de l'aïeul que vous souhaitez connaître. Une sorte d'hologramme de l'arbre généalogique apparaîtra devant vous avec la biographie de la personne concernée. Bien sûr, seul un membre du clan peut avoir accès à notre histoire. Et si vos amis veulent consulter l'historique de la famille Potter, vous seul pouvez leur en fournir la permission. » expliqua l'elfe. « Nous devrions peut-être passer à une autre pièce, car à se rythme là, nous n'aurons même pas fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée. » suggéra-t-il au bout d'un instant, Harry n'ayant toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

Voyant que ces explications ne passionnaient pas vraiment Harry, Walter se décida à lui raconter une anecdote assez pittoresque. A onze mois, Harry-bébé était un explorateur des plus expérimenté, et un jour c'était la bibliothèque qui avait fait les frais de ses envies d'aventure.

Il fut mort de rire lorsque Walter imita les visages horrifiés de ses parents en découvrant l'étrange ballet qu'il orchestrait du haut de son perchoir, c'est-à-dire le tapis volant improvisé qu'il avait fait avec la tapisserie généalogique (bizarre qu'il supporte mal ce moyen de transport, alors). Livres, meubles, vitres, sculptures, eau, rien n'avait échappé à son emprise et tous avaient participés à sa représentation. Le chaos qui en avait résulté aurait suffit à donné un attaque à Rusard, selon Walter.

Harry rit un peu moins de tout même lorsque l'elfe arriva à la magistrale fessée qu'il s'était prise. Il grimace, sentant son derrière lui brûlait encore de cette punition pourtant oubliée. Il eut une moue songeuse lorsque le majordome lui fit part de leur étonnement devant sa puissance magique (un bébé de onze mois qui était capable de faire léviter à sa convenance toute une flopée d'objets, ça ne courrait pas les rues !). Par contre, quand Walter lui révéla qu'il fallut une semaine pour remettre la pièce en état à Martha et son armée de servantes, avec l'aide de la magie en plus, le jeune homme ne put empêcher un sourire plein de fierté fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Après cela, Walter eut beaucoup de mal à tirer Harry hors de la bibliothèque. Mais celui-ci se promit d'y revenir dès qu'il échapperait aux mains agaçantes de l'elfe. Ils firent un petit arrêt dans le Grand salon que Harry avait déjà vu. Ce fut l'occasion d'une nouvelle anecdote, où cette fois le trésor cherché étaient les sucres d'orge que sa mère avait eu la très, mais alors très mauvaise idée de mettre dans le sapin de Noël. Harry-bébé, alors âgé d'à peine cinq mois, avait une fois de plus utilisé la lévitation pour soulever l'énorme sapin qui trônait au milieu du Grand Salon, et le secouer dans tous les sens pour que le merveilleux trésors tombe dans ses filets. Le résultat de cette sournoise attaque, avait été le bombardement des rivaux (ses parents et leurs amis en l'occurrence) par les décorations de Nöel.

Boucle, guirlandes, étoiles, bonhomme de neige, pins, petits Papa Noël, reines, lutins, avaient valdingués dans tous les sens, alors que les précieux sucres d'orge étaient étrangement tombés dans le berceau de Harry-bébé. Harry faillit de faire dessus de rire lorsque Walter lui montra la photo des adultes poursuivit par les décorations de Noël, alors que lui savourait tranquillement son butin. Il avait particulièrement apprécié la course folle de son parrain pour échapper à une horde de minis reines en furie !

Puis, ils visitèrent plusieurs autres pièces toutes rivalisant de raffinement et d'élégance, dans lesquels, ils passèrent par la salle de bal et l'immense salle à manger où il avait fêté son anniversaire. Ils rencontrèrent aussi plusieurs elfes qui vaquaient à leurs travaux quotidiens. Walter les lui présentait à chaque fois, d'une manière pompeuse un peu irritante. Chacun d'eux salua Harry avec moult courbette, en sortant toujours la même phrase : « C'est un honneur pour moi de vous servir. » Ce à quoi Harry répondait toujours par un : « Tout l'honneur est pour moi. » C'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance de Naguer et Alpoïs (les valets de chambre, sous les ordres de Harold), de Daisy, Cety, Falda, Miron et Blanche (les elfes qui s'occupaient de la propreté des lieux, sous le commandement de Martha).

En longeant un couloir, ils furent repérés par six petites fillettes aux larges oreilles pointues et à la peau bleutée. Elles se mirent aussitôt à les suivre. Harry haussa un sourcil en lançant un coup d'œil mi-irrité, mi-amusé par dessus son épaule, au six gamines qui gloussaient et chuchotaient derrière lui. Elles captèrent ce regard et se mirent à glousser de plus bel.

_On aurait Cho et ses amies, _ songea le Survivant, blasé.

Deux salles à manger, cinq petits salons, une salle de réception, quatre pièces d'eau, une salle de musique, trois bureaux, une salle de jeu, une buanderie, une immense salle d'entraînement et d'autres anecdotes tordantes (Harry découvrit qu'il était un véritable petit monstre, bébé) plus tard, la petite troupe déboucha dans une grande cuisine, savant mélange de tradition et de modernité, où s'affairaient trois petits elfes. Il y avait le Cuisinier-en-chef, Gasper, un gros elfe avec une grosse moustache noir et les joues rouges, et ses deux aides, Nikoïs et Bevanda. Quand il le vit, le Cuisinier-en-chef fondit en larme, son visage rond prenant une teinte encore plus vermillon.

« Maître Harry, cela fait si longtemps que j'attend votre venu ! » renifla-t-il, un mouchoir à la main. « Je suis si content de vous revoir. Cela fait quinze ans que vous êtes parti maintenant et nous nous sommes sentis si triste ce jour-là ! Par Dowen, voilà que je deviens pire qu'un couârpe ! » (Couârpe grenouille pleureuse)

Il se moucha bruyamment, des grosses larmes avaient inondées son uniforme. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais l'elfe pleura de plus belle, malgré les paroles apaisantes que lui murmurait Harry. Le jeune sorcier se rendait bien compte qu'il était maladroit, mais bon, il n'avait jamais été un as pour consoler les gens !

« Gasper, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement ? Devant le maître, en plus ! N'as-tu donc pas honte ? » réprimanda une Martha au visage sévère et aux yeux plein de réprobation.

L'elfe se redressa d'un coup comme piqué par un billywig. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes en bredouillant misérablement :

« Ah euh, Dame Martha… je… enfin… j'avais une poussière dans l'œil, et… euh, enfin… maître Harry est arrivé et… euh, enfin… vous voyez ce que je veux dire… euh, enfin… »

« Nom mais je vous jure ! » s'exaspéra la gouvernante en coulant un regard agacé vers le pauvre cuisinier qui rougit encore plus violemment. « Qu'attend-tu pour te remettre au travail ? Qu'il gèle à Kandias ? Et sèches tes larmes ! Il ne manquerait plus que le déjeuner de maître Harry soit amer ! » l'apostropha-t-elle.

Harry aurait bien pris la défense de Gasper, mais Walter l'entraîna rapidement loin de cette esclavagiste, avant qu'elle ne trouve quelques reproches à leur faire, à eux aussi.

« Dit donc, elle est pas commode ta femme ! » grimaça Harry une fois à hors de la cuisine.

« N'est-ce pas ? » dit simplement Walter de sa voix monocorde.

Harry eut un sourire amusé en imaginant l'effroyable Martha tyrannisé son imperturbable mari. Cela devait être comique à voir !

Ils visitèrent ensuite le quartier des elfes qui n'étaient autre qu'un mini cité perché dans les arbres. Arbres qui étaient bien sûr à l'intérieur même de la maison. Harry s'émerveilla du doux éclat cristallin d'un bleu pâle qui illuminait toute cette mini forêt. On aurait dit que la lumière sortait de chaque plante, chaque élément, chaque être vivant. C'était féerique ! Cependant Walter cassa un peu cette image, en lui racontant qu'à huit mois, il y avait fait exploser toute la réserve de bombabuse de son père. Il ne prit un air contrit avant le regard lourd de reproches de l'elfe, mais en son for intérieur, il était mort de rire rien qu'à l'idée de la tête qu'avait du faire Walter en entrant dans son havre de paix, et son père en remarquant que toute sa reverse de bombabuse s'était envolée d'un coup. Par contre, il apprécia un peu moins lorsqu'il dut monter les mille marches qui menait aux appartements de Walter et Martha.

Puis, ils montrèrent au second étage. Walter lui montra les chambres, les bureaux, les salons, les salles de bain, lui précisant le nom de chacun d'entre eux. Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille, ce défilé de pièce commençant à le lasser rapidement. Cependant, il retrouva vite son intérêt lorsqu'il lui montra les chambres attribuées aux invités. Il repéra bien le chemin pour aller à la suite de Remus et ne put réprimer une grimace amère en passant devant celle reversée au Dursley. Il les aurait bien mis dans un placard à balai, lui.

« Les placards à balai de Godric's Hollow sont sans aucun doute plus grand que la maison des Dursley, maître Harry. » fit remarquer Walter, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Le sorcier jeta un regard noir à l'elfe en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore 'lu' dans ses pensées. « Si vous voulez réellement leurs rendre la monnaie de leur pièces, vous devriez demander à Mooj qu'elle leur reverse une place sur le prochain vol pour les oubliettes. » poursuivit Walter, imperturbable.

Harry s'arrêta net, fixa le dos de l'elfe avec stupeur. Puis, il s'étouffa de rire, en se disant qu'il savait de qui Midoline tenait ! Son fou rire fut vite évincé par l'entrée dans la bibliothèque, par son accès du premier étage. Le jeune homme regarda avec émerveillement l'immense salle de son perchoir, toujours aussi sensible à la beauté des lieux.

Ils montèrent ensuite au second étage. A peine posa-t-il le pied sur la dernière marche que Ron et Hermione lui tombèrent dessus, fous d'inquiétude.

« Mais où tu étais passé ! » demanda le rouquin, accusateur. « On t'a cherché partout ! »

« Enfin, partout est un bien grand mot ! Disons, qu'on t'a cherché là où on nous le permettait ! » grommela Ginny, en jetant un coup d'œil noir à Harold qui était juste derrière Ron, le visage aussi comateux d'à la coutume.

Le valet de chambre de Harry ne sa formalisa nullement des ondes meurtrières qui lui balançait la rouquine. Il prit congés de son maître avec une courbette vacillante, avant de vaquer à ses occupations. Harry eut un haussement des sourcils perplexes.

« Il n'a pas arrêté de nous suivre dans toute la maison, comme si on était des voleurs ! Il nous a interdit d'ouvrir pratiquement toutes les portes et a catégoriquement refuser de nous dire où tu étais ! » s'indigna Hermione, rouge de colère.

Là, Harry était scié ! Que Hermione critique ceux dont elle défendait si âprement la liberté, sans même les consulter, c'était comme si on venait de lui dire que Rogue était amoureux de lui !... quoique les elfes Potter n'étant pas réellement des brownies, Hermione était peut-être un peu moins indulgente en vers eux.

« Harold n'a fait que son travail. Temps que le maître ne vous aura pas inscrit sur la liste des personnes pouvant circuler librement dans Godric's Hollow, la plupart des pièces vous serons interdites. Sauf bien sûr, si maître Harry vous accompagne. » expliqua Walter.

« C'est pire que le ministère de la Magie ici ! » ronchonna Ron, la moue boudeuse.

« Comment je fais pour les inscrire sur cette liste ? » demanda Harry.

Walter fit un mouvement de la main et une chaise raffinée, une petite table et un livre à reliure dorée apparut avec une longue plume rouge que Harry reconnut comme étant celui d'un phénix. L'elfe l'invita à s'installer à la table. Le bouquin ouvert à une page où trois noms étaient inscrits. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrow. Les deux amis fidèles et le traître. Un mélange de joie, de tristesse, de rancune et de haine s'empara de lui.

« Vous devez inscrire leurs noms avec votre sang. » précisa Walter. A la grimace horrifié qui fit les adolescents, il ajouta d'un ton neutre : « Cette précaution est nécessaire. Seul le chef du clan peut donner ce 'laissez-passer' et le sang est le meilleur moyen d'identification possible. »

Avec réticence, Harry se coupa l'indexe avec une petite dague en argent que lui avait tendue Walter. Il écrit consciencieusement les noms de ses amis. A chaque fois qu'il finissait d'écrire un nom, celui-ci émettait une petite lumière dorée. Une fois fini, Walter récupéra le livre et le fit disparaître, avec la plume, la chaise et la table. Harry proposa à ses amis de se joindre à eux. C'est ainsi que leur petite troupe – les fillettes les suivaient toujours de loin – se gonfla.

Ils se rendirent dans la bibliothèque par l'entrée du deuxième étage. Harry crut que jamais plus Hermione ne bougerait tant, elle avait été figée d'extase à la vue des innombrables étagères remplies de livre. Les autres furent aussi très impressionnés, mais eurent l'air tout de même moins extatique de Hermione. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à la sortir de là.

Ensuite, ils passèrent à la salle de jeux équipés des divertissements moldus et sorciers à la mode. Il y avait aussi la salle de sport, la salle à manger, les chambres, la salle d'étude. Ils finirent la visite de cet étage par la nursery. Harry fut sur ses garde jusqu'au moment où il en franchit le seuil. On ne savait jamais, dès fois que son pouvoir de Post-connexion ferait encore des siennes !

La nursery ferait sûrement la joie de toutes mères qui se respectaient. Berceaux, tables à langer, armoires, commodes, peluches, jouets, tous étaient là pour que bébé se sente parfaitement à son aise. Un véritable royaume des couches-culottes !

Walter leur raconta qu'une fois que sa mère lui avait refusé des bonbons, Harry-bébé s'était venger en téléportant tout l'eau de la baignoire – qui était au moins aussi grande que celle de la chambre de Harry – dans la nursery, alors que sa mère voulait lui donner un bain. Résultat, toute la pièce avait été inondée ! Les adolescents s'écroulèrent de rire alors que Walter leur conta comment la mère du jeune homme avait débarqué trempée et ivre de rage dans le Grand Salon et avait jeté le bébé à son père en lui hurlant : « Occupe-toi de _ton_ fils ! »

Harry, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se vexer. Mère indigne, va ! Pff ! Finalement, il opta pour le rire, sachant très bien que sa mère l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Après tout, il avait la preuve de cet amour inscrit dans sa chair même !

« Rigole ! Mais je suis sûr que tes gosses seront encore pires que toi ! » lui prédit Ron, moqueur.

« Tu fais concurrence à Trelawnay maintenant ? » railla Hermione.

« Il est temps d'aller déjeuner, maître Harry. » annonça Walter, empêchant Ron de répliquer. « Nous continuerons la visite cette après-midi. »

Alors que Neville allait sortir de la nursery, Walter l'en empêcher en fermant la porte.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer un petit raccourcis, maître Harry. » dit ce dernier. « Silf a installé un réseau de porte-voyage dans toute la maison. Chaque porte est connectée à toutes les autres, permettant de se rendre d'une pièce à l'autre sans faire des mètres de couloirs. Pour activer la porte, il vous suffit simplement de mettre la main sur la poignée en songeant à la pièce où vous voulez vous rendre. »

« Epatant ! » commenta Neville, très impressionné.

« Il est peut-être pas commode, mais ce serpent est vachement utile ! » s'exclama Ron avec un sifflement admiratif.

« Nous aussi, on peut utiliser ce réseau ? » demanda Ginny.

« Seul les membres du clan peuvent le faire. » répondit Walter.

« Dommage ! » soupirèrent de dépit les adolescents.

« Mais avec une autorisation de Harry, cela ne serait pas possible ? » fit Luna.

« La seule condition pour accéder aux réseau des portes-voyages internes est d'être un membre du clan. Et pour être un membre, il faut bien plus qu'être amis avec le chef. »

« C'est bon ! On a compris ! » grommela Ron, déçu.

« Vous pensez que Mr Silf voudra bien m'expliquer comment il fait ? » s'enquit Hermione fort intéressée.

« Si maître Harry le lui demande, il ne refusera certainement pas. » répondit Walter.

Hermione jeta aussitôt un regard plein d'espoir vers Harry, qui lui promit d'en parler au serpent. Le jeune homme prit al poignée de la porte et pensa très fort à la salle à manger où il avait pris son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le porte, elle donnait effectivement sur la pièce sollicitée.

« C'est trop fort ! » souffla Ron.

« C'est surtout très pratique. » dit Hermione.

Ils trouvèrent Remus, Mrs Weasley, Charly, Midoline, Hadès et les Dursley déjà installés à table. Les autres étaient partis travailler depuis longtemps. Les moldus s'étaient assis le plus loin possible des sorciers en s'efforçant de paraître le plus petit possible. Les adolescents rejoignirent et Harry entrepris de leur raconter les anecdotes révélées par Walter. Remus lui en conta d'autres tout aussi drôles, qui prouvèrent sans contester que Harry avait été une véritable Maraudeur dès sa naissance. Walter eut la bonne idée de lui apporter l'album retraçant ses aventures, intitulé 'Les maraudes de Bébé-Harry', qui illustrait chaque récit.

Il y avait la fois où il avait bloqué la métamorphose de Sirius en chien, car il voulait encore faire du cheval sur son dos. Harry eut un sourire attendrir lorsqu'il vit illustratrice de cette anecdote. On le voyait, bébé de neuf mois environ, assis fièrement sur le dos d'un grand chien noir et tenant une laisse d'une main assuré, son père juste à côté de lui, prêt à intervenir au moindre début de chute. Tous rirent de bon cœur quand Remus raconta l'explication entre homme que Sirius avait eu avec Harry, lorsque celui-ci avait enfin pu reprendre sa forme normale.

Une autre fois, alors que Lily lui avait raconté l'histoire de Cendrillon, la veille au soir, il avait joué à la bonne fée marraine en transformant la robe de Remus en une magnifique robe de bal que toute princesse digne de ce nom aurait voulu porter. Harry devait reconnaître que la robe allait parfaitement au lycanthrope. La photo illustratrice était dès plus comique. On voyait Sirius tirer un Remus rouge de honte de toutes ses forces pour l'exposer aux regards de tous. Finalement, la robe se déchira dévoilant le postérieur musclé du lycanthrope. Harry n'aurait su dire le quelque du Remus réel ou celui de la photo était le plus rouge. Inutile de préciser que c'était Walter qui avait dévoilé cette histoire !

Mais la photo qui remporta l'oscar du pittoresque, fut celle où tout le Conseil des Douze était déguisé en personnage de contes de fées. Si Midoline avait l'air assez fier et amusé d'être en chat botté, Darias en Peter Pan et Lily en Fifi brin d'acier, on ne pouvait pas dire que Silf, Médéryc, Les Sage Ying et Yang et Noironde aient satisfait de leur sort. Ils étaient respectivement déguisés en Petit Chaperon Rouge, bébé en couche-culotte, Mary Poppins, Père Noël et Fée carabosse. James, lui, paraissait tout simplement ivre de rage et d'humiliation d'être accoutré comme Blanche Neige. Le seul qui restait parfaitement imperturbable était walter qui était pourtant affublé d'un costume de nain. La cause cette mascarade n'était pas un bal costumé mais un petit bout de chou de un an aux cheveux mal coiffés qui s'esclaffait, très fière de lui.

Walter expliqua qu'ils avaient tous été si imbriqués dans l'ordre du jour, qu'ils n'avaient vu Bébé-Harry se faufiler dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte de sa présence, il était déjà trop tard.

« La tête de la nympho quand elle a vu sa face pleine de verrues ! » ricana Midoline en désignant Noironde.

« Tu étais vraiment mignon, Harry. » dit Luna en regardant une photo où Bébé-Harry dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son père. « Comme ça, on dirait un ange. »

« Comme quoi, les apparence sont trompeuse ! » pouffa Ron.

« Merci ! Dis tout de suite que j'ai un véritable monstre ! » grinça Harry, faussement vexé.

« Je m'étonne qu'un bébé ait pu faire toute ces choses. » fit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. « C'est tout de même un niveau magie assez élevé pour un nourrisson, non ? En plus, d'après ce que vous nous avez dit, on dirait que Harry savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. »

« Pas ce qu'il faisait, mais ce qu'il _voulait_. Nuance ! » dit Midoline. « Et ce que maître Harry veut, maître Harry a. Bébé, il n'avait pas encore toutes ses notions de bien ou de mal, seuls ses envies comptaient. Il n'avait donc pas l'entrave de sa conscience à la réalisation de ses désirs. Comme en plus, il avait déjà une Energie Magique conséquente, il lui était facile de téléporter, transformer, soulever, projeter des choses rien d'avec sa magie. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il tombait de sommeil le soir ! »

« Même, ça court pas les rues un morpion capable de soumettre sa magie à sa volonté comme ça ! » souligna Charly.

« Est-ce vraiment étonnant, lorsqu'on sait qu'un simple _Expelliarmus_ du morpion en question a pulvérisé l'_Avada Kedavra _d'un sorcier comme Voldemort ? » s'enquit Midoline.

Seule le silence lui répondit, mais tous avaient le regard tourné vers Harry. Celui-ci posa les yeux fixement sur l'album de photo, se retenant d'étriper sa protectrice. Il détestait être au milieu de l'attention. Les restes du déjeuner fut entrecoupé de rire sous les aurait aventures de Bébé-Harry. L'après-midi, Harry et ses amis suivirent Walter à l'extérieur pour la visite du jardin. Charly les accompagna alors que Mrs Weasley et Remus partirent pour le QG de l'Ordre.

Le jardin était entretenu par Filopin, le Chef-jardinier, un elfe qui avait un accent français, doté une touffe blonde et porté une boucle où pendaient des feuilles de vine à l'oreille gauche, et par ses deux aides, Porcios et Garder. Ils se rendirent dans la roseraie et dans la serre – que Harry ne voulut plus quitter quand Walter lui révéla que c'était le lieu favori de sa mère. Ils firent un détour par les piscines – extérieure et intérieure – et le terrain de Quidditch, avant de se rendre aux écuries.

Le Chef-écuyer, Waldoth sûrement le plus grand elfe de maison que Harry n'ait jamais vu de sa vie, les accueillit avec chaleureux, suivis de ses deux aides-en-chef, Arbros et Lyzet. Harry apprit avec stupeur que la demeure était dotée d'un vaste bâtiment où était dorloté chevaux ailés, hippogriffes, licorne et autres animaux magiques. Dire qu'il fut abasourdi en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un dragon-nain était un euphémisme.

« Il faudra absolument empêcher que Hagrid se rende ici ! » souffla Ron, stupéfait.

Mais le destrier qui laissa les adolescent les plus sans voix, fut sans contester l'étrange et magnifique licorne ailée, à la corne aussi sombre et brillante qu'un diamant noir, les sabots en flammes ténébreuses qui ne brûlaient pourtant pas le sol foulé. Elle avait des yeux d'un rouge sang, une longue crinière noir de jais dévalant le long de con cou et sur son front, sa queue aux poils tout aussi sombre, fouettait l'air. Elle avait une musculature fine et élégante sous son pelage neige. Cet étrange mélange de blancheur et de noirceur donnait une aura fascinante à la licorne qui les regardait de haut. Harry eut un léger vertige en rencontrant ses prunelles écarlates. Sanna se mit à trépigner d'excitation en lui, troublant énormément le jeune sorcier.

« Ah ! Voici l'audacieuse ! » s'exclama Waldoth en suivant leur regard vers les limites de l'enclos où était la licorne. « Elle a du sentir votre présence. Depuis votre retour, elle ne tient plus en place, maître Harry. »

Mais le Gryffondor ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Comme attiré par un aimant, il se rapprocha à pas lent vers la licorne, qui semblait l'appeler. Il n'entendit pas les cris inquiets de ses amis, ne vit pas Walter et Waldoth les empêcher de le suivre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tendit lentement la main vers le front de la licorne, qui ne se déroba pas. Il écarta doucement les mèches de sa crinière ténébreuse pour caresser la cicatrise en forme d'éclair incrusté sur sa chair. Alors le souvenir l'emplit. Il ferma les yeux comme pour mieux savourer les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Il se sentit chuter…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Il voyait un long tunnel bleu électrique entourait d'ombre menaçantes, des milliers d'âme courir vers la vie, certaines tomber dans la cohue, se faisant emprisonner par les ombres, d'autres se désintégrant, étouffées. Parmi toutes ses âmes, Harry se voyait, âgé d'environ sept ans, se débattre pour atteindre les bras tendus de la vie. Alors qu'il y était presque, il entendu une supplique qui le stoppa net, au risque de se faire projeter vers les ombres par les autres âmes._

_« Je veux vivre ! Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir vécu ! Je veux vivre ! » suppliait la voix_

_Le petit Harry jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, ne prêtant pas attention autres âmes qui le bousculaient, et finit par apercevoir une âme empêtrée dans les filets ténébreuse d'une ombre. Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, le petit Harry accourait déjà à sa rescousse, sa supplique trouvant échos en lui. Il ne songea pasque lui aussi était une âme sans défense qui risquait aussi gros que celle piégée. _

_Une fois à la hauteur de l'âme, il l'agrippa et tira de toute ses force pour la libérer. La bataille fut rude, mais il réussit à sauver l'âme. Ils tombèrent rudement à terre, risquant de se faire piétiner par la foule d'âmes._

_« Merci ! »_

_Le petit Harry ne dit mot, mais prit la main de l'âme et se remit à courir vers les bras tendus de leur père à tous, la Vie. Quand, ils se blottir dans son étreinte chaude et qu'il se sentir partir vers le monde d'En-bas, l'âme sauvé s'écria :_

_« Jamais, je ne t'oublierais ! Je trouverais le moyen de te rejoindre ! »_

_Mais, le petit Harry en doutait. Il savait que les âmes naissantes oubliaient tous de leur vie passée et de leurs passages dans le monde d'En-haut. _

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la tête martelée d'une sourde douleur. Il émit un gémissement en posant une main sur son front brûlant.

« Tenez, buvez ça, maître Harry. » lui ordonna une voix familière.

Il obéit trop dans les vaps pour parlementer avec Halda. Il ne sut lequel était le plus horrible entre le goût exécrable de la potion et son mal de tête carabinée. Quand, il eut but jusqu'à la dernière goûte, on l'aida à se rallonger confortement sur ses oreillers. Il allait repartir pour le monde des songes lorsqu'un vacarme pas possible retentit.

« Verya, tu ne peux pas entrer, le maître est malade ! » s'écria une voix.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais Harry sentit comme des ondes lui vriller les tympans.

« Mais, il se croient où ? il y a des malade, ici ! » s'indigna Halda en lançant un regard furibond à la porte.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas, et avant que Harry ne comprenne quoique se soit, une jeune fille à la peau translucide et aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, lui sauta dessus, l'achevant tout à fait.

« VERYA ! » l'incendia Halda, rouge de colère.

« MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! » rugit Midoline en attrapant la jeune fille par les cheveux et en l'expédiant à l'autre bout de la chambre.

L'inconnue jeta un regard furibond à l'elfe en serrant des poings. Elle fléchit un peu des jambes et chargea. Harry, à moitié sonné, assista à un combat de catch féminin dans les règles de l'art, d'un air mi-stupéfait, mi-apeuré, se demandant dans quelle maison de fou il était tombé. Il sortit de sa trompeur lorsque Midoline immobilisa son adversaire avec une prise spectaculaire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ? » s'enquit-il avec réticence, n'étant pas sûr de réellement vouloir savoir les étrangetés de cette demeure.

L'inconnue lui fit alors une moue de chien battu, lui suppliant du regard de l'aider. Cependant, Harry n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait voulu l'aplatir comme un crêpe cinq minutes plus tôt. Il se garda donc bien d'ordonner à Midoline de la lâcher tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

« Saleté de canasson ! » cracha l'elfe, alors que l'inconnue s'était libérée de son emprise d'une manière si abracadabrante que Harry n'y comprit rien. Il y avait deux seconde Midoline était sûr elle, triomphante, et maintenant sa protectrice était attachée par des lianes sorties de nulle part.

Harry vit avec horreur l'inconnue voler de nouveau vers lui, bras tendus, visage en larmes. Là, c'était sûr, si jamais elle lui tombait dessus avec l'élan qu'elle avait pris, il était mort ! Mais, elle ne put jamais pu l'atteindre, car Hadès s'était interposé entre eux, et avait stoppé net le boulet de canon brun d'un coup de pied en plein bide. Elle s'effondra sur une commode qui se brisa sous le choc.

L'inconnue se releva pourtant sans la moindre égratignure. Elle plissa des yeux et des lianes attaquèrent le vampire. Mais celui-ci les gela d'un simple mouvement de la main. Elle le chargea, la tête la première, mais le protecteur de Harry s'accroupit, pivota sur ses mains et lui envoya un nouveau coup de pieds dans le ventre qui la propulsa au plafond. Elle retomba rudement au sol, assommée. Harry vit avec effarement la jeune fille se métamorphoser en l'étrange licorne qu'il avait vu dans les écuries avant de s'évanouir.

« Bravo Déssou ! » acclama Midoline qui s'était libérée des lianes entre temps. « Tu es le meilleur ! »

Le vampire ne lui prêta aucune attention et vint au chevet de Harry. Il le découvrit et commença à lui palper tout de corps. D'abord trop choqué pour pouvoir protester, Harry se laissa faire. Puis, il commença à se débattre comme un beau diable, alors que Halda, qui elle aussi s'était remise du choc, s'écria, indignée. Hadès ne les écouta ni l'un, ni l'autre, et continua son exploration, malgré les coups que lui donnait Harry, et les multiples sorts que lui envoya Halda. Midoline contempla la scène d'un air amusée. Quand, il le lâcha enfin, il obligea Harry à se rallonger et le couvrit douillettement.

« Tu n'a rien de casser. » constata le vampire d'un ton neutre.

« Il suffisait de le demander ! » s'écria Harry, en serrant la couette contre lui comme pour protéger sa vertu.

« Seigneur Hadès, je comprend bien que vous vous inquiétiez de la santé du maître, mais veuillez éviter se genre de… privauté, à l'avenir ! » assena durement Halda qui s'était mise entre le vampire et Harry, les poings sur les hanches, les cheveux éméchés.

Hadès ne répondit rien, il alla simplement s'installer sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

« Que faisons-nous de Verya, maître Harry ? » s'enquit Walter, sortit de nul part, comme d'habitude.

« On l'expédie brouter dans son pré. » proposa Midoline en se vautrant dans le canapé près de Hadès.

Le jeune sorcier réprima un sursaut, avant de foudroyer l'elfe du regard. Il s'exhorta au calme pour ne pas commettre un meurtre. Il une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment apaisé pour parler sans hurler, il demande d'un ton un peu sec.

« Qu'est-ce que sait que cette chose ? »

« Votre fidèle destrier, maître Harry ! » répondit moqueusement Midoline.

« Pardon ? » s'écria Harry, qui n'y comprenait rien.

« Verya est une licorne un peu particulière dont l'âme a été lié à la votre avant même votre naissance. » expliqua Walter, non sans avoir lancé un regard plein de reproche à sa fille.

« Gneuh ? » fit bêtement le sorcier, totalement perdu.

Et soudain, il se souvint de son rêve… non pas un rêve… c'était plutôt comme un souvenir… oui c'était ça, un souvenir… avait-il encore utilisé son pourvoir de Post-connexion sans s'en rendre compte, cela ne l'étonnerait pas beaucoup vu qu'il ne savait pas encore maîtriser ce don. Il ne s'était plus manifesté depuis qu'il avait vu Sirius arriver en sang à Godric's Hollow, vingt ans plus tôt – tiens, ça lui rappelait qu'il devait interroger Remus à ce sujet.

Mais Harry avait eu l'impression de n'être pas encore né dans ce souvenir. Est-ce qu'avec la Post-connexion, on pouvait accéder aux souvenir de sa vie antérieur ? Si c'était le cas, alors ce don était vraiment… effrayant !

_« Jamais, je ne t'oublierais ! Je trouverais le moyen de te rejoindre ! »_

« Alors, elle a fini par me retrouver finalement. » murmura Harry avec un tendre sourire, qui tout d'un coup ne lui en voulait absolument d'avoir voulu l'aplatir.

« J'en est bien peur. » soupira Walter. « Vous devrez faire très attention avec Verya, maître Harry. Elle est très capricieuse et manifeste sa joie d'une manière assez violente. »

« Je l'avais remarqué ! » grimaça Harry, en se frottant le ventre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette pagaille ? » s'écria une voix sèche.

Martha se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un plateau repas dans les mains. Harry vit avec un certain étonnement Walter et Midoline grimacer de dépit devant la mine sévère de la gouvernante de Godric's Hollow. Halda eut un petit sourire narquois et Hadès paraissait parfaitement indifférent au courroux de l'elfe.

« Vous vous croyez dans un salon de thé ? Halda a pourtant bien précisé que le maître devait se reposer ! Sortez tous d'ici avant que je ne me fâche ! Et emmenez moi ça (Verya) dans les écuries ! »

Walter et Midoline filèrent sans demander leur reste, emportant la licorne avec eux. Hadès quitta tranquillement la pièce sous les yeux exaspérés de la gouvernante.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda Martha en déposant le plateau devant Harry.

« Encore un peu fatigué. » répondit celui-ci, avec un petit soupir las. « Je ne pourrais jamais manger tout ça ! » ajouta-il devant les plats bien garnis qui lui faisaient face.

« Mangez ce que vous pourrez, mais vous devez vous sustenter. » dit Halda. Harry prit la cuillère et commença à dîner sous l'œil attentif des deux elfes. « C'est bien beau d'avoir tous ces dons, mais ils vous prennent énormément d'énergie magique et vitale. Avec la quantité d'énergie magique que vous ont pris les Epreuves d'admission et celle qu'il faut pour vos pouvoirs, votre magie n'a pas le temps de se reconstituer correctement. En plus, vous commencez votre entraînement demain ! »

Harry faillit lâcher sa cuillère. Il se sentit tout d'un coup une vague d'excitation l'envahir. Avec la visite du manoir, il avait complètement oublié son entraînement. A tel point qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à ses amis. Quoique que, ceux-ci faisant eux aussi parti du programme, devaient déjà le savoir. Pourquoi ne lui en ont-ils parlé, alors ?

« Il faudrait peut-être demander au Seigneur Silf de crée un espace temps autour du lit du maître pour qu'il puisse totalement récupérer pendant la nuit. » suggéra Martha.

« Je vais lui en toucher un mot dès maintenant. » dit Halda en sortant de la chambre.

« Tu sais par quelle magie je vais commencer ? » s'enquit Harry après avoir avalé une bouchée.

« Walter ne vous rien dit ? »

« Et bien, il n'a pas réellement eut le temps. » fit l'adolescent.

« Il était avec vous toute la journée ! » objecta Martha d'un ton sévère.

« Euh… enfin bref, quelle magie vais-je apprendre ? » demanda le jeune homme se disant que Walter allait avoir droit à sa remontrance de la journée.

« Magie elfique, maître Harry. Et avec les meilleurs inegolmo qu'il soit ! » répondit l'elfe.

« Inegolmo ? » répéta Harry en fronçant des sourcils. Il y eut comme un déclic dans sa tête. « Ca veut dire 'maître' dans le sens de 'professeur' en elfique, non ? »

« C'est exacte. » confirma Martha avec un sourire.

« C'est tout de même incroyable que je sache parler une langue sans jamais l'avoir apprise ! » s'exclama Harry, troublé.

« Sans jamais l'avoir apprise ? Vous voulez rire ! Vous avez parlé l'elfique avant la langue des humains ! » affirma Martha en riant.

« Vraiment ! » s'étonna Harry, les yeux ronds.

« Votre premier mot a été 'atto' qui signifie… »

« … papa en elfique. » finit Harry dans un murmure.

« Maître James a commencé à vous apprendre notre langue alors que vous étiez encore dans le ventre de maîtresse Lily. Cela la faisait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle était sidéré lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que son bébé d'à peine cinq mois comprenait tout ce que lui disait de son père en notre langue. Elle fut encore plus stupéfaite de voir qu'à neuf mois vous parliez l'elfique sans beaucoup de difficulté… heureusement qu'elle-même ne parlait ni ne comprenait notre langue ! Sinon votre père en aurait passé de très mauvais quart heure, su toutes les bêtises qu'il vous incitait à faire une fois à Poudlard ! »

« Quelles bêtises ? » demanda avidement Harry, les yeux brillants.

« Par exemple, comme jouer des tours aux Serpentard, ou comment avoir les mots de passes des autres Maisons, l'emplacement de certaines salles strictement interdites, les endroit de la Forêt Interdite à visiter ou à éviter… »

Harry tenta de se remémorer ces moments, mais aucune image ne remonta à la surface. Le souvenir le plus loin qu'il se souvenait, c'était celui du funeste soir d'Halloween 1980.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. » murmura tristement Harry.

« C'est normal ! Très peu d'êtres ont la chance de se remémorer avec précision de leurs premières années. Le mieux qu'ils peuvent avoir, c'est des fragments de souvenir. » dit Martha. « Mais il me semble que vous vous avez un pouvoir vous donnant accès à ces souvenirs. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« La Post-connexion ! » s'exclama soudain Harry en se redressant un peu et en se tapant le front avec la main. « Aïe ! » grimaça-t-il en se massant les tempes.

« Une fois que vous saurez utiliser ce don sans qu'il soit un danger pour vous, vous aurez l'occasion de visiter votre passé en long, en large et en travers. » fit Martha amusé.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un large sourire, avant de grimacer de douleur. Fichu mal de tête !

« J'aurais pensé qu'on aurait plutôt commencé par approfondir mes connaissances en magie humaine. » fit remarquer le jeune homme après avoir fini son assiette de soupe. Il repoussa le plateau repas, ne pouvant plus rien avaler.

« Vous êtes déjà beaucoup trop ancré dans la magie humaine. Si vous poussez plus loin, ce sera très difficile pour votre magie de s'adapter à une autre. Voilà pourquoi il est plus sage de vous apprendre les autres magies avant d'approfondir vos connaissances en magie humaine. » expliqua Martha en lui débarrassant du plateau, alors que Halda revenait avec Silf.

L'infirmière elfe lui fit boire une potion infecte avant de l'aider à se recoucher. Harry ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Silf fit plusieurs signes de ses mains à une vitesse prodigieuse avant de lancer un long sifflement. Le lit de Harry fut aussitôt prisonnier d'une grande bulle transparente. Les trois membres du clan sortir sans bruit de la chambre.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Ron, Ginny, faites bien attention à vous et écoutez bien vos professeurs. » recommanda Mrs Weasley, les larmes aux yeux.

« Maman, on sera là dans une heure ! Ce n'est pas comme si on partait pour toujours ! » s'exaspéra Ron, alors que sa mère lui passait une énième fois la main dans les cheveux pour les lisser.

« Voyons, Ronald ! Est-ce une façon de parler à sa tendre et dévouée mère ! » le gronda malicieusement Fred, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tais-toi ! » ordonna sèchement son frère, la mine menaçante. « Et toi n'en rajoute pas ! » jeta-il à Georges qui ouvrait déjà la bouche.

« Mais je n'allait strictement rien dire ! » se défendit son frère, avec un large sourire.

Harry les regardait, amusé. Il était cinq heures de matin et ils étaient devant les grandes portes de la salle temporelle, encadrant de deux immenses sabliers. Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny et lui-même disait au revoir à aux autres, leurs sacs remplis de leur effets personnels à la main. Ils étaient tous très excités, bien que Neville soit un peu inquiet et Luna hors connexion comme d'habitude. Remus, Maugrey, Midoline, Hadès et Elendil les accompagnaient en tant que professeurs.

« Il est l'heure. » annonça Walter, une montre à la main.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un lourd ébranlement. Après des dernières embrassades et recommandations, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'un pas déterminé.

« Prenez soin de vous, les enfants ! » cria une dernière fois Mrs Weasley alors que les portes se refermaient.

Lorsque les deux battants claquèrent, le sable des deux grands sabliers commença à tomber dans une détonation sonore.


	8. Entraînement

La porte se ferma derrière eux en un claquement lourd. Ils longèrent un couloir qui déboucha sur une vaste pièce circulaire munie de plusieurs arches.

« Bien. » fit Midoline pour capter l'attention de tout le monde. « Ceci (large geste de la main) est le Palais des Sabliers. Cette entrée donne sur le salon, celle-ci sur la cuisine, celle-ci sur les chambres des disciples et l'autre juste à côté sur celles des maîtres, celle-là sur la salle l'entraînement. Avant que vous n'alliez vous installer, je voudrais vous remettre ceci. »

Elle leur distribua des bracelets d'un noir luisant.

« Se sont des pads, des bijoux qui ralentissent la croissance. » expliqua-t-elle. « Allez, mettez-les. » ordonna-t-elle alors que les jeunes sorciers examinaient les bijoux sous toutes les coutures. « Il ne faudrait pas que vous retourniez à Poudlard avec neuf ans de plus. Remus et Alastor en portent aussi. » rajouta-t-elle devant la curiosité, voir la méfiance, des adolescents.

« Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas, vous ? » demanda Hermione.

« Voilà une question qui ne m'aurait pas étonné dans la bouche de Ron mais de toi, Hermione, je suis déçue. » se moqua Midoline. Les deux concernés se raidirent en lui envoyant des regards noirs. « En tant qu'elfe ou vampire, notre croissance est beaucoup plus lente que celle des humains. Neuf ans n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans notre éternité. J'aurais cru que tu aurais compris cela toute seule, toi, qui es si intelligente ! »

« Je n'ai pas la science infuse ! » répliqua sèchement Hermione.

« C'est bien de t'en rendre enfin compte, petite fille. » fit Midoline avec un sourire énervant en tapotant sans façon sur la tête de Hermione. « Allez ranger vos affaires, maintenant. On se rejoint tous dans la salle d'entraînement dans une petite heure. »

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers Remus sans plus leur prêter d'attention. Ginny entraîna une Hermione courroucée vers l'entrée des chambres, suivit des autres. Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir muni de huit portes.

« On dirait que cette Midoline ne t'aime pas beaucoup, Hermione. » crut bon de préciser Luna. Elle ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un coup d'œil noir.

« Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas. » fit Harry.

« C'est sensé me rassurer ? » dit agressivement Hermione.

« Hey ! Ne m'agresse pas ! Je t'ai rien fait, moi ! » se défendit Harry.

« Excuse-moi. » soupira son amie en baissant la tête. « Elle me porte sur les nerfs, c'est tout. »

« N'empêche qu'elle a raison à ton sujet, Hermione. Tu crois toujours tout savoir ! » marmonna Ron, avec son tact habituel.

Ses autres compagnons le regardèrent d'un air affligé, alors que Hermione lui tomba tout de suite dessus.

« J'en sais toujours plus qu'un crétin comme toi ! » lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans la première chambre sur son chemin.

« Je préfère être un crétin qu'une idiote illusionnée par sa propre importance ! » répliqua le rouquin avant de pénétrer dans une chambre et d'en claquer violemment la porte.

« Mais ils ont quel âge ? » se désespéra Ginny.

« Celui des hormones chatouilleux. » grimaça Harry. « Enfin, un conseil : n'entrez pas dans leurs querelles si vous tenez à la vie. »

« Pas la peine de nous prévenir. Tout être un tant soit peu sensé, éviterait de se trouver au milieu de leur champ de bataille. » soupira Ginny.

Harry rit de bon cœur. Ils firent un petit tour des lieux, histoire de s'y retrouver. Six portes donnaient sur les chambres, une sur une salle de bain avec des douches individuelles et une sur des toilettes communes. Les chambres étaient identiques et ne contenaient que le stricte minimum : un lit une place, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise. Si elles avaient été plus petites, Harry se serait cru revenu dans sa petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive.

« Ca va, elles sont plutôt grande. Par contre la déco laisse à désirer ! » commenta Ginny en sautant sur un lit pour en tester la résistance et le confort.

Harry s'allongea sur son propre lit, les mains derrière la tête. Ca y est ! Il y était ! Maintenant c'était à lui d'apprendre un maximum de chose pour pouvoir botter les fesses de Voldemort ! Cette image le fit sourire.

« Allez, debout ! T'as du pain sur la planche, mon vieux ! » s'ordonna-t-il en se levant d'un coup de rein.

Il ouvrit sa malle et commença à ranger ses affaires. Le temps qu'il dispose tout et qu'il enfile sa tenue d'entraînement, il était une heure passée. Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas pressé et rencontra Hermione dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, les mains derrière le dos. A son visage fermé, Harry devina qu'elle était encore en colère.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant à côté d'elle.

« L'énergumène qui te sert de meilleur ami confond ranger sa chambre avec mettre la pagaille, Neville se bat avec son armoire, Luna dort et Ginny est allée la réveiller. » répondit le jeune fille. « Il faudrait qu'ils se dépêchent. On est déjà en retard. » ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton sec.

« Oh ça va, hein ! Ce n'est pas cinq minutes de retard qui vont les tuer ! Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'énergumène ? » grogna Ron en les rejoignant.

« Stop ou je vous stupéfie ! » menaça Harry, exaspéré. Les deux adolescents se fusillèrent du regard mais ne dirent rien. Ils préférèrent bouder chacun dans son coin. Harry retint un soupir las devant tant de puérilité.

« Luna marche droit, par pitié ! » s'agaça Ginny en traînant une Luna débraillée, mal coiffé et à moitié dans les vaps derrière elle.

« Attendez-moi ! » leur pria Neville de sa chambre. « Saleté d'armoire ! Tu vas te fermer, oui ! »

« On devrait peut-être aller l'aider, non ? » suggéra Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe vers la porte de Neville.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre. Les adolescents se précipitèrent vers la chambre de leur ami, inquiets. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent les laissa stupéfait, avant que Ron et Ginny n'éclatent de rire. Neville était sous une tonne de vêtements que son armoire avait apparemment recrachée.

« Pas la peine de vous moquer de moi ! » s'écria Neville, vexé, en se dépatouillant pour sortir de sous ses habilles. Il donna un coup de pieds hargneux dans l'armoire avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rageur. « Sortez au lieu de rire comme des trolls ! » ordonna-t-il aux autres sorciers un regard noir posé que les deux Weasley.

« Hey ! » s'indignèrent les deux rouquins que la comparaison avait offensés.

Ils sortirent et Neville plaqua la porte derrière lui, l'air passablement courroucé. La petite troupe se mit en route, sans plus traîner. Luna se cogna au moins trois fois avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Le couloir menait à une véranda devant laquelle s'étendait une vaste prairie bordée d'une épaisse forêt. En arrière plan d'immenses montagnes se découpaient. Les adolescents restèrent un petit moment bouche bée devant ce décor illicite pour une salle d'entraînement. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir et à s'engager sur la prairie où les attendaient leurs professeurs. Les autres le suivirent aussitôt. Midoline prit la parole une fois qu'ils furent à sa hauteur.

« Vous avez quinze minutes de retard ! » dit sèchement l'elfe, les yeux plissés. « Il se trouve que la ponctualité est une qualité que j'affectionne. Vous allez donc me faire le plaisir de me faire 2 tours de terrain. »

« QUOI ? » s'insurgea Ron.

« Vous avez peut-être des objections ? » demanda Midoline, plissant encore plus des yeux, ce qui lui donna un air particulièrement menaçant. « Je suis toute prête à les écouter. » ajouta-t-elle en faisant apparaître une longue épée dans sa main.

Sans demander leur reste, les adolescents s'empressèrent d'aller faire leur tour de terrain.

« Je vous avez bien dit de vous dépêcher ! La prochaine fois, je ne vous attends pas ! » marmonna Hermione, écoeurée.

« Qui t'as demandé de le faire, hein ? » rétorqua Ron, agacé.

Un rayon vint se planter au sol, juste entre les pieds du rouquin. Celui-ci poussa un couinement en faisant un saut en arrière.

« Ai-je oublié de préciser que le silence était un ami très chère à mon cœur ? » siffla Midoline à l'autre bout de la prairie.

« Mais elle est complètement folle ! Elle aurait pu me tuer ! » s'indigna Ron, furieux.

« Moi, je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'en lance un autre. » fit Ginny, pas compatissante du tout aux déboires de son frère.

Celui-ci grogna quelque chose avant de reprendre sa course. Au quinzième tour, ils s'effondrèrent aux pieds de Midoline, essoufflés comme des bœufs et couverts de sueur.

« Voilà qui devrait vous apprendre la ponctualité ! » fit moqueusement l'elfe, s'attirant pas mal de coup d'œil noir. « Maintenant, nous allons enfin pouvoir passer au programme de cette année. Remus, je te laisse la place. »

Le lycanthrope s'avança d'un pas.

« Vous aurez quinze heures d'entraînement par jour… »

« Quoi ! Quinze heures ! » s'horrifia Neville.

« …et cela sept jour sur sept… »

« On n'a pas un seul jour pour souffler ! » se scandalisa Ron.

« L'entraînement débutera à cinq heures tous les matins et se terminera à vingt-et-une heures, avec une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner… »

« C'est tout ! » se catastropha Ginny.

« Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville et Luna seront avec Alastor et moi-même, Harry avec Elendil… »

« Attendez ! » l'interrompit une fois de plus Ron. « Pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec nous ? »

Remus allait répondre mais Midoline ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Weasley, je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris le concept 'maître/disciple'. » siffla l'elfe avec froideur.

C'était la première fois que Harry lui voyait une impression aussi glacial, et elle était terrifiante ainsi. D'ailleurs, Ron n'en menait pas large !

« Midoline, ce n'est pas… » commença le lycanthrope, mais il se tut sous le regard impérieux de l'elfe.

« Lorsque le maître parle, le disciple se tait : cela s'appelle le respect. Si vous ne respectez pas vos maîtres d'arme alors je ne vois pas ce que nous faisons ici. Je vous entends vous plaindre du nombre d'heure, de jour d'entraînement. Mais franchement, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas à l'école, ici. Notre but est qu'à la fin de l'été, vous ayez dépassé le stade de boulet pour celui de précieux allié pour maître Harry. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à suivre nos directives pour y parvenir, alors allez vous vautrer dans un canapé en attendant que cette année passe. Mais ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps avec vos enfantillages... quant au fait que maître Harry ne suive pas le même entraînement que vous, si vous n'êtes pas assez intelligents pour en deviner la raison, faîtes nous au moins le plaisir de ne pas exposer si clairement votre stupidité ! »

Elle passa un regard glacial sur chacun d'eux, avant de reprendre d'un ton cinglant :

« Ne croyez pas que nous allons vous ménager durant cette année. Vous êtes ici pour devenir plus fort. Et cela ne va pas vous tomber tout cuit dans les bras. Il va falloir travailler dur et sans rechigner qui plus ait... et vu votre comportement, la magie n'est pas la seule chose à vous inculquer. Si le mot 'discipline' ne fait pas parti de votre vocabulaire, je peux vous garantir que vous allez l'apprendre par cœur… Je ne veux plus vous entendre vous plaindre, c'est compris ! »

Les adolescents hochèrent craintivement la tête.

« Je n'ai rien entendu ! » siffla Midoline en plissant dangereusement des yeux.

« Oui ! » s'écrièrent précipitamment les jeunes sorciers.

Harry n'aurait jamais cru que sous ses dehors malicieux, Midoline cachait un tel despotisme... Bon il exagéreait peut-être un peu, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était très autoritaire tout de même !

« Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire les cinq tours de terrain que votre insolence vient de vous coûter. » assena l'elfe, sèchement.

Les adolescents s'enfuirent effectuer leur punition avec un enthousiasme suspect.

« Voilà une femme selon mon cœur ! » grogna Maugrey avec un rictus satisfait.

Quand les disciples eurent fini leur tour de terrain, Harry suivit Elendil vers la forêt, non sans avoir fait un signe d'encouragement à ses amis qui le lui rendirent mollement. Eux, ils restaient là avec le lycanthrope et l'ex-Auror. Midoline et Hadès lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le petit groupe marcha pendant une heure environ avant de déboucher sur une petite clairière où se tenait une maisonnette.

Ils montèrent les trois marches qui donnaient sur la véranda et Elendil fit coulisser la porte d'entrée. Harry retient son souffle devant la vaste salle recouverte de tatamis, où épées, haches, massues et autres armes décoraient les murs.

Elendil enleva ses chausses et pénétra dans la pièce. Harry fit de même, ainsi que ses deux protecteurs. Hadès alla s'installer dans un coin, où il fit apparaître de gros cousins bien confortable. Midoline l'y rejoignit. Elle se laissa tomber entre les jambes écartées du vampire en se blottissant contre lui.

« Torengaliel m'a informé que vous ne savez strictement rien des bases de la magie. Nous allons donc commencer par cela. » lui annonça Elendil.

Harry hocha la tête, concentré. L'elfe s'assit avec souplesse sur un tas de gros cousins apparus soudainement et invita son élève à faire de même d'un geste de la main. Le jeune homme s'assit, savourant le confort des gros cousins un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'elfe.

« La première chose que vous devez connaître sont les Quatre Piliers de la Magie : _Savoir, Vouloir, Oser, Se Taire_. Savoir car sans connaissance rien n'est clair. Vouloir car sans volonté rien ne vient. Oser car sans courage rien ne se fait. Se Taire car sans secret rien ne protège. Mais n'oubliez pas que le savoir, par exemple, ne s'acquière pas que par les livre. Et heureusement d'ailleurs, car les livres étant la mémoire des Vivants, ils peuvent être défaillants comme eux. Le savoir exige avant tout la curiosité, l'intérêt de ce qui nous entoure… Bien sûr, ces Piliers ne se restreignent pas qu'à la magie. Elles peuvent s'appliquer pour n'importe quel aspect de la vie quotidienne. Elles vous aideront sûrement tout au long de la votre. Si vous les respectez, alors vous serez plus qu'un puissant sorcier. »

Harry hocha la tête avec conviction.

« Bien passons maintenant à la magie en elle-même… vous devez savoir que la magie quelle qu'elle soit provient de Gaïa, notre mère à tous. »

« Gaïa ? » fit Harry interrogateur.

« Les humains l'appellent la Terre, mais son véritable nom est Gaïa. Et ce que nous appelons la magie n'est autre que son énergie vitale. Ce qui explique que la magie soit en nous mais aussi tout autour de nous… Comme pour toute chose, la magie a aussi ses lois. Elles sont au nombre de trois et vous devrez les savoir par cœur. Première loi : _Ce que tu fais de bon te reviendra trois fois, ce que tu fais de mal te reviendra triplement_. Deuxième loi : _Tout ce que tu fais en ce monde, c'est à Gaïa, la Deesse-mère que tu le fais, car elle est dans chaque particule de ce monde_. Troisième loi : _Tout ce que tu obtiens grâce à la magie te sera enlevé si tu renies le pouvoir après en avoir abusé_. »

Harry n'avait pas pris de notes comme en cours, pourtant il avait l'impression que chaque mot s'était inscrit au fer rouge dans son esprit.

« Ces lois ne sont pas là pour nous dire comment user de la magie. Ce ne sont que des avertissements. Elles ne nous exposent que les conséquences de nos actes. La première loi, par exemple, nous met en garde contre ce que les moldus appellent : l'effet boomerang. A chaque fois que l'on utilise la magie, ses effets nous sont rendus. Il n'y a pas de protection contre ce retour de force et pas n'exception non plus, contrairement à ce que pensent certains. Bien sûr, quelques personnes ont réussi à retarder l'effet boomerang, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont à l'abri. Tôt ou tard, elle leur tombe dessus. Et du fait même qu'elle ait été retardée, elle n'en est que plus violente et dévastatrice… Sachez aussi que la magie ne s'encombre pas de notion tel que le Bien et le Mal. Seul la notion de cause à effet importe. Par exemple, pour l'effet boomerang, Gaïa ne s'encombre pas de savoir si vos intentions sont bonnes ou mauvaises. Seul compte son équilibre. Celui qui perturbe cet équilibre devra en répondre de ses actes, que ces actions soient bien ou mal. »

« Mais, et la magie noire et blanche alors ? » s'enquit Harry.

« J'y viens… comme je vous l'ai dit, la magie que nous utilisons provient de Gaïa, notre mère à tous. Elle est appelée la Magie Gaïan. Il peut exister autant de façon différente de l'utiliser ou de l'aborder, mais à la base, la magie de chaque être de ce monde est la même. La Magie Gaïan est divisée en trois parties. La magie blanche représentant l'âme de Gaïa. La magie noire correspondant à son corps. La magie argenté symbolisant son esprit. Ces magies sont aussi appelées les Trois Aînées. Aucune d'elles n'est bonne ou mauvaise. Chacune à sa part de lumière et d'ombre. Si la magie noire est tant redoutée, c'est juste parce qu'émanant du corps de Gaïa, elle est plus primitive, plus violente. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle soit mauvaise. C'est la manière dont l'être vivant l'aborde qui est à remettre en cause, pas elle. »

Harry eut une grimace sceptique. Cela faisait toute de même six ans qu'on lui rabâchait les oreilles avec la menace que représentait la magie noire. Et Elendil lui disait que celle-ci n'était pas si dangereuse, enfin de compte. Qui devait-il croire ? Son ressentiment lui soufflait de pencher du côté de l'elfe rien que pour contrarier Dumbledore, mais la puérilité d'une telle réaction le répugnait au plus haut point.

« Attention, je n'ai pas dit que la magie noire n'était pas dangereuse. » reprit l'elfe comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Comme tout énergie, la magie en elle-même est risquée. Dès le moment où on l'utilise, on met sa vie en péril. Il suffit d'une mauvaise manipulation pour qu'elle se retourne contre soi. Mais ce que vous devez vous mettre en tête, c'est que la magie blanche et l'argentée sont aussi sombre et dangereuse que la magie noire… Je vois à votre air sceptique que vous avez du mal à me croire. Alors laissez-moi vous donner un exemple. Savez-vous que le terrible sort de la Mort provient de la magie blanche ? »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Harry, incrédule.

« Nos meilleurs mages ont étudié ce sortilège et il s'est avéré qu'il est un dérivé d'un sort très ancien utilisé par les mages d'Orient pour guérir les maux du corps. Ce sort arrachait littéralement la maladie du corps. L'_Avada Kedavra_, lui, a été modifié de telle sorte que ce soit l'âme qui soit arrachée. Mais, il garde toujours son appartenance à la magie blanche. »

« C'est tout de même pas croyable ! Si l'_Avada_ est un sort de magie blanche pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'il est de magie noire ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Tout simplement parce qu'au fils de millénaire, la définition de ces magies a changé. On leur a attribué une notion de bien et de mal qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. On a rassemblé dans la magie blanche toutes les magies dites 'bien' et dans la magie noire toutes celles qui était 'mal'. Quant à la magie argentée, elle a tout simplement disparu. Voilà comment, on retrouve dans une même magie des rituels et sorts des trois Aînées. » expliqua Elendil.

« Je vois. » fit Harry, après un petit moment de silence. « Il y en a encore beaucoup de sorts imputés à la magie noire alors qu'elles sont de magie blanche ? »

« Bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Mais le contraire est aussi vérifié. Par exemple, le Protegio est un sort de magie noire attribué à la magie blanche. Mais le plus important n'est pas de savoir de quelle magie provient un sort ou un rituel, mais la façon dont vous l'utilisez. N'oubliez jamais qu'en magie, la notion de Bien et de Mal n'existe pas. Seul le jugement des Vivants décident de ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Et là encore, c'est selon le point de vu de chacun car d'un Vivant à l'autre, le Bien peut être mal et vis versa. Donc, la morale ne doit pas vous empêcher d'utiliser un sort parce qu'il est issu de la magie noire. »

Elendil lui laissa le temps de diriger tout cela avant de reprendre.

« Des trois Aînées, découlent les trois grandes familles de la magie des Vivants : la magie dimensionnelle, élémentaire et rituelle, qu'on appelle les Trois Cadettes. On les retrouve dans toutes les magies, qu'elles soient humaines, vampiriques, elfique, nains, féerique, entique, etc. toute magie est basé sur ces trois-là. Par conséquent, toute magie est aussi basée sur les Aînées. »

Elendil fit une pause et lui lança un regard signifiant : « est-ce que vous me suivez ? ». Harry hocha la tête. C'était d'ailleurs bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il comprenait aussi clairement et facilement un tel charabia de termes et explications. Il avait l'impression que toutes les informations données étaient soigneusement imprimées dans son cerveau, n'attendant que son bon vouloir pour être réutilisées. C'était étrange.

« Ensuite viennent les Descendantes comme la magie orbique, verte, rouge, moïneuh, antique. Pour vous donnez un exemple, la métamorphose, une branche de la magie humaine, a elle-même des sous-branches comme les Animagus ou les Métamophomages. Chaque Cadette a ses propres spécialités. La magie orbique et verte sont les Descendantes de la magie élémentaire, par exemple. Mon rôle est de vous apprendre les Descendantes que je maîtrise, c'est-à-dire la magie orbique, verte, antique et moïneuh. »

« Je… excusez-moi… » l'interrompit Harry, hésitant. « Euh… je croyais que j'allais apprendre la magie elfique, vampirique, naine… enfin tout ça quoi ! »

« Chacune de ces magies possède une branche des Descendantes. Alors plutôt que vous les apprendre séparément, j'ai préféré vous apprendre directement les Descendantes. Par exemple, plutôt que de vous apprendre la transfiguration selon la magie de chaque peuple, je vais directement vous enseigner le moïneuh, d'où chaque peuple a tiré sa magie de transfiguration. Enfin de compte, vous ferez de la magie elfique ou naine sans même vous en rendre compte. Cependant, n'attendez pas que je vous en parle pour vous informer de votre côté sur certaines magies. La bibliothèque du Palais est très bien fournie. Vous trouverez toutes les informations utiles à votre entraînement. N'oubliez pas que l'ignorance est mère de peur et aveuglement. »

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Je vais aussi vous apprendre à vous connaître parfaitement. Un être puissant est un être qui sait avant tout ses limites, ses faibles et ses forces. La devise même des Potter est _Gnôthi seauton_, 'connais-toi toi-même'… Passons maintenant à la composition de la magie. Chez un être vivant passif, la magie n'est qu'une boule d'énergie peu différenciable de l'énergie vitale. Alors que chez un être vivant active, la magie a un corps, une source, un flux, une empreinte, une aura, et même un esprit. »

« Je… excusez-moi. » l'interrompit timidement Harry. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par être vivant passif et actif ? »

Qu'il soit étonné ou pas par sa question, l'elfe n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de lui répondre d'un ton neutre. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, se sentant plus à l'aise malgré son ignorance.

« Se sont des termes génériques pour différencier les êtres vivants qui peuvent bouger ou pas. Par exemple, une brindille d'herbe ne peut se mouvoir que si un élément extérieur intervient. D'elle-même, elle ne peut bouger. Alors que vous et moi, pouvons nous déplacer comme bon nous semble. »

« Je vois. » fit Harry.

« Comme je le disais, chez un être vivant actif, la magie a beaucoup plus de composants que chez un être passif. Tout d'abord, il y a l'amias, la source de la magie. Puis, La runya, qui est en quelque sorte l'emprunte génétique de la magie. Chaque fois que vous jetez un sort, il reste sur votre cible des résidus composés de la runya de votre magie. De là, il est facile de savoir que vous êtes l'auteur de ce sort… Ensuite, nous avons l'ulya saïrina, ce que les sorciers appellent le flux magique. C'est un réseau de canaux par lequel la magie se répand dans son hroandil, le corps astral de la magie. Et pour finir, il y a l'àra, l'aura de la magie. Le tout est contrôlé par l'esprit de la magie dont vous avez déterminé le nom. »

_Sanna_, songea Harry. Il la sentit aussitôt remuer en lui, comme pour lui confirmer sa déduction.

« Mais, n'oubliez jamais que l'esprit de votre magie n'est en faite qu'une partie de votre propre esprit. Certes, elle a sa propre volonté, mais elle ne peut aller contre la votre. Tout ce que fait votre magie est souhaitée par vous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc, inutile de reprocher à votre magie certains résultats indésirables car vous en êtes le premier fautif. Ces désaccords ne sont généralement que la manifestion de votre subconscient qui aspire à réaliser les envies que vous réprimez. Mais bien sûr, pour q'un tel désaccord se produit, il faut que ce désir soit très important et puissant. Voilà pourquoi vous devrez vous connaître parfaitement… Avant de vous apprendre les Descendantes, je vais vous apprendre à trouver votre amias et à la protéger, à extérioriser votre runya et la guérir, à contrôler votre ulya saïrina et à tempérer votre àra. Se sont là, des étapes indispensables pour une maîtrise et une connaissance parfaite de sa propre magie… Nous allons commencer par la recherche de votre amias et de l'hroandil. La source de la magie est quelque chose de très difficile à trouver car elle est entourée d'un champ de confusion très puissant. Étant le siège même de l'esprit de votre magie, il est capital qu'elle soit aussi bien protégée. Le seul moyen de la localiser est d'avoir une représentation parfaite de l'hroandil. Mais le corps astral de la magie n'est pas chose aisé à se représenter non plus, car elle n'apparaît que si l'esprit est totalement vide de toutes pensées. »

« Il faut juste vider son esprit ? » fit Harry, perplexe. Il aurait pensé qu'il fallait faire quelque chose de plus complexe.

« Ne pensez pas que ce soit si simple. Vous vous rendrez vite compte que vider son esprit n'est pas un jeu d'enfant. » le prévint l'elfe. « Nous ne passerons à l'étape suivante qu'une fois que vous serez capable de visualiser votre hroandil naturellement. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentration. Il tenta de ne penser à rien, mais il constata vite que c'était très difficile, comme l'avait dit Elendil. En effet, il était tellement concentrer à ne rien penser, que toutes sortes d'idées et d'images lui venaient à l'esprit. Et plus il essayait de les chasser, plus elles revenaient en force. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit tout de même à vider son esprit. Mais rien ne se passa. Tout en lui et autour de lui n'était que silence, comme s'il était enfermé dans un cocon opaque et insonorisé.

« Maître Harry… maître Harry… » l'appela une voix alors qu'on le secouait énergiquement.

Il sursauta violement en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était toujours dans la maisonnette. Cependant, Hadès et Elendil étaient introuvables.

« Midoline ? » souffla Harry, perdu.

« Tenez, voici votre casse-croûte. » dit l'elfe en lui tendant une boîte brune.

« Il est déjà l'heure de déjeuner ? » s'étonna le sorcier en ouvrant sa gamelle remplie de sandwichs triangulaires.

« Et oui ! » répondit sa protectrice avec sourire.

« J'étais si concentré que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. » grimaça Harry, en prenant un sandwich.

« Concentré ? Je croyais que vous deviez faire le vide dans votre esprit ? » nota l'elfe, perplexe.

« Ben, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire, mais rien ne se passe. » soupira Harry.

« Comment voulez-vous vider votre esprit si vous vous concentrez ? » rit Midoline.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » s'enquit le jeune homme en posa son sandwich.

« 'Se concentrer' signifie : éliminer toutes pensées parasites pour ne penser qu'à une seule et unique chose. Or 'vider son esprit' veut dire ne penser à _strictement_ rien. Comment voulez-vous vider votre esprit si celui-ci est obnubilé sur une pensée ? »

Harry fixa l'elfe bouche bée et yeux écarquillés comme frapper par une illumination. Mais bien sûr ! Midoline avait raison ! Plus il pensait à trouver son hroandil et moins il y parvenait car son esprit était totalement empli de cette pensée alors qu'il devait faire le vide total. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Si Midoline ne le lui avait pas fait remarqué, il aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps sans le moindre résultat. Ah bravo !

« Mais comment je dois faire alors pour vider mon esprit ? » questionna-t-il.

« Il n'y a pas de méthode précise. Chacun y arrive d'une manière différente. C'est pour cela que Elendil ne vous a pas donné plus de précisions. Pour trouver l'hroandil, il faut vider son esprit, mais personne n'a la même manière de le faire. Cela n'aurait servi à rien qu'il vous dise sa méthode, à part vous embrouiller… En tout cas, vous vous y prenez très mal. »

« Merci, je l'avais remarqué. » grommela Harry.

Il finit son repas en silence, repensant aux explications de l'elfe. Une fois le dernier sandwich avalé, il se remit au travail. Cependant, la tâche était très plus ardue. Vider totalement son esprit était impossible. A chaque fois, il y avait un frottement de tissu, un bruissement de feuille, un soupir qui venait le perturber. Et même lorsque le silence était totalement, il avait l'impression d'entendre mille sons. A la fin de la séance, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne put s'empêcher de questionner les autres sur leur manière de vider leur esprit. Midoline lui avait dit que cela ne servait à rien, mais on ne savait jamais. Elendil et Hadès ne lui répondirent même pas mais sa protectrice le fit d'un ton rêveur.

« Je pense à Déssou tout nu. Je vous jure que ça vide l'esprit aussitôt ! » soupira elle.

« Gneuh ? Qui est Déssou ? » fit Harry, se demandant si finalement il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Hadès, enfin ! » répondit Midoline d'un ton d'évidence.

Harry faillit se rompre le cou en se prenant les pieds dans une racine alors qu'il avait tourné brusquement la tête pour lancer un coup d'œil stupéfait au vampire. Il se rattrapa de justesse, un peu honteux de son étourderie.

« Tu… tu imagines Hadès tout… nu ? » bégaya-t-il, incrédule.

« Vous avez tout compris. » dit Midoline d'un ton joyeux. « Mais je vous interdis d'utiliser la même méthode que moi ! » avertit-elle avec un regard menaçant.

« Tu peux te la garder, merci bien ! » marmonna Harry entre les dents, tout en se demandant quelle relation pouvait bien entretenir ses deux protecteurs. Ils avaient l'air assez intime.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Alors qu'ils étaient en vu du palais, Elendil arrêta et prit la parole.

« Maître Harry, quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne devez absolument pas parler de votre entraînement aux autres. S'ils vous posent des questions, dites leurs seulement que vous apprenez à contrôler vos émotions en méditant. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce sont mes amis, nous n'avons pas de secret entre nous. » objecta Harry.

« Maître Harry, il y a des jours où votre naïveté me sidère. Vous croyez réellement que vos chers amis vous disent tout ? » soupira Midoline. Harry lui jeta un coup noir. « Et puis, vous ne leur avez toujours pas parlé de la prophétie, que je sache. »

« C'est différent ! » protesta Harry.

« En quoi ? Si vraiment vous n'aviez aucun secret les uns pour les autres, vous auriez du le leur dire depuis longtemps. » souligna l'elfe.

Que répondre à cela ? Harry savait parfaitement que Midoline avait raison. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de la prophétie à ses amis. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance. Il savait qu'il leur en toucherait un mot un jour, mais d'abord, il devait s'accoutumer à l'idée. Oui c'était ça, il devait d'abord se faire lui-même à l'idée avant d'en parler aux autres.

« Pour votre sécurité et la leur, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien. Etant vos proches, ils seront forcément la cible de Voldemort. Si jamais il réussit à les capturer, ils ne pourront pas révéler ce qu'ils ne savent pas. »

« Mais… » voulut protester Harry.

« Maître Harry, tout le monde sait que Voldemort et Dumbledore sont puissants, mais personne ne sait réellement ce dont ils sont capables. » dit Midoline. « Ne jamais dévoiler ses techniques. C'est la base de tout guerrier. N'oubliez pas le Quatrième Pilier : Se Taire. Vous aurez bien plus de chance de vaincre Voldemort s'il ne sait pas à quel point vous êtes puissant. Voilà pourquoi moins de monde en saura sur votre entraînement et mieux cela vaudra. Ce n'est pas seulement à vos amis qu'il ne faudra pas en parler, mais à tous les autres. Ainsi, s'il y a fuite, le nombre de coupables possible sera très restreint vu que seule Hadès, Elendil, Darias, vous et moi-même, savent votre réelle puissance. »

Harry réfléchit un court moment puis il hocha finalement la tête.

« Je ne leur dirais rien. » assura-t-il à contrecœur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les autres étaient déjà à table. Il n'y avait que les adolescents. Harry alla prendre une douche avant de les rejoindre. Il s'assit entre Neville et Ron.

« Où sont Remus et Maugrey ? » s'enquit Harry

« Dans le salon avec tes serviteurs. » grommela Ron en fixant d'un air dégoûté son assiette.

Harry suivit le regard du rouquin. Une mixture blanchâtre granuleuse peu appétissante était dans l'assiette de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Ca ? Le summum de la gastronomie enfin ! Insipide et pâteux. De quoi ravir nos palets ! » ironisa Ron.

Harry souleva une cuillère de la mixture pour la laisser tomber en un 'sploch' pathétique.

« Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas notre dîner ? » s'horrifia-t-il.

« Pire encore ! » s'exclama Ron avec emphase. « C'est notre dîner _tous_ les soirs, ainsi que notre petit-déjeuner et notre déjeuner ! »

« Le matin en version céréale. » poursuivit Ginny, avec une grimace.

« Le midi en version galette. » acheva Neville.

« Mais à midi, j'ai mangé de délicieux sandwichs. » fit valoir Harry.

« Et ben, j'espère que tu en a profité, parce que c'est la dernier fois que tu en mange avant longtemps ! » dit tragiquement Ron.

« Ca n'a pas beaucoup de goût, mais d'après Remus, cette soupe renferme tous les vitamines dont nous avons besoin. » s'irrita Hermione.

« Mais, y a aussi beaucoup de vitamines dans une bonne cuisse de poulet bien grillée. » marmonna Ron.

« Ou dans une tarte à la fraise. » renchérit Ginny en jouant avec son plat.

« Ou dans un gratin de poisson. » soupira Neville, avant d'avaler courageusement une cuillérée.

« Cessez de vous plaindre ! » s'exaspéra Hermione en repoussant son assiette terminée. « Et toi, Harry, gouttes avant de critiquer. Ce n'est pas parce que Ron, Neville et Ginny n'aiment pas que cela veut dire que c'est mauvais. »

Harry resta un moment sidéré par cette attaque, puis son visage se ferma. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Excuse-moi mais trois personnes sur cinq qui trouvent ça dégueulasse, c'est une bonne base pour avoir des doutes sur la comestibilité de cette chose. » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Plus personne en veut ? » demanda soudain Luna coupant court à la réplique de Hermione.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle tenait le grand bol contenant leur dîner et les regardait d'un air interrogateur. Tous secouèrent la tête d'un mouvement négatif. Luna se servit le reste du plat sous les yeux incrédules des quatre fins gourmets. Comme hypnotisés, ils regardèrent la jeune sorcière avaler des cuillérées blanchâtres avec un entrain non feint. A croire qu'elle appréciait la mixture !

« J'ai toujours dit que cette fille était bizarre. » marmonna Ron sans prendre la peine de parler à voix basse. « Ouch ! Ginny ! » Apparemment sa sœur venait de lui balancer un coup de pieds sous la table.

« Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. » dit Ginny sans se préoccuper des regards noirs de son frère.

Harry fixa sa propre assiette avec scepticisme. Il se décida enfin à goûter le plat. Il fit la grimace se disant qu'il n'avait jamais rien manger d'aussi fade de toute sa vie, alors que la mixture pesait sur sa langue. Il avala courageusement sous l'œil compatissant de Ron, Ginny et Neville. Hermione, elle, avait quitté la table, en débarrassant son assiette. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle faisait la tête ou quoi ?

« Harry, comment s'est passé ton entraînement ? » demanda Neville.

« Bof ! Je n'ai fait que méditer. » répondit-il, soudain renfrogné.

« Méditer ? » s'étonna Ron comme si ce fait était aussi utile que de lire un pavé sur la reproduction des veracrasses.

« Pour dompter mon impétuosité, selon Elendil. » marmonna Harry, n'ayant pas à se forcer pour jouer les mécontents, sa prestation de la journée l'ayant fort déçu. « Et vous ? » demanda-t-il aussi bien pour changer de sujet que par curiosité.

Les visages de ses amis s'allongèrent d'un coup.

« Remus a été plutôt sympa mais Maugrey, de la vraie bave de streeler (escargot géant dont la bave brûle tout). » se plaignit Ginny avec un soupir. « Il n'a pas arrêté de nous dire que notre niveau était pitoyable, que si un Mangemort nous attaquait, nous serions battus en deux secondes. »

« Et ben ! » sifla Harry.

« Le pire c'est quand Ron a eu la merrrrrveilleuse idée de lui dire que tu nous avais servi de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'an passé. Il a rugit que tu ne serais pas toujours là pour nous remettre à niveau et que nous devions apprendre à nous débrouiller par nous-même pour ne pas te gêner ! » s'indigna Ginny, les yeux envoyant des _Avada Kedavra_.

« En plus, il a osé dire que j'étais même pas capable de faire peur à un veracrasse ! » renchérit Ron, scandalisé. Sa sœur et son meilleur ami pouffèrent devant les oreilles cramoisies du rouquin. Neville eut un sourire timide et Luna était dans la lune. « Hey ! Y a pas de quoi rire ! » s'énerva Ron, vexé.

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt pour ne pas froisser davantage la fierté de son ami, alors que Ginny continua de s'éclaffer sans pitié. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ron raconte à Harry quelques mésaventures fâcheuses qui la réduisirent au silence. Notamment que Ginny avait eu si peur d'un petit serpent, que sa baguette lui avait échappé et qu'en tombant, elle avait jeté un _Stupéfix_ sur la rouquine. Les éclats de rires de Harry furent très mal pris par son analogue féminin qui lui décocha un coup de pieds bien sentit dans les tibias.

Ginny se vengea en racontant comment Ron avait du rechercher sa baguette dans de l'excrément de scroutt, après qu'il se soit rétamé par terre car il avait glisser sur une peau de banana. Peau de banana que Maugrey avait nonchalamment jeté quelques secondes plus tôt. Ron avait senti le caca de scroutt toute la journée. Et même après une heure passée sous la douche, il y avait toujours une petite émanation persistante.

« Ah mais c'est ça que je sens depuis tout à l'heure ! » s'écria Harry, comme illuminé par la science divine.

« Oh ça va, hein ! » grogna le rouquin. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir pour vérifier. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Sinon, on a appris le sort de Blindage. Ça consiste à créer une barrière de protection qui nous enveloppe. » dit Ginny, qui avait repoussé son assiette.

« Je connais. Je l'ai vu durant mon séjour chez les Dursley. » dit Harry.

« Il est plutôt difficile à maîtriser. » soupira Ron.

« C'est clair ! J'ai passé toute la journée à hurler ce stupide sort et rien. Impossible de faire sortir quoique se soit de ma baguette. C'est désespérant ! » se lamenta Ginny.

« Tu est parvenu à le faire, toi ? » s'enquit Luna.

« J'ai réussi à créer une barrière qui m'enveloppe totalement, mais je ne sais pas si sa consistance est assez solide pour parer un sort. » répondit Harry. « Il faudrait que je le teste. »

« Au bout de combien de temps tu as pu faire un barrière complète ? » demanda encore Luna.

« Et bien… au bout de la troisième tentative. » marmonna Harry, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ! Seulement ! » s'écrièrent les autres, sauf Luna qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air étonnée.

Harry réprima de justesse une grimace sous les yeux incrédules de ses amis.

« Quoi de plus normale. Harry a toujours été le plus doué en DFCM. » rappela Neville.

« Quand je pense que moi je ne suis arrivée qu'à créer un voile informe au bout d'une journée de travail acharné ! » se lamenta Ron.

« Aucun de nous n'a réussi à faire quelque chose de valable. » raconta Ginny. « Celui de Hermione la protégeait devant mais pas derrière, ni sur les côtés. Celui de Luna n'était pas assez consistant. Seul Neville est parvenu à faire quelque chose de potable, selon Maugrey. Au dernier teste, sa barrière a bloqué le sort du Saucisson mais n'a pas résisté au maléfice du Bloque-jambe. »

« C'est toujours mieux que nous. » dit sombrement Ron.

« Bravo Neville ! » le félicita Harry avec un sourire.

« M… Merci. » bégaya son ami, gêné. « Mais c'est grâce à ma nouvelle baguette. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que l'autre. » expliqua-t-il en contemplant l'arme avec fierté. « Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi, bois de houx, ventricule de dragon. Souple et facile à manier. Idéale pour les duels. »

« Tiens, ma baguette aussi est en bois de houx. » nota Harry. « En tout cas, Neville, tu ne devrais pas te déprécier ainsi. Tu sais, j'ai lu quelque part que la baguette ne sert qu'à canaliser l'Énergie Magique. Si tu as réussi ce sort, c'est grâce à ta force magique et à ta détermination. »

« Merci. » fit Neville, rougissant de plaisir.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir. » annonça soudain Midoline en entrant dans la pièce à pas de charge. Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant les assiettes quasiment intactes de Harry, Ginny, Ron et Neville, mais ne dit rien. « Demain, vous devrez vous lever tôt. »

Les adolescents débarrassèrent les plats et allèrent se coucher en traînant les pieds. Ils auraient bien aimé discuter encore un peu, mais l'air autoritaire de Midoline ne laisser pas voix à la négociation.

La journée du lendemain se passa presque à l'identique de la précédente pour Harry. Après avoir réussi à avaler trois cuillérées de céréale sans saveur, il partit vers le dojo en compagnie de Elendil, Hadès et Midoline. Il passa la journée à chercher l'hroandil. Mais là encore, sa quête fut stérile. Le soir, il rentra déprimé malgré les encouragements de Midoline. Les jours suivants ne furent pas bien différents. Il avait beau essayé de vider son esprit, mais à chaque fois, une pensée jaillissait, réduisant à néant ses efforts. Il ne récoltait qu'un mal de tête à la fin de chaque journée. A croire que quelqu'un lui envoyait ces pensées exprès pour qu'il ne réussisse pas !

Peut-être que c'était Sanna qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Après tout, elle avait bien tenté de prendre le contrôle de son esprit à plusieurs reprises déjà. Et s'il savait maîtriser sa magie, cela signifiait qu'elle perdrait son autonomie. Tout son être se révoltait à cette pensée, Sanna la première. Pour le coup, elle lui fit la tête pendant deux jours. Avant d'avoir pitié de lui devant son désarroi face à ses échecs, et de l'entourait à nouveau de tout son soutient.

« Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut. Ne vous énervez pas inutilement. » lui conseilla Elendil au bout du cinquième jour, alors qu'il perdait sérieusement patience.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se reprit et se remit à l'œuvre. Mais une fois de plus, ses efforts furent infructueux. Ce nouvel échec ne fit que le déprimer davantage. Surtout lorsqu'il entendait ses amis raconter la façon dont ils avaient bloqué les sorts de leurs professeurs. Ils maîtrisaient maintenant tous le sort de Blindage. Il fallait dire qu'au bout de quatre-vingt-dix heures d'acharnement, il était temps qu'ils le réussissent !

Voir que les autres avaient avancé dans leur entraînement alors que lui en était toujours au même stade, l'agaçait sérieusement. Et ce sentiment le mettait mal à l'aise. On aurait dit qu'il était jaloux de leur réussite. Son malaise était d'autant plus grand qu'il mentait à ses amis au sujet de son entraînement. Il avait l'impression de les trahir en agissant ainsi. Surtout qu'eux, ne se privaient pas pour lui narrer leurs progrès.

En tout cas, au bout du troisième jour, ils avaient compris que Harry était assez frustré par ses soi-disant séances de méditation. Ils ne lui posaient donc plus de question sur son entraînement. Mais, Harry avait l'impression que Luna et Hermione se doutaient de quelque chose. Les autres étaient bien trop excités par leurs progrès pour remarquer que Harry biaisait les rares fois où son propre entraînement entrait dans la conversation.

Bref, il avait le moral au plus bas. Et ce n'était pas les repas haute gastronomie qu'on leur servait chaque jour, qui allaient le remonter !

Et ce fut cette nuit qu'il vint. Alors qu'il était au plus bas moralement et fatigué mentalement. Telle une veuve noire tapis dans l'ombre à l'afflue de sa proie, il s'empara de Harry et le dévora tout cru. Un cauchemar. Avec horreur, il vit Sirius tombant, il se vit impuissant, il vit Voldemort triomphant. Il se réveilla dans un sursaut en poussant un hurlement.

« Maître Harry, calmez-vous… là… tout va bien… » lui chuchota doucement quelqu'un.

Il sentait qu'on le berçait tendrement et se serra contre cette agréable chaleur. Tremblant, haltant, il était comme hébété, les yeux écarquillés et la visage très pâle, comme en état de choc. Il ne vit pas les mines inquiètes de ses amis, qui avaient accourus dès qu'ils avaient entendu son cri de détresse. Il ne sentit pas la main de Remus qui serrait fermement la sienne dans le but de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Il n'entendit pas les ronchonnements de Maugrey, dont l'œil magique était intensément posé sur lui.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut des iris mauves envoûtant chassant les ténèbres de ses songes. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était les bras accueillants qui le berçaient doucement, tenant à l'écart les ombres voulant l'engloutir. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était un chant mélodieux apaisant ses craintes. Lentement, il se calme. Blotti dans les bras de Midoline, bercé par sa douce voix et rassuré par les yeux de Hadès, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve dont Darias fut la gardienne et Sanna le cocon.

Quand elle fut sûre que son maître été endormi, Midoline fit signe à tout le monde de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent, avec une certaine réticence pour la plupart. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Quelqu'un ne devrait pas rester dans sa chambre au cas où il ferait un nouveau cauchemar ? » demanda Remus.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Darias protège son sommeil. » affirma Midoline.

Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre. Ils se rendirent dans le salon et tous s'installèrent sur les confortables fauteuils. L'elfe fixa l'un après l'autre leurs visages crispés et blêmes.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi il rêvait, mais ça devait être horrible. » murmura Ginny. « Le cri qu'il a poussé… » Elle s'interrompit comme si les mots lui manquaient. Son frère la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi… perdu… » souffla Hermione en serrant les bras autour d'elle.

« Il avait l'air si… fragile. » dit Ron, troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons bien faire pour l'aider ? » demanda Neville.

« Rien. » répondit fermement Midoline.

« Mais… » intervint Ron en se levant.

« Assis ! » ordonna sèchement l'elfe.

« On est ses amis ! On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il souffre ! » protesta Hermione.

Les yeux de Midoline se plissèrent légèrement. Les adolescents frissonnèrent.

« Est-ce à dire que vous ne vous souciez de lui uniquement parce que c'est ce que des amis sont sensés faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être inoffensive.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ne nous faites pas dire ce qu'on n'a pas dit ! » s'exclama Hermione, un brin exaspérée.

« Pourtant c'est ainsi que l'on peut interpréter tes paroles. » souligna l'elfe, nullement impressionnée par cet éclat. « Être un ami, signifie aussi savoir attendre que l'autre se sente prêt à se confier. » assena durement Midoline. « Votre pitié ne fera que le braquer. »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! » fit valoir sèchement Hermione.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais le maître le verra de cette façon. » certifia l'elfe.

« Midoline, si vous nous expliquez ? » intervint Remus pour calmer les esprits.

« Maître Harry n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement aux autres. »

« A nous, il se confiera ! » coupa Ron.

« Il ne l'a pourtant toujours pas fait. » rétorqua doucereusement l'elfe.

« Ben… c'est parce… » balbutia le rouquin, avant de se taire, la mine renfrognée.

« Maître Harry est quelqu'un de très fier. Si vous vous comportez différemment après l'avoir vu si vulnérable, il se fermera comme une huître, pensant que c'est de la pitié. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il le rebute, c'est la pitié. Le mieux est de se conduire normalement. Et n'oubliez pas que maître Harry est en deuil. Il a besoin d'espace et de solitude pour réfléchir. Et cela, nous pouvons le lui donner. Alors ne soyons pas tout le temps sur son dos pour savoir comment il va. Il est évident qu'il ne va pas bien, alors il est stupide de le lui demander. Lorsqu'il se sentira prêt à nous en parler, il viendra de lui-même. Mais ne l'étouffons surtout pas en étant surprotecteur. »

« Mais s'il… s'il ne s'en remet pas… » chuchota Ginny.

« Il s'en remettra. » assura fermement Midoline, avec un sourire confiant.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas, vous ? » rétorqua l'elfe, en arquant un sourcil.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent longuement, avant d'hocher la tête. Malgré toutes les épreuves, Harry s'en était toujours sorti avec un panache et une force incroyable. Certes, cette fois-ci le coup était beaucoup plus rude, mais ils savaient que leur ami avait la force de caractère suffisante pour refaire surface.

« Il faudrait au moins faire quelque chose pour les cauchemars. » finit par dire Remus, rompant le silence.

« Non. » dit Midoline en secouant la tête. « Les rêves, qu'il soit bons ou mauvais, sont indispensables. Ils sont la représentation des désirs et des craintes réprimés. Ils aideront le maître à 'guérir'. Si nous l'empêchons de rêves, alors il n'aura vraiment plus aucun moyen d'extérioriser sa souffrance. Et ce ne serait pas sain. »

« Pourtant, Darias est intervenue là. » dit Luna.

« Parce que c'est la première fois depuis qu'il est à Grodric's Hollow qu'il fait un cauchemar. Il a eu la paix pendant neuf nuits, il est normal qu'il soit très affecté par leur retour. »

Sur ces mots, Midoline envoya les adolescents se coucher. Une rude journée les attendait le lendemain.

« J'espère qu'elle avez raison. » souffla Remus, le visage soucieux tourné vers la porte de la chambre de Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il avait la bouche pâteuse et mal à la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 4 h 07. Il était l'heure de se lever. Alors qu'il se redressait lentement, les évènements de la nuit le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il ferma fortement les yeux comme pour chasser les images de son parrain qui lui vriller l'esprit, et se laissa retomber sur son coussin. Un faible gémissement lui échappa quand il se souvint de la présence de ses amis. Il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller, souhaitant disparaître.

Comment avait-il pu se montre aussi faible devant les autres ? Ah, il était beau, l'Espoir du monde magique ! Il avait tellement honte. Ce cauchemar l'avait pris par surprise, c'était vrai. Cela faisait seulement neuf jours qu'il n'avait plus rêvé de la mort de son parrain, mais cela lui paraissait une éternité. Il s'était si facilement habitué à leur absence que le retour de ses mauvais rêves avait été une véritable douche froide. Un choc tel que ses défenses avaient été ravagées. Mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour chialer comme un gamin dans les bras de Midoline. Et ça devant tout le monde, en plus !

Comment ses amis allaient-ils réagir maintenant ? Ron allait sûrement se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, en évitant son regard, avant de lui donner une tape maladroite dans le dos et de baragouiner quelque chose pour le consoler. Hermione le serrait sûrement dans ses bras comme une mère poule en le couvant avec compassion, avant de lui débiter tout un discours d'encouragement. Après, ils seraient tout le temps être sur son dos pour savoir comment il allait ou pour qu'il ne broie pas du noir. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Il enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le cousin. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit, ne voulait pas affronter leurs regards apitoyés. Il n'avait que faire de leur pitié. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

« Harry ! Lève-toi ! Tu vas être en retard ! » s'écria la voix de Ron à travers la porte.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas quitter sa chambre. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur irradier son corps. Sanna. Harry ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'affectueuse étreinte de sa magie. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux.

_Merci_, fit-il. Un autre flot de tendre énergie lui parcourut les veines, en réponse.

Il se leva alors d'un coup de rein. Il alla ouvrir la porte, mais ne vit qu'un visage flou car il avait délibérément omis de mettre ses lunettes. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard de son ami dès le saut du lit. Il eut un petit silence.

« Ben, tu as décidé de faire concurrence à Luna ou quoi ? » finit par lancer Ron d'un ton se voulant léger. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il sentait le malaise de son ami.

« Ce serait en pure perte ! » répondit Harry avec une grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire.

Luna avait le plus grand mal à se réveiller le matin. Chaque jour c'était le même rituel. Ses compagnons se réunissaient tous devant sa porte et ils tiraient à 'Pierre, feuille, ciseaux' celui qui allait la réveiller. Cela tombait souvent sur Harry qui était nul à ce jeu. Les adolescents avaient instauré ce rituel le deuxième jour, quand Midoline avait débarqué tel un démon dans la chambre de Luna, une batte à pique dans les mains et un sourire à terrifier un Détraqueur aux lèvres. Luna avait poussé un cri qui avait glacé ses amis, mais était ressortie intacte de sa chambre, bien que tremblante.

Harry pénétra dans la salle de bain. Ginny prenait sa douche s'il se fiait aux grognements de mauvaises humeurs qui fouettaient l'air. La rouquine avait la sale habitude de gueuler sur tout ce qui bougeait le matin, quand elle était mal luné. Et vu qu'elle se levait plus souvent du pied gauche, que droit car il lui fallait ses huit heures de sommeil par nuit et qu'elle n'en avait que six maximums ; ses amis en voyaient des vertes et des pas mûrs. En plus, leur infect petit-déjeuner n'aidait pas à la rendre de bonne humeur.

« Kyaaah ! Saleté d'eau froide ! Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de couler ! » pesta la jeune fille.

Un petit sourire absent, Harry pénétra dans la première douche sur son chemin. S'il avait eu ses lunettes, il aurait vu l'eau qui débordait abondamment de la douche en question. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait su d'où venait la voix de Ginny.

« HYAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne quoique se soit, Harry fut un bond spectaculaire. Il se serait rudement écrasé contre le mur si Hadès n'avait surgi de nul part pour amortir sa chute. Il sentit qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur le nez. Ses lunettes. Là, il le vit. Un monstre rouge consumé par les flammes et aux yeux déments. Puis, une pluie d'objets non-identifiés s'abattit sur lui. Hadès créa un dôme protecteur sur lequel se brisèrent carrelages, robinets, bidets, lavabos…

« Espèce de satyre débouché ! Red cap pervers ! Urisk obsédé ! Busgosu sans boulle ! Trou de kinnaras ! Faune dépravé !... » rugit le monstre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Ron en déboulant dans la salle de bain comme un tornade. Neville et Hermione le suivaient de près. Ils restèrent figés sur le seuil un instant, totalement abasourdis. « Ginny, couvre-toi ! » hurla Ron, le visage plus rouge que ses cheveux.

Alors seulement la mitraillette démoniaque de projectiles et insultes stoppa. Devant sa propre nudité, Ginny rougit abondamment en poussa un cri, avant de se saisir prestement d'une serviette et de s'enrouler dedans.

« TU T'ES BIEN RINCE L'ŒIL, AU MOINS ! » hurla-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Harry d'un air menaçant.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda posément Hermione en lui arrachant le bout de bois des mains.

« IL SE PASSE QUE MR HARRY POTTER JOUE LES VOYEURS ! IL ETAIT EN TRAIN DE ME MATER SOUS LA DOUCHE ! » cria la rouquine.

« QUOI ! » beugla Ron, une couche de couleur écarlate s'ajoutant à ses oreilles.

« Je crains que vous ne vous surestimiez, jeune damoiselle. » fit calmement Hadès en se redressant.

« Je t'es sonnée, le buveur de sang ! » cracha Ginny, trop en colère pour être prudente.

Sans relever la remarque, Hadès leva un Harry encore sous le choc.

« Il n'avait pas ses lunettes quand il est entré dans la cabine. Il ne savait donc pas qu'elle était occupée. » expliqua le protecteur.

« Ah ouais ! Et c'est quoi ce qu'il a sur le nez ! » rétorqua furieusement Ginny, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je viens juste de les lui mettre. » répondit posément le vampire. « Et puis si vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous surprenne en tenue d'Eve, il fallait verrouiller la porte. »

Hermione retint Ginny in extremis. Cependant, la rouquine avait encore sa bouche et ce qui en sortait aurait fait rougir un jarvey.

« Euh… Ginny, je ne crois pas que Harry ait fait exprès. Il a l'air encore plus choqué que toi. » fit valoir timidement Neville.

Tous fixèrent le Survivant. Devant son visage pâle figé, on pouvait difficilement l'accuser de voyeurisme intentionnel.

« Ginny, tu y es allée un peu fort. Tu as traumatisé, Harry ! » la gronda Ron.

« Non mais je rêve ! Et moi alors ? Je ne suis pas traumatisée peut-être ? Espèce de troll ! » s'écria Ginny, le poing en l'air.

« Ron, tu aurais pu me dire que ta sœur était un véritable Godzilla ! » souffla Harry, en reculant d'un pas alors que le rouquin vint se cacher derrière lui pour se protéger de sa harpie de sœur.

Ginny ne savait pas ce qu'était un Godzilla mais au fou rire de Hermione, elle comprit que la comparaison n'était pas flatteuse pour elle. La salle de bain fut à nouveau ravagée. Heureusement, Hadès veillait.

« Et bien, et bien, quelle énergie ! » commenta Midoline appuyée à la porte, un petit sourire au coin. « On ne dirait pas qu'il ne vous reste plus que dix minutes pour vous laver, vous habiller et déjeuner. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écrièrent les adolescents en s'éparpillant de toute part pour se préparer.

Finalement, ils durent se passer de petit déjeuner, ce qui ne leur fendit pas vraiment le cœur. Luna était un peu (énormément) débraillée, mais ils arrivèrent à l'heure pour l'entraînement. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que l'affrontement avec Ginny avait rendu Harry un peu moins morose. Cependant, il eut beaucoup de mal à faire le vide de son esprit. Ce ne fut pas encore ce jour-là qu'il trouva son hroandil.

Le soir venu, après un dîner assez mouvementé où il avait du faire face à la rancune de Ginny (il s'était assis le plus loin possible d'elle) et aux moqueries de Ron, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Il prit bien le soin de mettre un sort d'Insonorisation sur sa chambre, au cas où un autre cauchemar viendrait. Mais pour cauchemarder, il fallait encore dormir. Non pas qu'il invitait les mauvais songes à venir hanter ses nuits, non plus ! Au bout de deux heures à tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il se leva et alla prendre un livre sur les composantes de la magie à la bibliothèque. Tant qu'à faire, autant que son insomnie lui soit profitable.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, il venait à peine de s'endormir. Si ses compagnons remarquèrent les cernes sous ses yeux, ils ne firent aucune remarque. Harry leur en fut grès. L'entraînement ne se passa pas différemment des jours précédents. Une fois de plus, ses efforts furent infructueux. Il commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard qu'il le vit enfin. Après un très long moment d'immobilité à tenter de vider son esprit, il en eut marre et se leva d'un bond en criant qu'il voulait que 'son putain d'esprit' se vide. Il se sentit alors tomber, comme q'il plongeait au plus profond de lui-même. Il eut l'impression tout d'abord de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre sans fond, tant c'était sombre et profond. Mais bientôt, il distingua une lumière, comme une ouverture.

Lorsqu'il la franchit, il pénétra dans un monde de douceur au couleur d'un couché de soleil. Au milieu de ce monde, un corps dormait paisiblement. D'abord étonné et se sentant étrangement serein, il mit un peu de temps à se reprendre et se décida enfin à avancer vers de lui. Il se figea un instant en avisant que le dormeur lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Il était étendu sur le dos, les mains croisées sur son ventre et la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

Ce clone avait un corps transparent, comme celui des fantômes. Mais le plus étrange, c'était les fils d'un noir diamant qui le parsemait à l'intérieur. On aurait dit de longues rivières de lumière ténébreuse. Est-ce que la couleur avait une signification particulière ? Parce que ce noir intense ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Dans son esprit et dans celui de bien des gens, le noir était toujours associé aux ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire que sa magie était démoniaque. Quoi que avec Sanna, on pouvait se poser la question !

Il remarqua que certains fils étaient plus étincelants que d'autres. Par exemple ceux de sa main droite brillaient plus que les autres. Seul son front dégageait plus de lumière. On aurait dit un joyau luisant de mille feux. Son amias. Harry en était sûr car c'était le point convergeant de tous les fils. L'endroit exact où était sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Fasciné par ce doux éclat, il tendit la main pour la toucher. Mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, il fut ramené brusquement à la réalité. La vision se déroba d'un coup à ses yeux, alors qu'un vertige le prit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour mieux voir le visage dur de Elendil au-dessus de lui. Barbouillé, il se redressa avec difficulté en position assise. Il mit une main tremblante sur son front et constata que sa cicatrice était brûlante. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ne refaites jamais une chose pareille. » assena l'elfe d'un ton glacial. « Il est très dangereux de toucher son amias. Vous pouvez perturber votre magie en faisant cela. Et généralement, cela finit toujours mal. »

Harry déglutit péniblement devant le visage sévère de son maître. Elendil était vraiment très impressionnant. Mais le jeune homme se prit vite. Lui aussi sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu avant ? » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

L'elfe le dévisagea un instant, puis répondit :

« Je ne pensais pas que vous y arriverez aussi vite. »

« Bref, vous m'avez sous-estimé. » marmonna le jeune sorcier, vexé.

« Pas du tout. » protesta Elendil, sans se démonter. « Il est très difficile de trouver son amias. Des mages confirmés ont mis beaucoup plus de temps pour la trouver. Qu'un aussi jeune sorcier que vous le fasse au bout de deux semaines seulement, était étonnant. »

Harry fut déconcerté un instant. Ainsi il avait fait mieux que des magiciens expérimentés ? Il resta un long moment songeur, avant de relever la tête et de fusiller son professeur du regard.

« Vous auriez du tout de même me mettre au courant plus tôt. J'aurais pu faire du mal à ma magie sans même le savoir ! » lui reprocha-t-il, d'un ton sec.

Il eut un petit silence où ils se jonchèrent du regard, puis Elendil prit la parole.

« Qu'avez-vous vu en dehors de votre amias ? Avez-vous eu une représentation complète de l'hroandil ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton à nouveau neutre.

Harry eut tout d'abord l'envie de ne pas répondre, avant de se rendre compte de la puérilité de son intention.

« J'ai vu mon corps. Il était parcouru de fils lumineux qui se rejoignaient à mon amias. »

« Vous avez eu une représentation complète, donc. » dit Elendil, avec un hochement de tête. « C'est parfait. Surtout ne dites jamais l'emplacement de votre amias, ni la couleur de votre ulya saïrina à personne. Si jamais quelqu'un de mal intentionnée réussissait à atteindre votre amias, il pourrait détruire votre magie au mieux et vous tuer au pire. »

« Charmant ! » grimaça Harry.

« L'amias est le composant le plus important de votre magie. Elle ne peut être que d'une couleur vu à l'œil nu. Mais cette couleur n'est pas identique pour tout le monde. Elle détermine l'élément de votre magie. Le rouge pour le feu, le bleu pour l'eau, le vert pour l'air, le brun pour la terre, le blanc pour l'absence d'élément et le noir, au contraire, pour la présence des quatre éléments. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des mélanges entre couleur, mais l'une d'elle était toujours dominante. Et à l'oeil nu, seule la dominante est visible. Il est extrêmement rare que l'amias soit blanc ou noir. Mais dans les deux cas, cela dénote une grande puissance magique. Seuls les êtres d'En-haut ont une amias blanche. »

Les êtres d'En-haut étaient ce que les moldus appelaient les anges et les démons. Harry avait dévoré un livre sur leur sujet, une nuit d'insomnie. Il avait été étonné d'apprendre que ceux qu'il avait toujours considérés comme un mythe existent réellement.

« Leur magie ne provient pas de Gaïa dont ils sont l'égale, mais des Arbres de Vie. Vous imaginez donc leur puissance. Quant à ceux qui ont une amias noire, cela signifie que les quatre éléments constituent leur magie à part égale. Il n'y a pas de dominante, c'est l'équilibre parfait donnant une puissance sans nom. »

Harry essaya de son mieux de rester de marbre, mais c'était difficile. Alors ainsi sa magie venait des quatre éléments ? Il avait un peu de mal à assimiler ce que cela voulait réellement dire. En tout cas, il était content que cette couleur sombre ne soit pas synonyme de ténèbres.

« Recommencez à chercher votre hroandil jusqu'à ce que cela vous vienne naturellement. Maintenant que vous savez comment faire, ce sera plus facile. » reprit-il. « Mais surtout, n'essayez plus de toucher votre amias. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Harry avait bien compris que c'était grâce à sa volonté qu'il avait vu son hroandil. Il mit donc toute sa détermination dans sa recherche et réédita son exploit plusieurs fois, mais ce ne fut qu'après de longues et pénibles heures. A la fin de la journée, une horrible migraine lui tenaillait le crâne, à lui donner l'envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur. Elendil lui donne l'espèce de gros haricot magique qui guérissait tous les maux. Sa migraine s'envola en quelques secondes. Ce soir-là, en rentrant, il eut son premier vrai sourire depuis le funeste cauchemar.

Il sourit beaucoup moins deux jours et deux nuits agitées plus tard – temps qu'il lui fallut pour se représenter naturellement son corps astral, sans même fermer les yeux –, lorsque Elendil lui exposa la suite du programme. Le contrôle de son flux magique.

Tout d'abord, il commença par la recherche de l'hroandil – exercice qu'il ferait maintenant chaque matin avant l'entraînement –, avant d'en venir à son flux magique à proprement parler. Ils gagnèrent du temps car Elendil n'avait pas à lui expliquer ce qu'était l'ulya saïrina. Il avait lu un bouquin de deux cents cinquante pages dessus. C'était fou le nombre de livre qu'il lisait durant ses insomnies ! Pire qu'Hermione ! C'était grave là, non ?

La circulation de l'ulya saïrina était similaire au système sanguin. Les fils sombres que Harry voyait dans son hroandil, étaient en faite des canaux où circulait son flux magique. Ces canaux correspondaient aux vaisseaux sanguins du corps. On pouvait dire alors qu'ils étaient les veines du hroandil, permettant à la magie de se diffuser en lui.

Ce flux magique n'était pas réparti de façon équitable. En effet, le jeune homme avait déjà remarqué que certains canaux étaient plus brillants que d'autres. Cela était du à une quantité de magie plus important dans certaines zones. Harry tenant sa baguette de la main droite, il était normale que celle-ci recèle plus de flux magique que le reste de son corps. Harry devait donc commencer par répartir son ulya saïrina de manière équitable dans l'hroandil.

Le contrôle son flux magique n'était pas dès plus simple. Le plus difficile était de maintenir la vision de son hroandil tout en se concentrant pour contrôler son ulya saïrina. Vider son esprit tout en canalisant son flux magique ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il se retrouvait souvent écrouler par terre à bout de souffle. Le soir quand il rentra, il fut accueilli par un saut d'eau glacé. Il eut un long silence, alors que tous ses amis s'étaient figés, tentant de ne pas rire.

« Oups ! » fit Ron, avec une grimace d'excuse.

Harry regarda un instant ses vêtements trempés, releva lentement la tête… et la plus gigantesque bataille d'eau du siècle fut déclanchée. Rire et cris retentirent dans la salle à manger durant une bonne demie heure. Cependant, ils rirent un peu moins quand Midoline débarqua dans la pièce et fut trempé par mégarde. Ce fut alors un véritable raz-de-marée qui les emporta en représailles, inondant tout le Palais !

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle agisse dans la démesure ? » crachota Ron après avoir bu la tasse. Cette remarque lui valut d'être transformé en belette durant une semaine !

Les jours suivant furent sous le signe de la dure labeur pour les sorciers. Ils s'étaient vite d'adapter à leurs longues journées et courtes nuits, ainsi qu'aux repas insipides. Mais aussi à la vie commune qui n'était pas facile. Ils durent s'accommoder aux petites manies de chacun.

Hermione était une véritable maniaque. Elle traquait la moindre poussière quand elle ne zigouillait pas les mannequins d'entraînement. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il lui était impossible de lire la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque car ils étaient en elfique ou entique. Elle se rabattait alors sur son obsession pour la propreté et le rangement, ce qui provoquait pas mal d'étincelle avec les autres, Luna en particulier.

La Serdaigle avait une organisation bordélique où elle seule s'y retrouvait. Et dire que cela irritait Hermione était un euphémisme. La Gryffondor menait une véritable campagne contre le désordre de Luna. En plus, les loufoqueries de la blonde n'apaisaient pas la brune dont le sens logique était mis à mal. Ce qui insupportait le plus Hermione, c'était que Luna lui tenait tête dès qu'elles débattaient. Il fallait dire que la blonde était très douée pour défendre ses étranges théories. C'est là qu'on comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle par hasard. Elles se heurtaient souvent et leur débats pouvait durée une éternité.

Midoline n'hésitait jamais à mettre son grain de sel, avec une impartialité douteuse – il était curieux qu'elle soit toujours du même avis que Luna. Hermione ne faisait pas grand cas de l'opinion de l'elfe, mais lorsque Maugrey et Remus confirmaient aussi l'existence de certaines créatures dont parlait Luna, la Gryffondor ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche. Souvent, elle dépassait les bornes et agressait verbalement la Serdaigle. Les autres intervenaient alors, défendant Luna, ce que Hermione prenait très mal.

Harry avait toujours remarqué cette envie de toujours avoir raison, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était une véritable obsession. Ginny disait que ces disputes avaient du bon car cela permettait à Luna de sortir de sa coquille. Mais Harry remarquait surtout que Hermione s'enfonçait dans la sienne. Depuis qu'elle était dans la Salle des Sabliers, la brune avait beaucoup changé. Il ne savait pas si c'était le manque de lecture ou l'atmosphère, mais elle avait intérêt à se calmer. Parce qu'elle lui avait fait une ou deux réflexions qui ne lui avait absolument pas plus. Et la prochaine fois, elle ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

Ron était du style à laisser la salle de bain inondée, le tube de dentifrice ouvert, les serviettes par terre derrière lui. Si Harry, Neville et Ginny y étaient habitués, Hermione le prenait assez mal. Elle passait toujours derrière lui, la mine aussi sévère qu'un inspecteur de l'hygiène. Ils se criaient sans cesse dessus pour un oui ou pour un non. Le fait que Ron grogne tout le temps qu'elle ne trouverait jamais de mari avec un caractère aussi pourri, n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses.

Il était aussi d'une énergie infatigable. Le soir quand tout le monde était morose, c'est lui qui mettait l'ambiance, proposant toujours des jeux pour les divertir. Si la plupart du temps les autres accueillaient ses idées avec enthousiasme, d'autres fois, il était vraiment lourd. C'était d'ailleurs bien souvent la cause de nombres disputes avec Hermione. En plus, depuis que Maugrey lui avait raconté des histoires à dresser les cheveux sur la tête, il était devenu paranoïaque. Le rouquin commençait donc à jeter des regards soupçonneux à tout va et à se promenait partout avec sa baguette, la pointant sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Une fois, il avait faillit crever un œil à Harry comme ça. Heureusement que le Survivant avait ses lunettes ! Après cet incident, l'ardeur de Ron s'était un peu calmer mais _'vigilance constante'_ était devenu son hymne. Ginny ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se payer sa tête et Midoline de le mettre à l'épreuve. Elle attisait sa paranoïa en provoquant des phénomènes étranges, même pour le monde de la magie. Ron tombait toujours dans le panneau et piquait des crises monstres après.

Ginny était à éviter au réveil. Le pire s'était sans doute durant sa période rouge du mois. Là, valait mieux pas la contrarier si on tenait à la vie ! Après l'incident de la douche, Harry avait vite appris à craindre les colères de la rouquine. C'est qu'elle pouvait être bien pire que Mrs Weasley avec ses yeux bleus luisant de colère et sa crinière flamboyante, sans oublier bien sûr, son visage courroucé.

Harry l'avait affectueusement surnommée Godzilla, car elle éprouvait un besoin presque maladif de détruire quelque chose quand elle était en rogne. Il se gardait bien tout de même de l'appeler ainsi en sa présence. Il n'était pas fou, merci bien ! Ron s'était souvent moqué de lui après cet événement en poussant des cris hystériques ou en le traitant de tous les noms de pervers imaginables. Mais il se gardait bien d'imiter son adorable petite sœur lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Il tenait à sa vie, le bougre !

En tout cas, Harry avait découvert une Ginny bien différente de la petite fan timide et rougissante. Déjà l'an dernier, il avait pu mieux la connaître car elle s'était comportée avec un peu plus de naturel face à lui. Mais là, il pouvait carrément apprécier à sa juste valeur son tempérament de feu. Disparu la fillette muette d'extase devant son idole, fini les maladresses à la vue du garçon de ses rêves, oublié les tentatives poétiques catastrophiques. Bonjour d'adolescente sûre d'elle, à l'humour contagieux et à la langue bien pendue, bienvenue la furie pétant un câble si elle n'avait pas ses huit heures de sommeil. Harry plaignait sincèrement les frères Weasley s'ils devaient supporter ça tous les jours ! Mais bon, Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il préférait cette Ginny à celle qui piquait un fard dès qu'elle le voyait.

La seule chose que l'on pouvait reprocher à Neville, c'était sa manie de ramener des plantes en tous genres au Palais. Sinon, il ne laissait pas traîner ses affaires comme Luna et Ron, ne tirait pas la tronche au réveil comme Ginny et n'était pas un Mr Propre. Bien qu'il soit toujours timide, ces compagnons avaient su le mettre à l'aise. Aux fils des semaines, il était devenu plus ouvert et confiant. Au point de remettre Ron à sa place, un jour qu'il lui avait fait une réflexion désobligeante sur Trévor. Il s'était enhardi au point de faire le mur le soir pour aller cueillir quelques espèces inconnues dans la forêt. La flore des lieux lui avait permis de faire quelques découvertes assez intéressantes. Il avait commencé une collection des plantes et fleurs pour les montrer à Mrs Chourave – il avait transformé une salle entière en véritable jungle !

Il avait aussi vaincu quelques mésaventures qui lui avaient forgé le caractère, comme disait Maugrey. Comme la fois où il avait réussi à entraîner tous les autres dans une de ses expéditions nocturnes et où ils étaient tombés dans un nid de plantes carnivores. Heureusement pour eux, Harry les avait accompagné, donc ses protecteurs n'étaient pas loin. Ils auraient eu beaucoup plus de mal à s'en débarrasser seuls. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec courbatures, bleus, brûlures et coupures. Cependant, ils avaient bien ris une fois à l'abris au Palais, alors que Remus les soignait. Le souvenir de la tête de Ron lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans une gueule bée à trois rangés de dents acérées, des jurons colorés de Ginny et de la danse folklorique de Hermione sous l'emprise d'une poudre d'euphorie, les avaient dégivrés !

Plus le temps passé et plus Neville prenait de l'assurance, ses spectaculaires progrès en magie n'y étant pas étranger. Face à son calme et sa gentillesse, les autres adolescents se confiaient souvent à lui. Il était attentionné et à l'écoute des autres ce qui les mettait tout de suite en confiance. Il n'était donc pas rare de le voir plongé dans une longue discussion avec l'un d'entre eux. Il écoutait Ron râler sur tout et rien, discutait des heures avec Ginny, rêvasser avec Luna et étudier la faune et la flore de la forêt avec Hermione. Seul Harry ne lui disait jamais rien. Mais de tout façon, le Survivant n'était pas du style à ouvrir aussi facilement son cœur. Bien qu'il soit inquiet pour son ami, il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'était attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas, comme l'avait demandé Midoline. Mais il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire savoir qu'il était là en cas de besoin.

Luna était une véritable tête en l'air. Calme et réservée, elle vivait dans son monde et nul ne pouvait l'en déloger – sauf Midoline peut-être. Elle parlait peu mais lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, elle sortait toujours une phrase dont elle seule comprenait le sens. Son excentricité n'avait d'égale que son mutisme. D'ailleurs, Ron disait toujours qu'il fallait des cours intensifs pour comprendre la manière de penser de Luna !

Cependant petit à petit, elle sortait de son petit monde. Elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus, n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à Hermione durant leurs fameux débats ou à se disputer avec Ron pour la nourriture. Une fois habitué au goût insipide de leur repas, le rouquin était redevenu l'estomac sur patte qu'il était. Il profitait toujours que Luna soit dans la lune pour lui chipait ses galettes ou les fonds de bols. Mais la Serdaigle y avait vite mis le holà.

Harry était si peu loquace que Ron l'avait surnommé le jobberknoll (oiseau qui n'émet aucun son jusqu'au moment de sa mort). Il se contentait d'écouter ses amis raconter leur journée. Ou plus exactement Ron et sa sœur, car les trois autres étaient aussi peu bavards que lui. Hermione s'enfermait peu à peu dans un mutisme étrange. Ron disait que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse des progrès de Neville. Sa théorique lui valut bien des foudres ! Luna était plus souvent dans la lune que parmi eux. Et Neville était timide de nature. Ils préféraient laisser les Weasley menaient la conversation, ajoutant un commentaire de temps à autre.

Tout le monde s'était habitué à ses cernes et à son air taciturne. Il faisait de fréquents cauchemars mais refusait d'en parler aux autres, malgré le souci qu'il lisait sur leurs visages. Il souriait de moins en moins et cherchait la solitude. En fait, il avait le même comportement que chez les Dursley. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il éprouvait de plus en plus le besoin d'être seul. Si chez les Dursley, il pouvait aisément satisfaire ce besoin, au milieu de ses amis si bruyants, cette soif de solitude le dévorait de l'intérieur. Parfois, il avait envie de se lever et de leur crier de se taire. Mais il ne pouvait faire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

En plus avec ses quinze heures d'entraînement, il n'avait pas un seul moment de répit où s'isoler pour réfléchir. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour avoir un peu la paix, était de faire une promenade nocturne la nuit, alors que tous dormaient. Il avait alors le calme et l'isolement souhaité. Parfois, il déambulait seulement entre les hauts arbres, écoutant les bruissements de la forêt. D'autres fois, il apportait un livre, s'installait tranquillement dans le dojo, lisant à la lueur de sa baguette. D'autres fois encore, il s'épuisait à essayer de canaliser son flux magique. Tant qu'à être insomniaque, autant faire quelque chose de constructif. Et puis, il s'était vite habitué à ne dormir que cinq heures maximum par nuit. Le seul moment où il recherchait délibérément la compagnie des autres, c'était lorsque Hermione jouait du piano. Les sons légers de l'instrument l'apaisaient agréablement.

Ces amis se faisaient du souci pour lui, mais ils ne l'étouffaient pas avec cette horrible compassion. Remus le regardait souvent avec tristesse et inquiétude, mais lui aussi ne cherchait pas à savoir obstinément ce qui n'allait pas. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient posé la question qui horripilait Harry : « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ». Ils se contentaient simplement d'être là, en cas de besoin. Et le brun leur en était reconnaissant. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à mettre son cœur à nu.

Elendil était un solitaire dans l'âme. Il pouvait passer des heures assis dans la même position, sans bouger d'un pouce ou dire un mot. Il savait toujours tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne prononçait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres et n'adressait la parole qu'à Harry, Midoline et Hadès – fait qui vexait énormément Maugrey et Hermione. Ses yeux verts semblaient voir bien plus de choses que la décence ne le permettait et son silence était aussi dérangeant qu'une colonie de lobalug dans le ventre.

C'était un excellent inegolmo ( professeur). Il privilégiait la pratique à la rhétorique, bien que la réflexion soit très importante aussi. Il encourageait toujours Harry à aller à son rythme et à la patience. Il lui donnait d'excellents conseils et principes que le jeune homme s'empressait de mettre en œuvre. Par exemple, Harry avait assez vite adopté l'idée comme quoi le Bien et le Mal n'existaient pas… du moins pas comme les humains l'entendaient. Tout était en nuance. Il révisa aussi sa définition de la perfection. La perfection n'était pas blanche mais argenté. Équilibre parfait encore le Bien et le Mal. La perfection était neutre. L'impartialité absolue. Savoir détruire ou construire le 'bon' comme le 'mauvais' pour préserver l'équilibre de la balance.

Il lui dévoilait aussi bien des mystères sur le monde l'entourant. C'est ainsi que le jeune homme apprit que l'univers était multiple. Harry avait eu du mal à le croire au début, mais devant la tranquille assurance d'Elendil et les détails de certaines de ses aventures dans ces mondes, le jeune sorcier ne pouvait que le croire. Ou alors, l'elfe avait une sacrée imagination ! Il apprit ainsi l'existence du Cercle Citrus, organisme réglementant les Mondes Parallèles. Ainsi que celle des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et celle de la Communauté des Puissants, deux groupes rivaux, police des Mondes Parallèles. Harry avait plusieurs fois dévoré les livres de la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'information sur les sujets abordés avec Elendil.

Parfois, il disait des choses mystérieuses que Harry avait du mal à comprendre sur le moment. Dans la style : « Si vous pensez que votre avenir est tout tracé, alors c'est le cas. Mais si vous pensez le contraire, c'est aussi exact. L'univers peut paraître infinie mais il se limite en faite au champ de votre vision, votre ouïe, votre toucher et votre odorat. Le monde est une chose que vous fabriquez. ». (1)

Harry avait mis du temps pour comprendre, mais au final tout était une question de vécu. L'univers s'était le vécu de chacun. Mais comme personne ne vivait la même chose, alors l'univers était différent pour tous. C'était à eux de construire l'univers qu'ils voulaient. Bref, sa vie n'appartenait qu'à lui, et c'était à lui de choisir son chemin. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait compris. Avait-il raison ? Quand il avait posé la question à Elendil, celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu : « Si c'est ce que vous pensez, alors oui. ». Éloquent, n'est-ce pas ?

Midoline était exaspérante. Belle mais exaspérante. Elle avait toujours ce sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres et les yeux brillant de malice. Elle adorait raconter des bobards gros comme un dragon. Une fois elle avait réussi à faire croire à Harry qu'un gros caillou était l'âme de la Salle des Sabliers. Autant dire que le jeune homme s'était vexé comme un hippogriffe en découvrant qu'elle mentait ! Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'une Midoline s'ennuyant, car alors elle trouvait toujours une manière de se divertir. Un jour, elle avait transformé toute une rivière en énorme serpent d'eau qu'elle avait chevauché jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Etait-il besoin de préciser qu'elle avait foutu un bordel pas possible, dont la migration d'un troupeau d'avatar de sanglier qui avait pris Harry et Elendil pour cible ?

Elle était sadique au possible et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de réveiller les adolescents de manière vicieuse. Cela allait du simple saut d'eau glacé à la présence illicite de créatures rampantes et visqueuses dans leur lit, en passant bien sûr par les métamorphoses matinales assez offensantes. Elle adorait mettre Ron et Hermione en rogne et encourageait vivement Neville et Luna à leur rabattre leur caquet. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Maugrey avec qui elle flirtait outrageusement. Heureusement, la plupart du temps, Hadès disparaissait avec elle pour faire Merlin savait quoi, lui faisant oublier pour un temps ses petites distractions. Harry se demandait tout le temps comment Hadès faisait pour la supporter. Elle était tout le temps collée au vampire qui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser plus que ça. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était très étrange. Un mélange de paternalisme, de tendresse, de passion et d'indifférence.

Elle était aussi très capricieuse et d'une ruse effrayante. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'embêter quelqu'un, seul Hadès réussissait à la faire stopper. Harry, lui, n'avait strictement aucune autorité sur elle. Sauf lorsqu'il se mettait réellement en colère. Là, l'elfe faisait profile bas. Mais cela n'était arrivé que rarement. Généralement, Midoline savait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avec Harry et prenait bien soin de ne jamais dépasser les limites. Dès qu'elle prenait un air songeur avec ce petit sourire au coin, Harry se demandait ce qu'elle conspirait encore. Généralement c'était toujours Ron et Hermione qui était la cible de ses débordements. Ces deux amis la détestaient cordialement et tentaient temps bien que mal de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais ils n'étaient que des débutants face à l'elfe et leurs tours se retournaient toujours contre eux. Le seul qu'elle ne taquinait jamais était Elendil. Les deux elfes se parlaient rarement, mais semblaient parfaitement s'entendre. Parfois, ils restaient des heures assis à la véranda une tasse de thé à la main, sans parler. Pourtant, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils s'entretenait longuement sur diverses sujets durant ces discutions muettes.

Hadès, lui, ne disait jamais rien si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Harry sentait toujours son regard mauve sur lui. Il était aussi expressif qu'un lac gelé et rien ne semblait l'intéressait à part la sécurité de Harry et les cheveux blond de Midoline. Il ne dormait pas – Midoline disait qu'il avait assez roupillé durant ces quatre milles dernières années – et ne mangeait pas non plus. Il impressionnait beaucoup les autres sorciers qui n'osaient pas lui adressaient la parole. Seul Maugrey lui fixait avec suspicion, comme s'il allait les égorger à tout moment. Mais le vampire l'ignorait simplement comme tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Harry ou Midoline.

Il était aussi très puissant et lorsqu'il combattait, il était très différent de l'Hadès impassible. Il avait alors un petit sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos et ne portait un coup que pour tuer. Son adversaire avait plutôt intérêt à être doué s'il tenait à la vie. Harry l'avait vu se battre une fois contre Elendil pour un entraînement. Le jeune homme avait été soufflé par le haut niveau du combat. Ce jour-là, il avait réellement pris conscience de la puissance de ses protecteurs, mais aussi de sa propre responsabilité. Serait-il capable de commander des êtres aussi forts ?

L'entraînement de Harry avançait lentement. Il n'était pas fait pour rester assis durant des heures. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était l'action. Il aurait dix fois préféré la fatiguer dû à la répétition des mouvements nécessaire à l'apprentissage d'un sort, que cette lassitude mentale. Le soir, même si son corps était en parfaite santé, son esprit lui était las des efforts fournis dans la journée. Il comprenait l'utilité de contrôler sa ulya saïrina mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'irriter. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Et plus il s'impatientait, moins il réussissait à canaliser son flux magique. Un sacré cercle vicieux !

Il mit exactement deux semaines pour parvenir à dispenser de façon équitable son flux magique et une semaine de plus pour que cette répartition devienne naturelle, c'est-à-dire pour que son ulya saïrina ne se disperse pas une fois sa concentration envolée. Ensuite, Elendil lui apprit à orienter son flux magique. Pour cela, il dut faire plusieurs exercices, comme grimper aux arbres avec les pieds sans les mains, marcher sur l'eau et maintenir une feuille collée à son front (2). Ces exercices étant déjà beaucoup plus physiques, Harry les accueillit avec joie. C'est qu'il en avait marre de restait assis toute la journée, lui !

A la fin de chaque séance, Harry était épuisé. Le contrôle du flux magique demandait énormément de concentration et d'énergie. Heureusement, il y avait les haricots magiques qui lui rendaient vitalité dès qu'il les avalait. Ses amis se seraient posés bien des questions s'ils l'avaient vu entrer plus mort que vif. Déjà que Hermione lui jetait de plus en plus de coups d'œil suspicieux. Il lui fallut trois autres semaines pour maîtriser correctement son ulya saïrina. À partir de là, ils arrivèrent beaucoup plus rapidement à leur salle d'entraînement, car Harry pouvait désormais sauter d'un arbre à l'autre, comme le faisait les ninjas dans les dessins animés. C'était assez marrant !

Après la maîtrise de l'ulya saïrina, vint le renforcement du champ de confusion autour de son amias pour éviter que des leuks – des êtres magiques capables de voir l'amias et l'ulya saïrina – ne le découvrent, et ne tentent de le détruire. C'était très difficile car Harry devait ériger des couches de barrières énergétiques point par point. Certains endroits de la source étaient plus concentrés en magie que d'autres, il fallait alors y renforcer le sort de confusion. C'est là qu'il remerciait Elendil de lui avoir appris à maîtriser son flux magique ! Vu l'instabilité de l'amias, s'il l'entourait d'un champ protecteur homogène, il déréglait sa magie au mieux.

C'était un travail lent, minutieux, qui demandait une grande concentration et énormément de patience. Connaissant Harry, c'était un miracle qu'il y parvienne au bout de seulement quatre semaines, sans avoir fait le moindre esclandre. Une fois la dernière pièce posée, Midoline lui assura qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une si belle et puissante forteresse. Devait-il réellement le prendre pour un compliment ? En tout cas, Sanna était aux anges. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi en sécurité de toute son existence !

Puis, Elendil lui apprit à extérioriser sa runya et à la guérir des infections magiques. Extérioriser l'emprunte génétique de sa magie était de loin l'étape la plus facile. Pour faire apparaître la runya, Harry devait simplement se concentrer sur ce qu'il était. Il ne mit pas cinq secondes pour la faire apparaître. L'adolescent ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu mais certainement pas à une espèce d'échelle torsadée multicolore. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge, l'or et le noir. Par contre, apprendre à la guérir était une toute autre affaire.

Pour soigner convenablement la runya, il fallait d'abord la connaître dans ses moindres détails et savoir à quoi chaque point, branche, couleur, sillon correspondait. Il s'agissait d'utiliser les bons éléments pour les bonnes parties. Par exemple, si les ronds étaient trop petits, cela signifier qu'il y avait une carence en magie, par contre si elles étaient trop grosses, alors il y avait un surplus anormal. Dans le premier cas, on utiliser l'élément eau pour gonfler les ronds, dans le deuxième cas, l'élément feu pour les dessécher un peu.

Après lui avoir montrer comment soigner sa runya, Elendil lui fit ingurgité un parasite magique bénigne pour qu'il s'entraîne. Il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour s'en débarrasser, au grand désarroi de Sanna qui lui fit la tête pendant tout le reste de la journée après ça. La demoiselle n'avait pas réellement apprécié de se faire parasiter. Comme si c'était sa faute ! Mais au moins, le fait qu'il sache canaliser et orienter son flux magique lui permettait d'envoyer la bonne dose d'Énergie Magique au parasite pour l'éliminer. Elendil lui envoya une bactérie magique qu'il eut un peu plus de mal à détruire. Elle était plus dangereuse que le parasite mais sa vie, tout comme sa magie, n'était pas en danger. Elle ne provoquait qu'un règlement de sa magie de temps à autre. Mais c'était agaçant de se prendre des glaçons quand on se jette le sort d'Eau. Ça faisait mal !

Ensuite, l'elfe lui implanta un virus. Beaucoup plus dangereux que les deux autres, Midoline et Elendil s'étaient tenus à côté de lui, près à intervenir à tout moment. Ce virus attaquait directement les sillons de sa runya. Il les rongeait provoquant un disloquement de l'échelle torsadée. La première fois, ses protecteurs durent intervenir pour le lui enlever avant la rupture de sa runya. Harry s'était laissé déborder par la vitesse de développement du virus et par la douleur occasionnée. La deuxième fois, il réussit à combattre le virus, mais ne put l'éliminer entièrement, là aussi Midoline et Elendil finir le travail. La troisième tentative ne fut pas dès plus reluisante. La fatigue mêlée à une certaine peur de l'échec lui fit faire n'importe quoi et il faillit rompre sa runya en injectant plus de flux magique que nécessaire. Après cela, Elendil jugea préférable d'arrêter pour la journée. Après avoir neutralisé le virus, ils partirent pour le Palais. Exténué, Harry salua à peine ses amis et alla directement se coucher, sans manger. Il avait beau avoir prit un haricot magique, la lassitude n'avait pas totalement disparu.

Le lendemain, ils reprirent là où en était resté. Elendil lui implanta le virus et Harry tenta de son mieux de le détruire. Mais cette ordure était tenace. Et vu qu'il fallait être rapide tout en étant concentré et précis, la tâche n'en était que plus compliquée. Au bout de trois jours, il réussit à éradiquer le virus tout seul, sans l'intervention de ses protecteurs. Midoline vérifia tout de même s'il n'en restait pas des résidus. Tout était ok. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol en poussant un soupir las mais satisfait. Elendil jugea que c'était assez pour la runya. Vint alors la tempérance de l'àra.

« L'àra est ce qui détermine la puissance de la magie. Plus elle est étendue, plus l'être magique est fort. L'intérêt de la tempérer est de se faire passer pour plus faible que l'on ne l'est en réalité, mais surtout de dissimuler les couleurs qui la caractérisent. Car tout comme l'ulya saïrina et la runya, les couleurs ont une importance capitale. Pour les êtres sachant les interpréter, elles sont une mine d'information. Voilà pourquoi, plus l'àra est restreint et moins le nombre de couleurs la constituant est visible… Pour tempérer l'àra, il faut tout simplement la faire venir à son point de départ, c'est-à-dire l'hroandil. Cependant, concentrer l'àra dans le corps astral provoque un déséquilibre dans votre corps matériel qui se traduit généralement par une intense pression. Il vous faudra donc agir par petite quantité, jusqu'à ce que votre corps supporte le poids de toute l'àra en lui. »

Faire revenir l'àra dans son hroandil n'était pas bien difficile. Harry comprit vite le truc. Il suffisait simplement qu'il utilise son flux magique comme pompe. Le plus dure était de la garder à l'intérieur. La pression qui contractait son corps était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que l'àra tirait et poussait sa peau pour pouvoir ressortir. Mais le pire, c'était sans nul doute cette horrible démangeaison. C'était atrocement douloureux. Même en l'entourant de son flux magique, il ne réussissait pas à dompter l'àra. Chaque mouvement était une torture, il avait une affreuse envie de déchiqueter sa peau pour ne plus rien ressentir. Il avait beau avalé les haricots magiques comme des bonbons, rien n'y faisait, il avait mal. Qu'on lui explique la nécessité de subir une telle abomination ? Harry avait tellement envie de se gratter qu'il en devait agressif et d'humeur massacrante. Il se prit souvent la tête avec les autres pendant cette période. Déjà que ce n'était pas le nirvana entre eux !

Il lui fallut trois semaines pour 'aspirer' tout son àra et s'accoutumer à sa présence en son corps. Trois autres semaines pour apprendre à la distiller subtilement et à la dissimuler adroitement. Bref six semaines durant lesquelles il avait du être pris avec les pincettes. Mais avec la maîtrise de l'àra, il en avait terminé avec les bases. En tout, il lui avait fallu un peu plus de quatre mois et demi pour connaître et contrôler parfaitement sa magie. Il espérait au moins que cela aller lui servir à quelque chose !

Pour ses amis, après le sort de Blindage, ils étaient passés à celui de Carapace. Ce sortilège consistait à rendre la peau aussi dure que de la pierre et solide que l'acier. Il souriait faiblement en écoutant les diverses anecdotes de leurs entraînements, notant certains résultats plus que douteux (Ron s'était une fois retrouvé transformer en cocon et Luna en carapace de tortue). Neville, une fois de plus, fut celui qui réussit en premier à reproduire le sort. Harry aurait bien aimé l'apprendre lui aussi. Il avait l'air bien utile ce sort. Ensuite, ils apprirent le sort de Barrage, de Cuirasse, de Boomerang et de Tanière. Tous étaient des sorts de protection fort utile lors d'un duel. Ensuite, ils étaient passés au sort d'entrave. Harry fut impressionné par certaines démonstrations, tout particulièrement par les sorts de Piège.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, tout ensemble. Harry s'écœurait lui-même de se sentir rejeter et jaloux devant leur complicité. Il avait l'impression qu'ils le mettaient à l'écart. C'était un comble lorsqu'on savait qu'il s'isolait délibérément. En plus, ses amis faisaient tout pour le dérider à chaque fois qu'il rentrait maussade. Vraiment, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

« Ceci est une arc. » annonça Elendil, un beau matin en lui présentant l'arme. Avant de lui apprendre les Descendante, Elendil avait décidé de l'initier aux armes magiques et au corps à corps. « Elle se compose de deux parties : la branche et la corde. La branche est fait d'un bois souple qui évite les cassures. On utilise généralement du bois de noisetier, frêne ou bambou. Quant à la corde, on utilise la feuille de chanvre ou encore des boyaux. La flèche est généralement en bois, mais elle peut être en métal – l'argent la plupart du temps – ou en verre. Elle est composée de la hampe, la tige de la flèche, qu'une point en métal, et de l'empenne et du talon où on insère la corde. Un archer utilise surtout les muscles de ses bras, du thorax et du dos, outre ceux les doigts. Voilà pourquoi vous devrez faire sérieusement des exercices d'étirement avant chaque entraînement. Une excellente vue est aussi indispensable comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Cependant, la subtilité est dans la définition que vous donnez d'une bonne vue. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Le meilleur archer du monde est aveugle. » laissa tomber sobrement Elendil.

« Pardon ? Comment est-ce possible ? » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« C'est très simple. Il utilise un procédé magique qui lui permet de voir parfaitement malgré son handicape : le hendumaica. Cette technique consiste à canaliser son flux magique au niveau des yeux pour activer magiquement les cellules mortes et augmenter les capacités de perceptions. Et plus la vision d'origine est mauvaise, plus cette technique est efficace et puissante. Tout archer eflique apprend le hendumaica lors de sa formation… L'archer dont je vous parle, a tellement développé cette technique qu'il a une vision de 360 degrés dans un rayon de cinquante mètres. Il peut aussi voir à travers la matière et les ondes mentales ce qui lui permet de 'lire' dans les pensées. Il est capable de percevoir l'ulya saïrina et de bloquer les canaux en frappant des points bien précis (3). Arc à la main, il ne rate jamais sa cible et est redoutable dans les corps à corps. Et malheureusement pour nous, ce guerrier n'est que Girtholhuir, général de la garde personnelle du roi Glorinnor, des drows de Granrahels, les elfes noirs complotant pour renverser la reine Lédolline. Personne n'a atteint à ce jour son niveau dans ce domaine. Durant la Guerre des Clarines, il a fait beaucoup de dégât dans nos rangs. »

« Vous l'avez déjà affronté ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Non. » répondit simplement Elendil. Le jeune sorcier voulut lui en demander plus, mais l'elfe ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Prenez cet arc et mettez-vous derrière cette ligne. Nous allons commencer par une cible à dix mètres. Je vais d'abord vous faire une démonstration. ». Il se mit en position, Harry à sa droite. « Comme vous vous s'en doutez, la concentration est aussi un élément indispensable. » continua-t-il en visant la cible. « Mais en plein combat, il est très difficile de se concentrer. Surtout qu'il faut être rapide et précis, tout en évitant de se faire tuer. » Il décocha sa flèche qui se planta en plein milieu de la cible. « Plus on se précipite et plus les chances de rater sa cible est grande. Alors comment faire ? » Il tira une autre flèche qui alla s'encastrer dans la première. « Tout simplement en guidant la flèche avec l'àra. »

Il pointa d'un coup l'arme sur Harry et décocha une flèche. Surpris le jeune homme resta figé sur place. Mais la flèche ne l'atteignit pas. Elle fit un virage serrer et alla s'implanter dans ses consoeurs. Harry cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Co… comment vous avez fait ça ? » souffla-t-il époustouflé.

« Je concentre mon ulya saïrina dans mes canaux optiques pour agrandir mon champ de vision. Puis, je distille de l'àra dans la flèche à travers ma main. Je l'oblige à prendre la direction souhaitée, en influant sur l'àra présente en elle. Comme ceci… »

Il tendit cinq flèches toute dirigées vers Harry et les décocha. Comme précédemment, aucune d'elle ne le toucha. Elles allèrent toutes se planter dans au centre des cibles les entourant. Harry était si époustouflé qu'il en resta bouche bée un instant.

« A vous. »

« Hein ?... euh moi ? » balbutia stupidement Harry. Elendil arqua légèrement un sourcil, ce qui était le summum de la perplexité chez lui. Harry se reprit vite en pestant contre sa bêtise et se mit en place.

_Alors, concentrer le flux magique dans les yeux et distiller l'aura magique dans la flèche à travers la main._

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi l'elfe avait tenu à ce qu'il apprenne les bases de la magie. Cependant, s'il lui était facile d'orienter son ulya saïrina et de diriger son àra, il dut faire face à un tout autre problème : tendre la corde. Il eut un mal de chien à la tirer et quand il décocha sa flèche, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dévia et qu'il faillit se trouer le pieds. La seconde tentative ne fut pas plus glorieuse. Cette fois-ci, il tendit tellement la corde qu'elle se cassa, lui coupant la joue au passage. Toute la journée, il s'exerça sans relâche sous les yeux impassibles de ses protecteurs.

Il faillit à de nombreuses reprises se crever un œil ou se percer une jambe, et se coupa sévèrement les doigts une fois, alors qu'il se les était coincé dans la corde. Elendil lui donnait des conseils, rectifiant sa posture ou lui montrant les bons mouvements. Peu à peu, l'arc pesait son poids et Harry sentit de moins en moins les muscles de ses bras. A la fin de la journée, il réussit à planter une flèche à l'extrême bord de la cible. Midoline ovationna cet exploit avec un enthousiasme suspect. Harry était sûr qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule. Grrr !

Il accueillit avec bonheur l'haricot magique qui soigna ses blessures, détendit ses muscles courbaturés et décrispa ses doigts contractés de douleur. En rentrant au Palais, il soupira en songeant qu'il était encore loin d'égaler Elendil. Cette nuit-là, il retourna seul au dojo pour s'entraîner encore. Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre à cauchemarder. Au petit matin, ses protecteurs le trouva endormi par terre. Il eut droit à un réveil made in Midoline, ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Après trois jours d'acharnement, Harry réussissait à mettre 80 de ses tirs en plein centre de la cible. Mais il n'y avait pas encore associé la magie. Elendil préférait qu'il se perfectionne d'abord au tir à l'arc avant d'y joindre la magie.

Une nuit alors qu'il se rendait au dojo pour un entraînement nocturne, Harry passa devant un petit clair baigne par les rayons de la lune. C'est là qu'il la vit. Une féerique jeune fille vêtue de voile blanc scintillant dansant avec grâce. Ses longs cheveux blonds valsaient autour d'elle à chaque mouvement, comme un rideau doré s'envolerait au grès d'un vent taquin. Subjugué, Harry resta planté là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que cette fée de la nuit s'immobilise, les mains tendues vers l'imposant astre rond et pâle qui les jonchait du ciel. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Harry, celui-ci eu un sursaut.

« Luna ? » souffla le jeune homme, incrédule.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir et vint à sa hauteur. C'était bien Luna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Je lui rendait hommage. » répondit la jeune fille en s'essayant par terre.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry l'imita. Mais la jeune fille l'arrêta avant qu'il ne pose les fesses à terre.

« Pas là, tu vas l'écraser. »

Harry se décala aussitôt en fixant l'endroit où il allait s'installer. Il ne vit rien.

« Euh… qui je vais écraser ? » s'enquit-il, perplexe.

« Tu ne le vois pas ? » demanda Luna en lui lançant un coup d'œil étonné. « J'aurais pensé que toi tu le pourrais. C'est étrange que tu ne le puisses pas… ah, vraiment ? Tu penses que c'est à cause de ça ? »

Elle avait la tête penchée sur le côté, comme si elle écoutait quelqu'un lui parlait à l'oreille.

« Euh… Luna ?... à qui tu parles ? » marmonna Harry, désorienté.

Elle se tourna vers lui, imperturbable. Arriverait-il jamais à comprendre cette fille ?

« Il dit que si tu ne peux pas le voir, c'est parce que tu as fermé ton cœur. Tu es beaucoup trop obnubilé par ta souffrance pour voir ce qui t'entoure. Il dit qu'il comprend ta peine mais que ce n'est pas une raison pour t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Il dit qu'il est temps de penser aux vivants plutôt qu'aux morts… »

« FERME-LA ! Qui es-tu pour me dire ça ! » rugit Harry en se levant d'un bond. « Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je ressens ! Je n'ai pas besoin des sermons d'une timbrée ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! ALORS TA GUEULE ! »

Luna resta parfaitement calme devant cet éclat, se contentant de le fixer avec une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il se tut, elle prit alors la parole d'un ton serein qui énerva encore plus Harry.

« Et toi, qui est-tu pour dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on perd un être chère ? »

Harry eut envie de frapper Luna. Mais il se souvint d'un coup de la jeune fille avait vu perdu sa mère à neuf ans. Il se remémora aussi à quel point il s'était sentit mieux après avoir parlé à Luna, après la mort de Sirius. Sa colère retomba. Honteux, il fixa le sol, prit d'une soudain envie de s'enfuir.

« Harry, ta douleur est unique car elle n'appartient qu'à toi. Mais tu dois aussi bien comprendre que bien des personnes en sont passés par là avant toi et que bien d'autre y passerons après toi. Tu ne peux pas dire que ta souffrance est plus lourde que celle des autres, que ta haine est plus intense ou que ta rancune est plus amère. Tout comme tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils ne savent pas ce que tu vis, car toi non plus, tu ne sais pas ce que ressentent les autres… T'es-tu déjà demandé comment Remus vivait la disparition de son meilleur et dernier ami ? Ton parrain est quelqu'un de très important pour toi, mais n'oublie pas que tu as d'autres personnes qui comptent pour toi. Ne les rejette pas pour courir après une chimère, ou tu risques de les perdre aussi. »

Harry aurait voulu la contredire, lui ordonner de se taire, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne laissant aucune chance aux autres de l'approcher, de le consoler, de lui témoigner leur soutient, leur amitié. Il n'avait fait que s'apitoyer sur son sort, convaincu que personne ne pouvait comprendre sa souffrance.

La remarque de Luna sur Remus lui revint. Le lycanthrope aussi souffrait de la mort de Sirius. Il connaissait son parrain bien avant Harry et il était son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme se souvint de la joie de Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante, quand il avait revu Sirius. Il se souvint de la complicité qui les liait. Oui, Remus devait énormément souffrir. Harry s'en voulut de ne pas s'être aperçu de cela plus tôt. C'était pourtant évident. Mais, il avait été trop obnubilé par sa propre douleur pour voir celle des autres. Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, il s'assit précipitamment, la respiration étrangement haletante. Il ferma fortement les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« Il me manque… » souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix, au bout d'un moment. « Il me manque tellement… »

« Tu peux pleurer, tu sais. » dit doucement Luna. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil horrifié comme si elle venait de suggérer qu'il dansait tout nu à la gloire de Rogue devant Voldemort. « Je suis sûr que depuis sa mort, tu n'a pas versé une larme… mais Harry, pleurer ne signifie pas que tu es faible. »

Le jeune homme la fixa un long moment, stupéfait. Puis lentement, comme si elles avaient peur de sa réaction, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Pas un cri, pas un gémissement, pas une parole. Juste des larmes. Luna le prit doucement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

« Là… pleure… laisses-toi aller… tu as trop longtemps garder tout ça en toi… »

Il lâcha alors les digues et pleura comme un bébé, serrant la jeune fille contre lui à s'en étouffer. La Serdaigle ne protesta pas, se contentant simplement de le bercer doucement en lui caressant le dos. Harry ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais quand il se détacha enfin d'elle en essuyant ses joues de sa manche, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait soudain l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de s'enlever de son cœur. Il fixa un instant Luna, se demandant quel pouvoir elle pouvait bien avoir pour l'apaiser à chaque fois ainsi. Alors qu'il contemplait les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, il vit une petite boule étincelant sur son épaule. Il fronça des sourcils, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il en pointant la boule du doigt.

« Oh, tu le vois enfin ! » s'exclama Luna. « C'est un esprit de la forêt. Regarde, il y en a plein, là-bas. »

Harry s'exécuta et resta un moment bouche bée devant le spectacle féerique qu'il découvrit. En bordure de la clairière, près des arbres, des dizaines de boules lumineuses valsaient doucement dans les airs, formant un ballet unique.

« C'est magnifique ! » souffla Harry.

« Ils sont venus rendre hommage à la pleine lune. »

« La pleine lune ? » Harry regarda l'astre scintillant dans le ciel. « Remus ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elendil lui a préparé de la potion Tue-loup. » le rassura Luna.

Harry eut un soupir soulagé, avant de se crisper. Il avait vraiment manqué beaucoup de chose. Après son premier cauchemar, il avait été si enfermé dans sa peine qu'il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de ce genre de question. Qu'avait-il raté encore ? Il ferma les yeux, poussa un autre soupir avant de prendre la ferme résolution de cesser de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et de s'occuper un peu des personnes qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, la douleur d'avoir perdu Sirius n'allait pas s'effacer du jour au lendemain. Mais comme disait Luna, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait encore perdre ce qui lui était précieux. Et ça, pas question ! Il se tourna vers la Serdaigle, qui regardait fixement la lune, une étrange envie sur le visage.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir crié dessus toit à l'heure. » dit-il.

« Ce n'est rien. » assura Luna, d'u ton absent. « J'ai l'habitude avec Hermione. »

Harry fit la grimace. C'était pas très flatteur pour lui d'être comparé à une Hermione hystérique, mais bon. Il ne l'avait pas volé !

« Elle agit bizarrement, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Harry sortit de ses pensées.

« Euh… qui ça ? »

« Hermione. »

Que Luna trouve que qui que se soit se comporte étrangement était plutôt risible. Mais c'est vrai que son amie se défoulait de plus en plus sur Luna et s'enfermait de plus en plus dans sa coquille, ces derniers temps. Même Harry qui leur prêtait pourtant pas beaucoup d'attention, l'avait remarqué. Il faudrait qu'il cherche à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle.

« Je vais lui parler. » dit fermement Harry.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'écoutera. » affirma Luna.

« Pourquoi ? Je suis son ami. » fit valoir Harry, décontenancé.

« Ami qui n'a pas été très présent, ces derniers temps. » lui rappela impitoyablement Luna.

Harry fit la grimace en baissant la tête, honteux. Le silence s'étira.

« J'aimerais l'atteindre. » murmura Luna d'un ton rêveur.

Harry leva un regard perplexe vers elle. Elle contemplait la lune, une main tendue vers elle, comme si elle caressait les contours de l'astre.

« Mais c'est impossible. » soupira-t-elle en baissant la main, le visage soudain très triste.

Luna était vraiment bizarre !

« Au faite, tu allais où comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Harry fut surpris par ce mouvement brusque et sursauta.

« Euh… je faisais une petite promenade. » répondit-il évasivement.

« Je vois. » commenta Luna, d'un ton sceptique qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la crédibilité qu'elle donnait à sa réponse.

En tout cas, sa question rappela à Harry qu'il voulait s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il se leva prestement, époutiera ses vêtements.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » annonça-t-il. « Tu devrais rentrer, Luna. Il commence à faire froid. Et puis, si tu tardes trop, tu ne réussiras jamais à te réveiller demain matin. »

« Hum, hum… » fit simplement la jeune fille, sans quitter la lune des yeux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il s'immobilisa un instant.

« Luna. »

« Oui. » fit la Serdaigle en se retournant vers lui lentement.

« Merci. »

Elle parut surprise un instant, avant de lui adressait un sourire que Harry n'avait jamais vu sur son visage et qui lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur.

« De rien. » souffla-t-elle.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, avant de s'élancer vers les arbres.

« J'aimerais bien savoir faire ça, moi aussi. » dit Luna, en voyant Harry sauter sur une branche à quatre mètres du sol avec une agilité de demiguise.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le silence régnait dans le dojo. Elendil et Harry se faisaient face sur le tapis de duel, en position de combat. Les minutes passèrent ainsi avant que l'elfe disparaisse d'un coup. Harry ne s'affola pas, il déploya son aura pour le repérer.

_Merde, il fait écran avec son aura ! _

Il se prit un coup dans le ventre qui l'envoya dans les airs. En une contorsion, il retomba sur ses pieds sur le plafond et s'appuyant sur celui-ci, il repartit sur son adversaire. Elendil évita son coup de pieds d'un pas sur le côté et décocha un coup de genou à Harry. Celui-ci l'esquiva en se projetant au loin grâce à ses bras. Mais Elendil suivit son mouvement. Alors qu'il allait se prendre un uppercut, Harry ramena d'un coup son aura en lui pour la déployer aussitôt, projetant ainsi son professeur. Celui-ci roula sur lui-même dans les airs pour pouvoir reprendre son équilibre et tomber souplement sur ses deux pieds. Lorsqu'il vit la position que Harry avait adoptée, il fronça légèrement des sourcils. C'était celle de _l'Envole du phénix_.

Devant la mine perplexe de son professeur, le jeune sorcier eut un sourire. Et oui, il ne s'était pas contenté d'apprendre les techniques d'Elendil. Il en avait crée des bien à lui, en s'aidant de tout ce qu'il savait. Quand son ingolmo se lança vers lui, il s'élança à son tour. Grâce à sa position basse, il put entrer dans le périmètre de l'elfe et lui décocha un coup de poing comme si c'était une épée. Nullement surpris, Elendil para le coup, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'était la jambe qui arrivait sur sa droite. Il se prit le pied de Harry en pleine tête et fut projeter hors du tapis de combat. Il eut un silence stupéfait pendant quelques minutes avant que Midoline ne s'exclama bruyamment :

« Bravo, maître Harry ! Vous lui avez fait mordre la poussière ! Votre première victoire contre Elendil, va falloir fêter ça, ce soir ! »

Harry était tellement abasourdi qu'il en resta statique. Il venait de remporter un duel contre son ingolmo ! Après deux mois à se faire latter, il avait enfin remporté une victoire ! Une immense joie l'envahit. Il en resta extatique. A tel point qu'il ne vit pas le coup de poing qui fusait droit sur son nez. Heureusement que Sanna veillait. D'un coup d'énergie, elle lui fouetta le corps et le ramena à la réalité. Il évita le coup de poing de justesse, mais pas le coup de pied qui suivit. Il fut une fois de plus envoyer hors du tapis de duel. Il se releva péniblement, le ventre douloureux. Heureusement qu'il avait une tenue de duel spéciale qui absorbait une grande partie de la puissance des coups !

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous repérer de ne jamais perdre votre concentration ? En combat réel, vous seriez déjà mort. » assena sévèrement Elendil.

L'air penaud, Harry retrouva sur le tapis de duel. Ils enchaînèrent ainsi les combats jusqu'au déjeuner. Harry ne gagna pas d'autres affrontements, mais cette victoire gonflait son cœur de fierté. A midi, il alla manger dehors. Il s'installa sur l'herbe et dévora d'un air absent ses galettes sans saveur. Une fois son repas fini, il s'allongea tranquillement par terre, une brindille à la bouche. Les mains croisées derrière le crâne, il regarda le ciel d'un air flegmatique, tout en repensant à ses six mois d'entraînement depuis qu'il avait entamé le combat aux armes magiques.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il fut capable d'aligner mille tirs d'affiler en plein centre de cibles mouvantes à dos de cheval ailé, qu'Elendil consentit à lui apprendre à mêler la magie à ses tirs. La première fois qu'il avait utilisé la magie en tirant à l'arc, il avait mis trop de flux et sa vision était allée beaucoup plus loin que la cible. Il s'était retrouvé yeux dans les yeux avec une espèce de raton laveur mutant. Cela l'avait tant pris par surprise qu'il avait sursauté violement et avait décoché sa flèche sur Hadès. Le vampire avait juste eu le temps de pencher la tête sur le côté d'un air totalement imperturbable, que le projectile s'était planté dans l'arbre où il était adossé.

« Oups ! Désolé ! » avait marmonné Harry, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

Midoline lui avait passé un sacré savon, l'accusant de vouloir défigurer son Déssou. Six mois après, elle en grognait encore ! Heureusement pour Harry, c'était la seule fois où il avait raté sa cible. Etant devenu un excellent archer, sachant manipuler à sa guise son flux magique et son aura, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à maîtriser le hendumaica. A chaque fois que cela devint facile pour Harry d'atteindre sa cible (avec un taux de réussite de cent pour cent sur toute une journée, soit six mille tirs environ), Elendil avait reculé la cible d'un mètre. Lorsqu'elle avait dépassé 37,3 mètres, Harry n'arriva à voir le centre que d'une manière très floue.

« C'est votre 'distance inratable'. » avait expliqué Elendil. « Tant que votre cible est dans ce périmètre, vous ne la manquerais jamais. Au de là, le risque d'échec existe. Plus la cible sera loin et moins votre vision sera perçante. Ne l'oubliez jamais. »

Elendil le fit alors passer aux cibles mouvantes. Viser des cibles immobiles aussi loin soit-elle était une chose, mais des objets mobiles était une toute autre histoire. D'ailleurs, Harry avait failli à plusieurs reprises embrocher ses protecteurs. Heureusement qu'ils étaient agiles et rapides. C'était peut-être parce qu'une fois, il avait failli lui planter une flèche dans l'oreille que Midoline s'évaporait dans la nature dès qu'il avait une arc en main ! Au moins maintenant, il savait comme avoir la paix ! Quant il put enfin atteindre ses cibles sans le moindre problème, il se mit à bouger lui aussi tout en décochant des flèches. Là encore, il lui avait fallu quelques jours d'adaptation. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'un mois et demie de dure labeur, il parvenait à atteindre le centre de ses cibles dans n'importe quelle position, en mouvement ou à dos d'animal.

Après le tir à l'arc, Elendil lui avait appris le maniement de l'épée. Harry avait déjà combattu avec une épée une fois. Il avait tué le basilic avec celle de Godric Gryffondor, en deuxième année. Il avait donc une petite expérience. Mais il se rendit vite compte que le maniement de cette arme était bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Tout d'abord, il avait du apprendre les différentes sortes d'épée existantes (les plus connues car toutes les connaître était impossible.), leur fabrication dans les moindres détails (de tel sorte qu'il était capable d'en faire maintenant), et les positions de bases. Puis, il avait du s'accoutumer à la lourdeur de son arme d'entraînement. Il devait reconnaître qu'il ne attendait pas à un tel poids. Celle de Godric Gryffondor lui avait paru légère pourtant. Il devait aussi savoir au millimètre près la longueur et la largeur de son arme.

Puis il y avait le maniement à proprement parler. La première fois, Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à tenir son épée à cause de sa lourdeur. Il avait réussi à la hisser au-dessus de sa tête, mais cela n'avait été que pour tomber en arrière après. Autant dire qu'il s'était énormément vexé quand Midoline avait gloussé comme une truie ! Au bout de dix minutes d'effort, il avait réussi à tenir son épée bien droit sans trembler. Mais dès qu'il avait tenté de suivre les mouvements indiqués par Elendil, il était emporté par son élan et le poids de l'arme. Il lui avait donc fallu améliorer ses capacités physiques aussi. L'apprentissage de l'escrime lui avait pris beaucoup plus temps que celui de l'arc. Trois mois exactement, contre un et demi pour le tir à l'arc.

Elendil ne s'était pas contenté de lui apprendre les bases, mais aussi de véritables techniques capables de tuer un homme en un coup. Tel que l'_Envole du phénix_, coup d'épée partant du bas allié à l'élément feu qui consistait à décapiter l'ennemi tout en le brûlant gravement. Ou le_ Souffle du dragon, _qui permettait de renvoyer un sort aussi puissant soit-il tout en infligeant de sérieuses blessures à l'adversaire, grâce à une association avec l'élément air. Ou encore la _Morsure du Serpent_, qui consistait à envoyer des piques de glace en un coup d'épée à une vitesse faramineuse. Bien sûr, Harry devait encore parfaire ces techniques, mais il les maîtrise déjà bien. C'était surtout la vitesse qui était un problème, chez lui. Il s'entraînait d'arrache pieds pour combler cette handicape. Il était déjà beaucoup plus rapide qu'avant.

Là où il gagnait du temps, c'était que Elendil n'avait besoin de lui montrer une technique qu'une seule fois pour qu'elle soit gravée dans le moindre détaille dans sa tête. Harry avait déjà remarqué ce phénomène étrange à plusieurs reprises. Midoline lui avait expliqué que c'était grâce aux nouveaux neurones activés. Il pouvait maintenant emmagasiner plus d'informations et avait surtout une mémoire bien haut de ça de la moyenne. Elendil lui avait aussi appris à cacher ses émotions. Au début, lorsqu'il avait su manier correctement l'épée, Elendil le battait toujours en quelques minutes car il anticipait ses coups grâce à l'expressivité de son visage. Le jeune sorcier avait donc dû mettre un masque impassible au fur et à mesure des duels. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal car Harry n'était pas une personne dissimulant ses pensées.

Mais à force de jouer au poker avec Midoline (reine du bluff incontestée), à écouter ses blagues décapantes en réprimant son rire, à s'entraîner devant son miroir (penser à la mort de Sirius sans que son visage ne trahisse sa souffrance), à observer Hadès et Elendil, à écouter les histoires d'horreur de Maugrey en essayant de ne pas sourcils (c'est qu'il était doué pour foutre la trouille, le bougre !), à rester parfaitement calme aux provocations parfois limites de Hermione (mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, à la fin ?), il y était parvenu. Et même si maintenant encore Elendil le battait aisément, ce n'était plus grâce à son visage transparent, mais à son expérience.

Puis, il était passé au mahtama, art du combat magique à main nue, crée par Dowen, lui-même. Chaque peuple avait développé sa propre technique de combat à main nue mélangée à la magie. Chez les sorciers, elle s'appelait Sengeijutsu-ki et avait été inventé par des maîtres d'art martiaux chinois. Bien qu'elles aient toutes le même principe, c'est-à-dire insuffler de la magie dans les coups portés pour leurs donner plus de puissance, ces techniques étaient bien différente les unes des autres. Pour celle des elfes et des humains, par exemple, on canalisait la magie naturelle environnante. Alors que pour d'autres peuples, comme les vampire ou les nains, on usait de sa propre magie.

Son entraînement se divisait en deux parties. Le matin, il apprenait les mouvements de bases et les techniques d'attaques et de défenses avec Elendil. En deux mois, il avait déjà assimilé bien des mouvements et techniques, épaissit sa musculature, augmenter son endurance et sa vitesse. Il n'avait pas encore le même niveau qu'Elendil – loin de là, même ! –, mais sa détermination et son inventivité mettaient souvent à mal son professeur. L'après-midi, il apprenait la cartographie des ondes gaïans, les flux magiques de la terre, et tentait de s'allier les esprits naturels. La première Descendante qu'il dut donc maîtriser fut la magie verte. Et ça, ce n'était pas une sinécure. Après deux mois passé à apprendre le nom des plantes, fleurs et arbres, des esprits de la nature, des pierres magiques ainsi que leur utilité, à ouvrir sa magie aux ondes gaïans, il ne savait toujours pas maîtriser la magie verte. Donc, il ne pouvait toujours pas mêler la magie à ses techniques de combat. Mais il était sur la bonne voix.

Il retint un soupir satisfait, songeant au progrès qu'il avait fait. Il se levait aux aurores pour enchaîner sur une rude journée d'entraînement, pour terminer mort de fatigue sur son matelas, alors que la nuit était bien avancée. Si les bleus et les contusions disparaissaient sous les bienfaits des haricots magiques, il n'en allait pas de même pour son esprit et sa magie. Il ressentait donc une vive fatigue à chaque fin d'entraînement. Il sentait son esprit plein de courbatures à cause des affrontements avec Sanna, rendant chaque pensée douloureuse.

Devoir diriger Sanna et faire face à son caractère d'hippogriffe n'avait rien d'une sinécure. La plupart du temps, il devait lui faire comprendre que tuer les gêneurs et tout détruire autour d'elle n'étaient pas la solution. Il devait aussi lui apprendre à distinguer les amis des ennemis et à bien interpréter ses humeurs – Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était fâché contre Hermione que Sanna devait étrangler cette dernière ! C'était arrivait une fois et Harry n'avait plus su où se mettre, sans compter que son amie lui avait fait la tête pendant un mois après – Et cela, c'était en plus des exercices qu'il devait faire pour augmenter la résistance et la puissance de Sanna, ainsi que le renforcement de leur lien spirituel. Autant dire que sa magie était dans le même état que lui à force d'être autant sollicitée et d'affronter la volonté de fer de Harry. Ce qui l'emplissait de fierté, c'était le seul et unique compliment que son ingolmo lui avait fait :

« Une épée en main, vous êtes sans nul doute plus dangereux que bien des sorciers confirmés. »

Et sans vouloir se vanter, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement redoutable avec un katana ( épée japonaise). De tout façon, s'il prenait la grosse tête, Elendil était là pour la dégonfler. Ne venait-il pas de se faire encore rétamer par son professeur au mahtama ? Ce n'était que la 250ème fois après tout !

L'état de ses amis n'était pas à lui envier. Leur entraînement s'était énormément durci. Les pansements et les bandages semblaient avoir élu domicile sur leur corps. Au début, ils étaient si épuisés qu'ils n'avaient même plus la force de parler durant les repas. Mais, ils s'étaient vite accoutumés aux nouveaux rythmes d'entraînement, et avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Seule Hermione paraissait faire la tête. Harry lui avait parlé, mais cela n'avait rien donné de bien concret. La jeune fille lui avait assuré qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Chose qu'il ne crut absolument pas. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas décidée à se confier à lui, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs. Harry n'avait pas insisté, ce disant qu'elle avait peut-être besoin d'espace, comme lui. Il avait décidé de la laisser faire le premier pas.

En tout cas, il était très content de l'évolution de comportement. Grâce à Luna, il avait trouvé un certain équilibre et remontait doucement la pente. La première chose positive était le calme de ses nuits. Il faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemars qu'avant et n'avait donc plus peur de dormir, bien qu'il gardait son rythme de cinq heures de sommeil par nuit – il préférait consacrer le plus de temps possible à ses amis, la lecture et son entraînement.

Ensuite, il était beaucoup plus ouvert. Non pas qu'il soit devenu un être extraverti, mais il souriait déjà bien plus et participer plus aux conversations. Ce qui l'avait aidé aussi, c'était qu'il avait enfin dit la vérité à ses amis à propre de son entraînement. Bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas dit en quoi il consistait, mais il leur avait expliqué les raisons de son mutisme. Ron lui avait fait une crise, mais après que Ginny l'ait remis dans le droit chemin – Harry en avait encore des sueurs froides ! Jamais, mais alors jamais, il ne mettrait la dernière des Weasley folle de rage ! –, il avait ouvert les yeux. Il s'était aussi beaucoup rapproché de Luna. Leurs longues discutions nocturnes l'aidaient énormément. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans leur relation, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à ce confier.

Ron et Hermione pourraient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était toujours la vie de Harry qui était au centre de leur conversation. Jamais ses amis n'avaient abordé leurs propres problèmes avec lui, ou du moins très rarement. Ils avaient juste partagé ses doutes, ses craintes, ses peines. Harry s'était rendu compte que par bien des côtés, il connaissait très mal ceux qui étaient sensés être ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, il savait bien des choses sur eux de part leur histoire commune et ses propres observations. Mais, ils ne s'étaient jamais confiés à lui. Comme s'il allait crié sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie leurs secrets les plus intimes. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas foi en lui. Ce constat l'avait énormément blessé.

Luna, elle, se livrait énormément à lui, et cette marque de confiance l'avait ému. Il avait appris bien des choses sur elle. Tout d'abord, détaille extrême important qui expliquait toutes les bizarreries de Luna, elle avait du sang de lorialet dans les veines. Les lorialets étaient un peuple descendants des êtres de la lune (Harry avait été sidéré d'apprendre que des gens habitaient sur le satellite de la terre). Ils n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : se rendre sur la lune. Harry comprenait un peu mieux l'air mélancolique de Luna à chaque fois qu'elle levait le nez en l'air pour contempler l'astre nocturne.

Luna tenait cet héritage génétique de sa mère qui était une métisse, fille d'un père lorialet de pure souche et d'une mère sorcière. Pas étonnant qu'elle fut très puissante. Ce peuple avait la réputation de connaître le passé et le futur ainsi que les esprits, d'avoir un don particulier en alchimie, de faire tomber la pluie et briller le soleil un peu plus. Ils étaient aussi en parfaite harmonie avec la nature et leurs pouvoirs étaient décuplés aux rayons de la lune. Mais le pouvoir le plus puissant des lorialets étaient sans aucun doute les Lotis (4).

« Les Lotis sont vingt-quatre mots sacrés symbolisant la force de vie. Ils ont crée par Lotsan, fils de Séléné, princesse de la lune. » lui avait expliqué Luna. « Correctement utilisés, ils permettent de purifier l' Inner Heart – une réalité relative représentant le monde tel qu'on le perçoit –, et de le débarrasser des maaras qui le hantent. Les Maaras sont la noirceur de l'âme, qui prennent l'apparence de créatures malveillantes et souillent la force de vie des gens. En entrant dans l'Inner Heart, un Lotis Master, un lorialet contrôlant les Lotis, peut débarrasser une personne d'un maaras. »

« Tous les lorialets ne sont donc pas des Lotis Masters ? »

« Potentiellement tout le monde a ce pouvoir car il est basé sur les mots. Le pouvoir des mots est quelque chose de très dangereux, Avec eux, on peut s'enchaîner soi-même ou entraver les autres, tout comme on peut se libérer ou soulager autrui. A cause d'eux, bien des personnes sont soumises aux maaras et le rôle des Lotis Masters est de libérer ses âmes tourmentées. Mais seul un descendant de la lune peut maîtriser les Lotis car ils sont basés sur la magie lunaire. Et les Lotis sont bien plus puissants que les mots ordinaires. Mais tous les lorialets ne sont pas forcément des Masters. »

« Toi, tu l'es ? » avait demandé Harry, curieux.

« Oui, mais je ne suis encore qu'une novice. Je n'ai que cinq Lotis. Regarde… » Elle lui avait montré un bracelet à son poignet. Il avait cinq petites pierres sur lesquelles un symbole était gravé. « C'est un Bracelet du Lotis. A chaque fois que je maîtrise un Lotis, une pierre le représentant s'ajoute aux autres. Le but étant bien sûr de maîtriser les vingt-quatre Lotis. »

« Tu les apprends toute seule ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. Normalement les mots sacrés sont enseignés au Sanctuaire. Mais pour des apprentis Masters comme moi qui ont un double héritage magique, ils nous assignent un maître particulier. Le Sanctuaire est en collaboration avec plusieurs écoles sorcières, dont Poudlard. Et dans chacune d'elles, un Master y est délégué. »

« Tu veux dire que l'un de nos prof est un Lotis Masters ! »

Elle avait confirmé en hochant la tête.

« C'est qui ? » avait demandé avidement Harry.

« Top secret ! » avait dit Luna, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et un petit sourire amusé devant la moue boudeuse de Harry.

Le rêve de la Serdaigle était de faire parti de l'Ordre du Lotis, la section d'élite de la Coalition des Guides Sacrés de Lotsan.

« Les transmetteurs, les membres de l'Ordre du Lotis, sont les meilleurs Masters. » avait soupiré la jeune fille, le regard rêveur.

Elle lui avait révélé l'avoir guérir de sa dépression grâce à _Paasa_, le lotus de la vérité. Devant la mine perplexe de Harry, elle lui avait expliqué que depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'était fait ronger par un maara. Son don de Lotis n'étant pas encore très développé, Luna n'avait pu le percevoir que le jour de leur rencontre à la pleine lune, où ses pouvoirs de Master avaient été amplifiés. Elle avait alors détruire le maara.

« Comment ça se fait qu'aucun de mes protecteurs ne l'ai remarqué ? » avait demandé Harry, dérouté.

« Tout simplement parce que seuls les Masters peuvent percevoir les maaras. Aussi puissant que soient tes protecteurs, il y a des choses qu'ils ne peuvent sentir. Ils peuvent au mieux, ressentir ton mal-être, mais pas le maara. »

« Hum… en tout cas, je n'étais pas en dépression ! » avait grogné Harry, après un moment de silence. Le regard sceptique que lui avait lancé Luna avait déclanché un séance intensif de guili-guili !

Harry s'était aussi énormément rapproché de Remus. Ils avaient eu une longue conversation sur Sirius et sa mort, dont ils étaient tous les deux sortis tristes mais apaisés. Depuis, Harry se promenait souvent avec le lycanthrope, discutant de ses parents et son parrain. Ces conversations l'aidaient à faire le deuil de Sirius et à panser les plaies de son cœur. Il avait aussi pu faire l'introspection de ses sentiments en vers son parrain. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait mis celui-ci sur un piédestal, omettant ses défauts et ses fautes.

Il s'était notamment souvenu que c'était sur un coup de bluff de son parrain que toute sa vie avait basculé. Sous l'influence de celui-ci, ses parents avaient pris Queudver comme Gardien de secret. Une erreur fatale qui avait détruit sa famille. Harry avait été quelque peu dérouté de voir qu'il avait pardonné assez facilement à Sirius le fait qu'il ait été indirectement responsable de la mort de ses parents, alors qu'il en voulait toujours terriblement au professeur Dumbledore pour celle de son parrain.

Il se rendit compte que s'il n'avait jamais rien reproché à Sirius, c'était parce que malgré le fait qu'il aime ses parents plus qu'il ne saurait le dire, il ne les avait jamais réellement connu, donc leur absence était moins douloureuse que celle de son parrain, qu'il avait appris à aimer en si peu de temps. Sirius lui manquait horriblement. Et même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus souvent durant ses deux dernières années du fait de son état de fugitif, savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus lui envoyer de hibou à n'importe quel moment pour l'informer de ses états d'âme, lui était insupportable. Il s'en était ouvert à Remus qui l'avait aidé à faire le point.

Harry n'avait pas oublié de lui demander des explications sur l'arrivée en sang de son parrain chez son père, vingt plus tôt. Remus lui avait répondu avec des mots hachés que les parents de Sirius avaient torturé leur fils pour lui enlever 'la bêtise qui souillait leur sang'. Sirius n'avait réussi à s'échapper que grâce à un elfe négligeant. Harry avait sentit la colère bourdonner dans sa tête rien qu'en imaginant son parrain maltraité par ces vils serpents. Il se promit de trouver un moins pour décoller le portrait de Mrs Black et de le réduire en miette.

« La pause est terminé. » annonça soudain Midoline.

Harry ouvrit paresseusement les paupières, ne sursautant même pas à cette brusque apparition. Il avait senti Midoline venir grâce au champ de détection qu'il avait formé avec son aura. Sanna et lui avaient appris à distinguer celle des personnes l'entourant. Grâce à cette capacité, il était devenu très difficile de le surprendre. Harry s'en réjouissait vu la sale manie qu'avaient ses elfes de jaillir de nul part. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple et se dirigea d'un pas fluide vers la forêt où l'attendaient Elendil et Hadès. Lorsqu'il rentra au Palais le soir venu, il était exténué – c'était vraiment dur de maîtriser les ondes gaïans ! En passant, il avisa Ginny et Neville assis par terre.

« Yo ! L'entraînement n'est pas encore fini ? Où sont les autres ? » s'enquit Harry en se laissant tombé près de Neville.

« Nos chers prof ont décidé de nous faire passer un petit test. » répondit Ginny avec une grimace. Au dernier test, elle s'était fait cramée la moitié des cheveux parce que sa barrière de protection n'était pas suffisamment solide. Depuis, elle appréhendait beaucoup ces épreuves.

« Luna et Hermione sont déjà passées. C'est autour de Ron, maintenant. » précisa Neville.

Harry était toujours étonné de voir la tranquille assurance que dégageait son camarade à présent. Le Neville timide et peu sûr de lui s'était envolé pour laisser un jeune homme plus émancipé et confiant. Harry sentait aussi dans son aura une puissance qui aurait fait bien des envieux.

« Tiens, tes protecteurs ne sont pas avec toi ? » s'étonna Ginny.

« Elendil médite au dojo et Midoline a traîné Hadès dans un coin sombre de la forêt dès la fin de l'entraînement. » répondit Harry. « Sûrement pour faire des choses pas très catholiques, si vous voulez mon avis ! » ajouta-t-il d'un ton blasé. « Bon, je vais vous laisse. J'ai quelques recherches à faire. A tout à l'heure ! »

« A toute ! » saluèrent les deux adolescents.

Harry alla prendre une douche éclair, avant de passer par la cuisine pour se servir un bol de souple et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. En s'approchant du salon, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il reconnut celles d'Hermione et de Luna. Quelque chose dans le ton de la Gryffondor l'alerta. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ! Tu fais du rentre-dedans à Ron et tu joues les saintes avec Harry ! Tu t'insinues sournoisement entre mes amis et moi pour les éloigner de moi ! Tu n'es qu'une sale voleuse ! Mais laisses-moi te dire une chose, sale garce : tu te surestimes ! Dès qu'ils verront ton véritable visage, ils me reviendront ! » criait Hermione, le visage si déformé de la haine que Harry ne la reconnut pas.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui les éloigne de toi. Mais toi qui les rejettes. » dit calmement Luna.

« TAIS-TOI ! » rugit Hermione.

Avant que Harry ait pu intervenir, elle gifla la Serdaigle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle allait lui en donner une autre quand le jeune homme intercepta son bras.

« Mais tu es devenue complètement folle ! » s'exclama Harry, furieux.

Hermione fut un instant surprise pas son intervention. Elle se reprit bien vite. Elle dégagea son bras d'un geste sec, avec un rictus amer et blessé.

« Et le preux chevalier à la rescousse ! » siffla-t-elle, avec un sarcasme mordant.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » demanda durement Harry.

« Ce qui me prend ! CE QUI ME PREND ! » hurla la jeune fille. « J'EN MARRE DE D'ÊTRE ICI ! MARRE DE VOUS ! VOUS ME DEGOUTE TOUS ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE NE SERVIR QUE DE BOUCHE-TROUE QUAND MES MESSIEUS ONT DU MAL À RESOUDRE UN PROBLEME ! J'EN AI MARRE DE N'ÊTRE QU'UN CERVEAU ! OH J'OUBLIAIS QUE MAINTENANT JE NE SERS MÊME PLUS À CA ! »

Harry dévisagea Hermione comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Sous ses yeux incrédules, elle s'effondra.

« ARRETE DE ME REGARDER COMME CA ! » hurla-t-elle en pleure. « POURQUOI ? POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON ME PREND LA SEULE CHOSE QUE J'AI À OFFRIR ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS, HARRY ? TOI, TU ES HARRY POTTER ! TU ES NARTURELLEMENT FORT EN MAGIE ET TOUT LE MONDE T'ESTIME ! RON, CE SOMBRE CRETIN, EST DRÔLE ET OUVERT, TOUT LE MONDE L'APPRECIE ! MAIS MOI, MOI, TOUT CE QUE JE SUIS, C'EST UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE QUI CACHE DERRIER UNE FACADE DE MISS JE-SAIS-TOUT SON MANQUE D'ASSURANCE ! TOUT CE QUE LES AUTRES CHERCHENT EN MOI C'EST UNE AIDE POUR LEURS DEVOIRS ! TOUTE L'AIDE QUE JE N'AI JAMAIS PU VOUS APPORTER, A RON ET TOI DURANT NOS AVENTURES, C'EST MON SAVOIR ! MAIS MAINTENANT QUE TU EN SAIS AUTANT, MÊME PLUS QUE MOI, QUE DES PERSONNES PLUS SAVANTES ET OUVERTES QUE MOI SONT APPARUES, VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS BESOIN DE MOI ! CE QUI PEUT M'ARRIVER VOUS EST TOTALEMENT INDIFFERENT ! »

Un lourd silence suivit ce déchirant éclat. Harry fixa son amie, blême.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que tu pense, Hermione ? » siffla-t-il, cassant. « Tu crois vraiment que nous attachons plus d'importance à ton savoir qu'à toi ? Désolé de te le dire, mais il y a toujours eu des personnes plus intelligentes et malignes que toi autour de nous, à commencer par nos professeurs. Crois-tu réellement que nous aurions supporté ton caractère de tyran juste pour quelques notes de cours ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si Ron et moi supportions que tu sois tout le temps sur notre dos, c'était parce qu'on apprécie ta sale manie de vouloir tout diriger et d'avoir toujours raison ? Ne comprends-tu donc pas que si cela n'avait été qu'une question de devoirs ou de notes, nous serions allés voir n'importe quel Serdaigle ! As-tu donc si peu de foi en notre amitié, Hermione ? Te rends-tu seulement compte de la prétention de ta pensée ? Penses-tu donc que tu nous aimes plus qu'on t'aime ? »

« DE BIEN BELLES PAROLES ALORS QUE TU NE ME DIS PLUS RIEN DEPUIS DES MOIS ! TU T'ES ENFERME AVEC UN MORT ! TU AS TOTALEMENT OUBLIE CEUX QUE TU DIS TES AMIS ! ALORS, NE VIENS PAS ME DEBITES TES CONNERIES ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME JUGER ! TU NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! » rugit Hermione.

Au début, ce ne fut que de la peine face au fiel de Hermione, puis une rage sans nom lui fouetta les reins. Et furieux, Harry était très impressionnant. La colère émanait de lui comme une aura, il avait une expression inexorable, la bouche légèrement méprisante et le regard fier. L'hostilité semblait crépiter dans la pièce, mettant les nerfs à rude épreuve. Hermione était d'une pâleur mortelle, son regard rivé sur l'inconnu glacial face à elle. L'immobilité de Harry ne la trompait pas : il était ivre de rage.

« Et toi, tu sais ce que je ressens ? Non alors, tais-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ta peine est plus forte que celle des autres ? » cingla Harry, crispé. « J'admets m'être apitoyé sur moi-même à la mort de Sirius, vous rejetant tous. Mais Hermione, je ne parlais plus à personne ! Ce n'était pas un traitement de faveur, juste pour toi ! Tu m'accuses de ne rien te dire mais c'est faux ! Tu en connais plus sur moi que quiconque, alors que moi je ne sais rien de toi ! Tu n'as jamais rien partagé avec moi, tu restes accrochée à tes secrets ! »

« AH OUI ! QUAND AURAIS-JE PARLE DE MOI, HEIN ! PENDANT QUE MONSIEUR NOUS FAISAIT SA DEPRESSION PEUT-ÊTRE ! TOUT TOURNE TOUJOURS AUTOUR DE TOI, HARRY ! NOUS, ON N'A PAS LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES FAIBLES OU DES SENTIMENTS PARCE QU'IL FAUT SOUTENIR CEUX DU SURVIVANT ! »

De ces mots faisaient mal. Harry sentait son cœur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait. Mais, il sortit vite de cet état de dépression quand Sanna lui envoya une décharge d'énergie. Son visage se durcit alors.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de supporter mes faibles ou mes problèmes, Hermione. Je ne vous ai jamais rien imposé. Si tu ne voulais pas de ma pesante amitié, il suffisait simplement de me le dire. Mais ne viens pas me reprocher ton manque d'assurance. Ne me mets pas sur le dos ton incapacité à communiquer avec les autres. Ca, je ne l'accepterais pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN DU TOUT ! » s'écria Hermione, en larme.

« Je comprends bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois. Ce qui te bloque, ce n'est pas un manque d'assurance, mais la peur. » assena durement Harry. « La peur de te livrer aux autres, de te mettre ton cœur à nu, de montrer ton véritable toi. Parce que si jamais cela ne plait pas, tu ne supporterais pas d'être rejeté. Alors tu calcules le degré de confiance que tu peux donner aux autres. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que ce que tu ne donnes pas à autrui, ne te sera jamais rendu. Et si tu continues sur cette voix, tu vas obtenir ce qui tu redoutes le plus. »

« Que… que veux-tu dire ? » balbutia la jeune fille, tremblante.

« Exactement ce que tu crois. Nous sommes amis depuis notre première année et je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Surtout au moment où tu as le plus besoin d'aide. Mais si tu persistes dans cette voix perdue, alors je déciderais que tu ne vaux pas la peine que je m'accroche à notre amitié… »

« Harry, non ! » intervint Luna.

Mais trop furieux pour l'écouter, le jeune homme continue sur sa lancée.

« … parce que la cause perdue, en faite, c'est toi ! » acheva-t-il avec un mépris visible.

Hermione devint livide. Hébétée, la respiration saccadée, elle fixait Harry comme s'il venait de lui donner le coup de grâce. Puis vint la fureur.

« JE TE HAIS ! » cracha-t-elle.

Harry sentit tout d'un coup un pression intense l'envoyer valdinguer en arrière. Grâce à ses réflexes et sa souplesse, il retomba sur ses pieds en une contorsion. Reportant son regard vers Hermione, il fit un aura ténébreuse l'entourer.

« Mais qu'est-ce… »

« NA SADARU LOTIS RAN ! »

Une lumière intense jaillit d'un coup, aveuglant Harry. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il resta stupéfait. Devant lui s'étendaient des étagères de livres enchaînés à des espèces de gros barbelés aux piques immenses et acérés. Et entre eux des fils noirs s'entrelaçaient en des liens compliqués. L'atmosphère était oppressante et d'une froideur suffocante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! » s'exclama Harry qui se retenait de se frotter les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« On est dans l'Inner Heart de Hermione. » précisa Luna.

« L'Inner Heart d'Hermione ? » répéta Harry incrédule.

* * *

(1) Phrases et concepts pris dans XxxHolic, manga de clamp.

(2) Tous les fans de Naruto auront reconnu les exercices de bases du contrôle du chakra. C'est normal, c'est de là que ça vient.

(3) Ce sont les mêmes caractéristiques que le Byakugan des Hyuuga dans Naruto, pour cause j'ai honteusement copier, je l'avoue.

(4) Le Lotis et tout ce qui s'y rattache sont la propriété de Yuu Watase, auteur de Alice 19th, le manga où j'ai pris cette idée. J'ai tout de même modifié certaines choses pour coller à mon histoire.


	9. Responsabilité

Bonjour !

Tout d'abord pardon pour l'énorme retard, surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse pour le justifier. Mais, après tout ce temps, je poste enfin ce chapitre 8. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

Spéciale dédicace à **Mili** sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour.

Biz

* * *

- NA SADARU LOTIS RAN !

Une lumière intense jaillit d'un coup, aveuglant Harry. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il resta stupéfait. Devant lui s'étendaient des étagères de livres enchaînés à de gros barbelés aux piques immenses et acérés. Et entre eux des fils noirs s'entrelaçaient en des liens compliqués. L'atmosphère était oppressante et d'une froideur suffocante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Harry qui se retenait de se frotter les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- On est dans l'Inner Heart d'Hermione, précisa Luna.

- L'Inner Heart d'Hermione ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

Il fixa Luna comme si elle était folle, mais celle-ci ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention. Elle jetait des coups d'œil ci et là, semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Luna, tu…, insista-t-il, lui lançant un regard légèrement agacé.

Sa voix mourut dans la gorge alors qu'il contemplait d'un oeil incrédule et admiratif les changements opérés chez son amie. Elle portait une robe tunique rouge sans manche, entrelacé de mille rubans, sous une cape blanche à la texture assez étrange mais fort belle ses mains étaient couvertes de long gants lui arrivant jusqu'au coupe et portant le symbole du lotis du le dos des bottes blanches complétaient le tout. A la base de sa poitrine luisait le miroir de Lota, l'"insigne" des Lotis Master, et à son poignet le bracelet de Lotis orné de ses cinq pierres. Ses cheveux n'avaient plus rien de terne, ils brillaient d'une couleur verte étonnante et flottaient gracieusement derrière elle – mais il n'y avait pas de vent !

- C'est l'habit des Lotis dans l'Inner Heart, expliqua Luna, avisant le regard sidéré de son compagnon.

- Ah ? Euh… ça te va bien, complimenta maladroitement Harry en s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Merci, fit Luna rosissant de plaisir. Bon, on va chercher Hermione. Fais attention de ne pas toucher les barbelés, ça réveillerait le marras.

- Euh… Luna… tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? hésita-t-il peu rassuré, alors qu'elle enjambait un barbelé.

- Bien sûr. Allons-y.

Sur ce, elle le planta là.

- Eh, attend ! s'écria Harry, se relevant précipitamment. Luna, est-ce que tu pourrais développer, s'il te plait ? Comment ça se fait qu'on soit dans l'Inner Heart d'Hermione ? s'enquit-il quand il fut à sa hauteur.

- La formule que j'ai prononcée me permet d'entrer dans l'Inner Heart des gens. C'est ainsi que procèdent les Masters pour les guérir.

- Tu m'as bien dis que l'Inner Heart était un univers alternatif reflétant le monde comme le voit son créateur, non ?

- C'est ça, répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

- Le monde d'Hermione est une gigantesque bibliothèque délabrée empli de barbelés ? s'ahurit Harry, légèrement alarmé.

- Oui et non. Disons plutôt que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est l'endroit où elle se sent le plus à l'aise. Vu le temps qu'elle y passe, c'est un peu normal qu'il soit important pour elle. De plus, une bibliothèque représente bien sa façon de penser. Elle aime classer les choses selon un ordre bien précis, avec une définition pour chacune d'entre elle. Plus que sa vision du monde, cette bibliothèque est le savoir même d'Hermione. Les barbelés ne sont là que pour l'empêcher d'accéder à certains souvenirs. Si tu regardes bien, tu verras que seuls ses plus mauvais souvenirs lui sont accessibles. Les bons sont cadenassés ce qui la rend beaucoup plus malléable, expliqua Luna.

- Tu es en train de me dire qu'Hermione a une sorte de Détraqueur dans la tête ? s'horrifia Harry.

- On peut voir ça comme ça.

- Qui a fait ça ? rugit Harry, les yeux emplis d'éclair.

- C'est ce que nous allons découvrir.

Harry fit une moue féroce qui n'engageait rien de bon pour la personne responsable du trouble de son amie. Cependant, au bout d'un moment de marche, le brun fut sujet à une frustration exaspérante. Son impatience de botter le cul au fouteur de trouble ne supportait que difficilement le silence inconfortable régnant dans ce monde, le décor sinistre, et principalement, l'absence du dit fouteur de trouble.

Alors pour calmer son impatience et surtout par curiosité, il se rapprocha d'un rayon. C'était celle de l'amitié. L'une des étagères portait pour titre, « Harry Potter », l'autre était intitulée « Ron Weasley ». Les livres étaient dans un état de délabrement inquiétant et ils portaient des titres assez saugrenus comme « Pourquoi les tâches de rousseur me font défaillir ? » ou encore, « De l'utilité d'un peigne. », « Comment sexy et imbécile peuvent faire la paire ? », « Bordélique ou la tare suprême. ».

Harry remarqua que tous les livres où les mots « sexy » et « imbécile » étaient inscrits, concernaient Ron. Voilà qui confirmait ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps.

- On tourne en rond, dit Luna, les sourcils froncés. Harry, où peut bien être Hermione, à ton avis ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- C'est ton amie. Réfléchis, ordonna impérieusement Luna.

Harry n'apprécia que modérément le ton péremptoire, mais obéit. Un endroit où Hermione irait se cacher ? Il aurait bien proposé la bibliothèque s'il n'y était pas déjà. Un endroit où se cacherait Hermione… il se souvint du troll durant sa première année à Poudlard…. les…

- …toilettes, murmura-t-il pensif.

- Hum, les toilettes ? Je vois, dit Luna en hochant la tête. Suis-moi.

Après une courte marche, ils bifurquèrent dans une allée plus sombre où les barbelés étaient beaucoup plus concentrés.

- Tu as vu juste. Elle est aux toilettes, constata placidement Luna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le Harry d'avant aurait foncé tête baissée dans l'inconnu, ne songeant qu'à délivrer son ami et au diable les conséquences. Mais celui formé par Elendil n'allait certainement pas risquer la vie de son amie inconsidérément, sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. C'était Luna l'experte, donc il s'en remettait à elle.

- Toi, rien. Tu te contentes de me suivre, avertit la lorialet.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil de travers, se sentant légèrement vexé. Le profile concentré et déterminé de Luna l'incita à l'écouter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança. Comme s'ils avaient senti la menace, les barbelés se mirent à onduler férocement alors que de grosses tentacules s'élevèrent vers le plafond, menaçantes, et les prirent pour cible. Luna fit un autre pas et ils fusèrent vers eux.

- _JETA_ ! s'écria la blonde, le bras tendu devant elle.

Aussitôt, ses agresseurs furent détruis. Harry en siffla d'admiration, il en oublia presque de la suivre.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de répit. Les autres barbelés ne semblaient pas décidés à les laissaient passer et plus ils avançaient, plus il y en avait. Luna les protéger de leur assaillants avec le lotus _Kaara_ ou détruisait ceux-ci avec _Jeta_. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte, Harry commençait à désespérer de la voir un jour.

- _VIMK_ !

Rien ne se passa.

- Scroutt ! jura Luna en se retournant, excédée.

Elle avisa alors les tentacules qui n'avaient pas dit leur denier mot.

- Harry, trouves un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte. Moi, je m'occupe d'eux, lança-t-elle en supprimant les tentacules-barbelées.

- Quoi ? Mais comment je dois faire ?

- Hermione est ton amie. Comment s'y prendrait-elle pour rendre une pièce inaccessible ?

- Peut-être… un mot de passe ? songea Harry. Euh, troll… polynectar… Mimi Geignarde… chat… Wingardium Léviosa…

- Harry, dépêches-toi ! s'écria Luna dans son dos.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! s'irrita le brun, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Réfléchis, réfléchis ! Que s'est-il passé d'important dans les toilettes ? Il y a le troll, on lui a sauvé la vie et on est devenu ami… Mais bien sûr, triple idiot !_

- Amitié !

Rien ne sa passa. Il aurait du se douter qu'Hermione ne choisirait pas un mot de passe si simpliste. Avec un soupir irrité, il se trifouilla les méninges tout en lançant des potentiels mots de passe sans grandes convictions.

- Dépêches-toi ! maugréa Luna entre ses dents.

Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

- Chambre des secrets ? Pleurer ? Serpent ? Ron ? Harry ? Dentiste ? Toilette ? Les toilettes ? 5 points ?

La porte se désintégra si soudainement que Harry ne réagit tout d'abord pas.

- 5 points ? C'est ça son mot de passe ? Santé ! Fallait vraiment le trouver, celui-là !

Luna l'attrapa par la main et s'y précipita. Les tentacules butèrent contre une espèce de barrière de protection invisible les empêchant de les poursuivre. La lorialet poussa un soupir soulagé. Harry vit qu'elle était en sueur.

- Il représente quoi ce mot de passe ? s'enquit-elle en s'essuyant le front.

- En première année, quand on a sauvé Hermione d'un troll, le professeur McGonagall nous a donné 5 points chacun, à Ron et moi, mais en a enlevé 5 à Hermione. Au final, Gryffondor n'a gagné que 5 points. Mais c'est à partir de cet instant que notre amitié a débuté.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle perdu des points si elle était la victime ?

- Elle a raconté une histoire qui la rendait responsable de notre présence à tous les trois dans les toilettes avec un troll. C'est que nous étions légèrement sensé être en sécurité dans notre dortoir.

- Je vois.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans les toilettes, captant toute leur attention.

- Bravo, vraiment, bravo ! s'extasia une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'année.

Elle avait la peau aussi blanche que la robe d'une licorne, des cheveux blond court et bouclé et des yeux bleu.

- Franchement, je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez jusqu'ici indemne, poursuivit-elle. Je dois avouer que tu es très douée, malgré le peu de Lotis à ta disposition. Et toi, Harry Potter, tu as trouvé si facilement le mot de passe. Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu un mois entier pour briser cette porte. Je suis admirative.

Le ton insultant disait tout le contraire.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance. Ce qui compte n'est-ce pas plutôt de sauver votre amie, railla-t-elle en désignant le fond des toilettes de la main.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans cette direction, réticents à quitter leur ennemi des yeux. Si Harry sursauta en voyant Hermione à moitié absorbée par une espèce d'énorme boule parsemé d'yeux, dotés d'une énorme bouche et d'épaisses lianes finissant par des mains décharnés Luna resta parfaitement sereine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Harry avec un mouvement de recule.

- Un maara mangeur d'âme, expliqua Luna. Il est toujours affamé et dévore tout ce qui est à sa portée.

- Il faut en débarrasser Hermione !

- Ca va être difficile, marmonna Luna, les sourcils froncés. Ce maara l'a déjà bien absorbé. Je n'ai pas assez de Lotis pour la libérer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

- On ? Non, _toi_, tu ne fais rien, décréta sèchement Luna en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas apte à lutter contre un maara. Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses et me gêner.

Harry se raidit à ces mots.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester les bras croisés à regarder Hermione se faire dévorer ? répliqua fraîchement le brun.

- C'est exactement ce que tu vas faire si tu veux qu'Hermione ait une chance de s'en sortir, gronda presque Luna. Si tu te préoccupes vraiment du sort de tes amis, Harry, tu dois accepter de ne pas toujours être la personne apte à les sauver et adopter la meilleure solution pour leur venir en aide, ajouta-t-elle devant la mâchoire crispée du brun.

Harry sera un peu plus des dents. Il n'aimait pas du tout être mis sur la touche, surtout qu'il avait une sacrée envie de botter les fesses de cette horrible chose. Mais, si Elendil lui avait appris bien une chose, c'était de cadenasser son impulsivité et de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il ne savait strictement rien sur les maaras et les manières de les combattre, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de blesser Hermione de quelques façons que ce soit.

- Sauve-la, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il simplement à Luna.

- Je te le promets, sourit cette dernière.

- _DISRI !_ hurla soudain Hermione d'une voix hideuse qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la sienne.

Une énorme vague pleine de noirceurs déferla sur eux.

- _RIIYA !_ contra Luna en décrochant une capsule de son collier pour la lancer devant elle.

La capsule se transforma instantanément en un énorme bouclier qui les protégea de l'attaque.

- _SHANA !_

- _VIMK !_

Alors qu'un combat titanesque opposait Luna et Hermione contrôlée par le maara, Harry sentit comme une présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec le Maaram Master. Il l'avait complètement oubliée, celle-là. Merde ! Il allait se faire remonter les bretelles par Elendil.

- _SURA !_ lui sourit-elle sournoisement.

Il était à bout portant. Il ne put rien faire. D'instincts, il chercha sa baguette sur sa hanche mais elle n'était pas là, évidement.

- Harry ! cria Luna.

Trop tard. Le brun se crispa et ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact mais rien ne vint. Etonné mais méfiant, il ouvrit les paupières lentement. Il vit tout d'abord une espèce de nuage rouge flottant doucement devant lui, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était une chevelure flamboyante oscillant paresseusement. Il lui fallut une seconde pour reconnaitre Darias, avec sa peau mate et ses vêtement minimalistes.

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître Harry, je vous protège"_, souffla-t-elle.

_Darias ?_ s'étonna Harry, si interloqué qu'il baissa les bras.

_"Qui d'autre ?"_ dit l'esprit un brin amusé.

Harry découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était enveloppé dans une soyeuse boule d'énergie rougeâtre le protégeant de toutes attaques. A son doigt, la Bague de l'Héritier luisait d'une lumière ardente.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? s'ahurit le brun.

_"N'oubliez que je suis la gardienne de votre esprit, maître Harry. Tant que je serais avec vous, personne ne vous fera du mal, spirituellement parlant."_, lui rappela Darias.

Alors, Harry se souvint de la Cérémonie du Lien. Hadès protégeait son corps, Midoline, son âme et Darias… son esprit.

- Qui es-tu ? Comment es-tu entrée ? se stupéfia l'ennemi.

Au lieu de répondre, Darias lui décocha une attaque qu'elle évita en s'élançant plus loin. Mais Harry comprit vite que le coup de sa protectrice n'était pas destiné à toucher l'adversaire mais juste à l'écarter, chose qu'elle réussit parfaitement. En effet, une autre de ses protectrices était là. Midoline surgit brusquement derrière le Maaram Master. A partir de là, Harry ne comprit plus rien. Tout alla trop vite pour lui. Il aurait pu mettre en apprentissage l'enseignement d'Elendil mais il était trop stupéfait pour y penser. De toute façon, est-ce que cela marchait dans l'Inner Heart ?

En tout cas, l'ennemie gisait maintenant aux pieds de l'elfe. Midoline récita une formule elfique pour emprisonner l'adversaire.

- Elle est morte ?

- Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne prendrais pas la peine de l'enchainer, répondit l'elfe en roulant des yeux.

Bon ok, question stupide.

- Maître Harry, vous devriez allez aider la Lotis Master à libérer votre amie, suggéra Darias. Elle est en mauvaise position.

Seulement alors, Harry se souvint de Luna toujours aux prises avec le maara qui dévorait Hermione. Il regarda vers elles et se rendit compte que la lorialet était blessé au bras.

- Mais je ne peux rien faire. Luna a dit...

- Vous ne pouvez pas atteindre Hermione avec des armes, mais avec votre cœur sûrement, coupa sèchement Midoline. Après tout, elle est votre amie, non ?

- Bien sûr ! s'insurgea Harry. Mais comment faire ?

- Nous sommes dans le monde intérieur d'Hermione. Tout ce que vous faites, dites, ressentez, elle le sait parfaitement. Laissez-là voir en vous, tout simplement, et elle comprendra à quel point vous tenez à elle.

Elle en avait de bonne, elle ! Comment était-il sensé faire ça ? Vu le regard sévère que lui lança Midoline, elle ne semblait pas prête à le lui expliquer. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'indigner. Le temps pressait, s'il ne se dépêchait pas de trouver une solution, Hermione allait se faire dévorer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle aussi. Il n'était pas sûr de se remettre qu'une telle perte, d'ailleurs.

Hermione et Ron étaient très importants pour lui. Ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis. Plus même, Ron était son frère et Hermione sa sœur. Ils étaient des membres de sa famille. Ils avaient vaincu tellement de choses ensembles, ils l'avaient tellement soutenu, ils étaient toujours là pour lui. Le fait de le fréquenter les avaient mis en danger plus d'une fois, pourtant ils ne l'avaient jamais abandonné. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait tenu malgré tous les malheureux qui lui était tombé dessus. Sans eux, Harry Potter ne serait pas aller bien loin. Sans eux, Harry Potter n'était même pas sûr d'être toujours en vie maintenant.

Harry se souvint de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans le Poudlard Express. Ron avec sa tâche noir sur le nez et Hermione si agaçante. Les garçons ne s'étaient pas entendu avec elle au début car son comportement de Miss-je-sais-tout les avait un peu hérissé. Puis, il y eut la rencontre avec le troll dans les toilettes de filles. Ce soir-là, le Trio Inséparable, comme les appelait Rogue, était né.

Les souvenirs continuaient de défiler en lui. Des images plus ou moins heureux selon le contexte mais tous imprégnés de tendresse car, à chaque fois, elles mettaient en avant l'importance de ses amis, l'amour qu'il leur portait. Hermione, sa sœur et Ron, son frère. Il donnerait sa vie pour eux, sans la moindre hésitation. Il les aimait tellement. Tellement.

_Hermione, je t'adore_.

Tout à coup, il y eut une lumière aveuglante. Harry plissa des yeux et constata qu'elle se dégageait d'Hermione. Avec stupéfaction et soulagement, il vit l'immonde chose qui dévorait son amie exploser et laisser place à la jeune fille.

Harry voulut aller vers elle mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il se sentit tirer en arrière, poussé hors de ce monde pour la réalité.

xxx

- Maître Harry, levez-vous ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

Sous cette injonction brutale, Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa tout aussi vite, hagard. L'esprit vif, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son amie et aussi pour vérifier que nul ennemi n'était présent. Il remarqua tout de suite Hermione et Ron qui étaient à genou près de lui. Le rouquin tenait la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils le regardaient avec soulagement.

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers eux.

Il les enlaça fort.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, pleura la jeune fille. Tout le monde se met en quatre pour te protéger et moi j'amène l'ennemi à toi... Je n'ai rien sentit... Je ne me rendais compte de rien... Pardon... Pardon...

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, la réconforta Harry. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Moi aussi, j'ai été pris par l'un de ces trucs. Il se servait de ma peine pour me manipuler et faire en sorte que je vous rejette. C'est grâce à Luna que je m'en suis sortit. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Hermione.

- Mais...

- Maître Harry a raison, coupa Midoline, accroupie près du brun. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. D'après les informations que j'ai, je suis même étonnée que tu ais tenu si longtemps avant de te laisser submerger. Tu as un esprit très fort. C'est une bonne chose... bien que dans ce cas, ça nous a un peu freiné.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ron.

- Dès que je l'ai rencontré, au QG de l'Ordre, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

- Mais pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait alors ? se révolta le rouquin.

- On se calme, pria sèchement Midoline. A ce moment-là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Seul un Lotus Master ou un Maaram Master peut entrer dans l'Inter Heart. Malgré tous mes pouvoirs, je n'ai pas ce don. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Luna soit là ?

- C'est une amie de Harry, dit Neville.

- Avant l'an dernier, maître Harry ne savait même pas qu'elle existait, souligna l'elfe. Bien sûr, je ne minimise pas l'affection que lui porte le maître, mais elle n'ai pas aussi...

- Midoline, coupa sévèrement Harry qui n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

- Luna est très lucide à ce sujet, maître Harry. Elle sais parfaitement qu'elle ne compte pas autant que Ron ou Hermione. Tout comme elle sait qu'elle est une des rares personnes que vous considérez comme une amie. L'hypocrisie n'a pas lieu d'être ici. De plus, Luna est bien plus forte que vous le pensez. Elle n'est pas du genre à se voiler la face.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, grimaça Ginny. Et puis, vous auriez pu guérir Hermione plutôt.

Midoline leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous écoutez quand je parle ? Ce n'est pas si simple d'aller dans le monde intérieur d'autrui. Tout être a des défenses naturelles qui le protègent des intrusions extérieurs. Comme le corps a les globules blancs qui combattent les virus et bactéries, l'âme et l'esprit ont aussi leurs "armées", si je puis dire. Même pour un Lotus Master ou un Maaram Master, il est difficile d'entrer dans l'Inter Heart. Il faut vraiment que la personne soit affaiblie mentalement et sentimentalement pour qu'une ouverture se présente. Depuis votre arrivée, j'ai poussé Hermione dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Mais il fallait la jouer finement pour que le Maaram Master espionnant en elle ne soupçonne rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle nous échappe.

- Vous vous êtes servi d'Hermione ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Pas spécialement, répondit Midoline avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais si l'ennemi s'était aperçu de nos manigances, elle serait partie de son Inter Heart et aurait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'Ordre et maître Harry à Voldemort. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque.

- Harry, dis quelque chose ! l'apostropha le rouquin en fusillant Midoline du regard.

- Ron, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à Harry, intervint Luna d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire. De toute façon, nous n'avons rien pu faire avant aujourd'hui car, comme l'a dit Midoline, Hermione a longtemps lutté contre le maara avant de céder. C'est la seule chose qui a retardé notre mission.

- Quelle mission ?

- Sauver Hermione, répondit la blonde sur un ton d'évidence.

- Mais..., voulu encore protester le rouquin.

- Stop Ron ! intervint Hermione. C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait de leur mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de douter les uns des autres. C'est ce que chercher l'ennemi et ils y ont presque réussi.

- Si vraiment on se fichait du sort d'Hermione, j'aurais fait en sorte d'emprisonner la Maaram Master en elle et les aurais tuées toutes les deux.

- Tu parles ! Vous l'avez sauvée seulement parce que Harry tient à elle ! contra Ron.

- Exactement, confirma Midoline. Elle devrait en être heureuse parce qu'ou sinon personne ne lui serait venu en aide et elle serait devenu un détraqueur.

- Hein ?! s'horrifièrent les adolescents.

- Quoi, vous ne savez même pas ça ? Ils vous apprennent quoi exactement à Poudlard ? Comment croyez-vous que ces immondices naissent ? Un détraqueur est un être dont l'âme a été dévoré par un maara, c'est-à-dire la manifestation de ses pensées et sentiments les plus sombres.

Les détraqueurs, des êtes humains ? Ces horreurs avaient un jour été comme lui ? Et Harry avait été affecté par l'une de ces choses ? Si Luna ne l'en avait pas débarrassé, il serait peut-être devenu un... Par Merlin ! Et Hermione alors ! Elle, c'était encore pire ! Bordel !

Harry jeta un regard horrifié à la jeune fille. Celle-ci le fixait aussi, blême. Ils prenaient seulement conscience à quoi ils avaient échappé.

- Mais elle, elle ne ressemble pas à un détraqueur, fit remarqué Neville en désignant la Maaram Master.

- Ce que nous avons là, c'est la version évoluée. Pour que l'amas de pourriture qu'est un détraqueur prennent forme humaine, il lui faut absorber mille âmes humaines... Mais vu l'apparence de celle-ci, elle a du en dévorer bien plus.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un détraquer réussit à avoir forme humaine qu'il en a l'apparence. Il faut bien plus d'âmes pour amoindrir cette différence. Elle, il est impossible de la distinguer d'une fille normale. Elle a du dévorer au moins des milliers d'âmes pour arriver à un tel résultat.

- C'est dégoûtant, s'écœura Ginny, verte.

- Nous perdons du temps, coupa Hadès.

Il avait parlé d'un ton calme mais aussitôt l'atmosphère fut comme congelé. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour le trouver assis dans un fauteuil, un pieds nonchalant clouant la Maaram Master à terre qui avait les yeux bandés, la bouche bâillonnée et le corps si ligoté qu'il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

- C'est vrai, approuva Midoline. Il faut agir avant que l'ennemi ne se rende compte de la défection de leur espion. Déjà, je dois savoir ce qu'elle a transmis à ses alliés. Ensuite j'enverrai un rapport à mon père qui se chargera de prévenir l'Ordre.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers lui avant de rajouter.

- Maître Harry, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de lui rendre sa voix ni de pénétrer son esprit. Mais nous devons savoir ce que Voldemort sait.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? demanda Harry, fronçant des sourcils.

- Hadès peut nous aider mais sa manière de faire n'est pas très... propre, on va dire.

- Propre ?

- En fait, c'est carrément barbare comme procédé mais c'est le seul dont nous disposons.

- C'est quoi exactement ?

- Ca.

En ayant visiblement assez du temps perdu, Hadès se redressa, empoignant la Maaram Master par le col de sa robe. Suspendu par le vampire, elle gigotait tel un veracrasse pour tenter de se libérer mais peine perdue. Les ongles de Hadès s'étaient démesurément allongés, formant une sorte d'épée de fortune.

- Attend ! lança Midoline en faisant un pas vers lui pour l'arrêter.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. D'un coup sec d'ongles aiguisés, Hadès trancha la Maaram Master en deux sous les yeux épouvantés des autres. Etrangement, alors que les deux moitiés de corps s'effondraient lourdement par terre, le sang, lui, flottait dans l'air, formant une sorte d'écran géant. Harry, entre deux haut-le-cœur, remarqua aussi que le sang n'avait rien éclaboussé, comme s'il était contrôlé.

Neville quitta précipitamment la pièce la main devant la bouche, Ginny, Ron et Hermione sur ses pas. Harry voulut aussi les suivre mais il croisa le regard d'Elendil et comprit qu'il devait assister à cette scène. Parce que c'était pour lui, uniquement pour le protéger, que les autres se salissaient les mains. Il n'avait pas le droit de détourner les yeux. Mais c'était dur de combattre la nausée tordant son estomac. Horriblement atroce même.

Des adolescents, seule Luna resta de marbre. Elle regardait l'écran de sang de son habituel air rêveur, si bien que Harry se demandait si elle comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Mais, il se souvint de la force et du calme dont elle avait fait preuve dans l'Inter Heart de Hermione.

Les adultes, eux, étaient bien moins affectés que les plus jeunes, ou du moins, ils le cachèrent mieux. Le plus touché était sans aucun doute Remus qui devait combattre ses instincts de monstre sanguinaire. Maugrey semblait plus intéressait par la technique d'Hadès que par le côté gore de la chose.

Rassemblant son courage et sa volonté, Harry regarda l'écran de sang et vit des images défiler à grande vitesse. Il ne comprit pas tout mais assez pour saisir qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur lui, sa nouvelle maison, ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ses protecteurs...

- Et bien, je comprends mieux maintenant d'où viennent les fuites, marmonna Maugrey.

- Heureusement qu'elle était trop sûre d'elle, siffla Midoline. Elle n'a fait qu'un seul rapport avant qu'Hermione ne vienne à Havenfield. Après, les protections de la maison l'ont empêché de s'échapper.

- Mais ça était suffisant pour coûter la vie à des membres de l'Ordre, grimaça Remus.

- Comment ça ? fit Harry.

- Emmeline Vance est morte avec toute sa famille, lui apprit le lycan.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux d'horreur alors que l'image de cette belle femme brune lui revint à l'esprit.

- S'il vous plait, ne dites rien à Hermione, finit-il par dire, le cœur serré.

- Ce n'est pas lui rendre service, maître Harry, soupira Midoline. Vous ne pourrez pas la protéger éternellement, vous savez ? Il vaut mieux qu'elle sache et qu'elle tire parti de cette expérience, même si elle est mauvaise, plutôt qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance et refasse les mêmes erreurs.

- Mais c'est de ma faute si elle a été contaminée ! s'insurgea Harry. A cause de moi s'ils étaient tous au Ministère de la Magie !

- Non, c'était leur choix, asséna fraichement Hadès.

- Mais...

- Il a raison, Harry, le coupa Remus. Tes amis ont choisi de te suivre en toute connaissance de cause. Dire que tu es responsable de leurs décisions est très présomptueux de ta part.

- Mais...

- C'est comme si tu les dépossédais de leurs libres arbitres, gamin, jeta Maugrey.

- Ils ont raisons, Harry.

Le jeune homme se tourna d'un coup vers la porte où se tenaient ses amis. Ils étaient très pâles mais bien campés sur leurs deux jambes. Visiblement, ils avaient entendu pour Emmeline Vance.

- Nous sommes en guerre et la guerre engendre des atrocités, souffla-t-elle. Nous devons nous endurcir, sinon nous serons des proies faciles pour les Mangemorts.

Elle faisait la courageuse mais Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, sa pâleur s'était encore accentuée et sa voix frémissait. Ron lui frotta doucement le bras en signe de soutient. Harry la rejoignit et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Elle éclata en sanglots.

- Maître Harry, l'interpela Midoline. Je sais que vous voulez être là pour votre amie mais pour l'instant vous avez des décisions importantes à prendre qui ne peuvent attendre.

- Ca va allez, Hermione ? s'enquit-il sans la lâcher.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, renifla-t-elle.

- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, assura Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

Son geste était assez possessif ce qui fit un peu sourire Harry. Finalement, cet incident aurait au moins une bonne conséquence. Ses deux meilleurs amis allaient peut-être enfin arrêter de se tourner autour et se dévoiler l'un à l'autre.

- Viens Hermione, tu as besoin de t'allonger un peu, suggéra Ginny.

Ses amis repartirent après qu'il eut promis de les rejoindre une fois sa réunion finie. Il ne restait plus que ses protecteurs, Elendil, Luna, Remus, Maugrey et lui dans la pièce.

- Nous devons prévenir mon père, fait Midoline.

- Comment ? On ne peut pas sortir de cette pièce avant des mois, rappela Maugrey.

- Nous non, mais lui si, sourit l'elfe.

Elle leva gracieusement la main et alors une lumière blanche aveuglante illumina la pièce. Quand elle s'estompa, un magnifique phénix blanc était perché sur le bras de Midoline.

- Oh, un simorgh ! s'émerveilla Luna.

- Voilà une connaissance digne d'une lorialet, sourit Midoline.

- Un simorgh ? s'ahurit Remus. Mais je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu.

- Et bien, vous vous trompiez.

Puis Midoline s'adressa à l'oiseau en une langue inconnue aux sons mélodieux qui ressemblait plus à un chant qu'à un langage. Elle caressait tendrement son plumage, lui parlant doucement.

- C'est quoi, un simorgh ? demanda Harry.

- C'est un phénix blanc aux pouvoirs légendaires. On dit que boire son sang rend immortel, manger sa tête donne la sagesse immémoriale, dévorer leurs yeux permet de voir le passé, le présent et l'avenir, et se laver avec la poudre de leurs plumes donne la beauté éternelle.

- Rien que ça, siffla Harry admiratif.

- Hum, approuva le lycan. Mais à cause de cela, leur espèce a été décimé et on croyait leur race éteinte.

- Maître Harry, je vous présente Rudab, intervint Midoline.

- Euh, bonjour, Rudab, salua Harry, un peu gêné sous le regard scrutateur de l'oiseau.

- _Bonjour, jeune milésien_, entendit-il dans sa tête.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Ne soyez pas si étonné, sourit Midoline. Tous les simorghs communiquent par pensée avec ceux qui ne parlent pas leur langue.

- N'avons-nous pas perdu assez de temps ? intervint une nouvelle fois Hadès.

Comme toujours, l'atmosphère devint plus froide dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Rudab jeta un coup d'œil vers le vampire avant de le... snober ? Etonné, Harry vit les yeux de Hadès se plisser alors que l'aura autour de lui devint plus sombre. Mais les ondes meurtrières dirigées vers lui ne sembla pas du tout perturbé le phénix qui frottait sa tête contre la joue d'une Midoline toute câline.

- Dessou a raison. Alors que faisons-nous, maître Harry ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais envoyer un message à Walter pour le prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer ?

- Oui, mais c'est à vous de le faire. Vous êtes le maître, vous devez donc donner les directives.

- Oh... Euh, je m'y mets...

Harry fit apparaitre parchemins et plume.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça, le prévint Midoline. Dites seulement votre message à Rudab et il le transmettra tel quel à mon père, exactement comme un patronus.

- Les patronus peuvent transmettre des messages ?

Un silence accueillit sa question.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans cette école ? se scandalisa l'elfe. Enfin, Remus, je croyais que vous avez été son professeur !

- Euh oui, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de voir toutes les fonctions du patronus, bredouilla le lycan, baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Arrêtons de perdre du temps, dit pour la troisième fois Hadès.

Depuis que le phénix était là, Harry avait l'impression que l'humeur du vampire s'était considérablement assombrie, elle qui n'était pas déjà pas très joyeuse à la base. Midoline roula des yeux avant d'aider Harry à faire son message. Harry y résuma ce qui venait de se passer, donna des directives pour renforcer les protections de la maison, demanda d'informer Dumbledore des derniers évènements. Il dit aussi quelques mots à l'attention de Mme Weasley pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop pour ses enfants.

Après une dernière caresse de Midoline sous les yeux torves de Hadès, Rudab s'envola avant de disparaitre dans un flot de lumière. Aussitôt l'oiseau volatilisé, le vampire entraina l'elfe hors de la pièce à une vitesse telle que Harry eut à peine le temps d'entendre le cri de surprise de sa protectrice qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Le jeune homme cligna une seconde des yeux, incrédule. Maugrey grogna après la jalousie des vampires. Remus rit doucement en secouant la tête, soulignant que ce sentiment n'était pas réservé qu'aux vampires.

Elendil, lui, prévint Harry qu'ils reprendraient l'entrainement le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il devait se reposer et se remettre des évènements survenus. Puis, son maître d'arme quitta la pièce de cette démarche légère propre aux elfes qui donnait l'impression qu'ils ne touchaient pas le sol.

- Elendil a raison, dit Remus, inquiet devant la pâleur de Harry. Va te reposer. Et puis... discutes avec Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, acquiesça le brun.

Maugrey, Remus, Luna et lui sortirent de la pièces à leur tour, chacun regagnant ses quartiers. Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la chambre de Hermione pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry à Ron au chevet de leur amie.

Ginny et Neville n'étaient pas en vu.

- Je les ai envoyé se coucher, dit Ron en le voyant les chercher du regard. Mine de rien, il est tard et ils sont épuisés. Maugrey n'a pas été tendre avec nous, aujourd'hui.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Luna.

- Oui, tu devrais aller te coucher aussi, tu sembles très fatiguée, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ce maara était vraiment coriace. Comme l'a dit Midoline, Hermione a vraiment un fort mental pour lui avoir résisté aussi longtemps.

- Oui, elle est forte, notre Hermione, sourit Harry en regardant tendrement l'endormie.

- Hé Luna ! l'interpela Ron.

Sur le point de sortir, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, merci d'avoir sauvé Hermione et d'avoir protégé Harry.

La jeune fille sembla étonnée un instant, avant de lui faire un magnifique sourire.

- De rien.

Puis elle sortit.

- Elle a été formidable, déclara Harry. Sans elle, on aurait perdu Hermione.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi Harry, tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Merci, marmonna le concerné en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione. Il est hors de question que je la laisse seule.

Ron n'insista pas, comprenant son besoin d'être physiquement proche de leur amie. Ils avaient failli la perdre, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était le plus abominable dans l'histoire. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué, rien vu. Pour eux, qui étaient sensés être les meilleurs amis de Hermione, elle avait été la même alors qu'elle se débattait avec un monstre à l'intérieur d'elle pourtant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Harry ?

Le brun se mit à lui raconter l'histoire. Comment Luna et lui était arrivé dans l'Inter Heart de Hermione, comment ils l'avaient trouvé dans les toilettes protégés par des tentacules et un mot de passe - Ron eut un tendre sourire au entendant le dit mot de passe. Comment ils avaient découvert cette chose immonde dévorant leur ami. Comment Luna s'était lancée dans la bataille alors que lui restait en retrait pour ne pas la déranger. Comment Midoline et Darias avaient surgi pour le sauver du Maaram Master. Comment il avait su atteindre Hermione en lui dévoilant son cœur. Bref tout.

Quand il finit son récit, il alla se servir un verre d'eau tant il avait la gorge sèche. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Ron raconta ce qui s'était passé de son côté. Sa panique quand ils les avaient trouver tous les trois étendus par terre, inconscients. Midoline et Hadès, déjà à leur chevet, qui tentaient de pénétrer l'esprit d'Hermione. Sa dispute avec l'elfe qui ne voulait pas qu'ils s'approche d'eux. L'intervention _percutante_ de Hadès qui leur avait remis les idées en place. L'attente infernale et le sentiment d'impuissance qui lui contractait le ventre et la peur tapis au fond de lui. Et le soulagement, enfin, à leur réveil.

- Franchement, je suis heureux d'être de ton côté parce que tes protecteurs ne sont vraiment pas tendres, marmonna Ron. Surtout le vampire-là... Il fait froid dans le dos !

Un léger son les fit tourner vers le lit. Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle battit des paupières, bailla un peu. Les garçons sourirent en la voyant mettre la main devant la bouche alors même qu'elle était à moitié dans les vaps - eux n'auraient pas pris cette peine.

- Vous devriez aller dormir, tous les deux, les gronda-t-elle gentiment. Vous serez épuisés pour l'entrainement demain.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, tu crois que l'entrainement va continuer ? douta Ron.

- Ouais, Elendil m'a déjà prévenu de me tenir prêt pour demain, marmonna Harry en s'allongeant à côté d'Hermione.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'outra le rouquin.

- Je me couche, baya Harry. Je ne compte pas sortir d'ici et Hermione a raison, il vaut mieux que je sois en pleine forme demain si je ne veux pas me faire trucider.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Hermione agrandit le lit puis souleva la couverture.

- Viens-là, Ron.

- Hein ? balbutia le rouquin, rouge. M-mais... mais... mais...

- Ron, allez ! s'agaça la jeune fille.

Finalement, le rouquin finit part obtempérer et se glissa entre les couvertures. Mais il était si crispé que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

- C'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua Ron, encore plus rouge d'embarras, ce qui jurait assez comiquement avec ses cheveux.

Ron avait reçu une éducation assez stricte sur ces choses-là. Un homme n'avait rien à faire dans le lit d'une femme avant sa majorité.

Le silence finit par revenir.

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire Harry, après un moment.

- De quoi ? demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry se mit à parler alors, dévoilant son cœur, s'excusant de les avoir négligés après la mort de son parrain, leur expliquant comment il s'était senti dévasté par cette disparition, comment il se l'était reproché, comment il s'en était voulu de les avoir mis en danger. Ron et Hermione se confièrent aussi. Eux aussi avaient été affectés par la mort de Sirius, sans doute moins durement que Harry car le maraudeur ne jouaient pas le même rôle dans leurs vies, mais ils l'avaient connus et sa disparition les avait beaucoup marqués. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, resserrant leur complicité, retissant leur lien d'amitié, se retrouvant tout simplement.

Le Trio Inséparable était de nouveau formé.

Au bout d'un moment on entendit plus que leurs souffles réguliers. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, tous les trois, blottis les uns contre les autres.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Hermione, tu vas venir avec moi, dit soudain Midoline.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? fronça des sourcils Ron en se rapprochant de la jeune fille comme pour la protéger.

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe lui envoya un sourire éclatant, promesse de mille atrocités s'il se mêlait encore de ses affaires. Bien que déglutissant péniblement, le rouquin ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il resta fermement campé sur ses deux pieds et défia Midoline du regard. C'est Luna qui éclaircit la situation.

- L'esprit d'Hermione a été souillé par un maara, elle doit se purifier. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore assez de connaissance pour pouvoir l'aider. Mais Midoline en a la capacité.

A ces mots, Harry vit Hermione pâlir un peu plus et baisser les yeux, les lèvres frissonnantes.

- Elle pouvait pas l'expliquer, marmonna Ron, râleur, jetant un coup d'œil de travers à l'elfe.

Ainsi, Hermione partit avec Midoline alors que Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville restèrent avec Remus et Maugrey. Harry suivit Elendil et Hadès pour le dojo. Il y trouvèrent Midoline les attendant ce qui étonna Harry.

- Mais, tu n'es pas avec Hermione ?

- Si, répondit malicieusement l'elfe.

Harry fronça des sourcils.

- Clonage, maître Harry, expliqua sobrement Elendil.

- T'es pas drôle, bouda Midoline, qui voulait visiblement embêter le jeune homme.

- Clonage ?

- Ce sera au programme lors que vous serez capable de maîtriser la magie verte, précisa son professeur. Pour l'instant, mettez-vous en garde.

Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'exécuter qu'Elendil lui décocha déjà un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Il ne put l'esquiver. Plier en deux, il eut du mal à éviter la charge suivante. Le duel continua ainsi sous les yeux des ses protecteurs. L'elfe ne lui laissa aucun répit. Harry le trouva bien plus dur que d'accoutume. Sans doute Midoline lui avait rapporté son manque d'attention dans l'Inner Heart de Hermione. A la pose déjeuner, Harry était si mal en point qu'il eut besoin d'un haricot magique pour se remettre sur pieds. Elendil n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte.

- Midoline, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe, dit Harry alors qu'il finissait son casse-croute.

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit l'elfe, callée contre le torse de Hadès.

- Luna m'a dit que seule les lorialets peuvent sentir la présence d'un maara. Mais toi, tu l'as sentit aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, acquiesça Midoline.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était dévoré par un maara, juste que son âme m'était inaccessible. Or, pour qu'une âme me soit impénétrable, il faut soit que la personne n'en est pas, soit qu'un maara fasse obstacle. Hermione n'étant pas une morte-vivante, j'en est déduite la seconde option.

- Tu peux pénétrer une âme ? s'horrifia presque Harry.

- En quelque sorte.

Comme, visiblement, elle n'allait pas en dire plus, Harry posa l'autre question qui le turlupinait.

- Pourquoi Hermione et moi sommes les seuls à avoir été affecté par les maaras ? Je peux comprendre pour Luna car c'est une lorialet, mais Ginny, Ron et Neville n'ont rien eu eux ? Pas que j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient contaminés, mais tout de même... c'est étrange !

- Cela n'a rien d'étrange, maître Harry, fit Midoline. Ginny et Ron sont naturellement doués pour fermer leur esprit. Un don qui lui vient des Prewett, réputés pour être de grands occlumanciens. Leur boucliers mentaux sont très puissants.

- Pourtant Ginny s'est fait posséder par Jedusor, durant ma deuxième année, contra Harry.

- Parce qu'elle a elle-même exposé son âme à Voldemort. De lui-même, il n'aurait rien pu lui faire. Et encore, il a mis du temps avant d'arriver à en faire sa marionnette.

- Mais l'occlumancie concerne l'esprit pas l'âme, souligna Harry, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vois que vous avez fait bonne usage de la bibliothèque, sourit Midoline. Vous avez raison, l'occlumancie n'a rien avoir avec l'âme. Cependant, cette dernière étant protéger par l'Inner Heart, il faut forcément passé part l'esprit pour l'atteindre.

- Attends, l'âme est dans l'esprit ? Mais je croyais qu'elle était dans le cœur !

- Une croyance humaine complètement fantasque. Le cœur est le récepteur corporelle de l'âme, mais cela ne signifie par qu'elle s'y trouve.

- Récepteur corporelle ?

- Ah, vous en êtes pas encore là, à ce que je vois. Je vous laisse découvrit la suite par vous même.

Harry eut une petite moue boudeuse qui s'estompa bien vite quand un détail lui vint en mémoire.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Midoline, parce que Luna m'a dit que les maaras naissance des pensées négatives des gens. Alors l'occlumancie ne sert à rien s'ils sont crées dans l'esprit même.

- Remarque pertinente, complimenta l'elfe. Sauf que les maaras ne naissent pas dans l'esprit.

Le froncement de sourcils de Harry prouvait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Tout comme le corps évacue ses déchets, l'esprit en fait de même, maître Harry.

Le jeune homme eut aussitôt une image peu ragoûtante en tête.

- Attend, tu veux dire que l'esprit... _chie_ ses mauvaises pensées ?!

- Exactement, rit Midoline devant la moue dégouté de Harry. Mais cela vaut aussi pour les bonnes pensées. Le patronus découle d'ailleurs de ce principe.

Les yeux exorbitants du jeune sorcier étaient à mourir de rire ce dont ne se priva pas Midoline.

- C'est..., commença Harry, sans pouvoir trouver le mot exacte. Et Neville alors ? poursuivit-il, préférant passé les détails répugnants.

- Lui, c'est une autre histoire encore. Durant son enfance, sa famille avait peur qu'il ne soit un cracmol, elle l'a donc soumis à toute sorte de rituels pour le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi. Si bien que son esprit est aussi hermétique ce celui d'un lorialet.

- C'est possible, ça ?

- Faut croire. Les Londubat ont toujours été doués pour les rituels. Cela ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen de ce protéger des maaras sans avoir recourir à l'occlumancie.

Leur conversation fut interrompu par Elendil. La pause déjeuner était fini. Harry se promis d'aller vérifier le soir même les dires de Midoline. Parce que vraiment : l'esprit caguant ses pensées ? Et par où elle évacuait d'ailleurs ? Pas par le même endroit que le corps tout de même, si ? Non vraiment, il était sûr que l'elfe s'était encore foutu de sa poire. Il aurait bien interrogé Elendil, mais il ne voulait pas passé pour un crétin si jamais elle s'était encore payé sa tête.

N'empêche que, si c'était vrai, ce serait vraiment dégoutant...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Bon retour à la maison, maître Harry, s'inclina profondément Walter.

Alors que Harry saluait le majordome, Molly Weasley attrapa ses enfants et les étreignit contre sa forte poitrine avec force. L'adolescent vit même le teint de Ron virer au vert. Les autres eurent droit aussi à leur câlin de bienvenue - Harry remarqua qu'elle garda un peu plus Hermione dans ses bras. Puis vint son tour. Il lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte, même si s'il se fit à moitié broyer les côtes.

- Merlin, vous avez tous l'air si mature ! s'exclama Mme Weasley en les contemplant, la main sur le cœur.

Ron bomba un peu le torse sous les yeux exaspéré de Ginny, mais indulgent de Hermione.

- Maître Harry, le conseil des Douze vous attend, prévint Walter.

Harry prit congé de ses amis et suivit le majordome, ses protecteur sur ses pas. Remus et Maugrey voulurent les suivre mais Walter leur en empêcha. Il leur expliqua que la réunion en cour n'avait rien avoir avec l'Ordre, mais avec les affaires au Clan. Ils n'avaient donc pas à y participer.

Sur le chemin, Harry fut si surpris de voir Harold apparaitre d'un coup devant lui pour lui changer sa tenue d'un claquement de doigt, qu'il faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il évita la collision grâce à ses réflexes. Il pesta tout le reste du trajet contre son valet alors que Midoline pouffait derrière lui. Enfin, vu le regard glacial qu'Hadès jeta à Harold, il n'était pas sûr qu'il retente l'expérience. Si Harry apprécia de se sentir propre, le changement de vêtement, lui, obtint un accueil plus mitigé. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à ces fichues robes d'appart !

Dans la salle, tous le monde les attendait. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'était présent. Etonné, il en fit la remarque à Walter.

- Les affaires internes du clan ne concernent pas les personnes extérieurs, maître Harry. De plus, la présence de l'Ordre la dernière fois était exceptionnelle. Vous veniez tout juste d'accéder à votre statut de chef et nous avons pensé que des visages familiers vous rendraient la tâche plus aisée.

- C'était une bonne idée, approuva Harry.

- Et puis souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit dans la salle temporelle, maître Harry, renchérit Midoline. Il faut parfois savoir se taire pour préserver l'essentiel.

- Je comprends.

Il annonça le début de la réunion et Walter présenta les ordres du jour.

Tout d'abord, Médéryc aborda la question de la gestion de la fortune familiale. Selon lui, il était grand temps que Harry s'y intéresse de plus prêt, car même s'il était le trésorier, c'était au chef de décider de la politique économique du clan. Harry ne se sentit pas réellement à l'aise avec l'idée de prendre des décisions qui pourrait mener la famille à la banqueroute. Cependant Médéryc ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le choix. De plus, tous les autres membres du Conseil estimaient que son protecteur avait raison.

- Ne voyez pas cela comme une épreuve, maître Harry, mais plutôt comme une autre façon de contrer Voldemort, dit Walter, devant la mine soucieuse du jeune homme.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce que venait faire son ennemi juré dans cette affaire.

Ce fut Médéryc qui répondit.

- Toute guerre requière des fonds, maître Harry. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Voldemort compte sur l'or de ses Mangemorts pour financer ses campagnes militaires. Or, soixante pour cent des revenus de ses partisans proviennent du marché économique moldu. Voilà pourquoi il est nécessaire d'abattre les sociétés renflouant leurs caisses. Mais nous devons œuvrer dans la discrétion pour que les Mangemorts ne se doutent pas que nous savons d'où provienne leurs fonds et retirent leurs billes. Voilà pourquoi, il vaut mieux passer par nos sociétés moldues pour attaquer. Maintenant, c'est à vous de mettre en place la stratégie d'attaque.

- Mais je ne connais rien à la fiance, protesta Harry, avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

- Voilà pourquoi je vais vous former.

Même s'il n'était pas rassuré, Harry acquiesça. S'il devait supporter le mépris de Médéryc pour contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort, il le ferait de bon cœur.

Ensuite, la taupe farceuse lui exposa les litiges entre les membres du clan et leurs requêtes. Harry devait trancher en faveur de l'un où de l'autre, décidant de leur sort, alors qu'il ne le connait pas bien. Avoir la vie d'autrui entre ses mains ne lui procura aucun sentiment de puissance, comme bon nombre de personne l'aurait éprouvé. Seul un grand malaise le prit à la gorge. Cependant, il se plia à son rôle de chef, en essayant de prendre les décisions lui paraissant le plus juste possible. Le plus compliqué était de trancher en tenant compte des us et coutumes de chaque peuple. Le clan Potter était un véritable cocktail raciale, ce qui était évident pour les uns, l'était moins pour d'autre, quand ça n'était pas purement et simplement en contradiction.

Le troisième point abordé fut la visite de Harry chez les alliés des Potter. Noironde avait des nouvelles de ses parents qui proposaient de voir Harry à une date, qui si dans le calendrier féérique paraissait loin, dans celui des humains arrivait dans trois heures à peine. Cependant, avec les pouvoirs Silf, ce décalage se résolue bien vite. Selon Walter, cela ne posait aucun problème. D'ici là, Harry aurait déjà deux ans d'entrainement spéciale derrière lui et les expériences de son apprentissage avec Médéryc, sans oublier les cours que Noironde allait lui donner sur la société féerique. De plus, avec ses nouvelles capacités mentales, il n'aurait aucun mal à suivre le rythme. Il serait prêt pour faire face aux souverains des faeries.

Le Conseil se termina sur ce dernier point. Aussitôt la séance levée que Médéryc se posta devant lui. Il lui pria de le suivre et tourna les talon sans même vérifier qu'il lui emboitait le pas.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve'_, siffla Silf.

- Seulement parce qu'il est plus arrogant que toi, se moqua Midoline.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir dès plus terrifiant qui fit seulement ricanait sa protectrice un peu plus.

Harry s'empressa de rejoindre Mdédéryc, Midoline, Hadès et Silf derrière lui. Ils sortirent de la maison, se dirigeant vers la haute bâtisse de la salle temporelle. Cependant, ils ne l'empruntèrent pas. Silf contourna le bâtiment et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, sur le flan Est, où une porte plus modeste se dressait. Il posa la main sur le battant et elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle cachait une salle circulaire bien plus petite que le palais temporelle, où plusieurs autres portes aux tailles et matières différentes s'alignaient.

_'Combien ?'_ demanda Silf à Médéryc sans même lui lancer un regard.

- Un mois me parait suffisant, répondit-il sombrement.

Sans un mot, Silf se dirigea vers la plus petite porte. Harry ne vit pas vraiment ce qu'il fit mais d'un coup, le battant s'illumina et une ouverture se fit. De nouveau, Harry découvrit cette étrange tunnel aux parois si fluide qu'elles en paraissaient liquide.

_'Voici vos montres de Cronos'_, dit le serpent en distribuant des montres élégante à chacun d'eux. _'Ne vous fiez qu'à elles. Partez dès que vous serrez de l'autre côté. Ne trainez pas.'_

- Comme si nous ne le savions pas, marmonna Médéryc avec un certain dédain.

Silf l'entendit parfaitement, vu son expression.

- Arrêtez les garçons, intervint Midoline, d'une voix autoritaire. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos enfantillages... Et Déssou n'est vraiment pas d'humeur, ajouta-t-elle quand elle constata qu'ils continuaient à se fusiller du regard.

Les deux protecteurs jetèrent un coup d'œil prudent vers le vampire et cessèrent leur duel visuel aussitôt. Il faut dire que la moue légèrement agacée de Hadès n'avait rien - mais alors _absolument_ rien - d'engageant.

Médéryc s'engouffra dans l'ouverture sans un mot pour personne.

- Mais quel sale caractère ! soupira Midoline, exaspérée.

_'Depuis quand ces trolls-à-quatre-pâtes ont un bon caractère ?'_ jeta dédaigneusement Silf.

L'elfe roula des yeux avant de franchir la petit porte à son tour. Harry la suivit, pas très rassuré. Quand il arriva de l'autre côté, ce fut pour tomber nez-à-nez avec d'immenses ronces plus tueuses qu'accueillantes. Tout se passa très vite alors. Il sentit qu'on le ceinturait par la taille et il eut alors la plus désagréable sensation qu'il n'eut jamais connu. C'était comme s'il se désagrégeait pour se reformer.

- Et bien, on l'a échappé belle, souffla Midoline, décoiffée. Tiens, où est notre joyeux dragonnet ? Déssou ne me dit pas que tu l'as laissé là-bas ? Non mais vraiment ! Va le chercher tout de suite ! Maître Harry a besoin de lui, enfin !

Assez étonné, Harry vit le vampire obéir sans même un regard glacial. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Hadès obtempérer. Alors que Midoline rouspétait contre "ces bons à rien de mâles", Harry détaille son nouvel environnement.

- On est où, là ? hallucina Harry devant le décor somptueux l'entourant.

- Dans la plus prestigieuse suite du Nemed Palace, répondit Midoline alors que Hadès réapparaissait soutenant un Médéryc en mauvaise état. Si je me souviens bien des explications soporifiques du dragonnet, c'est le fleuron de votre empire hôtelier. Et ben, il est salement amoché. Elles sont tout de même assez teigneuses, ces petites plantes. Heureusement que sa condition lui permet de guérir vite.

En effet, les blessures de Médéryc étaient déjà presque toutes refermées. Harry, qui s'était précipité à son chevet en voyant son état, resta un brin fasciné dans cette étrange phénomène. Il n'avait jamais vu des plaies se refermer aussi vite. Il était en pleine contemplation de la guérison d'une large plaie barrant le visage de Médéryc, lorsque ce dernier ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, le faisant sursauter.

- Non mais ça va pas de lui faire peur comme ça ! gronda Midoline en lui assénant un coup sur la tête.

Cependant, Médéryc devait vraiment avoir le crâne dur parce que ce fut l'elfe qui gémit de douleur.

- C'est pas vrai ! geignit Midoline. Tu m'as cassé un ongle !

Hadès fut aussitôt prêt de l'elfe pour vérifier les dégâts. Il caressa doucement le doigt malmené avant de se tourner lentement vers Médéryc. Son regard était meurtrier. Pour la premier fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry vit la peur sur le visage de Médéryc. Ce fut fugace mais il ne le loupa pas.

Avec vélocité, Hadès fut sur Médéryc et lui décocha un coup de pieds qui le fit voler à travers la chambre, traverser la baie vitrée et défoncer le muret du blacon.

- MEDERYC ! s'écria Harry, les yeux exorbitants.

- Heureusement que cette suite est blindée de sort de dissimulation en tout genre, laissa tomber Midoline, blasée. Je vous raconte pas la tête des voisins sinon. Quoique, on est seul à cet étage. Mais ceux de l'immeuble d'en face aurait eu un joli spectacle.

Alors que le vampire se retourna vers Midoline, il fut percuté de plein fouet par un missile doré et s'encastra dans le mur alors que Médéryc se redressait fièrement de toute sa taille, au milieu de la pièce.

Il y a peu, Harry aurait été incapable de suivre des mouvements si rapide. Mais maintenant, ses yeux s'adaptaient tous seuls selon la nécessité. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir enfin une vue correcte.

Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'être euphorique. Ses protecteurs se battaient entre eux, pour une raison dès plus stupide qui plus est.

Hadès se dégagea du mur, le détruisant un peu plus - heureusement, la pièce jacente était la chambre à coucher de leur suite. Hadès eut un sourit à glacer le sang.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé avec un rampant, jubila-t-il en remettant les mèches lui tombant devant les yeux en arrière.

- Vas-y, Déssou, massacre-le ! encouragea l'elfe.

- Midoline ! réprimanda Harry

- Quoi ? Il m'a cassé un ongle, maître Harry ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Là, Harry la dévisagea comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Il préféra ne plus faire cas de sa protectrice pour tenter de séparer les deux autres qui détruisait purement et simplement la chambre. Pour la discrétion, on repassera !

Alors qu'Hadès s'élança sur Médéryc, avec la ferme intention de tuer, Harry intervint, furieux.

- Stop !

Il libéra Sana pour donner plus de poids à son ordre. Sauf qu'il laissa un peu trop de zèle à sa magie qui en profita pour exagérer, comme à son habitude. Là où il voulait simplement les séparer, Sana, elle, les statufia purement et simplement - dans le genre radical. Midoline siffla d'admiration.

- Incroyable, maître Harry ! Vous avez réussit à mater ces deux têtes dures !

Le jeune homme lui lança un coup d'œil agacé. C'était de sa faute tout ça. Tout un drame juste pour un malheureux ongle cassé. Non mais vraiment ! Quand il contempla les dégâts de la suite, il fut encore plus dépité. Mais Midoline, suivant son regard, arrangea tout ça en un rien de deux - malgré son ongle cassé, attention !

Harry ordonna à Sanna de libérer ses deux protecteurs. Ceux-ci s'assassinèrent des yeux mais ne firent aucun mouvement vers l'autre.

- Dites, on est pas venu ici pour se chamailler comme des enfants, réprimanda Harry, les mains sur les hanches.

Ils cessèrent de se défier mais la tension entre les deux hommes était palpable. Ce fut dans cette atmosphère pesant que Médéryc présenta son emploi du temps pour le mois à venir à Harry.

Il faillit tourner de l'œil quand il vit ce que lui avait concocté Médéryc. Entre les rendez-vous d'affaires, les réunions avec les conseils d'administration et les réceptions mondaines, chaque minute du mois à venir était occupée. Pire, il y avait parfois deux, voir trois, évènements programmés à la même heure !

- Comment je suis sensé faire tout ça en même temps ? protesta-il.

- Heureusement qu'Elendil n'est pas là, ricana Midoline. Il serait capable de vous tuer juste pour l'idiotie d'une telle question. Il me semble qu'il vous a appris un sortilège assez utile dans ce genre de cas et que vous disposez d'un protecteur au pouvoir étonnamment avantageux sur le temps.

Harry comprit tout de suite où voulait en venir sa protectrice et grimaça, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Elendil le massacrerait pour n'avoir pas penser lui-même à cette solution pourtant évidente. Avec ce nouveau sort, il n'aurait aucun mal à suivre l'emploi de ministre que lui avait concocté Médéryc. Par contre, il allait épuiser Sanna.

- Nous allons nous dupliquer et nous métamorphoser pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, expliqua Médéryc comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

La manière dont il s'adressait à Harry ne plut ni au principal concerné, ni à ses deux autres protecteurs. Grâce à son entrainement, l'adolescent était un peu plus patient qu'avant. C'est l'unique chose qui l'empêcha de dire ses quatre vérités à Médéryc.

- Ce matin, nous avons trois rendez-vous important et deux conseils d'administration. Cinq clones suffiront. voici les cinq identités d'emprunt. Techniquement parlant, ce sont eux qui dirigent le conglomérat Nemed, dont le siège est ici même, à New York.

Harry prit les dossiers et commença à lire. Les informations se gravèrent dans sa mémoire au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, avec une simplicité déconcertante. Cette facilité d'apprentissage était toujours un peu déstabilisant pour lui, même après plusieurs mois d'utilisation.

Quand il eut fini de lire les épais dossiers, Médéryc lui demanda de se transformer en ses couvertures.

- _Maneife !_

Dans un pop sonore, au milieu d'un nuage de fumé, cinq Harry Potter firent leur apparition. Ils étaient tous des parfaites répliques de lui-même, jusqu'à la tenue.

- Ils sont consistants, remarqua sombrement Médéryc, en détaillant les nouveaux clones. Combien de temps pouvez-vous les maintenir ?

- Ce sera largement suffisant, répondit Midoline avec suffisance.

Médéryc soutint son regard un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

- Si vous l'assurez, Dame Midoline, je ne peux que vous croire.

Sans le moindre signal, Médéryc se dupliqua aussi en cinq. Harry fixa une seconde les clones de son protecteur, impressionné. Il ne l'avait même pas vu faire les signes, ni prononcer une parole. Il n'y avait même pas eu le moindre rayon lumineux prouvant que magie avait été faite. Les clones étaient simplement apparus d'un coup à leur côté. C'était vraiment incroyable ! Même Elendil, qui était pourtant balaise, ne faisait pas aussi bien. Harry, lui, n'avait pas encore ce niveau d'excellence. Son sort avait été bien plus bruyant et voyant.

Après la duplication, ce fut au tour de la métamorphose. Harry préféra user da la magie de l'écriture que celle de la parole, cette fois-ci. Elle avait l'avantage d'avoir une plus grande longévité et de requérir moins de magie. Surtout qu'avec l'énergie qu'allait lui pomper le clonage, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'en gaspiller.

Il se coupa le bout de l'index et inscrivit de son sang sur le torse de ses clones, au niveau du cœur, les runes de métamorphose. Il prit bien garde de bien visualiser l'apparence qu'il voulait donner à ses répliques pendant qu'il exécutait le sort, sans omettre le moindre détail. Midoline et Médéryc tournèrent un instant autour de lui, recherchant les défauts. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. L'elfe le félicita joyeusement pour sa performance, alors que Médéryc se contenta de se transformer à son tour.

Hadès et Midoline, eux, n'accompagneraient que le véritable Harry Potter. Donc, ils n'avaient besoin que de ce métamorphoser. L'elfe le fut en une rousse aux boucles volumineuse et sexy en diable. Le vampire se vieillit juste, mais il était toujours aussi beau, même avec des cheveux courts et gris.

Dans les penderie des chambres, une garde robe moldu complète et sur mesure avaient été disposé. Les cinq Harry s'habillèrent rapidement mais Midoline le renvoya tout de suite se changer lorsqu'elle vit le résultat. Dowen tout puissant, on n'avait pas idée de porter une chemise sombre avec un costume noir ou une cravate blanche sur une chemise blanche également !

Après une terrible demi heure où Midoline se fit un devoir de lui apprendre la base de la mode, ils partirent enfin dans des limousines différentes pour des lieux divers. Le véritable Harry était avec ses trois protecteurs en route pour l'aéroport où ils prendraient un jet privé qui les conduiraient à Washington.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec le Président des Etats-Unis, à la Maison Banche.

* * *

BONNE FÊTES A TOUTES ET TOUS


End file.
